It's Not Easy
by GiveMeEverything
Summary: Everyday Santana tries to teach Brittany. Everyday Brittany tries to resist. At the end of the day both can't deny they are more than just teacher and student
1. Chapter 1

It's not easy

Summary

Everyday Santana tries to teach Brittany. Everyday Brittany tries to resist. At the end of the day both can't deny they are more than just teacher and student

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It's a cold morning, signifying the beginning of the winter season. The alarm by the bed rings only twice before its shut up by a swift hand.

Santana groans, it's so hard for her to get up in the mornings. Most nights she's busy working, staying up till the lamp lights sting her eyes and she can't tell a 'f' from a't' anymore. She does her nightly routine and then falls asleep. Four hours later she's back up again preparing for another long day.

In the morning she checks her mail while sipping a large cup of coffee. It's what gets her through the day.

She doesn't get many messages, an occasional email from her friend Mercedes, making it big as a singer in LA. She ignores the messages with crude subject lines from the boys of Dalton Academy. She knows not one of them is writing to ask for her help in grammar. There are some messages from that online dating site she once registered in but didn't care much about; messages from people who are interested in her. She responded maybe once or twice but quickly gave up on the idea of dating a stranger from her computer screen. It was too much work.

That routine lasts about half-an-hour at most before Santana hits the shower and gets dressed. She makes sure her skirt isn't too short and her blouse didn't fit too tight, appropriate is what her job calls for and who doesn't want to be taken seriously. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened at Dalton Academy. Dalton quickly realized after two weeks that having a young, attractive teacher working at an all boys school wasn't going to improve their education – even if she held a Masters Degree in English Language and Literature from Brown University. She was lucky enough to get a job at McKinley High-school after being kindly asked to resign.

The drive to McKinley isn't far. The school is only twenty minutes away from _her_ house.

Her mom passed away last year when she was just graduating at Brown. It was sad to not see her in the crowds on one of Santana's best days, but her dad had made it – for once.

The house she grew up in was passed onto her so she decided to take a job in Lima. She doesn't want to stay though, there are too many memories.

This is just temporary she tells herself as she carries a stack of papers from the trunk of her car to her classroom. She puts the corrected homework on the desk with a sigh, its Monday. She remembers this classroom; she used to have Spanish here with Mr. Shuester.

Normally Santana would spend the half-an-hour before class looking over her notes. She prides herself in being prepared to teach every class. Today though she studies the resignation papers she's already signed. It's ok here, but there isn't really anything for her in Lima; she's wanted to live in a big city all her life – Manhattan, or maybe Los Angeles where Mercedes is now. It'd be easy enough for her to get a job with the degree she's holding.

Santana is interrupted by a knock on her door. Ms Pillsbury appears and tells her she's wanted in Figgin's office.

She walks the halls that are starting to fill with students, some cheerio's here early from morning practice which must have just ended, some students here early to copy their incomplete homework off their friends.

There's already someone inside the office when Santana knocks. She can see through the glass.

"Come in," Figgin's says with a thick Indian accent, "this here is Ms. Lopez." He points to me and then introduces the blond woman sitting in the visitor's chair. "And this is Mrs. Pierce."

Santana is unsure why she's being introduced to this woman; maybe she is a parent who's complained about her although she's not sure what she could have done. Figgins has a thing about calling her in only when he or someone is not satisfied with her, she remembers from her years studying here.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pierce," Santana shakes her hand firmly and takes a seat on the other guest chair.

"Ms. Lopez, you must be wondering why you're here today." Figgins leans back into his comfortable leather chair, a sign that the talk will be more than a few short minutes. "You must have heard about the girl who transferred here late into the semester, Brittany S. Pierce, this is her mother. I've asked her to come here because Mrs. Pierce's daughter seems to be having a hard time adjusting to the school. Brittany is not doing very well academically, especially in the English course."

Santana listens intently, wondering what Figgins will be asking of her. She looks at the woman sitting next to her, eyes tired, face worn beyond age. From what Santana can tell, it's not only the daughter that is struggling.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Pierce says with a heavy tone, "Brittany isn't academically challenged, she's smart, there was a time she aced everything and there were too many A's to put on the fridge."

"I think Ms. Lopez can help her achieve that again."

"What are you proposing?" Santana asks Figgins warily.

"Brittany is in her senior year, she's already behind two years. Since she's on the Cheerio's and Sue Sylvester will not have one of her stars debarred from competing because of her grades, she agreed to take money out of her Cheerio's budget to hire Brittany a tutor. I think you are the best person for the job."

Both Principle Figgins and Mrs. Pierce look at Santana expectantly, waiting for her answer. Santana has heard of Brittany, the star Cheerio that had no power with her status. She'd seen the girl walking the halls alone, keeping to herself as much as possible. Unfortunately, Brittany wasn't in any of Santana's English or History classes so she didn't know much about her.

And if she took the job it would be one more year in this town.

"What would I have to do? I'm not qualified to teach every subject."

"That's why I think you are the perfect candidate Santana Lopez. According to your school records, you were top of all your classes. Surely that is enough to help Brittany." Figgins says with a satisfied face, like his idea really was perfect.

It's a tough decision. Santana knows she could never live with herself if this girl Brittany doesn't graduate in the end. It'd be failure on her part.

She'd also have less time to on her hands.

"How many hours are we looking at?" Santana's not sure if she's directing her question to Figgins or Mrs. Pierce.

"Just up to seven will be ok; I don't know when you finish your classes here. I don't want to take too much of your time. You'll probably give up after a few weeks anyways." Mrs. Pierce's voice is defeated. Her last words though have an effect on Santana. There's something about challenges that catch her attention, that excite her. Santana has never backed down from a challenge; the more impossible it was the more likely Santana would try to overcome it.

Santana knows what her answer is.

"OK, I'll take it."

Her plans for the big city can wait.

"When will you start?" Mrs. Pierce seems more invigorated after hearing Santana's answer.

"Is it ok if I came over to get to know her first for a week? I need to see exactly where she's at in her schooling so I can help her, and then next week I can start tutoring her."

Mrs. Pierce nods in agreement to Santana's plan, "Thank you for helping. Things have been hard for Brittany these past two years and I haven't been able to help her."

"No problem," Santana smiles and shakes hands with Mrs. Pierce. She nods to Principle Figgins and then takes leave to teach her morning class.

All day Santana wonders what she will find in Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if I should continue<strong>


	2. Step One

Chapter 1

Step one

The day drags on. It usually feels long and Santana is spent by the time the last bell rings but today feels like torture as if she's been waiting for something to happen. She doesn't even know what it is she's anticipating.

Throughout the day she'd kept her eyes open for the girl she'd be meeting later. She didn't see her once in the halls, and she wasn't crazy enough to stalk the different rooms for a glimpse of her. No doubt Brittany had been on her mind all day and now that the last bell was ringing it felt like she was finally going to unravel the mystery that was Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana usually stayed a bit after all her students evacuated the classroom, she'd straighten the chairs and check for any belongings left behind. She doesn't have much to look forward to after work so she stays. Today is anything but usual. The moment the bell rings Santana jumps up faster than any of her students and grabs the manila envelopes lying on her desk, no longer containing her student's homework. She flings her hand bag over her shoulder and strides swiftly out into the hall, calling behind her for an extra unruly boy, Jim, to wipe the chalkboard clean.

She makes a slight detour to Figgins' office to pick up directions to Brittany's home.

It takes her a minute to spot her car among all the other ones. Usually by the time she gets out there aren't many cars left but today she's one of the firsts. She puts her teaching materials in the back seat and buckles in.

The directions are drawn on half a note page; it's simple to figure out where Brittany's house is especially when it has a landmark like 'Hummel's Auto shop' right next to it. She hasn't been there since coming back to Lima, never been a reason to revisit.

She takes a left and starts down a straight boulevard. Someone on the street catches her attention. It's a girl; she's tall with long legs that power her forward down the sidewalk. Santana drives closer and lets her car roll slowly parallel to the walking girl. Its cold out, Santana can see the breath coming out of the girl's mouth in puffs like smoke.

"Hey," Santana calls out to get the girls attention but she doesn't seem to hear. "Hi," Santana says louder and the girl turns. She looks surprised but takes her headphones off – Santana hadn't seen them under her hood. It's Brittany, Santana's sure of it. She looks like Mrs. Pierce in more ways than one.

"You're Brittany right?" The girl nods, still wearing a puzzled face. Not many people talk to her and even less know her name.

"Do you want to ride with me? We're going the same way." Brittany hesitates and begins to shake her head. Santana realizes Brittany doesn't even know who she is; of course she wouldn't ride with a stranger.

"I'm Santana Lopez; I'm a teacher at McKinley." Santana watches the girl run through her choices and smiles when she walks to the passenger's side.

Brittany holds her backpack to the front of her body and stares out the front window. She hasn't said a word to Santana.

"You must get really cold walking to and from school." Santana tries to make conversation. She doesn't get a response, just a nod – and a small, crooked smile. Its better, Santana feels she's getting somewhere. "So, what's your favorite thing in Lima so far?" Brittany's eyebrows screw closer together as she thinks; she rocks a little back and forth in her seat.

At first Brittany shrugs her shoulders, Santana takes it as nothing is her favorite or everything is and she can't choose. After a minute though, Brittany points to a colorfully lit shop with fake snow sprayed onto the windows - getting festive early.

"Ice-cream huh? I used to go there sometimes when I was younger." Santana chuckles when Brittany raises her eyebrows and her eyes scan Santana's whole figure.

"I know I'm not that old. Before I came back last year I lived here, I know all the best food places." Santana stops herself from saying she'd love to show Brittany around, it's too soon. The whole time Brittany listens to Santana talk as if fascinated by her. She nods and sometimes she smiles.

They get to Brittany's house and Santana kills the engine. Brittany looks over at her as if to ask how she knew and Santana just shrugs. She receives one last smile from Brittany and watches her walk up the steps to her house.

When she's sure Brittany's been inside for approximately ten minutes, Santana gets out of her car and makes her way to the front door. It would have been awkward to walk in together when she hadn't said anything about stopping by. Little does she know Brittany has been spying on her through the window.

Mrs. Pierce opens the door and lets Santana in immediately; she's dressed ready for work in her nurse outfit.

"Brittany just got back a few minutes ago." Mrs. Pierce scurries about tidying the living room. There isn't much to tidy though, the house actually seems barren – well, compared to Santana's.

"I have to get to work; I usually get the night shifts so I'm not back till early mornings." Mrs. Pierce talks more to herself than to Santana. But Santana understands.

She's starting to understand a lot of things about the Pierces'.

Before she leaves, Mrs. Pierce takes Santana's hand and tells her how much she appreciates what she's doing. Santana assures her she took the job because she wanted to.

"Brittany is a special girl Santana; don't worry if she doesn't take to you very well at first. She's shy but she'll come around." Mrs. Pierce leaves Santana with those words.

The second time Santana enters the house it's with a hint of hesitation; it's only her and Brittany now. If she's being honest, she doesn't know where to begin. There isn't much in the house that says anything about the two women who live in it.

The walls are bare and white. No pictures rest on the fireplace or anywhere else for that matter. Santana wonders how long they've been living here; the home doesn't feel like a home, it's just a house. Like the living room, everywhere else has just the bare minimum.

"Brittany," Santana tries calling. She doesn't know if she should go upstairs to where she knows the girl is. "Are you going to come down?" She sits on the stairs and looks up to the second floor hoping to see a head of blond hair whisk past and down the stairs to join her. In a moment Brittany does surface, she leans against the railing and looks down at Santana from her vantage point directly above.

"Hi, why don't you come down so I can talk to you?" The girl really is shy, or she doesn't like to be around people much. About five minutes of staring at each other pass, then Brittany reluctantly comes downstairs – Santana can tell from the way she drags her feet.

It's a little bit awkward standing at the bottom of the stairs so Santana suggest that they sit on the couch. Brittany agrees with a shrug and plops herself on one end, Santana takes the other.

"So, I don't know if your mom told you but I'm going to be your tutor until you finish high-school." Brittany nods her head in acknowledgement. "Sorry, I didn't tell you in the car. I would have but then you might have not got in."

"Are you scared of me?" Santana asks. It's strange that Brittany hasn't even spoken to her. Brittany doesn't answer right away but then she shakes her head, "no."

She's glad to finally hear the girls say something. "You have a pretty voice; I'd love to hear it more often." Santana smiles genuinely, and she can't really tell but she thinks the girl blushes. At least her worries about Brittany maybe being dumb are now moot.

Now that Brittany had said something, Santana waits to see if she'll say anything more. Brittany is sort of lost in her own world, staring at Santana's lap. "You know, I think we'll get along really well Brittany. I'm going to come over every day after school and help you with anything you're struggling with." She looks into Brittany's eyes before the girl quickly looks away with a shy smile on her face.

Santana scoots closer; all the while making sure Brittany knows and is comfortable with her closing some distance. "Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, why don't we get to know each other? I have this really corny game that is super unoriginal if you want to play it, it's called ten questions." Brittany bobs her head and says a silent oh, as she recognizes the game.

"I know right? Even the title is uncreative. How about you start first, you get to ask me ten questions; they can be anything. " Brittany nods her head and sits up a little straighter taking the game seriously.

She opens her mouth several times but quickly closes it. Santana knows she has questions but maybe she's afraid to ask.

"What's your favorite type of cake?" Brittany's taken aback, not expecting Santana to ask her first. "Vanilla with crushed M&M's", it's Santana's turn to be surprised.

"That sounds like an awesome cake, is it your mom's special recipe?" Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

"I'd like to try it one day. Now your turn, ask me something." Brittany's face turns serious as she tries again. "Why?"

Santana doesn't understand the question.

"Why what Brittany?" She's sure the girl isn't talking about cake.

"Why me?" Brittany asks more firmly.

"Oh," Santana's shoulders drop a little bit; she had wanted Brittany to loosen up but if the girl had to know than Santana was going to tell her. "Because, I think you are too good to be in high-school. I know you can get through it easily but maybe you just need someone to cheer you on. And let me tell you, I used to be Captain of the Cheerios, I know how to cheer." Brittany smiles again. To Santana that smile could possibly the most beautiful thing on the planet right now. If anything, Santana tells herself to always encourage that smile.

"Is it my turn again? Ok, so why the Cheerios?" It'd been in the back of Santana's mind ever since accepting the job. Brittany was on the Cheerios but avoided interaction with people at all costs, so why would she join the most popular group of girls in the school? It certainly wasn't for popularity, Santana knew that much. The girl lay as low as possible, heck it didn't even seem like she had a friend.

"I like to dance." Santana expected a longer explanation but it seemed like Brittany was going to leave it at that.

"Are you hungry?"

"Is that really your question?" Santana asks and cocks her head to the side.

"No, I'm just asking. It's six o'clock, that's usually when I eat."

"Then by all means, help yourself." Santana gets up from the couch, "actually, I think I'll head home a little early today. We'll officially be starting lessons next week but I'll come again tomorrow and we can chat some more." Brittany nods and stands up to get the door for Santana as she puts her coat back on.

"If you see me at school, you can say hi. Don't be a stranger." Santana chuckles and walks out onto the porch. "Okay," Brittany says quietly and watches Santana put her gloves on. She smiles the whole time, it doesn't go unnoticed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brittany, I had a good time." Santana receives another nod before she turns around and walks to her car.

The short drive back to her house Santana thinks about her encounter with Brittany. The girl is still a mystery to her. She didn't learn much today but there was progress. The first step is always gaining another's trust and confidence. Santana thinks she's gotten a little of both.

Santana pulls into her driveway and eagerly goes into her house. She can't wait to take a warm bath, a few minutes outside already has her teeth chattering and she wonders how Brittany could walk the distance from her home to the school. Maybe she could arrange to pick Brittany up in the mornings, but then that could be overstepping. She's not Brittany's caretaker, she's just her tutor. The girl might appreciate it though. She'll bring it up next time she gets to talk to Mrs. Pierce. If it's a no go, at least she tried.

The warm water quickly sinks into her skin as Santana relaxes in the tub filled nearly to the brim. She thinks of all the things she needs to do; make notes for tomorrows English class, prepare a pop quiz on the renaissance movement in France for tenth grade history, and most importantly, think of how she can help Brittany.

Santana almost drifts off to sleep when a notification sound comes from her computer. She forgot she'd turned it on before her bath. Wrapping a towel around her quickly, she tip toes out of the bathroom, the cold air raising the hairs on her damp skin.

The pop up screen gets her attention as she reads the message.

_**Kurt Hummel (7:10pm)**_

_**Hey, don't think I'm a stalker or anything but I got your IM from Mercedes. I thought I saw you today at a house near my dad's auto shop. **_

A smile plays on Santana's face as quickly types out a reply; she hadn't known Kurt was in town.

_**Santana Lopez (7:16pm)**_

_**Yeah, that was me. I didn't know you were in Lima or I would have dropped by.**_

While waiting for a reply, Santana dries off her body; she's already shivering a little bit. She gets into her warmest pajamas and turns the heater up.

She's just plugged in the hair dryer when her computer beeps again.

_**Kurt Hummel (7:24pm)**_

_**I've been back a week. I haven't seen you in ages. We really need to get together sometime and catch up. I'll be in Lima for another two weeks.**_

_**Santana Lopez (7:28pm)**_

_**Sounds good! I'll message you my phone number so we can arrange to meet. Feel free to call me at any time. Except, I might not pick up if I'm in the middle of teaching a class. **_

_**Kurt Hummel (7:31pm)**_

_**Wow, so you're a teacher? I never thought you'd have the patience Santana. But I do admire you. I'd like to know how that came about.**_

_**Santana Lopez (7:32pm)**_

_**Thank you Kurt, I look forward to talking with you but right now my hair needs attention otherwise I might not be able to tame it tomorrow morning. I'm sure you understand.**_

_**Kurt Hummel (7:34pm)**_

_**Of course I do honey, a girls got to do what a girls got to do. Please, just don't talk to me about hair or make-up. I'm back in Lima to get away from all that. **_

_**Santana Lopez (7:35pm)**_

_**LOL. I'll talk to you soon. **_

_**Kurt Hummel (7:36pm)**_

_**I'll call you**_

_**Santana Lopez has signed out (7:37pm)**_

Something about reconnecting with an old friend makes Santana feel better. She goes to the mirror and dries her hair. She looks at herself and sees something different, she's smiling. This is one day she can admit to being happy, these days don't come often but with things happening the way they are, Santana hopes she'll see this version of herself more regularly.

It's eight-thirty when Santana settles down to her work. She'd ordered a pizza to be delivered and it just got here ten minutes ago. She opens 'Great Expectations' where she's placed her bookmark and begins reading the next few pages in preparation for tomorrow's lesson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's no secret Brittany doesn't talk much. But that doesn't mean she has nothing to say. It's the opposite actually. In her mind she's got so many things she's sure someone would want to hear; stories of myth, experiences worth retelling, and opinions of the world around her. She just needs someone to listen. Of course she hasn't found that person yet, not in the real world anyways but that doesn't mean her thoughts are never heard.

That's why she keeps a diary. It stays buried under her pillow for the whole day but at night it gets to come out and get filled with words. Night time is the best time in Brittany's mind. It's when everything is finally quiet and she can stop yelling in her head for everyone to shut up. The night has a whole lot of meaning to Brittany and so does her diary. This is the only time and place she can say the things she's collected in her head all day, she tries to remember them all because even though she knows her Papa can see everything she does from where he is now, he loves to hear her tell him in her own words.

While the rest of the town settles in for bed, Brittany writes in her diary.

_Dear Papa, _

_I finally have something exciting to tell you today. It's something exciting for real, not just that I found a marble in the streets with colors that made rainbows on the snow. No, today was even more special than that. We had our first visitor Papa. I've counted, and you know I was never super good at that, but I did my best. It's been three months and we had a visitor. She's really very pretty. Oops I probably should tell you more about her before I say things like that. My tongue slips an awful lot even when I'm writing. So, when I came home today Mama told me I was getting help with my school. I don't really want it because I could be smart all by myself if I wanted to. I know you always told me to be the best I could be but I like how I am now, please don't be too upset. _

_Anyways it was funny that Ms. Lopez, that's the pretty girl's name, offered me a ride home and then sat in her car for a long time before coming into the house. It's nice to know that sometimes other people do silly things too and it's not just me. _

_She's a teacher at my school, but you already know that. I think I like her. I mean she's really nice and she didn't make me feel squirmy. She even asked me about my favorite cake today Papa, no one's ever asked me that before. I don't think I'll mind her coming to tutor me; I'll probably try to distract her and get her to do other things that are more fun. _

_Sorry I talked so much about Santana Lopez today; she was the most interesting thing. And I should probably warn you that I'll talk about her pretty often, especially if she comes over every day. You'll have to get used to it, but believe me; you'll get to like her as much as I do already. _

_I love you so much Papa and thank you. I know you're watching me from up there. Please watch over Mama too, I don't like to see her sad but I don't know what to do. I guess I could try to do better in school then maybe she'd be happier but you know, I think she misses you a lot like I do. _

_Goodnight and kiss a star for me,_

_Xoxo Your Brittany_

* * *

><p><strong>Picking this up because I got so many reviews for the prologue. I hope you liked the first chapter <strong>


	3. Feelings

**I'm surprised at the amount of reviews, thanks guys! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Some people were asking about their ages and the answer is that you'll find out :P **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Feelings

Santana's phone rings just as she steps out of her car onto the sidewalk. She decides to climb back into the car because it's really cold; her nose is already feeling numb.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Santana?"

She smiles when she hears the voice of her old friend. They talk for a few minutes before Santana hangs up. She walks confidently to the door this time and knocks. Brittany opens the door and lets her in, taking the coat off her shoulder to hang up. There's no sign of Mrs. Pierce today.

"Hey, it's nice to see your face again." Santana follows Brittany into the kitchen where she's looking into the fridge. To be truthful, Santana can only see her butt sticking out from behind the fridge door.

"Nice to see you too. Chocolate?" Brittany offers her open palm where some Hershey kisses lay at different angles.

"Only because it's polite," The chocolate gets popped into Santana's mouth. Brittany looks satisfied. She asks if Santana wants to sit on the couch again but then pauses like she's having second thoughts. "You want to see upstairs?"

Santana's still getting used to hearing Brittany talk. There are no signs of hesitancy like yesterday. She says yes and follows Brittany's lead. There's only two bedrooms upstairs, just enough for mother and daughter. A bathroom connects them. One door is plain like the rest of the house but the other has a flower. It's hardly a decoration but it makes Santana's heart leap just a little bit to see something personalized, something that says Brittany on it.

Walking into Brittany's room feels like going to another planet. Santana nearly pinches herself to make sure she's not having an out of body experience. Where the house lacked life, life found its way into this one small space. Santana feels like she's standing in a workshop rather than a bedroom.

Everywhere there are pencils of all thickness and lengths. Paint brushes scatter across a stained wooden table that's seen much use. And most amazingly there are pictures of everything under the sun Santana can imagine. Some large scale paintings are showcased on the walls, some charcoal drawings with perfectly etched lines fill one whole side of the room. There are more wonderful works of art but Santana can't tell what they are. Just that they are out of this world.

"Wow, Brittany they're… amazing." It takes all of Santana's breath to say. Brittany scans her room like its nothing, but a secret smile plays on the corner of her mouth. She knew Santana would be surprised.

Brittany sits on her cushioned bench right next to the window and watches Santana as she spins in circles seeung everything yet not knowing what to look at next. It's when she looks up that Santana practically loses her ability to form words or even move.

"It's better with the lights on because the light actually comes out from the sun, but outside has to be dark first." Brittany explains.

Santana doesn't think _better _is possible. "You have the universe on your ceiling Brittany." It nearly comes out as a laugh. People say Brittany has problems; Santana doesn't think Brittany has any at all. Maybe they should try painting their ceiling.

"It's heaven. It's the best place." Brittany grins. She doesn't look at her masterpiece though; she looks at Santana and the way her cheek caves into a tiny dimple when she smiles.

"I feel like there's so much to ask, but I don't where to start. Who are you?" Santana walks up to the girl and sits next to her smiling answer she receives is simple, "I'm Brittany, and I do what I love."

"Do you love a lot of things?" Santana's heard Brittany say the word 'love' twice already and she's proven to be good at both.

"I guess I do, but love is so difficult to understand. It's such a passionate word yet can be used for the simplest things. I like it because … it sounds nice." Brittany drops her gaze to the floor for a brief moment and her smile disappears but then it comes back in full force. "What do you love?"

Santana has never had trouble answering questions. She's natural with and quick to respond with tongue and she has a brain to match it in sharpness but Brittany's question throws her for a loop.

"I love…" she thinks about going the easy route like saying her parents or her job. "I love…books." She finally says.

Brittany breaks into a laugh. It took Santana that long to answer her simple question and books are all she can say.

"I like books, I don't love them…but maybe I could. I think people are more interesting than words even though they are really special too."

"You know, your mom wasn't lying when she told me you were special. I've never met anyone like you Brittany." Santana is surprised yet again when Brittany takes her hand and rubs her palm with her thumb.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were special? My dad said one time that everyone is special in their own way and no one is more special than someone else; and that if you're the right type of special for someone than maybe you fall in love." Brittany lets go of Santana's hand and folds it in her lap, Santana misses the feel of Brittany's gentle touch.

"So, I think you should take me on a tour of your room Brittany. I'm sure the stories behind these works of art are just as interesting as the pictures themselves." Santana hopes Brittany will tell her, if only to find out why Brittany is the way she is. So enthusiastic about things like painting and dancing but not school or socializing. Santana thinks in the back of her mind that Brittany used to enjoy those things but something changed along the way.

"One day. I'll think of the right time. I just wanted to show you today." Santana's a little disappointed, but she knows it's only right for Brittany to tell her when she feels ready.

"So, you know it's six again. Are you going to eat? I hope you don't mind if I stick around today."

"Aren't you going to be hungry? I'd offer you food but I'm on Ms. Sylvester's cheerio diet." Santana follows Brittany into the kitchen. Brittany dives into the fridge and emerges with four cups of yogurt. She puts them on the counter then opens a cabinet and pulls out a blender.

"Strawberry yogurt huh?"

"It's my favorite," Brittany says plugging the appliance in the wall plug. "Can you open the cups for me?"

Santana rips the tops off all four cups and brings them to Brittany two at a time.

"Thanks"

Brittany puts ice into the jug and asks Santana to pour the yogurt in while she gets the honey. She opens the cupboard above her head and reaches up on her tippy-toes for the top shelf. Santana tries to be discreet, only stealing glances at the amazingly toned muscles on Brittany's stomach.

"Gotcha," Brittany twists the cap and lets a good amount of honey drip out of the bottle and coat the pinkish ice. She starts the blender and concentrates on keeping the lid from blowing off. The lock stopped working a long time ago when Brittany dropped it.

She has to press the lid down extra hard when she almost loses grip. Santana's bending down, looking for glasses in a cupboard. Her skirt rides up dangerously high and Brittany gets distracted by her long legs and slim thighs. Santana is oblivious to Brittanys leering, she scoots to another cabinet and finally hits jackpot. There aren't any glasses but there are several plastic cups, none of them the same color.

"I couldn't find any glasses," Santana says putting the cups down so Brittany can pour the drink in; first the yellow cup and then the red.

"We don't have any," Brittany puts the jug in the sink and fills it with water to wash later. She picks the cups up and hands Santana the red cup. "Here's my very special strawberry-honey smoothie." She beams.

It tastes good, not exactly special but Santana would drink it every day if Brittany made it for her. Maybe it's special because Brittany put some of her specialness into it.

"How did you know I like red?" Santana leans against the counter when Brittany hops up onto it. "The way you know I like yellow."

For a moment Santana locks her eyes with Brittany's as if by looking she'll find the answer. She chuckles and takes another sip as her eyes move away. There isn't an answer. It must be coincidence.

"Now that I've seen your art, I'd love to see you dance. You must really like it if you're willing to put up with Sue's crazy." Santana returns from her faraway look and plays with the edge of her cup. It's a topic she doesn't find particularly fond. She remembers how being a Cheerio afforded her the best high-school life but at a high cost as well. "I only stayed because it made popular."

"So you didn't really like it?" The concept is almost foreign to Brittany. She's never done anything she didn't want to do. Brittany gets down off the counter to stand in front of Santana. Santana has never felt so small. Not only because Brittany towers a good foot over her but also because Brittany's pointed out what has been Santana's problem her whole life. She always did the thing she _thought_ would make her happy, but she's 26 now, she has a master's degree, she's got a house that belongs to her, a mercedes benz, a job doing what she likes, woman online begging for a chance to show her a good time. She _thought_ she'd be happy.

"I don't do things I don't like. I don't see the point. It never turns out good anyways because your hearts not in it." If Brittany thinks of all the things she does with absolute passion, she can say without a doubt that she's happy doing them.

Santana feigns a smile. Her supposed to be student is doing better at life than she is.

"You don't really want to be here do you? I bet a beautiful, smart person like you could find a better teaching job then in this town." Brittany takes the empty cups to the sink and begins washing. "You should go, do what your heart says to do. I'll be fine, Lima will be fine, but _you_ won't be if you stay."

Last night Santana had restlessly rolled around in bed trying to sleep. She felt like she was making the wrong decision staying in Lima for another year. It'd be a waste. But then there was Brittany, every time. This Brittany was telling her to follow her dreams but the one in her dreams needed her to stay. And if Santana's honest with herself, she knows she wants to stay for more than just the job of seeing Brittany through to graduation. There's something about Brittany that tugs at her heart. Like the moment she met her, Brittany found a place in there. So if she takes Brittany's advice, then she knows what she wants is to stay- stay with Brittany.

"I'll be perfectly fine if I stay," Santana's face lights up. Brittany sees as she towels off her hands. "I love teaching and I look forward to teaching you. I have a reason to stay Brittany."

"You know, I don't really need a tutor. I can get good grades if I want." Brittany silently asks if Santana wants to sit on the couch with a tilt of her head. They settle down and listen to the wind howling and hitting against anything obstructing it.

"You don't want good grades?" Santana doesn't understand why Brittany would be careless about something as important as finishing school. When she's done she'll be free to do whatever she wants. No one would judge her for not going to college or university.

"I don't want to, I mean, I want to but right now there are other things that are more important."

"Like what?" Santana can't believe her ears. What could be more important to Brittany right now than finishing her studies?

"Stuff," Santana pleads with her eyes for Brittany to continue but she purses her lips not willing to say anything more. Santana lets out a sigh of defeat.

The moment of silence is broken by the buzzing of Santana's phone. It lays on the coffee table right in front of Brittany so she grabs it and shoves it to Santana quickly not before seeing the caller's name. She didn't mean to but it happened and now Santana is smiling and getting up to talk in the corner with the person named 'Kurt.'

One minute later Santana finishes her conversation and she apologizes for the interruption. There's a smile still playing on her face, she looks happy, something Brittany's seen only now. It should make her happy to see Santana smile from her eyes but Brittany feels another emotion instead; it's a lot like jealousy. Like the time her neighbor got what _she _asked Santa for at Christmas.

"Hey, so where were we up to?" Santana sits back down but a little bit closer to Brittany this time. She already feels comfortable around her, and she almost forgets that they are teacher and student.

"You were going to give me a speech about the all the reasons I should focus on school," Santana chuckles at the joke. She wasn't going to do any such thing but she might as well say something now. It's her job to.

"Well, let me just say. If you don't like studying then I'm going to _make_ you like it. I don't care what I have to do, everyday you are going to be happy to see me and happy do whatever I have planned. You can't leave me with a challenge and not expect me to do my damn best Brittany."

"I'd like to see you try," Brittany taunts. Santana has no idea what she's getting herself into. But neither does Brittany, she doesn't know how stubborn and hungry to win Santana can be.

"So tell me, what subject do you find the most difficult?" Santana knows Brittany's struggling with English the most but she wants to hear it from Brittany.

"Honestly? English."

"Well your just in luck, I'm an English teacher." Santana loves to say that. It's the only dream she actually accomplished so far.

"You can't teach me how to write what Mrs. Hilfberg wants to read. Believe me, I've tried. I'll show you." Brittany gets up and dashes up the stairs. She's down in half a minute holding a piece of paper with red marks that stand out like whip lashes.

"Read it."

Santana takes the paper and scans through the thick paragraphs. There are problems with the structure and organization of thought but the content seems to be fine, interesting even. Brittany's opinions and persuasive arguments are beyond what she'd expect from a twelfth grader.

"I'd give this a solid B, Brittany. You have potential."

"Mrs. Hilfberg doesn't agree, she said the writing is messed up and the ideas are too fantastical." Brittany's voice is deflated.

"You should transfer to my class then. I don't want to criticize any of the faculty, but I think you'd benefit more if you studied with me." It's a thought. Brittany would jump at the chance to spend more time with Santana; she would if it weren't for one thing. She doesn't think she'll be able to learn if Santana is teaching her.

"I promise you won't regret it. I know, you're already going to spend so much time with me but think about it." Brittany nods even though she already knows tomorrow she'll be going to Mrs. Pillsbury to ask for a transfer.

Santana looks at her watch and clears her throat. "Well, it's seven and I have a dinner thing at seven-thirty so I've got to go. I really enjoyed spending time with you Brittany"

"Oh," Brittany says almost inaudibly. She understands; the phone call, the smile on Santana's face. "Good luck," She smiles and tries to mask the disappointment already seeping to every part of her heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brittany, and don't forget – think about transferring." Santana's in a hurry to slide her coat on and get to her car.

Brittany can't let this happen, not yet, not until she says something. She runs out after her. She has to do this, not that she has much chance of changing anything but she'll feel bad if she doesn't try. "I …"

Santana waits patiently with her hand on the car handle. She raises her eyebrows, encouraging Brittany to say what's on her mind.

"I like you."

Santana lets out an airy laugh. "I like you too Brittany."

Brittany thought she'd be happy to hear that but she frowns. It didn't feel like how it was supposed to when you tell someone you like them.

"No, I really like you." She tries again, hoping she's getting through to Santana somehow what she means.

"I know Brittany, and I like you too." Santana smiles when she says it and Brittany thinks her heart could melt because that smile is directed towards her - the same one that was on Santana's face when that guy called her.

Santana gets into her car and turns it around so she's on the opposite side of the street from where Brittany is still standing. She rolls the window down and waves, Brittany waves back.

Brittany runs back up the porch but doesn't go back in the house yet. She watches Santana drive down the lane; but she doesn't expect to see the car stop only a few meters from her house.

Brittany sees a man wearing a suit come out of the Auto repair shop just down the street. He gets into the car with Santana and they drive away. Brittany's smile drops off as she heads into the house, head hanging.

"I am so sorry Santana. I was having my dad look over my Ferrari today, you know I always wanted shiny hubs and the ones I ordered just got in but anyways my dad decided to do a check of the whole car and guess what? The engine wouldn't start. And this is fifteen minutes before our dinner so you are an angel for picking me up. And I never thought I'd call you that." Santana throws her head back in laughter, thoroughly enjoying Kurt's company already. She missed his pizzaz and dramatic flurry.

"I told you, it's no problem. I was just down the street."

"Ok, first let me ask you. What did you do with the bitch who tortured me in high-school? I'm not saying I miss her but this girl is something new." Santana didn't think she'd miss his smile or his voice this much.

"She grew up and found out being a bitch wasn't the best way to succeed in life, although, Snixx is still in hiding. Don't make me let her out." Santana smirks. She turns out of the avenue and takes the road down to Breadsticks.

"Ah, old times." Kurt shakes his head and holds that far away look.

Santana can't remember the last time she enjoyed dinner. The whole time was spent catching up with Kurt on their lives and achievements so far. There were so many stories, many causing the duo to end in laughing and tears. Santana missed having a close friend who she could share things with.

"So, Santana, what are you doing at that house anyways? Who lives there? Is it someone special?" Kurt lets his voice drop dramatically as if they are talking about a forbidden topic.

"Definitely special," Santana smiles. There really is no other word to describe Brittany. "I'm her tutor."

"Well well, what could you possibly be teaching her? You sounded in a very good mood on the phone." Kurt pours them another glass of wine. Dinner is on him tonight and he insisted they drink the restaurants best. Santana's heard his life story; he can more than pay for a bottle of less than premium wine.

"It's not like that Kurt, I have standards." Santana says softly. She's not actually sure what those standards are though. Should she have been clearer with Brittany about where they stood?

"Santana how old is she? I can see very clearly that you have a soft spot for her but I'm just telling you, teacher – student relationships are messy." Kurt has the best intentions and he's not exactly saying she shouldn't see Brittany. Santana's not sure herself, she doesn't know if she wants to _see_ Brittany in that way. She doesn't even know how old Brittany is for that matter. It's like she doesn't know any of the things she should know right now. She's confused.

"I'm not in a relationship with her Kurt, and yes I am fond of her but anyone would, even you, if you really got to know her." Santana sips some wine, hoping it'll take down the feeling of guilt that's already building inside her chest. It'd be bad and unmoral for her to like Brittany in _that_ way, but Santana has to admit she's drawn to her.

"And as I said Santana, I'm not judging you. I know you can handle things and not let it get out of hand. I'm just trying to be a good friend here and tell you the drawbacks." Santana thanks him and they have another glass of wine as they move on to other topics. Thoughts of Brittany stay with Santana all evening.

An hour later and Santana has dropped Kurt off at the Autoshop. She's just running the hot water in her bathroom and can't wait to take a nice long bath.

While waiting she checks her inbox for any new messages. There's one from Mercedes that came twenty minutes ago. Santana opens it, excited to hear any news from her best friend.

_Hey Gurl,_

_It's been far too long since we've hung out, that's why I have a surprise for you. You know how you were talking about moving here to LA three weeks ago? Well, I think this is the perfect opportunity to check it out for real. You are cordially invited to a week of Award's after parties, everything on me. You'll get to see the place and I'm sure you're going to fall in love with it. I can't wait for your answer and it better be yes gurl because you don't want to miss this._

_Mercedes,_

_PS: You won't believe who else is coming, Rachel and Quinn. They already confirmed so you better not keep my ass waiting too long. _

_PSS: Flight information is attached to this email; bring someone along if you want. I bought you two tickets just in case there's a lady you want to introduce. _

Santana doesn't think this day can get any more perfect. There is no way in hell she is turning down the opportunity to see her friend. But now that she's flying across the country in less than a day, she freaks out as she lists in her head all the things she has to prepare and do.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Papa,<em>

_I'm sad._

_I was happy all day, especially when Santana Lopez came over. I made her my favorite smoothie and now she's totally addicted to it, I'm sure. She was really nice again; I don't think I've met anyone in this town as nice as her. And to think we were in the same place every day for months. You could have made me meet her sooner Papa, that way I would have had a friend the first day we got here. Except, I think I like her as more than a friend. _

_Today I told Santana I liked her and she said it back as soon as I said it. That's supposed to be good right? But I wasn't sure so I said it again and she said it again and then I was almost sure she understood. I hope she does because I don't understand it and she's a teacher so she probably does. _

_But then I was sad Papa because she went to dinner with her boyfriend. I mean I think he is her boyfriend since he called her and she was smiling the whole time and doing a cute giggle. I just wish she'd giggle like that when I say things, I think I'm jealous Papa. I know you told me we shouldn't want what other people have because if we were meant to have it then it'd already be ours but I really like Santana. I want her to be mine. She said she liked me too and she even wants me in her class, it's not jealousy if what you want also wants you right? _

_Well, I'm getting dizzy now, the light on my solar system burnt out so I'll have to fix it. Good thing I didn't try to show it to Santana today – it would have been a big flop and I would have been so embarrassed. I got another paycheck in the mail though. That makes me happy. I know you are blessing me from where you are. Now if you can work on Santana as well, that'd be great because I really do like her. Can you do that for me? _

_The moon is pretty tonight. It reminds me of your smile. I love you Papa_

_Britt_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll try to update soon even though I have tons of work and another story to keep up. Tell me what you think<strong>_


	4. Messes

**I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've been so busy I've hardly been able to sleep. I hope this long chapter makes up for the delay.**

**Someone was asking if Brittany is mentally retarded. I don't know where you got that impression but I think Brittany is just carefree and doesn't think about what others think of her. **

**And someone else asked if the story was going to fast. The thing is they are only attracted to one another and possibly have feelings. They're both damaged in different ways and they are sort of fixing each other. Santana's struggling to accept her feelings while Brittany knows what she feels but doesn't know what it means or to what extent. **

**Apologies once again for the slow update and I hope you like this one. It's more SantanaCentric and tells us more about her past and present life. It also has friendships, which I love writing (you know the thing that glee misses out on most of the time)**

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews. You make my day.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Messes_

The school bell rings signifying the end of class and the beginning of lunch break. Santana finishes assigning homework, and tells her students she'll be out of town for a few days so she hopes they'll be good for Ms. March who will substitute for her. The students hardly listen, most have lives to move on with, important things to attend to like inviting their friends to the party Friday night or comparing their new 'need for speed' high-score achieved under the table during class. It feels like a lifetime ago that Santana was one of those kids.

But what's here and now is Kurt standing at the door, large burgundy designer sack hanging off his shoulder – no doubt by Chanel, and his arm extended for her to hook on to. He's already been in and out with her travel bag and hand bag, storing it safely in his car.

Santana has to remind him they are respectable adults in this school when Kurt feels the urge to skip down the halls. He gets the hint and pretends that he's on his tippy toes trying to look over some basketball jocks shoulders, then he straightens his already perfect scarf and all is right again. The former students walk past Mrs. Pillsbury's office and comment on how she hasn't changed the name plaque to 'Shuester.' But then again, everyone still calls her Mrs. Pillsbury, the "Mrs." Part changed.

The whole 20 yards to his car, Kurt talks about how excited he is for Santana to finally be going to LA. It crosses her mind that it's the only large city she's never been to for some reason or another. Santana's getting an earful and she doesn't notice or hear when a certain blond haired blue eyed girl says her name quietly in the hall as she passes.

Brittany just finished picking up a transfer form from Mrs. Pillsbury's office after calculus class ended five minutes ago. She was hoping to catch Santana alone at her desk before she joined the other teachers in the teacher's lounge for lunch. All she needed was for Santana to sign the paper so she could give it back to Mrs. Pillsbury. Those were the instructions she was given, but now Santana is walking arm in arm with the man Brittany's sure she had dinner with yesterday, he's even being gentlemanly and carrying her bag. They talk and laugh the whole way down the hall. When Brittany thinks they'll turn into the teacher's lounge, she's surprised to see them walk out the front doors of McKinley instead.

Where is Santana going?

"Kurt, I'll just be a moment." He waves her off and sets his car to reverse.

Santana hurries up the stairs in her five inch pumps, demanded by Kurt. It's making it hard for her to run. She reaches the information desks and asks if she can leave a message for nurse. Pierce.

"Leave your message here," The busy woman behind the desk grabs a post it and slaps it on the counter along with a pen. Santana writes.

_To Mrs. Pierce,_

_I would just like to inform you I'll be out of town for three days so I won't be seeing Brittany. Please tell her I'm sorry I couldn't tell her in person and that I look forward to seeing her when I get back._

_Santana Lopez_

She finds someone to hand the note to but no one is paying attention to her, a patient with severe blood gushing is being rolled to the ER at break neck speed.

Santana tries her best to get the attention of the receptionist who gave her the paper. "Please make sure nurse Pierce gets this message." The woman has a phone to her left and right ear and is talking wildly into both. She nods at Santana, and Santana hopes that means yes.

"We're going to be late, what took you so long?" Santana knows Kurt is exaggerating so she says it's none of his business what she's doing as they speed down the empty roads of Lima to Lima Allen County Airport

They arrive with plenty of time to spare. Kurt deposits his car at the VIP parking area and leaves his keys with the valet instructing him that 'Burt Hummel' will come pick it up at around four in the afternoon. They pass through customs just fine and board the plane early. Kurt says that even though he flies on a weekly basis, he still gets pre-flight anxiety so it helps to board a bit before take-off. Santana doesn't see how it helps but she doesn't mind waiting. At two the captain announces for everyone to strap on their seat belts and a few minutes later they are hovering over the state of Ohio.

It's only now that Santana gets giddy; she's imagining her reunion with her old friends and wonders why she didn't try to keep in touch. The never ending supply of champagne is only heightening her anticipation for her three day holiday in the city of angels. Mercedes wasn't lying when she said she'd miss out if she didn't accept, just first class seats and all that is provided is worth saying yes to.

They land and not too long after they are being shown to a skyscraper hotel. Being in the city fills Santana with adrenalin, and honestly right now, she could stay and never go back to the dump town of Lima. Kurt and Santana get separate rooms with equally breath taking views of the city. Santana thinks that if it looks amazing now, it'll probably look magical at night when all the lights turn on the real display begins.

Mercedes, it seems, has thought of everything. She got them the limo to the hotel, she got them the best rooms and now, invitations to the hotel's sky restaurant. Santana's not sure what dress code this dinner calls for so she calls up her fashion hotline. "Kurt, can you come by my room for a second?"

It takes Kurt all thirty seconds to tell Santana she either needs a new wardrobe or needs to pack more appropriate clothes. "You're going to be at parties the next two nights, so I suggest we go shopping. You need clothes to match your charm and beauty." Without agreeing to anything, Santana's being whisked out the door.

"I didn't bring my wallet," Santana laughs while trying to keep up with Kurt's amazing street walking abilities. Santana couldn't squeeze through the crowds at his speed if she tried, that's why she's holding his hand for dear life and trying to keep up. Lord knows the disaster if she gets separated from him.

They make it down-town to where lines of impeccable fashion stores await them. Kurt seems to know his way around the area as he skips past a few stores Santana would certainly consider entering. "Trust me Santana; the look you want is not in any of those stores, but in this one." He doesn't even have to open the thick glass doors himself. A small statured man in a suit does that duty and nods at Kurt respectfully. Come to think of it, Santana's noticed that everyone they encounter acknowledges doefully Kurt in one way or another; it's like he's a mini-celebrity.

"Well don't stand around honey, start looking. We've got two hours before it's time to get dressed and you know it's more than just zipping up. Hair and make-up are essential; I can't let anyone seeing you sloppy." He says before diving nose first into a rack of silk dresses.

An hour passes and Santana's never felt this drained and energized at the same time. Between Kurt and Santana, they'd went through the entire shop and had more or less agreed on five dresses that were now hanging elegantly on a display rack. Santana shifts on the couch, tired from walking back and forth between racks as Kurt begins his analysis and critique of each dress.

There's a gold cocktail dress that shows off the back and shoulders and has thing veils of black clinging to one half of the dress and ties at the waist. The second dress is simple reaching to the ankle. Its all white and has a plunging neckline with thick sleeve straps.

The third quickly gets ruled out as not fancy enough and Santana rolls her eyes because it costs as much as a fancy dress would. The fourth dress is black and shiny and is designed to cling to the body at every single curve, it's personally Santana's favorite because she knows she's got the body to own it.

The last dress is presented and Kurt wildly explains why it's a must. The dress has one silver strap over the right shoulder; it's made of the lightest, flimsiest material that flows all the way to the heel but has a dangerously high slit up the right leg. Kurt knows how to show off an asset with giving too much away, "It's all about the teasing and never the pleasing – unless of course someone gets to tap you in this dress. That will be a pleasing experience indeed. Don't make me go into the details. "

Santana agrees with Kurt on the last dress so Kurt orders it to be packed and sent to the car while they continue to pick one more dress for tonight's dinner.

"We've already got white so that rules out the other one. All we have left is this gold dress and this black one that you seem to love. Personally, I think it shows too much for a dinner dress." Santana already knows better than to argue with Kurt so she says ok and then the gold dress is being sent to wrap.

"I've never had a more tiring shopping day in my life," Santana huffs and throws her head back to rest on the sofa. Kurt just chuckles, he's been on his feet for a much longer time than she has and he's not complaining one bit. Probably because this is sort of his job and he loves it so much, like when Santana enjoys teaching even though some kids in the class like to misbehave.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kurt offers his hand which Santana takes gladly and they walk out of the store with two very expensive dresses in the back of their car.

"To Macy's Salon," Kurt orders the driver as he's supposed to know who this Macy person is. Santana is surprised when the driver asks for no further clarification and just starts driving.

Hair and make-up is such a hassle. The moment the duo stepped into 'Macy's' salon, everyone clears for them until they reach the last station. Macy, a tall black man with an amazing buzz haircut complete with a dragon design gets up to greet Kurt. Clearly, he's gay the way his hands act like a man on a jazz musical and how he greets Kurt with two loud smacks to both cheeks. He's also British; and has the sexiest accent Santana's ever heard.

When Kurt introduces them it's like Macy goes into a coma. "She's absolutely gorgeous," he says to Kurt, eyes still wide and filled with anticipation. Santana is unable to control a blush from starting at her cheeks and spreading to her entire face.

"Is this a new up and coming?" Macy asks Kurt as he sits Santana down in the plush leather chair and begins to comb his fingers through her hair.

"I wish, but she's just a friend of mine about to have a little taste of the glamorous LA life." Kurt says from his leather chair two meters away. Seriously, Santana wonders what Kurt did to become a little king as another employee asks if he wants a refill of tequila.

"Don't be fooled, here you can go from carpet to carwash pretty quickly." Macy and Kurt share a wink and laugh, "or the other way around."

She never thought it was this much trouble for anyone to look good for all ten minutes of the red carpet.

"Just a few minutes more," Macy pats Santana on the shoulder, "you are going to kill every man in the dinner hall tonight missus." He puts a final touch of eye-shadow and then offers his hand to lead her to the mirror. Santana almost doesn't recognize herself. She doesn't know if it's the 'controlled, sex hair", or the perfect make-up job or most possibly the result of both, but she's stunned by how fucking hot she looks right now.

"I guarantee, every man in the room will be wearing that same expression darling," Macy chuckles and gives Kurt a hug. "Good luck with this one, and I've cleared a slot for tomorrow."

Santana keeps thinking that she's experiencing the most exciting thing in the world when another thing comes along and blows the previous one out of the water. She's so caught up in all the dinner preparations that she forgets her life in Lima, and she forgets Brittany.

At exactly seven, Kurt knocks on Santana's door. She'd been expecting it. She twirls for Kurt to inspect how the dress fits on her all he musters is a subtle shake of his head. She feels so self-conscience in the golden dress, she's never worn anything so beautiful to a dinner.

"Santana Lopez, no one's going to know what hit them when you walk into that gala hall. Are you sure you don't want to be an actress or singer? I could get you all the right connections and between Mercedes and I, I think we could find someone to make you big."

Santana's never thought of it really, and Kurt's comment has her flattered. "Do you think so?" She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

"Tell me _you'll_ think about it," Kurt says as he checks his watch smartly. "Time to go, can't have the diva waiting." Santana takes one last breath and one last look in the mirror before striding to hook her arm in Kurt's confidently.

"Thanks for everything," She whispers in his ear, never feeling more grateful for Kurt than she is now.

The restaurant is beautiful; it's the only thing Santana can think upon entering. The people in it are dressed to perfection.

At the end of the restaurant where the huge glass windows display the thriving city and the lights zipping through the glass is the girl Santana's known as her best friend since fighting each other for solos in the glee club.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mercedes all but leaps from her seat, not caring for the food she nearly unsettles. Two other women try to keep the bowls from spilling their contents all over the table cloth. "Santana Lopez, you finally made it."

She gives Santana a hug which she eagerly accepts. Santana misses her friends, her link to a life she's forgotten about. "It's nice to see you again Cedes, you look excellent." The diva's lost a few pounds and she has this glow about her, the kind you see in great performers. "And you Santana should look like this all the time." Mercedes sweeps her off Kurt's arm and brings her to sit in the seat reserved for her. She gets up again a second later not being able to resist giving hugs to Quinn and Rachel. They're just as beautiful as they were before, even Rachel who Santana has a bias against just because of her nose.

Mercedes of course greets Kurt the way she always has, like sassy girls getting their gossip on immediately. They sit with the others and the stories start rolling out like reels of film, some are colorful others memorable and some in black and white. Santana realizes how much of her friends lives she's missed while pursuing her education and finding herself in collage. Mercedes has become a big star, scoring a record deal and selling over a million copies of her first album "I am me". She's nominated for five Grammy awards this year. Quinn went to Yale and studied Public Relations. Somehow or another through a series of fortunate events she ended up working with Mercedes.

Santana finally hears Kurt's story. How he became one of the most respected fashion advisor in the industry after finishing from NYADA. It doesn't really connect, he studied stage and performance but this is where he ended up. Kurt jokes that he had to change his profession because he and Rachel were always auditioning for the same parts on the off Broadway productions and Rachel got them every time. Rachel's story is just as Santana predicted. She went from NYADA to Broadway and now she's the lead in the Broadway re-production of Les' Miserables.

"So what's your story Santana?" Mercedes elbows her slightly having been dying to hear how Santana Lopez, feisty head bitch who never gave anyone the time of day ended up as a teacher and in Lima at that. Everyone else joins in encouragement by nodding their heads over their glasses of wine and giving her their full attention.

"I studied Journalism for my undergrad degree and then I went on to get my Masters in English Language and Literature, both from Brown University." Santana sums up. Mercedes is not having it though. "Gurl, that was the most boring autobiography I've heard. I need other details like were out and proud at Browns? Did you have any other girlfriends besides that Katrina bitch who was your roommate? And why the hell are you in Lima when you could be living it up here with all your friends?"

Thos e are all things Santana is uncomfortable to discuss. She clears her throat and answers as best she can. "People at Browns knew about my sexuality but it wasn't like I was flying a rainbow kite. And yes, after Katrina there was a few other exes but they were all sort of the same – bitches. It's like they all caught it from me and somewhere along the line I didn't have any left. And Lima, well I was there for a year clearing up legal stuff having to do with my mom's passing."

"Mrs. Lopez died?" Rachel Berry's thick eyebrows shoot to her hairline. Of all people, Rachel is concerned about her mom – it makes Santana wonder if she ever stays out of other people's business.

"Yeah, last year when I finished from Browns, she wasn't there to see me. It's taken about a year for everything to get settled, that's why I'm teaching at McKinley." Santana sees the rest of the eyebrows around the table raise. She's sure it's because no one expected her to teach at the place she used to study.

"So are you seeing anyone now?" Mercedes asks. Santana was expecting that. "Well…" She stalls not knowing what to answer. It should be an easy 'No' but there's this blonde girl that makes visitations in her mind when she least desires it. She can see Kurt waiting for her answer with baited breath along with the other girls. "No, It's complicated, we – I'm not seeing anyone." She musters unconvincingly.

"You so are seeing someone!" Rachel gets excited, never being able to not know about other people's lives, public or private. "Who is it?" Santana is uncomfortable to say the least. She doesn't want to explain what she herself doesn't know.

"I'm seeing someone," Kurt pops into the conversation. Santana smiles thankfully at him for saving her. "He's gorgeous and generous. He really helped me get over Blaine after he left me for Sebastian." A round of 'awwws' and 'Blaine sucks' make their way around the table.

Rachel shares that she's still seeing Finn via a long distance relationship and Quinn says she's still looking although right now she's stuck with 'Puck'. "He'll be here tomorrow for the Grammy Awards after party." Quinn informs. It doesn't sound like she cares about him much. Perhaps there's something in it for her and for him, something that isn't love. Santana knows things like this happen in Hollywood all the time. Mercedes finishes by announcing she 'ain't ready for a relationship' now that she's making it big and using all her time doing the thing she loves.

The friends reflect on that. They all ended up doing something they loved one way or another and they'd all made it big. "Don't let the label 'Lima Losers' decide your fate", Rachel had once told everyone in glee club - looks like she was right.

They talk over dessert about tomorrow's plans, the Grammy Awards and the after party. "I can only stay one more night," Santana tells her friends apologetically, "I can't take too many days off." Rachel says she understands because she has to get back to the stage before her understudy ruins Les Miserables for the teenagers of the 21st century. The evening draws to a close and everyone retreats to their rooms to rest in lieu of tomorrow's big event.

Santana things of crashing the moment she steps into her rooms, kicking her heels off and leaving them untidy by the door. It feels like the jet lag has finally caught up with her. The bed is just so tempting right now, she wants to slip under the sheets and dream of life in LA.

It was an easy decision, to stay in Lima, with Brittany there always in her thoughts. But here she could dream of the other life.

She slips out of her dress, hanging it up carefully. She'd never imagine treating something that expensive any other way.

There's a knock on her door. She struggles to decide if she should cover herself first or see who's calling. She chooses to run to the bathroom and grab the bath robe before going to the door. She finishes tying the ropes of the thick robe around her waist as she stands on her toes to look through the viewer. She sees a bob of blond hair and immediately recognizes who it is.

"Hey Quinn," Santana opens the door slightly not knowing if the meeting will be brief or if she will have to open it wider for Quinn to step in.

Quinn looks at Santana gingerly and folds her hands – not what a confident Public Relations representative would do. There's vulnerability about her and Santana can't pinpoint if it has anything to do with her or not.

"Do you want to come in?" Santana says not knowing what to do since Quinn has yet to say anything.

"I'd like that."

Santana steps aside as she swings the door wider back on its hinges.

"Where you going to take a shower or?" Quinn takes one look at Santana's apparel and gives an apologetic smile for obviously interrupting something.

"Yeah, I was. Is there a reason you're here?" Santana cuts to the chase. She can't think of a reason that Quinn Fabray would be in her room. They aren't close, not anymore. It's evident by how they didn't keep in touch; after Lima, they went their separate ways and haven't seen each other for years.

"I'd like to talk to you if that's ok."

Santana prepares herself to listen. What could Quinn possibly want to talk to her about?

"It might take a bit of time. I just need to talk to someone – someone who's in the same situation." Quinn sits on the bed as Santana nods slowly, only partly understanding what Quinn is saying.

"I won't be long."

Quinn hears the shower start. She tries to organize the words in her mind; how will she explain her situation? It's messed up is an understatement. She can't find a solution to something she doesn't understand.

She gets up and steps out onto the balcony. The city lights greet her like every other day – she knows this city like the back of her hand. Ever since moving here four years ago, the sights, sounds, and vibes have always excited her. They kept her on a constant high, but today they did nothing.

This is her home. Not Lima where she grew up and not New Haven where she studied at Yale for four years; LA just felt right the moment she stepped into it. But it doesn't feel like home, not tonight. It's more like an office, prestigious and worthy of her position but restricting all the same. It's bright but not warm. She hasn't felt warmth in a long time, no amount of sleeping with Puck has had that effect.

"A lot on your mind huh?" Santana stands behind Quinn, dressed in cotton PJ's that look out of place in this fancy, five star hotel room. Her hair is damp still, that's what the towel in her hand is for. Quinn's words were killing her, what could she possibly know about her situation? The question gave her an incentive to get out of the shower as quick as possible.

"Overwhelming is more accurate." Quinn turns to face Santana for a brief second before her eyes drop down to the blinking lights of the casino's below.

"Puck is having an affair Santana, it's disgusting."

Santana's taken back by the venom in her voice, sure it's never pleasing to know the person your with is seeing someone else, but Quinn is beyond that – it's like she wants to kill him

"You know Puck, why are you still with him?" After he knocked her up in high-school, Santana thought Quinn would have enough brains to stay away from him.

"He's convenient. What I mean is we're together but not really together; if it weren't for Beth we'd probably not know each other anymore."

It takes Santana by surprised that Quinn's child is still involved in all this. She thought it was all over when Quinn gave her up to Rachel's mom, Shelby.

"Why are you telling me this Quinn?" Its killing her, not knowing where this is leading to and what does it have to do with her and Brittany?

"Because you said you were in a complicated relationship, and I need someone to talk to." Quinn looks at her with pleading eyes, hoping Santana will let her keep talking.

"Ok, so you're not together with him; why are you so upset? He has the habit of flirting up every girl that shows the slightest interest in him. Of course he's going to hook up with other people. Are you guys sleeping together?"

"Occasionally," Quinn sighs as she leans her back against the railing, "But that's not the problem. He can sleep with anyone, just not the girl he's with now."

Santana cocks her head to the side, "who is she?"

"She is a kid. Her name is Emily Fields. She's an up and coming star; they just finished doing a film together, although not as co-stars - she actually plays his sister which makes it even weirder."

"I didn't know Puck was doing films." Santana doesn't want to say anything about the underage thing as she's wading in the same murky waters – she thinks.

"Do you not watch the news?" Quinn laughs uneasily. "She's only 18, how can he do that? It makes me want to puke."

Santana doesn't have an answer. "So you're upset he's seeing a younger actress, is that it?"

"No. That's not 'only' it."

There's more. Santana thinks she probably won't be getting any sleep tonight.

"It throws off our whole dynamic. What is Beth going to think when she sees the gossip? Puck isn't trying to hide his obvious relationship. I'm mad at him for being such a dick and fucking every girl he can get with. Does he not think of the consequences? If he was actually dating someone, I wouldn't mind at all but I don't want Beth to read about how her birth dad is Hollywood's biggest man-whore."

"Quinn, I think you're over reacting." That short sentence earns her glare sharper than a pen knife. "She's just one girl, and even if she's a lot younger than him, it's not like she's underage." The same thought had been running through Santana's mind lately about Brittany. She had to be at least 18. But then she'd start all over again about how she was her teacher and she had morals and it just wouldn't be right.

"I'm pretty sure he's seeing some other women too, at least one other woman." Quinn's voice drops lower like the burdens really are becoming too heavy.

"How?" Santana leans in closer to Quinn till their shoulders are touching side by side.

"He pays her well. I've checked his account – every two weeks he sends money to an unknown account. I tried to find out to whom the account belonged to but I couldn't trace it."

"It could be anything Quinn,"

"No, he sends money regularly, as I said, every two weeks. It coincides with something else. Every two weeks he goes missing for one night. When I ask him about it he just says it's personal."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what to say." Santana puts her arm around Quinn in an effort to show support even though she's been defending Puck the whole time. She normally wouldn't, Puck deserves to be criticized but something about his situation that relates uncannily to hers makes it impossible to speak against.

"Don't be sorry." Quinn turns her head to give Santana a smile. "I just needed someone to talk to, and Puck – he can go to hell for what he's doing."

Santana smiles back only half-heartedly.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep now. You look really tired."

"I am," Santana says and leads the way back into her room. She sees Quinn off at the door before closing it and nose diving right into bed. She doesn't wake up till the sun comes out in full force.

The moment she opens her eyes she fumbles for the hotel phone, "is this room service? I need coffee ASAP. Room 1608." She hangs up and props her body to lean against the head board of the bed. She checks the time on her mobile screen, 1 pm. damn, she slept for a long time. She also sees seven missed calls, three from Kurt, two from Mercedes, and one from an unknown number.

They can wait; she really needs her morning coffee before she speaks to anyone.

She crawls out of bed and changes into something simple - jean and a tight, white, tank top. She throws a black leather jacket onto the bed just in case she needs to go out – which she doesn't plan on doing.

Room service comes knocking on her door with coffee and some extra appetizers just in case she's feeling the need to eat. She does so she takes all of whatever the lady brought and pays her. While sipping her hot coffee and eating a red-bean bun, Santana thinks of what she should do with the rest of her day. No doubt she'll have to call Kurt to hear him murmur about her getting ready for the Grammy Awards after party. Mercedes was probably just calling to check if she'd woken up yet and as for the anonymous number – she's still deciding if she should call back or delete it. Other than that, she's free to see the city or do anything she wants. Before she makes any choices, there's a knock on her door.

She's greeted by Kurt who doesn't look too happy. "Santana, glad you finally woke up. You missed breakfast."

"I'm having it now," she lets Kurt in and shows him her coffee and plate of buns and cookies.

He still doesn't look too pleased. "Please tell me you didn't eat more than two of those cookies and half a bun."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I'm not your model or whoever you work with Kurt, I can eat anything I want." It's his turn to roll his eyes. This is the extent of their relationship, neither giving in or caring about what the other thinks - that's how they get along.

"Well then, we're going to see the city. Mercedes has been talking non-stop about how you'll fall in love with it and move in."

Santana grabs her coat and shoulder bag as she follows Kurt to the lobby. She's pretty sure she's already in love with it, even if just a little bit.

Three hours later and she thinks she's in love with it completely. She knows what Quinn felt when she first got here. Quinn seems to have forgotten about her late night visit and whole heartedly says, "See, I told you it just feels right. God, I love this city – I love everything about it."

The next thing she knows is that she's going through the same process as yesterday, getting hair and make-up done at Macy's. She gets back to the room and wriggles into the perfect fit of a dress and chooses stilettos to match the silvery color.

The Grammy awards are exciting, seeing Mercedes up on the stage for the third time of the evening fills Santana with so much pride. Who knew she'd come so far? three Grammy awards for the breakout singer.

Immediately after the award show, she gets into a limo with Kurt and they are dropped off at the bar pulsing with music that almost makes her go deaf. Mercedes is on the carpet when they arrive. She motions for Santana and Kurt to join her. The paps fire their flashes a mile a minute as the three glamorous people smile in every direction. Santana hasn't felt so full of adrenalin than in this moment, maybe being a star isn't so bad – attention has always been her thing and it shows as she works the camera like someone who's been in the business for a long time. Kurt can hardly contain his excitement, he didn't expect Santana to get this much attention – but he's got to be honest, she's always looked like a star and acted like a bitch. She'd be perfect for the industry if only he could convince her.

They stay on the carpet for another ten minutes before Mercedes leads them all into the bar.

Santana is the picture of perfection when she steps into the strobe flooded bar. She has difficulty telling one face from another, but she's sure she's partying with a ton of celebrities. People bat their eyes in her direction and she knows there are a dozen eyes racking up and down her body. It feels fucking good; she hasn't felt this alive in ages. Out of nowhere, Kurt hands her something to drink. It's strong and effective in getting her to let loose. Someone, Quinn, leads her out to the dance floor and gets her grind on. Santana's semi drunk but she knows Quinn is doing this, touching her and moving her hands fluidly in any place she wants because there is someone else here who she wants to ignore.

Santana's not that into it. She grinds with Quinn but keeps her eyes open for a face she hasn't seen in a long time. She finally does, a few meters away Puck is sucking face with a tall, slim girl. Quinn seems to have seen it too as she takes Santana's hand and leads her to the bar. Quinn calls for shots and the bartender delivers. Santana's judgment isn't working so well after her first …whatever she had, so she takes shots along with Quinn. They laugh and pull each other to the dance floor again, now bordering wasted.

After a song or maybe ten, they settle down at a table and lean their heads against each other. Their eyes glass over and they stare out seeing nothing. Eventually the others join them, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, this handsome boy he's picked up, and finally Puck and the girl Emily. She looks young, so young – less than 18, but she looks like she's in love with Puck.

An hour passes and their drunk asses have gotten into a strange conversation about their high-school love triangle. Mercedes laughs loudly at how Quinn and Rachel used to fight over Finn and Puck and how Santana just seemed to get the best of both of them. "They were gross!" Santana shouts over the thumping music, "hence why I became a lesbian."

Another half an hour and they are moving to another party, Santana doesn't know what time it is but she doesn't care. She'll be a high-school teacher another day, now she just wants to be the girl she was in high-school.

Somewhere between the first and second party, Emily goes home. Santana hasn't even met her properly but she's glad the girl isn't staying. Puck isn't worth her time. He on the other-hand pulls out his charm and stops at nothing to make Santana admit he was a good fuck in high-school and that's why they had been together for a year. She refuses and they get into a fight, a friendly fight which turns into something unexpected. She can't remember how, only that now she's being kissed ferociously by Puck and she can't breathe. He lets her go and Santana's so dizzy she nearly trips over, Rachel catches her in time.

"What the hell?" Santana shouts. They are still outside the bar, on the street with paparazzi's everywhere but she doesn't care. "Come on," he tries to say, "we had a thing and I think we still do." He winks and all Santana wants to do is punch him in the face. "I'm seeing someone, and did you forget that I'm a …" Kurt covers her mouth before she can say 'lesbian' and ruin any chances he has of making her someone.

There's silence after that, well as silent as it gets with music blaring from the bar entrance five feet away. "You…I didn't know." Puck stutters thoroughly embarrassed. He looks at everyone else, about to ask why no one told him, but from their faces it doesn't look like anyone knew either – even Kurt is surprised.

"But I thought…" Rachel starts but doesn't get a chance to finish.

"I said it was complicated and it is." Santana's not shouting anymore and the paparazzi don't seem all that interested now that the group has calmed down.

"What's her name?" Quinn asks.

"Brittany," She almost whispers but says it again louder and with more confidence, "I'm seeing a girl and her name is Brittany." Kurt looks the most shocked out of them all.

Saying her name out loud does something to Santana, it's like she's finally accepting that she does like Brittany in _that_ way, and that maybe she'll defy all logic and act on her feelings for the girl who found a way into her heart. She hasn't had the time to really think about it but now that she does it scares her.

"I'm going back to the hotel." She notifies her friends but it no responds. Quinn is already at Pucks throat and she's angry, really angry at Puck for being such a screw up. Kurt looks apologetic but runs off after his boy toy whose had enough drama and needs alcohol. That leaves Mercedes and Rachel. Well, only Rachel now that some big-ass producer is chatting Mercedes up and it's not like she can leave.

They get a cab back to the hotel.

Santana can't sleep, she's half-awake in her bed. Rachel went to bed an hour ago after they got back and had another drink in Santana's room. Rachel kept asking about Brittany and Santana doesn't know if she'd gone too far and revealed the inappropriateness of having a relationship with a student. She's so drunk and for all she knows she could have said anything – heck she could have made out with Rachel without knowing it because right now she's feeling horny and alone and like she's missing out on something important. What her life has been missing all along – and she'd thought she'd find it here, but no. LA, the parties, the allure of fame have done nothing to fill the ache.

She doesn't know what she's doing but she picks up her phone and dials the unknown number. She just needs to hear someone; talk to anybody, a stranger would be perfect. It keeps ringing and Santana loses hope that anyone will pick up until finally someone does.

"What are you doing?" Santana recognizes the voice immediately, "Why are you calling me? You know I'm still mad at you."

"Brittany baby?" Santana chuckles at her use of words, "I'm sorry… I'm drunk but I'm coming home tomorrow." The other end is silent; Santana thinks maybe the line cut. "Hello? Britt? BRITTAAAANNYYYYY"

"Go to bed Santana, I'll talk to you later." She hears, and then the line cuts for real. Santana takes the phone away from her ear and stares at the screen; she blinks a few times then dials again. She's not fucking finished and no one hangs up on her. It goes to voicemail and she tries again. Another three times of hearing 'this is Britt and Lord T, say who the message is for after the beep otherwise we might get confused BEEEEEEP,' and Santana is about to throw her phone out the window. She tries again and Brittany picks up.

"Brittany? Listen to me; you don't get to hang up the phone when I'm not done talking." Her words slur and come out unevenly pitched.

"Why should I listen to you Santana? It was a mistake for me to call you last night. I didn't know where you were going and I got your number from the Principle. You didn't come over and I wanted to know why. I thought maybe it was because I said I liked you but obviously you're out of town and with your boyfriend and I shouldn't have called. Goodnight Santana." She won't let Brittany hang up on her, not for the second time this evening.

"Wait, Brittany." The line doesn't cut.

"I know you're mad at me but I'll make it up to you, I promise. I should have told you in person…"

"Santana, you can't make up a missed birthday." The line goes dead and so does Santana's heart for a short moment.

What just happened? It's now of all times that she feels the need to close her eyes and sleep. She wishes she could go to her friends, anybody who will listen to her, tell her what to do. But she closes her eyes and dreams of a girl sitting alone in an empty house on her birthday.

Brittany hangs up the phone and rushes for her diary. Today she's forgotten to write in it, Santana was missing and she couldn't think of anything else. Her mom never came home, not last night and won't be home tonight from the looks of it. It's just her, Tubbington who's already curled up sleeping at the end of the bed, and her dad.

_Dear Papa, _

_You are the only one who never forgets my birthday. I saw the full moon and the ring of stars around it, it looked like Saturn – you know that's my favorite. _

_I think this has been one of the worst birthdays of my life. Apart from your present, I didn't get anything from anyone, well they don't know it's my birthday so it's not their fault, but mama had to stay at the hospital again. It's like that time you told me lots of people were injured from that bomb and so mama had to take care of them – it's been two days and she hasn't come home. I think I ate the last frozen pizza, and I don't want to steal mama's money because it's wrong but I don't want to cash in the cheque. Maybe I'll go see mama at the hospital tomorrow and ask her some. _

_I called Santana Lopez. She didn't pick up last night but then she called me just now. She was really drunk and I didn't want to talk to her while she was drunk because I know she won't remember anything I say in the morning. I wish she didn't have to go with her boyfriend out of town, then maybe for once I'd have someone to celebrate my birthday with besides mom and maybe Julie, but she just had to go. Do you think if I told her beforehand that she'd change her plans and stay with me instead? Probably not right? I thought so too. _

_She says she likes me but I'm not sure. You know on the phone she called me baby? And she said she was coming home like she was coming home to see me? People usually aren't confusing for me but Santana is. I think she's confused about herself too. Maybe she doesn't know yet that it's ok to like girls, like that time I was confused and you said it didn't matter if I didn't want to go on dates with boys and make bracelets with my girlfriends instead even though all the girls were dating at that time. Then Sarah thought I was a lesbian because I always said no to boys, and then she kissed me. But I wasn't a lesbian – I didn't know what one was back then, I just didn't want to hold hands with boys and ride in their smelly cars. I never really liked anyone like I do Santana, I think I can make a list of all the ways she's better than everyone else and why I like her so much. _

_Well, Tubbs sang happy birthday to me and I got another painting done. It's a picture of a music carousel, the winding kind, the kind I once asked you for when I was ten. But I don't want it anymore of course. I'm nineteen now, that means I'm pretty grown up huh? _

_I'm really tired papa but I'm really glad you didn't forget my birthday, I think I'm going to paint it tomorrow so I can remember it and keep it always._

_I love you the same as when I was eighteen,_

_Brittany_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter something unexpected happens and maybe a little affection?<strong>

**I appreciate your feedback**


	5. Break even

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I'm trying to keep up here but I have final exams in two weeks so :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Break even_

Santana wakes up at seven and she doesn't know why. Not until she properly wakes up and knows it's because she doesn't want to be here. But seven is too early for someone with a killer hangover and a painful heart. It was Brittany's birthday and she wasn't there. Granted, she didn't know but it still didn't make the image any less appeasing. If only she'd known, what would she have done? Would she have cancelled on Mercedes? Certainly not. Would it have helped if she told Brittany she'd make it up to her when she got back? But she'd already said that and it did nothing to make the situation better. She decided there was only one way to fix it - make Brittany see she didn't do it on purpose and that she didn't have a choice. Brittany would have to understand.

She shuts her eyes again trying to hold on to any last bits of sleep left but she can't, her head is already making up an apology and imagining the different reactions Brittany could have. She decides to ring for room service.

The Lady is even more ready today than she was yesterday, it's like she brought the whole buffet up to her room. Santana selected a few pastries to have with her coffee and then shut the door. She immediately poured herself a cup of the strong black liquid and drank it, and then she had another one.

Her head still hurt but she had bigger problems. The longer she stayed in the hotel room the more restless she got. None of her friends were awake yet, not that she'd want to tell anyone just how complicated her life was right now, and she didn't feel like wandering the city alone. It had somehow, overnight, lost its pull on her. To be honest, she just wants to hop on the first plane back to Lima so she can get this weight off her shoulders.

She knows her return flight is for three in the afternoon and she counts the hours. It's eight now so she has seven hours to kill. She counts how many of those hours she'll be alone – four. She starts with a shower, she can't remember if she'd washed last night –it grosses her out. She'd gotten out of her fancy dress with the help of Rachel - that she can remember because she remembers telling Rachel not to stare so intently at her boobs. Rachel of course just walked to the bed and cuddled a pillow, when she was still staring at Santana's boobs but talking about how faraway Finn was, Santana realized the other girl was just staring in general. But then she blacked out for a little while. So she concludes that she'd gotten into her pajamas and went to bed – without showering. Gross.

Once the water fills nearly to the top of the tub Santana strips and gently gets in so as not to get water everywhere. She settles into the warm water and ducks her head under it for a few seconds letting her face feel the heat and her brain feel something other than pain. She emerges but keeps her eyes closed as she lays her head back and rests. Her mind thinks a bit clearer.

She runs through all the things she's got to do. Pack. Find a way to change her ticket for something earlier. Think of something to say to Brittany. Think of something to do to make it up to her. And try not to think of Brittany. The more she thinks about her the guiltier she feels.

She tries to remember the conversation she'd had with Brittany last night. She'd said she'd gotten her number from Principle Figgins. She'd been worried about her. She'd thought that Kurt was her boyfriend. Shit. Brittany must have seen them leave together arm in arm. That was one thing Santana had to clear up as soon as possible.

Santana washed quickly, not willing to wait one more minute. She was feeling claustrophobic in this big city. She dried herself off, dried her hair and looked for something to put on. At first she went through her clothes one by one, but then decided it'd be faster to throw everything on the bed and pack whatever she wasn't going to wear. She left the two expensive dresses Kurt had bought in the closet. She'd have no need for them in the future.

Finding a new ticket proves impossible; apparently her ticket cannot be changed. She had called the airplane company with no luck. She was going to be stuck in LA for the rest of the six hours.

Not knowing what to do, Santana decides going somewhere is better than staying cooped up in the hotel room. Perhaps by now one of her friends has gained consciousness and will accompany her.

The first door she tries is Kurt but when a blond boy wearing only boxers and yawning loudly opens the door, Santana apologizes and leaves. She tries Quinn's room but there is no answer at all. She won't go to Puck, on no circumstances will she talk to him again – not this morning –which leaves Mercedes and Rachel. The security guard at the Diva's door tells her Mercedes is still out cold so she goes to her last resort, already she knows it's going to be long six hours.

She can hear Rachel three doors down from her room. Some extremely fast dialog is being said interrupted by singing and then more dialog. Santana doesn't understand how Rachel can be at it so early in the morning as if last night had no affect on her.

She knocks on Rachel's door, but the talking keeps right on.

_Cosette! Now I remember!  
>Cosette! How can it be?<br>We were children together  
>Look what's become of me...<em>

_Good God! Ooh, what a rumpus!_

Santana knocks again, louder this time; finally Rachel comes to the door.

"Santana, you're up bright and early. To what do I have the pleasure of seeing you at this hour?" Rachel struggles to talk while breathing. Even her breath training is failing her.

"I…can I come in?"

Rachel holds the door open for her then closes it.

"I'm sorry for the mess, normally I'm very neat and tidy but this morning I woke up from a terrible dream in which Nancy, my understudy, was the perfect Eponine. I started practicing the second I woke up, which explains why I'm still in my PJ's and my headbands and such are scattered to the four winds. Everything must be used as a prop when really necessary."

She scurries about putting some things away, a stocking gets thrown into the closet, and scripts are removed from the bed. Rachel pats the soft mattress, which Santana takes as an invite to sit down. It doesn't look like she's getting Rachel Berry out and about until she's satisfied this Nancy girl is not going to steal her spotlight.

"Where was I up to?" Rachel scans the sheet of paper in her hand then gets frustrated that she'd lost it in a mix up with some others when she cleared the bed.

"Something about a romp in the hay," Santana jokes and folds her legs.

"Oh right," Rachel finds her paper, "and it's not romp, a _rumpus_ is a disturbance, an outcry."

Santana snorts, "like there's a difference, they're both disturbing and terribly loud."

"And you Santana, cannot go one day without being crude. What do your students think of you?" Rachel's hands go to her hips and her brows lower together in disapproval.

"They think I'm hot," Santana shrugs

"That is hardly a standard phrase a teacher should be willing to put up with. What will happen to children? They are already losing their innocence at such a young age; your attitude is not helping Santana."

Rachel has forgotten her script altogether.

"What? Because most kids these days lose their virginity before you did? Sorry couldn't help it."

Rachel's jaw drops and Santana feels slightly bad for making that joke.

"Come on Berry, don't be such a drama queen. I'm perfect – my students think I'm a badass teacher who knows her shit."

Rachel snaps out of her daze and clears her throat. "Moving on then." She realizes this is the part where Marius has a small exchange with her.

"Santana?"

"What?" Santana eyes dart from Rachel's pants to her widen eyes. All of a sudden Rachel is rummaging through her travel bag and producing another script. She waves it in Santana's face. Whatever insult Santana was about say about Rachel's trumpet pajama's is replaced with a question.

"What's this for?"

"For you, to practice with me." Rachel smiles widely. "Read Marius lines. He's the one Eponine, me, is head over heels in love with."

"Rachel, I studied this text in literature class." Santana rolls her eyes but takes the script and scans through the page. "So do I need to make a manly voice?"

"No Santana, just read it and try to use emotion."

_That girl, who can she be? _

Santana exaggerates the first and last words. _  
><em>

_That cop! He'd like to jump us  
>But he ain't smart, not he.<em>

Rachel replies without looking at the script, her hands taking on a life of their own.

_Eponine, who was that girl?_

_Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!  
>Eponine, find her for me!<em>

Santana all but shouts and waves her arms, and then she doubles over in laughter. This must be what if feels like to be Rachel Berry every day.

"Santana," Rachel pouts and plops onto the bed next to the girl rolling with laughter.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She composes herself and tries to keep a straight face. "Ok, continue." Rachel eyes her suspiciously, expecting her to break face any second. But she continues.

_What will you give me?  
><em>

_Anything!  
><em>

_Got you all excited now,  
>But God knows what you see in her<br>Ain't you all delighted now_

_No, I don't want your money sir..._

_Eponine! Do this for me...  
>Discover where she lives<br>But careful how you go  
>Don't let your father know<br>'Ponine! I'm lost until she's found!_

Santana pleads with her voice and her eyes. They look straight at Rachel with an earnestness that takes Rachel aback.

_You see, I told you so!  
>There's lots of things I know<em>

_'Ponine... she knows her way around!_

The page ends and Rachel smiles at Santana. The girl looks at the sheets deep in thought.

'_I'm lost until she's found.'_

"Can we take a walk now Rachel?" Santana's voice is uncharacteristically meek. There's something going on with Santana and now Rachel has an itch to know what it is.

"Come on," Rachel takes the script out of Santana's hand and leads them out of the hotel room, locking the door behind her.

They stop by Starbucks to get a vanilla latte and cappuccino. Santana hasn't said anything the whole time, she keeps checking her watch, counting down the minutes till she gets on that damn plane and heads home.

"Have you ever felt lost Rachel?"

The girl spoken to almost spits out her coffee, Santana has never asked for her advice on anything – much less something deep and vague like that question.

She starts to clear her throat as they find a table.

"Everyone feels lost sometimes Santana. I felt lost when I moved to New York. I had a scholarship and I loved studying performance but there were days I wasn't sure. I did everything I could to begin my broadway experience. I went to so many productions; I was that girl with no friends who spent her waking hours watching people work. I got to talk with people in the business and they told me how hard it was to make it. Sometimes I doubted myself, I wondered if I was truly good enough to be a star. There were so many people trying, maybe I was just 'another' one of those people."

Santana imagines a younger Rachel Berry scurrying from class to theater to class again.

"But you figured it out."

"Yes, God or fate or something saw it was only right for my talent to be showcased." Rachel beams.

Santana's used to hearing Rachel talk so highly of herself. Sometimes she thinks God or fate or somebody just had to hire her or else they'd lose their sanity from her obnoxious attitude and persistent behavior.

"What is it Santana, I know something is on your mind."

"I can't tell you." Santana looks out the window at the weather becoming bleaker with each passing minute. People weave through the traffic and walk swiftly down the sidewalks on their way to somewhere important. Everyone has a destination and a purpose, Santana wishes she did too or at least that hers was a little clearer. _Where does she go with Brittany? _

"Don't worry Santana, you'll figure it out." Rachel pats Santana's arm before answering an incoming call.

They hurry back to the hotel. Kurt is in a bad mood – something to do with his boy toy. He needs Santana to open her room so he can return the dresses.

"You didn't think I bought these did you?" He puts them back into their plastic covers and marches down the hall back to his room.

Four hours – just four hours till she's on the plane home to Brittany.

They creep by slowly. Everyone gathers for lunch, most still hung-over. Mercedes is too happy about winning awards and babbling about producers who want to work with her that she doesn't notice the terrible mood hanging over the table. Quinn refuses to talk to anyone; her simple explanation was that if she opens her mouth people may need to run for cover. Puck keeps looking at Quinn with an apologetic expression. He looks at Santana too but she ignores him choosing instead to write 'I'm sorry' and the beginning of an explanation on a paper napkin which she crosses out and writes again, several times. Rachel looks on at her friends with a glum expression – so much for a happy reunion. Kurt skipped off to another table that his boy toy from last night occupies.

"So Santana. Has the city won your heart?" She gulps at Mercedes question. She liked the city but the only thing in her heart right now was a blond haired girl miles away.

"I haven't decided yet." Santana responds with a polite smile. She doesn't want to hurt Mercedes feelings.

"Well, now that you've been here. I expect you to visit more often. Did you see the scoops this morning? Everyone wants to know about 'Mercedes hot friend'. There are pictures of you all over the internet!"

Santana's smile drops. If anything, she doesn't need more fans. The Dalton boys, the McKinley sports jocks and the middle aged teachers are enough.

"Are they bad?"

The way Mercedes shifts her eyes and doesn't respond right away tell her that there are probably some less than classy photo's of her partying last night.

"I don't want to see them do I?"

Mercedes shakes her head. Quinn and Rachel immediately perk up though and she can see them unsubtly searching for last night's scoops on their iphones.

Santana swipes Quinn's iphone when her friend stares at it with a frown. It's definitely not a flattering picture. She's pictured dancing on the dangerous side with Quinn. Who the fuck lets creepy photographers into parties anyways?

"What if your girlfriend sees these photos?" Quinn's eyes meet brown ones that turn from confusion to worry."I don't know." Santana gets up from the table and even though according to her watch she still has three hours till take-off she says she's going home.

On her way out of the café she tells Kurt to meet her at the airport. He's bewildered with Santana's behavior but doesn't question it.

She's at the airport waiting, looking at her watch and waiting some more. After the first ten minutes of sitting around she thought of calling Brittany, tell her she's on her way, maybe mention not looking at the internet till she can explain things. But her courage fails her every time. Her fingers ghost over the call button but she never presses it.

"The security here really is a pain; do they not know who I am? Questioning why I'm traveling with women's clothes in my suitcase is so 2000 and late." Kurt plops down next to her and seeing as she remains silent he steals a glance at her.

"Does the glum look have anything to do with your pseudo girlfriend? By the way, I can't believe you dropped the bomb like that."

Santana doesn't look like she's going to answer that one either. Kurt huffs out loud. "You know what? To hell what people think - if you like each other than you should just go for it."

"What if I made a mess of things?" Santana says quietly, not daring to look up from the floor.

"Now what did you do? You've been out of town. You couldn't possibly have screwed up minus the fact that Puck kissed you which isn't even technically your fault."

"I missed her birthday."

Kurt blinks. "I'm sure she understood your reasons."

"I haven't had the chance to tell her yet."

Kurt gets off his seat and squats in front of Santana; forcing her to look him in the eye. "You didn't tell her that you were skipping town?"

"Yes, and no. Everything is just fucked up ok!" She shouts and regrets it immediately when several sets of eyes look her way.

"Ok, explain things to me slowly honey." Kurt gets back into his seat and sends a bitch face to everyone else who should be minding their own business. He tentatively places a hand on her shoulder, not sure if the gesture will be welcomed.

"I don't know where to start. There's something about her that I can't put my finger on. She has this power over me."

Kurt waits patiently for Santana to gather her thoughts.

"You know when we stopped at the hospital?" Kurt nods.

"I left a message for her mother because she was on a shift. I guess the message never got to Brittany. She got my number from Principle Figgins because she was worried about me not coming over. She called but I was asleep. I called her back last night not knowing it was her number. She picked up and told me it was all a mistake. She thinks you're my boyfriend."

"Oh my …Jesus!" Kurt puts his hand over his heart as if he'd learned about the most shocking thing in the world. "Excuse me but, she needs to fix her gaydar ASAP. I'm not even hiding."

"I don't think she got to see how flaming you are." Santana cracks a smile. "She's mad at me, I shouldn't even be bothered with something that's not my fault – but I am. And I don't know how to fix it."

"Honey, I'm going to give you a quick fix. Now I don't claim to know anything about lesbian drama," Santana scowls at his use of words. "But I think I speak for all women when I say that presents are half an apology. Plus it's her birthday so you might need two, one for forgiveness and one to wish her a happy belated birthday."

"Great, so I'll just go to the souvenir shop and pick out random presents. How nice."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Santana's obvious sarcasm.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one of these dresses." He taps his foot against his large suitcase filled with expensive clothing. Santana is about to say no, she's already shaking her head.

"They aren't anything like what you we picked out for you. When we land, we'll go through everything and I'll gift wrap one for Brittany. OK?"

Santana says ok, not sure if it'll make any difference because Brittany did say 'you can't make up for a missed birthday' but at least she's trying.

"You really care about her don't you?"

She meets Kurt smile with one of her own, "Kurt, I don't think I've cared about anyone this much apart from my mother so go figure."

The trip home is uneventful. As usual, Santana tries to sleep but she can't so she watches a movie. She becomes bored of that when all that's playing is Mission Impossible four and Sherlock Holmes part 2, none of which she particularly likes. She tries listening to music but the songs are all hip-hop and sad break-ups, neither of which she's in the mood for. Kurt keeps her supply of drinks constant just so she has something to do other than murmur about not having anything to do. He's thankful when they finally land.

It's seven in the evening by the time Burt Hummel comes to pick them up.

"Hello Santana, nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Burt. How is your health?" Santana answers politely.

"It's not what it used to be but these days I don't get my hands dirty much. We've got lot's more hired help what with all the unnecessary money Kurt sends home." He puts his hand on his son's shoulder and shakes it gently. Santana can see how proud he is of Kurt. "Should I drop you off at home?" He locks eyes with Santana via the mirror.

"That would be great." She smiles and then checks the time on her phone. She wonders if it'll be too late to go to Brittany's now.

Santana's not surprised Burt remembers where she lives, after all, her mother had once dabbled in local politics and Burt had been one of her team. She remembers the two discussing the state of Lima over red wine, mostly agreeing it was time for some changes.

Kurt gets off with Santana at her house and tells his father Santana will drive him home. He carries the large suitcase filled with close out of the trunk and up the steps to Santana's porch while she opens the door.

"Can you just pick one Kurt? I really don't have time… I need to put a few things together." She checks the time again, seven-thirty.

By eight Santana has finished her preparations and Kurt has picked out what he thinks is the perfect dress for Brittany. Santana hasn't even seen it yet but she trusts Kurt.

"It's not over the top is it?" She asks on the way to the car with her packed bag.

"She's going to love it Santana, trust me." Kurt says nearly out of breath as he carries the heavy suitcase to Santana's trunk.

Santana stops by the Hummel Auto shop on her way to Brittany's. She needs time that she doesn't have to get this right. She's nervous and can't even properly say goodbye to Kurt. It takes two minutes from the shop to Brittany's house and now she takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.

There's a soft light coming from downstairs, Santana figures it's from the kitchen. The only other light comes from Brittany's room. She checks her watch, eight. No one answers so she rings again. Soft footsteps bounce down the stairs, the door opens and she's face to face with Brittany.

"Hi," Santana breathes out, and smiles softly. She opens her mouth to speak again, not that she had anything planned; she just hoped the words would come when she needed them.

"What do you want Santana?" Brittany has a hint of a smile playing on the corner of her mouth but she won't let it break fully.

"I want to make things up to you and explain things. I know I what you said but please let me try." Santana's eyes plead, the lantern lights cast a yellow glow on her face and she looks beautiful. Brittany loses her thoughts for a moment as she stares.

"Ok," Brittany lets Santana in and turns on the lights in the living room. They sit on the couch like they've done so many times except this time Santana grabs Brittany's hand, not letting her go to her corner like they've always done.

Brittany looks at her questioningly but sits down next to her. She's never been this close and Santana's perfume is having effects on her ability to think.

"The first thing I want you to know is that, Kurt is not my boyfriend. That assumption of yours really disturbed me." Santana lets out an airy laugh and Brittany tries to catch it so she can store it in her memory forever. "He's about as straight as a coiled wire, which means he's pretty damn gay."

"The second thing I wanted to say was that I went to LA for my friend's Grammy Awards celebration. Believe it or not, this school teacher knows some famous people." It's Brittany's turn to laugh; Santana tries not to smile just because Brittany is smiling, which proves impossible. Brittany nods her head and waits for Santana to continue.

"I left a message for your mom, to tell you I won't be coming over but I guess that didn't get passed on."

"My mom hasn't come home for days." Brittany shrugs. She looks at the hand Santana is holding and runs her thumbs up and down smooth caramel skin, slowly. "She's busy at the hospital, saving lives. There was an accident two days ago; a school bus got hit by a cement truck. It caused several other smaller accidents."

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine?" Brittany looks at Santana puzzled. "I wasn't in the accident."

"I meant in regards to your mom not being home for days."

"Oh, I'm used to it. I don't see her much anyways on days she does come home."

Santana swallows a gulp of air. When she was Brittany's age she didn't care much either whether she saw her mom or not, but she had friends. Brittany didn't.

"I'm sorry for missing your birthday Brittany." Santana got ready to hear Brittany's anger and disappointment.

"Don't say sorry." Brittany says firmly and Santana can barely believe she's hearing it. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know and it's not even your duty to care about my birthday. It's not your duty to care about me. I was stupid."

"Britt, you're not stupid. It's not my duty to care but I want to. I care about you Brittany." The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"Sure you do, as a 'little girl' who needs help with her school work." Brittany pulls her hand away and folds it with her own on her lap. She refuses to look at Santana; she doesn't want her to know how hurt she feels right now. She just wants Santana to go away so she can pretend she never met her.

"I was stupid, stupid for thinking you could like me like _that, _stupid to think I was important to you, stupid to think that maybe this year there would be more than me and my mom on my birthday, stupid…"

Santana's had enough. "Stop calling yourself stupid Brittany!" She shouts louder than she means to and tries to grab Brittany's shoulders; anything to make Brittany stop and look at her. Brittany pulls away instantly, swatting Santana's hands and accidentally hitting her in the face. For a few minutes there's nothing but stunned silence as Santana grasps her cheek with her left hand. Brittany just stares until a tear runs down her cheek and she gets up to leave. She's half-way up the stairs when she says in a stuttering voice, "you probably wish you never took the job, I understand if you leave and never come back." With that there's a sound of a door slamming and then silence.

Santana lays her head back on the couch thinking of how it all went wrong. She tries to understand Brittany. She hadn't let Santana say anything before up and leaving. Santana didn't reject her but in her mind she already thought so.

The door bell rings and Santana gets it. She pays the man and puts all the well packed food onto the kitchen counter. The stores the cake and ice-cream in the fridge and begins unwrapping the food. She decides to go ahead with her plan even though Brittany is upset. Maybe she can make things better by showing her that she cares for her more than as just her teacher.

She lays out the blanket she brought from home on the floor. She tugs a corner right to couch so they can have something to lean on and places all the still hot plates of food nicely on blanket. She gets silverware, pours apple juice into a yellow and red cup filled with ice, and dims the lights down. She lights some candles and places them off the blanket, there's enough to give off light to see the food but it doesn't take away from the cozy atmosphere.

She checks to make sure she's got everything right, the dinner, the cake, the present, before heading to the stairs.

She walks up slowly until she's at Brittany's door. She knocks but not a sound comes from the other side so she tries the door knob. It's not locked.

"Brittany?" Santana pokes her head into the door. Brittany is lying on her bed facing away. It looks like she's writing on something; Santana can only guess it's a note or diary. "Britt, I'm not mad at you. Will you please come downstairs and talk to me?"

It doesn't look like Brittany hears her at first, she doesn't move and she doesn't make a sound. Santana waits in the door way and leans her body against the frame.

Brittany senses Santana is not going to move. "Fine," she tries to hide her sniffles in a cold, hard tone that only makes Santana smile. "I'll be down in a few minutes." She refuses to turn her head.

"Don't leave me hanging ok?" Santana says. She turns and walks down the stairs.

True to her word, Brittany emerges two minutes later. Santana is sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. She watches as long legs are revealed one step at a time till she can see Brittany's mid-section, chest, neck and finally her face. The closer she walks the more puzzled her expression gets.

"What's this?" She whispers.

"Happy Belated Birthday Brittany." Santana smiles and tugs at Brittany's arm till she's sitting down beside her, unbelief in her eyes.

She's going to say something but Santana interrupts her. "We can talk afterwards, the food will get cold." She hands Brittany a plate and silverware then proceeds to put some pasta and sauce on it. Brittany's face is still unreadable but Santana thinks that's better than anger. Brittany lets Santana put salad and garlic bread next to the spaghetti. Santana makes her own plate while Brittany continues to look on.

"Don't you dare tell me you're not eating because of Sue Sylvester." Santana bites into a fried onion ring.

Brittany shakes her head. "I just can't believe you'd do this for me." Brittany smiles and all of a sudden the evening feels like it should have from the beginning.

"Here, and I'm not doing this because I think you need help but," Santana doesn't finish her sentence. She twirls Brittany's fork until a bite size of pasta hangs off it and lifts it up to Brittany's mouth. Brittany smirks and takes the food.

After that Santana and Brittany both eat in silence while stealing secret glances at each other that are always caught.

"I hope you're not full, there's cake and ice-cream." Santana sets all the dishes to one side. She creeps her hand slowly towards Brittany's, silently asking if it's ok if she holds it. When Brittany doesn't object she grabs it boldly and places it on her lap.

"I can't eat cake and ice-cream, coach Sylvester is going to kill me."

"Not if I kill her first."

They both break out in laughter.

"Brittany I have to tell you something." Santana takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. The light blue is highlighted by the flickering flames of the candles.

"I care about you Brittany, more than I should. More than a teacher should care for a student. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Brittany bites her lip. "Not really."

"I guess what I'm saying is I like you like _that._ It took me a while to accept it, you have this thing that draws me to you and… being away only made me know for sure. I still have to be your teacher though, so I don't know how this will work but I'm not saying 'no' I'm just saying 'wait'. Can you wait for me while I figure this out?"

Brittany feels her heart about to burst. The way she feels when Cinderella, Melody, or Lady gets their prince. She nods because words aren't coming to her right now.

"Good, then I think we can move on to presents." Santana produces a perfectly wrapped box with a giant ribbon. She doesn't even know where Kurt found it in her house.

"Santana, this is already so amazing. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Then let's just say it's from someone who's sorry you thought he was my boyfriend. He hopes that by seeing this you'll know for sure how gay he is and that he was properly horrified you thought he was into women. I'm pretty sure that's what he'd write on the card if he had time to write one."

Brittany laughs as she listens and unwraps the box carefully. She pulls out a pretty black cocktail dress. Santana thanks god it's not red-carpet fancy.

"Wow," is all Brittany can mutter. "I don't think I've had a dress this nice _ever_."

"Try it on," Santana urges and that's all it takes for Brittany to run to the bathroom.

Santana brings the dishes to the sink and gets the cake and ice-cream out of the fridge. She checks the bathroom door every two seconds not able to wait for Brittany to come out. She finishes the dishes and puts two perfect scoops of rum raisin and strawberry ice-cream into a bowl. She makes another identical bowl then sticks eighteen birthday candles into the cake in the shape of a crescent moon, a few candles pose as stars – she doesn't even know how old Brittany is this year, she can always add one or take one out if she put in too many. She sets everything on the blanket and turns just in time to see Brittany step out of the bathroom shyly.

Santana can't find words.

"I believe that guy is gay." Brittany chuckles while smoothening out the front of the dress. It reaches to just above her knee. The lack of straps lets Santana's eyes sweep over milky white skin. She tries not to look at her chest though, it's a very difficult conscious effort but she manages.

"Is there a ghost behind me?" Brittany asks when Santana stares at her.

"No, I'm just seeing and angel in a little black dress. Give me a moment here."

"Dance with me Santana," she doesn't think she hears that correctly.

"What?"

"Dance with me." Brittany puts her hand out and Santana in her daze grabs it. Without warning she's being led by Brittany to an open space.

Santana tries her best to follow Brittany but she stumbles over her own feet and constantly apologizes. She doesn't know why she's being such a klutz, maybe it's because Brittany has a hand on her waist and she's dancing pretty close to her. Their bodies are practically melted together and her heart is pounding so loud she can hear it in the silence.

"I'm not used to dancing without music," is her lame excuse when she steps on her jeans again.

"I do all the time," Brittany just smiles. They rock a few more times than Brittany leans her head on Santana's shoulder. "Thank you for dinner, for the present, and for dancing with me." She sees the place where her hand hit Santana and without warning she kisses the long red marks.

Santana freezes. She didn't see it coming and she doesn't see what comes next either. There's a two second pause before she realizes what's happening as Brittany closes the gaps between their lips.

She can't think fast enough, all she knows is that Brittany is kissing her.

It doesn't take long for her to return the kisses – so much for waiting. They stop dancing altogether and just hold each other while their mouths say without words what they feel.

Santana feels like she's in heaven. She should stop, she knows that too, but she can't. The last time she kissed someone and felt this charged was when she broke up with her college girlfriend. At that time she was heartbroken, she didn't want things to end but her ex-girlfriend decided she liked boys with fancy cars and money to throw more than a studious girl who cared for her. It wasn't that she didn't have money, or couldn't have a nice car. She just didn't care about making a show. When it was obvious her girlfriend hadn't really loved her she didn't fight for her, she just let her go. After that she didn't date, she withdrew even more into her studies and she told herself she wouldn't care about anyone else that much again. She felt broken, used, and mistreated. Then came the one night stands which brought her even more dissatisfaction, then she stopped altogether.

But Brittany was making her feel like that girl in love again.

"Brittany we have to stop." Santana pushes away before it gets too heated, before tongue gets involved and she won't have the power to stop. "We can't do this. I don't even know how old you are. I could get in trouble."

Brittany wanted to be mad. She was experiencing for the first time what it felt like to kiss someone she had strong feelings for and Santana was worried about her age. "I'm nineteen, which makes it totally legal for you to kiss me." She kisses Santana again softly while cradling her face.

"Ok," Santana smiles into a kiss she places on Brittany's lips, "But the ice-cream is melting and you need to blow out some candles."

Santana leads Brittany back to the blanket and re-lights some candles that have gone out. She adds one more right in the center of the crescent. She sings happy birthday to Brittany softly as Brittany looks at her like she's singing the world's greatest love song. Brittany finally makes a wish and blows all the candles out.

They feed each other cake and ice-cream and Brittany steals kisses from time to time.

"You know we can only do this when no one is watching." Santana says after another series of pecks. Once Brittany got started she could never get enough. "For all I know your mom could be outside watching. She's probably axing my car right now."

"Very funny," Brittany laughs and settles for holding Santana's hand and leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm serious though Brittany, we can't do this in public. You're not underage but you're a student and I'm a teacher. Society doesn't accept it, your mom, people in this town, the kids at school, my friends, they don't understand."

"You told your friends about me?" Brittany perks up and looks at Santana with bright, inquisitive eyes.

"I may have said in a moment of desperate need that you were my girlfriend." Santana cringes, thinking of how stupid she was for saying it after Puck kissed her. "It was alright as a lie until they all said they'd be visiting me soon and expected me to introduce you, so, I may need to borrow you when that day comes."

"You know I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend now." Brittany looks away bashfully.

"Brittany…I,"

"I know, not 'no' but 'wait', I'm going to wait."

"Thank you." Santana leans in and Brittany closes the gap for a sweet, lingering kiss.

"But I get to kiss you when no one is looking." Brittany raises her eyebrows like she's making sure that part is correct.

"You get to kiss me when no one is looking." Santana smiles and kisses Brittany a final time. "I have to go."

Santana gets up and puts away the blanket and candles. Brittany puts the still mostly uneaten cake back into the fridge and changes her clothes while Santana washes the bowls.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany asks as Santana puts her coat on and steps out onto the porch.

"I hope I see you at school and I'll see you after school for sure." Santana checks her coat pocket for her car keys.

"See you tomorrow then," Brittany steps forward and leaves a kiss at the edge of Santana's mouth then turns to leave. Santana starts her car and looks up one last time at the only window with the lights turned on. The evening certainly turned out different than she'd planned, but she wouldn't change it.

_Papa, _

_I can't stand Santana Lopez. Can I take my wish back? I wish I never met her. She came back today I thought it was mom who rang the door bell because I always lock the door when she's not here and sometimes she forgets the keys, but it was her. She came back and tried to make everything ok but how is it ok when I fall more and more in love with her when she doesn't even like me like that. _

_I wish I had never told her about my birthday. I was just sad to be alone but it's not fair to blame her, but is it my fault that I wanted her to be here so bad when she was with her friends? I feel like a really bad person right now papa. To make things worse I hit her, I didn't mean to but I did and now she's probably gone. Please make her not hate me. _

_I take that back, she's not gone and she wants to talk to me downstairs. I think she's going to give me the 'teacher and student' speech now. _

_Oh my God. Sorry papa, I didn't mean to take his name in vein, no, vain? But I do take my wish back, no, I don't take my wish back. I mean I don't take my first wish back but I take my second wish back. Just please let Santana Lopez keep coming over so I can kiss her. Yep papa, I kissed her and she kissed me back. I don't think anyone is as good a kisser as Santana Lopez. It felt like I died and ran around the universe because I couldn't breathe and we don't have to breathe up there, but like for real it was amazing. _

_She did the sweetest thing too papa, she totally made up for my birthday. She brought me dinner and cake and ice-cream and then she danced with me when I asked her to. I've always wanted a birthday dance after I stopped having them when you went away. It was perfect. She kept tripping so I had to hold her tighter. _

_I have a really good feeling about this. Even though she asked for me to wait, I know she wants me just as much as I want her, but she's slow with these things you know. Way slower than me anyways, like I already know I want her to be my first real girlfriend. I think she's scared so she thinks things through so many times but its ok as long as I can kiss her when no one is looking. _

_I'm so happy Papa, your Britt can't stop smiling. _

_No matter what or who comes along, I love you most,_

_Brittany_

_PS: Tubbington is looking at me weird. I don't think he knows people can actually smile this long. _

_PSS: You know what I wished for when I blew out the birthday candles? I think I can tell you because it doesn't count if you're not here. I wished that all the people Santana is scared will hate her for being with me will stop caring about who she likes and what she does because today she was happy for real and I just want to see her happy every day._

* * *

><p><em><em>**R&R **


	6. Corners

**I'm so thankful for insane amount of alerts I get for this story. I don't believe I'm that great a writer but your reviews and favorites give me so much encouragement. **  
><strong>I have some bad news, there will definitely be no updates for the next two weeks. That's how long my final exams span and I really need to do well on them. So sorry about that. Updates should be faster after the finals are done though.<strong>

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Mistakes are mine, I know there are a lot of them. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested PM me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Corners_

"Hey Ger, sorry if I'm calling a bit late." Santana catches herself smiling in the mirror for the third time. Since she's arrived home, she's caught the corners of her mouth upturned in nearly every reflective surface. It was only after looking at her bare desk that she remembered to call Geraldine March, her substitute.

Santana starts the water for a shower as she continues making small talk with her colleague.

"And the kids weren't too bad were they?"

Geraldine tells Santana the kids didn't bother causing trouble since they all had economics class with her too. "You know I appreciate you filling in for me, can I buy you dinner sometime? Or Coffee?" Santana strips off her traveling clothes and runs her hands through her messy hair.

"Ok, thanks again. See you tomorrow." Santana hangs up the phone.

Half an hour later she's curled up in a ball under the covers.

"_Is someone building a house around here? They're being super loud, like isn't there a law saying you can't do construction work before seven o'clock?" _

_Santana opens one eye, the other follows just as quick. How did I get here, no how did this other person get here? She's still in her room and it still looks like it's always looked. _

_She checks for a headache or a throb in her brain but there is none. So I'm not hung-over. _

_The banging continues. That's definitely a knock on the door but who would be here at this hour? Santana checks the clock, contrary to what the voice had said, it's not seven – it's ten. Santana casts a glance over to the other side of the bed where a sleeping figure is still curled up under the blankets. Short, soft, golden hair covers her face. Santana's sure it's a woman even though the voice she heard was scratched and grouchy, the muscles on the persons back are pronounced but the shoulders give away a woman's form. _

_Santana looks at herself, naked from head to toe. Oh my god. Did I get married and have kids? and…. She runs to the mirror ….I don't have wrinkles, and my breasts aren't saggy and droopy; that has to be a good sign. _

_The knocking persists so Santana grabs the bathrobe lying on the ground…weird…or not considering there's a woman in her bed; she heads for the door. _

"_Dad?" _

_To say she's surprised is an understatement. Santana has an exact record of how long it's been since she's last seen her dad. She also has a record of how many times he's shown up at this house. _

"_What are you doing here?" Santana crosses her arms and stands in the doorway, refusing to let him in. He has no right to this house and no right to be here. He shivers a little from the cold, Santana only realizes it's snowing but she doesn't make a move to let her dad in. _

"_I can't visit my daughter? I thought you'd be happy to see me home for Christmas." _

_Maybe if she was sixteen and home with her mom while everyone else had both parents home, but he's around ten years late. "You didn't tell me you were coming. And, this is not your home, it's mine." She doesn't mask the bitterness in her voice. He's not here for Christmas, she doesn't know why he's standing on her doorstep on this blasted, snowing day. He's never showed up for the holidays or her birthdays before, the last time she'd seen him was on her graduation day and even then he hadn't stayed to talk to her. _

"_Ok, I need talk to you. It won't be long, will you let me in?" His eyes are as cold as his voice, they lock on hers, intimidating, letting her know he won't take no for an answer. _

_Santana gives in, the sooner she's done with this the sooner she can send him on his way. _

"_Things have really changed here." Her father rolls his bag into the house. The wheels covered in ice that is now leaving small puddles on her parquet. He takes off his huge fur coat that looks to be made of real leopard skin and tosses it on the back of her couch. _

_Santana leans against wall and watches him look over her house with contempt. He's probably judging every piece of furniture that has replaced the old ones – he has no memories of this place after all. He despises the fact that there's no evidence he actually lived here once, a long time ago. _

_He turns back to her, steel glaze and arrogant smirk. "Well where are your manners? I thought she brought you up better than this. Or do guests need to ask for kind hospitality of a warm cup of coffee these days?" _

_She can take him insulting her but she won't have him insulting her mother. The one he left for some whore. "Don't you dare talk about my mom like that. You aren't even a guest in my home, and you've insulted both me and her – I should kick you out. That's the kind of hospitality I was raised to give unfaithful husbands and negligent fathers." _

_His stance wavers for a split second but he keeps his confidence as she smirks back at her. "At least you've got my blood. You'll never be able to get rid of that." _

_It's the final thread for her. All these years and he comes back just to remind her he's still related to her. Just the thought of it makes her want to puke. She's seen his face plenty of times in the newspapers, doing good for the public, donating to expensive medical research, and building clinics all around the country, but not once did she feel any pride or feel affiliated with him in anyway. He would always be the man who walked out on her and her mother. _

"_Get out." When he didn't budge she shouted much louder. "Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back again. If you don't leave I'm calling the police." _

_For a moment he bore into her, taunting her to back down…he finally shifted his eyes away only to catch the vision of something else. _

"_I must really be in the wrong house," he chuckles without any emotion; "either that or my daughter has turned into a lady lover. Nothing wrong with that, this is number what?...Is it in the tens or twenties Santana?"_

_She wants to punch him, no, she wants to kill him. The person he's talking about, the girl standing there with short, blond hair and wrapped in her duvet is Brittany. She's glancing from Santana to Dr. Lopez half deciding if she should shake hands with him or if she should run back to the room to get some clothes on. _

"_San?" _

_The short word is so loaded, Santana closes her eyes for a minute willing for the whole encounter to pass. _

_When she opens her eyes, her father has strolled halfway across the room. His hand outstretched towards Brittany. No. _

_Santana watches, still, like she's seeing a movie and no matter how loud she shouts no! the reel will keep on rolling. _

"_I'm Dr. Lopez, and you are?" The handsome gentleman with the charming smile reaches for the young girls hand even when she steps back slightly, hardly noticeable but her face wrinkles. _

"_Bri…Brittany S. Pierce," finding no way out of this introduction she complies and lightly touches her hand to his. He smiles and turns the charm on just that bit more as his lips touch her hand. _

_He holds onto it even when he feels the small tug, "you know, you are beautiful…and so very…young." His piercing eyes never leave hers it's like he's sucking the very courage to run away out of her, the longer he stares the more she crumples under his presence. "How old are you?" _

_The young girl doesn't say anything. Santana's heart has stopped beating if only she could make her feet move. The kitchen knife is right on the counter. _

"_I…I'm….nineteen." There's no stopping the conversation now. Santana's knees feel weaker and weaker; they could give in any moment. The girl seems to be looking to her for help. _

"_And where did Santana pick up a pretty flower like you? Was it the gay bar….what was it Scandal? Did she take your virginity?" The man steps a bit closer while the lady stays rooted to the spot. "Was it good?"_

_Santana's disgusted how her father could be such a creep. In a way, she's glad he's been dead to her for all these years – she would never want a father who no doubt did things to young girls behind all the praise he received. _

_At this point the young girl clutches the sheets around her even tighter, she's running on automatic. "No, I'm a student…I mean I study ...at McKinley…San teaches there." _

_He throws his head back as he drops her hand; breaking character for only a moment before he's turning towards her. Santana gulps, she prepares for some parallel lecture – like father like daughter maybe. But he walks right past her, picks up his coat and puts it on. _

_He finally looks at her, "I don't know which one of us is worse Santana, you've always been a slut and maybe you still have tastes for high-school students – you're not so different than me. I'll remember this when you win teacher of the year or some award - Once a Lopez always a Lopez." He gives a final wink and briskly says goodbye to Brittany. _

_The last Santana sees is him, rolling his travel bag down the street. The knife is still on the table, she could still drive it right through his decrepit heart, she's sure the blood running out will be black and will smell like hell. But she just watches him flag down a cab and then he's gone. All that's left is hatred in her heart for being his daughter, for having some of his blood in her – once a Lopez always a Lopez. _

She wakes up in cold sweat, she feels like someone broke into her house and dumped a bucket of snow on her while she slept. It's barely three am and as hard as she tries, she can't go back to sleep. She's afraid to close her eyes for fear he'll come back.

With a sigh she puts the coffee on and decides waking up early is not so bad. She can prepare for her lessons in advance. Today she already had a plan to do a pop quiz so she didn't have to prepare for that, but later she'd have a mountain of homework to go through.

Coffee in hand she sits at her desk and flips to the twenty-seventh chapter. She alternates between sipping her coffee and flipping the pages, making notes where necessary.

"_I knew it was Joe, by his clumsy manner of coming up stairs,—his state boots being always too big for him,—and by the time it took him to read the names on the other floors in the course of his ascent. When at last he stopped outside our door, I could hear his finger tracing over the painted letters of my name, and I afterwards distinctly heard him breathing in at the keyhole."_

_Why does Pip feel Joe won't approve of his lavish lifestyle? _

She writes at the end of the paragraph then continues reading till she's at the end of the chapter

_"Pip, dear old chap, life is made of ever so many partings welded together, as I may say, and one man's a blacksmith, and one's a whitesmith, and one's a goldsmith, and one's a coppersmith. Diwisions among such must come, and must be met as they come. If there's been any fault at all to-day, it's mine."_

She writes again. _If you were Joe, would you judge Pip? _

Writing those words was like throwing heavy slates off her shoulder. Whatever answers she receives, she knows now what is stopping her. The dream only confirmed it. Everyone has their own fears, what they hide in the corner because they're ashamed; all the while they deny it is there. Santana's box in the corner with the key thrown away is the same one that has been sitting there when she got her boob job, when she dated whoever was on top of the jock pyramid, when she refused to come out as a lesbian – approval.

The halls are empty when she walks down them, her heels click and clack on the smooth marble floor. It's still early; most of the classrooms aren't even unlocked yet. She can see Mr. Pickle at the opposite end of the hall just beginning the long process.

She's leaning against the wall in front of her classroom, waiting for the door to be opened. Down the hall Principle Figgin's appears along with Brittany's mother. Santana's interest perks immediately. She tries to make look like she's minding her own business. They don't notice her standing there, hair shielding her face as she tries to listen but she can't hear anything; they're too far away.

Footsteps come her way. "Hello Ms. Lopez," Figgins approaches her and she smiles at him as if she hadn't been trying to eaves drop. "Can I see you in my office? Ms. Pierce and I have something to discuss with you."

Santana settles into the chair in front of Principle Figgins; Mrs. Pierce sits beside her. Everything seems awfully familiar. She shakes out a shaky breath; they couldn't be caught already could they? Maybe Mrs. Pierce was standing outside last night and instead of axing her car she talked to Figgins instead.

"We have a large problem on our hands," He looks straight at her, his thick eyebrows come together in a uni-brow that scares Santana that bit more. She thinks of how she'll explain how she managed to fall in love with a student in less than a week. "Mrs. Pierce is worried about Brittany."

The tired nurse sitting beside her turns so she's angled to face Santana, "I wish it had never happened, I don't know how Brittany will take this but I wanted to tell you first because this is really big and I need your answer before I talk to Brittany."

Santana gulps, getting ready for what she knows is coming.

Mrs. Pierce looks at her with sad eyes, disappointment maybe? If anything it's worry and weariness. "Ms. Lopez I thank you for everything you've done for Brittany up to this point, I'm glad for whatever progress you've managed with Brittany but I have something to ask of you." Santana nods her head even before she hears the question, she'll do anything for Brittany's mother not to take it out on her daughter. God knows how it'll be for Brittany if her relationship with her mother turns sour, she'll pretty much have no one.

"Would you be willing to stay with her for a few days?"

Santana almost shouts 'what', her eyebrows shoot up not at all expecting such a request. "I, I'm not sure what you're asking me." She looks at Mrs. Pierce wondering if she was just hearing things.

Mrs. Pierce shakes her head and cups her face. "I'm sorry Ms. Lopez, I haven't been home for days – I don't know how Brittany's been taking care of herself. And now, I have a funeral I have to attend – my best friend died of breast cancer yesterday and I may be selfish but…" She breaks down in tears. "I don't want to leave Brittany alone, I do that often enough and I just thought that since she's familiar with you that maybe you could stay with her, I'd feel so much better knowing she wasn't alone."

Santana is stumped for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond.

"It is a very grave matter indeed, Ms. Lopez, I know this is asking you beyond your teacher's duties but it's only for a few days like Mrs. Pierce said." Figgins folds his hands calmly on the desk. He inhales and exhales rhythmically like his breathing is his own sort of mantra.

Santana finally finds her voice, she hadn't doubted for one second what her answer would be but the proposition came as a shock to her. "Mrs. Pierce, first of all I'm very sorry to hear about your friend. I understand completely your need to be there for her funeral. As for Brittany, I'll take care of her, gladly. Don't worry about her."

Mrs. Pierce breaks into a smile and launches herself at Santana, holding her in a hug for a minute before separating herself and clearing her throat awkwardly. Santana just hangs there, shocked for the second time in fifteen minutes.

"Hooray, well then thank you Ms. Lopez for your time, I won't keep you from your teacher duties any longer." Figgins gives Mrs. Pierce a comforting smile and stands up to show her out. Santana follows in some sort of trance that she doesn't wake up from even when she's sitting in her chair at her desk looking at all the empty chairs in her classroom. Brittany's mom just gave her permission to 'take care' of her daughter and 'stay with her' while she was out of town.

"Rough night?" Santana wakes from her daze. Geraldine places the large stack of homework on her desk. "Yeah, didn't get much rest last night."

"Hope it wears off soon, the lag. Anyways," Geraldine looks at her watch and back to Santana, "I have one of my students waiting to ask me questions. Can you believe it? A student who actually comes early to discuss economics? Yesterday it was about our trade balance with China, who knows what it'll be today?" She laughs and Santana notices the way her eyes truly light up.

"Well, here are your papers and this stack is the quiz papers for today," she pats the stack hard, "I went ahead and graded the latest assignment but feel free to redo them…I might have been too lenient."

"Thanks Ger," Santana stands up to walk her out, "If you ever want a free dinner, the offer is always open."

Students begin pouring in as Santana stands with her back turned writing 'Pop Quiz' on the board followed by '3%'.

Most of the seats are filled when she turns back around.

"Good morning class," She greets them with a smile, stepping in front of desk so she's closer to them. "I hope you didn't miss me too much. How was Ms. March?"

"I'd get an easy A with her," Jim snorts coming in late. He sits down with a plop, dropping his backpack on the floor beside his desk.

"Maybe you'll get to study with her when you repeat this course next semester, Jim." Santana says, everyone in the room chuckles or giggles at the high possibility of that happening.

"Well, then. This is the first pop quiz so let me explain. You'll have forty-five minutes to do the quiz; it's worth 3 percent of your total grade so make it count. I expect some badass scores from this class and all my classes actually because I know you can do it. Think of it as some healthy competish with the other classes." She lowers her voice a little and pretends to be suspicious of someone hearing, "and I'd kind of like to beat Mrs. Hertzberg, so don't disappoint."

Most of the students blow air through their lips, mocking her silliness. This is what Santana loves about her job though, finding ways to motivate students without having to shout at them through a two meter long megaphone.

Santana goes to get the quiz papers on her desk ready to distribute them.

"Excuse me Ms. Lopez,"

Santana spins around at the familiar voice, "Brittany?" It slips before she can catch it. "I mean uh…" Santana grabs the slip Brittany is holding in her hand, "…Pierce. How can I help you?" She already knows what the slip says.

"Hold on a minute," Santana asks a girl named Jenny to pass out the quiz papers for her. She motions for Brittany to follow her to her desk; most of the eyes in the room are focused on the new girl.

Santana lets out a huge breath then smiles at Brittany; she can't control how big it grows when Brittany smiles back. "Hi," she says shyly, going the safe route in this new situation – the first time she's talking to Brittany in public and after they kissed.

"Hi," Brittany says back as she fiddles with the hem of her cheerios uniform. "uh, so I got Mrs. Hertzberg to sign this." She points to the slip which Santana is not the least bit interested in.

"Are you sure about this Brittany? I mean, I suggested it before we …yeah. I don't know if it's such a good idea anymore."

"You don't want me in your class?" Brittany says slightly confused, "You said it'd be better for me."

"I did." Santana swallows her hesitation whole, it's not fair to Brittany to refuse her when she suggested it and besides, she's in a classroom with thirty other students, how hard could it be to stay impartial towards Brittany for one period. "You're right, welcome to my class Ms. Pierce." Santana says that last part louder so the rest of the class can hear.

She gets up from her seat and walks to the front of her class, "Everyone, we have a new addition to our class. This is Brittany Pierce, she's transferred from Mrs. Hertzberg's class all the more proof that I'm the more awesome teacher so, please make her feel welcome." She smiles to Brittany and prods her to find a seat.

Brittany finds a seat at the back center of the room and sits down without saying a word. Santana notes that she's sharing a desk with Max, a good boy from what she can collect. He's quiet, doesn't participate much but gets satisfactory grades on his assignments.

"So, as I was saying," Santana recollects where she's up to, "I already said everything, didn't I? Well then, get on it - time starts now. Don't forget your full names at the top of the paper." She shouts from behind her desk where she's going through their assignments.

A few minutes pass, she's gone through two assignments that are Kenneth and Priya's, two of her best students. She couldn't agree more with the 9 marks out of 10 they scored from Geraldine. She gets up to monitor how her students are doing after ten minutes. She walks up and down the aisles making sure students aren't trading notes or copying, she'll know anyway if they are since she's already memorized who is buddies with whom. When she reaches Brittany, she sees her paper is still blank. It seems like she's really thinking about the question though, that is until her head which is resting on her hand rolls off and she jerks up.

Santana laughs internally that someone else obviously didn't sleep either last night. "Try to stay awake, Brittany." She whispers in her ear before walking off to check on the next desk.

The read assignments pile higher until there's only a few left unread. "Times up, everyone please stop writing." Santana says, going to collect the papers. She's glad Brittany has filled up her page by the time she's snatched it away, although it looks like she wasn't quite done writing yet from the pout on her face.

She shuffles to the front. A few students are putting their pencils away and swinging their backpacks over their shoulders.

"As you all know, you're free to leave now. Thanks for coming to class today." She puts the quiz papers on her desk.

Kenny and Priya come to talk to her like she knew they would. Santana tells them she can't give them their grades yet as she's only skimmed through their assignments.

"I'll give them back tomorrow, but don't worry, you guys both did great." She says. They thank her and head off to their next class. The only person left in the room is Brittany.

"I hope it wasn't too tough on you Britt…Brittany." Santana smiles to herself, she's already slipping up. "Tired?" Santana puts the quiz and assignment papers into separate manila envelopes.

Brittany nods and shifts her back pack hanging off one shoulder. "But then you kept looking at me so, every time I was going to fall back asleep I would just look at you and your smile. You kept me awake; I think you're a great teacher." Brittany restrains herself from jabbing Santana when she gives her an embarrassed smile. "Was it that often?" Brittany pretends to think for a second then nods her head.

"Well, it looks like this is going to be harder for me than for you." They share a laugh as the first students for the next class begin coming in one-by-one.

"So, I'll see you around?" Brittany bounces on her toes, clutching the strap of her backpack.

"Yeah, see you." Santana replies and walks behind Brittany till their nearly out of the room. "Have a good day Britt."

Brittany smiles at the use of her nickname then skips down the hall. Santana watches her till she turns the corner and is gone.

Santana walks to her car; she can hear sue Sylvester shouting "Come on flubber legs, the starving Hebrews built better pyramids than that."

Instead of closing the hundred meter distance to her car, Santana takes a detour to the football field. She can't remember the last time she'd gone there. Old memories return to her. She remembers the bleachers where she used to skip class and smoke with Puck, there are new ones now, but she still remembers. She remembers the smack downs in the locker room with Quinn and how they'd fought so hard to be at the top of the pyramid. Most of all she remembers the grueling work-outs, the impossible formations, and the never satisfied Sue Sylvester. If she had a dime for every time she had the desire to reply to Sues insults with one equally as disdainful she'd have enough money to hire Larissa Latynina, nine-time gymnastic Olympic gold medalist as coach.

Her heels and tight skirt make it somewhat difficult to climb the high rafters but she manages to not make a show of falling off. From her seat three rows up from the ground she watches the Cheerio's speed build a pyramid. If she remembers correctly, this particular exercise was strenuous and very accident prone. The speed at which the girls stepped onto each other made them less careful of their feet placement; many bruises could be expected at the end of the day.

Santana watches the pyramid erect quickly, she guesses they've used fifteen seconds already and the last three cheerios haven't even started climbing. Sue Sylvester would not be pleased.

Sure enough, Sue lifts her megaphone that now looks to be three meters long and shouts at her army of red skirts. "Even sloths climb faster! Your potato asses are a disgrace to human-kind"

The creativity of Sue's comments never ceases to astound Santana, she's been at it for years yet she comes up with fresh ones all the time.

The pyramid dissembles and the girls go back to their post-pyramid positions ready to start again. Sue blows the whistle and their off. Santana keeps track of time as well, rooting for the girls to make the pyramid in less than twenty seconds, she wonders if any cheerios team has broken the 13 second record made when she was captain.

At the ten second mark she sees Brittany begin the assent. She moves fast, her lithe body barely putting pressure on one base for more than a split second before she's up on the next level. Her strength is surprising; Santana can see her muscles pull and tighten while sweat makes her skin gleam.

It takes the cheerios 22 seconds to hold sturdy. This time Sue doesn't shout at them, she blows the whistle signaling them to dissemble once more.

"All right, you fresh out of Barbie town girls can hit the showers," Sue dismisses practice to the relief of the tired girls. Santana stands up; she decided she'd take Brittany home today after thinking over Mrs. Pierce's words. She thought maybe she was being too eager to 'take care' of Brittany but feelings aside, she'd be doing Brittany a favor so the girl wouldn't have to trudge through the snow.

"Except for you," she hears Sue say. Santana looks up, Sue is holding Brittany back. She could be discussing a new cheerios routine with her but then the captain of the squad would be there too.

Santana walks up to where Sue and Brittany are talking, if Sue is bad mouthing her now, she has every right as a teacher at this school to defend herself.

"Ah, look who showed up, the very person I least wanted to see." Santana mock smiles at Sue and gives a genuine one to Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, I just wanted to say I'll be waiting to drive you home after you've showered." Santana says and then turns her attention back to Sue, trying to read her intent. But as always Sue has a neutral face; Santana wonders if maybe much Botox has finally rendered Sue Sylvester completely emotionless.

Sue snarls, "Well, now that you're here I might as well say a few words to my former Captain who didn't lead my squad to any trophies. You were so caught up in that little glee club of captain oil-hair, but that's beside the point. I've heard of your little arrangement ere with Ms. Pierce." Santana tries to keep from looking surprised. "I heard your getting cozy, which I see as something to take advantage from." Santana doesn't show any shock or worry. She knows the best way to win Sue Sylvester is to beat her at her own game. Still she wonders how Sue knows these things, or pretends to know them anyway; the woman must have had some studies in witchcraft, it would totally not surprise her.

"You're a former cheerio captain and I have my eye on Maria Sharapova here as a likely candidate. I told her she could learn from a cold hearted bitch like you, your types are the ones who can keep control of the squad. So don't disappoint me Sandbags. She's a fine captain in the making; she certainly has the talent, now all she needs is the bite."

Santana steps closer to Sue, her heels bring her up to Sue's height. "Brittany can be however she wants, she doesn't have to change, and certainly doesn't have to become me to be the cheerios captain. There's something else isn't there Sue, you still hate me, were you asking Brittany to spy on me?" With every passing second Santana becomes less sure of what she's doing.

"Santana Lopez that is exactly what I'm talking about. You teach that young lady to have that type of fire and I assure you you'll still have your job by the end of the semester." Sue promptly turns on her heels and marches off.

"That bitch," Santana whispers under her breath. She turns to Brittany who smiles at her coyly; she raises her eyebrows not understanding why. Brittany just witnessed her turn into her old self and she's smiling, that old self was the girl who would have thrown slushies at Brittany. "Why are you smiling? I was terrible."

"You were hot." Brittany whispers.

Santana exhales, relieved that Brittany's appraisal of her hadn't changed, "go get changed Britt, I'll wait for you in the car."

Brittany says she'll be fifteen minutes max and sprints down the field towards the shower rooms.

Santana's sitting in her car listening to Fleetwood Mac's 'Rumours' album. One time she found all the old records in her house when she was thirteen, she thought the jackets were pretty cool. She jotted down all the album names and searched them on 4share, the ones she liked she downloaded off itunes. It was cool in the day to have celebrities or idols on your wall so she put the record jackets up. They were way cooler than Puckerman's gaming posters and cooler than Quinn's N'Sync collection.

The door shuts swiftly in the middle of 'Go your own way." Santana turns to Brittany and receives an unexpected peck on the lips.

"Oh," Santana looks straight at Brittany who just chuckles, "I'm going to have to get used to that."

Santana starts driving, slowly because the roads are covered with ice. "What was Sue talking to you about?" she tries to mask her worry. She wonders how much Sue told Brittany about her.

Brittany shrugs, "What she said, she thought you'd be a good, bad influence on me." From the corner of her eye, Santana can see a smile forming. "You were a bitch in high-school, weren't you?"

Santana presses her hands harder on the steering wheel not wanting to discuss her 'not so proud' days, "A bit," on second thought she corrects herself; honesty is the best policy.

"Ok, I don't deny I was a huge bitch in high-school but after I came out of Narnia or more like got pushed out, I used the Bitch-Express less."

Brittany says something that Santana doesn't catch, "what was that?" she shifts her eyes to Brittany then back to the road, they're almost at Brittany's house.

"I said," Brittany speaks a little louder, feeling her confidence build, "It's ok if you're a bitch because…"

"Because what Brittany?" Santana stops the car in front of Brittany's house.

"Because you're my bitch," Brittany looks at Santana with a glint in her eyes. She leans forward hoping Santana will meet her half-way.

Santana rests her head against Brittany's awkwardly, not sure about what she's doing or even if she should be doing this but she smiles naturally. "That is no way to talk to your teacher."

"I didn't mean it that way," Brittany breathes in and out, enjoying the smell of Santana's breath even if it's cold and not helping her nose become any less red. "What I mean is… I don't care how you are with other people; the way you are with me is the only way I see you."

"Brittany," the girl's lips are on hers before she can say how much the words meant to her, how Brittany's non-judgmental words reassure her that she can do this she can follow her heart even though the world disapproves.

It's a soft kiss but it says everything. "We should go in before your mom comes out here." Santana catches her breathe, feeling only now how her heart beats at an irregularly high tempo.

Inside, Brittany takes Santana's coat off and hangs it up while the teacher greets her mother.

"Good evening Ms. Lopez, you haven't told her yet have you?"

Santana exchanges the formality and adds, "No, I didn't."

"Hi Mama," Brittany skips into the kitchen, more alive than Mrs. Pierce can remember. Brittany grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and sits on the counter. It's a habit of hers, one her mother has tried to fix many times, unsuccessfully.

Mrs. Pierce looks to Santana for support; she receives a smile before the teacher walks to the other side of the counter to give the family some space.

Brittany's humming a tune and doesn't notice anything as if she's already in her own world. She takes another sip and leans back.

"Brittany?" She starts at her mother's voice. "Do you remember Aunt, Maureen?" she nods her head.

"Well, Aunt Maureen died of breast cancer yesterday and I'm going to her funeral." Mrs. Pierce's voice is steady, her eyes are all cried out and only the tiredness remains.

It takes a minute for Brittany to understand, "oh, I'm really sorry Mama. Aunt Maureen was your best friend, when are we leaving?"

Mrs. Pierce shakes her head, "No, You're making so much progress with Ms. Lopez, I can see it. You're happier and I'm sure that will help you enjoy school again. I'll only be gone a few days. I asked Ms. Lopez to take care of you while I'm gone. Is that ok?" She takes her daughters hand and holds it close. From the other side of the counter Santana can see how much Mrs. Pierce loves and cares for her daughter even if she's rarely there for her, she understands that the woman is doing her best to make ends meet and for Brittany to have a future.

The moment between mother and daughter reminds Santana of her own mother. She hadn't shown Santana much love but she'd provided for her and put up with her without complaint during her bad years. Things had slowly started becoming better between them; they spent more quality time together even if the quantity was much less. They'd become closer and then, she died. It broke Santana's heart. Seeing the mother and daughter exchange hugs and comforting one another almost made her eyes water.

Mrs. Pierce approaches her and takes her hand, thanking her again for the favor. "I don't know how to repay you." She says sincerely. Santana squeezes her hand and reassures her in all honesty that it's her pleasure to stay with Brittany.

Brittany and Santana are alone. Mrs. Pierce left for the airport twenty minutes ago.

"Britt, I need to see all your schoolwork. Britt. Brittany!"

It's as if the girl is in a trance, "what? Oh." She hides her face under her golden looks, embarrassed that she was staring at Santana's chest.

Santana laughs and nudges her in the shoulder playfully, "what did you think we'd be doing?"

"Kissing? I don't know…anything but school."

"Go get your stuff right now Ms. Pierce, I'm serious. Your mid-term exams are in a week, I hope I'm not in for mission impossible. Either way I need to see where you're at."

Brittany concedes with a dramatic huff and stalks up the stairs. She comes down with her arms full.

"There," she drops everything on the dining table. She takes seat opposite Santana and stares at the pile like she can't believe she has to put all that knowledge into her brain.

It takes Santana ten minutes to separate the subjects according to the classes on Brittany's schedule. She's got Calculus, Sociology, Introduction to Economics, Classical literature, Advanced Biology, and Spanish.

Along with her textbooks are her assignment papers, most displaying C's with a few B's interspersed. She has a few B pluses and they are all from Advanced Biology.

Satisfied that she was tackling something not too difficult, Santana asks Brittany to sit beside her.

"Ok, Brittany so here's the deal. I don't think your failing miserably; I think you have a special way of interpreting things that doesn't translate so well into words." Santana says encouragingly.

Brittany nods like she knows her problem and doesn't need to hear it out loud.

Santana clears her throat, "Having said that, I think we should rehash the content you've already learned just to make sure you understand it all and then we'll work on how to write your ideas down in a way the teachers will understand. You know mid-terms are in a week so we'll have to put a lot of effort into studying for that but afterwards I think we'll be able to take things easier."

"You're the first person who thinks I'm not dumb." Brittany's voice is small. The way she says the word 'dumb' sounds like she's heard it so often it hardly has meaning anymore yet the little meaning left still hurts her.

Santana takes Brittany's hand, "You're not dumb Brittany, or stupid, or special in a bad way. I think you're special in a good way…and I wouldn't want you to change. We just have to find middle ground where you can express ideas in your own words and where the teachers can understand them. What do you say? Will you at least try? I promise to do my best to help you."

Brittany smiles, she can't believe how lucky she is right now. She tries to remember a saying her dad used to quote all the time about all things coming together for good. Life hasn't been easy up to this point, not with her father gone, her mom working to provide for her, and herself no longer caring about school when it was only a burden for her mother to put her through. But Santana Lopez is kind of like a beam of sunshine that has broken through the dark clouds and is slowly illuminating Brittany's world. The least she can do is try.

"Ok," her answer is simple but it's everything Santana wants to hear.

Santana shuts the open Sociology textbook and stacks everything up neatly. "That's it for today then. You've been good, let's get some pizza." She laughs at Brittany's raised eyebrows. "Tomorrow the real work begins sweetheart, I just don't want you hating me on the first day." Santana says as she dials the number for Pizza Hut.

With Santana at her house past seven, Brittany feels kind of awkward. There are things she usually does on her own.

Brittany clears her throat for the third time in five minutes after the dishes are done, dried and put away. She doesn't want to kick Santana out or tell her to leave or anything but she doesn't know what to say, they haven't talked about their new arrangement at all and it seems like now would be the time except Santana's not bringing it up.

"Do you like, want to watch TV or something?" Brittany swings her hands, the silence making her uncomfortable.

"Is that what you usually do?" Santana says.

It takes a while for Brittany to answer, "No, I don't really like evening TV."

"So what do you do?"

"Go to my room."

"And?"

Santana can't believe they've had kissing and fighting but they can't even talk about what to do on a free evening.

Brittany shakes her head, "I'm confused. Sorry, its just that I do my own things in the evening and I don't really want to tell you to leave, and I'm not saying you should leave or that you have to, you can stay if you like but then I'll feel like I'm just leaving you to do your own thing in my house and we're sort of seeing each other and not really seriously but we're seeing each other enough that I feel bad for not spending time with you and I do want to, but like I have a routine, stuff I usually do that I like to do by myself and….Oh, I'm babbling now right? I never make sense when I babble; you probably don't understand what I'm trying to say. Um, ok I'll stop now."

"Britt, I understand completely," Santana puts her hand on Brittany's shoulder, touching bare skin; "I think we should talk about these next few days. I want you to be comfortable around me Brittany and if you're not I want you to tell me. I'm sure this arrangement is confusing for you so why don't we talk it over." She trails her hand down from Brittany's shoulder to clasp her hand.

They settle onto the couch. Santana makes sure she doesn't sit too close or too far apart.

"So hear me out," Santana gathers her thoughts, "I don't mind at all if you do your thing. I have my regular work as well so we'll both be pretty busy. I just want to ask you if it's ok if I sleep on the couch, it's only for a few days and I …I want to stay here with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, if it's ok with you."

"Sure Santana, but why don't you sleep in my mom's room?"

Santana's face turns uncertain, Mrs. Pierce had said it was ok but Santana didn't feel ok sleeping across the hall from Brittany. "I think it'll be better if I stick to the couch that way you'll have your space upstairs and you won't have to worry about running into me or me disturbing you."

"You know I didn't mean it like that right? You're not a disturbance, maybe a distraction."

Santana laughs and rubs Brittany's thighs as a gesture asking if they're good. She gives Brittany's thigh a last squeeze and then stands up. "I'm going home to get some clothes and things; I'll be back within an hour."

Brittany sees her to the door then hops up the stairs to her room eager to get started on her routine.

When Santana comes back the house is dark with just a few lamps outside to light the path up to the porch. She rings the doorbell, when know one answers she digs out for spare key in her purse. Mrs. Pierce had given it to her before leaving but she can't remember where she put it. When she's sure it's not in her bag she rings the doorbell a few more times in frustration. Where is Brittany? She resigns to looking in her car, that's the only other place the key could be either that or in the house which would suck. Her shoes clomp down the steps, down the short path to her car when she hears the door click and sees it fling open.

"Santana? I'm so sorry, were you out here for long?" Santana wants to stay in her bad mood but Brittany's flustered face, and unmatching clothes win her over.

"I almost died of the cold; I was out here for like half an hour. Where were you?"

Brittany gulps, feeling guiltier than before. "I didn't hear you over the music, I'm really sorry." Santana breaks into a smile, "I was joking." She doesn't want to cause Brittany any more distress. "What were you doing anyways?" She asks as she places her bags near the couch.

"Just dancing,"

"Really? I'm still waiting for the day you show me. I saw you and the cheerios today, promising is an understatement, you were the star."

"Thanks Santana," Brittany doesn't realize Santana's come closer, so close that she can see her smile up close. Her plump red lips look like cherry's, so kissable. "Can I kiss you?" Brittany asks, eyes searching Santana's. She comes closer still till there's really no air between them and lays a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Maybe…after you shower and get me some blankets."

With that Santana draws away completely, leaving Brittany standing there, eyes still half-lidded.

"Yeah, I'll….blankets and shower, right. I must smell so bad." Brittany scurries off and Santana can't help but think of how young and she looks when she's confused or flustered.

Santana gets her papers from the table, knowing it's going to be a long night of grading papers. She goes through the assignment papers first, double-checking that the grades are fair to the work, and then she opens the envelope with the quiz papers.

She quickly searches out Brittany's name first and finds it in the middle of the stack. Before reading or marking anything she reminds herself of where she stands as Brittany's teacher but also the teacher who is supposed to help her pass the course. There are altogether six questions, three on each page.

The first question asks the student to describe one character from the book. Santana reads Brittany's description of Dolge Orlick, malicious, harmful and evil. It's comedic if anything and to her surprise Brittany summarizes his character as "The bad guy every story needs or else it'd be boring."

The next few questions continue asking about the chosen Character and his relation to the plot and other characters in the story.

Brittany explains all the wrong details, she focuses on the less relevant ones and sometimes goes off on tangents talking about problems much bigger than those being asked about. She gets some facts wrong, some names and places. Santana marks in pencil the parts where she wants explanations, and marks in pen several parts that she has to cut points. Overall Santana can see Brittany's point of view; her opinions are strong which is good, and she explains clearly with plausible reasons.

She writes a B plus on the corner of the paper and feels satisfied that she'd corrected it with utmost integrity yet fairly. She places Brittany's paper on the right side of the table and picks another one from the large stack on the left.

"Hey," Brittany comes down the stairs with a few thick blankets. She puts them down on the couch and sits next to Santana. "Hey," Santana replies, running her hands through her hair. She checks the time on her phone it's pretty late and she hasn't showered. "You brought me a towel. Thank you."

"No problem, I turned on the hot water too."

Brittany's hair is still a little damp but it hangs over one shoulder and covers half of her face. Santana sweeps it away and tucks the fringed part behind Brittany's ear so she can see her blue eyes clearly. "Thank you." She rests her hand on Brittany's jaw and Brittany lets her. She searches Brittany's face for any signs of hesitation as she draws her thumb over Brittany's cheekbones.

"I'm going to shower," Santana breaks the moment and gets up. Brittany bites her lip, slightly disappointed that Santana is still so guarded that she reserves herself when she should freely do what she wants.

Brittany watches Santana dig through her bags for sweat pants and a tank top. Santana's face remains unchanged; she's still deep in thought. The bathroom door closes and Brittany lets out a sigh.

While waiting for Santana to come out, Brittany goes to her room and locks it like she always does when she wants to be alone with her thoughts.

_Hey Pap, _

_I hope you had a good day like I did. _

_Today I learned how people can have so many different sides, especially people like Santana Lopez. _

_She was really flirty today when I transferred to her class, she seriously couldn't look away and then later after cheerios practice she was super hot talking to coach Sylvester. I've never seen anyone standing up to her before and Santana just did it, in her face, she totally defended me and called coach a bitch. I think she got hotter at that moment. Sometimes I stare at her when she talks, just to see her lips move and she was super hot saying 'that word'. She actually stayed back to drive me home today, so she can be really sweet too. _

_But then she went all business and master degree teacher mode when we talked about school, she also changed to caring Santana really quickly afterwards and she ordered us pizza. I don't understand her but in a way I do. We're so different but the things that bring us together are so strong they overshadow the other things. I think she's the most interesting person in the whole world. She has her corner and I have mine, the things she won't tell me and that I'm not ready to tell her yet but it feels good knowing that the corners are in the same box and that we can always meet in the middle. _

_Did I tell you she's staying over? Like for real sleeping here? Sometimes I don't know how to act when she's around because she has so many different sides. I hope she doesn't get bored of seeing me all the time – that wouldn't be good. _

_I think she's done showering now so I should probably go downstairs and see if she needs anything else like a pillow. How did I forget that? _

_Here's my prayer for tonight papa, that mama has safe travels and that she won't be too sad at the funeral even though Aunt Maureen was her best friend. Oh and I hope you greet Aunt Maureen and show her around up there, at least you know each other, I only got to meet Aunt Maureen once when I was eight. _

_Goodnight Papa,_

_Britt-Britt xoxo_

When Brittany comes down the stairs, Santana is back to work at the couch. Brittany notices she's wearing glasses which make her look extra smart for some reason. She's got a blanket covering her bare shoulders.

"Hey you, are you going to bed now?" Santana raises her eyes from the paper she's holding to look at Brittany. She pulls Brittany down onto the couch nearly on top of her, their hands stay intertwined as she leans her head against Brittany's shoulder.

Again Brittany feels confused, she can't figure out how Santana can have her walls up one minute and let them down the next. But she's not going to complain, not when Santana is holding her hand and rubbing it gently; not when her forehead is right under Brittany's chin.

Santana lifts her eyes up to Brittany's waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I just brought you this pillow," Brittany pats the pillow on her lap.

In an instant Santana is testing it out, resting her head on the pillow and rolling back and forth. "Yup, this pillow will do just fine." She stills as she looks at Brittany peering down at her from above. She moves her hand up to Brittany's face once again, forgetting all about the work she still has to grade. She takes her glasses off and lays the paper down on the table.

Slowly she draws Brittany down so they are face to face. Santana thought she'd be scared of being this intimate with Brittany, but all she feels is peace and desire for the young girl. She forgets that Brittany is years younger than her, she forgets that Brittany is her student, and she forgets that they don't know what they're doing but that whatever it is, it feels right.

She doesn't hesitate to lock her lips with Brittany's and hold her face in her hands. She doesn't think of Brittany as anyone or anything other than this amazing girl she has so many feelings for and that she doesn't want to stop kissing, definitely not.

Brittany moans into her mouth and it feels so good, she lets Brittany in when she feels a shy tongue dart across her upper lip. It's not enough. Santana raises herself higher till she's sitting but she has to crane her neck uncomfortably. Without thinking she straddles Brittany, never letting her lips break contact, and then she flips Brittany onto her lap. Her hands go to Brittany's back while Brittany tangles her fingers in Santana's hair.

Santana can hear her heart thump, it's louder than a bass drum and it sends vibrations to the pores of her skin, making them stand erect. Brittany angles her head more to the side and all of a sudden Santana is able to push her tongue deeper into Brittany's mouth. It feels so good that it hurts to keep her hands on Brittany's back; she doesn't want to take it further, not tonight. This is enough, she wants to savor having Brittany kissing her this way, like she's the first person Brittany's kissed and Brittany can't get enough.

They come up for air after emptying every last bit from their lungs. Santana opens her eyes at the same time as Brittany and they smile at each other unreservedly. Santana doesn't even see Brittany as a school girl anymore there is such knowledge and understanding in her eyes because Brittany knows this relationship won't be easy, she knows one day she'll have to fight for it, but not tonight. Tonight she got all of Santana and she didn't have to fight for her.

"You should go to bed Britt," Santana leans up to place one more lingering kiss to Brittany's lips, like she's giving her a final enchanting farewell.

Brittany nods, "I should, and so should you. Don't work too late." She lightly rubs under Santana's eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Brittany," Santana says and watches Brittany hoist herself off Santana's lap, grab a cup of water and go up the stairs.

Santana finally allows herself to relax after another half hour of grading papers. They are all done and so is Santana, she's completely spent.

But above all she's content and she knows what she's doing is so worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>See you in two weeks, love you.<strong>


	7. OK

**So I'm back now with this long update.**

**Thanks for being patient. I hope this chapter is satisfying**

**BTW I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I could really use some help with my unpolished writing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_OK_

Santana wakes up to the sound of her phone singing a familiar tune. She quickly shuts the alarm off and scrunches her eyes shut at the glaring light of the screen.

The blanket slipped off her shoulders slightly so that she has to pull it up over her shivering frame. It had certainly gotten colder over night; she wonders what possessed her to wear a tank top to bed.

Slowly she comes to stand in front of the couch as she stretches her aching limbs. The couch was comfortable but had left her back a little sore; perhaps she could try the bed tomorrow night.

The kitchen is her first destination; she sets about making coffee the old way. She's always had machines available to her so this coffee making was proving harder than she thought. Giving up, she goes to the chairs where her work clothes are ironed, and hung on the backs. Today she chooses to wear a black dress and a blazer on top. All the clothes she brought were of similar style – different colored dresses, three different blazers and two pairs of boots.

Santana thinks about going for a quick coffee run but all the coffee shops are a few blocks down, she'll just have to wait to get some on the way to school. With that decided she goes to shower, hoping it will help her start the day better.

It's refreshing, the warm water does wonders to her senses and when she steps out she feels ready to face the day.

She's wrapped in her towel and walking across the living room to grab her clothes hanger that she'd forgotten to bring with her, when she heard a noise in the kitchen. She back-tracks her steps to peer across the island, her eyes land on Brittany who has her eyes on her.

"Sorry," she says, her eyes ducking as she turns around to face the counter, "Sorry for startling you." Santana knows she's was apologizing for looking.

"Stupid, coaster," she hears Brittany mutter under her breath as she set a pot on the stove.

Santana says, "Don't worry about it," and goes to get dressed suddenly feeling exposed.

When she walks out of the bathroom again, she sees Brittany sitting at the breakfast table coffee in hand. Brittany's pensive and doesn't make any sign of recognition as Santana enters the room.

"Good morning," Santana greets, hoping to see the bright smile she is so used to and that she loves.

"Morning," Brittany mutters back but continues to sip her coffee. She is dressed in normal attire today which is anything but ordinary.

Maybe she hasn't changed yet Santana thinks as she sits down across from Brittany. "Thanks for making this; I couldn't figure out how to make it this morning." Making jokes usually helps to break atmospheres like this.

"Welcome," Brittany's reply is short; she leaves it at that as she puts her cup down, empty.

There is something wrong; Santana can feel it in the air. What though she has no idea, it could be a handful of things; she quickly deducts that all of those potential things involve her.

"Did I do something wrong Brittany? What's the matter?" Santana is careful not to raise her voice or show in any way that she is upset. She wasn't at all, but Brittany might interpret her concern for something else. Brittany shakes her head and says, "It's nothing."

Of course it's not anything, Santana knows, but she doesn't know how to make Brittany tell her when obviously she doesn't want to discuss it.

"Hey," Santana stretches her hand slowly so Brittany sees it, when she doesn't move her hand away Santana lets her fingers wrap around Brittany's. "You can tell me, I thought we got past all that student teacher crap." Santana swallows knowing that to get Brittany to be honest with she's going to have to do the same, "I don't want you to think I'm your teacher, because I don't see you as my student – I see you as Brittany, someone I may or may not be falling for."

"I miss Lord Tubbington," Brittany finally says, Santana's glad her honesty has done its work although she's confused now about who this person is.

Santana is about to ask who he is when Brittany cuts her off. "He was my best friend, my only friend."

"You don't mean that Brittany," It's hard to believe someone could have only one friend but then again Brittany was rather anti-social Santana noticed. "I'm sorry anyways, why don't you skype him or call him."

"He doesn't really know how to work the computer, I tried teaching him lots of times but he's not really interested. And he doesn't have a phone. Why would a cat have a phone?" Brittany says as if it's an everyday question.

It takes Santana by surprise all this time Brittany has been talking about an animal and not even a human being. "Britt, are you saying you don't contact anyone or talk to anyone?"

"I didn't say that, I know lots of people but they aren't my friends, they are…other people." She sits back and lets go of Santana's hand, folding her arms over her chest. "I've imagined though what it would be like to have a friend. I know what friends do but I can't do that, I don't know how and honestly it's scary."

There's a moment of silence as Santana process the reality of Brittany's life. She's different, actually she's very different from anyone she's ever met in her life and maybe that was what put others off. Maybe they were afraid to get to know her because they didn't know what to expect; she is pretty unpredictable.

"It's not that hard to make friends Brittany, I mean, you got me to like you from day one, there's got to be other people who like you as well. Maybe they just haven't had a chance to tell you."

"Sure, and that's why all these years have passed and they still haven't found the perfect moment to tell me. No San, it's not them… it's me."

"It's certainly not you," Santana argues, Brittany may be different but there is nothing wrong with her. "I like you," she whispers with a smile on her face. It penetrates Brittany's frowning face for a second.

"And I like you because… you're you." Brittany whispers back, "I have a disorder." She bites her lip and makes a brave effort to look at Santana, "I have avoidant personality disorder. I just don't like people Santana." She sighs and shuts her eyes as if trying to remember something. "It hasn't always been this way."

Santana nods her head; this is not something she can handle at this time in the morning. She was not expecting such a serious problem. "I don't understand Brittany, you seem fine with me."

"I don't understand either," Brittany admits, "The only people I'm close to are my mom and …my dad. I never expected to feel anything towards you, this has never happened to me before."

There are so many questions Santana wants to ask but the rising sun tells her they need to get going. "If it's ok with you, can we talk about this later? " she asks, "I'm trying to understand and there's so much I want to know but we need to go to school now."

Brittany nods her head, "ok," then quickly asks, "You don't hate me right? I don't tell people about it because they just leave and I kind of want you to stay."

"I could never hate you Britt," Santana gives her a warm smile and stands up to give her a hug. They stay wrapped in each other's arms for a minute and Santana can feel Brittany's heart thump against hers. To her, Brittany is just as human and real and worthy of love as everybody else. It doesn't matter that she's broken because isn't everyone broken in some way?

They part; Santana goes to put the stacks of paper into the car and Brittany, feeling much lighter, goes to get her schoolbag upstairs.

Brittany is in Santana's class for first period so she helps her carry the heavy manila envelopes to the room. She puts them on Santana's desk and then dutifully makes her way to the back of the room, sitting where she did yesterday.

Santana writes the date on the board and writes the word "fear" in thick letters.

When the clock strikes eight she begins the class. "Good morning, you all know that in six days are the midterm exams, so I hope you really work hard this last week. I have your scores from yesterdays quiz and I'll give them back to you at the end of the class along with your last assignment. Now we're going on to the twenty-seventh chapter of the book, I expect you've all read it already." Soft mumbling comes from the few front rows. "Ok, then you won't be surprised as to why I've written 'fear' on the board." Brittany's eyes find Santana's, that very same word written there.

Santana goes on with the lesson, willing herself to not break character. Brittany needs this lesson just as much if not more than the other students sitting in her class. "Who can tell me why they think this word is relevant to our lesson?"

No one raises their hand. "Kenny," she calls.

"Ummm..the characters are uncertain about their lives and the things that happen leading up to the present?" He looks around to see if anyone else is in agreement. Jim speaks up, and Santana sighs knowing what sort of answer he's going to give. "Or they're all gay and are hiding in the closet." His gang of basketball boys laugh and so do some of their girlfriends.

"Well, hiding is an interesting word." Santana says and points at Jim. "Tell me what you are afraid of, and don't tell me there isn't anything because everyone fears something."

"I'm afraid of ghosts," he says. A few snickers come from a group of tech nerds clustered in the corner. Jim turns in his seat and tells them to shut up.

Santana points to a few other people and gets a variety of answers – fear of not passing exams, fear of getting injured during practice, fear of having road accidents, fear of dying. Finally, she points to Brittany. "What are you afraid of?" All eyes turn towards her, the new girl.

Brittany isn't surprised Santana asked her but she couldn't say it, she tried to think of something else but they all sounded silly.

"You know, the first part of destroying fear is to recognize it's there." Santana says and waits for Brittany to respond.

"I guess I'm…I'm afraid of boys." Brittany says softly. The whole room erupts in laughter, save for the boy sitting next to Brittany. Santana can't bring herself to be disappointed when Brittany's the center of everyone's entertainment.

"That's enough," Santana quiets the classroom, "No one's fears should be more or less relevant than another's. What's important is that they are there." She gives Brittany a smile that's full of concern and understanding. "Lets go on now, the reason we're talking about fear today is because everyone has them and they are not always easy to see. In the story, fear appears in many forms, especially in this chapter."

The lesson continues, all the while Santana pays special attention to Brittany. She doesn't asks her any more questions but is pleased to see her tuning into the lesson and jotting down notes. At the end of the class Santana writes on the board, 'If you look into your own heart, and you find nothing wrong there, what is there to worry about? What is there to fear?' She returns the quizzes' and assignments then she gives them a new assignment to write.

"So to tie into our lesson for today," she says, "I want everyone to write me a paper about fear of judgment. Choose one character from the story to analyze and also write an example based on your own fears. The latest day to turn in your paper is Thursday. Class is dismissed."

As always, the room empties quickly, Brittany sends her a smile as she hurries to her math class. "Maximus Carter," Santana calls. The boy in question makes his way to Santana's desk. She's never called to talk to him personally before and she can see the anxiety on his face.

"You're not in trouble," She reassures him. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"ok," I shrugs and grips his hands behind his back.

"Can I ask a favor of you? Since Brittany is new here and she's also new to this class, I wanted to ask if you could be friendly towards her. I find she's a nice girl and I think you two could be good friends. Just maybe give her a shot." Santana bites her lips wondering if what she's doing is a good idea.

"Yeah, umm sure. I guess she's pretty cool and she's uhh…kind of pretty not that _that_ has anything to do with anything but yeah she's ok I guess." A tinge of pink spreads across his cheeks.

Santana knew Max was the right guy.

"Ok, thanks Max."

"No problem," he replies then scurries off to his next class.

The rest of the day slowly passed. During lunch hour Santana had seen Brittany by the lockers talking to Max, it made her smile.

In the teacher's lounge, Santana had lunch with Geraldine March. She wasn't that close to the other teacher but they got along and she was the first person Santana went to when she needed a sub for her class. They exchanged the usual pleasantries, talked about life in general and Santana was having a good time until Geraldine brought up the topic of dating. It was bound to come up, because what else do girls talk about?

Geraldine was twenty-nine and surprisingly had been married once, but that was short lived. Her husband cheated and that was the end of their three month marriage.

"You can never truly trust people, even after you've been with them for so long. I was dating him for four years and it never happened. He said it was a one-time thing but that's automatically a lie when you wash lipstick stains off a shirt more than once." Geraldine said.

She was fine now though and dating another guy out of town, she wanted Santana to take her to a restaurant she thought would be nice but not too pricey, "he's not that rich, and he's already flying out here to see me."

So they had set a date for tomorrow night. Geraldine then asked Santana about her dating life and if she was seeing anyone. "You just seem happier," she said and Santana wondered if one day she'd be able to sniff out her unorthodox romance.

Santana bit her lip, not wanting to lie but not exactly sure how to tell the truth. "I'm seeing someone," she'd said and added, "and yes, I'm happy – very much so."

"That's nice," Geraldine replied, "how'd you meet her? I know you can't be dating someone in town – I'm sure the officials have an exact count of lesbians here and people would know if any of them were an item."

It took all Santana's effort not to laugh; straight people forget that closeted gays exist. Just because they can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there.

"We met through some strange circumstances," Santana said and then changed the subject to one she was more comfortable with.

At the end of the day Santana walks down the empty halls towards the car park. She's going to make a turn towards the football field when she sees Brittany leaning against her car, earphones plugged in and shuffling her feet to the music. Santana hasn't seen Brittany dance before except for the Cheerio's routines that hardly count as dancing; they are more like doing practiced moves. Now more than ever she wishes to see the Brittany doing what's in her element whether it be painting or dancing or other hidden talents Santana doesn't know about yet.

"Hey," Santana says as she approaches Brittany, she makes sure she's not startling the girl.

"Hey," Brittany responds with a smile and waits for the car doors unlock before ducking inside.

Santana starts the car. As they drive home Santana asks why Brittany isn't practicing with the Cheerio's today.

"I quit," Brittany says and looks at Santana for signs of disappointment. There isn't any, Santana would advise it herself if she knew Brittany wasn't completely into it but she thought Brittany liked being on the Cheerios.

"I need to focus on finishing school," Brittany replies when Santana asks why she quit. Santana's kind of proud Brittany's thinking straight and putting priorities first but still she asks. "Are you sure about quitting the Cheerio's? I know that was one of the best parts of you day – besides Sue of course."

Brittany shrugs, "Well now I have you so that makes up for it, I was also getting really bored of the cheerleading girls."

"They can be real bitches," Santana agrees.

Once they get home, Brittany brings all her books down and waits for Santana to shower and change into comfy clothes. Santana senses Brittany's eyes on her as she walks around the living room turned her bedroom for a couple of days. Every time she darts her eyes to meet Brittany's, the other girl turns away and pretends to be looking at her notes.

"You don't have to be shy of looking," Santana slides into the seat next to Brittany when she's ready. Brittany continues to look down at her notebook filled with art instead of notes. She looks up and asks the most innocent question, "Can I kiss you before we start? I've wanted to kiss you all day."

That's all Santana needs to hear before she's leaning forward and enveloping Brittany's lips in a soft kiss. She laughs when Brittany unabashedly pulls her head forward for more.

"New rule," Santana says, "no need to ask when we're together in private."

For two hours Santana reviews old lessons with Brittany. She catches her staring at her almost more than the books and has to scold her. They take breaks every half hour because Brittany seems to lose focus easily. At first they'd go drink water or make small talk but on the fourth break Brittany surprises Santana by straddling her lap and kissing her, they make out for nearly ten minutes till Santana has to stop and tell Brittany it's time to study again.

At the end of the third hour Brittany's had enough and Santana calls it a day. Brittany had been making progress but Santana was like a two edged sword for Brittany. On one hand, Brittany was more willing to learn under Santana's instruction but on the other hand having Santana there distracted her a lot.

The night was similar to the night before with Brittany disappearing for hours and Santana reading a book, preparing for the next day's lesson and checking her email.

She gets a phone call from Mrs. Pierce at nine asking how Brittany's doing, Santana tells her she's well and improving scholastically. Once again Mrs. Pierce thanks her but has some bad news.

"I'm going to be staying for another week, I'm sorry. When I get back I'll pay you for staying with Brittany."

"You don't have to do that Mrs. Pierce," Santana replies quickly, "I'm glad to help, I really am."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, thank you Santana." Mrs. Pierce says. She sounds so relieved like she doesn't worry about Brittany when Santana is watching her.

"Take care Mrs. Pierce," Santana says and hangs up. Brittany appears out of nowhere as Santana puts the phone in her pocket.

She's sweaty and tired, signs that she's been working out. "Was that my mom?" she asks and takes another huge gulp of water.

"Yep," Santana replies as she joins Brittany in the kitchen. "She wanted to know how her girl was doing. I told her you were up to frisky business." Her voice is teasing, it makes Brittany shiver.

"Oh yeah? Did you tell her _who_ I was doing frisky business with?" Brittany says stepping closer to Santana.

"Uh huh, Some boy named Max."

"You didn't!" She pulls back.

"Why are you getting all bothered? Do you like him?" Santana continues to tease, "I'm a little offended Brittany."

"No not that…San, you totally set us up didn't you? You told him to be my friend."

"Wait did he tell you that?" Santana says, catching up with the new twist to the conversation.

Brittany slaps her forehead, "I knew it. The moment he told me someone thought I could use a friend and that he wanted to be my friend, I had a feeling it was you."

"Are you mad?" Santana asks quietly, hoping she didn't ruin anything by trying to help.

"What if I am?" Brittany replies, knowing she now has the upper hand in this teasing game, "What are you going to do?"

Santana bites her lip, thinking if Brittany is being serious and what she could do. "I could give you a better grade?"

Brittany laughs, "Using your teacher powers won't help in this situation San."

"Well then what do you want me to do?"

A moment passes before Brittany replies, "Come to my room in fifteen minutes."

"Ok," Santana replies weakly and watches Brittany walk upstairs. She doesn't understand how Brittany's blue eyes and wicked smile can control her.

She swears she wasn't looking at the watch every few minutes but the moment the long hand moved from seven to ten she jumped off the couch and walked up the stairs.

Brittany's door was closed. As Santana approached she drew a breath not knowing what to expect behind the door. She hadn't even asked why Brittany wanted her in her room; she'd been too surprised at the request.

The first time she knocks quietly, after no reply she knocks a bit harder. Still nothing. Santana tries the door handle, it's not locked but she feels like if she opens it she'll be intruding. So she doesn't, she puts her ear to the door to listen for movement inside. Santana hears a hushed voice talking to someone; she only hears one voice though so Brittany must be talking on the phone. Brittany suddenly stops talking; it takes a moment for Santana to realize. She straightens herself up and puts on her best normal face although she can't erase the words she'd heard. She doesn't get to dwell on them for very much longer when Brittany swings the door open with a smile.

"Sorry," Brittany says, taking Santana's hand and leading her into her room. Today it's messy, stuff is all over the place; Santana couldn't organize it if she tried. "I was just on the phone," she continues, "People can never get enough."

Santana finally gets it. Brittany had sounded stiff and unlike herself on the phone and Santana thought she might be in some sort of trouble.

"Oh," she says looking around at all the paintings and drawings in progress. "So you sell your paintings?" It comes out sounding stupid; why else would Brittany's room be in such disarray.

"Yep," Brittany replies, smiling because she knows she's impressed Santana. "Come," she motions for Santana to follow her to the bed.

Santana is careful to not step on anything, she has to tip-toe around stray rinse cups and a couple of paper drafts to reach Brittany.

A spot on the bed is quickly cleared; it's enough for both girls to sit knee to knee. "I noticed you have really nice fingers. I want to try something."

"Ok," Santana replies, she's been saying that a lot lately.

Brittany searches behind her for a drawing pad already fitted with a medium grain paper. "Just relax your hand ok?"

"How do you want it? Should I fold my fingers or lay them flat?" Santana asks.

"Natural," Brittany says. She takes Santana's left hand in hers and kisses each knuckle. Her eyes stay locked to Santana's the entire time as she kisses from left to right and back again. She does this until she feels Santana relax and her hand fully resting in hers. Slowly she lets her hand down until it's resting naturally on her knee.

"Perfect," Brittany says with a smile.

"How do you know? You're not even looking at my hand."

"It doesn't matter what position it's in, your hand will always be perfect."

Santana blushes and looks down at her hand, palm open with fingers slightly curved at the first joints, her thumb curls inward at an almost perpendicular angle. She watches Brittany draw in amazement. Her eyes never leave Santana's hand and her pencil never leaves the paper. The pencil moves in the same direction and at the same speed as her eyes. Santana has never seen anyone so focused in a task.

A bright pink tongue pokes out and touches her lips as the skin of her forehead scrunches in concentration. Her hand moves rapidly while the rest of her body remains still; especially her face, it looks like it's made of stone.

Santana hasn't fully appreciated Brittany at work but she's done in less than five minutes. The pencil drops and Brittany spins the board around for Santana to see.

"Britt, you are so fast! How do you even do it?" The words rush from Santana's mouth. She wants to tell Brittany it's perfect and that her hand certainly doesn't look that good but all she can say is, "wow."

"It's called blind contour drawing," Brittany explains, "the end result is never perfect but it's good for eye-hand coordination."

"This is perfect Brittany," Santana whispers still not sure how in five minutes a piece of art so lovely can be produced.

"Now you try it." Brittany offers Santana a similar clipboard and drawing pencil.

"That's ok; I don't think I'm good enough to do this." Santana says while fingering the edge of the clipboard trying to decide if she should take it.

"You have to; because you made me mad remember?" Brittany smirks.

Santana takes the clipboard and rolls the pencil between her thumb and index finger to get a feel of the thing. She can't remember the last time she drew something. "I'm just going to warn you Brittany this will probably come out deformed and ugly." Brittany shrugs like she doesn't care.

"ok, so this is blind contour drawing meaning you can't let your eyes leave the subject and you can't let your pencil lose contact with the paper."

"Got it." Santana inwardly repeats the instructions to make sure she really understands.

"Good, now the trick is to go slow. Look at the edge of the subject and move your hand accordingly."

"I think I can do that," Santana says. "What should I draw?"

"Anything really," Brittany says, "I'm going to draw your lips because I think they're gorgeous and I wouldn't mind having a copy of them on my wall to stare at."

"You're ridiculous," Santana laughs, "I guess I can try to draw your lips. It doesn't look too hard."

"Are you ready?" Brittany asks Santana who gives her a firm nod in return. Then they both begin working on their pieces of paper.

Santana tries really hard to concentrate on the rim of Brittany's lips. They aren't full like hers one would almost call them thin at the top. But they're pink and moist; they quiver slightly because Brittany is concentrating on staying perfectly still.

Her fingers slip slightly around her pencil and almost cause her pencil to move from its place on the paper. Her hands are sweaty and tense and they move unnaturally unlike Brittany's. She gets to the indented part of the cupids bow and works her lines down and up carefully before finishing the rest of the upper lip.

By this time Brittany is done. She continues to hold still though as Santana draws her lower lip.

Santana can feel Brittany's eyes on her, staring at her face. It makes her nervous for a second but she continues to move her pencil in an arch to connect the top and bottom lip.

_Don't lose contact_, Santana repeats Brittany's instructions in her head as she draws a line from right to left and then right again, leaving space in between the two lines where Brittany's mouth opens.

"Finished," She announces and looks at her drawing, "This is terrible."

"Let me see it" Brittany pulls the drawing out of Santana's hand to take a look. Santana flops back and hides behind her hands.

"I suck at drawing," she laughs.

"You do," Brittany plays along, "but no, really, you have nice lines. They're very clear cut and yet they curve beautifully. I have to get you to draw more often."

"Let me see yours," Santana grabs Brittany's clipboard to see a charcoal version of her lips. "You even shaded it in. How do you draw so fast?"

"I practice? I don't know I've been drawing ever since I was a kid." Brittany replies.

"You're talented Brittany, I don't know if I told you before but you are excellent at so many things."

Brittany lays down her clipboard and lets her back hit the mattress next to Santana. "I'm not excellent at things that matter." She says in a small voice.

"Come here," Santana draws Brittany into her arms. "How can you say that? You don't need a high-school certificate to get by, how awesome is that? You're an artist who makes money doing something you love. I say that you are excellent at things that matter _most._"

Brittany snuggles further into Santana and closes her eyes.

"Britt?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to let you sleep ok? See you tomorrow morning." Santana says and kisses Brittany on the head.

"Can you stay with me?" Brittany asks in a sleepy voice. She keeps her hands gripped on Santana's shirt, not letting her go.

"Ok," Santana says for what seems like the hundredth time today. She can't deny Brittany one thing. "Let me lock up the house and turn off the lights."

She rolls off the bed and tip-toes to the door.

"You'll come back right?" Brittany cracks an eye open and Santana finds herself nodding. "I will," she says before closing the door behind her.

Santana decides to take a shower and clean up the kitchen and living room, anything to keep her body occupied while her mind spins. She's not sure what happened, if her dynamic with Brittany just had a shift.

Half an hour later Santana returns to Brittany's room as promised. She makes a small path for to walk from the light switch to the bed so she doesn't mess up Brittany's mess. With that done she turns the lights off and turns on the warm night light. Santana remembers Brittany telling her how the sun actually shone; it's just as she'd said, only more spectacular.

Settling in beside Brittany, she collects all the papers and puts them on the floor at the foot of the bed so she can pull the blanket up over their bodies. Santana lets herself relax onto the shared pillow as she studies Brittany's peaceful face. After giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek Santana focuses on the ceiling and finds herself in awe. Brittany's painting of the universe is detailed and imaginative, if Santana didn't know how the universe looked like before she does now. It's amazing how Brittany put something so unfathomable in her bedroom. Only a genius could have done it and that genius is lying calmly beside her in the form of Brittany.

The girl who has stolen Santana's heart, head, and affection stirs slightly. She puts her arms around Santana's body and moves in closer till they're basically one body.

"Britt," Santana says softly while her fingers stroke the sleeping girls arm, "you are just…you make me speechless. There are no words to describe how special, wonderful and amazing you are." She says and kisses Brittany on the forehead; she closes her eyes and drifts off.

The next morning Santana wakes up slowly. She looks at the bed she's sleeping in and remembers that she's in Brittany's room. Looking around for the girl she finds her sitting next to the bed a foot away from her.

"Good morning," Santana says groggily. She reaches her hand out to touch Brittany who meets her halfway. "Oh my God, what time is it!"

Her body shoots up in action. She hadn't heard the alarm from her phone. "And where is my phone!"

"Relax," Brittany says. She puts down the drawing pad in her hand and takes Santana's phone out of her pocket. "It was singing 'Valarie' crazy loud so I shut it off, the alarm that is."

Santana's head hits the bed again as she checks the time. "This is not good; we have half an hour to be at school which means we have to leave now."

"Correction, you need to get ready." Brittany says and pulls Santana up. "I'll wait for you in the car."

It takes her five minutes to throw her clothes on. She checks herself out in the mirror and does her best to make her hair presentable by tying it up; she'll have to forgo makeup today.

Santana speed walks to her classroom after parting with Brittany and arrives as the last students settle in. She automatically misses Brittany's presence.

The students are writing their assignments in relative silence giving Santana a chance to sit down behind her desk. As a rule she doesn't check her phone during class because it's unprofessional – besides, it's not like anyone texts her and she's already checked her email this morning.

But she's checking now because for the first time she's kind of bored and she's been meaning to talk to Brittany about something. She was planning to do it this morning but Brittany had let her sleep in.

Contrary to normal days, she has three text messages. Immediately her finger taps the first envelope from Geraldine.

From Geraldine_March

To Santana L.

_Just confirming our date tonight, pick you up at your house at six? –Ger_

Santana types out a quick reply to go straight to the restaurant, and that she'll be waiting. Yesterday, she'd made reservations at 'Nest' that served French and Italian food. It was one of her favorite 'nice' restaurants.

The other two texts are from an unknown number. She opens the first one that reads

From unknown

To Santana L.

_I can't stop thinking about you, PS. Open the next msg – Brittany _

She opens the next envelope. It's a picture of her sleeping, hair covers half her face and her rests below her chin as it clutches the sheet. It's a near perfect sketch.

There's a caption written below:

_The face I want to wake up to everyday _

It's signed with Brittany's signature and the date written in the bottom corner. Santana can hardly contain her smile as she types out a reply.

From Santana L.

To unknown

_I was just thinking about you too, you've made my day. Thanks for the pic, I know I don't look that gd in my sleep. BTW, can I steal you for lunch break? I need to talk to you. Xoxo – Santana _

She sends the message and saves the number.

The class becomes restless, meaning they're done with their assignment; Santana pockets her phone and finishes the lesson, all the while anticipating the buzz on her thigh.

On her way to the next class she texts Brittany to meet her in front of the cafeteria at twelve but doesn't say more when Brittany texts her asking what she has in mind.

Lunch break finally comes; it really couldn't be here faster. The kids speed out of class to see their friends the way Santana remembers she did in high-school. Back then she was in a secret relationship with a girl named Sara while two timing with Puck. Every time the bell rang, she had to hurry to have lunch with Puck so that she'd have time afterwards to see Sara. Their relationship wasn't that serious, basically they were two girls in the closet who helped each other out emotionally and physically. Sara had fallen in love with Santana along the way and wanted them to be in out item, but Santana wasn't ready and she already had Puck as her boyfriend. They ended it the summer before going to college and Santana hadn't seen or talked to her since then.

All the kids had gone and Santana awaited the delivery boy she had called. He appeared at the door with a box in a bag a few minutes later. Santana paid him then picked up her bag and the delivered one and headed down the familiar path to the cafeteria.

The halls are easier to walk in without a million kids running and shouting.

Brittany's waiting for her in front of the cafeteria doors as she expected her back leaning against the cool orange tiled walls. Santana walks by and motions with her head for Brittany to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Brittany's whisper echo's in the hollow space bouncing off lockers, up the stairs, off office doors and finally stop when the reach a door. A quick shove with her shoulder is all it takes for it to creak open. "We're here."

Santana turns on the light and shuts the door tightly. She watches Brittany explore the room as she settles on some comfortable office chairs that can roll.

"What is this place San?" Brittany asks, taking a seat besides Santana.

"This used to be the first-aid room, now it's just storage for equipment and stuff." Santana unwraps the bag and pulls out a box, feeling the cold from inside seeping through the cardboard. "Are you hungry Britt?" She asks.

Brittany nods. "But I didn't bring any food. Was I supposed to? I don't think they do takeaways in the cafeteria."

"Nope, I brought lunch." She unfolds all the sides of the cardboard box till an ice=cream cake is revealed.

Looks are exchanged between the woman and the girl, one asking if this is ok, and the other wondering if this is real.

"What are we celebrating?" Brittany asks. Her eyes grow wider almost enough to devour the cake.

Santana sees and quickly whips out the plastic knife that was included in the box. "We're celebrating your quitting the Cheerio's and this cake is a reminder of all the nice things you'll get to eat now that you've escaped Sue Sylvester's death program."

With two fingers Santana picks up portion of cake that fell away from the body while she cut the slices. She moves it to Brittany's mouth slowly and waits for her to take it. Lips, soft and wet, wrap around her fingers and pull back. A bit of ice-cream sticks to her index finger, so Santana licks it off.

"Is it good?" She asks Brittany who replies with a nod. She looks at the cake again realizing the sudden idea to have cake for lunch ended up with them not having any spoons, forks, or plates. "I'm sorry Britt, I forgot about utensils. Um, I'll go get some downstairs…just wait here."

Brittany's hand clutches Santana's arm and pushes down, "It's fine, we don't need that." She takes a slice of cake and holds it to Santana's mouth, "We're good." Santana bites off half the slice and Brittany stuffs the other half in her mouth. "It's cold," she says and Santana agrees. Her teeth are freezing from biting through the ice-cream.

After eating half of the cake they both can't take anymore. "Sue would kill us if she saw how much we ate," Santana laughs. It's not beyond Sue to fly into rage over her Cheerio's. Everyone knows, once a Cheerio always a Cheerio which basically gives Sue the right to swear at you whenever she likes.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brittany asks as she wipes her mouth with a tissue. Santana points to her nose too and Brittany quickly swipes the white cream off."

"Remember last night when your mom called?" She waits till Brittany nods. "She called to say she that she isn't coming home for another week. I'm so sorry Britt."

"Why?" Brittany chuckles, "I'm not sorry. Well, I'm sad for mom but I'm ok – I like having you around."

"Doesn't it bother you having a teacher _monitoring_ you at home?" Santana teases.

"Well, she doesn't do a very good job. I get away with lots of things." Brittany teases back.

"Really?" Santana scoots closer so that she can whisper in Brittany's ear, "Maybe I should keep a better eye on you then and look out for the naughty things you do."

Brittany's skin flushes at the sensation of Santana's breathe tickling her ear and neck.

"San," she whispers, "you're going to give me a heart attack."

Santana laughs as she pulls away; thinking about how much she's falling for Brittany every time she opens her mouth.

"So how's school going? Is Max bothering you? I can tell him back off. I didn't mean for it to be uncomfortable for you Britt, honest. I only wanted to help."

"It's fine," Brittany says with a smile, "He's not bad. Sometimes I think he wants to be more than friends."

"What do you mean Britt?" Santana's face scrunches immediately.

"Well, he keeps doing things that are really unnecessary like holding my books, or asking if my hands are cold - I know he just wants to hold them. He's always asking if I want his notes and if I need a study buddy. He even asked me to go over to his house and hang-out."

"And what did you say to all this?"

"Nothing," Brittany picks at her nails. "San, I don't know how to be friends with people I told you. And now I don't know what to do. I know he's trying to be nice but he's being weird right? People don't ask each other all that stuff after knowing them for two days right?"

"No, Britt. Definitely not – he needs to back away if he's making you uncomfortable."

"I don't mind him," Brittany tries to explain; "I just don't like him asking questions like that cus I don't have an answer. All I do is smile you know."

"I understand Britt," Santana says calmly and pulls Brittany's head down onto her shoulder. She brushes her hand over her hair to comfort her.

"Hey, can I tell you something else?" Brittany nods into her neck.

"Tonight I'm taking Ms. March to dinner. I owe her for substituting for me while I was in LA. Will you be ok at home? I won't come back late, I promise."

"Ok," Brittany says with a sigh. "I'll miss you."

Santana smiles. They see each other every day but it's never enough.

They hold hands contently for the rest of lunch break before they have to go to their respective classrooms.

"San?" Brittany tugs at her hand when she stands up. "Sit back down."

Santana does what Brittany asks with a puzzled look on her face. That is until she sees Brittany take out her phone.

"Britt," she warns between smiling shots and making pouty lips, "what if these get out?"

"I didn't think of that," Brittany replies honestly. "I just wanted some pictures of you and me, you know for the times we aren't together and I miss you."

"I guess it's ok," Santana gives in. "But only if you send them to me." She gives Brittany a sweet kiss on the cheek before pulling her up.

The afternoon passes and Santana takes Brittany home. They do homework again; Brittany tries extra hard to concentrate but Santana can see something is bothering her.

"What is it?" Santana asks after explaining the logarithm problem the second time and Brittany's still lost.

"Nothing."

"You're lying, Britt don't do that."

"Fine." She huffs, throwing her pencil down violently. "I got invited to my first party. I should be excited right? But I'm … I didn't even say yes."

"Slow down," Santana uses her hand to turn Brittany's face towards her. "Did Max invite you?"

"Yes, this afternoon. He really wants me to go."

"But you don't want to."

"I imagine what it'll be like but then I think of all those people and what happens at parties …"

"So it's settled." Santana says with finality, "you don't go."

A long moment passes when Brittany gets up abruptly. "I'm tired, can we finish for today? besides it five-fifty. You have to get ready for dinner."

"Britt, I didn't mean it like that. It just sounds like you don't want to go; I'm not saying you can't. Don't be mad." Santana pleads with Brittany who has withdrawn to the kitchen and is chugging down water straight from the bottle.

"Ok," Brittany finally says as she puts the water in the fridge. "I know you're just concerned but really I'm tired." She comes back to the table and leans in to brush her lips against Santana's. "I'll see you tonight."

Brittany's gone upstairs and Santana's left alone with thoughts of Max and mixed feelings towards Brittany's friendship with him.

Not being able to come up with much concerning how to fix it seeing as last time she tried to fix something it lead to the current situation, she goes to tell Brittany she's leaving.

She drives home to get dressed in something nice. It's not a date but she likes to make good impressions. When she's ready she goes to the restaurant and sits at the table, waiting for Geraldine.

The dinner goes well, with Geraldine doing much of the talking while Santana listens and gives her two cents when appropriate. Geraldine is head over heels for this guy although he sounds boring and not very promising, what with his unstable job and bad work habits. She says it's because he's secretly free spirited and not willing to conform to the system but Santana has other opinions that are much simpler.

When the bill comes Santana insists on paying even though Geraldine says the restaurant and food recommendation is enough compensation. Santana pays anyway; it's been a long time since she's paid a meal out for anyone and it always makes her feel good like the cherry on top of a good evening. She vows to take Brittany out for dinner someday if only to see her wear that pretty dress Kurt gave her for her birthday again.

Santana wishes Geraldine the best of luck before driving home, to Brittany.

Unlike the other time she came to Brittany's home after dark, the lights are turned on downstairs. She's still in her dinner dress but figures there's no reason to take it off at her home. Dinner had taken longer than expected due to the packed house so Santana was returning to Brittany's home late.

Her heels click the same time the door closes and she turns around to see Brittany sitting on the couch. She walks over to her to sit beside her and asks why she's still up at eleven.

"I was waiting for you to come home," Brittany says, her eyes roaming over Santana's attire.

"You look pretty," She adds.

"Thanks Britt." Santana blushes at the compliment, "But you know I'm home now so you can go to sleep. I know you're tired."

Brittany shakes her head, "no, I'll wait for you. I … don't think I can sleep without you, will you sleep with me again tonight?"

"Sure," Santana smiles, "I'll come upstairs as soon as I'm showered."

While Brittany waits for Santana, she takes out her faithful diary that she hasn't been faithful to write in recently and opens to the next blank page.

_Dear Papa, _

_Last night was the first night this year that I missed talking to you. I hope you're not mad at me. Sometimes I think Santana is bad for me, it's like she's planted herself in my brain you know? And she just pops up in there all the time. Dr. Cassandra would be really mad at me if she was here, it was hard concentrating before but Santana makes it even harder. _

_I missed writing last night because Santana, see it's her fault but I don't ever want things to change. She let me cuddle with her which was really nice. I was thinking of you though Papa and how we used to cuddle all the time. You used to tell me stories about Princesses and magical ponies, the ones with the men and their evil laughs were the best. I miss that. Santana doesn't tell me stories, she just says nice things that maybe I'm not supposed to hear because she says them super quiet and I have to be extra still and pay close attention when she whispers so I don't miss words and get the wrong meaning. I try to say nice things to her too, like this evening she was all dressed up for a dinner with one of the other teachers and I told her she looked pretty. I think her cheeks turned a bit pink but I can't be sure, they say Hispanic people don't blush – but they totally can, the secret is to choose really bright colored blush but I don't have any. _

_There's someone else you probably want to know about, his name is Max. He told me his real name is Maximus but that he doesn't like people calling him that. I like Maximus better though, it sounds like a warrior's name or a hero's name, sort of like Hercules. That probably won't work though; I can't imagine him being a Maximus when he's really skinny and tall and trips on his shoe laces all the time. People say I'm not so smart but at least I tie my shoelaces properly so they don't come undone every ten minutes. _

_Max doesn't have a lot of friends; just me and a few boys from the AV club. His best friend is Jacob Ben Israel who freaks me out. His hair is worse than Oprah's. Anyway, they invited me to sit at their table yesterday. At first I wasn't sure cus I usually sit alone but he really wanted me to so I did. I don't really like his friends but I think Max is nice. Sometimes he's too nice. _

_Anyways, he invited me to this party Friday night and I've been thinking about going. Do I really want to go? Nope, but there's just something about danger that thrills me. Most of the time they end up good like motor-cross scared me at first but I loved the feeling like I was flying when I went off the ramps. Or when I started selling my paintings, it was scary talking to those people who could have cheated me or done whatever but once I found some good friends, it's been really good. So I don't know, I want to try partying because it's scary and maybe I'll like it. _

_I've been so busy lately, mostly with Santana. If I told you about all the moments we have I might have to buy a new journal and it's not been two quarters of the year yet! All I know is that Santana makes me feel so many things from flying to falling in the same moment. That's pretty scary too but it's such a good scary. _

_Thanks for always being a good listener Papa, I love you and I want to tell you not to worry about me because I'm doing ok, I'm more worried for mom right now. Please look after her and bring her back safely. _

_Love your Britters. _

Brittany stores her journal back in its secret hiding place even though hiding it anywhere in her mess of a room would do. Most nights she writes in her journal and falls asleep so it ends up tucked under her pillow but she can't let that happen when Santana's sharing her bed. It feels good to know she'll have someone to cuddle with again.

A thought enters her mind when she looks in the mirror on the wall. She hadn't changed into her pajama's yet. Today she'd spent her time finishing a paint order which took her all evening so she hadn't had time to exercise.

Brittany takes off her clothes quickly and rummages through her cupboard for a baggy t-shirt and boy shorts to wear. She doesn't hear the door opening or Santana gasp. Only when she's fully dressed for bed, long pink socks and all, does she see Santana standing awkwardly in her door.

For Santana, it was the creepiest moment of her life. Not the part where she opened the door without knocking per say but the part where she kept on watching Brittany changing even though the girl had no knowledge she was standing there staring at her. It's like her body stopped functioning when she saw Brittany's naked back and bottom, all she could do was breath in and out.

"Are you ok?"

Brittany's voice breaks through Santana's trance.

"Uh yeah," she replies, keeping her head down so Brittany can't see the blood rushing into her face.

They settle into bed, Brittany comfortably and Santana awkwardly.

Moments later Brittany is leaning over Santana. "Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hey," Santana responds not really knowing what's going on.

"Are we ok?"

Santana nods, "Sure, we're ok."

"Good," Brittany lets her weight drop and Santana feels wet lips press into hers. "Is that ok?" Brittany whispers.

"Yeah, that's ok." Santana says and connects their lips again. They kiss slowly for a while then change the pace to fast, smothering kisses with tongue while their hands grip each other's hair.

Santana pushes up

* * *

><p>and then rolls over, her top half lies on top of Brittany.<p>

Continuing to satisfy their hunger for each other, Santana pushes her tongue past Brittany's tight lips till they open willingly and she's given free rein to maneuver inside.

She feels Brittany's hand begin to slide up her sides, stroking up and down as their mouths move in unison. The next thing she knows is that Brittany's hands are cupping her breasts and squeezing them experimentally. It feels good. She hasn't been touched there in a while and Brittany's ever increasing boldness to massage her nipples with her thumbs has her moaning in encouragement.

Brittany's still only touching her over her shirt and bra, but both are thin so she feels everything. She just wishes for Brittany to touch her fully without barriers. But not tonight she tells herself, they aren't ready for that.

She's knows how easy it is to let things happen. She doesn't want it to happen with Brittany like this - when they haven't talked about it.

Finally, after many last kisses, she forces her body to roll off and rest beside Brittany.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asks in concern when Santana decides to stop kissing her.

"No, you were doing everything right. I just think we should wait." Santana says breathing heavily.

"Ok," Brittany says too tired and satisfied to ask for an explanation.

"Ok."

Santana turns off the light and like the night before, she falls asleep with Brittany's head nuzzling into her neck and arm wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots more to come! Leave a comment? <strong>


	8. Desires

**Hey everyone, a huge apology for not updating sooner. I was sick and travelling.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long absence:)**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love my readers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Desires_

Santana's phone buzzes in her pocket, she's glad she turned off the sound while teaching because it would have been embarrassing for it to go off. She's known for her professionalism, although that is becoming questionable.

Usually she ignores calls or texts until after class. After half a minute it stops buzzing and Santana gets back to teaching.

It starts again a few seconds later.

"Everyone, continue reading," she instructs as she walks to the hallway to see who's calling so incessantly.

A picture of Brittany and herself lights up the screen. Santana made sure Brittany sent her those pictures they took in the equipment room.

She almost forgets to receive the call. Her mind wanders to why Brittany is calling at this time when she has class.

"Britt?"

She listens for a few seconds, face falling and blood heating as they tick by. When Brittany finishes explaining, Santana tells her to hang on and that she's on her way.

Santana pokes her head back into her classroom long enough to tell the students' she'll be back then she's running down the halls to the nurses' room.

"What happened!" she demands, slamming the door behind her. Most of the nurses stand startled in their positions, not expecting an angry Santana Lopez, before going back to work whispering, "what's her problem?" under their breaths.

Of course Santana hears but doesn't dwell on it because she's really anxious right now to know if Brittany's ok and who is responsible.

"Ms. Lopez, Brittany's in this room," A fat nurse nods for her to follow.

"What happened to her?" Santana tries to no sound too worried because it's not like she should and actually Brittany sounded fine to her on the phone. That was fifteen minutes ago and something could have happened. Call her dramatic but Santana doesn't let anybody mess with people she cares about.

"She's fine now," the nurse explains, "she had a minor concussion in gym class today, some of the kids were fighting and she got injured trying to help her friend out."

Santana rolls her eyes imagining exactly how it went down. "Can I see her?"

"Sure," the nurse parts the curtain for Santana.

Brittany's resting on a bed and staring up at the roof obviously bored.

"You have a black-eye," Santana says as a matter of fact. She stands near the bed but not near enough to attract any weird looks.

"Yep," Brittany continues to avoid looking at Santana.

"Are you going to tell me why? I know Max is your friend but boys fight all the time. Why would you get involved?"

Brittany lets out a huff, "I started the fight. It has nothing to do with Max. I guess I was provoked first."

Santana waits impatiently for the rest of the explanation. It's so unlike Brittany to be hostile to anyone, she mostly avoids people.

"I'm sorry ok," Brittany says defeated. "Can we just move on? It was my fault and I got what I deserve."

"As your teacher, guardian and…," Santana pauses, searching for a word to describe their unlabeled relationship, "...someone who cares about you. I think I need to know Brittany."

Brittany bites her lip, "there was this girl in gym, I don't know her but she was just minding her own business. Some popular girls, Cheerios' wannabees, started teasing her about being a loser because she wasn't very good at handball. She was on my team and I didn't even care, they were just finding an excuse to be mean. Then they started going on and on about other things, personal stuff. Other people started laughing even though there was nothing funny, it sounded like a bunch of made-up lies. I lost it when they started saying how she was practically an orphan since she lives with only her mom and doesn't know who her dad is."

"What so you just hit them?" Santana never took Brittany as the violent kind. But she understands, in High-school she would be the one Brittany hit for saying mean things and what's worse she'd probably revel in the fight.

"…I hit one girl with a ball, who knew they were such babies." Brittany giggles from the memories of the squealing girl she hit on the head who faked-fainted dramatically to the floor. "I was like the knight in a shining black PE-Shirt. The girls started saying how they hated that I was on the Cheerios but now that I'm not they get to say whatever they want about me. I didn't care, and I told them so. They surrounded me, a group of four girls and one of the boyfriends, started saying stuff about me being poor because I don't have a car and that I don't have parents either cause their parents never talk about my mom after parent meetings. They also say that I'm mentally challenged otherwise I wouldn't need an extra tutor or someone to baby sit me."

"That's terrible Britt; they aren't going to get away with it." Santana knows exactly what type of girls they are and how they work. They tear down your self esteem and occasionally hurt people physically just for the fun of it. "Who was your teacher? Why didn't they intervene?"

"Mrs. Hamilton, but she was busy with the other group of students from Mr. James class. He called in sick or something." Brittany grabs Santana's hand playfully, testing to see if she'll be ok with holding hands. Santana allows their pinkies to link. "I'm fine San, I don't care what they say. They don't know anything."

"They still need to be punished for bullying. We have a no-bully policy at this school. Believe it or not it was set-up by me and a few friends years ago – we called ourselves the bully-whips, and even had ridiculous red hats and jackets to complete the look."

Brittany nose scrunches as she imagines Santana in a beret, patrolling the halls of McKinley serving out justice. Santana just laughs.

"Are they going to give you something for your eye?" Santana touches her thumb to the swollen skin gently.

"The nurse said it'll be ok, she already put some ice on it."

Making sure no one is looking in their direction; Santana leans down and kisses the bruise. "I'm sorry Britt; I wish I could have been there to help."

"Max saved me," Brittany says as Santana pulls back to a standing position. "He was in the other group and he saw me getting beat up by that girl's boyfriend. The girls could barely slap, but the guy punched me in face."

Santana swallows in disgust, "I'll get to the bottom of this; don't worry ok." She kisses Brittany's hand and tells her to rest. Santana assures Brittany she'll be back as soon as she can when her class ends.

"There's something else I have to tell you Santana," Brittany's voice brings Santana to the bedside again. "I owe him dinner."

* * *

><p>They haven't talked about it all day. Santana tells herself she should be ok with it, that they're two teenagers out to grab a bite after an eventful day.<p>

Brittany's been in her room getting ready for the past half-hour. Homework had gone fine with Brittany finishing more than she usually does. She even joked that the assault had made her smarter when Santana kept worrying about her bandaged head, asking if she wanted to lie down.

She comes downstairs, ready to go. Santana had given her a curfew of eleven o'clock. Brittany had been totally fine with it and said she'd probably be back before then. Santana wanted her to know that it wasn't because she didn't trust her with Max or god-forbid, jealous. She just didn't want Brittany home too late. Santana wonders when she became Brittany's mother but smiles to herself, caring for someone again makes her heart swell.

"You look too pretty," Santana walks over to a blushing Brittany who was not used to going on dates and was feeling a bit self-conscious. She isn't wearing anything fancy, a lacy, white top with skinny-jeans. "You should wear make up more often, and curl your hair." Santana plays with a long blond curl swept over her shoulder.

Sensing that Santana is stalling, not wanting to stop her but not that willing to let her go, Brittany takes her hand and reassures her she'll be fine. "It's not a date. I made it very clear to Max that we're having dinner as friends. Besides, it's the burger joint hardly romantic." She chuckles but stops when Santana doesn't.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you." Santana sends Brittany to the door where Max is waiting, looking handsome with his hair combed back nicely.

"Be back by eleven ok, Max. I know its Friday night but I'm only Brittany's caretaker right now, I don't want something happening to her while her mother is away."

Max nods quickly but his eyes stay focused on Brittany the whole time.

"Ok, go have a good time kids." Santana shoves them down the few snowy steps. She catches Brittany's subtle wink that hardly calms her insides.

"Later Ms. Lopez," Max waves after seating Brittany in his car chivalrously and closing the door. Santana waves back with a forced smile.

"I promise she'll be home by eleven." He says as he gets into his mustang and drives off.

At first Santana busies herself with cooking some interesting variations of vegetables and fried chicken she found on the internet. Then she exercises which is something she hasn't done in a while. Her bones creak and muscles retract unfamiliarly as she does a few sets of eight push-ups and sit-ups, counting till she reaches one-hundred of each.

She checks the time while she satiates her thirst; its only nine-thirty still a long time before Brittany will be back. So she showers, choosing to soak in the tub for as long as possible to kill time. Only when the water begins to lose its warmth does she towel off and dress comfortably in long sleeves and pants.

Already she's feeling the effects of not letting too many weeks go by without exercising, she's tired but refuses to sleep. Santana knows she won't be able to rest peacefully knowing Brittany isn't home.

Instead she opens her laptop. There's a message from Mercedes telling her about the makings of a new album and her cross country tour. Details follow concerning people she's excited to work with that somehow Santana is supposed to know, except she only recognizes Ne-yo who will be a guest at a few of her concerts. There's an update on Kurt's new fashion line and an invitation to front row seats at the catwalk plus a backstage pass if any girls catch Santana's attention. She smirks, Mercedes knows her so well, except she's not that person anymore. Besides Santana's got a girl with a body and legs like a model but so much prettier. The message ends with Mercedes saying she's bringing the old gang back to Lima for a reunion sometime next month and that she can't wait for everyone to be together again like old times.

Santana types out a quick response, congratulating Mercedes on her success and telling her about how her own life is going great. She's not sure how she feels about reuniting with her high-school friends but she types down anyway that she's thrilled to see Mercedes again and to give her details when the date is closer.

She presses send and scrolls through the rest of the trash mail that should really be in the spam box. One of these days she's going to unregister from that dating site. The amount of notifications is annoying not to mention the messages from people who's profiles are so uninteresting it's like reading off the menu of restaurants that are all the same. And really, people would have more of a chance if their profile pictures didn't look so fake to begin with.

The time on her computer is eleven so she shuts it down and sets it on the coffee table slowly. Through the window she sees Max's car pull up and the two teenagers get out.

She tidies the living room and kitchen a little, not wanting to make seem like she'd been waiting for Brittany to come home or even worse spying at them through the window. She's drying her hands just as the door opens and Brittany walks in. Santana can see Max behind Brittany, standing awkwardly with a huge grin.

Santana waits for Brittany to close the door before teasing her, "So did you give him a kiss goodnight or something? He looked like Santa made his wishes come true."

"Don't be silly," Brittany gives Santana a kiss on the cheek as she leads her by the hand up to her room, "I just said I might go to that party with him on several conditions."

"Which would be?" Santana raises an eyebrow; she thought Brittany already made up her mind not to go.

"One, that he never asks me again." Brittany takes off her shirt and throws it into the laundry basket almost full to the brim. She has her back towards Santana and doesn't seem shy at all. Santana on the otherhand has a hard time not looking, her eyes find Brittany's half naked body only to tear away seconds later and then repeat the motion.

"Two, that he introduces me to some of his friends which I never see. I want to make sure I'm not his only friend so when I leave he won't be too sad, I don't want him getting too attached to me." She takes off her pants and is only left with her undergarments. Santana doesn't even bother looking away this time, it's too hard and she's sure Brittany won't mind her appreciating her body anyways. The few seconds seem like hours though, but Brittany grabs a towel and ties it around her chest neatly.

"Three," She ties her hair in an elastic band. Some blond fringe falls around her eyes. "He has to stop trying to get my phone number." She laughs as she steps into the bathroom, it echoes against the walls and falls like music on Santana's ears. "He's asking all the wrong people, but I know he's asking. Of course I won't give it to him so the only other people he can get it from are you and mom."

Brittany begins to shower with the door open. She continues talking about how Max is a nice guy who is kind of stupid when it comes to girls because even though he obviously likes her, he's doing all the wrong things. How if she was interested in him she'd find his methods annoying and would want to punch him in the face at his persistent pursuing.

"Do you like him?" Santana sits on Brittany's bed looking at all the half finished drawings of people and objects. That's kind of how she feels right now, that Brittany only half understands what love is that maybe all she saw before was half the picture, Santana, and now that someone else likes her maybe she'll see the full picture and realize Santana can only offer her half of what she deserves.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy. I don't think I've like had a friend like him before because you know, I don't have friends."

Brittany puts on pajamas and sits next to Santana. "You don't seriously think I like him like that do you?"

Santana shakes her head but her eyes don't portray the same certainty. "Don't get me wrong Britt, I believe your feelings are real I'm just not sure that I am what you really want. You're still young and from what I know you've closed yourself off from having friendships or any relationships with people. Maybe I was the first to break down those walls and that's why you have feelings for me, but if you give other people, likw Max, a chance, you might find that they're the one. Do you understand?"

She wrings her hand tightly, afraid to look at Brittany.

"No, you don't understand." Brittany lifts Santana's chin upward forcing her to look into her eyes. "Do you think I haven't had people on the street wolf-whistle at me? I might not have friends and yeah, I generally don't like people but that doesn't mean I don't know when they are interested. And do you think I haven't tried to like people too? There's a lot you don't know about me. You talk about my disability as if I chose it. I didn't choose to close myself off or build a wall. And besides, if you are the only one able to break down my 'walls' so far then why aren't you the right one? If Max is the right one, why don't I feel towards him the same things I feel towards you? Is this really about me liking someone else or is it about you not being sure that you like me?"

"You know that being with me isn't going to be easy right?" Santana leans back to rest her head on the mattress, the tiredness of the day overtaking her body.

Brittany draws patterns on the skin of Santana's stomach where her shirt has ridden up slightly. "I've never had an easy life, but everything I've ever had to fight for was worth it." She lies down next to Santana and pulls their bodies closer. "You didn't answer my question." She whispers near Santana's ear.

"What question?" Santana pretends to not know.

"Why you bring up all the reasons we won't work, like it's impossible and it'll be better for me not to be with you. Do you not want to be with me?" Brittany props up onto her elbows so she can look at Santana clearly.

"I definitely like you Brittany, more than I should."

"Are you maybe in love with me?" Brittany's breath tickles Santana's cheek as she moves even closer.

"Maybe I'm in love with your smile." Santana turns her head so her lips are just inches from Brittany's. "Could you possibly be falling in love with me?"

Brittany shrugs, "I might be falling for your eyes; they are really dreamy and pretty."

"Fair enough," Santana says, closing the distance for a soft kiss.

She's really getting used to this waking up with Brittany besides her. It feels good but sad at the same time because it'll never be acceptable. No one can know. For now they're free to do what they want but when Mrs. Pierce comes back they won't have that luxury. Santana reaches for her glasses, somehow they'd ended up on Brittany's bedside table. They rest on a brown leather notebook open to a page full of numbers. She pushes away the urge to look. It's a diary of sorts Santana's certain, there must be thibgs in there to explain the complexity of this outwardly simple girl. She picks her glasses up and flips to the beginning of the book. The introduction is written in well formed cursive and is addressed 'to papa'. Its enough to make her slam the book shut, missing the bookmarked latest entry.

_Dear Papa,_

_Today I'm missing you more than I have in a long time. I guess I had a bad day which reminded me of the old days. _

_I still remember that camping trip you took me on a little while before you left. We'd just found out that I might not be completely normal. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. You thought taking a few days off from school would do me good. I was surprised since I hadn't been a very good girl lately. That month I think I got put in detention four times. It wasn't much compared to Kevin who was there several times a week but before that I'd never been in detention before. So when you took me camping I didn't know why I was being rewarded. _

_After a day of hiking, you made a huge fire for just the two of us. I helped collect dry brush and when the flames rose nice and high, we sat down to eat our chicken drumsticks. I whined about how my feet hurt and you said it was my fault for not wanting to stop till we reached the top of the mountain. I also wanted to say it was my fault for getting in trouble and that I was sorry, but you looked like you wanted to say something so I kept quiet. _

_You began to explain how things might be different with me from now on but that it wasn't my fault completely. Then you explained how I had something that other people didn't have, that I might have trouble getting along with people in high-school. I might not feel like being around people. It was hard to understand then because I had Kevin, Mary Jane, Sandy, and Phil, they were my best friends and I loved hanging out with them. I saw it in your eyes though that you were only more convinced of my condition, like it proved I wasn't able to socialize with decent people and my condition was already deducing me to friendships with troublemakers only. I wasn't one of them but they were my friends, my recent behavior seemed to come from their bad influence on me. But after we saw that specialist you knew it wasn't them - it was me who was changing._

_ It didn't come out of nowhere but you only started noticing it recently. Mom thought I was acting different, the teachers reports said it too that's why we went to the specialist in the first place. You looked so sad, I knew you were trying to hide it but I saw. I didn't want you to be sad, not when we were up on the mountain roasting marshmallows', not when you were holding my hand so tight like one day I might brush it away, not when you were the most awesome pilot dad in the whole world, and not when I loved you so much._

_ I remember promising you nothing would be different, I'd do better at school even though I had gotten straight A's the past semester, I'd get involved in more school activities , I wouldn't get in trouble again, I'd make new friends. I loved the smile on your face after I said that even though it faded pretty quickly. It was like you wished for a second that all those promises could solve the problems. _

_We didn't talk about it after that. _

_We stayed up all night looking at the stars shining against the cloudless, black backdrop of the sky and imagining what life on other planets would be like. Now I can imagine what your home up there looks like. You taught me everything about the stars because I loved them so much and I loved even more that you were a pilot and got the chance to say hello to them. _

_The next night was so cold I had to wear three jackets. You just laughed and took a picture of me huddled up in a ball. I wish I could put up all the photos of our family, mom won't let me though. She probably still misses you too much. That night you sang me lots of songs and you made me dance, it was supposed to help my body warm but I was already wearing so many layers I almost couldn't breathe. You also danced with me. I didn't dance with anyone for a long time after that, not until Santana. _

_Some nights I wish I had you back papa, you'd know what to do. Mom's still sad and I'm still sick. I know I promised to do better but I haven't lived up to it. After you left I just couldn't. I don't like to think of it much but those were the darkest days of my life. My disorder hit its peak, high-school was bad all around, I didn't make new friends and couldn't keep my old ones, my grades flopped, I cried a lot and I know mom did too. I just wanted someone to love me. I know mom did, she worked so hard and still does to make sure I have all that I need. But I wanted someone who loved me, mom just didn't have time. I think that's when I really hit rock bottom and I hated everyone. I was jealous of people who had families, jealous of the couples, jealous of people who were happy. _

_Kevin was kind of my rock during that time. Actually, he was a terrible friend but he was someone. He put up with me and put me back on track. Most of the time he was high, I wanted to do drugs too but he wouldn't let me .I wanted to drop out of school like he did but he refused, he even drove me to school in his battered truck on the days I wanted to skip. I always remember what he said, "you can't waste life and you can't waste chances." If only he took his own advice. I haven't seen him in so long, but I'll never forget what he did for me. Slowly, I got better at school and routines. I got a job at an art studio wiping the paint off the floor. That's where I learned to use brushes and colors; I think I was happier during that time than any time in the last five years. _

_But now I'm happy. I think I found the one. _

_You asked me one time if Kevin and I were a thing because we hung out all the time. I don't think you wanted us to be. You said the right person should be someone who made me a better person, who loved me unconditionally and no matter what happened, would say they loved me at the end of the day. _

_Santana is all those things for me, except the last. She hasn't said those words yet. If I could wish for one thing, it's that she says she loves me. _

_Lunch is here and I wish you were here too,_

_Much love Brittany._

* * *

><p>As usual, Santana sets the coffee that she learned to make from Brittany, showers and gets dressed. Then she checks her schedule to find that today is Saturday, so much for waking up early. The week flew by so fast and according to her schedule Midterm exams start next Monday and go on the entire week. She still has to go to school every day to proctor but that's not as much work as teaching.<p>

Now that she's awake and not going back to sleep because of the coffee, she has time to plan something special to do for Brittany while the girl is still sleeping and not constantly distracting her. An idea sparks, there's a youth center close by that has several activities going on, especially in the winter when not much can be done in the outdoors. One of the activities is dancing; it might be good for Brittany to meet people who enjoy what she does.

Santana's near finished making breakfast when she feels arms circling her. "Good morning, you're up early." Brittany says in a sleepy voice.

"And you don't sound like your yet awake," Santana turns off the electric stove, flipping the last pair of French-toast onto the stack she's already made. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but since you're up I'll set the table. Brittany."

The girl keeps hugging her. Her head lies comfortably on Santana's shoulder and Santana can hear her even breaths. "Are you asleep on my back?" Santana takes out her phone and snaps a picture. "Baby, go back to bed."

"Only if you come," Brittany mumbles and squeezes Santana tighter. She gives up trying to untangle Brittany's fingers sealing them together.

"Fine lets go," She leads them to the stairs then wonders how she's going drag a sleeping body up so she changes directions to the couch. "I didn't know you were such a baby," she chuckles and lets Brittany and herself down onto the couch slowly.

After a few minutes Santana is able to release herself from Brittany's arms when the girl falls into a deeper sleep. She enjoys her coffee and toast in silence, watching Brittany sleep peacefully. Without a blanket Brittany shivers a little so Santana sits beside her, warming her with her hands.

Santana admires Brittany's pink cheeks, rosy pressing against the couch. She thinks about what Brittany asked her last night. Maybe she was in love with more than her smile; her whole face had definitely made that list now. The way she'd clung to Santana and couldn't sleep without her nearby was cute and maybe Santana was in love with her for those things too. It's only a matter of time she thinks before she admits to being in love with Brittany.

Brittany wakes up an hour later, has breakfast and gets dressed at Santana's demand. She hadn't told Brittany where they were going; only that Brittany should wear something comfortable.

"Have you been here before?" Santana leads the way into the simple two-floor building.

Brittany shakes her head but gets the idea. "Do you work here in your free time or something?" She asks.

It's Santana's turn to shake her head. "No, I heard about it through the teacher's grapevine. Someone I know helped set it up but I'm not sure if he's still around."

Several center volunteers walked by followed by some teens. From their conversation Santana guessed they were headed for music class.

Santana stopped one of the volunteers and asked where the dancing studios were. She was told to follow the music.

Sure enough, on the second floor the first door was wide open, mirrors were set up on all the walls and several teens were warming up. They laughed comfortably with one another, talking about routines and trying out new steps.

The music was blasting so Brittany had to lean in, "I can't do this San I don't dance in front of people."

Santana finds an empty room a few doors down that looks like an art gallery and leads Brittany in. "Hey, I didn't say you had to. I just thought it'd be fun, give it a try?" Brittany admires the paintings and sketches on the walls before giving in. "Ok, but I don't dance well in front of people."

"Then dance for me," Santana says taking Brittany's hands and holding them to her heart. "You have no idea how excited I am to see you dance, my heart is already dancing."

"Has anyone told you you're super cheesy San?"

"No one's seen it beside you, and I plan to keep it that way." Santana and Brittany walk back down the hall to the room where some teens have started practicing their moves.

"Good luck keeping it 'that way' when I dance," Brittany says with so much confidence it startles Santana. She's already in the corner warming-up.

It could possibly be Santana's best and worst idea yet. Best because Brittany seems transformed when she's one with the music, not only in her dancing but her personality is softer and more open to others, or maybe dancers just speak an easier more fluid language.

It might be Santana's worst idea because nothing about her is calm. Initially she was afraid Brittany might have trouble integrating with the other dancers but that fear was quickly laid aside when they saw Brittany dancing in her corner and one of them grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the center of the dance floor. It looked like they were introducing themselves then they all started to do their own dancing, sharing their favorite moves with each other, laughing at strange ones and having a good time. Now she's afraid of having a heart attack.

Santana knew Brittany was good since she was on the Cheerio's and word of mouth said she was talented, but Santana had never actually seen Brittany dance. It was far from what she thought.

"Let's do that segment again," the girl who had first addressed Brittany announced over the loud sound of a rap song. The lyrics were making Santana a bit dizzy but that could also be said about the dancing, not to mention there were several songs going on in the spacious room.

"five, six, seven, eight."

The group of six teenagers, Brittany included, began the routine they'd newly choreographed. Santana guessed it was only one-third of the song but it looked good. The dance included so many styles, hip-hop, popping, locking, b-boy, break-dance, krumping and something Santana had never seen before.

Everyone got a few seconds to solo and Brittany did this thing with her feet that was like they barely touched the ground. It was so fast like lightning; Santana couldn't see one step from another, each twist and tap moved into the next seamlessly while her arms and upper body barely broke form.

The choreography ended and they all took a water break. Brittany sat down with Santana who handed her a cold bottle of water and Gatorade she'd brought in a backpack.

"One of the girls was asking about you," Brittany says between swallows, "she recognized you."

"I expected to be some McKinley students here," Santana hands Brittany a towel.

"It should feel weird hanging out with a teacher, but it doesn't to me. I don't care if anybody knows."

"That girl does, what does she think?"

"I told her you're making sure I behave while my mom is out of town. She's cool."

"So long as that's all they think of me, we'll be fine Britt," Santana says, putting the empty bottles away.

"It's funny; the guys thought you were my girlfriend." Santana had seen them looking at her a few times while talking to Brittany, they were only small glances but Santana had an idea of what the group was discussing.

"I told them no, and that's when Lania said she recognized you." Brittany finishes wiping herself off and leans over Santana to put the cloth in the bag so Santana won't have to touch her sweaty towel.

"Do you want to change your shirt? I brought another one for you just in case you needed it," Santana says shyly no knowing if it's weird she prepared everything for Brittany.

"Thanks, but I think I'll wear it after I'm done dancing." Brittany looks down at her soaked shirt and takes it off. "That feels a lot better though." Santana takes the shirt out of Brittany's hand just so she has something to distract her.

"Hey," Brittany captures Santana's attention again, "do you want to dance?"

The other girl automatically says no, she'll never be able to keep up with the talented dancers. She'd only make a fool of herself.

"Come on," Brittany extends a hand towards Santana, "I'll show you some super cool, easy moves. Please?"

As usual, Santana couldn't say no.

The moves were pretty easy, Brittany made sure Santana got each step before she taught her a new one. Santana found Brittany's lack of a shirt increasingly distracting as she stepped on her own feet or went left instead of right.

Brittany then decided to teach her something more difficult. "It's called the coffee-grinder, it looks hard but it's not." She showed Santana how to do it a few times and ended with a few break-dancing moves. Her new dancer friends whooped and clapped.

"Now, you try," Brittany beamed with so much confidence that Santana thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. "Just like I said," Brittany encouraged. "Hands firmly on the floor on your right, hook your leg and move your arm to support yourself as you lean back and then put your other leg over."

After several times, Santana got the hang of it. She started to become smoother and instead of worrying about how she looked, she started feeling that it was fun. If someone told Santana she'd learn to break-dance, Santana would have laughed them back to New York or wherever it originated.

* * *

><p>"You are really good," Brittany says as the girls walk down the street looking for some place to eat lunch. Santana was famished after her short time dancing so Brittany must be extremely hungry as well since she danced way more.<p>

"Thanks," Santana replies, "But I was doing baby stuff compared to you. I didn't know you could hit a move so hard and do head spins and shit, sorry. You almost gave me a heart attack. All that body twisting was sick and amazing at the same time." It isn't hard to see Brittany's cheek blush.

They decide on getting some Taco's to take home, both wanting to shower and change.

While waiting for the Taco's to be bagged, Brittany wraps Santana in a hug from behind. "Thanks for taking me to the youth center. I had so much fun."

Santana thanks her back, "I felt like a student again," she laughs good humouredly.

* * *

><p>"Brittany?" Santana approaches her room preparing to keep her eyes on the floor. She opens the door and relieves a sigh when she sees Brittany still fully dressed, "The water is filling up kind of slow so I came to ask you what you wanted to do this afternoon."<p>

"Shower with me,"

"What?" Santana jumps back three steps.

"It's just a shower San, and I know you've been looking at me. Yesterday, today at the dance studio, just now you even made sure to _not_ look when you walked in."

"Yesterday, you stripped without warning right in front of the bathroom. And you left the door wide open." Santana defends herself as her back hits the wall on the other side of the room.

"What," Brittany steps to Santana, almost squishing her body against the wall, "did it turn you on thinking about me in the shower? Did it help your imagination that I didn't close the door?"

"I thought so," Brittany smirks when Santana fails to answer or even look up. They're boobs squished together is meddling with her ability to think.

"It's easy. We don't have to do anything, just shower." Brittany leaves Santana flustered. She walks straight to the bathroom, a trail of clothes behind her.

With Brittany not so close Santana catches her breath and weighs the pros and cons of her offer. In a flash she's down the stairs, turning off the water and racing back.

She contemplates whether to undress in Brittany's room or in the bathroom, which is rather stupid since there's no need to get her clothes wet.

Gingerly, Santana tip-toes closer to where the water is hitting the bottom of the tub. Behind the shower curtain she can see Brittany moving about.

Brittany is still oblivious to Santana even when she pulls the curtain back a bit to peek. She lets go immediately and brings her hands up to cover her heart that beats erratically. She steps back not so quietly.

"San?" Brittany opens the curtain to see her teacher naked in the middle of the slick floor.

"I was just coming in to shower," Santana stutters.

"Come here San,"

Santana takes the extended hand and lets herself be pulled into the tub. She has mixed feelings of embarrassment and excitement that Brittany is staring at her without conservation.

"You have extremely touchable boobs," Brittany comments, hovering her hands over Santana's chest like she wants to touch but also take in the beauty at the same time.

It's the first time anyone's talked about her breasts like that which gets a laugh out of Santana, breaking a little bit of the nerves that have developed. She can say the same about Brittany's. Her breasts aren't as big as Santana's but they are so round and the pink buds so touchable.

"Well, I'm nearly done showering," Brittany says as her wandering eyes land on Santana's soft ones again. "But I can help you if you want." Her voice is questioning.

Santana takes an unsteady breath and nods her head.

With the go ahead, Brittany waits for Santana to fully wet herself before offering to massage her back.

"Feels so good," Santana murmurs under the pressure of Brittany's soapy hands. Brittany lets her hands wander to Santana's lower back. They settle on Santana's waist as Brittany presses herself into Santana's back.

The closeness radiates so much heat in between them that even the cool water can't quench it.

"Kiss me," Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and nudges under her chin.

The touch of Brittany's lips against hers has Santana weak in the knees. She puts one arm out to steady herself so her feet don't slip. Brittany's kisses are truly intoxicating. No matter how many times she's tasted her, Santana can't get enough.

Brittany's open mouth invites Santana to delve in so she thrusts her tongue in hard and hungrily licks the walls of her mouth.

Soon Santana has her hands in Brittany's hair as she pulls her closer still. Everything they breathe is each other.

Brittany flips Santana and pushes her against the wall.

Santana can feel Brittany's mouth everywhere, she keeps her eyes closed because she's afraid if she looks, it'll be too much and she'll come from seeing Brittany lick up and down her exposed body.

Her lips swallow Santana's up in a kiss again as her hands busy themselves with Santana's ample breasts.

"I want you so much," Santana whispers into the frantic biting, licking and sucking.

"I can't wait," Brittany says with equal desire in her voice.

It takes them two minutes to rinse the soap off Santana and jump into Brittany's bed.

They leave a wet trail and several ruined blueprints on their way, but neither girl cares for anything but the others body.

"Oh god," Santana cries out as Brittany attacks her breast with her mouth. It's almost violent the way Brittany touches her body; like she's wanted it for so long now.

Santana's logic tries to tell her they haven't talked about doing this, but her body tells her they are both so ready. But just to be sure she flips them over so she is smothering Brittany against the sheets.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Santana husks into Brittany's ear before taking a bite and swirling her tongue in its hollow curves.

"I don't have to; I've watched enough porn to know what to do."

"Oh," Santana pants as Brittany's knee hits the slick place between her legs, "I didn't need to know that." She goes back to open kissing Brittany.

"Are you sure about this?"

Brittany moans as she feels Santana's wetness cover her thighs. "Santana, give me one good reason for us to stop, if you don't I'm going to put my fingers in you."

No answer comes.

Instantly, Santana can feel fingers circling her entrance as their positions are reversed once more.

Brittany hesitates only a second before pushing one long finger into Santana's heat. Reading the pleasure on Santana's face, Brittany adds a second finger and rocks her whole body into Santana.

"Let me," Santana spreads Brittany's legs with her own and sinks two fingers into her. She's so tight, and Santana can see her biting her lips, perhaps wincing in pain. She wonders if she's taking Brittany's virginity.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone Britt?" she pants.

"You're my first," Brittany replies and moans at how good Santana is and how quickly she's worked her up.

Santana grabs Brittany's wrist so she stops then she pulls Brittany's fingers out of her.

"What's the matter San?" Brittany worries.

"You," Santana says and flips them over so she's sitting in between Brittany's legs. "You are what matters right now." She moves her hands up and down Brittany's legs before lowering her mouth to kiss the insides of her thighs.

"It's your first time; it should be special and feel really good,"

"I don't want to wait," Brittany whines and tugs on Santana's arms so she's lying on top. "I'm sure I want you to be my first," her eyes don't waver as her hands draw Santana down for a slow, wet kiss. "Please?"

Before Santana can answer, both their phones ring simultaneously.

"Don't," Brittany stops Santana from getting up. The rings die down as Santana moves herself lower, giving in to Brittany's wishes. She kisses a burning trail from Brittany's shoulder, in the valley between her breasts, down her toned stomach to the small yellow bush above her slit.

The ringing starts again.

"Damn it," Brittany follows Santana who springs up to find her phone. It's a semi-difficult task to find where the ringing is from but Brittany finally finds hers in the pockets of her pants in the laundry basket. Santana finds hers in one of the small zips of her backpack.

It's bad news for Santana. She sits on a chair in the corner of Brittany's room and listens to Principle Figgins inform her she's needed tomorrow for a school showing. She's wanted to do a presentation because she's a 'walking testimony' of the schools success. It doesn't help that she's also the best looking teacher and a woman.

"But, can't we postpone it?" She asks not expecting to get what she wants, the guy is a douche bag with money that comes and goes as he pleases. And apparently it suits his wishes to come tomorrow on her day off and on short notice to boot.

She continues to listen, shoulders hunching in defeat as Figgins explains what she already knows. If he's not impressed with the school he'll pull his funding and that could cause serious trouble for the school. There really is no way out of it.

"There's not enough time," Santana whines. If he's coming tomorrow that means Santana has to call a meeting with all the teachers and compile a report of the schools achievements the past year for the presentation which she has to make.

"I'm sorry Santana, but this is effecting everyone's weekend. Even Mr. Hamilton is coming to the teachers meeting from his sick bed in the hospital." Figgins says with empathy.

"Ok, when is the meeting?" Santana sighs.

"In an hour, I'm very sorry."

"I'll be there," Santana says before she hangs up.

She searches out Brittany who is sitting on her bed wearing a glum face. It hurts her head to think of how to break the news to Brittany.

"Britt, I'm really sorry but I have to go." Santana walks over to sit next to her.

To her surprise Brittany's face lightens, "it's ok San; I kind of have something I need to do as well."

"What is it?" Santana puts some stray hair behind Brittany's ear.

"Client called, he's going to come by this area next week. He wants to pick up his order. I still have one left that I haven't even started. If I want it ready by next week I'll have to start it now."

"It doesn't make me feel any better. I really wanted to do this with you." Santana kisses Brittany's shoulder lightly then moves to her cheek, "And I totally would if I didn't have to be at the school in forty-five minutes. Unless… I could go late."

Santana waits for Brittany to say ok even though she kind of wishes they had more time so it wouldn't be getting Brittany off instead of giving her the best first time.

"I don't want you to be late, you're the best teacher there and that's partly because you're always ready to do your duties on time. I wouldn't want that to change because of me."

"Thank you Britt," Santana kisses her wrist, truly grateful that Brittany knows how important she takes her job. It touches her that Brittany would be concerned and hold her in high-esteem for it. "I promise, tonight you and me will finish this."

They kiss slowly as if savoring each other's kisses for a century of separation before Brittany pushes Santana out of bed. "Go, before I change my mind." She says.

Santana kisses Brittany's wrists one last time, "I'll be back in no time; have fun painting."

* * *

><p>She's the first one there. It's pitiful really that she's the youngest teacher with the least teaching experience and she's got a life, like she can be spending this very minute in bed having sex with her potential girlfriend, but she's the first one to school on a Saturday afternoon.<p>

Her Mac book is already out and ready, filled with a list of information she needs from her colleagues. It's mainly for her presentation, which Figgins put as 'the biggest sales pitch'. All the facts and figures will be given to her from the administration office but she still needs to go through all of it and choose what's important.

The teachers come in one by one till after half-an-hour everyone is present. Santana is irritated that she had to wait so long.

"We all know what we're here for," Santana addresses the room, "believe me, I don't want to be here either but I respect all of you and this schools future enough to come on time, so I hope at least you can help me out."

For the next two hours Santana asks the teachers questions about different students, if there's anything the students have done that would make the school look good, what trophies, awards or competitions the school has won, if there are any outstanding students she could use as examples, and if the teachers have anything special to show for.

She types ferociously at her computer until she's got a ten page report that she can work with. Exhausted is an understatement, her body aches from the day's activities and her mind is going through the material so fast it might combust.

"Thanks," she says as she dismisses the other teachers. They get to leave without worries while her job is only beginning. She contemplates taking her work back to Brittany's home but she doesn't need a distraction, not when Figgins calls to tell her Mr. Motta is coming over at nine o'clock in the morning. That means she has to get her presentation done and practice it a few times tonight.

Brittany calls once to ask about dinner. Santana tells her to order in whatever she wants and that she'll pay her when she gets back. At ten she finally closes her Mac feeling the start of a headache. She's done and she's so ready to get back to Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Britt?" She calls as she opens the front door. A smile spreads on her face as she sees the girl sitting at the table eating Chinese noodles from a foam box. "I missed you so much," she puts her heavy laptop bag down on the couch and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek.<p>

Brittany asks how the meeting went and pushes a box of fried noodles to Santana who digs in. The last meal she had was taco's more than ten hours ago.

"It was good," Santana says while chewing, "but so much work, I still have to rehearse it a few times but I'll do it after more important things."

Brittany blushes at the words.

"How's your painting? Can I see it?" Santana asks.

"Half-way done. Only the hard part is left which might take a while."

"What's the hard part?"

"Well, it'd be easier to show you but you know, after more important things." Brittany replies. Santana doesn't miss the way she reiterated her own words.

Both girls get back to their food but are much less hungry, the thought of what will happen after dinner plays in their minds.

"San," she closes her foam box still half full of food, "I need you, now."

That's all it takes for Santana to put her box aside and climb onto the table to smash her lips against Brittany's. Walking around the table would just be wasting too much time.

Brittany begins unbuttoning Santana's crisp white shirt and throws it onto a chair as she reaches for her zipper. Santana's hands are just as busy pulling Brittany's paint splattered t-shirt over her head and discarding it on the next chair.

She swats Brittany's hand away when Brittany tries to get her fingers inside her pants.

"This is about you," she mutters as she successfully unbuckles and pushes Brittany's shorts off her hips. They slide to her ankles where she steps out of them.

"We should go to your room," Santana says about to climb off the table when Brittany jumps on top of her pinning her down against the hard mahogany.

"I can't wait, please just do me here." Brittany rocks her hips hard into Santana, searching for friction.

Santana quickly maneuvers herself on top of Brittany and pulls her underwear down and off. She spreads Brittany's legs and pulls one over each of her shoulders. Brittany is already panting like she's run a twenty mile marathon and she's wet.

Brittany's core glistens invitingly but Santana takes her time. She kisses wet and sloppy from Brittany's ankles to her calves, inner knees, thighs and finally she's so close to Brittany's center Santana's mere breath makes Brittany twitch.

"Santana, fuck me," Brittany screams unable to hold off anymore.

Fulfilling Brittany's desire, Santana licks Brittany's slit up and down gathering her juices on her tongue. Santana stops to consider it's taste in her mouth, she hasn't done this in so long, the liquid is almost foreign. She goes in for more, her lips making Brittany welp with the need.

"Please Santana," She cries.

Santana knows exactly what Brittany wants. She enters her with one finger first, moving it around to stretch the muscles. "Relax, Britt" Santana says and moves up to kiss her, finger still buried deep.

To help her out Santana lavishes her breasts with her mouth, sucking her hard nipples till they're sensitive and sending warm tingles to every part of her body but especially her core.

"I love your breasts Britt," Santana murmurs, switching to the other one. Slowly she moves her finger in and out, getting Brittany used to the rhythm. She begins to use her thumb to make circular motions over her bundle of nerves.

"Uhh, don't stop," Brittany moans.

Santana adds a second finger, watching Brittany's face for any signs of pain. When she's sure Brittany can take it she moves in and out slowly. Louder moans escape from Brittany's mouth as Santana moves faster.

In a few minutes Brittany will go over the edge, she can feel it building. She meets Santana's every thrust as she races to the breaking point.

There are lights outside of their house, orange and unlike the white street lights. As Santana rocks obliviously above her, Brittany can see shadows passing the window. Someone is in front of her house.

"Faster," She whispers to Santana as her eyes stay trained to the window. It's what gives it away.

"What's going on Britt?" Santana asks, following her line of sight. "Is someone on the porch?" Her fingers still altogether as she looks carefully for signs of who the person could be, "Oh my God, Britt I think it's your mom!"

Santana is torn between finishing Brittany and avoiding getting caught. One look at Brittany is all it takes before she pulls out and begins throwing Brittany her clothes.

The food is all over the floor having fallen off the table during their heated actions. Santana tells Brittany to quickly get dressed as she throws on her shirt and sweeps the noodles away.

The door clicks open just as Santana finishes mopping.

It's Mrs. Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>cockblock right? lol, more to come. They may have to be more sneaky now that Britt's mom is back. I'm open for smut suggestions right now. Got ideas let me know.<strong>

** The next update shouldn't be too long.**

**I love to hear what you think so drop a line**

**Also I wrote a glee script if your interested to read :) My tumblr link is below**

**pencilpaperpost . tumblr . com/post/21761874288/glee-graduation-script (minus spaces)**


	9. Hurdles

**So this chapter was a little hard to right, I got stuck halfway by lack of inspiration but I finished it YaY!**

**Hope you all are still enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You're the best.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

_Hurdle_

It'd been a long time since she'd slept in her own bed; at least it felt that way. Without the comfort of Brittany lying next to her sleep was near impossible

She'd left Brittany's house in a hurry even though Mrs. Pierce had said she could stay the night, but she declined thinking it best to give the mother and daughter time alone.

Brittany was torn between wanting her to stay and wanting to spend time comforting her mother. Santana decided it was best to go home.

The soft linger of a kiss still tingle on her cheek as she got out of bed decidedly not tired. She ordered Pizza , glad for their 24/7 service even if it was the microwave variety.

While waiting she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She stopped on a reality show called 'the audition' where the contestants were trained to sing, dance and act for a chance at starring in a musical film.

As the fates would have it, Rachel Berry appeared as a guest judge of the episode. Santana scoffed out loud at the hilarity of it all. If she thought being as far away from Rachel as possible, literally the other side of the country, was going to save her from seeing the girl she was wrong. How random for Rachel to pop onto her TV the one night in a blue moon she decides to turn it on.

Santana has to admit though that Rachel is one hell of a judge, she'd always been – especially always judgmental. Her mind runs through the countless times she was corrected for not having perfect pitch or sounding to tonal or not giving enough umph in practice.

The kids on TV were getting the heat from Miss Broadway that's for sure.

The doorbell rings and Santana goes to pay for her meal bringing it back just in time to see Rachel pointing a hard finger at an Irish boy who apparently couldn't show emotions without making a comedy out of his face – if only Rachel knew she was the Queen of said comedy.

She rips the ketchup and squeezes it in wavy patterns atop her warm Hawaiian pizza. Her attention turns to the TV again when Rachel unexpectedly begins to talk about her days before Broadway.

"Every kid thinks they are born a star which is completely untrue. When I was younger and in high-school I was in a glee club called the New Directions. A lot of people in the club had dreams of making it big. Now were all of them born a star, perfectly fit for performing on stage, and well endowed with great musical talent like me? Of course not! But that didn't stop them from working hard and improving. By the end of four years, our group had won a few trophies and almost everyone was decent enough to have a shot in the music industry. What I'm saying here is that it takes a lot of training and good leadership for a person to improve but most importantly it takes hard work, so if you're not ready to give 200% then I think you should drop out now."

Santana only laughed when the boy visibly gulped and said he'd try his best next time; talk about tough love.

She went to the kitchen, put the remaining pizza in the fridge and washed her hands.

It'd been a long time since the whole glee club was together. After graduation everybody went their own way, she'd only kept in touch with a handful of them and on the rare occasions she met those she didn't communicate with she'd be hit with nostalgic feelings of the old days. She wonders what people like Finn Hudson ended up doing, or Sam, Tina, and Mike.

Mercedes' message about a reunion had gotten her excited. She was sure everyone had changed but for the better or worse still remained to be seen. Well, she already knew for some people like Rachel things hadn't changed at all. Sure, she was now Broadway's top leading lady but she'd always been that – the leading lady – only the stage had gotten bigger along with her ego. She wondered if people would see the change in her or maybe if she'd resort to being her old high-school self among the group of friends.

She got back to the living room as the TV showed the breaking news.

"….the young girl finally came to the police admitting that she was severely abused by a member of the school staff at her high-school," read a somber reporter. "Mr. Levitt, a science teacher at Mountain Ridge High was reported to have sexually abused the minor several times. He argues that it was consensual and that the abuse was more psychological stimulation than physical pain."

The screen changed to a picture of a sickly looking blond girl. It then quickly flashed through several pictures of ugly bruises and skin where blood had dried over notifying that something had happened to her fairly recently. "Ms. Lily Walters, 17 years old, told the police that everything started when she was failing school and Mr. Levitt offered to help. 'At first it was just doing small things like helping him in his lab at his house.' She says, 'Then it became other things, like providing him with entertainment, sometimes he wanted me to dance or take off my clothes, after it became physical. He said he'd fail me if I didn't do what he wanted, and I couldn't afford that.' Ms. Walters' mother, a cashier worker at Wal-Mart, says that her daughter is a very happy girl but that last week she refused to come out of her room. 'It's true, I willingly did those things at first, but it started becoming too much.' Ms. Walters' says. This is not the first time students have been subject to sexual abuse by their educators but it should bring up questions about the integrity of educators today and what is acceptable and what is not in a teacher – student relationship."

Santana switches off the TV as the reality program returns; not in the mood for anymore entertainment. She doesn't know why she's sweating so much; her hands wipe on the love seat.

It was unfortunate for the girl; she should have known better. The teacher looked like a creep with a kink for young girls. Santana felt sorry for her but soon realized that wasn't why she'd turned off the TV, unable to continue watching.

What hit her were the story and the face of the young girl.

She didn't look familiar at all, Santana was sure she didn't know her but something had made her coil and unable to listen to more of the story. It was those words – teacher-student relationship – that unsettled her.

It could have been her and Brittany in the news, the story fit like a glove – young girl in need of teacher's assistance.

She knew it'd be dangerous from the start, they both could lose so much, Brittany the support of her mother and acceptance from others – and Santana could lose everything, her job, reputation, freedom, future, but most importantly Brittany.

It scared her. The dream of her father showing up came back; it sent chills through her arms. She made a quick glance to the front door, releasing a breath when she saw it locked. She'd be judged forever, labeled as a person who took advantage of her student even if she knew that to be false. They could accuse her of anything, and her words would have no weight against them because what she was doing was wrong and she knew it.

There was only one way to keep both her and Brittany safe, and that was to make the boundaries clear. They couldn't be more than teacher and student, not until Brittany graduated - maybe then, if the feelings hadn't died, they could try again.

For sure the latest news would be highlighted in most newspapers and the teachers would be talking about it for days, an issue like this could never be taken lightly in the teachers circle.

Maybe they already suspected her of doing undesirable things with Brittany, they wouldn't be wrong. They almost had sex.

What if the school started to question her conduct? What if Mrs. Pierce was wary of her? What if Sue took this opportunity to expose them? Who knew what evidence she had? She obviously knew something.

Santana was completely fucked.

A bigger question on her mind before she swallowed two sleeping pills and dragged herself to an empty bed was 'How am I going to tell Brittany?'

Unlike most days, Santana wasn't eager to get up. She didn't even bother to check her email, she just felt empty, like the world was always out to get her.

As always, just when she'd found a bit of happiness, it had to be taken away. Her coming out was taken away by Finn fucking Hudson; her mother was taken away by Cancer. At the time, she was ready to ask her college girlfriend to move in with her after spending three years building a relationship – she couldn't even have that.

Determined that god, or someone up there hated her and were punishing her for her 'sin', she went about drinking her third cup of coffee. She busied herself with the laundry she hadn't washed in a week and crazy as she was, she went out into the cold and shoveled the thin layer of snow into a heap in the corner of the once blooming flower garden.

Nothing would sprout from the ground in this freezing weather, she knew, and in a few days the ground would be inches deep with snow again but it helped her not to think about Brittany or what she'd say to her. At least she has today to herself, she thinks as she pulls her mittens off and blows her hands.

While making breakfast she gets a call from Brittany, another thing she dreaded. After the fifth ring she finally picks up.

"Hello," she says as she flips her omelet.

"_Hey, you're awake! I was hoping to hear your voice…Leave your message along with your name after the beep and I'll get back to you." _

Santana tries to hide her laugh at Brittany's impersonation. "Stop trying to make me sound like some phone hooker."

"_Wait, you're not? I thought that was who I was calling since obviously last night I was forced to take a cold shower." _

"Sorry about that," Santana puts a few sausages in the pan and rolls them around, "but you know, you could have ummm…got yourself off."

"_Thing is, I don't think I can without hearing your sexy voice."_

"So you were going to listen to my voicemail greeting while you…" Santana's throat dries causing it to come out huskier than intended. The sausages brown; she forks them onto her plate and takes a seat on the kitchen island.

"_No, I was thinking of going over to see you …."_

Brittany thought of coming over? It reminded her of why they couldn't do this, they can't be calling each other and flirting and…

"…_but now that you're on the line, I guess you can help."_

She chokes on crisp, over-fried, egg-white, "you mean now? I'm having breakfast!"

"_I was joking. I really miss you and I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night."_

Santana didn't miss the sigh in Brittany's voice.

A part of her wishes Brittany had called so she wouldn't have seen the breaking news, and wouldn't be feeling guilty about talking to Brittany. She'd be fine in her bubble, happy even, but now that reality reminded her of all the consequences she couldn't do it anymore, she had to tell Brittany somehow for Brittany's sake and her own.

"It's ok Britt," Santana replies and rolls her food around pointlessly, "Is your mom alright?"

"_She's fine, already back at the hospital. She didn't tell me much last night, but she hugged me a lot and she wouldn't leave my room. That's why I didn't call, and when she left I was super focused on my painting I kind of forgot. She asked me lots about you."_

Santana gulps, "What did she ask?"

"_Oh, just how it was with you staying over and if I was trouble and how much I think she should pay you for staying over. You know, you kind of left in a hurry otherwise she would have asked you that one."_

"I don't need pay; tell your mom I was glad to help." Santana thinks back on how she gathered her clothes faster than lightning minutes after Mrs. Pierce arrived home. She felt like a fugitive running for her life.

"_Santana, why didn't you stay? Mom even said you were acting weird, which you totally were."_

"Is she suspicious? What other questions did she ask you Britt?" Santana's breathing becomes sharper, feeling all her worries begin to materialize.

"She doesn't know does she? She can't, no one can,…this can't go on!" She screams into the air, frustrated and clueless on how to proceed with her relationship with Brittany, whatever it is.

"_She doesn't know San. Why are you angry at me? I only told her good things about you and she totally likes you." _

"She doesn't Brittany! She certainly won't after she finds out what I've been doing with her daughter!" She's past trying to control her temper, a part of her needs Brittany to know how scared she's feeling, she needs Brittany to understand what's at stake but she doesn't have the words. She can't form sentences to explain that they need to distance themselves, they need to wait till Brittany's graduated, and they need to make sure nobody knows; she can't control her anger at having her hands tied.

"_Are you okay?"_

Santana takes deep breaths, she shouldn't be shouting at Brittany – it's not her fault.

"_I'm going over there Santana…I'm worried…did you eat a lizard?"_

All Santana heard was '_going over_', "Britt don't," she panics.

What if somebody sees Brittany go into her house and they remember how another girl did the same thing and came out abused? "You can't come over Britt!"

"_Well then why don't you come here? What's going on? We were fine last night." _

Santana bites her tongue before she can say, 'well after last night's breaking news about a teacher harming a student I'm sure people will turn a blind eye when they see a student happily skipping into a teachers home in their town and their neighborhood. I bet they'll be dialing the police the moment either of us gets into contact distance and the po-po will be chaining me up faster than I can say I'm innocent. You think we're still fine?'

"_If you don't come, I'm going to your house." _

"You don't even know where I live…" The line goes dead. Santana goes to her history and clicks the call button again frantically. "Pick up Brittany, pick-up"

She tries to call Brittany for the fifth time, when she doesn't pick up Santana grabs her coat and keys.

* * *

><p>It isn't hard to find her. There is no one besides Brittany crazy enough to be trudging through the falling snow on a Sunday morning.<p>

"What are you doing?" Santana shouts. Brittany stops in her tracks and looks surprised.

"I was going to your house," she shrugs. "I looked it up on google. Do you know your house has tons of hits?"

Santana motions with her gloved hand for Brittany to get in the car.

She doesn't talk at all, not knowing how to begin. Her hands stay steady on the wheel as they drive around the small, empty town. A few shops are open but lack customers, the only other people out to brave the cold are some homeless people who don't even have a choice.

"You're dad's a famous doctor." Brittany says quietly. "You look just like him."

Santana swallows down her disgust at the thought of her father, "Don't talk about him."

She puts the car in reverse and backs up into an alley behind Burt Hummel's Auto-shop where spare parts are stacked mountain high.

Brittany becomes frustrated when Santana still won't say anything as she kills the engine.

"I don't get it. I can't talk about him, I can't talk about you, I can't talk about us…, I should probably shut up right? Because someone's cat is spying on us in this god-forsaken alley and tomorrow we're going to be the next lime-light lesbian celebrity couple on the front page of Lima Fuckin Daily!"

Santana can't hide her shock at Brittany's outburst, she's never seen this side of Brittany before, but she can now picture her starting a fight with a few well placed words.

Brittany goes quiet, the fire in her eyes settles but she turns away and ignores Santana's obvious surprise.

"Brittany, this is serious." She leans her head against the driver's wheel, searching her mind for the right words to say. "What do you think will happen if people find out? What about your mom? Not only are we both women, we have roles in society that can't mesh."

"It's easier for me if you don't use fancy language," Brittany mutters under her breath. Santana smiles unexpectedly; Brittany always has a way to lighten the mood.

"What I'm saying is," Santana tries again, "it's for the best if … I'm just you're teacher and you're just my student."

Brittany struggles with words, she's been hit hard with a curve ball and can't make heads or tails of their situation, she's dizzy and she can't get-up. "So, you don't want us…"

"There is no us, Brittany." Santana says coldly, "Not until you finish school anyways, so if you'll please fucking try to learn something we can figure _this_ out." She waves her hand in between the huge space between their bodies.

Seconds pass before Brittany turns her body towards Santana. She has tears in her eyes unlike anything Santana has seen before; somehow her eyes are more blue and crystal.

"If _this_ is all we are. If you are just my teacher and I am just an idiot girl who can't handle life, can't handle school, can't handle friends, and is so stupid that I don't know what could happen to you if we are discovered, then maybe you and I really don't have a shot at all." She wipes her reddening eyes with her scarf and looks straight ahead at the snow drifting lightly outside. She wishes her heart were like that now, like the feather-weight snow, not this heavy rain-cloud turning into a storm.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry," Santana reaches her hand for Brittany but she shrugs away, huddling further into the door of the passenger side. "I want _us_ Brittany, but I don't see a way… it'd be so hard and so dangerous to keep it a secret…I'm afraid one of us, probably me, will slip up and there will be hell to pay. Why are you laughing?"

It hadn't escaped her, the way Brittany's ears perked up, her eyes widened and her scowl melted into a soft smile.

"You said you wanted us… so like, maybe - do you love me a little? If after all this and who knows what will happen; you still think we have a chance."

Santana purses her lips into a smile, "maybe." Her voice hitches and her breath quivers in excitement that maybe she's not ready to admit it yet but she's considering it, she's been considering it for a whole damn week.

With the fierce ice broken and an encompassing peace filling the atmosphere, Santana works her fingers through Brittany's laying them rest comfortably between their bodies.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, sometimes I lose control." Santana flicks her eyes up to Brittany's and sees how they soften. "I'm just so scared Brittany."

"I know, and I hope you know that I'm just as spooked because this has never happened to me, I've never fallen in love with a girl or a teacher and since you're both its double spooky."

Santana nods, "we'll make it work somehow." She resolves, not having the heart to argue anymore.

The snow seems lighter and the streets merrier as Santana takes the long way to Brittany's house. Her hand on the gear shift is covered by Brittany's warm one.

Santana finally turns down Brittany's street and the car slows to a stop in front of her house. There aren't any real words to express the relief they both feel. The anxiety and worry is gone, all that's left is the simple trust that neither will jeopardize the other and that they'll make through the next few months of their secret relationship.

"I'm going to try harder San," Brittany says leaning her head against Santana's shoulder.

"What?" Santana shifts her head off of Brittany's.

"I'm going to work hard to graduate; I don't want to hide. I want to go out on dates with you, and hold your hand where everyone can see."

The confession leaves Santana a little teary eyed, she knows she's going to fight tooth and nail to help Brittany make it to the end as well, not only because then they'll have a real shot as a couple but because Brittany deserves to move onto the next part of her life.

"I promise to work hard for you too Britt,"

In the shade of Santana's car, hidden to wandering eyes, Santana draws Brittany's closer with a hand around her neck and nudging her forward. Even with all the unanswered questions it's so easy to let go and run with the burning desire to touch, hold, kiss and feel.

The smile isn't only on their lips; it's in their eyes and the small giggle that escapes right before their lips meet. There's nothing to usher them along; Brittany's lips on Santana is so sensual her heart stops and beats faster all the same she can't tell one from the other. She can barely breathe but Brittany's soft lips sucking gently on hers gives her life.

Outside the snow keeps falling, it piles on the front window till the light filters in splotchy, reaching only the dashboard and Santana's back.

It's so dark and silent, just like the secret that they have to keep; the only sound is that of succulent lips needy and wet.

Brittany's hands wiggle there way under Santana's shirt, her fingernails drag over the entirety of her back wanting so much to smooth over the dents without hindrance. She knows they can't, that it's too risky to strip bare physically like they have emotionally in here in the car.

Santana releases Brittany's lip as they both struggle to inhale, the cold doesn't help either. Her hands run through Brittany's hair in an attempt to stay connected even though she's sitting snug against Brittany's front. She'd start a rhythm if there was more space but she's already squished between Brittany and the passenger's drawer.

"You are so beautiful, you're hair reminds me of sunflowers, they were always my favorite flowers." Santana whispers as she licks her way down Brittany's neck. "They're so bright and soft at the petals but their centers are dark, just like the flecks of gold here." Santana moves a lock of hair to the other side and massages Brittany's scalp, "…and here." She finds another lock.

"Are you going to quote poetry about my hair?" Brittany laughs but is quickly silenced with a kiss.

"I could, but I'd rather kiss you." Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and nudges Brittany's lips open with her tongue till it's fully accepted.

By now Santana can feel the tightness in her stomach and the warmth beginning to pool in her pants. She wants so much for Brittany's hand to be there but the car is cramped and she's always imagined their first time to be more romantic than this.

Still, she has to do something about the throb at her core, so she slowly unbuttons her jeans while her tongue mingles with Brittany's in delight.

Brittany's too busy working Santana's butt to notice Santana's hand reach lower to the spot that aches for pressure. Her fingers slide up and down faster as she feels a particularly hard bite. If Brittany notices the difference in Santana's body movement she doesn't let on.

Santana reaches her peak soon after, shaking and sweating. Brittany smiles into Santana's hair and holds her waist tighter till Santana's ridden out her last orgasm.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold off." Santana says shyly, keeping her eyes interested on the back of the passenger seat.

Brittany kisses the corner of Santana's lips till she's responding with small kisses of her own. "Don't apologize," she says in between kisses, "it was beautiful."

She picks up Santana's wrist lying limp in her lap. With a quick glance between Santana's questioning face and her hand, Brittany takes her still stained fingers and licks off the remaining liquid.

Santana gasps, "Oh."

"Interesting," Brittany licks her lips.

Santana laughs.

* * *

><p>In the evening Santana shows up at the Pierce household again, this time with a few notebooks, pens, white out and programmable calculator.<p>

She knocks on the door a few times but receives no reply. She gives in to her shivers and turns the knob, letting herself in. Mrs. Pierce is home, chopping vegetables in the kitchen with loud thuds.

"Mrs. Pierce!" Santana makes her presence known after an embarrassing re-run in her mind of her mad dash home the former night. The older woman lifts her eyes up and smiles at seeing Santana standing on the threshold, not walking in any further until welcomed.

"Ms. Lopez, I didn't know you were coming over today." She wipes her hands clean on her apron and sweeps the kitchen with her eyes to make sure nothing will catch fire without her attention. "Isn't Sunday your day off?"

"Yes," Santana replies timidly and makes her way towards Mrs. Pierce when she receives a wave. "But tomorrow Brittany has a test so we're having an extra study session."

"You really do too much for my girl Ms. Lopez, which by the way brings me to what I wanted to ask you last night." She stirs what looks like thick soup in a burnt pot.

"If this is about payment for staying with Brittany, I don't want any. I…" Santana chooses her words wisely less she reveal too much of how much she enjoyed Brittany's company. "Brittany and I had a good time; she definitely brightened up my week and she was very well behaved with me. Although, I probably should report to you that she had a small disagreement with another student at school that didn't end so well."

Mrs. Pierce nods and looks like she's in thought. She snaps out of it after a few seconds and swindles around to call Brittany in a loud voice.

"Ah, that girl," She mutters, "Always in her own head, and doing her own thing. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, let me get her in a minute."

"I can go to her room…I mean outside, and knock." Santana blushes pink.

"I suppose you're anxious to get started, you probably have a lot of better things to do." Mrs. Pierce keeps up with her busy hands. Without an objection, Santana quickly goes up the stairs till she's at the top and walking a straight path to Brittany's closed door.

She knocks but Brittany doesn't come to the door. Santana tries again louder and puts her ear to the door. There's no movement. She pushes in, the room is dark and there's no sign of Brittany.

Her shoes plonk down the stairs and Mrs. Pierce must sense there's only one pair of feet returning.

"She coming down?" she asks.

"No, she wasn't in her room?" Santana replies concerned for Brittany's whereabouts.

"Check the studio," Mrs. Pierce says scruffly, heaving a pan into the oven.

"Studio?" Santana wonders where Mrs. Pierce is talking about, she doesn't even know Brittany took classes or when she had the time, but then again it's Sunday – maybe Brittany spends it dancing.

"The one on Fourth Street?"

She guesses the nearest one to the Pierce house.

Mrs. Pierce chuckles, "No dear, the one in the basement. Brittany doesn't like me to call it that."

It puzzles Santana that the Pierce's would have a dance studio when it looks like they hardly have enough for a fully furnished house.

"Oh, Brittany didn't show you?" Mrs. Pierce questions, "Well, I'm a little occupied here with the stove so I'll tell you where to go. It's the door under the stairs."

Santana eyes glance to the door she thought was a pantry or storage room.

She makes her way through the white door, nearly blending into the wall. She finds a light switch and sees that on one side there are shelves stacked with can food and jars of peanut butter, jam, chocolate and preserved dried fruit. At the bottom of the receding stairs is another door, through it Santana can hear the low sound of music playing.

The door gives way after a small push and Santana stumbles rather than walks in. Brittany's in one corner taking off her sneakers.

"Santana?" her face scrunches and her hands stop untying her shoelace.

"Britt," is all Santana can muster as her eyes look herself over in the mirrors on all sides of the room. She doesn't have to ask to know that it's also sound proof.

"I was going to show you one of these days." Brittany stands up and turns the music off. "This is my space to do whatever I want…I mostly dance but sometimes when I need quiet and a place with no distractions I come here."

Santana sees a stack of books lying in the same corner Brittany was sitting in.

"I can't believe you have a dance studio in your house!" Santana shakes her head in amazement. "You are full of surprises Ms. Pierce."

"…And your surprise is partially unnecessary." Brittany retorts in good humor. She leads Santana to sit in the corner with her and offers her a chocolate bar.

Santana pushes it away."No thanks, I'd rather hear how this came about."

"We were lucky to get this house. The previous owners actually used this as a practice room for their band sessions so it was already sound proof. All I had to do was hire people to redo the floor and put up these mirrors. See these ones here?" She points to a few mirrors thinner than the others that don't quite reach the ceiling. "We brought them from our old house, I used to have them in my room at the army base; the room was small there. But since coming here I've added some. It's not perfect, you can still see the wall in several spots."

"You did this by yourself?" Santana cocks an eyebrow in unbelieving fashion.

"Pretty much, I mean mom knew but the flooring was from my savings money and the mirrors I bought with money I got from painting sales. Mom found some good workers who installed everything."

Santana is about to compliment Brittany's efforts when Mrs. Pierce walks in.

"Brittany, are you giving Ms. Lopez trouble? She's spending her free day tutoring you; I'd expect you to be a little more cooperative." Mrs. Pierce scolds with her hands on her hips to look more serious.

"I didn't forget mom, I swear." Brittany gets off the floor and hugs her mother.

Santana smiles at how Mrs. Pierce's face softens immediately.

"We were going straight up; I just got distracted with telling Santana about how this room was made. Don't be mad." Brittany explains then kisses her mother's cheek.

Mrs. Pierce squishes a finger into Brittany's apologetic pout. "I'll only be mad if Ms. Lopez is mad, now hurry up and shower so you don't waste anymore of her time."

After that she turns and goes back up the stairs,

Brittany gathers her things and hands her books to Santana when she offers to help carry them.

"You were studying your calculus book?"

"I told you I was getting serious."

Santana soon learnt that Brittany's serious really meant just that.

She'd come prepared with an old notebook full of equations and the way to solve them from her years at McKinley. Whatever she threw at Brittany, the girl could do without a problem. Santana was beginning to wonder if Brittany was duping her and the whole school all along.

"Anymore?" Brittany lifted her eyes from her sheet of scrap paper where she'd solved yet another problem.

Santana shook her head, "No, that's it. I think you are going to pass without a hitch." She closes her book, still in shock. Friday, two days ago, Brittany was still having trouble with several steps of the equation but now she had no problems at all.

"Talk about geniuses being born overnight." Santana says, her eyes glued to Brittany's triumphant blue ones.

"I think you mean over the afternoon." Brittany replies.

Mrs. Pierce calls Brittany for dinner so Santana takes that as her cue to leave, there's nothing more for her to do here.

"Ms. Lopez, stay for dinner. I owe you that much."

Santana wants to say that Mrs. Pierce doesn't owe her anything but she thinks about last night and decides staying for dinner might be enough of an apology for that.

"Ok," she replies and puts her coat back up on the hook.

Mrs. Pierce has made a one pan meatloaf. Santana waits till both Brittany and Mrs. Pierce have eaten before she scoops a bite up.

She doesn't understand the nerves or why they chose to eat her at this time.

Brittany's talking quietly to her mom about some woman from her old school. Mrs. Pierce nods now and then, filling in some details Brittany misses in her story.

Overall it just feels normal, so normal Santana feels awkward for being here.

She chews slowly while letting her eyes take in the mother-daughter interaction; it's also an excuse for not saying anything.

"I thought you had a competition or something," Mrs. Pierce says to Brittany.

Santana's face questions silently, she didn't know.

"No no, I use my studio for lots of things mom. I was studying." Brittany smiles at Santana as if wanting her to be proud she'd put in effort.

"All afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah." Brittany returns her eyes return to her empty plate. "I'm gonna have another piece." She digs in the pan for another thin slice.

"She used to be like this all the time," Mrs. Pierce directs to Santana, "Sometimes she wouldn't come down for dinner so I'd have to bring it up to her – that was when she was at her old school."

Mrs. Pierce continues with a far-away look of pride, Santana almost feels like she's intruding on this walk down memory lane. "I used to put all her school reports on the fridge till they covered every inch. She especially liked math from what I remember, once she got a B+ and she was so mad." Mrs. Pierce laughs.

"I'm glad you've gotten her to that place again Ms. Lopez, thank you."

Her hand is covered by Mrs. Pierce's calloused one, she wants to say you're welcome or it's my pleasure but this here feels much too intimate. She can't forget there's a whole other side to her and Brittany's relationship the Mrs. Pierce knows nothing about.

So she smiles, hoping it's enough.

Santana helps to clear the table and waits around for Brittany to finish with the table and floor.

Mrs. Pierce excuses herself to get some rest, Brittany gives her mom a hug and a kiss and Santana says goodnight from a distance.

When she's gone, Brittany and Santana settle on the couch. Santana can see Brittany is clearly tired as her head leans heavy against the couch. But her eyes lids don't fall shut; she just looks at Santana like she's the best part of her day.

"You going to tell me about the secret genius you've been hiding?" Santana asks and puts her hand out for Brittany to grasp.

"If I were rich, I'd build a time-machine and sell it." Brittany smiles coyly.

"You know what I mean."

I get it from my dad; he'd always help me with my homework."

When Brittany says no more Santana bites her lip, keeping herself from asking about Brittany's father.

"Are you ready for tomorrows test?" Santana asks.

"Ready as ever."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Paps,<em>

_I think I'm ready for this. Sometimes I forget what it's like to fight for something that's worth it. _

_You always told me, if it's worth something it costs something and I think Santana is so worth it. _

_I'm starting to remember things that I used to know about school before the bad six months. I'm getting the hang of the routine again too: Class, Homework, Exercise, and Chores – CHECK! (The K you said was for Kiss. You said you kissed me every night even when I got bigger because most nights you weren't home and you never wasted a chance even if I was already asleep.) Of course now I have a whole ton of other things that don't fit into the check like dancing, painting, Santana, and I miss the K part a lot. Funny, I'm not supposed to cause I'm 19 and it's supposed to be weird and for babies but I miss it cause I miss you._

_So today I decided to work on studying till I finish high-school (finally), I can still do it because it's only midterms and Santana's really been helping. _

_She reminds me of you really. _

_I remember when I used to get home during the times that you didn't have army duties. You'd always put down your newspaper and do my homework with me. You made it a lot easier. _

_When I was small you used lots of story problems and you always made them exciting because I couldn't sit still in my chair very long. I got division, and fractions because of that. _

_Later you used visual aids to keep me interested in geometry and algebra. Your charts were elaborate and you took whatever I was interested in at the time and put it to use. There was that phase I liked the backstreet boys because Julie my best friend in 8__th__ grade liked them, and you used magazine cut-outs to teach me algebraic structures. _

_In eleventh grade I started teaching myself because you were gone for a long time stationed in the Pacific. Things didn't come as easily but I had the basics and I wanted to graduate really bad so I put in the effort. _

_Once I got a B+ and I was so mad. Danny in my class got an A and he never tops me. _

_It feels good to have that motivation again. But now I'm not only doing it for me. I'm doing it for you so you'll be proud, for mom so she won't have to worry so much, and for Santana because I love her. _

_There's no other way to put it, I love her and not the way I loved Julie, or Kevin, or Ms. McAdams. Not how I love mom or you either. It's a special kind of love I haven't ever felt before that makes me feel happy, warm and secure in my heart all the same. _

_I don't know when I'll tell her. Now just seems like a bad time. _

_She's always second guessing herself you know, it's like she takes one step forward and two steps backwards. She's careful like that which is probably good because I'm super opposite. _

_There's a lot of 'maybes' and unspoken agreements between us but somehow I feel sure, like she doesn't say something is for certain until she knows 1 million percent that they are and it's ok. _

_The one thing I know for sure though is that you are always with me, in my heart, in my head, beside me, in the morning fog – everywhere. _

_Much love Brittany_

* * *

><p>The halls of McKinley bustle with students' last-minute reviewing their handwritten notes.<p>

Santana checks the teacher's board for the room she's assigned to proctor.

Her eye catches a flash of blond hair rounding a corner. Without ordering, her feet pick up till they're standing in front of the classroom Brittany's to take the test in.

Brittany's leaning against the opposite wall, pointing at her notebook and explaining something to none other than Max.

"Hi," Santana draws Brittany's attention to her.

"Hey," Brittany says with a smile and leaves her notebook with Max as she walks with Santana. "Aren't you worried about people seeing us together?" She asks, looking from student to student for anyone spying on them suspiciously. Everyone is busy getting ready for their test.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Santana says, sounding as normal as any teacher. "You're going to great, I know it."

Brittany wishes she could hold their swinging hands together. The thought only reinforces the importance of doing well on the exam.

"I'll do it for us," She says resolutely. "I can't wait for the day I'm done, just wait for me okay?"

"Of course," Santana says sweetly. "Don't think of me too much."

Brittany scoffs, "as if I have any space in my mind for you with all those formulas."

They round the corner back to the same spot they started.

"See you at lunch," Santana stands in place watching Brittany walk away towards the test room.

The last thing she catches is Max's whisper, his smile and his hand dangerously low on Brittany's back.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half passes slowly for Santana, there's not much she has to do but keep an eye on the students and keep track of time. Every half hour she announces how much time is left, it's as much for their benefit as hers. She can't wait for time to be up.<p>

Forty-five minutes pass and Santana's tempted to check her mail or do something. She makes sure the students are doing their duty before opening her inbox.

She hasn't even finished reading the subject line when Kurt appears in the doorway. It seems messages come with interactive deliverers these days.

"Santana," Kurt whispers in a low voice but his uncommonly high-pitched male voice catches several students' attentions anyway.

A glare from Santana sets them straight back to work as she rushes Kurt outside.

"You can't barge into exam rooms Kurt," Santana scolds, peeking back into the room to see that all is well. "Are you leaving or something urgent?"

"No, I'm not leaving but this most certainly is urgent," He flails his arms like the information inside him needs an outlet to spill.

"Did you get the message!" He squeaks, his voice gets extra high when he's excited. "I just had to discuss it with you."

Santana looks down at her darkened screen, "It just came in like ten minutes ago, I was going to read it but you disturbed that so why don't you just tell me."

Absolutely welcome for any chance to gossip or share information Kurt bounces on his heels, "Ok, so get this, Mercedes is bringing everyone in for a real reunion at McKinley glee club style on Friday! All our friends are staying in a resort just out of town, courtesy of Ms. Jones and of course we're invited too. I think she rented it for the whole week so it's basically the whole glee club there hanging out the whole week! How wicked is that on a scale of Elphie to Dorothy?"

Santana does think it's pretty awesome that Mercedes' got everyone to take a week's break from work and life to spend together.

"I don't know if I can, I have to be at school all day." Santana says. In a way it's a good thing because the whole glee club together kind of scares her and she doesn't think she'll be able to handle all the overbearing personalities on a daily basis.

"So, you're not coming? It just won't be the same without you!" Kurt sighs.

It's not impossible; she could stay at the resort and wake up extra early on days she proctors in the morning. Some days she's needed at school in the afternoon so the distance wouldn't be a problem.

"Please?" Kurt looks at her with puppy dog eyes, "apart from Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn I don't know how anyone else has changed and Blaine is going to be there with god forbid that criminal chipmunk. After all these years, and without my boyfriend, I need all the gay support I can get."

"I'll think about it ok? I'm kind of busy right now with the schools exams and tutoring Brittany…"

Kurt interrupts, "Oh, bring her too. They'll all die to see her, everyone else brought their significant others. It's like a boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife show."

"Wait, they're already here?" Santana didn't think next week meant the very beginning of the week.

"According to Cedes' everyone got night flights and are already in all except Rachel, Sam who I hear is Mr. Hotshot NBA and check it, with a wife, and Finn. I'm going over this afternoon which is why I need you to say you'll come with me, I can't face Blaine and the Lima escapees without moral support."

Santana smiles at Kurt's _huge_ gay dilemma. "I'm free this afternoon but I have to go over something with Brittany."

"Thank you!" Kurt says, taking Santana's maybe as a yes. She didn't say no so it's as good as a yes. "How's that going anyways?" He takes extra care to whisper even if the halls are completely empty.

"We're, working things out." Santana admits, "It's not easy. Even though she's not underage, she's still a student and did you see the news?"

"What news?" Kurt cocks his head as if he can pull the answer from the air.

The timer on Santana's phone buzzes, informing her its ten minutes till the end of the exam.

"I have to get back to the students now," Santana says, "we can talk in about twenty minutes over lunch."

"Something always has to cockblock when I'm getting my dose of gossip," he huffs. It draws a chuckle out of Santana; he's worse than a girl…if he was gay before he's ten times as gay now. "I'll wait with you." He resigns and follows Santana back into the classroom.

* * *

><p>When time finally runs out, Kurt out of his own initiative helps Santana gather the test papers as the students filter out. Ten minutes of silence and restricted to sitting was nearly too much for his little patience.<p>

Kurt suggests going out to the burger joint for lunch on his tab. When Santana mentions how Kurt hates being the slightest bit plump, he counters that it's essential for him to eat something heavy right now to replace the weight of anxiety he's feeling in his stomach.

"I almost forgot I can't go. I have to tutor Brittany over lunch." Santana locks the door to her office.

"Bring her along," Kurt shrugs.

"Really Kurt?"

"Oh come on, just say a scout came from Cincinnati and wants to talk to her over lunch about a scholarship for something." He pleads.

"Fine," Santana says and leads the way to the pick-up point she'd agreed on with Brittany beforehand, "Berger joint it is."

The meeting point is on the opposite side of school from her office so by the time she'd locked the tests in her drawer and made it to the nurse's room she was already fifteen minutes late.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Santana says, eying Max who was standing idly by her keeping her company.

"It's alright," Brittany's eyes land on Kurt tailing Santana and they narrow in much the same way.

"Hi, Ms. Lopez," Max smiles, he's gotten considerably better looking. His youthful face glows like a boy in love. Santana would be happy for him except he's in love with the person she's in love with.

"Hey," She replies, "how was your test?"

Brittany and Max exchange glances and break into a laugh.

"What am I missing?" Santana asks.

"Nothing," they both shake their heads.

"It's just, we're pretty sure we got the same question wrong. We solved it in pretty much the same way so we're bound to get the same conclusion." Brittany explains.

"I'm still getting a better score than him though." She adds, eyes flicking to his.

He smirks.

"Never," Max whispers in her ear playfully. It doesn't escape Santana how he lingers to smell the perfume on her neck. Kurt sees it too and cringes knowing the old Santana would have gone all Lima Heights Adjacent already.

She puts on a smile when Max talks to her. "Britt and I are having a competition to see who will get better grades. It was my idea for a while but she finally caved in."

"That sounds great." Santana says as sincerely as she can. No one says anything else and in the corner of her eye she can see Kurt shifting restlessly.

"Right, so we're going for lunch. Good luck with your afternoon English exam, I hope you do well." Santana says to Max. She cocks her head for Brittany to follow Kurt and her out.

Brittany begins to walk behind Santana when a hand catches her wrist.

"You're going with them? But I thought…" Max says confused.

"…I said I had lunch plans and I wanted to study for the English test." Brittany jogs his memory.

Santana and Kurt stop in their tracks and wait impatiently for the clingy boy to let Brittany go.

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me come along …I thought you had plans with friends." Max's face drops into a sullen frown realizing that won't be happening.

"Sorry," Brittany says and yanks her hand away, "Ms. Lopez offered to review with me so... see you later."

She turns her back to him and walks with Kurt and Santana down the hall, leaving a very disappointed Max staring at them.

Brittany's looking at Santana and at Kurt, her eyes questioning. She knows they aren't a thing and Kurt does look rather gay with his trendy hair cut and extreme fitting clothes, but she doesn't get why he's here.

"Oh Brittany, I didn't order food today because Kurt here is taking us for lunch." Santana says when Brittany steers to the outside hanging gardens they usually use as their rendezvous place.

"Right," Kurt sticks his hand out, "I'm Kurt and I know you're Brittany because Santana here doesn't know how to keep quiet about the ladies in her life."

"Shut up Kurt." Santana shoves him slightly, but the impact makes him sway a few steps to the side.

"I was right about the dress too you know, I can imagine it fitting perfectly, a beautiful frame for a beautiful body." Kurt shakes Brittany's hand gently.

From what Santana can tell Brittany's hand is tighter around Kurt's.

"Anyways, now that introductions are over you'll excuse my hurry. I need some food therapy with my lady listeners toot sweet. We're taking my car Santana, I'm not a teacher, I don't have to worry about speed limits."

Santana rolls her eyes and follows Kurt out to the parking lot with Brittany beside her.

"I told you he was gay," She whispers.

Brittany nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>There's not a moment of silence when Kurt is in distress, it's like he has the world's problems on his back and can't get rid of one before tackling another.<p>

"Kurt, not everyone is going to see eye to eye. That's why it's subjective." Santana says and bites into her burger.

After half an hour of listening to him bring up one 'problem' after another she wonders if Brittany's bored of him. Brittany though seems to be enthralled by Kurt like he's some mythical creature; she even called him a unicorn.

"But she's an artist, they have perspective you know." Kurt counters and turns back to Brittany who Santana had off-handedly mentioned could paint. So much for his hunger, he'd hardly touched his food finding Brittany much more interesting.

"Well," Brittany thinks for a moment while popping a fry into her mouth, "color clashing is kind of cool, gives it a modern feel especially if your house is designed with clearly separated spaces and has different levels of elevation. I don't know, it could really make your house exciting to walk into."

She stirs the ketchup with another fry and eats it carelessly, getting a little on her cheek.

"You might want to get that. And see, she has constructive comments in my favor." Kurt says smugly to Santana.

Brittany's clueless but isn't surprised when Santana wipes her thumb across her face, removing the red sauce.

"Thanks," Brittany says and keeps eating.

Kurt opens his mouth and Santana can feel another question coming.

"Britt, how about we do some studying?" Santana cuts Kurt off.

"Sure," Brittany shrugs and pushes her plate to the side, making space for her notebook.

"Did you study last night?" Santana asks.

"Maybe?" Brittany looks at her sheepishly. Santana had told her to focus on one subject at a time but there was no stopping her determination to pass. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I already did so much calculus, it was only logical to review English."

"What time did you go to bed?" Santana cocks her eyebrow.

Kurt views the exchange with adoration.

"Two? It's not that late and I really couldn't sleep." Brittany whines. Santana had also told her to get lots of rest.

"Ok," Santana gives in, "are you sure you're not tired? Do you want me to get you some coffee?"

"You guys are so cute." Kurt says out of the blue.

"uh," Brittany looks at Kurt and then back at Santana, "I'm ok thanks."

"Britt, he knows about us." Santana clears the question off her face. "I hope that's ok with you. I kind of went to him for advice and naturally he found out."

"Oh, yeah it's ok" Brittany says with a smile, "It's good we don't have to hide, Kurt's kind of amazing. Like a special snowflake."

"Are you implying I'm fragile Ms. Pierce?" Kurt taunts playfully.

"Do you come with a warning tattoo that says this side up?" She replies.

"Oh she's good," He jabs Santana, "A total keeper."

To Santana's dismay the rest of the hour doesn't result in much studying.

* * *

><p>After dropping Brittany off and wishing her luck with a small kiss on the cheek under the cover of Kurt's car, she's back to square one with Kurt.<p>

"So, what do you say? Let's motor over to the resort and see everyone; Mercedes just sent me another message making sure I get you there for dinner tonight. Do you ever check your messages?" Kurt waits for an answer impatiently.

"I figured with you around I'd hear any news faster than if I checked myself." Santana sighs and lets her head fall against the seat. "Ok, we'll go. Tell Mercedes I'll be there for dinner for sure but I probably won't stay at the resort."

"Then I won't either" Kurt says immediately then whips out his phone to type while putting the car into forward motion. "And thank you Santana."

They go all but one hundred feet when Kurt abruptly hits the breaks.

"What about Brittany?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Kurt's like the super sassy gay best friend which I wish Glee utilized more in relation to Santana and Brittany. Oh well, I like writing him and Rachel so there should be more in the upcoming chapters:)<strong>

**Thoughts?**


	10. Together

Sorry for the wait. There's a lot of stuff going on right now and I haven't had the time to write. I'm finding how to balance everything on my plate though so updates should be more regular.

Thanks for your continued support and patience.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

_Together_

"What about Brittany?" Santana replies wearily, "You know I can't bring her. If anyone were to see…"

"No one's going to know, no one in this town anyways. It's a private resort," Kurt points out.

To Santana that isn't the issue, what really weighs on her mind is how real it will feel if she takes Brittany out to dinner with her friends. What would they say anyways? That they were dating? Were they? Should she keep quiet about Brittany's age?

She just wasn't ready. Besides, she hadn't talked to Brittany about it and there was the whole problem of Brittany not being home. Her mom would be suspicious.

"Kurt, let's just meet the gang today and maybe they can meet Brittany another day…or time."

"You really have no intention of bringing the girl do you?" Kurt says as the car lurches forward once again, "you won't be able to hide her forever and if I'm correct all the gossip girls are going to force you to introduce her sooner than later."

Santana bites her lip knowing he's right.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulls into a parking space of the near empty lot. The others probably haven't had the chance to get rental cars yet.<p>

Santana follows Kurt's lead into the spacious open aired lobby of the resort. With nothing to block the strong chill, Santana has to wrap her coat even tighter around her thin frame.

She should have come prepared like Kurt who is wearing layer upon layer of fur. He reminds her of a Russian Czar.

"Yes, your names are on the list. I'll send the bell boy to help with your belongings." The receptionist rattles off, her eyes fixed on the flat screen behind the desk.

"Oh, we're not staying the night," Kurt informs her.

Surprise passes over her face but she quickly returns to her formal manners.

"That's unexpected, there are two rooms booked in your names courtesy of Ms. Jones."

"I knew she'd get her way through black-mail," Kurt bends down to whisper in Santana's ear.

"We'll take them," Santana spares no words. She doesn't know what made her change her mind, perhaps it's the cold that is getting to her and her body's cry for a warm bed.

Kurt grins, taking the keys and handing one to Santana.

"I thought you weren't staying over…what about clothes, I can't be seen wearing the same outfit twice in two days!" Kurt wails not noticing that Santana has marched right back to the car and has fished the keys out of his pocket.

"We're going back for clothes and for Brittany."

He pretends not to smile as he picks the keys out of her grasp without arguing.

* * *

><p>They've already made the trip back to Kurt's house where ten minutes turned into thirty. To Santana all his clothes were equally glamorous and equally gay so she didn't have a problem grabbing a few sets of perfectly ironed and hung outfits. If they wanted to be on time for anything they couldn't spend another minute on matching clothes with his skin shade.<p>

Santana took exactly ten minutes to throw together a sleepover bag and in no time they were parked in front of the school.

"When does she finish her test?" Kurt asks. He's squirming in his seat after receiving the tenth message from Mercedes wanting to know where they were and why they didn't come see her earlier. The GM must have told Mercedes and she wasn't happy they'd come to the resort only to drive right back.

"She should be done now," Santana snaps at him, "I already texted her, she should be here any minute now."

Santana was bobbing her leg up and down, looking through the foggy windows for signs of Brittany. She was nervous; her snap decision to ask Brittany to dinner with her friends was starting to look less and less ideal.

What was she thinking?

She really couldn't chicken out now. Not after telling Mrs. Pierce she was taking Brittany to a high-school party and being the exemplar teacher would also wait to bring her back home at eleven.

All she needed now was for Brittany to say yes.

A loud knock on the passenger's window broke her thoughts. Santana told Kurt to unlock the back door for Brittany which he did immediately.

"Hello, you're nose is rather red Rudolph," Kurt said as Brittany blew out a cloud of cold breath. "Are we ready to go? I already have an evening gown for you so no worries."

Brittany looked at him like he was the fairy godmother who could make beautiful clothes appear instead of pumpkin carriages.

"She has zero idea of what you're talking about Kurt!"

"Is he taking us to the north pole to meet Santa? Why do I need an evening gown?" Brittany quirked her eyebrow while blowing her glove covered hands.

"No, it's not that Brittany I want to take you out, my friends have been asking me and…." Santana didn't know why she found herself stuttering. Was it really so hard to ask Brittany out?

"Your friends asked you to take me out?" Brittany leans forward, sticking her head between the two front seats to hear better.

"Just say it already Santana," Kurt taps his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Ok, ok." She tries to choose her words carefully so she doesn't screw up again.

"Britt, will you go to dinner with me and meet my friends. They've…been asking about you and I know they won't stop asking until I introduce you to them."

Santana hadn't been talking directly to Brittany, her gaze strayed to the Kurt's shiny leather seats, the jewel studded gear shift everywhere but the dazzling azul eyes she knows are on her.

She finds a face lost in thought, looking straight through her for a deeper meaning behind her words. If Brittany reaches enough she'll find that the dinner really doesn't matter to Santana, neither is showing her off important. Santana just wants her to say yes, to accept the offer as her baby step forward away from the fear of judgment.

All Brittany has to do is say yes.

A smirk begins at the corner of Brittany's mouth. It's subtle but Santana catches it, she almost doesn't need the actual word to be said when Brittany's eyes say it all.

Kurt doesn't wait to put the car into motion either. He leaves Brittany and Santana to their own thoughts and tries to ignore the sexual tension neither is keeping well hidden.

* * *

><p>Santana takes small careful steps into the gala dining room; her heels hit the floor with confidence.<p>

It's seven and several tables are already full of people.

She scans the faces and tries to connect them to past memories. She's amazed she even recognizes these people, they've changed a lot.

Santana spots a table for six with only two occupants, a former blond cheerio and a young girl. She makes her way towards them not able to contain her smile.

It's not long before Quinn sees Santana in her peripheral vision and she jumps off her seat to give Santana a hug. The little girl looks on with interest written all over her face. From up close she looks exactly like Quinn.

"You must be Beth," Santana bends over and looks at her at eye level. The girl looks her over and then looks at Quinn.

"She doesn't like strangers much," Quinn explains.

"Beth, this is my good friend Santana. Say hello." She coaxes.

The girls still refuses to respond, her green eyes remain unwelcoming.

"Like mother like daughter," Santana rolls her eyes and straightens herself. "That was the exact glare you gave me when I replaced you as captain of the cheerios'."

"It worked too, you held onto the title with both hands and feet." Quinn replies pulling out the seat next to hers for Santana to sit. "Have you made the rounds yet?" she asks.

Santana responds negatively, "I'm waiting to do it just once."

"What does that mean?"

"I have someone to introduce," Santana cracks into a smile just thinking about Brittany.

Brittany told her to go ahead to dinner without her while she got changed with Kurt's help.

"You brought your girlfriend!" Quinn stated rather than asked. The blush on Santana's face confirmed it.

"Did I hear something about a girlfriend?"

Santana turned swiftly to see Mercedes and Sam coming towards her with open arms. She didn't hesitate to embrace them.

"Now answer my question girl, I hope my ears weren't deceiving me." Mercedes props her hands on her hips and waits.

"It's not a big deal," Santana begins, "I just brought a… company. They should be here soon."

Santana's eyes went straight to the giant double doors but they didn't swing open.

"Is she blond?" Sam asks with a twinkle in his eye, he displays his boyish grin just the way Santana remembers.

"You would know Trouty, that's the only reason I let you hold my hand in senior year."

Sam throws his head back, his large mouth falling open even wider, "I'm glad the snark is still intact Santana, between my knowledge of other world politics and your lightning insults we made a good debate team."

"Ugh, don't remind me of how many detention slips I got for verbal harassment outside of the debate room."

"Good times," Sam smiles.

"It's really nice to see you again," Santana says. Sam was one of those guys who wasn't a complete douchebag in school, someone she didn't mind being around even if he spoke gibberish half the time.

His smile reaches his ears as his eyes focus behind her head. He leans forward.

"Is that her?"

Santana snaps her head 360 degrees to see a girl…no a woman standing by the door, her arm fits snuggly into Kurt's.

She's looking for her. Kurt urges her toward Santana when he spots her standing with Sam and Mercedes.

"You got yourself a damn fine lady," Sam pats her on the shoulder and stands back as Brittany approaches with Kurt.

"Hello Sam, you're looking mighty fine these days." Kurt lets his arm slip away from Brittany and shakes hands with Sam. He gets pulled into a crushing hug.

With nothing to hold onto Brittany holds them behind her back. She wasn't nervous before coming into the room but now seeing all these people associated with Santana in some way she feels she doesn't fit in. They all are older than her; they have an air of accomplishment about them. Some of them have kids; she thinks perhaps it'll be ok to skip out on the adult talk and play thumb war with the kids instead.

"…This better be your girlfriend Santana." Mercedes says loudly as if to announce Brittany's status to the whole room.

"…she's," Santana can't think fast enough again. She berates herself for not having a planned introduction.

"I am, hi my name is Brittany." The girl offers a warm smile along with her outstretched hand which is soon enveloped and shaken enthusiastically.

Sam's next to grab her hand, "Hey, I used to work for Britney Spears. I'm Sam."

"Actually it's Pierce, were you a dancer?" Brittany asks.

"That would not happen in this life," Santana snorts, Mercedes and Quinn laugh in agreement.

"Their right," Sam says, "I was her bodyguard. I stopped after she started doing drugs and stuff. No fun guarding a falling star, I got lucky with Mercedes."

"Got to put those abs to some use, I'm surprised you didn't go back to being that golden underwear boy at that strip club."

As Santana continued to joke with her friends about the past, Brittany appreciated the laid back, witty, side of Santana she hadn't had the privilege to see.

"We should eat before the food gets cold," Quinn suggests and they settle at the table.

Santana pulls Brittany to her side discreetly as they take their seats.

"You look beautiful in that dress Brittany," she whispered. "Thank you for being here with me."

The sincerity in Santana's eyes made her melt as she ducked her head and smiled.

"I hope it's ok that I let them think we're together." Brittany whispers back.

"Are we not together?" Santana asks back mischievously.

"Did I miss when you made it official?" Brittany replies.

Santana turns away with a smile.

Brittany takes it as Santana's way of saying yes without saying the actual words.

"Whispering is bad manners," a small voice speaks beside her. Brittany turns her attention to the small person wearing a stern expression.

"Eavesdropping is also bad manners." Brittany says back to her equally serious, "but I'll forgive you if you tell me your name."

She lets the girl think about it while she starts sawing into her steak.

A few others seat themselves at the table, a guy with glasses who is in deep discussion with Santana. There's a girl next to him looking from person to person in the same manner as she is, presumably his girlfriend. The blond girl with short cropped hair tied back and the face of an angel talks in hushed tones to the little girl sitting beside her – her mother maybe.

Sam and Mercedes went back to their own table so Brittany takes another bite of food, not knowing what else to do as she looks at all the strangers.

The conversation turns into something more general. The guy previously talking to Santana introduces his fiancée, and mentions he's a television producer for shows Brittany too out of the loop to have heard about.

"We're airing a new show called battle of the glee bands; the premier is going to be amazing. I always dreamed of making glee clubs the cool thing after what I had to go through and it looks like the 24/7 reality show is going to be a hit." He clinks his glass with Santana and takes a sip. The blond girl drinks as well like she knows what they're talking about.

"Were you ever in a glee club….."

"Brittany," she says, "and nope I never heard of a glee club."

"Didn't your high-school have one?" He persists.

"Which one?" she catches herself saying. "I mean they probably did, I was just more interested practical life studies."

She hopes she doesn't sound weird. It's just difficult for her in social situations like this when she also has to keep up an act.

"Umm, I didn't catch your name." Brittany addresses the well dressed gentleman, turning her head to silently ask Santana if she's doing alright.

"Right, cus Santana here is more interested in her food than introducing us." The man replies as he side-eyes Santana.

Santana jabs him in the ribs and drops her fork.

"Maybe she doesn't need to know my crazy old friends,"

"I want to San, that's why I'm here right?" Brittany asks confused.

"I didn't mean it like that." Santana eats her words, "Sorry, this is Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray my friends from high-school. We all went to McKinley and were part of the glee club."

Brittany nods and smiles as Santana introduces them.

"And everyone this is Brittany, my date."

The girl named Quinn snorts at Santana's choice of words, "You say it like she's not your girlfriend. Or are you keeping that one at home?"

Santana's jaw drops a little at the underlying jab.

"Oh shut up Quinn," Santana blushes, "I'm not a player, and of course this is her."

"Who?" Quinn and Artie say at the same time.

Brittany smiles widely knowing that Santana pretty much has to admit it now.

"My girlfriend, ok."

"The drought is over, cheers!" Quinn raises her glass followed by Artie and his clueless fiancée.

Santana glares at them and shakes her head. "Stop trying to make my love life sound pathetic. I've been fine."

"Sure," Artie says, eying Brittany.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Brittany asks Santana discreetly. She clutches Santana's hand under the table feeling uncomfortable from all the attention.

"Guys, we're taking it slow. I trust you know what that means." Santana says, trying to help Brittany out.

"That you're not getting any." Quinn says just loud enough to sound like a mutter. Artie chokes on his food and has to wash it down with wine.

Brittany's face brightens at what Quinn's insinuating.

"Thanks for being crass in front of my girlfriend and your child Quinn," Santana is quick to fix the situation yet again.

Brittany leans down till her eyes are the same level as the little girls.

"Oh, so she is your mom." Brittany winks as if to say she now knows all her deep dark secrets and the girl should just give up her name easy.

"My mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the little girl replies, pointing her nose upward.

Brittany shrugs, "You just talked to me. Look I'll make you a deal, I tell you my name and you tell me yours."

It's been about fifteen minutes, and for a girl who insists she can't talk to strangers she says a whole lot. Making it hard was making it easy for Brittany to talk to her.

Brittany learned the girl liked rhymes and could quote a few off the top of her head easy as breathing. She also played the trumpet even though her mom wanted her to play piano. She took classes in ballet for grace, taekwondo for self-protection, and super junior cooking for survival. She was ten years old, had a best friend named Seth who she was sure she didn't like 'that' way because of course she was old enough to 'know that'. Her pink pet pillow was a rabbit named twinky because he was a boy but was pink.

She'd pretty much tuned out on all the 'adult' conversation going on. She didn't know what they were talking about anyway, there were way too many inside jokes.

At least she had someone to talk to and isn't sitting awkwardly drinking glass after glass of wine like Artie's fiancée.

Santana squeezes her hand under the table now and then just to check that she's ok, that she's still there with her, that the things she's feeling aren't an alibi.

And every time Brittany squeezes back, Santana's heart skips a beat and a warm heat spreads through her body.

* * *

><p>Brittany had excused herself to the bathroom, Santana was going to offer to go with her but the look Brittany gave her said it'd kill her image. She secretly thanked Brittany for knowing that much.<p>

"Hello Santana,"

She's talking to Artie when a familiar voice hits her right in the ear. She shifts her head but an inch when she's greeted by the smiling face of Rachel Berry.

Recovering from her surprise she straightens up and does the thing she's best at with Rachel.

"Berry, were you trying to scare me? Cus it didn't work. I sensed the oxygen being taken from my air the moment you stepped within two feet of me." Santana rattles off.

It'd been a long time since she'd practiced her tongue on her frenemy, it felt good to know she still had it in her now that her profession called for a tamer tongue.

"I'm glad to see you too. Let's catch up!" Rachel takes Brittany's seat which irks Santana but she figures when Brittany comes back she can kick Rachel off grandly.

"Oh, this shouldn't take long," Santana says before updating Rachel on her life like a memorized tape. "I'm still teaching at McKinley which I told you last time when I was in LA. I tutor kids from time to time; I still watch 'crap', the last season of desperate housewives was golden crap. And lemme see, that's it; all caught up."

Rachel's face remains unchanged the whole time, even when Santana's ended her life story.

"Quinn, is she stoned?" Santana asks, switching her gaze between girls.

"No, I don't know what she is." Quinn replies.

"Hel.."

"Oh," Rachel snaps out of her trance, "I was practicing my 'appalling' face and got carried away. I'm sorry but I couldn't find a better way to describe your life."

"Sorry to disappoint," Santana shrugs.

"So you're not going to ask about me?" Rachel puts on her 'appalling' face again.

Santana thinks it should be described as 'ghastly' or 'star-struck.'

"What could a Broadway diva be up to? God, this is so hard to guess." She begins.

"Fine, let's just cut to the chase. I only came here to find out about this pretty blond girlfriend of yours." Rachel props her elbows up and gives Santana her full attention.

She's a total gossip whore.

"What do you want know?" Santana humors her.

"Dangerous move Lopez," Artie whispers.

"Everything. How you met, how long you've been together, what she's like, if she's acquainted with my work, what's her musical taste, if she can perform, if she's interested in breaking into the Business of Broadway. You know I've become very influential recently and could probably pull a few strings."

"Excuse me Rachel," Santana says annoyed, "is anything ever _not _about you?"

"What do you…," Rachel's face drops, "you know what? Forget it, I'm acting up again and this is exactly what my therapist warned me of. I can't even be a decent human with my friends and I've let the dream become me, I am the dream and it's not good for my ego. I…I have a speech to make, excuse me."

She gets up abruptly and walks off.

"What's her problem?" Santana looks to Quinn after watching Rachel storm away.

"Finn recently broke up with her. She's been taking twice as many therapist sessions since."

* * *

><p>The sound of silverware hitting glass breaks the dinner chatter.<p>

"Can I just say how happy I am that everyone is here together again? Well save a few who will be arriving tomorrow." Her voice breaks a little as it wafts throughout the room. "I know this is not exactly McKinley but don't worry, Mercedes has talked to the school board about allowing the Glee Alumni to use the school grounds this Sunday."

To Santana, Rachel's regained her flamboyant self with a blink of an eye like it's her special talent. She must be conditioned to do so living a life of a celebrity.

"Mercedes wanted me to announce that tomorrow we're having a collective gathering at the Lima Bean for brunch at 11, so try to make it."

"Can I?" a guy Santana recognizes as Blaine is stealing the mic from Rachel. She's not at all pleased.

"Hello, Hi…I'm Blaine just in case anyone forgot." He laughs at his own joke while only his front row lover and Tina Cohen-Chang laugh with him. "I just wanted to say that Coffee is on me tomorrow, so you don't want to miss out. Thanks Rachel."

Rachel reclaims possession of the mic as Blaine sits down.

"What a show off," Kurt whispers from where he stands behind Santana.

"It's like the Rachel and Blaine show all over again, we're never going to escape them." She leans further back into Kurt and asks, "What exactly does Blaine do again?"

"Working with his brother at SonyBMG. I heard he's a talent scout."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I'm avoiding him like the plague. I think I'll skip coffee tomorrow too. Do you ladies need a chauffeur?"

Santana sighs, "Kurt you can't run away forever. What are you afraid of? You're doing so much better than him. You're a celebrity, have a much hotter boyfriend and drive a jewel studded car."

A few people have turned their attention towards them. Santana pushes Kurt by the shoulder further into the back of the room.

"Look, Santana I'm not being a coward. I just don't feel like having their affection rubbed in my face. And you don't know how Blaine gets when he's not nice – he turns into a bitch." Kurt heaves with worry.

"Do what you think is best Kurt, but I'm just saying you're going to have to talk with him sooner or later."

"I know, I know." Kurt's voice is weak.

"Anyways, I got to find Brittany now. I'm already being a terrible girlfriend on our first day."

Kurt shoves her to go as he contemplates the right time to take on his ex.

* * *

><p>Santana pretty much stops listening to the string of announcements when they get to the activities after the Lima Bean.<p>

She looks above everyone else's heads for blond hair but can't see any. Her next thought is to check the bathroom.

Her beeper goes off just as she pushes the bathroom door open. It is already beeping for the second time which means they are fifteen minutes behind schedule already.

"Brittany," Santana calls and checks under each stall door for a shadow, there are only two and neither is answering her.

Frustrated, she goes back to the dining room and searches again for the tall, lean figure of her girlfriend.

"Hey Santana," She's interrupted by Quinn. "Your girlfriend is damn good with kids. Beth is completely taken by her."

"Oh, so she's with Beth? I've been looking for her everywhere."

"Sure," Quinn motions for Santana to follow and leads her to the side of the stage where Brittany and Beth are staking out.

Santana's frustration settles immediately when she walks closer to find Brittany helping Beth draw a complex castle of three dimensional toy blocks.

"What are you doing?" Santana crouches to Beth's level. Standing over her might intimidate the girl.

Beth looks at Brittany and after getting the go ahead nod answers, "drawing Ken's castle. They're having a wedding."

"Can I see?" Santana reaches for the paper that Brittany gives up willingly.

"It's just a rough draft; the proportions are a little off." Brittany offers.

"Looks great to me," Santana replies. "Um Brit we have to go ..Stu..uh to the room. We have that thing tomorrow…"

"Right," Brittany hands the paper to Beth and gets up. "Keep that safe," she whispers.

"You're not joining the whole group at the Lima Bean tomorrow?" Quinn asks.

"We're gonna be at McKinley, Brittany's umm….looking to get a staff position in the nurses' office."

"What she said." Brittany confirms.

Beth announces that she's tired from all the building she's done with Brittany so Quinn excuses herself to put her to sleep; it's 10:40 and Beth's used to sleeping earlier.

"We'll talk tomorrow; I'll come by your room to get your number in a bit." She stores Beth's drawing in her handbag and leads her to say bye to a few people.

"See you later Beth," Brittany waves. Beth happily replies with a goodnight.

* * *

><p>"So, you made a new friend." Santana says as she and Brittany head for their hotel room.<p>

Santana had already called Kurt and told him to get the car ready.

"hardly," Brittany mutters, "kids and guys who want to get into my pants don't make very good friends."

"Oh, so now you don't want to be friends with Max? Did he say something to make you upset?"

To be honest Santana is glad to hear Brittany isn't happy with Max's behavior towards her. On the other hand it means Brittany will once again be friendless if she stops interacting with him. Brittany was doing better and selfish reasons aside, Santana's glad for the progress Brittany's been making the past few weeks.

"I don't want to talk about him when I'm with you." Brittany shrugs the question aside and waits for Santana to follow her out of the elevator. "I don't want to talk about school at all actually. It's easier for me to imagine you're not my teacher but the woman I'm in love with."

Santana laughs, "Are you seriously doing this now in a hotel hallway?"

"Doing what?" Brittany asks.

"Saying you're in love with me here, now. I mean it's totally original."

Santana turns to Brittany and sees she's not quite on the same page. She's frowning and not at all the same girl she was a minute ago.

"You don't believe me?" Brittany's voice is strong and there's no mistaking her frustration. "You know what? I take it back."

"You can't take it back…Brittany I'm sorry. I wasn't mocking you and of course I believe you. It's not hard to believe. I'll say it right back to you if it'll make you feel better." Santana tries her best to salvage the situation she put herself in.

"Let's just drop it. Take me home please."

Santana doesn't want to start an argument right now; she figures Brittany's being over sensitive and will get over it soon.

Doesn't Brittany realize the guts it took for her to bring her out tonight and admit that they were together? Doesn't that count for something? And all Brittany can nitpick on is one comment about the ridiculous timing of her declaration of love.

Santana gathers their things. She's dreading to go back into the hallway to face a sour Brittany.

So she stays a little longer knowing full well Brittany's leaning against the wall on the opposite side wishing to go home.

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say. Brittany was all genuine, there never was a time Santana caught wind of insincerity or malice. Brittany was a good girl with special quirks and a disorder who had a rough childhood but managed to come out on top – well, better than Santana could have done in the same situation. Most importantly, Brittany was able to bring Santana to life again. Brittany gave her purpose and now Brittany was admitting that she loved her. Brittany was in love with her.

And if Santana could push through all her walls she could easily admit that she was in love with Brittany too.

What in the world was she doing making her wait?

Santana drops their things on the desk and takes quick steps out into the hallway. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Brittany in the same place she left her, only now she's sitting crumpled on the floor staring into space as if the air molecules interest her.

Brittany doesn't even know she's there.

"Brittany I'm in love with you too. I love you, and I'm sorry."

She stands there hoping her simple words are enough for Brittany to forgive her. She hopes Brittany understands that she's serious about every word she's saying.

"Brittany?"

Still no response.

"I'm sorry, I'm an insensitive ass who screws things up when they're going good. Are you going to at least acknowledge that I'm apologizing?" Santana lets herself slide down the wall next to Brittany.

After a moment of silence Brittany turns to Santana with a smile.

"I heard you; I was just memorizing the periodic table and was up to Potassium. If I stopped then I'd forget where I was at and have to start all over again."

Santana doesn't have the heart to be mad. Brittany's smiling at her with those shiny blue eyes that she surrenders to every time.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I won't be if you say it again."

Santana smirks and in one swift move places her lips on Brittany's. She knows she's forgiven and considering the way Brittany is kissing her back, Brittany was saying it to stir her to action.

* * *

><p>Five minutes and they're as good as naked behind the closed doors.<p>

The air hadn't started to warm yet as Santana just turned on the heater. She wasn't expecting this so soon but she isn't about to complain.

Her hand finds Brittany's chest and she presses her hand up against her bra, squeezing the full flesh in her hands. She feels Brittany's stiff buds through the fabric and it makes her shiver knowing hers are just as aroused.

Santana kisses up Brittany's neck; she revels in the moans Brittany makes. She fucking loves it, loves that she's doing this with Brittany now.

She remembers slightly that they have biology and economics to review but it's too hard to push Brittany away now. The leg snuck tightly between hers is too tempting to not grate against.

Brittany's fumbling with the latches on her bra. Her fingers are unskilled but Santana doesn't mind letting her try. Brittany's mouth is distracting and she knows how difficult it can be to multitask when so overtaken with desire.

The girl finally gets the thing loose. Santana can't wait to be rid of it so she shakes it off herself letting her lips leave Brittany's for a millisecond before returning to them in full force.

They've gravitated to the edge of the bed now and Santana drops onto her back, pulling Brittany down with her.

With one flick of her wrist she's got Brittany half naked.

"You taste like wine," Brittany says sucking on Santana's tongue. "I could get drunk on you."

They're pace slows as they catch their breath.

"You're corny and cheesy but I love that about you. It turns me on." Santana tucks stray hairs behind Brittany's ears so she can look at her without obstructions.

Brittany leans down and nibbles Santana's ear gently. "You must be really wet; I can feel it on my leg."

"Is that line from a porn film?" Santana breaths heavily. She's in so much need right now. Fuck getting home on time she'll have to make up another excuse to give Mrs. Pierce.

"I don't know," Brittany teases, "But I can definitely show you some moves I learned.

Santana gulps and can't stop herself from rutting upward, seeking for anything to help her towards release.

"Eager much?" Brittany smiles into another seering kiss.

Santana's hands grip Brittany's hair as she angles Brittany's head to kiss her deeper. They're just making out – half naked – but they're not even touching and Santana can feel herself close to exploding.

Then there's a series of dainty knocks.

"No, no, no, no…."Santana repeats. Whoever is at the door is about to get a fist in their face for interrupting their third attempt at having sex.

The universe is clearly trying to make things as hard as possible.

"Get the door Santana; I'll hide in the closet." Brittany gives Santana one last kiss and hops off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

Santana hollers for the person knocking to wait as she looks for something to wear – anything. Her clothes are two inconvenient to put on so she grabs Brittany's jeans and t-shirt and she dresses herself.

"Was I interrupting something?" Quinn drops her hand mid air.

Santana would love to give Quinn a piece of her frustrated mind but knows that the sooner she gives Quinn what she wants the sooner Quinn will be gone and she'll be able to get back to Brittany.

"Not really, Brittany's showering." Santana lies.

"Well, I came by to get your number and talk to you about something if that's ok."

Santana stalls. "How about you take my number and we'll talk later, if it isn't something too urgent of course."

She hopes Quinn gets the hint.

"Yeah, it's fine we'll talk tomorrow." She grins but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Ok," Santana says and rattles off her number as Quinn punches them in. Quinn's upset about something and if Santana makes a wild guess its Puck.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Before Santana can say she's sorry, Quinn's nearly out of sight.

Santana shuts the door and slumps on the bed. Brittany falls out of the closet a second later.

"Was that Quinn?" she asks.

Santana nods, running her hand through her hair. "I think she's having relationship problems with Beth's dad."

"Oh," Brittany responds sitting next to Santana and pushing Santana's head down onto her shoulder.

"It's nothing." Santana tilts her head to capture Brittany's lips again. She kisses her softly, drawing out every nibble and lick.

Brittany pulls away just as Santana is about to lean in again.

"We don't have to," Brittany whispers and brings her arms to lock Santana in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Santana says.

Brittany understands that Quinn's problem must mean something to Santana, and she's not going to let Santana think loosing the mood is her fault

"Quinn's your friend; you've known her for a long time. She's important to you."

Santana nods. "I'm sorry that I'm getting in the way of …sex."

Brittany scoots up further onto the bed and sits comfortable against the headboard, her open position telling Santana she's welcome to lay with her.

Santana takes her shirt and jeans off before crawling up to Brittany and laying a kiss on her. She shifts till she's sitting comfortably in Brittany's arms.

Brittany knows Santana will talk in due time so she occupies the present by drawing tickling swirls on the exposed skin of Santana's chest above her breasts and around her collar bones.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change something?" Santana asks. Her mind no longer spinning, she's relaxed under Brittany's touched.

"There are lots of things."

"Do you wish you could go back and stop a friend from making a terrible mistake?"

"Beth is a pretty good mistake if that's what you're saying." Brittany tests for an answer but receives none. "Yeah, I had a friend who got done pretty badly by some boys in seventh grade. I didn't do enough to convince her not to go out that night and it just happened. I had to help her cover her bruises and marks and help her get to class for a week cus she couldn't walk."

"That's terrible Brittany, what happened to your friend."

"She was my bestfriend that wasn't on drugs and stuff, the one my parents allowed to stay over and go to the movies with. Her name was…is Julie. She stopped talking to me when she heard I was a nutcase and started hanging out more with my 'high' friends. I still feel guilty though."

Santana bites her lip. She was learning more about Brittany's past and it only seemed uglier than the last thing she found out.

"Did you ever do drugs?" She turns her head so she can see if Brittany lies.

"No," Brittany replies firmly.

"Kevin wouldn't let me, he's my…he was like a brother to me; a terrible influence but a ruthless protector. He did drugs, he sold drugs to my 'friends' – they weren't really, but he never let me get into it."

"Thanks for telling me Britt, I had the chance to stop Quinn from getting pregnant; I ignored her and she had Beth. That's hardly the worst part though, the guy she was with was kind of like a drug – they're still seeing each other to this day and it's unhealthy for Quinn and probably for Beth too."

"Fix it if you can Santana," Brittany holds her tighter and drops a few kisses on her shoulder, "But if you can't it's not your fault."

"Did I tell you that I love you Brittany?" Santana turned to straddle Brittany and brought her lips to hover over Brittany's.

"No, that's a first. Earlier you said you were in love with me." Brittany whispered back, her mouth quivers with need for Santana's lips.

"You're amazing," Santana nips at Brittany's lower lip. "You're not like any other nineteen year old I know," This time she bites a little, drawing a giggle from Brittany.

"The more I know you the more reasons I have to love you." She slips her tongue past Brittany's lips for a deeper kiss. She allows Brittany to guide its path in her mouth.

"Santana," Brittany breaks them apart so there's but an inch of space between them.

"I love you. And even if it's in secret I want to be your girlfriend. No one has to know but us. Do you want that too?" The last part comes out in a barely there whisper.

Santana's eyes drop to the Brittany's breasts, not the best thing to be looking at when making a major decision.

Surprisingly, it's not very difficult to know what her heart wants, because it's what she's wanted all along.

She brings her eyes back to Brittany's.

"I'll be your girlfriend if you'll be mine."

* * *

><p>"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Santana looks up at Brittany looking down at her. Her smile could really light up the whole world the way it did Santana's gloomy corner.<p>

"No reason, I was just thinking with you everything is a new experience. I thought I saw a lot …but, I never thought this would happen to me."

"That somebody would love you?"

Brittany shakes her head, "That I'd love somebody the way I love you."

"Why do you love me? What is there to love about a cranky teacher?" Santana pecks Brittany's shoulder. She just wants to touch Brittany all the time.

"You're hot." Brittany says as a matter of fact.

Santana throws her head back, laughing.

"And you're smart, you're a good listener, you're really sweet too. You make me feel safe and it's easy to be myself when I'm with you."

No one's ever told Santana she had those merits; she doubts herself a lot. She's not as strong as Brittany seems to think she is and she's not all that caring – but she cares about Brittany a lot.

Its midnight and Kurt's in a bad mood. It doesn't lift even after Santana apologized and offered to buy him dinner before he leaves for LA.

She senses his foul mood has more to do with an ex-lover than her tardiness.

The drive back is pretty silent, only the low crackling of the radio playing Air Supply fills the void.

Santana opted to sit in the back seat with Brittany, wanting to spend as much time near her as possible. Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder and together they watch the lights pass by in waves.

_But I don't know how to leave you _

Santana hums as Brittany snuggles closer. She runs her fingers over Brittany's till they find their place and lock together.

_And I'll never let you fall _

Santana feels Brittany's body slack and breathing grow faint. She holds her tight keep out the cold and anything else that might hurt Brittany; she promises she won't let it happen.

_And I don't know how you do it _

She kisses the side of her head because she can, because she doesn't care about anything else, because Brittany loves her and she loves Brittany, because she doesn't know which shooting star brought them together and she doesn't know how Brittany can be perfect and hers, she doesn't know how Brittany does it._  
>Making love out of nothing at all<em>

All she knows is that come fire or hailstorm, they're going to stand together. Brittany is her miracle, her lifesaver, her help in time of trouble and she's not letting go.

* * *

><p>So it's unofficially official! There' will be a little more fluff but then things will start to get serious because well...it's not easy.<p>

RandR please?


	11. Bigger

__Thank you for all the alerts, I swear they keep coming and I'm just like 'wow'. You are awesome.

With all the uncertainty going on with Glee, I'd like to remind my readers to stay calm and continue to ship Brittana.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_Bigger_

Brittany had fallen asleep in Santana's arms; her body lay still and at peace. For Santana, Brittany was like a blanket that protected her just as much as she did Brittany. She'd never felt more comforted or content, well ever since she'd had her run with her collage ex-girlfriend, Amanda.

She still remembers things even though she's tried to forget, tried to block them out of her thoughts. She doesn't miss her at all, maybe misses some things about having a girl like her but she doesn't miss the girl who broke her.

Santana was naïve at the time, believing that coming out of the closet was the most difficult thing to ever be done. It was hard, it drained her for years but breaking out and into the sunlight was one of the best things she'd ever done.

Most people don't tell you breaking up with someone who is your world and your life can be just as hard. How do you live with yourself when a part of you is missing?

Santana thinks back to how she coped with the pain. It wasn't pretty. She never thought she'd love anyone again – but along came Brittany.

* * *

><p>They'd been parked in front of Brittany's house for a good five minutes. Neither Kurt nor Santana moves, heavy thoughts weigh on their minds.<p>

Brittany stirs just a bit but quickly settles into sleep again huddled into Santana's chest. Santana just holds her, there's that feeling again the one she used to get when she was with Amanda. The feeling of having a heart so full of wordless emotion it could burst.

There are things she hasn't said to Brittany, not because she doesn't know they're the absolute truth but because it isn't the time. If they keep taking steps like they've done over the short weeks of knowing each other, Santana may as well spill the words she's only said to one person before. It scares her that they've come so far in such little time, how Brittany had claimed her attention from day one and how she couldn't go back even if she tried. She was in too deep before she knew she was in at all.

"Are you going to wake her up?" Kurt asks in a whisper so as not to wake up Brittany. She's snoring like a cat and doesn't look like she'll want to get up.

"Yeah, but I don't want to just yet."

"Ok," Kurt says after a moment of silence," because I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Santana questions, her voice squeaks with interest.

"It's about Blaine; I can't stand to see him with his new boyfriend. Can you give him a message for me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to L.A. where it's safe for my heart to beat without fearing it'll die from too much stress."

"Kurt, do you still have feelings for Blaine? Be honest with me."

"I don't know Santana," Kurt cradles his face in his hands in an attempt to focus on finding an answer to the question that has been plaguing him ever since learning his ex-boyfriend had moved on. He truly thought he'd moved on as well.

"Do you get jealous of his new boyfriend? Speaking of which, from my observation, he's pretty much a crappy duplicate of you, Blaine certainly has a type."

Santana watches Kurt through the driver's mirror, looking for signs of resignation. He doesn't look all too happy, in fact he looks down right miserable the way he does every time the topic of Blaine Anderson comes up.

"You know it's ok to still have feelings for him. They never really go away and sometimes it's just the memories you wish could be real again."

"I've tried Santana," Kurt's voice is light, it cracks a little. "I mean Mace is a good guy but he's not like Blaine. He fits into my world now but sometimes I miss the sensitivity that Blaine had."

"People aren't replaceable Kurt," Santana says to him as much as to herself. Even now she knows Brittany is not a replacement for Amanda, she's different but better for sure.

Like Kurt, Santana may miss the confidence and natural charming personality Amanda had but now she wouldn't trade her for Brittany even if she came crawling back to her on all fours.

Brittany was a special kind of different, completely opposite of Amanda but she'd stolen her heart with her innocent smile and quirkiness.

"What did you want me to tell him?" Santana asks.

"Tell him, I'm happy to see him doing well and …"

"I'm not going to say that." Santana says bluntly. "You don't mean it; you can't even say it convincingly."

"You're right," Kurt chuckles bitterly, "I want you to punch him in the face and tell him breaking up with me was the worst mistake in his life. Also add that he can go to hell and take his pussy face boyfriend with him."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, I was almost convinced you were me for a second." Santana laughs and is glad to hear Kurt laugh with her.

"I didn't mean that," Kurt quickly retracts, "I mean I did mean it, but don't actually say that to him."

"I would have loved to but I won't," Santana affirms.

"How about I say you're glad to see him again but you had some major Fashion problems to iron out so you had to go back early." She suggests.

"That's, good. Thanks for doing this for me."

"Hey and you know, just for the sake of it. What if I tell him he's welcome to contact you any time he's in L.A.? I could give him a name-card."

Kurt's smile glows brighter than the street-lights.

"For the heck of it, I guess that would be ok." He replies, "you know I never fully appreciated your cunning, scheming ways until now Santana Lopez."

"Glad to be putting it to good use now that I've outgrown my high-school Top-Hoe faze."

"How about I give you a hand with Brittany?"

* * *

><p>Santana's really tempted to stay the night at Brittany's request but she's worried about Mrs. Pierce coming home. It'd be an awkward situation Santana would rather not deal with.<p>

"My mom will be fine, she'll even be happy you stayed over." Brittany murmurs, pajama's slipped on and making a bee-line for her bed.

Mrs. Pierce probably wouldn't have a problem with it but Santana feels she should be respectful of boundaries now that Brittany and she were together.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning to take you to school ok?" Santana kneels by Brittany's bed and whispers in her ear. She leaves little pecks on Brittany's jaw-line and when that's not enough she makes sure to kiss every visible freckle on Brittany's tired face.

"Don't leave yet," Brittany slurs. She clutches Santana's hand tighter.

Santana begins to hum a little. She's tired but she'll never deny Brittany's wishes for last minute companionship.

Brittany's grip loosens as Santana is just about to close her eyes.

Hoping to get home at a decent time and to get some sleep, Santana kisses Brittany's forehead one last time, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you," she whispers and finds she's not afraid to say it. Sure there's no one there but her and Brittany, but she said it out loud and it felt good like a burden was lifted off her chest.

Santana makes sure Brittany's door is locked before doing a security check of the first floor and finally locking the front door.

She looks at the key in her hand that Mrs. Pierce entrusted to her as if she had entrusted her precious daughter to her care. It surely felt that way; Mrs. Pierce never made a second glance in her direction when it came to her and Brittany's relationship.

Santana hopes she won't break that trust and that after Mrs. Pierce learns the truth, she'll still look at her in the same appreciative way.

* * *

><p>As a routine the alarm clock goes off first at 5am and if Santana is too tired or too lazy to get up, she'll silence it with a trained hand. It goes off again at 5:30am and at 6:00 which is the absolute latest.<p>

On days she gets up at six it a whirlwind of showering, jumping into the first suit chosen at random, putting on make-up while checking her mail, and grabbing a coffee to go.

Today was one of those days.

It's eight in the morning and testing starts at nine-thirty. Not only did she have her usual routine to go through, today she also had to make a detour to pick up Brittany as well.

She's out the door with her coffee attached to her mouth and her other hand exerting effort to get the gate since the automatic option was having problems working in cold weather. It is 8:45 and she's five minutes late.

Once her car is out, she runs to close the gate and lock it. She times every step she makes in her Marc Jacobs shoes, inwardly cursing herself for picking them today.

Five minutes later she's in front of Brittany's house honking her horn. Brittany appears wearing a thin jacket, a cute hunting hat and heart woven mittens. She's cute as a button but nothing beats her smile. She looks rested and Santana's glad that at least she's alert for today's tests.

Brittany opens the back door and throws her burlap sack into the back seat then climbs in beside Santana.

"Hey," She says, a cloud of condensed air forming.

"Hey yourself," Santana replies as she puts the car into forward motion. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, I had a dream you stayed by my bedside until you thought I fell asleep and then you left. Only, I wasn't really asleep so I followed you."

"Well, the first part pretty much happened. I left after you fell asleep but where did you follow me to in your dream?"

Brittany thinks hard for a minute, and then her eyes perk up, "Oh, you went to the library and once you found out I had followed you we reviewed biology and economics."

"Sure," Santana laughs, she's glad to know Brittany isn't a psychic and wasn't able to see any of the things she'd done in the past. "So does that mean you're ready?"

"I think I am actually, you were pretty tough with the questions and made me memorize the rules of foreign trade over and over again." Brittany says seriously.

"I guess you are ready then," Santana says as she parks the car near the school entrance in her designated spot. "We have half an hour till your exam time, do you want to go over anything else?"

"Can we do it in the old nurse's room?"

* * *

><p>"Ummm….uhhh…Brittany," Santana pulls away as Brittany leans forward to connect their lips again.<p>

Santana wholeheartedly agrees that fifteen minutes of making out is not enough, but if she wants to be professionally on time and if Brittany doesn't want to be late they'll have to stop.

"More," Brittany breaths heavily into Santana's mouth and she can't stop herself from giving in. When Brittany's kissing her, the things of the world are irrelevant.

Santana's pretty much given up on her hair that bunches up like tumble weeds after Brittany gripped and yanked her head west and east. There's no fixing what's already ruined, she finds that she doesn't even care.

"Britt, we have to stop." Santana gives her a final kiss and moves away before Brittany can grab hold of her.

* * *

><p>They walk out into the hall flustered and out of breath but they both have satisfied smirks on their faces. Santana grabs Brittany's hand, a brave move to be doing at school where they could be caught, but Santana's confident no one traverses this forgotten hall.<p>

It's when they reach the top of the stairs leading down into the fray of highschool life that Santana drops Brittany's hand softly. She pauses, not taking the first step down yet.

"Are you ready Brittany? I feel bad for not going over the lessons with you. I've been a bad teacher lately." She says with a hinge of disappointment in herself. If she was being professional she would have never let the day before an exam go by without hours of reviewing.

"I'm not totally unprepared you know?" Brittany replies, playing with the hem of her shirt when she feels the urge to lace her fingers with Santana's again. "I woke up to study this morning and I've been studying for today's tests ever since the day you inspired me to work hard again."

"I just wish I did more." Santana gives Brittany a half smile knowing Brittany won't want her arguing the same point over again.

"You did more than enough; you didn't even have to take up tutoring me."

"If I didn't than I wouldn't have gotten to know you."

"Stop smiling at me like that." Brittany ducks her head to hide the blush spreading across her face. It makes her want to curl into a ball and squeal when Santana looks at her like she's the best thing in the world.

"Well run along to your exam room then, no one's stopping you." Santana says patting Brittany on the butt. They walk down the stairs together, then with one knowing look and 'good luck' mouthed by Santana, they head their separate ways.

* * *

><p>The classroom she's assigned to proctor is a chemistry test. The minute she steps in she commands attention and explains the rules.<p>

The test lasts two and a half hours, all phones on her desk, no talking, no cheating, if anyone needs to go to the bathroom they're to put their test sheet on her desk and pick it up when they return.

Once she's made the instructions clear she waits for the students drop their phones off one by one and return to their seats. She tells them to begin.

Santana looks at the concentrated faces in each row. Some students bite their lips already overwhelmed by the questions. She remembers her EP chem. Class and how she topped every class. It wasn't easy but she worked hard.

Her philosophy to life was 'work hard and play harder'. She excelled in both which put her where she is today.

She focuses on the students, waiting to catch any wrongdoer, especially the kids in the back who don't think the teacher can see them.

Unexpectedly, her phone buzzes. Her eyes drop from the students to the caller ID lighting the screen. It's an unknown number.

She's tempted to disconnect the call when she remembers that she's been giving out her number to people recently, people who aren't on her call list so naturally their names wouldn't show. She decides to accept the call and strides out of the classroom.

"Hello?" She hears and deciphers the voice as Quinn. It's got that nasal quality that is accentuated even more through the wire.

"What's up Q?" Santana responds making sure she's not speaking too loudly.

"Nothing much, the Lima Bean extravaganza is underway. Everyone's taking advantage of the free coffee, except for Beth; she's on her third cup of cocoa smoothie with Oreos."

"You really do sound like a mom; I have to hear the whole story sometime." Santana laughs at how she's known Quinn for so long but hasn't been privy to one of the most essential stories of her life.

"If you're free this afternoon we could catch-up, last time in L.A. we didn't really have a chance. We were either drunk or you were getting on the plane to fix the shit you made."

Santana would have felt insulted if it came from anybody else, but she knows Quinn and they've always been straight-forward with each other. That was the beauty of their friendship, they could say it how it is and not worry about hurting the others feelings because both knew the other girl was doing it out of love and concern.

"Sure, this afternoon sounds great. You choose the place. I'll be free after 1:00."

"Sounds like you have lunch plans," Quinn chides.

"Of course I do," Santana says as if she's stating the obvious. Like Quinn should just know she'd be having lunch with her girlfriend because that's what girlfriends do.

"It's nice to see you happy again."

"Thanks Quinn," Santana says, "Text me the place. Bye."

* * *

><p>Brittany's waiting for her outside when Santana finishes collecting the test papers and slips them into an envelope.<p>

"How was Biology?" Santana asks as she walks with Brittany to her office to lock the tests away.

"I'm pretty confident. I think I got at least a 'B'."

"That's awesome Brittany. It sounds like you won't be needing me anymore" Santana closes her office and checks the time.

"True, I can probably get along fine now but I think I still want the extra lessons. I'm sure there are other things you can teach me." Brittany sticks her tongue in her cheek to keep herself from sticking it out.

"Well, well, aren't you being bold Ms. Pierce. What do you expect me to do with you when you say things like that at school?"

Brittany just shrugs but displays a satisfied smile knowing she's got Santana wound up.

"To the cafeteria?" Santana asks

"Yep."

Brittany goes to the line. Today the cook Mr. Krelle has made apple pie, coleslaw, and pudding, all of Brittany's favorites so she piles up good asking for extra which Mr. Krelle gives willingly. Most girls her age want the least amount possible in their endless pursuit of the perfect body.

Santana passes and waits for Brittany at the corner table. No one dares sit with her which works to her liking.

Brittany sets down her overflowing tray and takes a seat opposite Santana. She gets out her Introduction to Economics textbook and places it on the table next to her food.

While Brittany eats, Santana flips through the chapters Brittany will have to know to pass the test. It totals five chapters; Santana knows this because of Brittany's post-it's sticking out at the beginning of each chapter with the main points of that chapter written down in bullets.

Under each topic, Brittany has underlined the important concepts and slipped in between the pages of each chapter is a colorful mind-map full of lines, pictures, graphs, math formulas and giant asterisks'.

"You weren't joking about studying were you?" Santana shuts the textbook impressed.

"Nope, totally serious," Brittany says, mouth full of pie some of which is smudged on her cheek.

Santana's about to extend her arm across the table to wipe the glob off her cheek but stops mid way and pulls her hand back swiftly when she sees someone standing behind Brittany.

"Hi Ms. Lopez," Max beams too happy for Santana's liking, "Hey Britt," his voice softens and he almost looks shy."Can I sit with you?"

Santana doesn't believe he dares ask when everyone else knew to stay clear.

Brittany reluctantly scoots her tray over so he can put his next to hers.

"How was Biology this morning?" He asks, paying Brittany his full attention.

"Oh, you take it too Max?" Santana says

"No, I have some friends who have a test today and I remembered Brittany took it too."

"It was fine." Brittany answers shortly.

"Cool, uhhh,"

Santana wants to laugh at his efforts, she can't even be annoyed at him hitting on Brittany – he has no game.

"You reviewing for Economics?"

"Yep," Brittany continues to sound uninterested.

"It's nice of you Ms. Lopez to tutor Brittany. I wish I had someone to help me." He says to Santana.

She nods and returns her eyes to Brittany licking fudge off her lips in a very sensual way. She kind of wants to know what it tastes like on Brittany's lips.

"Hey Britt," Max tries to get her attention, "there's going to be a party again Friday night, I wondered if you'd go with me since last time we skipped for Burgers."

"I probably can't, sorry Max" Brittany says. Santana smiles, she was wondering how Brittany would handle the question if it ever came up again.

"Why?" Max says a little too sharp and too loud. Santana nearly gets off her ass and lashes out at him.

"I'm not going to be your date."

"I don't understand Brittany; all the mixed signals are confusing!"

"There are no mixed signals, only what you want to believe. Tell me one thing I did that confused you, because I made it clear we weren't going to be more than friends!" Brittany shouts back. Her hands act in sync with her mouth in a desperate attempt to make Max understand that he's got it wrong.

"Ok, you flirt with me all the time," He crosses his arms.

Santana is one level of mad away from dragging him out of the cafeteria and throwing him out.

"I'm glad I make you feel special but I don't feel anything towards you." Brittany bites back.

"You kissed me after our date."

Brittany instantly turns towards Santana to gauge her reaction. She can tell Santana has her hands folded under the table, trying not to lose her cool.

Santana's face flushes with surprise then quickly becomes neutral, but her eyes turned to stone.

"…I," Brittany swallows, "It wasn't a date, it was dinner as friends."

"Please, I paid for the meal. Besides, when the waiter said we were a cute couple you didn't correct her and if I remember correctly you turned all red and had to hide your face. What am I supposed to think?" Max turns his body in towards Brittany and tries to take her hand but she moves it away. He's not as worked up as before and actually looks kind of sorry for shouting.

"Nothing, can you just go?" Brittany glues her eyes to the table.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but you're being weird and childish" He slaps the table before getting up and whisking his tray along with him.

"Excuse me," Brittany says, avoiding Santana's gaze as she gets up and marches in the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you going to explain to me what's going on Brittany?" Santana knocks on the only closed bathroom stall. "I'm not mad at you for kissing him; I know you had a reason to."

She's not very convincing but right now Santana will say anything to get Brittany to open up.

"I just…can I talk to you later?" Brittany sniffles.

"When is later?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Santana knows she's not getting anything out of Brittany. She's waited for her an hour already.<p>

Her phone reminds her she has an appointment with Quinn at the Bakery House in half-an-hour.

"Britt, your test starts in half an hour; do you want to do a last minute review?"

"No, it's alright," Brittany says.

It's more than Santana has heard in a whole hour, she's glad at least Brittany is still alive in there.

"Ok then, I have an appointment with Quinn. I'll be back before you're done for sure." Santana says as she slides Brittany's sack under the door, "I…I love you Britt, good luck on your test."

She feels bad for leaving Brittany the minute she walks out of the bathroom. She's tempted to go back and plead for Brittany to at least give her a good bye kiss but a group of girls appear, so she walks off hastily.

* * *

><p>Quinn is waiting for her at a window table when she arrives. There's no sign of Beth which strikes Santana as odd.<p>

"I got you a Frapuccino, you always liked them," Quinn greets Santana.

"Thanks Q," Santana takes the opposite cushioned seat. "Can I have one of those Danish's?"

"By all means, I ordered for you too."

Santana nibbles on her pastry while waiting for Quinn to say something. "Where's Beth?" She asks.

"She's with Puck for some daddy time; he just got in this morning and whisked her away to ice-skating."

"It's Puck isn't it?" Santana guesses.

"Yeah, things haven't been so great for us."

Santana chuckles humorlessly, "what'd he do now?"

"You know, things haven't been going so great for me." Quinn begins, "Ever since Mercedes has become a big star, her label has been pressing her to get a 'real' PR and Management team. Mercedes of course resisted the idea from the start; I have connections in the Music Industry and can pretty much convince anyone to do anything."

"So what's the problem?" Santana takes a long gulp of coffee.

"Lately they've been turning up the pressure and Mercedes may be forced to do as they say."

"You mean, you're possibly going to be fired soon."

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't sweat it," Santana shrugs. "You're smart and pretty and as you said, convincing; you'll get another job in no time."

"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried I won't get a new, good paying, job in time"

Santana's eyebrow quirked, "In time for what?"

"In time for the court case, Puck's pressing for sole custody of Beth."

"Seriously!" Santana outright laughed. "He wouldn't win with the best lawyers on the planet."

"That's not the worst part Santana. I'd be more willing to negotiate something with him, maybe give him more time with Beth if he really was sincere. Apparently, taking sole custody over his illegitimate child is a PR move and I can't go along with it. Even though he is good with Beth and he loves her, he's doing it for all the wrong reasons."

The situation really did look twisted now that Quinn had explained.

"There's always a way to go against the machine Quinn," Santana states, "I know it's not common to win but this is a case about a child, thus it's much more fragile. Most of the time the favor falls with the mother."

"I just don't understand Santana," Quinn huffs, "Why does he have to be such an asshole? Aren't there other ways to clear his image?"

"Is that what this is about? Making him look like a gentleman?"

"He got a the lead role in a huge block buster, it'll pretty much make him an A-lister right up beside Zac Efron and Chris Evans. His PR wants to have the best image possible which means erasing his former 'playboy' image. He's even getting engaged to Emily Fields. It's a win-win situation for them."

"I …I can't say I'm shocked, I mean he would do that for fame." Santana says, "but I am a little surprised."

"I don't know what to do Santana." Quinn's head drops along with her voice.

"They have to take Beth into consideration don't they? She'll choose you and it's not like you'll be in a bad position to take care of her. If you can get a decent job and show that you have can provide for her, you have a chance."

"What if I don't though? I can't let him take her." Quinn nearly sobs, her tears fall like she's already cried a thousand times over the possibility.

Santana never thought she'd see this Quinn. In high-school, Quinn didn't even want Beth but now she was a blubbering mess over her. Time changes people she supposes.

"I'll talk to Puck the first chance I get, maybe I can help him see beyond only his selfish needs."

"You'd do that? I just needed someone to talk to Santana, you don't have to fix this, it isn't your problem." Quinn dabs her eyes with a napkin and takes a deep, calming breath.

"Quinn, I want to help," Santana affirms.

They chit-chat for a while about life after collage until Santana's phone buzzes alerting her it's time to pick Brittany up.

"Go," Quinn all but orders, "don't keep her waiting for me, you've done more than enough. Thanks for being here for me."

Santana says it's no problem. She's kind of glad to not be focusing on her life for a moment.

They hug warmly and kiss each other on the cheek in farewell.

Quinn makes Santana promise to come to dinner again later in the evening.

* * *

><p>She hurriedly slams her door, her car beeping as she's halfway across the parking lot.<p>

Kids filter out every door of McKinley, blocking Santana from making a quick path to Brittany.

She keeps her eyes open for the tall head of blond hair but has no luck. She runs into the teacher finishing up in the classroom Brittany is supposed to be in.

Mr. Ramirez says Brittany was there but left earlier than all the other students. Santana immediately fishes out her phone to check if she missed any calls but it's clean. She finds Brittany's number and waits to hear Brittany's voice.

She's mad Brittany didn't call her, thinking Brittany's going overboard with the silent treatment.

The call goes to voicemail, so she tries again.

This time Brittany picks up.

Santana has half a mind to get an explanation out of Brittany but her anger fades at the sound of Brittany sniffling.

"San, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm at the park will you come, please?" She sounds broken, it breaks Santana's heart.

"I'm coming Britt." She swallows a hard lump.

* * *

><p>Brittany's stuffing something in her pocket when Santana comes into focus. She can't help the smile on her face at seeing Santana.<p>

Santana marches up to Brittany, shoes sinking in the snow. They're not made for walking in snow but she's not letting them slow her down from reaching her target.

Not even the freezing snowflakes can come between the warmth they share when Santana embraces Brittany.

For a long while they don't say anything, just hold onto each other tight as they feel for the first time the joy of reunion after separation.

"You scared me Britt, don't do that again." Santana whispers.

"I'm sorry, I…have to tell you something but I'm sorry." Brittany whispers back.

"Ok," Santana pulls away but finds Brittany's hand, "let's talk."

* * *

><p>Santana offers Brittany hot chocolate and then sits next to her in silence. Brittany hadn't said anything in the car and Santana didn't press her to.<p>

"I'm sorry for everything today, where do I begin," Brittany breaths in the scent of chocolate, resting the cup on the shelf of her lower lip.

"Begin with the marshmallow," Santana says.

Brittany smiles at her and sucks one into her mouth. "It's delicious."

"It's my specialty," Santana replies.

They sip alternately, stealing shy glances at each other till their cups are empty.

"Do you want more Britt?" Santana offers, but Brittany shakes her head.

"I need to talk now."

Santana nods, setting the cups on their coasters on the table.

"I'm really embarrassed about my behavior this afternoon." Brittany begins, "I know you won't understand but I couldn't come out. I wanted to but every time my hand reached for the door knob I was overtaken by this force, It sounds stupid but I don't know how else to describe it."

"You were scared," Santana offers.

"It happens when I'm nervous or overwhelmed. I can't control my body very well."

"I understand Brittany, but you could have told me."

"I know and that's why I'm sorry, I didn't try hard enough."

Santana opens her palm and Brittany slides her hand in easily. The touch puts Brittany a bit more at ease.

"I didn't kiss Max, I mean I did but like on the cheek." Brittany blushes, "We were just hugging after a really fun night of talking and I turned my head and I just kissed him. I don't know why I did, it didn't mean anything."

"Really? Is that why you're blushing?" Santana asks not unkindly.

"Oh, no I was just embarrassed I even did it. Like what was I thinking."

"Maybe you were thinking of me." Santana teases.

"I think I was." Brittany bites her bottom lip, "It would be nice to go out on a date with you."

"Don't tempt me Brittany."

"Also, I don't flirt with Max, honest. He was making up that bullshit."

"I thought so," Santana agrees, "I could tell he was making you a little uncomfortable."

"Uhh," Brittany thinks of what to say next. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, why didn't you call me?"

"I knew you'd be mad at me, I needed sometime to be with myself and think. I was sitting in the snow and I was thinking about if you didn't come for me. I thought about if you didn't want me anymore, if you woke up and realized how silly it was to put so much effort into me. Then you called, I missed the first call cus my finger kept missing the button."

"How…" Santana's brow wrinkles. She scoots closer to Brittany somehow hoping to erase such stupid fears.

"I realized then that I was being incredibly stupid I thought. What if I lost you because I didn't let you know how much you mean to me?"

"You mean so much to me Santana," Brittany's eyes brim with emotion, a single tear escapes which she quickly brushes away.

The simple words prompt Santana to bring her hand to Brittany's cheek. It's a little sticky from her dried tear.

"Britt you mean the world to me too, I wouldn't take the risk if I didn't think you were worth it. I love you, remember?"

Slowly, Santana closes the space until their lips are an inch apart.

"I love you too," Brittany says as she presses her lips against Santana's.

* * *

><p>Santana moves her hand to the back of Brittany's neck. She surges forward pressing them together even tighter.<p>

She's nearly lying on top of Brittany now, pushing her into the couch with her weight. Santana draws out every kiss, wanting more yet wanting this moment to last forever.

She's wrapped up in Brittany's arms, there's nothing to get between them or stop them. There's just their two body's molding into one.

Santana feels Brittany nipping at her bottom lip; the small action drives her insane. She wants to feel that all over her.

"Clothes," She barely manages to say when Brittany's hand creeps up the front of her form fitting shirt and undoes the top button.

Santana shifts her body up so Brittany has room to work all the while continuing to slather Brittany's mouth with deep open kisses.

Fingers drift up and down her stomach, barely touching her skin but the sensation is incredible. She moans, not able to contain the way Brittany is making her feel.

They separate for a moment for Brittany to sit up and pull her shirt over her head. It's not anything Santana hasn't seen before but it excites her every time. She just wants to kiss over every part of her perfect, athletic body.

"You're driving me crazy," Santana pants as begins to kiss Brittany again.

She obliges when Brittany pushes her shirt down her shoulders.

Brittany's angling for a deeper kiss so Santana tilts her head and opens her mouth, teasing Brittany to lick her, kiss her, take her breath away, make her melt with the flick of her tongue.

And Brittany doesn't disappoint.

It's seriously the best she's had in a long time, even though Brittany is inexperienced, her passion makes up for it fully. All Santana knows is that she can't get enough.

Brittany's hands are cupping her breasts, rubbing her over her bra. Her buds are hard as rocks and sensitive to Brittany's touch.

Her palms press against Santana's chest fully, massaging the flesh and feeling the beat of Santana's heart pumping hard and fast. She slips her hand under Santana's bra and presses firm.

Santana feels it immediately. Her back arches as her lips disconnect from Brittany's. It's too much and not enough at the same time.

Brittany's unoccupied mouth lowers till it's sucking Santana's supple breast. She alternates between kisses and sucking the flesh till it turns a deeper shade and every touch sends Santana into another series of moans.

"You're fucking good at that Brittany, Oh my god," Santana squeals as Brittany moves to the other breast and manipulates it in the same way.

Santana thinks she may black out from all the pressure building in her lower abdomen.

The way this is headed, they're going to be at it for a long time so Santana suggests the bedroom.

She leads because Brittany has never been in her house before, the girl is kind of awed at how big it is and how much stuff is in it.

It's taking really long to get to Santana's bedroom although they've only been walking for a few seconds. Santana just wants to pick off where they started but Brittany seems perfectly fine dragging her feet and seeing the sights.

"Are you sure you don't live in a museum?" Brittany says, noting the gold carved picture frames displaying works signed by unknown artists. There are some plaques with Latin words written on them and statues of Jesus, Mary and other saints.

"I'll gladly give you a tour later Britt, come on," Santana tugs Brittany's hand a little harder and she gets the message.

Santana shoves the door to the guest room unceremoniously. The bed is always made, and even though it's a bit stuffy it's better than her messy room.

She doesn't bother closing the door when she grabs hold Brittany's hips and begins kissing her again. After a few lazy kisses Brittany pulls away, she rests her forehead against Santana as her hands remove Santana's bra completely.

Her hands take but a second to cup Santana's breasts again, squeezing them like soft dough that fills her whole hand.

"Have I told you your boobs are perfect?" Brittany says as she keeps touching them, making Santana's nipples harden and her need for release strong again.

"Please Britt, kiss me," Santana whines and is awarded with a small peck. Brittany wastes no time in dropping to her knees and bringing her hands up to the zip on Santana's waist.

She moves it down till it's at its end then wriggles her fingers into both sides of Santana's hips. She shifts the material down Santana's legs slowly as if revealing a never before seen masterpiece.

Brittany takes her time kissing up Santana's strong, tanned legs. They're so long they go for days but Brittany's glad to make the journey.

Santana doesn't know how to breathe anymore, the way Brittany is so reverent of her body like it's the most expensive sculpture in the world renders her speechless. All she can do is feel the way Brittany kisses her skin fully, closing her eyes as if she's tasting the most succulent of fruits.

"I want to show you how much I love you," Brittany whispers as she reaches the covered apex of Santana's center.

Santana runs her fingers through Brittany's messed up long hair, tilting her head back so she can see her angelic face. She grazes the back of her fingers on the edge of Brittany's face, down her jaw to her chin pushing up a little telling Brittany to stand.

Brittany uses her hands on Santana's waist to help her up and is met with a long kiss on the mouth. Santana's run out of patience, she makes quick work of Brittany's shorts and long stripped socks she loves to wear and then pushes Brittany on to the bed a little roughly.

She sits between Brittany's open knees and pulls off the last pieces of clothing, discarding her own ruined underwear. She stops for a minute to enjoy the view as she sits on her shins, she can see everything and everything is beautiful. She snaps out of her trance and crawls up Brittany's body, pushing her further up the bed till her head rests on fluffy pillows.

Slowly, she kisses a trail up Brittany's ripped body, she feels the muscles contract under her touch and smiles knowing how she's affecting the girl. She reaches Brittany's mouth and resumes kissing her fingers skim back down over Brittany's stomach right to her core.

She starts a rocking movement, slowly with one finger first all the while watching Brittany's face for signs of pleasure or pain.

"More, more," Brittany pants, it turns Santana on even more. She seeks to ease her own ache so with her free hand she grabs Brittany's right one and moves it to her center.

Brittany, getting the hint, smirks and enters Santana with two fingers knowing she's been ready a long time.

Santana thinks Brittany's fingers are the eighth wonder of the world, they're long, lean and fill her good. Just the visual of Brittany fucking her hard is nearly enough to send her over the edge.

She takes it up a notch by pressing her thumb against Brittany's clit in a circular motion. Brittany shuts her eyes, mouth falling open as she gasps for air.

"Santana, I…" Brittany let out a high-pitched moan.

Santana let her down gently. She kissed the sweat off Brittany's long, stretched neck until she reached her ear.

"I love you, I love you."

* * *

><p>An hour bleeds into another till Santana feels she really can't go anymore. She loses count of how many times wound her up hard and snapped her good.<p>

Brittany falls asleep in her arms, chest pressed against her chest, and her breath a soft rhythm in her ear.

She wakes up to a dark room. Her phone isn't around so she has no way of knowing the time.

It's downstairs on the coffee table, she remembers now. Thinking of the living room brings back visuals of how the afternoon began.

She smiles because it was totally unexpected, they were talking and then they kissed. From there it just happened and Santana has never been gladder her logical mind took a vacation.

Without waking up Brittany, Santana gets out of bed, wrapping a towel around her to shield her from the cold.

Her phone displays seven missed calls, and then she remembers dinner and her promise to Quinn. It's already six-thirty, completing her routine in half-an-hour will be a new record.

She returns to the bedroom to see Brittany is still sleeping so she takes a quick shower then quietly rummages through her closet for something to wear.

"Where are you going so fast?" Brittany says.

Santana turns to see her leaning on the frame of her open door butt naked.

"Britt, it's cold. Get your clothes on or wrap yourself with a sheet." Santana looks around for one and just decides to pull the duvet off her bed. She hands it to Brittany who's looking at her strangely.

"Are you panicking Santana, I thought you wanted it." Brittany asks softly.

Santana's brow furrows and then shoots up. "No, Britt…this is not what it looks like."

"Are we talking about the state of your room?"

The joke makes Santana smile, "I meant, I'm not panicking. I'm not going anywhere. Well actually I am, I'm going to dinner with the gang."

"And you weren't going to invite me?"

"I…you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"So you were going to let me wake up to an empty house, unable to walk home in the dark, and have to eat whatever leftovers you have in your fridge?"

"What? No," Santana shouts. "I didn't have a plan; I just knew I had dinner plans in half an hour."

"I'm just messing with you; I love it when you get worked up." Brittany says, giving Santana a kiss. "So can I go?"

* * *

><p>Santana has a reputation of being on time, one which she pretty much ruined tonight.<p>

She had no idea how hard it would be to do her 'get out of house' routine with Brittany there.

They ended up making out three times before they got out of the front door.

By the time Santana and Brittany buckle up, plans with Quinn had changed. They were headed to a popular club out of town, forty-five minutes away.

Quinn was mad they skipped dinner, but Santana is positive she won't forgive her if she misses the club too.

"What are you going to tell your mom?" Santana asks even though it's kind of too late, they're a third of the way to their destination already.

"I don't have to report to her all the time," Brittany rolls her eyes, "I'm nineteen, besides before I used to disappear all the time and she wouldn't even notice."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"It's how it is."

* * *

><p>The club is vamped with music, dancing, drinking and sex when they arrive.<p>

Santana winks at Brittany and says, "We're here just in time."

They show they're ID, Santana's real, Brittany's fake.

Kurt's jaw drops when they approach the largest joined table in the club, which is pretty abnormal considering he's gay.

"Whose clothes are you wearing?" His question is innocent and purely in the fashion sense.

"Santana's" Brittany replies. A few faces around the table turn into a smirk as heads nod in Santana's direction.

"Hey, Britts and I are getting a drink and doing a little dancing. See ya'll later."

Santana takes Brittany by the wrists and leads her to the bar. There's a line but Santana flirts her way to the front.

"Two margaritas please," she tells the bartender who decides it's his lucky day today. He's been serving mostly sweaty men, and Santana's show of cleavage is a sight for sore eyes.

She tells him to keep the change as she turns around and hands Brittany her drink. Brittany clinks their glasses together just for the hell of it making Santana laugh.

With alcohol in their systems the rest is pretty easy.

'Love Story' Taylor Swifts cheesy as fuck song is requested by a couple celebrating their engagement, Brittany takes the opportunity to ask if 'her lady would give her this dance.'

It's a good remix, Santana finds she doesn't mind the song nearly as much when Brittany is treating her to a waltz as if she were a princess. Not once does Santana lose her footing in Brittany's arms as she's swept across the dance floor by her Prince with the charming smile.

Every time the song changes they find a new dance, a new way to be touch each other, to be intimate on the dance floor without making it a public show.

Santana's happy to see the smile hasn't left Brittany's face all evening. She's feeling pretty good herself with all the sex, alcohol, movement and sappy love looks she's had.

The DJ switches to a slower song and Santana catches Brittany wriggling her eyebrows. Before she ask what it's for, she's being dragged to a secluded area of the club, one that Santana's not sure they're supposed to be in.

"Aren't these private rooms Britt?" Santana asks, looking at the thick bead curtains blocking out the visuals to the sounds coming from the other side.

"I have no idea," Brittany responds, "I only know someone wants to see you."

The wink Brittany gives her is unsettling. Random people begin popping into her mind. Could it be a one-night stand? A creep wanting a threesome? God forbid it be the manager of 'hooked' where she won a pole dancing competition. All the scenarios end up with her asking how Brittany would even know these people.

When she meets the person it's pretty anticlimactic. It's just Kurt.

"I got a text to come here," Brittany shrugs.

Santana wonders if she's playing naïve or if she really doesn't know where they are right now.

"It's all yours," Kurt hands her a receipt, "For helping me to be the bigger man."

"I talked to Blaine at dinner; He wasn't as much of a bitch as he pretends to be." He whispers.

"I'm happy for you Kurt." Santana pats him on the shoulder as he pushes them towards the arching entrance.

"Enjoy your night ladies."

* * *

><p>The room is erotic in every sense from the color tone of the walls to the cushioned bed with bottles of various kinds lining its heading.<p>

Santana wants to laugh. She never thought of herself as kinky but some bottles are begging to be tested.

There's the safe stuff like whipped cream, chocolate topping, and fruit jam, then there's the different lubes with cheesy names, massage oils and spice-based lotions.

Santana puts down a 'pepper' after reading how it gets you hot and 'feeling it' for hours after.

She looks at Brittany wondering if she thinks it's as crazy as she does.

Brittany looks intrigued but she's not rushing to undress or even making a move on Santana.

"Can we just lie down? The bed looks comfy, look how many pillows there are I mean who needs so many pillows?" Brittany asks.

Santana couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>They haven't been doing anything just lying in each other's arms listening to the music.<p>

Brittany makes it a game of reading the instructions on some bottles that catch her interest. She puts on this voice that sounds like a sleazy informational off a porn site. Santana is cracking up in no time.

"It says to lovingly smooth the cream over his or her excited parts, making sure it jumps from the contact then you'll know they're ready for you, watch your lover melt at your touch. I'm not joking." Brittany says with an incredibly straight face

Santana's clutching her side because she's laughing so hard.

"I have to thank Kurt for this, really." Santana says slapping her forehead at the ridiculous situation she's in.

"I want to try it," Brittany wags a black and brown bottle in Santana's face.

"No, I'm not going to let you test it just to see something jump."

"Not that, this is just chocolate." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Oh," Santana looks at the bottle. It's a food item so there are no provocative instructions.

"Give it to me,"

Brittany gives it to Santana who squeezes a bit onto her finger. She smears it all over Brittany's lips then lowers her own to suck it off.

It has the desired effect, Brittany is squirming with excitement.

"Ummm, tastes good on you." Santana licks her lips then smacks them.

"I wanted to try it," Brittany pouts.

Santana gives it back and settles down, puckering her lips for Brittany.

Instead Brittany lifts Santana's shirt and squirts the chocolate into the shape of a heart with an arrow going through.

Santana's surprised but watches Brittany use her stomach as a canvas. Her eyes lock with Brittany's as the artist lowers her mouth to her skin and licks the sweet concoction off of her.

She's so turned on.

Brittany finishes all the chocolate but she's nowhere near finished.

"Take your shirt of Santana," She says softly.

Santana acts immediately not caring what Brittany has in mind as long as it makes her feel the like she did a minute ago.

"And your pants," Brittany orders.

Santana's completely exposed but she's not embarrassed. How can she when Brittany's looking at her like she's Aphrodite or some other god.

"Now lay still ok?"

Santana nods, her breath hitches wondering what Brittany will do.

She sees that Brittany has a few bottles laying by her side, Brittany picks up the first bottle which is orange marmalade and begins drawing lines.

She puts it down and picks up another.

Santana can't tell what Brittany's drawing, only that it becomes more detailed with every switch of bottles. After awhile she isn't looking at her naked body anymore, but a beautiful painting.

"Nearly done," Brittany says, putting down the whipped cream. She draws very particular lines through the foam and repositions Santana's arms to bend down at the elbows.

"Let me take a picture," Brittany snaps a few, leaving Santana's face out.

"Care to tell me what it is?" Santana says, "I know these are wings."

"Yup," Brittany puts her 'art tools' back empty. "What else?"

"Fire? Clouds? Umm is that a sand dune over my…?" Santana chuckles

"I turned you into the four elements, also an angel," Brittany smiles proud of her work. "You want to know why?"

Santana nods.

"Well firstly because you are my whole world too and the world doesn't exist without the four elements, or angels; they're important."

Santana's grin widens into an uncontainable smile.

"And secondly, because you have qualities of the four elements in you. Like these clouds, you pretend to not care about people when you really do, they're not real but they are real. Like Fire, you're enthusiastic to do things when you want and you'll burn people who get in the way. Like water, you always have a careful plan, you're still but ready to become a surging wave when the time is right. And like earth, you're always focused on what's happening now."

"That…how can you see those things in me?" Santana shakes her head.

"I know people Santana; it's what happens when you have to fend for yourself at an early age. But do you want to know the best part of all this is?"

Santana nods silently.

"I love every single thing about you. Sure you're caring, passionate, smart and driven towards your goals but those qualities don't define you, just like your sun-sign traits aren't set in stone. You are so much more than you think you are Santana, and maybe you don't see it or don't appreciate it but I do, I love everything that is you."

"Brittany S. Pierce, it's your fault that I'm so emotional right now," Santana smiles through her tears.

Brittany smirks and gives Santana a long kiss.

"You're going to lick all of this off me." Santana says when they come up for air. She's been immobile for over an hour and right now she'd really like to continue making out with Brittany.

"Of course I will, and you're going to love it," Brittany winks.

* * *

><p>Santana's cleaned off thoroughly. Brittany didn't miss one part of her body, and of course she loved every second of Brittany's lapping tongue.<p>

She ends where she began, at the base of Santana's neck and works up to her lips.

Their lips meet and Santana can taste the mixture of everything on Brittany's tongue. It's a weirdly pleasurable sensation one that she doesn't want to end any time soon.

They're trading lazy kisses till Santana says she wants to shower.

When Santana comes out after only 10 minutes Brittany is gone. Her phone rings as she's pulling her shirt on and buckling her pants. She's already had two missed calls.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Hi Santana, I'm outside of your room can I come in? There's someone who wants to see you."

"ok," Santana hangs up. The curtains part and there is Puck, smiling.

"Oh, hi," she says and hugs him awkwardly.

"So, how's my homey been doing?"

Santana smiles politely and says she's fine. From the enthusiasm in his voice it sounds like he wants something from her.

"Where's the lucky whore? You kick her out already?" He laughs.

"No, actually I was with my girlfriend who I need to find right now. I know you want something Puck, make it quick." She says irritated.

"Ok, chill Lezpez I thought you'd be in a better mood after sex or maybe your girlfriend isn't good in bed."

"Whatever Puck, Brittany's better than you'll ever be."

"Nothing beats Puckerman,"

"Well then, you just got Pierce'd." Santana says smugly, proud to brag about her girlfriend.

"Yeah right, wait did you say Pierce?" The name perks his interest. "Are you seeing Brittany Pierce?"

"You got it, why, what have you heard about her?" Santana asks feeling that it won't be good.

Puck just laughs, "I've heard she's in high-school Santana, and aren't you a teacher? In the same school perhaps?"

Santana gulps, how Puck knows Brittany is beyond her.

"You don't look very good right now; let me tell you what I want." He smirks like he's sure she can't resist his request.

"I'm having a professional photographer take family pictures of me, Beth, and my fiancée."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Emily Fields my fiancée can't make it, so I want you to stand in." He crosses his arms and waits for her answer.

"No, definitely not happening. I'm not going to have any part in helping you ruin Quinn's life or Beth's."

"Did Quinn tell you that? Because you're being a bit dramatic. Beth will be with Quinn just as much as she is now. What makes you think I want a kid in the house all the time?"

"You're taking this to court Puck, that's serious. And even if she's with Quinn, you'll have the legal upper-hand if you want to take advantage of using 'your family' for media exposure or whatever sick reason."

"She's my kid too Santana!" Puck shouts, "I'm not going to do anything that harms her. This is just convenient for me, it's not hurting anybody; I'm never going to use my daughter as an advantage over anyone."

"I don't believe you, people are unpredictable – especially fame whore's with no conscience to tell them what's right and wrong."

"I'm just asking you to stand next to me in a picture where half your face will be concealed with hair!"

"No, you're asking me to help you get custody of Beth which you don't deserve." Santana stands firm, "I'm going now."

She walks to the beaded curtains and pulls them apart.

"I'll tell everybody. If you don't help me, everyone will know about you and Brittany."

* * *

><p>Santana freezes on the spot. He can't be serious.<p>

"LA. Really has changed you hasn't it?" Santana spits. "You're doing the exact same thing Finn did to me in high-school. Think about that real good before you do something you'll regret."

"I could say the same to you Santana, you don't know how bad I want this and I'll make it happen no matter who I have to use." He storms past her without looking back.

Santana can't believe that Puck would out them to Lima. She shocked how people can change so much, Puck is no longer the guy she knew in high-school.

"I'll talk to him," Kurt rushes after Puck.

"Tell him he can go to hell, but I will never help him tear Quinn's life apart." Santana shouts.

After the words leave her mouth the seriousness of Pucks threat hits home. If he does tell, she and Brittany are going to be in deep trouble.

She really hopes she's doing the right thing and not making a foolish mistake.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Too much drama? There's more to come<p> 


	12. Sorry

__Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the slow update. I've been really sick this past week, got caught in the rain and had a fever.

**nayalove** _- _You're Brittany's voice of reason

**moreorlez - **whether she makes the right choice or not is still unknown, she does make a choice though

**phoenix4725 - **Puck will get what he deserves, just not yet. He's still a royal asshole in this chapter

**ovisnephele - **Thanks so much! I adore reviewers like you

**Meech0831 - **He's even worse in this chapter, bear with me.

**M206 - **The more smut the merrier right? soon.

Thanks for coming back to read and review.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

_Sorry_

Brittany walks the halls alone. She doesn't need to be here but she doesn't know where else to be.

She should be studying for Spanish or at least be talking to that pen pal Mr. Martinez signed her up for. She prefers Santana better, the way she says just about anything makes her melt…Spanish is such a hot language, she wishes she were better at it.

It's no use thinking about Santana now, she's with Quinn and sort of mad with her for disappearing last night.

Santana can't know why.

Brittany made up this terrible, see-through excuse about her mother needing her at home so she left. The truth is that she heard his voice from top of the hall and had to make a break for it, not that she's scared of him but she'd really like to avoid getting on his bad side. He's never done anything to _her_ that she should worry, but she's seen the way he is with other people who don't please his highness and she doesn't want to know what it feels like.

People in Hollywood think they're exceptional. They are so not. Sure they're pretty in front of the cameras but behind it all they're just stuck up spoiled asses like all the other poor asses, powerful asses, drug dealing asses Brittany knows.

But she can't really say that to Santana, she doesn't want to worry her.

Brittany comes full circle to her locker again for the, what now…third time?

Maybe she should go home and get those paintings done, mail them to him, and hope they get there before he gets home.

But Santana would want her to study, she knows she should too. She's not in the mood though.

Under her arm is tucked her Spanish class sheets and workbook along with her textbook on Sociology.

That subject would be her favorite if only she could agree to the stuff in it. To her it's utter bullshit.

Theories are just theories that go along with statistics and observations.

If you really want to know what a middle-class suburban kid gets up to after school, ask Barney at the 24/7 store. If you really want to know how half of America is flunking school, ask the kid that can't stay in class and can't stomach her drunken dad.

Of course that's not it always goes, but most of the time you'll never really know if you haven't been there and she doubts those Dr. ever got swung into a wall or head dunked in paint till they nearly suffocated.

They just don't understand.

Brittany sits on the floor in front of her locker looking at nothing or the shoes of a few people that walk by.

She looks at her old, plain, chucks. She could really fix them up good with some color. She hates looking boring and she hates being bored.

It was ok when she had an excuse to mope, go to school, hurry back home and not have to talk to anyone.

Things are different now though. She feels different like she should be doing something with her life. You know that feeling of disappointment and exasperation you get when you walk for ages down a street you think leads to another but then you're caught in a dead end? Yeah that was pretty much her life before Santana.

If she wasn't going to finish high-school, then she was going to earn a little money – enough to stay alive and pass the time. Who knows when one day you'll find out you've got no one and have to put food in your own mouth.

That's why she started to paint in the first place. But if she wasn't painting then she'd just be doing something else, not moving forward.

She knows she shouldn't dwell too much on the past because now she is going to finish high-school if it's the last thing she does. She also thinks she needs to do something more, something Santana worthy.

She really doesn't want to be a disappointment.

"Hey, you look lost."

A male voice she hasn't heard for two days whispers right in her ear. Since when did he barge into her private space?

"Nope, I'm sitting exactly where I want to be." Brittany doesn't even look at him. She wants to wiggle away, put some space in between their bodies just in case he does anything funny or gets all emotional over their fight or something and uses her as a cry pillow.

"How are you doing?"

Brittany knows he's probably swallowing his god damn pride right now, or his butt hurt feelings – not that she cares. He made an embarrassing fuss right in front of Santana and he practically lied to twist the situation into 'poor me'.

"I thought you weren't talking to me. Am I not being weird today?"

She glances at him quickly but averts her eyes to the locker across her just as fast.

"I'm sorry I said that," He rests his head not so gently against the metal. "I guess I'm in denial with this…you…I just want us to be friends again."

Brittany doesn't say anything, doesn't make a move. "I can't be friends with you if you're going to do that again."

He's quick to swear he'll stay in the boundaries.

He sounds pretty sincere so Brittany finally cracks a smile. The small action is reflected back ten times wider.

"Just for the sake of asking, what do you even like about me? No one likes me."

"I probably shouldn't start with _I don't know_," He laughs, "You're lots of things that most girls aren't. I guess special is a good word."

"Ms. Lopez would fail you for that answer, give me a better one."

He looks at her with intense concentration as if he's looking into her. She's not really comfortable with it but she doesn't want to scoot away or anything that might hurt him, she wonders if that's how she looks at Santana, - like Santana is the best thing in this miserable world.

"Well," He finally says, "You don't really want to know."

His look told her enough so she nods.

They're back to being silent again. It's not usually the way they roll.

Usually she'll say something random or he'll say something too specific and then they'll talk for hours trying to get an understanding of each other. It's pretty fun and totally nonsense. If they stopped to think and explain things properly they probably wouldn't have that trouble, but where's the fun in that?

You get to so much more about people when you let them talk and don't interrupt them to say what you think or try to guess at what they're saying.

"Don't you have an exam today?" Brittany asks so there's something other than silence going on.

See, that's the difference. Brittany likes the silence when she's with Santana, but with Max it's awkward, like they should be filling it with words or laughter or silly faces instead of nothing.

You can tell you're meant to be with someone even in the little moments like this.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok,"

They've really run out of things to say now.

"I've got to go actually," Brittany gets up and pats the dust off her ass. Max gets up too and hands her the stack of books she left on the floor.

"Thanks." She says. "See you around."

She knows he's watching her walk down the hall, probably like in those movies where the girl is walking away and the rejected guy is just standing there feeling sorry for himself and hoping he can muster up one more ounce of courage to chase after her or at least say something.

He doesn't come after her though, he doesn't shout or anything either. Brittany is finally able to breathe properly again.

* * *

><p>None of it is too hard; she can remember most of it she knows she can. What's hard is trying to concentrate when your mind is someplace else with somebody else.<p>

Santana hasn't texted her all morning which is odd but expected. She should say sorry but she doesn't want to do it over the phone.

Instead of typing down how she feels bad for leaving Santana and all that, she sends her a message asking her to meet her for lunch in town. She throws in that she'll even pay if it'll get Santana talking to her again.

Not moments after she sends her message her phone buzzes.

Brittany reads the message once, then one more time because she knows there's more to it than just a few short words.

"Come home please?"

Brittany snaps out of her thoughts, throws her things in her bag and runs out of the library.

* * *

><p>Brittany runs right into Santana's front door. She thought it'd be unlocked.<p>

After rubbing her sore head a bit she raps a few times and waits.

She doesn't know if it's Santana's red eyes or her slight wobble that makes her rush forward to catch her.

She holds her on her doorstep, the cold biting her back through her thin sweater. Santana's not talking but its ok, at least she knows she has someone to listen when she's ready.

"Hey, let's go in," Brittany shuffles forward careful to not make them stumble.

She shuts the door with her foot and pulls Santana onto the couch with her. She's still wearing all her layers, the ice melts into damp spots all over her sweater.

"I'm going to take this off," Brittany tells Santana, rolling them over so she hovers over her. She lays her sweater over the back of a dining room chair and comes back to snuggle Santana.

It's one of her new favorite things to do and it always makes her feel better, so maybe it'll do the same for Santana.

Santana seems to have recovered a bit from her emotions, now she simply sniffles from time to time.

"I'm really sorry about last night." Brittany tries, she knows Santana likes to listen to her even if she says some crazy things or stuff that happens around school. One time she told Santana about Sue Sylvester having the hots for Coach Cooter and how she was practicing the perfect pick-up line complete with her approaching gait. It was corny and so not like Sue Sylvester.

"Don't be mad at me ok?" Brittany lifts her head so she's looking into Santana's eyes, if she's going to tell the truth she might as well do it the right way. "There's this guy I do paintings for from time to time, he's a Hollywood hot-shot and all."

Santana nods but lifts her hand to smooth over Brittany's cheek. It calms Brittany down a lot.

"I heard his voice in the hall last night and he was talking to Kurt, I don't know how they know each other but I don't know maybe Kurt does his clothes, he dresses well most of the time." Brittany can see Santana's brain working. Her brow narrows and she doesn't look happy at all.

"And you know with school and dealing with my feelings for you I didn't finish his paintings, so I ran." She bites her lip when she's done. She has no idea how Santana will respond.

"What's his name?" Santana sits up. She looks angry; if she were white her face would have been crimson by now.

"Mr. Puckerman, I never actually seen him in anything so I don't know if he's famous for real or if it's because he's dating someone who is."

"Stay away from him Brittany,"

"That's what I was doing…"

"No, I mean it," Santana reiterates, "quit doing business with him."

"I just paint…"

"Brittany," Santana's voice goes stern, her eyes harden even more. "I don't want you having anything to do with him."

"Ok," Brittany says, puzzled by Santana's outburst. She's done stuff for him for a year now, stopping isn't going to do anything.

It's when she looks, really looks at Santana again that she gets it. He did something to her, he's the reason she cried, he…

"San, did he hit you?" Brittany notices for the first time the bruise across Santana's cheek. Something fuels her insides, rage, disgust, hate. "How, how could he? I'm going to kill him."

And she really means it.

She doesn't care how it happened or what his excuse is, she won't be able to sleep until she's given him what he deserves.

People say all the time that kids don't know what they're doing. They cause scenes, violate the law, start fights blah, blah, blah, sometimes it's cus' they're high, sometimes it's cause they get the hell out of it, but most of the time someone's done something to them or a loved one – and nothing goes unanswered.

She should know. It's happened before, but no one ever found out - not even her mom.

Shot by shot it runs through her head. They hit Kevin. His deal with them over drugs probably went sour and they weren't too happy about it so they ganged up on him. Kevin was a tough guy but he couldn't take them both, and they had weapons.

She wasn't even supposed to be there that day but she just had to tell Kevin something. It seemed important then but she can't remember if she ever told him – probably not. She was just there, about to cross the street when they started beating him over the head. In hindsight she should have called the police but it might have been too late, she knew Kevin would be finished by then.

It took her four long strides across the street to pick up a discarded plank of wood with nails sticking out one end. Then she whacked one of the guys, the bigger guy, right across the back of his head before his friend could warn him. That gave Kevin a chance to get up and fight the other guy who was thrown off guard.

That day she must have beaten the thug so hard he could have died. Her knuckles shone red with blood and her heart pounded with so much anger. She wouldn't have cared if he died.

"Brittany, don't do anything please." Santana's voice low and gentle brings her back. She's not that angry and she wouldn't do it again ever if she had a choice. The days after it happened she felt so bad, she didn't want to be one of those people – she wasn't.

Kevin told her it was alright, but that she shouldn't have got involved. She told him his ass wouldn't be alive to say that if she didn't but deep down she wished she hadn't done it.

"I won't. But I need to know what he did to you, and why."

"I'll tell you if you leave him alone and promise to stay away from him."

Brittany nods and sits back down, feeling all the anger slip away with the touch of Santana's lips against her cheek.

* * *

><p>She's listening, she really is but it's hard to focus on the details when all you can think about is how someone can be a total …no word can describe him.<p>

"That's not why you were crying though," Brittany whispers when Santana is done recounting the mornings events. All she'd told Brittany was that Quinn was asking her advice about something and Puck didn't like it so he started yelling and shoving Quinn, Santana got involved and ended up being punched in the face.

"I don't know why I was crying, I guess I was emotional" Santana bluffs, but Brittany sees right through it. She doesn't want to push Santana to tell her because whatever it is must be big – it made her cry and Brittany knows Santana doesn't cry easily.

"You said you'd tell me," She plays idly with Santana's hand, dragging her thumb over Santana's knuckles, up and down.

"He said if," Santana swallows hard, she doesn't want to say the hurtful, insensitive words, she wishes he hadn't said them and maybe if she doesn't make a big deal out of it he'll forget.

"What Santana?"

"He'll tell everyone about us if I don't do what he wants."

Brittany shakes her head and blinks, "how does he know?"

"I didn't know he knew you and I said your name, he…said I was sleeping with a whore and I told him you had a name and that you're my girlfriend. It's like the lights turned on for him and now he's got something to blackmail me with."

There seems to be more so Brittany remains quiet, changing her short strokes for longer ones down Santana's forearms.

"He used to be a good guy. I was trying to reason with him about the consequences of his actions, I wanted him to think about how stupid his plan was…I didn't think he'd become violent."

Santana's voice begins to quiver again as it rises.

"He hit Quinn first, I was so mad. She told him she'd never give-up Beth even if he won custody she'd find a way to make Beth hers again. Beth belongs with Quinn, I told Puck that much and that I'd do anything to help Quinn get custody again. You want to know what he said?"

Brittany doesn't really want to know because it can't be something good but she wants Santana to keep telling her the rest of the story so she nods.

"He said if ever one of us did anything to ruin his life, he'd stop at nothing to ruin ours. Then he gave me five hours to agree to do what he says or he'll tell the Principal about us."

"What does he want you to do?" Brittany asks.

"Lots of things. He wants me to shut-up, he wants me to stop having anything to do with Quinn, He wants me to pose as his god damn wife."

"Are you scared?" Brittany asks weakly. Anyone with a threat hanging over them would be scared but Santana looks more mad and determined to not let Puck win.

"You know, a week ago I would probably be scared as hell. It's not a very good situation but I'm not letting Quinn down."

Brittany nods. The way Santana is so ready to stand up for what she knows is right that even the consequences don't faze her gives her hope Santana will stand up for their relationship too.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I need to do."

"And what's that?"

Santana bites her lip. That is the reason why she was crying, no matter what happens her life isn't going to be the same.

"Trust me on this ok Brittany?"

Brittany nods again and sits back down. She takes Santana's head, leading it to rest on top of her heart.

"What if we ran away?"

It was a joke, Santana could tell by the lightness in Brittany's voice but it still made her tense a little. What if they did run away? It'd be the easy solution but one that would come back to bite them later.

"That wasn't what I was planning Brittany,"

"I know. I was just thinking of options."

"How is that even an option?" Santana smiles and laughs. "Where would we even go?"

Brittany doesn't really know but she likes everything about this moment right now. They're just talking about nonsense but it seems important that they do. Maybe it's the way Santana's curled up like a kitten in her lap or that she's even taking part in this silly conversation or that she's thinking about running away with Brittany too in some other alternative universe.

"Anywhere," Brittany responds. "Anywhere that I can be with you."

"You're not being very specific baby," Santana sits up so she can look at Brittany's face while they banter back and forth. She's emotionally exhausted but Brittany's smile is the best thing to lift the clouds.

"Eww San," Brittany hits her, "I'm not _that_ much younger than you."

There's a moment before either of them moves, just enough seconds for Santana to think of what a crazy ride it's been with Brittany so far. How this girl has turned her life upside down, shaken it to a mess and loves the outcome.

That Beyonce song, "crazy in love", pops into her head. It was made for her. Brittany has got her crazy, there's no other explanation for what happened here. She fell in love with the most unlikely person.

"Hey Brittany?" Santana runs the back of her hand down Brittany's cheek, continuing till she finds Brittany's hand.

Brittany pops an eyebrow.

"Whatever happens, we're going to be ok."

"We're going to be ok." Brittany repeats relieved Santana didn't make some terrible announcement like she was expecting.

She's even happier when Santana leans in and kisses her sweetly.

* * *

><p>The sun is already deep behind trees, now it's even colder than before. She'd been studying all day while keeping Santana company.<p>

Santana on the other hand, kept herself busy doing things around the house.

Mrs. Pierce had called Brittany and was fine with her staying over at Santana's for the night since she had a late shift.

It came as a surprise when Brittany had asked to stay over. For a moment she thought if it was wise but people would know anyway if they were outed so she agreed, gladly.

Brittany was all kinds of excited and kept getting distracted from her books to look at Santana. They'd only done the deed once, but to her it would be inevitable for it to happen again given the circumstances. There would be no way she could share a bed with Santana and not think about her in an inappropriate way.

Even now she noticed the beautiful gait Santana with which Santana did mundane chores. Her ears were tuned to the low sound of Santana's humming. Even now she couldn't stop day-dreaming.

Every once in a while Santana would disappear into her room and close the door, she'd come out looking the same way she went in, calm and breathing controlled. A few times she caught sight of Santana stuffing her phone back into her pocket, so that's what it must be – Santana was talking to Quinn or Kurt or Puck.

"San?"

Santana reappears from behind the corner. "Hey Britt, I was just thinking of dinner." She sits next to Brittany who immediately launches into her.

"Since I'm staying over, I need my clothes."

"Right," Santana strokes her fingers through Brittany's hair. "How about we go get your stuff and find someplace to eat?"

"I'm down with that,"

"Great, you finished here? You want to go now?"

Brittany half-heartedly flips her books shut with one hand, unwilling to move away from Santana's warm body. "Now I'm finished."

They put their coats on and Santana locks the house.

Brittany looks at the snow while waiting till she hears Santana's last jiggle of the lock making sure it's secure, and then Brittany sneaks up behind Santana to kiss her on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Santana's smile is warm enough to distract Brittany from the cold. She really wishes she'd worn a thicker coat today.

"For being you? I don't know. Maybe I just want to kiss my girlfriend."

"That was pretty tame," Santana giggles as a cloud of cold breath escapes her mouth.

"Are you saying I should do this?"

Brittany takes Santana's hands and wraps them around her body. Santana gets the hint and squeezes tighter.

Her own hands reach behind Santana's neck as she dips her head to capture Santana's lips. Whatever cold she was feeling is replaced with shocking heat as Santana expertly sucks her bottom lip. Soon her mouth is jarred open with the tip of Santana's tongue and she's inviting her in willingly.

Santana doesn't know how long they've been kissing and she's surprised she doesn't even care they're doing it on the stoop of her front porch where any person driving by could see.

She was just teasing Brittany about kissing her on the cheek but when Brittany placed herself in Santana's arms like that, Santana knew she wouldn't stop Brittany from kissing her.

Brittany was doing so much more than just kiss her. She was building Santana's courage; she was saying once again but this time without words that she didn't care where they were as long as they were together.

Brittany gets rougher, for someone claiming to have no experience Brittany's doing a darn good job at maker her weak in the knees with the way she grabs her and commands with her tongue.

Santana lets it happen. If the truth comes out then let it come out. In the back of her mind she knows she's made the right decision, it's the thing that's going to keep them safe. For Santana that's the most important thing, she'll sacrifice everything for it, so the little sacrifice she made hardly bothers her.

"Hey," Santana says as they break apart for air.

The cold isn't helping them to breathe at all, they laugh at their poor efforts to restore air in their lungs.

"Let's go get your things and then some food, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't think anything beats hearing Brittany's laugh. It makes her car all cozy and warm.<p>

They're stuck in traffic, it's almost unheard of in Lima but it happens once on a blue moon. If this were any other day Santana would be fuming, she doesn't live in 'no where' to be stuck on the road. Having Brittany with her makes it all ok.

"You already asked me that," Brittany whines. She's been concentrating a lot on her school and Santana can already see how well she's going to do.

"Sorry, got distracted." Santana mumbles, flipping the pages in Brittany's notebook for another question to ask her.

"Ok, tell me the difference between the traditional and modern study of regional dialects?"

"Aww, that's easy." Brittany perks up, "traditional studies use geographical boundaries, or isoglosses on a dialect map to isolate parts of a country that speak different dialects. Or they'll trace settlement patterns or talk to old people because they're not affected much by new age stuff and can tell you all about the original dialect of the people there. Modern studies are concerned about people's social backgrounds more than where they live. They use much more creative ways of researching - not that old people are boring, but like videoing people and doing surveys sound way more fun. For our term project I'm gonna do a survey on the KFC culture, it's kind of cool that I've never been to Kentucky but I've eaten Kentucky fried chicken in like eight different states."

"Ms. Pierce, you're getting much too smart for your own good." Santana says. If anyone can make mundane facts interesting Brittany sure can.

The traffic still crawls but it barely bothers Santana.

They decide to switch to Spanish.

"Are you ready?" Santana challenges.

"Yep," Brittany replies with a beaming smile. She worked hard that afternoon to get all her vocabulary down and practiced sentence patterns to make paragraphs, if anything she wants to make Santana proud that she's trying hard to know 'her' language.

Santana scans over Brittany's messy handwriting that almost look like sketch marks. "Britt? Why is the Spanish National Anthem written in your book? Don't tell me…"

Brittany nods her head. "Mr. Martinez said to write it for practice…maybe he was joking."

"I sure hope so," Santana scoffs, "Spain isn't the only place people speak Spanish."

"You're not Spanish are you?" Brittany remembers she's wanted to ask Santana that for a long time. She knows Santana speaks it because she sometimes does on the phone; actually Brittany's noticed she does it when she's mad.

"I'm American like you Britt, but my grandma is Dominican."

Santana laughs at the scrunched up face Brittany's making. She probably doesn't know where that is.

"Can you say something in Spanish? I think it'll give me more motivation to learn."

"Very funny," Santana catches on to what Brittany's doing but thinks of something anyways.

_Lentos veranos de niñez  
>Con monte y mar, con horas tersas,<br>Horas tendidas sobre playas  
>Entre los juegos de la arena,…<em>

The words roll off Santana's practiced tongue in calm waves. Brittany doesn't understand how something she can't make sense of sounds so good. Her eyes take on a dreamy look as they stare at Santana quietly quoting the words.

_Cuando el aire más ancho y libre  
>Nunca embebe nada que muera,<em>

"Are you saying the constitutional rights in Spanish? I think I'd remember them better if they sounded that way." Brittany interrupts although she looks like she'd rather not.

Santana throws her head back, "Why would you think that?"

"You said freedom," Brittany looks so unsure of herself, "I probably remembered wrong or something."

"Don't stop trying Britt, you were close enough," Santana gives her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, "It's a poem, and I said free not freedom- libre."

"Oh, well it's pretty." her ears are still pink but Santana makes her feel its ok to get things wrong sometimes, like she's not judging her. "Keep going?"

_Y se ahondan los regocijos  
>En luz de vacación sin tregua,<br>El porvenir no tiene término,  
>La vida es lujo y va muy lenta.<em>

"…the end," Santana chuckles. "I learned that a long time ago, I'm surprised I still remember."

"You could teach me to say pretty rhymes sometime. Something nice like, Te amo"

Santana thinks she would actually enjoy hearing Brittany recite poetry in Spanish if it sounds as nice as it just did.

* * *

><p>"I won't be long, you don't have to come." Brittany says when they finally get to her house. It's pretty dark now and the steam on the glass is not helping.<p>

Santana's still determined to stand on her doorstep and wait for her so Brittany gives in.

What they find on Brittany's doorstep is shocking.

"Hello ladies," Puck says in a sly voice as he stands to his full height and stretches his back. "I've been waiting for Brittany, didn't know you two came as a package now."

"Get out of here Puck," Santana walks up to him and says it right to his face. She doesn't care how cocky he looks or how arrogantly he smiles, she's had enough of him sticking his nose in her business.

"Last I checked this was Brittany's house."

"How did you know?" Brittany makes no move to open the door. She'd have to go around Puck to do that and right now she doesn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I know the neighborhood, just had to ask around for the new blond girl."

"Move now Puck, Brittany doesn't want you here." Santana loses her patience as she shouts at him.

"She hasn't even seen what I want to show her yet. Are you her guardian or what? You don't even be here."

His words are almost enough to make her hit him.

"Look, Mr. Puckerman I'm sorry I haven't finished your paintings. I promise they'll be done by the end of the week. I have your address and everything so I'll send them first thing."

Brittany stutters a bit, afraid of what he'll say. He's not in a great mood right now and she just wants to avoid conflict.

"Whatever, that's not why I'm here. I have something to show you and if this annoying woman can give us some space that'd be nice." He points at Santana. She slaps his finger away in anger, who is he to come and demand people on someone else's doorstep.

"What are you going to show me?" Brittany's curious but cautious of Pucks intentions, it can't be good.

"Santana, I said you'd pay for blowing me off. It's actually good that you're here now, consider this the first blow." He smirks and grabs Brittany by the arm violently.

"Get off of her," Santana shakes at his arm but he just shoves her off and moves Brittany to the other side of the porch.

"I want to talk to Brittany not you." He spits.

Santana's not having it. She walks up to him and pulls Brittany who's still confused about what's going on and not sure if she should be running away or standing up to Puck with Santana. She doesn't like being the object of their tug of war though, she's sure of that.

With a hard slap Santana finds herself face down on the floor. She didn't see it coming; she really should stop being surprised at what Puck is capable of doing.

"You hit her!" Brittany screams angrily and yanks herself away from him to kneel beside Santana on the floor.

"Leave her; she's right where she belongs." Puck sneers as he towers over them. "You think she loves you Brittany? I have proof that says otherwise. Did she tell you what a player she was in high-school? Do you know how many boyfriends and girlfriends she had? Do you know she's a cheater? What has she told you about her past life, nothing I bet? That's because she has secrets and she doesn't want you to find out. How can you trust her? How can you be in a relationship with her? She's just using you for sex, she should go to jail for fucking minors."

"Liar!" Santana defends although she feels so damn small on the floor with all of Pucks words binding her down. Maybe she does deserve to be here on the ground for all those things she did in the past. But that's not who she is now.

"See this?" Puck turns on the screen of his ipad and flicks through pictures from a hollywood news site. He reads the captions with so much joy.

"Noah Puckerman and girlfriend outside of a party in LA. Do you recognize the girl?"

Brittany does, it's Santana. She remembers the drunken phone call.

"It's not what it looks like Brittany."

Santana stands up besides Brittany who is flipping through the pictures rather quickly like she's looking for one in particular.

Brittany's face is unreadable.

"I'm going to destroy you Santana. You never were a good girlfriend but you were always a good fuck. See what being selfish does to you? It bites you in the ass. Should have done as I said and we wouldn't be here." His eyes train on Brittany who's looking at the pictures slower now, studying Santana in each of them.

Santana chooses to ignore his slanderous words.

"Brittany, he's lying. That picture…"

"Thanks Santana, I've seen it. You don't need to explain." Brittany says shortly.

"See," Puck grins. "Don't let her pull the wool over your eyes."

Brittany shuts her eyes as she collects her thoughts for a second. It worries Santana.

She needs to explain, if only Brittany will hear her out.

"You know what? I believe you…" Brittany begins.

"No…please Britt, he's lying." Santana pleads. Pucks smile only grows bigger.

"Deny it then Santana," Brittany says coldly, "tell me you weren't that person."

Santana gulps.

It'd be easy to say she wasn't but it'd be a lie. She wants to tell Brittany she's not that person anymore but the words are stuck in her throat.

"She can't cause she's the same bitch that used me in high-school." Puck says.

"But Santana didn't cheat on me." Brittany says boldly. "She was only in three of those pictures and they were all taken outside that club."

"Should I zoom it for you? She was kissing me."

Santana stands stunned, like she doesn't believe this conversation is happening in real life right now.

"You were kissing her," Brittany points out. "See, it's your hand holding her face."

Puck doesn't have an answer.

"I don't know if what you said about Santana is true but I know you're lying about the pictures and you're trying to make me hate her." Brittany continues, "It's not going to work. And you know what? I'm not doing anything for you anymore. Please leave now."

"It's not that simple. I'll leave but tomorrow there will be disaster for the two of you." Puck stomps off angrily.

"You're an asshole," Santana shouts after him, stopping him in his tracks.

He walks right back up to her and grabs her neck, "Don't talk to me like that bitch."

He stares at her as she stares back, Santana sees something else in his eyes something tells her this isn't him like he's under something. She almost forgets she can't breathe.

"Let her go," Brittany shouts and begins pushing him away. When that doesn't work she digs her nails into his hand to try and loosen his grip.

"Oww," He screams as blood runs out of the place Brittany's nails have been.

She's managed to free Santana who's doubled over trying to breathe. Before she knows what's happening, he's smacked her across the face with the back of his other hand.

"Go to hell together…" He seethes but before he can continue a stern, angry voice comes from behind his back.

She saw the whole thing, from when Puck walked down the path way to the slap that sent Brittany spinning and hitting the floor next to Santana.

"Get away from my daughter right now, before I call the police."

Puck freezes, not expecting anyone to see what he did. "What?"

"You hit my daughter and if you don't leave right now I'm going to make sure you end up in jail."

Santana's never been gladder for Mrs. Pierce.

Pucks in a daze as he's lead out of the Pierces property by Santana.

"I advise you to rethink telling everyone about Brittany and me." She says as she sends him off.

Santana can hear Mrs. Pierce and Brittany talking, she's telling her mom what happened.

"I'm so sorry," Santana says as she stands before Brittany's mother. She feels responsible and guilty for what happened.

Mrs. Pierce doesn't even look at her.

"Brittany," she says, "I want you with Ms. Lopez at all times. If I'm not home, make sure she knows where you are and what you're doing."

Brittany nods and gets up to unlock the door. "I will mom; actually, I've been with her a lot I thought…maybe you'd be mad that I'm not spending time with you. I could stay with you at the hospital sometimes?"

Mrs. Pierce shakes her head as we all walk into the house, "no it's good you're with her. I don't like to see you lonely, and at least you're not hanging out with _people_ I don't know outside of school."

Brittany knows what type of people her mom is talking about.

"I can't keep track of you sometimes. It's not very good but I don't have choice." Her mother's voice becomes small, almost apologetic.

"I know mom, and thank you." Brittany kisses her on the cheek and runs up the stairs to get her stuff.

Mrs. Pierce sits down, weary. She asks Santana if she's ok, if Puck hurt her and how Brittany is doing in school.

Santana tells her not to worry about either of them, that Brittany is doing great and she expects her to graduate with a good GPA.

"Who was that man?" Mrs. Pierce asks, "And why was he here?"

Santana doesn't want to talk about Puck, but she knows she has to give some answer.

"He's, someone who's trying to hurt me by hurting Brittany…not physically though. I don't think that was his plan." Santana is quick to clarify. "He knows I care about her and so he tried to tell her things that were untrue about me to hurt me."

"Umm," Mrs. Pierce nods, her eyes are closed and she's practically asleep. "I'm sorry; I've brought nothing but trouble to you Ms. Lopez – I really don't know what to do with her. I can't care for her like I want to and it makes me cry sometimes. I'm so sorry."

She looks almost on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry Mrs. Pierce," Santana says, hoping to relieve the conversation of its tenseness. "I enjoy teaching Brittany and she's a very special girl, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm saving money for her to go to a good college with a good dance program. I want her to have the best because she's great at that – dancing. That's all I ever wanted for her, the best."

"I know Mrs. Pierce." Santana says sincerely.

Brittany comes down the stairs seconds later; her hands are full almost like she's getting ready to move in with Santana.

"Ready to go Britt?" Santana's happy Brittany's finally back.

"Yeah," Brittany says and bends down to kiss her mother on the cheek one more time. "Love you mom."

"Don't forget, stay with Ms. Lopez Brittany!" Her mom shouts after her as she drags Santana by the hand.

* * *

><p>"Your mom is a silent supporter without actually knowing she's being supportive," Santana says once she's put all Brittany's stuff in the trunk.<p>

They both get into the car with thoughtful expressions.

"Britt, say something. You can be mad at me just tell me I'm stupid, anything."

"Oh," Brittany shakes herself out of her thoughts. "I think I understand everything now. And I'm not mad at you, I never really was."

"You weren't? You looked mad after he said all those things." Santana drops to a whisper.

"I don't know, should I be mad?" Brittany shrugs. "I don't judge people Santana, and if what he said is true well, it's in the past – you're not like that now."

"How can you be so sure Britt?"

"Because, from the day that I met you I couldn't imagine you doing any of the things he said. There's no reason for me not to trust you now."

"Thank you Britt," Santana squeezes her hand, "I promise those are things of the past. It was low for him to bring them up…I can't believe he's such a dick."

"So, you were pretty bad huh?" Brittany grins. Santana finally sighs with relief.

"Yes, I was terrible in high-school. I was in the closet and doing everything in my power to stay in."

Santana parks in front of a nice little Mexican restaurant she calls her 'cubby hole.'

* * *

><p>"How did you like the taco's?" Santana opens the front door for Brittany after pressing the central lock. They took their sweet time and now it's nine o'clock.<p>

"Loved them, and Andy's is such a cozy little place. How'd you find it? It couldn't have been easy." Brittany's observations are right; the restaurant is obscured with only a flickering sign above the door frame that says 'Andys'. The restaurant is actually in the basement of the little corner town-house.

Brittany's about to settle on the couch but Santana starts walking to her bedroom so Brittany follows.

Her arms and Santana's are full of her clothes. She's beginning to wonder where they'll all go. She should have brought a bag, that's what she forgot.

"Yeah," Santana says, picking the conversation back up. "I was so excited to let you try all the food I forgot to tell you about him."

Santana had introduced Brittany to Andy. He was glad to see her again and took to Brittany right away. More than once he'd eyed the two suspiciously but didn't say anything. He kept bringing them new things on the menu to try because Santana told him Brittany had only eaten tacos before. In short, he was the perfect host.

Santana uses her foot to open her cupboard and begins to make room for Brittany's things. "Just lay it on the bed, I'll put them away."

She stacks all her things in a tall tower on one side so the other side is free.

"Are you sure you're not moving in with me?" Santana says, head half buried in her suits swinging on their hangers.

Brittany blushes. "You haven't asked me yet."

They're innocent words but Santana feels a tingle in her stomach hearing them come from Brittany.

Last time she asked someone to move in with her she got dumped, and even then it took her three years to ask. She's known Brittany for a little less than two months and the thought of asking Brittany the question is making her excited in a weird way.

Who is this girl, and what is she doing to her?

"So?" Brittany continues.

Santana stops shifting her hands. She's scared for what Brittany's expecting of her.

"Britt," she says more to herself than the girl waiting. Being put on the spot is not Santana's favorite thing.

"You didn't tell me about Andy."

"Oh," Santana inwardly scolds herself for taking the last train of thought too far. "We were classmates in senior year of high school."

Santana walks over to the bed and retrieves the rest of Brittany's clothes. "I didn't care about him much back then, but when I moved back to Lima last year he was one of the first people to recognize me. He asked me out to his restaurant and we had a nice conversation about everything that happened while I was gone. To be honest I don't remember much of him pre coming back."

"Well, I'm glad you met him. That food was good." Brittany rubs her belly and closes her eyes in a content state.

"Hey Britt, don't fall asleep yet. Why don't you take a shower?"

"Okay," Brittany gets up reluctantly and drags her feet to the bathroom.

She's been showering for five minutes, not that Santana is watching the time. She's just waiting for the inevitable sound of her name.

"Sannnnnn!"

Santana digs her head out of her book; she'd actually read two whole paragraphs using all her concentration. "yeah?"

She already knows why Brittany needs her; she just doesn't want to be forward.

"My towel, it's…"

"Uh, yeah I've got it." Santana picks up the Donald duck towel where it's folded on the desk beside her. The door is unlocked but Santana's not sure if she should go in or if Brittany wants her to stick her hand through the door.

"Are you coming to get it or…" Santana trails, not at all saying what she really means.

"I would have got it already if I could silly, can you get it for me?"

"No, I have it…how do you want me to…"

Brittany swings the door open fully, "Thanks San."

Santana wasn't expecting that to happen. She's not quite sure if she should look or turn her head away or pretend she isn't noticing the water drip from Brittany's hair down the valley of her chest.

"San? My towel."

"Oh," Santana shoves the cloth at Brittany and turns on her heels to hide her embarrassment.

She keeps her head down the whole time till she's in the bathroom, door locked, and everything she needs cradled in her arm.

* * *

><p>Santana turns the door knob of the bathroom fully prepared to apologize. She realizes she's made a bigger fool of herself by acting like she did something wrong.<p>

She puts her things away and takes careful steps to the edge of her bed.

Brittany's already asleep on _her_ side. Not that it matters because Santana's a roller. On second thought that is a big problem.

After a moment's hesitation, Santana creeps to the other side of the bed and slides in just enough from to not be hanging off of the mattress.

She turns over so she's facing Brittany. She looks relaxed after another day of toil.

Santana smiles. Brittany and the moonlight is one of the most beautiful things she's seen.

Her own eyes begin to drop and she drifts off with the best view possible.

"What the hell?" Santana shouts groggily as if being woken by a gargoyle. She has the day off if she remembers correctly and should not be waking up at this ungodly hour. These days are rarer than finding gold on the sidewalk.

She shuts her phone off and falls back into bed, landing directly on Brittany.

"Oh, shit." She'd almost forgotten Brittany was sleeping in the same bed as her.

Santana doesn't have much of an option but to rearrange Brittany so she's not sleeping on her. Santana moves Brittany's arms and legs to leave some space for her to lie back down, and then she dives back into her pillow.

She hasn't fallen back to sleep yet when she feels hands come around and rest on her stomach. A leg follows, and then she can feel Brittany's breath on the back of her neck.

She figures she'll just get used to Brittany's clinging and go back to sleep.

That plan flies out the window when she feels Brittany's fingers begin to stroke her stomach under her shirt.

When did her fingers get under there?

She tenses even more when a sloppy kiss is placed on her shoulder and stays there until Santana's sure she has a hickey. She's too aroused to stop Brittany at this point, even if she is still tired.

"oh, Britt," Santana doesn't mean to moan but Brittany's fingers finding new purchase on her breasts feels so good.

Even though Brittany hasn't said a word yet, she must be awake. She can't really be doing all the right things to Santana now if she's sleeping.

Santana twists herself to face Brittany.

Brittany still has her eyes closed but it looks like she was enjoying her touching. There's a small smile on her face like she knows she got Santana worked up.

"Two can play this game baby," Santana croaks and stretches her neck forward, taking Brittany's bottom lip between her own.

She kisses her again, this time moving her whole body to rest on top of Brittany's.

She knows Brittany is awake now because she's kissing back, gentle and sweet and lazy like morning kisses should be.

"You took so long in the shower," Brittany whimpers, "I thought we could christen your bed. I must have fallen asleep."

"Really now?" Santana says amused as she dips lower to suck on Brittany's neck, "we can't christen something that we've already slept in."

"But that wasn't 'christening' that was getting caught up and letting things happen."

Santana gets the hidden meaning and a shiver runs down her spine. This is really happening, again.

"So this time it's real?" Santana questions.

"This time it's me showing you how much I love you,"

Santana doesn't answer that, Brittany is already lifting her head off the bed to stop her from saying anymore unnecessary words.

* * *

><p>The next time Santana wakes up she's naked and relaxed. She's not even mad the sun is coming through her window in full force.<p>

She can use the warmth, she thinks to herself as she gets out of her cold bed.

Santana's a little disappointed that Brittany's not still in bed with her but she knows Brittany has two tests today and left a long time ago.

In the after haze of making love so many times Santana was exhausted, and completely baffled as to how Brittany could still get up and go to school. She'd told Brittany she'd give her a ride but Brittany pushed her back onto the bed and made her promise to get more sleep.

She really did need that sleep.

Santana checks the time on her phone, its nine-thirty meaning that Brittany's already taking her first exam. She feels crappy for not waking up a tiny bit earlier so she could send Brittany a text.

Reluctantly, Santana gets up and begins making coffee. She thinks about what she needs to do today and comes up with nothing.

After finishing her coffee Santana looks around for something to do. She already decided to go see Brittany during her break between exams but she's still got an hour to kill.

Her house is already tidy because she cleaned it thoroughly yesterday, it gets done real fast when she's in the mood.

Maybe she could invite some of her friends over for morning chit-chat. She decides that will probably the best time killer so she makes a few calls.

Kurt and Quinn ring the door bell not twenty minutes later. She greets them with a kiss on both cheeks and tells them to make themselves at home.

It's not like they've never been in her house, they used to come over all the time for cheerios practice and other things.

"I've never been in this house after leaving Lima, you really changed it around." Quinn says, looking around from her place on the couch.

"Yeah," Santana shouts from the kitchen after fixing more coffee and pouring it into two cups, "got rid of all the junk."

"Thanks," Kurt and Quinn say as she hands them their coffee. Quinn brought bagels and Kurt brought strawberry Danish snacks.

"So, what's everyone doing in this old town?" Santana asks. She hadn't been keeping tabs on the people visiting.

"Well, most of us are just enjoying a little vacation time at the resort, and visiting people we used to know. I'm flying back to LA today though." Kurt says.

Santana's smile is kind of sad. She'll miss Kurt, he's really been there for her lately.

"You and Blaine, have you talked after that night?"

Kurt shakes his head but he doesn't look much put off. "We've run into each other a couple of times. I think there's still something between us. I'm not getting my hopes up though."

"I hope it turns out well for you Kurt, really, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Santana."

"How are you holding up?" Quinn asks her.

"I'm ok, no actually I'm great. I don't think Puck is going to be outing me any time soon."

That catches Quinn and Kurt's attention. Last they heard Puck was serious about ruining Santana's life.

"What made him change his mind?" Kurt asks.

Santana tells them about last night and how Puck took his game too far.

"He's psycho," Quinn confirms, "ruining my life isn't enough, anyone helping me is on his list too."

"I think last night was a reality check for him," Santana says. "He looked pretty scared of going to jail."

"Well, you know Puck," Kurt sits back and takes a bite of bagel, "he doesn't learn for very long."

"I know, that's why I have a back-up plan."

Kurt sits up straight again.

"What is it?" Quinn says.

"I'm quitting my job."

"No way," her two friends shout nearly at the same time.

"That's not the solution Santana. If Puck ever tells, you're still going to be in the wrong!"

"He doesn't have any proof, Quinn. Who's going to believe him?"

"She has a point," Kurt says. "And if she's not a teacher there anymore, the timeline can be sort of hazy. Technically she can get away with saying she was dating Brittany after resigning."

"What if the police find the resignation date to be after you and Brittany were dating?"

"Well, that won't be saying anything because technically we aren't dating."

"What?" Kurt wags his finger at Santana, "so you're lying? You and Brittany aren't together?"

"We are."

"I'm confused Santana, what's going on?" Quinn asks.

"I said technically we're not dating. Brittany is my girlfriend but we haven't been on a date yet."

Santana gives a cheesy smile to her friends with their mouths wide open.

"I don't know what's worse Santana; hiding your relationship or not even putting effort into it." Kurt scolds.

"I do put effort! I don't hear Brittany complaining."

"That's cause she's not here," Quinn says. "I thought you'd know how to make a woman happy by now. Santana, all women want to be treated like royalty."

"Some guys do too, just thought I'd add." Kurt quickly says.

"I treat her plenty fine," Santana defends herself, "We've already done everything most couples would do. Plus I'm pretty sure all those times I took her out for dinner and that time I brought a special dinner to her home on her birthday counts."

"Santana," Kurt gets serious, "Did you or did you not say Brittany, will you go on a date with me?"

"I haven't"

"Then it doesn't count," Quinn concludes, "If I were you I'd start doing something about that now."

* * *

><p>Brittany is chipper when she finds Santana outside of her exam room. She keeps herself in check though, they're at school and it's not acceptable so she just says hi.<p>

Santana's prepared for this. She hasn't done it in years but she knows the words like the back of her hand, which may or may not be the place she's written down the exact words she's going to say.

She suggests they take a walk under the bleachers before getting food. Brittany finds it a little weird but says why not.

"Ok, stop Britt." Santana holds Brittany still. She was in the middle of taking another long stride but she stops abruptly wondering if Santana is ok.

"I'm freaking out for no reason," Santana rambles, "I just thought that we could go somewhere after you finish your exams… to celebrate you know?"

"Cool," Brittany smiles and shrugs her shoulders like she's asking if there's anything else.

"But…that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"Okay." Brittany draws out the word. She's getting some really strange vibes from Santana.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it. Will you go on a date with me Brittany?" Santana looks up at Brittany with hopeful eyes.

"Seriously? Like for real Santana?"

"Yeah, for real."

Santana is rewarded with a bone crushing hug.

"Of course, I'd love to. Thanks for finally asking."

"Wait, you were waiting for me to ask?"

Brittany nods her head and bites her lip in a shy smile.

"Oh, god. I really have lost my touch."

* * *

><p>Santana's kind of giddy waiting for Brittany to finish her last exam. She shouldn't be because they've done this so many times - Just going out for some ice-cream that's all. She should be worried if like Brittany expected dinner in a restaurant that requires reservations – not this.<p>

Brittany insisted on ice-cream. Never mind the cold; she said she'd always wanted to go to that little store on her street. The one she'd pointed out on their very first car ride together.

Santana can already feel that the little parlor will hold special meaning in their relationship.

"Ready to go?" She pushes Brittany's arm away playfully when Brittany tries to hook it on hers.

Brittany pouts but knows it's all in good fun. "I can't wait for our date." She says excitedly.

At the "rainbow slide" where Santana knows to get every flavor but the rainbow, Brittany's looking over the menu and having a hard time making up her mind.

Mr. Piper is serving today, which is good because he knows Santana's order before passing out the menu. If it were any of the other Piper grand children it would have taken them about three light years to get her order right – Rum raisin, strawberry cheese cake with chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles, three cherries and a tall ring of whipped cream – not hard to remember.

"I want to get the rainbow." Brittany says for the fifth time.

"No, you don't want the rainbow. The last and only time I had it my tongue was numb for weeks from exposure of too many flavors at the same time."

"Fine, I'll have the uh…dark rainforest decaf with pink swirl strawberry and all the same other things as Santana. Thank you."

"You just chose the ones with the funniest names didn't you?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"What that's the most obvious thing to do since I wanted to get all the flavors – wait, isn't that the same as getting the rainbow? I would have got dead fish tongue if I ate all of them together right?"

Santana just laughs and shakes her head. Sometimes she can't tell the difference between confused Britt and joking Britt.

They're the only ones in the store so their orders arrive after not too long.

Brittany digs in right away starting with plucking the stem off a cherry lodged in between her teeth. She gets some whipped cream across her top lip and thinks she looks funny with a beard so Santana takes a picture for her. Then she decides she wants to know what a numb tongue feels like even after Santana explained to her that she'd feel nothing because duh – numb.

So Brittany tries all the flavors at once, literally, four types of ice-cream on an extra big spoon she requested from Mr. Piper.

After she swallows Santana waits for her reaction.

"It tastes like…strawberries and cream cheese and wine in a blender. I guess it didn't work if I could still taste all of that." Brittany scrunches her nose adorably.

"You're being super quiet San, did Tubbington catch your tongue?"

Santana bows her head and chuckles to herself. All this time she's been observing Brittany, she rarely sees this playful almost childlike side to her. She can't believe this is the girl who beat up a street bully and stood up to Puck.

"No," Santana says. In a moment of bravery she reaches out to hold Brittany's hand across the table in this very well lit ice-cream store. "But I do have something to say."

She only takes a short pause. "I want you to know that I'm sorry you had to hear all that from Puck. I know I said it before but I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things I did and who I was."

"Well I'm sorry too," Brittany rubs her cold thumb over Santana's hand. "I saw how scared you were when you thought I was siding with Puck. I'm sorry I made you think that I doubted you."

"I guess were even then," Santana smiles more easily. "So, how do you like our first date?"

"It's perfect, you're perfect, and I just want to kiss you."

Brittany leans over the table and places a soft kiss on Santana's lips. She playfully licks some residing ice-cream off the corner of Santana's mouth, her face screws.

"Can people get drunk from eating rum raisin? It seriously tastes like wine."

Santana throws her head back. This is one of the happiest days of her life.

"No, you can't" she replies.

"Yeah, probably not, I bet kissing you does way more to my head than a little ice-cream."

At that Santana blushes.

* * *

><p>Things are looking up but be prepared for more storms. Next chapter, whoever likes Rachel will be pleased<p> 


	13. Lives

**Sorry this update is a few days late (I tried!) **

**crystalynn2006 - well, there's always a silver lining to look forward to ;D**

**M206 - There's more boo in the next few chapters but I'll throw in some 'yays' too**

**phoenix4725 - Maybe she will, maybe she won't. I'm not telling you**

**ovisnephele - I agree whole heartedly (I have nothing against Puck though, he's just a tool in this story)**

**Guest - Puck deserves a lot of bad things. Things get resolved soon though.**

**ubanga-banga - why do you hate Rachel? Anyway's I lied, there's actually more Quinn in this chapter**

**hlnwst - We love each other, that's all (wait, that's heya right? same difference)**

**nayaholic13 - Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter too**

**Enjoy! And don't worry too much, Brittana is endgame**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

_Lives_

Santana walks Brittany to her doorstep. The date had been perfect and Santana hadn't smiled that much in a long time. In the car she had told Brittany that. Brittany responded with the touch of her hand against Santana's cheeks, massaging the muscles.

The lights inside the house are on which means Mrs. Pierce is home. Santana hasn't felt this way in a long time. She feels like a teenager bringing her date home who will try to steal a kiss without Mama seeing through the front window.

It's silly. She's an adult; she can control herself although her hormones react otherwise. And it's not like she hasn't met Brittany's mom before. She shouldn't feel this nervous or excited.

"So, you're going to have dinner at that resort again?" Brittany asks slowly. They're both standing comfortably on her front porch, stretching their time together.

"Did you want to come?" Santana's been dropping hints that Brittany's more than welcome to join her the whole way home.

"I do," Brittany admits, thinking of little Emily, adoring Kurt, and Sam with the nice smile and funny lips. "But, I should spend time with my mom."

Santana understands. She's also a little relieved Brittany won't be around to witness a meltdown if Puck so much as crosses the line with a foul comment.

"Well, have a good evening then. Say hi to your mom for me." It sounds like a question more than a statement.

"Of course I will," Brittany smiles. Her eyes dart to the windows. There isn't any movement, she's sure her mother is upstairs resting.

Santana's looking at the street. When the coast is clear, Brittany leans in half way and Santana leans into the rest of the space.

It's a short, sweet kiss but it means so much just like every other time. It reminds them that they're in it together no matter what happens and that they're not afraid of their feelings anymore.

The softness of Brittany's lips leaves a permanent smile on Santana's face the whole drive up to the resort.

* * *

><p>Santana's disappointed that its Rachel waiting for her in the lobby. Rachel is dressed to the T, of course, she forgot. Tonight is that ball thing where everybody gets dressed up and it's like senior prom again except it's only the glee kids.<p>

Santana was looking forward to it, secretly. In the back of her mind she already knew she'd be making Mercedes do a duet of 'River Deep Mountain High' with her just like old times. She'd been humming it the whole day.

So Santana couldn't believe she forgot about dressing up.

"I like you're purple dress," Santana says when she walks up to Rachel. It looks terrible on her, the color doesn't suit her at all and her chest doesn't fill the cups right. But Santana needs Rachel to be distracted or Rachel will notice that she's still wearing jeans and a turtle neck sweater. And that she doesn't have a dress in a suit bag.

"Really?" Rachel's eyes shine like the she'd just won best dressed on the red carpet.

_No, not really _Santana wants to say but she smiles and asks Rachel to lead the way.

Santana's actually early so no one has arrived yet. That's why she was unfortunately stuck with Rachel. The more time she spent with her former antagonist the more she figured the girl hadn't changed at all.

Rachel was still Rachel and would probably always be.

For instance, Santana thought being famous would improve Rachel's wardrobe, but she was wrong. Her dress looked like a flower growing the wrong way up. Rachel still used way to many words to get a point across and like always Santana zoned out until she felt the punch line coming. And to Santana's dismay, she still talked about Finn like he was the love of her life.

She used words like, 'oh the days,' Then she'd go silent and take on a faraway look.

Santana rolls her eyes at the lovesick look.

"Is he here? I haven't seen him at all these past years." Santana says.

She spots Quinn and Beth coming into the Grand Ballroom; her question is completely lost to the atmosphere.

Santana notices how the dress looks even worse when Rachel jumps off her chair and bounces towards mother and daughter. Like a plastic bag about to fall off Santana thinks, as streaks of comments continue to flood her mind.

Forgetting for a moment that she needs a dress or she's going stick out like a sore thumb, Santana watches Rachel give Quinn a peck on the cheek which Quinn returns. Rachel bends down to squeeze Beth who squeals, 'Aunty Rache!'

Rachel whispers something into Beth's ear and the girl lights up like a Christmas tree.

Quinn and Rachel continue talking, at one point Rachel volunteers her hand to put away a stray hair behind Quinn's ear.

Santana begins entertaining thoughts even though they are probably wrong. Quinn and Rachel are just close; they work together and have been friends for a long time.

"Sorry to break in," Santana says as she squeezes herself into the girl's conversation. "Can I borrow Quinn for a second?"

Quinn nods and bends down to tell Beth to be good for Aunty Rache for a bit.

"All snug with Rachel huh," Santana jabs. To her surprise Quinn doesn't roll her eyes or glare at her. "Is everything alright with Brittany?" Quinn changes the subject before her smile and flushed cheeks can betray her. "Did you ask her out?"

"I did," And just like that Santana is blushing in a way that makes Quinn look pale.

"I need details Santana," Quinn grabs Santana excitedly.

"Later, but right now I need a favor from you."

"Oh," Quinn crosses her arms over her chest. She's dressed in a lovely pink, it complements her rosy skin and prim features.

"I kind of didn't bring a dress and I was wondering if you had an extra." Santana bites her bottom lip, looking at Quinn in a pleading manner.

"I think I have one that will look great on you," Quinn cocks her head while she imagines the dress on Santana. "Come on, I'll show you."

Before leaving Beth with Rachel, Quinn makes sure Rachel will be ok for a second. Santana doesn't miss the shy smiles and magnetic eye-contact.

* * *

><p>True to her word, the dress is perfect for her. Usually Quinn wouldn't have something like it in her wardrobe but Quinn said she had a hunch to bring it.<p>

It's a beautiful navy blue and it fits her snuggly.

Santana admires herself in the mirror when she's done matching a black pair of four inch heels and long spiral earrings to her dress. She's done her make-up dark and smoky to make her eyes stand out.

Just then she notices Quinn looking at her phone and smiling to herself.

"What are you doing Quinn?" Santana asks bluntly knowing she's either looking at pictures of Beth or god forbid reading a text from a secret lover.

"Nothing." Quinn tries to hide her phone but Santana snatches it out of her hand.

"You've been taking pictures of me," Santana accuses with a mildly amused tone.

"For Brittany," Quinn justifies.

"And how would you have Brittany's number?" Santana challenges Quinn while looking at the different natural poses she's doing in each shot. Some are close up showing her high cheek bones and prominent lips, others are full body shots – her ass looks nice in this dress.

"Brittany gave it to Beth,"

"I don't believe you. Why do you have her number?" Santana says seriously. Her eyes with the dark shades make her even scarier to Quinn than she normally is.

"I swear, it wasn't my idea. Kurt gave it to me. You can ask him how he got it. But he just wanted me to have it with all that's gone down with Puck…in case something happened to either of you." Quinn sounds apologetic and sincere.

It's annoying and endearing at the same time how much her friends want to help her.

"Fine, but you can't send these pictures from your phone. Brittany won't know who they're from. You might was well be a stalker."

Quinn nods. "You can send them, I'll Bluetooth them to your phone."

Santana hands it over and returns to the mirror to fix her bangs. She watches Quinn closely to make sure she's only doing what she said.

Santana sits down next to Quinn and takes her phone back. She sends one of the close up pictures to Brittany with a small, 'I love you and miss you can you see?' written beneath.

A minute later her phone buzzes with a text from Brittany, 'you just stole my breath away, I'm lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend. I want to see your whole dress, send me another photo?'

Quinn asks to see what Brittany wrote that had Santana beaming from ear to ear. Santana reluctantly tilted the screen for Quinn to see. She then sends another full shot of her whole outfit.

"Don't you think it's weird at all that I'm dating a high-school girl?" Santana finally asks. Quinn may look like she doesn't mind and even supports it but that could be because she wants Santana to be happy even if she doesn't like Santana's situation.

"I think it's…" Quinn trails. Her eyes focus on the drawers across the room. "We can't help who we fall in love with you know? On principle it's pretty unexpected of you, you're a teacher with strict professional conduct. I don't think you'd go through the trouble if you didn't love her."

"Who am I to judge?" Quinn leaves off. Santana detects a double meaning. "Do you love her?"

Santana nods her head slowly. She doesn't even have to think before answering that one anymore. The corner of her lips rise voluntarily.

"What about you and Rachel?" Santana dares to ask. If there's nothing and Quinn denies her feelings then Santana can drop it from her conscience.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Quinn's voice shakes like she's been caught harboring a nationally dangerous secret.

"Depends what you're talking about."

Quinn takes a deep breath. "Rachel and I have become close over the past year, when things started getting bad with Puck. She's been a really good friend, and maybe that's all. I feel obligated to her, attached."

Santana knows the feeling. The one where you're not sure if you're thankful someone is there for you and confusing it with something deeper, more intimate than it really is.

"Do you want there to be more?" Santana asks.

"Sometimes I want her there with me all the time." Quinn's having trouble sorting her feelings, which ones are platonic and which ones cross that line. "I feel safe with her. I sometimes think about…showing my appreciation physically but I'm afraid things won't be the same. I need her."

Santana nods her head and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"You don't need to figure everything out right now," she rubs Quinn's arms comfortingly. "One day you'll just know. But for now go with your feelings…if you feel like kissing her sometime tonight then go for it."

"I can't," Quinn sniffles. "I can't lose my already unstable job. I'll lose Beth to Puck and Rachel might not even want to be friends anymore, I'll lose everything."

"No you won't. If Rachel is surprised she might throw a fit and storm out but she'll come around. We've all been friends for ages, especially you and Rachel. You'll fix it and at least you'll know how she feels about you." Santana removes the small tears brimming at the corners of Quinn's eyes. "The story doesn't end until you want it to, remember."

"Thanks Santana," Quinn turns herself and hugs Santana back. "You got a text."

Santana opens the blinking envelope.

'I wish I was there to dance with you. - Britt'

* * *

><p>The ballroom is bustling when Santana and Quinn walk in. Instantly, Santana spots Rachel on the stage with Beth. She's helping her sing a song Rachel doesn't know.<p>

"That's the new song her choir teacher taught her," Quinn explains as she and Santana walk up to the stage. They say hi to people as they squeeze pass till Quinn is reaching for Beth and the girl hops into her mother's arms.

"Thanks for watching her Rachel," Quinn says, making Rachel blush with her sweet voice.

Santana can only shake her head. She excuses herself to mingle with the others before she turns into the third wheel.

She runs into Mercedes on her way to snitch chipotle chips. They agree that later on they're going to bring the house down with a better version of River Deep Mountain High than they did in high-school. Santana reminds Mercedes how serious they were about winning the duet that they raged for days after and even tried to guilt trip Sam into handing over the free dinning tickets because they totally deserved them more than Sam and Quinn did.

Sam laughs at that memory. He said he would have given them gladly if he didn't desperately need them to win Quinn's heart.

"But you gave them up anyways," Santana said. After Quinn made Sam pay for Breadsticks that time and every other time, he found no reason to keep them.

"Remember when I brought the custom made handkerchiefs we'd made because we were so sure of victory and we were too embarrassed to use them?" Mercedes laughed jovially and slapped Santana across the shoulders.

"I would have lost all my rep points if I was caught with it," Santana was newly out of the closet at the time but still popular, she couldn't afford to be brought down by a pair of dorky, handmade mouth wipes.

"Good times," Mercedes takes deep breaths after laughing so hard. "I haven't been back to McKinley for years. We all have amazing memories there."

Everyone agrees, especially Santana because, for her, amazing memories are still being made there. If she never came back she wouldn't have met Brittany.

They're attention shifts towards the stage when Rachel begins talking. It's expected now and no one really minds or gets upset when Rachel demands attention. She was born that way.

But it does cross Santana's mind what will happen if she threw a cup of coleslaw on Rachel for old times' sake, just a passing thought.

"I'm very excited to announce that tomorrow we'll all be back at McKinley together for the first time," Rachel bubbles over, "We've been given the choir room to use for the whole day courtesy of Principal Figgins."

Everyone is kind of left hanging, not knowing if Rachel has suddenly lost her ability to speech or if she's actually finished fast for the first time.

Santana knows that's impossible as she waits for something over the top to happen.

Rachel's 'empathetic pause' finally comes to an end when she announces two surprises.

"The first one is that Mr. Shuester is coming to the reunion tomorrow!" Rachel squeals.

Santana can see quite a few happy faces. She doesn't care much that he'll be there; she never thought he was that great of a teacher anyways.

"And the second surprise is," Rachel takes one more long pause.

"The glee kids are going to do a special performance for us. Personally, I would love to see the lead singer who has taken up the flame after me. I hear they're already expected to win regionals so they must be very special."

People are decidedly more excited about the second announcement. Santana has wondered how the glee club is doing but she never bothered to find out.

The days of the past were gone and she has no interest in immersing herself in show choir again. Santana thinks the real reason she hasn't followed the voices back to the choir room is because she'll remember what it's like. She'll want to be a part of it again somehow but she can't let herself do that. One year is not very long; there's not enough time to get attached to something that she has so much passion for.

Plus if anyone happened to recognize her as a member of the last group able to win Nationals, she'd become a mini-celebrity. And she did not want that. (She checked with Coach Sue and Figgins on the clubs progress since she left. There hasn't been any group to outshine the legacy of the New Directions.)

The evening continues to be pleasant. Santana catches up with Mike and Tina; they have a kid who looks just like Mike, all limbs and scrawny features. Mike swears little Martin can sing though. He looks at Tina proudly and says she's been teaching him so they won't have another vocal hazard in the family.

Mike gets slapped by both Tina and Santana; he's not that bad. They're joined by Martin who is happy for something active to do other than chew.

Santana's having a great time listening to Tina talk about their home in Chicago. Tina tells her they'd decided to live there because it felt right. Chicago's the kind of city that houses the souls of old artists and thrives off of it. Mike went they're once when he was on tour with a Broadway company; he liked it so much he later brought Tina there. They both decided it was perfect for them.

There's so much more to hear but Quinn comes up and tugs on her arm. There's 'serious' written all over her face so I have no choice but to excuse myself from the Chang's company, promising to be back to chat later.

Quinn's doing that thing where she's really focused and has one goal straight ahead of her. She doesn't ask for permission to walk in between bodies and doesn't say sorry when people choke on their drink from being shoved out of her way. Santana is left with the job of wearing an apologetic face. It's all she can do since she's being dragged at high speed out of the ballroom.

"What's going on?" Santana finally gets Quinn to stop. Her capturer is looking left and right as if waiting for an ambush or a certain face to figure out they're here.

"You're not going to like this Santana,"

Santana can already tell by Quinn's voice and the color that's left her face.

"What is it? Quinn, tell me." Santana demands. Suddenly she's afraid Puck has changed his mind and told somebody about her.

"Puck was drunk driving and caused an accident. That's why he isn't here tonight." Quinn takes her time to break the news. "He hit Brittany."

* * *

><p>Santana can't believe it. Even as she sits in front of the ICU, she can't believe Brittany is unconscious with a fractured skull from hitting her head on the pavement and bruised ribs on both sides from colliding with hard metal.<p>

Puck's ok, which infuriates Santana even more. He gave a statement of the accident to the Police and he'll be taken into the station right after the doctor releases him from the hospital.

Santana wishes he got a broken neck instead of a few stitches on his left brow where he smashed against the window.

According to Puck's story he didn't see anyone crossing the road at all until it was too late. It doesn't matter much to Santana whether it was intentional or an accident; all she cares about is if Brittany will ever wake up.

Quinn has already been in to see Puck. She confirms he's ok and just waiting for doctor's orders to leave.

"I have news though," Quinn hesitates, knowing her information will probably send Santana into another rage. "The Police tested his alcohol level and it wasn't that high. I don't want to believe it but he wasn't intoxicated enough to drive into someone without knowing what he was doing."

Santana can feel her blood boil. Her patience has run out and the new revelation sends her off her seat.

"Where are you going?" Quinn shouts after her. Santana is in the lead. Her long, determined strides can only be going to one place.

"Puck is going to wish he was never born."

* * *

><p>The door to the hospital room swings open violently, hitting the wall and bouncing back into Quinn's face. She opens it again and grabs Santana's hand just in time before she brings it down to Pucks head.<p>

"You were trying to kill her!" Santana shouts, scaring the two nurses who were already shocked at her entrance. "Go to hell you son of a bitch, you bastard!" she yanks her hand free from Quinn's grip.

She's shaking and she's crying right there in front of the man she can't stand to look at. All her emotions explode at once and she can't figure out how to control them. The logical side of her brain is telling her he's not worth it but she can't help channeling her anger to the muscles in her arm and giving him a mighty blow across the jaw.

Her hand fucking hurts from the impact, but she's not quite done. She lunges at him again but this time she's held back by Quinn and the other two nurses. They drag her out of the room, screaming death threats in unbroken sentences, till she's safely back in the visitors area.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she was going to be this mad. I shouldn't have let her in." Quinn apologizes to the nurses before turning her attention back to Santana.

"I understand you're angry Santana, but you can't go all crazy like that." She keeps her voice low.

"Are you really blaming me for hitting him Quinn?" Santana spits back. She's raging and needs to let it out.

Quinn suggests Santana go for a walk to calm down.

Santana paces down the pebbled road in the hospitals garden. She's glad she doesn't have to share it with anybody at this hour. The quiet is good for her head.

As much as Santana wants to know why, she knows there will never be a logical answer for what Puck did. Even if he wasn't being stupid and driving while drunk, Santana doesn't understand why he would do something so cruel. Did Puck hate her that much? Why didn't he try to kill her instead of Brittany.

Probably because Brittany's death would hurt her more. And he wanted to hurt her.

Thinking about Puck is not helping her to cool down.

She takes a seat on a bench and cries till she's tired of crying and her head hurts from thinking too much.

She lets the breeze and the smell of fresh grass take over her senses as she closes her eyes.

Santana doesn't know how long she's been resting on the bench when her phone buzzes on her lap. She hastily picks up Quinn's call wondering if perhaps there is news about Brittany's condition.

All she has to hear is, "she woke up," and she's loosening the heels from her feet and running down the white tiled floors to the ICU.

Quinn is standing in front of the door arguing with one of the nurses. It's a godsend because Santana knows there is no way in hell they'll let her in if she's not a relative, which she isn't.

The nurse has no chance to stop Santana bursting through the doors.

Santana stands, chest heaving and hands shaking at Brittany's bedside.

There are so many wires, straps and bandages, but Santana looks past it all to the pale face full of confusion.

Brittany blinks and tries to move her head which she can't do very well. Santana steps forward, leaning on the railings. She's close enough for Brittany to see her without having to turn her head.

Brittany continues to blink, trying to adjust her eyesight to the bright lights. She's trying to focus on the figure beside her bed.

A thought passes through Santana's head, what if Brittany doesn't remember her? The doctor's had said a severe head injury like Brittany's could result in memory loss.

"Brittany?" Santana leans over, effectively blocking the light from piercing Brittany's glassy eyes. A flicker of recognition seems to register on Brittany's face but before Santana can know for sure, she's being asked to leave by two doctors.

But Santana can't move, Brittany is trying so hard to concentrate on moving her arm a little closer to Santana's hand gripping the railing. All that moves are her fingers.

Santana's about to grab Brittany's hand and apologize. She's going to tell her how sorry she is for not being there to protect her, how relieved she feels to know Brittany's alive.

She can't though as strong arms grab her and hoist her away from the bed, away from Brittany. She shouts for them to stop, they have no right to take her from Brittany's side, Brittany needs her. But no one is listening.

By her side is Quinn pleading for them to let Santana stay. But it's the sound of Brittany's hoarse, almost soundless voice saying her name that catches her attention.

Brittany calls again for only one person, 'Santana, Santana.'

* * *

><p>"You can't go in unless you're family," one of the young surgeons who helped drag her out of the room says stone faced as if this happens every day.<p>

"I am practically her family," Santana replies, "I'm her guardian; go ask her mother who is in the next ICU room. Brittany has no one else."

The surgeons face softens a bit as he decides if he should give in.

"You heard her, she needs me." Santana pleads. Every minute away from Brittany is tearing her to pieces; she needs Brittany just as much.

Santana tries to reason with him, "She's going to get anxious lying there with people she doesn't know looking at her like she's an animal at the zoo. And she's confused as to why she's even here. Let me explain it to her. I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Fine," he gives in, "but you'll have to fill in the visitor information at the front desk first."

Santana rolls her eyes, _really, _as she hurries to take the elevator down.

She comes back and Quinn is still glaring daggers at the surgeon who for some reason is still guarding the door. She's glad she has such fierce, loyal friends.

"You signed…"

"Yes," Santana cuts him off and doesn't even bother waiting for him to move as she steps around him, pushing the doors open.

Brittany is much more awake and much more alert. Santana smiles, she pads slowly towards the bed just in case Brittany is jumpy or however people get when they've just woken up from a coma.

There's a thought Santana is glad for. Brittany woke up, she survived the accident.

"Hey," Santana says, this time going straight for Brittany's hand. She eyes the nurses hoping they'll take the hint and give them some privacy. Brittany looks like she's waiting for the same thing.

"Is everything alright?" She asks the nurse nearest to her who is ticking off a chart.

"Her condition is stable now, but we'll need to keep monitoring her closely. I believe you have fifteen minutes?" The nurse clicks her pen and stuffs it in her breast pocket, tucking the clipboard under her arm.

"Yeah, I know," Santana stops herself from saying something sarcastic even though she has a strong urge to. What's important at the moment is getting to talk to Brittany.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes then," The nurse turns and leaves.

"Hi," Santana puts all her attention on Brittany. She smiles at her but her eyes run up and down and all over checking out the damage.

"What happened San?" Brittany's brow furrows. Immediately Santana brings her hand not attached to Brittany's up to smoothen the skin.

"Hey, don't worry your pretty little face okay?"

Brittany tilts her head into Santana's warm hand.

"I'm so glad that you're here, that you're alive." Santana's eyes become a little misty thinking of what could have happened. "You were in an accident. A car crashed into you and you hit your head."

Brittany nods, taking in the information.

"When they brought you in you were unconscious and they didn't know if you were going to wake up." Gently, Santana brushes over Brittany's bandaged sculp. Quinn said they shaved off a bit of her hair on one side so they could put in stitches.

"I feel funny, like I'm floating but I know I'm in bed and can't move very well so that must not be real."

Brittany says it in dead seriousness; Santana lets out a light chuckle.

"Well, you have a fractured skull. I think a little dizziness is allowed."

It was supposed to be a joke to lighten Brittany up but Santana quickly saw it was a mistake.

"Am I going to die? A fracture is a crack right? Like when the earth shifts and breaks, the lava comes out and… is my bandage red from all the bleeding?"

"Oh, no" Santana tries to redo the damage, "it's only a very small crack, the doctor's have stopped the bleeding. They said you're stable now so I'm pretty sure you're safe…don't worry about…._that._"

Saying the word _dying_ would be plain cruel, and Santana herself doesn't want to think about that possibility…even if there is still a point one percent chance something could go wrong or the doctor's discover a complication.

Right now Brittany needs all the encouragement she can get to help her recover.

"You're going to be fine baby." Santana kisses the back of Brittany's hand tenderly.

Brittany must realize that it's not only her head that she can't move properly without pain.

"Are you sure I only hit my head? I feel like a truck ran over me ten times. It hurts everywhere." Brittany tries to squeeze Santana's hand but she doubles over in agony.

Santana helps her to lie back down. It still hurts but its better.

"Do you remember what happened, before the accident?" Santana lets go of Brittany's hand for a short minute to pull a chair up to the bed.

"Well," Brittany collects her thoughts. Santana waits patiently smiling to let her know she's got all the time in the world for her girl. "Mom and I went out to dinner at around ten. It was nice to talk to her; she's been real tired lately."

Santana wants to ask if there's anything she can do about that, not that she has an idea but she feels like she should do something. It doesn't shock until later how much she's willing to do and how far she is willing to go for this mother – daughter family. She almost feels a part of the family.

"We were there for a long time. I remember leaving. We got to the sidewalk and started crossing because mom parked on the opposite side of the street. The car must have been fast, I didn't see it at all. Or maybe I was just daydreaming and it's my own fault I stepped right in front of it."

Brittany's head sinks as she closes her eyes, tired from the stress of being awake.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't you're fault. You're just the victim of a terrible grudge someone has against me." Santana's voice grows lighter towards the end, she can't get it out of her mind that she might be the reason Brittany is suffering. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Santana can't stop the tears that begin to trickle down her face, there's no reason to.

Even without seeing Brittany can tell Santana is crying and that she's blaming herself for the accident. It sends a different kind of hurt into her chest that only intensifies her bodily injuries.

But she's too tired to open her eyes, she's too weak to move and kiss the tears away.

"San, you didn't do anything wrong. Mom doesn't think we're wrong." They are Brittany's last words before she gives in to the sleep overtaking her body and brain.

* * *

><p>Santana found no use trying to sleep at three o'clock in the morning. She opted to stock up on caffeine instead.<p>

While Brittan rested, Santana had asked about Mrs. Pierce's condition only receiving the same answer as before. She wasn't immediate family so no information could be given to her.

As luck would have it, the third nurse she talked to recognized her name from the many times Mrs. Pierce had talked about her. This Santana didn't know.

"Bridget is always saying how relieved she is that Brittany has someone to help her settle in. They've moved around quite a bit and I guess her daughter hasn't gotten on too well in the previous places." Santana doesn't know how to respond to such kind words. She didn't even know she had that much of an impact on Brittany and that Mrs. Pierce, busy as she is, saw it.

She wants to be proud but then again, she doesn't feel like she did anything. The past three months have been a blur of mistakes and fixing them, denying and accepting feelings, just making it through every day without hurting each other. They turned out alright though, more than alright.

Because Santana found someone she truly loved.

The nurse asks if Santana wants to see Mrs. Pierce, although she isn't awake. Santana shakes her head; she just wants to know how she's doing so she can tell Brittany when she wakes up.

The good news is that Mrs. Pierce isn't as badly injured as Brittany. The bad news is that her kneecap was damaged so she'll probably be off work for a while.

* * *

><p>Since she made friends with the nurse, Santana is allowed to sit in Brittany's room.<p>

Kurt comes with Mercedes and Sam to see how Brittany's doing. Santana fills them in on the situation while they all sigh in relief.

Once they leave, Rachel and Finn stop by with flowers. It's the first time since the reunion that Finn has said two words to her. 'Hey Santana.'

It's not that they're on bad terms, but Santana hasn't seen him for so long she doesn't know what to say. He's grown more, if that's even possible.

Santana doesn't want the situation to be awkward so she makes small talk, asking him how it feels to be back in Lima.

His answer surprises her. He says it feels like home. In some way Santana knows what he's talking about. After branching out and spreading her wings, she loved the familiar little town. It was a place that she could rely on to hold onto the memories of her childhood while the rest of the world shuttled forward, Lima stayed relatively the same.

They leave after a bit, Rachel needing her beauty sleep and Finn needing to drive her back to the resort.

Santana wonders if they're still working, they are far from the love birds they were in high-school. Last she heard from Rachel herself, they were in a long distant relationship.

After the latest round of visits, Santana begins to feel tired. She moans when someone else comes down the hall.

It's only Quinn. Santana nearly falls onto her shoulders.

"I miss you too," Quinn chuckles and helps Santana stand again. She thrusts a bag into her hands, "some clothes and toiletries."

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Santana says and meaning it. Quinn has done so much for her today; she can't help but feel grateful.

"Go change. I'll watch Brittany." Quinn rolls her eyes.

Santana's much more comfortable in jeans and a loose button down. She washed her face and brushed her hair, ready to get a few hours of sleep.

Quinn kisses Santana on the forehead before leaving, telling Santana to call her if she needs anything at all.

All Santana can do is thank Quinn again. Finally, she sinks into the chair next to Brittany's bed, taking Brittany's hand because being near to her comforts Santana, even in sleep.

At seven, the doctor, Watson, comes by to check on Brittany and says they're going to move her out of the ICU now that the immediate danger has passed.

Santana holds Brittany's hand the whole way to the nice room that Brittany will be staying in. There a sofa in the room which Santana pushes up against Brittany's bed. She falls back to sleep easily knowing the worst has past.

* * *

><p>Santana's more tired than she expected, even the coffee doesn't do much.<p>

She wakes up with a jolt. Nurses are buzzing around the bed and talking to Brittany.

Brittany. Santana smiles and when she raises her face she's greeted with the same.

"Hi," Brittany says, tugging on Santana's hand. Santana's not sure if she's allowed to sit on the bed with Brittany like they always do in the movies.

So she just stands up and bends over, giving Brittany a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," The light giggle in Brittany's voice calms Santana considerably. "Do I look as bad as you do?"

"Shut up." Santana laughs. "Do I look that bad?"

"I just asked you that."

"Right, what are we even talking about?" Santana's glad for the easy conversation. It makes the situation feel more normal.

"I don't know," Brittany admits, "but I like talking to you, even if we're talking about nothing."

"I like you too Britt," Santana whispers in her ear and stands up again, feigning innocence to the bustling nurses.

"Oh, as if I didn't know that already," Brittany rolls her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

The playful banter makes Santana blush. This is new to her, doing this in public.

Not even when she was dating her girlfriend in collage did she openly flirt with her. Santana is amazed how Brittany changes her.

"Ok," Santana pretends to think before whispering something else in Brittany's ear. It's far from an innocent thought and it makes Brittany turn a dark shade of pink.

"Nurse," Santana calls, "I think Ms. Pierce needs some fresh air and sunlight, she's getting hot." Santana skips out on the 'and bothered' part.

Seeing that Brittany does look hot, the nurse opens the window to let the breeze in.

"Thank you," Santana says, watching the nurse leave.

"Better now?"

"You really know how to get your way," Brittany shakes her head.

"Anything for you baby."

"Thanks for being here with me Santana." Brittany kisses their joined hands and lays back down.

"How is my mom, she…she's ok right?" Her voice deepens. Santana can tell she's worried.

"She's fine. Really, she'll be off her feet for a while but she's not all bandaged up like you."

"That's good," Brittany lets out a breath she was holding. "Can I see her?"

Santana chuckles, "I don't think they're letting you out of bed for a while."

"What if I want fries?" Brittany pouts.

Santana's about to answer but another voice speaks first. "Whenever you're allowed eat them, Beth and I will get you some won't we?"

Quinn stands in the doorway, Beth by her side. Quinn looks from Brittany to Beth as the two break into beaming smiles.

"No, we'll get _tons._" Beth says before running to the edge of Brittany's bed.

Its cute how she peers up at Brittany, only Beth's nose reaches the mattress but she doesn't try to climb or anything. Beth reaches out her hand and taps Brittany's arm.

"After you change out of your jammies, wanna go pick colored rocks with me?" Everyone laughs but Brittany really laugh's like she couldn't have thought of anything more awesome to do with her day.

"Sure, but I don't know when that'll be. I think I have to have breakfast first. Do you want to sit up here with me?" Brittany and Beth look to Quinn who goes over and picks Beth up. Brittany makes space for Quinn to put her down.

"Mom never lets me eat in bed except for when I'm hot or got the sniffles. Do you got them?" Beth moves in close to Brittany's face to analyze if Brittany is indeed ill.

"Don't look like sniffles and you're not hot." Beth raises her hand to Brittany's forehead.

Beth's looking at Quinn again and Quinn's looking at Santana wondering how she should explain it to her daughter.

"Nope, don't got any of those," Brittany breaks the silence and motions for Beth to sit closer as she props herself up. "I hurt my head really bad and if I walk I might fall over. That's why I'm in bed for now until my head is ok again."

"Oh," Beth says, realizing she won't be able to play with Brittany outside until Brittany is better. "After breakfast will your head stop hurting?"

"My head doesn't hurt now but it needs some time to think straight again you know?"

"Okay," Beth twists her mouth thinking about what else they can do on the bed. "I got princess cards, wanna play go fish?"

"Sure," Brittany says and pats Beth on the head.

Santana and Quinn watch the exchange with huge grins.

"Beth doesn't usually like people this fast," Quinn tells Santana. "She's always been wary, but Brittany is very different."

Santana agrees. She has yet to meet someone who doesn't like Brittany once they've gotten to know her.

"Hey, can I talk to you a bit?" Quinn asks, "Outside."

Santana nods. Brittany has someone to keep her company so Santana follows Quinn outside.

"What's the matter? trouble with Berry?" Santana cuts to the chase.

"Not exactly, can we sit?"

They settle on some benches where they can still see Brittany and Beth talking animated about something that according to their hand motions is a dinosaur or perhaps a whale.

"Well, it is about Rachel." Quinn brings Santana back to their conversation. "You know how she's always trying to be the one to get everyone together. She put so much effort into getting people to come this week.

"And? Isn't she happy everyone's here?"

"Of course she is but seeing how things have turned out, she's in low spirits."

"Oh, no." Santana says. Rachel Berry and 'low spirits' rarely go in the same sentence, "is she doing that thing again?"

"Not yet," Quinn laughs, lightning up a bit at Santana's reference. That thing was when Rachel got laryngitis and was so depressed she came to school in pajama's and sesame street slipper for a whole week. When the glee club suggested they do a stepping number in the cafeteria to show the diversity of the arts to help her depression, Rachel got mad and insisted such a word didn't exist in her vocabulary, 'I'm only in low-spirits.'

Santana remembers well. They ended up doing the worst step routine in the history of stepping but at least it help Rachel who 'shone' through everyone else even without her voice.

"She's sad though," Quinn continues, "I don't think things are going well with Finn, Kurt keeps slumping into these moods, Blaine is fighting with his boyfriend who Rachel doesn't even like, and this accident, knowing Puck caused it and how Brittany's hurt, and you're hurt. She worries about Beth too." Quinn is careful not to say 'me', but it's implied. "She's just not happy that everyone's not having the time of their lives like she wanted."

"Gees, I actually feel bad for her." Santana sighs. Rachel always had the best intentions but many times things didn't turn out the way she wanted.

"I'm not asking you to go Santana, but it…"

"It would make her happy for everyone to be there." Santana finishes.

"I know you'll want to look after Brittany, but maybe you could come for a little while?" Quinn sounds hopeful. If the situation wasn't so bleak, Santana would be teasing Quinn about being whipped. "I've asked the others to be on their best behavior for today, so Rachel can be satisfied with the results of her effort."

"You're a really good friend Quinn," Santana says with a nod, "I'll go. I know this means a lot to her and this whole thing actually means a lot to me too. I haven't really kept in touch with everyone and I don't know when I'll get another chance to see some people. I owe it to her to be there, but you can't tell her that or I'll kill you."

"Of course I won't, and thank you Santana." Quinn hugs Santana, it catches her by surprise but she holds Quinn anyway.

"When is it starting?" They walk back to Brittany's room where the hospitalized girl is having breakfast.

Beth holds a napkin and wipes Brittany's mouth whenever there's a mess. The cuteness of it all melts Santana's heart.

"in about an hour," Quinn replies, "I should probably drop Beth off at my mom's for some grandma time. See you there?"

"Yeah, I'll see you. Wait, can you pick me up?"

"Right, I drove you here last night. I'll be back to pick you up in forty-five minutes."

"Sounds great," Santana says.

Quinn gathers a reluctant Beth in her arms and promises to bring her back to see Brittany later.

Brittany tells her how much more fun Beth will have with her grandma and that she'll be waiting to hear about everything Beth did.

"Half an hour," Quinn calls to Santana as she leaves, "get well soon Brittany, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Brittany waves to Quinn and Beth. She watches till they turn the corner, craning her neck till she can't see them anymore.

"What's happening in half an hour?" Brittany asks, taking another bite of porridge. Santana doesn't think it looks very appetizing.

She scrunches her nose in the same way Brittany does when she's swallowed and gulped down a mouthful of water.

"Everyone's going to McKinley today, I promised Rachel I'd go." Santana plays with the bottom of her shirt. It's not like she needs Brittany's permission to go so why does she feel like that time she asked her mom to sleep over at the house of her high-school crush?

"Awww, I wish I could go too." Brittany pouts, "too bad I'm stuck here. Can you say hi to Kurt for me? And Sam."

"Sure," Santana smoothes her hands over her jeans, wiping off the sweat now that Brittany's pretty much said she'll be fine if Santana goes.

"You'll be okay by yourself for a bit?" Santana asks just to make sure.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Santana. I'll probably be sitting here doing nothing. Waiting for you."

The softness, with which Brittany speaks the last words, warms Santana's heart. "So, you're going to miss me?"

"Well, I'll miss your gorgeous face," Brittany plays with Santana's fingers, pulling her forward. "And I'll miss your hands.

Santana feels her blood rush to her face as Brittany tickles her palms then laces their fingers together. Brittany smiles at her innocently.

"I'll miss your voice, and your smile."

Santana is drawn to Brittany by an invisible force. Whatever powers Brittany is using on Santana, its working - very well. Santana's nearly sitting on the edge of Brittany's bed, and inching in more and more.

"It won't be the same without you here. Will you be long?"

No, Santana shakes her head immediately. She couldn't stay away even if she tried.

Santana can see Brittany's eyes darting to her lips, she knows the door is closed but the nurses can come in at anytime. Just sitting here on Brittany's bed is crossing a line beyond what Santana can allow in a place like this.

She reminds herself that Mrs. Pierce works here. All the nurses know her, most probably know that Brittany is Nurse Pierce's daughter and a handful know that Santana is Brittany's teacher.

Things will not go in her favor if they're caught. And she needs to stay in Mrs. Pierce's favor. Her thoughts go to what Brittany said last night.

"I have to get ready," Santana leans away and hops off the bed for safety reasons. She knows Brittany will pull her back if she's in arms reach, and then Santana won't be able to resist her.

"What are you going to wear?" Brittany resigns, Santana may be okay with them and say she's not afraid, but Brittany knows she still is. Baby steps she reminds herself and plasters a smile on her face.

"Umm, what I did last night I guess. I don't have any other clothes and I don't have a car."

"So you're homeless, is that why you're sleeping here?" Brittany teases. "I'm joking, I want to see you in that dress so hurry up." She shoos Santana to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Santana returns. She looks a bit self conscious about the dress. "Is it too fancy? It's only a high-school gathering, and knowing Berry she probably told everyone the theme is back to the past. I'm going to be so overdressed."

She looks up to Brittany for her approval, but Brittany's speechless. Her eyes are fixed on the curves of Santana's body, they reach her chest and Santana sees Brittany gulp.

"Stop perving on me," Santana says but she wants Brittany to never stop looking at her _that_ way. The dress suddenly feels tighter.

"I'm appreciating." Brittany meets her eyes. Santana sees how dark they are and has no doubts that if Brittany were able to get off her bed she'd have attacked Santana by now. "All I know is that when you walk down the halls in McKinley, the whole football team is going to wish you weren't their English teacher."

"That's an odd compliment Britt," Santana laughs, thinking about the jaws that will drop and the sea of people that will part for her. "But you know I'm only interested in teaching one person in particular."

"Yeah?" Brittany's voice shakes, "cause there's this one teacher who has been teaching me more than English."

"Really?" Santana cocks her eyebrows and steps forward. She knows fully that she's a pawn in Brittany's game. "So what do you learn besides English? Math? Science?"

"Mhmm," Brittany says but it sounds more like a moan. Santana's not even touching the bed but she can feel the tension increasing. "You want to know my favorite?"

"What?" Santana's sure she's going to explode.

"You have to come closer," Brittany urges, "I can't let anyone else hear or else they might tell on her."

"What could be she be teaching that is so secret no one else can know about?"

It's not that Santana doesn't know the answer, but Santana wants to hear Brittany say it.

"A form of art," Brittany pulls Santana's head closer to her mouth, she tilts her head so she can whisper in Santana's ear. "The art of loving someone. Thank you."

"I love you too Brittany," Santana's heart just about bursts. She twists her head so she's trading heated breath with Brittany and doesn't think twice before closing her lips around Brittany's lips.

Brittany's hands cradling Santana's head hold on that much tighter. And Santana kisses Brittany that much harder, in that moment she thanks God that Brittany is alive.

"I plan on loving you for a long time." Santana breaks their kiss and smiles, "and you're an excellent student."

Santana's phone rings and she knows its Quinn. "I have to go now but I'll be back soon." She kisses Brittany one more time before parting.

"Have fun," Brittany giggles.

"And you don't get too bored okay? If you're up to it, you can finish reading Great Expectations."

"Yes, mam."

Santana throws the book at Brittany.

* * *

><p>When they get there, Rachel rushes them all in. True to what Santana thought, Rachel looked like her school girl self. She was relieved it was only Rachel who thought it was important to her reuse high-school wardrobe.<p>

"Why are you dressed like that?" Santana asks Rachel as she shows her the drinks stand. Quinn gives her a look asking her not to pick a fight with Rachel now.

"Oh, we're going to be sharing stories and I had to get in character."

"I didn't know that," Santana looks to Quinn, "is there anything else I should know?"

Quinn shrugs, "you'll have to wait and see."

And just like that she's on Rachel's side. So predictable.

There are some snacks set on tables along the walls and the seats are set up like they always are.

Santana walks past the snack tables, uninterested and settles onto her familiar chair at the back with her tonic drink.

The seat to her right is Kurt's seat which is now occupied by Blaine's boyfriend. Blaine sits in his usual chair, tight lipped and eyes darting to the door every few minutes.

On Santana's left the chair is empty. It belongs to Puck because back then he was her boyfriend, well fake boyfriend anyways.

Thoughts of Puck are erased when Rachel takes the center of the room and announces the first surprise.

Mr. Shuester peeks his head in the door and then appears fully, everyone laughs and smiles and are just happy. Santana can't help the smile on her own face.

Mr. Shuester insists they call him Will. Rachel of course keeps calling him Mr. Shuester, and excitedly turns gets ready to turn on the backing track for the song Will is going to sing.

It really feels like yesterday she was a student at McKinley as everyone shares their favorite memories. Every now and then she looks to the seat beside her and bites her lips in worry.

Leave it to Rachel to retell the tale of her inappropriate crush on Will. The point of her story? That every experience and feeling is important to your future.

Mike remembers the glee club as the place he could really be himself. Tina says she met Mike here and that everyone helped her to step out of her shell.

Quinn remembers her bipolar ways, sometimes loving, sometimes scheming against the glee club, especially Rachel. Everyone laughs because now they are the closest friends.

"I'm sorry for the nude of you in the girl's bathroom; I think it's still there."

"It is," Santana says because she's seen it recently. Rachel Berry really is a legend at this school, she's the loser's idol and respected by the popular kids.

No one doesn't know Rachel Berry, Broadway and TV star.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago." Rachel says to Quinn, who is sitting beside her. Nobody but Santana knows they're sharing a moment.

Finn goes next saying the glee club was the best thing about high-school for him. Artie remembers it as the place he could show his talents and develop the production skills that have made him successful in the movie business today.

Mercedes is short, just saying glee was the first step to the big stage. For Sam he was glad he found good friends and something to help him keep going when his family was struggling.

Blaine avoids everything to do with Kurt and just tells the story of the time they all got drunk at Rachel's house. Everyone remembered how he kissed Rachel thinking he might not be gay after all, but it only proved that he was.

It's Santana's turn and she's been thinking about what she's going to say for a long time.

"I'm sure we all remember the day high-school was over for us. Will gave us an assignment that day, not to sing but to imagine where we'd be in five years. Some of us have realized those dreams; some of us are still getting there. But no matter what, we're all still here, we're still friends. That was something we promised each other and we've kept that promise."

The room is silent until Will begins clapping. Slowly the rest of the room follows and Santana can see Rachel wiping a tear.

They start singing a song together, 'We are young.' There's no music, just the sound of voices harmonizing. Even Arties girlfriend and Blaine's boyfriend join in.

Next up is a show by McKinley's current glee club. While waiting Rachel comes to sit beside Santana, she's worried.

"Have you heard from Kurt?" Rachel asks. Santana tries to remember the last time she talked to Kurt.

"He was going to leave, but then he wasn't. Yesterday he came to see Britt in the hospital. I thought he was going to be here too."

Santana's starting to worry about Kurt too. The only reason he wouldn't come would be because of Blaine. But she thought they were ok now.

"I called him but he's not picking up."

"I'll try," Santana excuses herself.

She dials Kurt's number but it goes to voicemail. She tries again but he still doesn't pick up.

Santana hears the music and songs start up in the choir room but she's not in the mood anymore. She feels there's something terribly wrong with Kurt and she doesn't know what to do.

She thinks about driving to the Hummel's garage to find him but she doesn't have a car.

She's about to give up when she receives a text from Kurt.

'_Tell Rachel I'm sorry. I'm visiting Brittany right now."_

Santana smiles.

She turns around to go back to the choir room but is stopped.

To say she's shocked he came is an understatement.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

><p>They walk silently in the garden cafeteria; Puck has yet to explain himself.<p>

"Santana, I'm so sorry. What happened these past few days, it wasn't me…"

"Don't make excuses," Santana says through gritted teeth. They've stopped walking now. "Why would you hurt someone like that? If you're trying to hurt me its working but I'm not only hurt Puck, I hate you."

"I know, and I'm not making excuses. I know what I did was wrong but you have to hear me out." Puck pleads, he dares to reach for her hand but she makes it clear to not touch her.

"No, I don't. But I'm giving you a chance." Santana crosses her arms.

Puck nods, understanding Santana has limited patience and he has limited time. "I was drunk last night but not like totally drunk. I saw Brittany and just wanted to talk to her. I misestimated how fast she was walking and instead of pulling up in front of her I hit her. I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't." Santana scoffs, unwilling to believe him so easily. "I don't care if you want to hurt me but you hurt Brittany, you could have killed her. Why didn't you stop the car? Why were you driving so fast?"

Santana started to scream, she was at the end of her fuse.

"I know you're not going to forgive me Santana, but please know I'm sorry. I've been an asshole, and stupid and crazy just like I've always been. But I'm sorry."

"Don't go near Brittany again or I swear I'm going to do more than beat you up."

"I won't," Puck promises, "but uh, can I say sorry to her? I owe her an apology."

Santana doesn't want Puck anywhere near Brittany again. His sincerity though softens her. "Ok, but I'm going with you."

* * *

><p>Santana's has memories of sitting in Puck's car with the radio on full blast. Her hair runs wild in the wind, beer bottle in hand. She's making out with Puck in the back seat, his rough hands palming her ass.<p>

Now there's silence.

Puck turns to her and says, "I'm happy for you and Brittany, I really am."

As usual, Santana doesn't respond.

"I'll never tell."

* * *

><p>Kurt is surprised when Santana arrives with Puck following close behind. He smiles and moves away from Brittany's bed to give them space.<p>

Brittany looks form Santana to Puck wondering why they've come together and what's happened while she was in the hospital.

It's when Puck sees Brittany wrapped in bandages and barely able to move, that he breaks down.

He kneels beside her bed and tells her everything.

At first Brittany is shocked; she didn't know he was the one in the car. She asks him for time before she can forgive him.

Puck accepts it and thanks Brittany for giving him a chance. He leaves without saying another word.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany don't talk about it; instead they talk about happy things.<p>

Brittany brings Santana up to speed about what she and Kurt have been talking about.

"He's opening a clothes shop here!" Brittany is excited "He's going to make me an assistant."

Santana looks over to Kurt, "you're serious."

"I am," Kurt says.

Brittany doesn't know she's missing a totally different conversation.

* * *

><p>It's been an eventful day. Santana went home to pack a lot more clothes for her stay over.<p>

Quinn and Beth visit again. They play monopoly where Brittany and Beth end up merging and beating Quinn and Santana.

After Quinn takes Beth home, Santana goes to see Mrs. Pierce. Brittany sent a good night message to her mom through her. Apparently, Brittany's been doing it all day through the nurses.

"Mrs. Pierce?" Santana knocks on the door.

"Come in, I'm still awake." Santana steps in careful to make as little sound as possible.

"It's nice to have visitors besides the same old faces I work with."

"I would have visited sooner, if I had known." Santana fiddles with her hands, suddenly she's nervous. "Brittany's doing so well and she wanted me to tell you goodnight."

"Brittany," Mrs. Pierce sighs, "she's going to miss this little messenger game when I'm well enough to get out of bed and visit her."

"I hope you get well soon," Santana says, "and ah, goodnight Mrs. Pierce."

"Thank you Santana," Mrs. Pierce says with a smile, "and please, call me Bridget."

Santana's taken back, somehow it feels bigger than it should.

"ok, goodnight Bridget," Santana tests.

"Better"

Santana leaves with a huge grin on her face but with more questions than ever. Did Brittany really tell Bridget about them? Was Bridget really okay?

She's going to ask Brittany the moment she steps into her room but Brittany's sleeping, doing her adorable snore.

What is going on? Santana asks herself in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, so that was intense. Thanks for all the support and I hope you'll continue reading!<strong>


	14. If I can't have you

**__Hope everyone is doing splendid. I've been enjoying the Olympic games while I write, it's quite the combination LOL. And wow, this story passed the 100 review mark. I never had a story that got so many reviews, thanks guys.**

** xphrnzrjh - thanks**

**nayaholic - I like to leave a little mystery, cliffhangers are too mean.**

**hlnwst - everyone seems to be of the same sentiment towards Puck, which was kind of my goal, he is an asshat at it's finest. **

**lordsith - well, here's an update now. Thanks for the love**

**nayalove - Parents are tricky business. All in good time. I love writing glee friendships**

**jace5238 - I always wonder how people stumble onto my fics LOL, glad for a new reader though. Thanks for leaving a review.**

**And now...the plot thickens. Should I leave a warning? Let's just say there is some lady loving ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

_If I can't have you_

Two days after the accident, Santana returns to Brittany's hospital room at the end of a long day.

"Hey, how's my favorite student doing?" She smiles cheerily. Brittany has that effect on her. "I have some news for you."

Brittany drops her face into her hands. "It's my test scores aren't they."

"Hey," Santana lightly pries Brittany's hands off. "You've been so confident lately, why do you doubt yourself now?"

"Just tell me if they're good or bad." Brittany bites her lip anxiously. For her it seems like everything was leading up to this moment she proves that she's still got it.

"Do you trust me?" Santana pulls several test sheets from behind her back.

Brittany only hesitates for a minute before nodding.

"Then look for yourself."

Brittany looks at Santana for reassurance before taking the papers.

Santana knows she's sort of spoiling it with the smile on her lips but Santana wants Brittany to be proud for coming this far and seeing for herself.

One by one, Brittany reads off her scores: Calculus – A-, Sociology – B+, Introduction to Economics – A, Classical literature – A, Advanced Biology – B+, and Spanish – B.

"See, you're amazing Britt."

Her eyes brighten as she grins widely.

"You gave me an A,"

"I did, it's one of the best papers I've ever read. You deserved it."

"I can't wait to graduate." Brittany thinks of the day she doesn't have to hide her relationship with Santana anymore, how one paper can make everything okay.

"Keep up the good work and you'll pass with flying colors." Santana moves to sit on the bed with Brittany.

"I have more good news for you,"

Brittany perks up.

Santana works her hands over Brittany's back; the doctor said that Brittany should start some exercises to keep her muscles working well. Every morning a physical therapist comes to do them with her. It helps but it usually leaves Brittany feeling sore.

She doesn't mind it though as long as she has Santana to give her massages. It's now her favorite part of the day.

"You're mom is being released from the hospital tomorrow. She'll be able to come see you."

Santana visits Bridget everyday now. At first Santana didn't think they'd have much to talk about besides Brittany but they end up talking about Santana's career, her life, and Bridget's love for the real housewives which is also Santana's favorite show.

Bridget, Santana finds, is a lot like Brittany. She knows life hasn't been easy for the single mom but Bridget is optimistic, witty, and passionate about the important things in her life.

The main one is Brittany, to no surprise. And that's one thing they share in common.

Brittany rolls her neck, clamping Santana's left hand in the crevice between cheek and shoulder. "San, when are they going to let me out?"

"I wish I knew," Santana places a kiss on Brittany's forehead and wraps her arms around Brittany. "But like the doctor said, if you keep healing at this rate, you'll be out in less than two weeks."

"I hope so,"

"Umm,hmm" Santana yawns and closes her eyes. The days have been physically tiring having to get back into the teaching routine. Sending off her friends was emotionally draining plus with all the hype surrounding Brittany's accident and people asking her for quotes from Brittany, Santana was getting run down fast.

"Santana, are you sleeping on my back?" Brittany rocks back and forth when she receives no response.

"Sorry, did you say something." Santana jolts when she feels herself move.

"You were sleeping on me. You must be so tired."

Santana smiles weakly, "I was thinking about something and must have slipped into it." She unwraps herself from Brittany and lies down in the space Brittany has left for her.

"What if you're mom walked in on us," Santana mumbles, eyes half closed. If Bridget walked in at that moment Santana wouldn't even have the strength to jolt up much less give an explanation.

Brittany shrugs, "There isn't anything to walk in on."

"Are you sure about your mom? I know you talked but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with your mom knowing. She acts like she doesn't know or she's hiding it very well."

The words put Brittany on alert, "Santana, I …I didn't tell my mom we were together."

Santana sits up equally confused, "But you said, your mom doesn't think we're wrong."

"I said that? When?" Brittany thinks hard but it only results in a painful throb in her head.

What once was Santana's hope turned out to be nothing after all. "Never mind Britt, I was probably hallucinating." Except she knows she wasn't.

"No, it's bothering you San. Tell me again." If only Brittany can remember.

"I was blaming myself for causing the accident and then you said I wasn't wrong. You said your mom didn't think _we_ were wrong." Santana repeats the words she's committed to memory and analyzed to a bare thread.

"Oh, I think I remember now."

Santana's not sure if she should be relieved or nervous. She's feeling a bit of both.

"At the restaurant my mom was asking about the usual school stuff. She asked me about Max, she thought he was a nice boy and asked if we were dating."

Santana swallows, growing more nervous with Max's name in the conversation.

"It's not what you think San," Brittany is quick to reassure when she sees that subtle turning down of the corners of Santana's mouth. "I told her we weren't dating right away."

Carrying on, Brittany explains how her mother wished she'd go out with him or find another nice boy to go out with, "I said I wasn't ready, that my anxiety was still a problem."

"But did you talk about _us_?"

"Yeah, mom thought I was getting better because of the way I act around you. I told her you were special, I feel comfortable with you. She only wants me to be 'happy'. So I asked her if she'd be ok with us dating if you made me happy."

Santana's worries come back immediately. Brittany had basically outed them without her knowledge, without asking her first.

It felt like that time Finn told the whole school she was gay. The days following were terrible, she couldn't handle the way people looked at her differently and way they treated her differently.

"Brittany, how could you?" Santana got out of the bed and went straight to the window. The grey sky should calm her down, she hopes it does before she starts going to that place of rage.

"It was an off-comment Santana!"

"Well maybe you should think about making an off-comment like that!"

Santana hates this feeling of not being able to control the situation. She doesn't want to yell at Brittany or accuse her but she can't stay calm. Bridget is nice, but not too nice to call the cops on her.

"I _was_ thinking," Brittany yells back, "I was just testing her out for the day we do tell her. It was a joke and she knew it. You weren't even there, you wouldn't know."

Santana can hear Brittany break into a cry. She shouldn't look, she can't or she'll break her resistance too. That stubbornness is the only protection they have against spilling their secret.

She can't count the times she wished Bridget knew about them, can't count the times she held herself back when she got the urge to kiss Brittany in public, or the times she saw hurt in Brittany's eyes when she backed away from affection. It's not that Santana doesn't know; it's that she wants to keep them safe for as long as possible. She knows how bad things can turn out when you're discovered to be something society doesn't like.

"Please say something San. I'm sorry okay? I'm stupid, I do stupid things. Sometimes I wonder when I'm going to wake up from this dream because you're too good to be true."

The turn in conversation takes Santana by surprise.

"Stop it Brittany," There's no use, Brittany's raw confession and the overwhelming weight of their secret already broke her, the tears were crawling down her face.

"Why? I might as well tell you everything, and then maybe you'll realize you're wasting your time on a girl who isn't worth it."

"Britt, just stop talking okay?"Santana says softly. She realizes that she's not the only one with insecurities, Brittany's afraid too, only it's about something different.

"I know you're scared of people knowing about us, and I may be stupid but I know people are killed, harassed, laughed at, and hated for being gay. And I know they could ship you to Australia and put you to work on a farm for having a relationship with me because you're my teacher."

"Sometimes I think you pity me."

"No Britt,…no, that isn't it at all," Santana can't believe they're having this conversation, she can't even recall how it started.

"Sometimes I can't find any reasons to why you even looked at me Santana. You're, perfect," Brittany begins to cry louder.

"You're gorgeous and smart, you're a respectable teacher, you're responsible, you plan things a month in advanced, you have your whole life together, you're going to be something big, you're funny, charming. You could get any guy or girl you wanted, anybody. Why are you settling with me? Why do you risk losing everything to be with me? Why…"

"Stop it, just…" Brittany is silenced by Santana, swallowing all the words as if she were sucking poison out of Brittany's body.

For long minutes, Santana replies to every worry Brittany has. She won't let Brittany break the kiss until Brittany kisses back with the same passion. Not until Brittany understands why Santana would choose her.

Santana is exhausted by the time she they're kisses become soft nibbles and 'I'm sorrys' and 'we're going to be oks' are shared.

"I only have one reason for everything Brittany. That is no matter who I am, who you are, who I can or can't have, there is only one person I want. You are who I want, I love you. It's enough reason for me; I hope it's enough for you." Santana's hands cradling Brittany's cheeks hold tighter but remain gentle as the smile on her tear strewn face.

"I love you too Santana, you're the best thing that happened to me."

Santana kisses Brittany again, then again, then one last time before Santana drops on the couch. She slides her hand into Brittany's dangling over the mattress.

"Do you want to know what my mom said?" Brittany asks.

"What?" Santana closes her eyes, fighting sleep.

"She said Santana Lopez is a fine woman, one which I hope you grow up to be like one day. If you find someone like her, you better not let them go."

Santana lets out a long overdue laugh, "So that means I'm stuck with you aren't I?"

"My mom said not to let you go, and I was never planning to."Santana knows Brittany is smiling big like she is.

"I'm so tired Britt," Santana doesn't know why she's saying it, she just is. "Can I take a power nap? I promise to teach you your lessons afterwards."

"Of course San, I'll just read the pages you marked in the textbook. I'll remember to ask about anything I don't understand."

"Okay," It's a whisper.

Brittany looks over the edge of her bed when she receives no answer. She smiles and breaths out airy chuckles at Santana's content worry free face as she sleeps. And as she promised, Brittany doesn't let go.

* * *

><p>When Santana isn't there she gives Brittany assignments to do. Things that will help Brittany keep up, being absent from school is no excuse for not learning Santana had said. Brittany didn't take it negatively at all; in fact she admired Santana more than ever.<p>

The doctor had come in to check on Brittany's head. He was used to seeing Brittany covered in papers. He joked that whatever she was feeding her brain was working wonders, "You can remove the bandage now, I'll have Nancy do it for you."

"Does it have to be a nurse?" Brittany asked, "Can someone else take it off?"

"Who did you have in mind Brittany?" Dr. Watson teased. Brittany had no excuse to offer when he noticed there was something going on between teacher and student. She told him she had a crush on Santana but Santana didn't know.

"Well?"

"Alright, Santana can do it. I'll tell Nancy you blew her off." He winked.

"Don't say it like that though," Brittany pouted, she liked all the nurses who checked on her.

She liked to listen to them murmur about the other patients in the hospital. She called her nurses using their first names on their demand. Nurse Nancy Rae took care of her general comfort, getting her food and drink, pencils, paper, crayons, Disney DVD's, anything she needed. Her other nurse, Nurse Maria Hammond, did check-ups on her, updating her on her progress and doing physical therapy with her.

"I'm sure they won't be too hurt," Dr. Watson pats Brittany on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Brittany's looking over Santana's notes for the seventh chapter of the economics book. During the day Santana, takes Brittany's textbooks and drops them off with the teachers of each class. At lunch Santana collects the books from the morning classes and studies the teacher's notes. She collects the rest at the end of the day and studies them on her way to the hospital.<p>

Brittany likes when Santana arrives, arms full with her textbooks. Recently, she's gotten one of the guards, Nathan, to carry them for her. She always tips him with a sweet smile and 'thank you'.

After that it's like their study sessions for the past month. Santana will go over Brittany's work, correct anything that needs fixing and then teach her the day's lessons. They usually stay up till midnight till Santana can barely see through her eyelids and Brittany's wiping her concentrated brow.

"Hey Britt! Miss me?" Santana opens the door after her comes a police officer carrying Brittany's books.

"Of course I did,"

Santana asks her every day. Brittany gives her the same answer.

"What happened to Nathan?" Brittany eyes the policeman.

"Thank you," Santana says politely to the officer. "Officer Hauk beat Nathan to it."

"Oh, that's nice of you," Brittany still doesn't know why he's here but she smiles welcomingly anyways.

"Well, let me get down to business. I'm Officer Hauk; I need to ask you a few questions about the accident that happened three nights ago. Are you up for it?"

"I guess," Brittany says a bit nervous. She hasn't had very good experiences with cops in the past.

"Don't worry," Officer Hauk tries to put her more at ease, "I just need a statement for a report. We've got most of the story from the offender; we just need a testimony."

"Will you be ok?" Santana rubs Brittany's back, encouraging her.

"Yeah," Brittany breathes, relieved that she's cleared. Not that she did anything for them to suspect.

"Great," Officer Hauk readies his pen, "What were you doing at 22:20 of Monday night?"

It's pretty easy to answer. Brittany recounts the same story.

"Did you see the car as you were crossing?"

"No, my mom and I were talking but we weren't like oblivious. Our car was parked just across the street and the street isn't that big."

"Did the driver say anything to you or give you any warning before impact?"

"No," Brittany shakes her head, "We didn't know until … actually I didn't know what happened till I woke up from my coma. I didn't see the car at all."

"Ok, just one more question. You okay with that?"

"Sure," Brittany's more relaxed, she decides Officer Hauk is very nice and not at all like the officers who used to shoo her and Kevin off the streets.

"Do you have any relation or connection to the offender?" Officer Hauk asks fast and hard hoping to get the most honest answer from Brittany so he can nail Noah Puckerman, overrated actor that his mother is in love with.

"Ummm, he buys stuff from me,"

Officer Hauk sits up, Brittany's answer sparking his interest.

"Not like that, I paint stuff for him. I'm not licensed or anything I just do requests and stuff. You aren't going to get me in trouble for avoiding taxes or something, are you?"

Officer Hauk laughs, "of course not. Thanks for your cooperation Ms. Pierce."

"Ms. Lopez," Officer Hauk nods. He stands up and does a dorky salute for show. "I have to get back to the station and finish the report. Get well soon Brittany."

There is still something on Santana's mind, that perhaps Officer Hauk can help with.

Before he leaves Santana grabs his arm for him to stop. "Is Noah Puckerman going to jail?"

It's a question played like a record in both their minds.

Brittany can't help listening. She twitches her thumbs hoping the conversation reaches her ears.

"Oh, I hope so," Officer Hauk sounds confident, "He confessed to everything. I thought it'd be more difficult actually. It's not official but he'll probably get three years in jail. Anyways, see you ladies around."

Santana nods in thanks as she sees him out.

* * *

><p>She's studying Brittany's price elasticity graphs. The more horizontal the supply or demand curve the more elastic it is, except for when it is completely flat or completely vertical, then, it has perfect elasticity or inelasticity. She wishes life could be like math or like these graphs, there is a sure truth to them, they are predictable.<p>

Brittany's equilibrium calculations seem to be spot on as well. She's kind of proud of her teaching skills, but she's more proud of Brittany for surviving a near death experience and still putting effort into her school from her bed.

"San?" Brittany rests her eyes while Santana checks her work.

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel bad for him?"

Santana lowers her red pen. "Who Puck?"

"yeah,"

"No, he deserves to go to jail. I'm glad their locking him up."

"You don't sound happy," Brittany shrugs, looking everywhere but at Santana.

"I didn't say I was happy. I've known him all my life; I didn't expect him to end up this way – he was my best friend once upon a time." Santana smiles sadly, never raising her eyes for Brittany to see what's in them. How much she wishes Puck didn't do what he did, how she wishes the events of the past week didn't happen.

"It's alright you know, if you want to forgive him. I'll understand."

"No," is Santana's immediate response, "forgiving him is out of the question. He almost killed you; it's going to take him so much more than words for me to even look at him again."

Her tone is near bitter.

"I tried you know," Brittany pauses, "I thought about all the church services I went to, they all talked about forgiving people, seventy times seven was the number I think. Then I started counting how many of those I already used and if I used up my forgiveness quota."

"I don't expect you to forgive him Brittany, no one does. I'm sure not even God."

"Of course he does Santana," Brittany rolls her eyes, she's been in church and in trouble enough to know she's supposed to forgive others before God can forgive her, although, her offenses were way less harmful than Pucks. Did God have a measuring system for that?

"Anyways, I tried but I couldn't." Brittany continues, "I kept thinking of the mark on your cheek. How he hit you, then I started thinking about Kevin getting beat up, and then Pucks face was there. I can't do it, he hurt you and I can't forgive him for that."

"That's the same reason I can't forgive him, he hurt you." Neither girl cared for what he had done to them. Knowing he hurt someone who was her heart and soul, hurt deeper for Brittany and Santana.

"Why do you think he did it?" Brittany thinks out loud. "Why would he try to kill me?"

The word leaves an ugly taste in Santana's mouth. She never wants to hear the word 'kill' associated with Brittany again.

"How about we drop that topic and talk about something else, any progress today?"

Santana refers to Brittany's health. Knowing Brittany is getting better every passing day helps Santana cope with the weariness and strain of teaching and taking care of Brittany.

"Hmmm, Dr. Watson did say I could take this bandage off. I wanted you to do the honors." Brittany beams.

"Gladly."

Santana helps Brittany sit with her back towards Santana. "Wait; let me get you a mirror."

Nurse Nancy is called and a few minutes later a large, circular mirror is delivered.

"Ok, hold it up."

Brittany does so, watching Santana's face scrunch in concentration. Santana's hands begin picking at the bandage.

"Hurry up, I want to see!"

Santana giggles like a girl at Brittany's impatient outcry. Ever she'd told Brittany the doctor shaved a side of her head to put in stitches, Brittany has been itching to see her 'badass undercut'.

"Stop wiggling then!"

Santana feels like a little girl playing with her girl friends, comparing make-up kits, talking about fashionable hairstyles. It's the same feeling of being young again. That's one of the things Santana loves best about being with Brittany. They can talk and share opinions about everything as if they were equals.

"Got it," Santana undoes the last of the bandage, ready to unwrap it.

Brittany gets more excited as Santana unravels the white cloth revealing Brittany's matted long hair.

Through the mirror Brittany inspects the short buzz on the left side of her head. Her hand comes up to touch the prickly hair finding it surprisingly soft.

Whoever handled the shaver did it well.

"It's cool," Brittany looks at Santana's reflection eyebrows twitching.

"You look like a dork," Santana laughs as she plays with Brittany's hair.

"Do not, it's totally hot!"

Santana scoffs at Brittany's bold description but she has to agree. Brittany looks tougher and stronger, like she came out of this unfortunate event better than before.

"What did you do to my girlfriend Britt!"

"She got an upgrade."

The giggles break again. Santana offers to braid Brittany's hair covering the left side so the undercut can be seen clearly.

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Bridget appears in the door way.<p>

Brittany had been checking out her new hairdo and had let Santana take a few pictures of her to post on Facebook for those who have been concerned.

"Mom," Brittany squeals and jumps off the bed like she wasn't just recovering from lethal wounds. "You're here."

Santana watches the small family reunion happily. As if she can picture herself one day being a part of it.

"Of course I'm here sweetie."

"I'm so happy, can you walk ok?" Brittany looks down to where Bridget is holding a cane. Her right ankle is in a cast.

"Oh, I'm alright. They wouldn't let me come see you until now because I was a bit wobbly." Brittany is instantly concerned.

"You want to sit mom?"

Santana jumps into action, clearing the couch she's been sleeping on of her belongings.

"You don't have to do that Santana." Bridget waves her hand a sign for Santana not to bother.

"I won't be here for long; they want me back in my room at nine. I never thought I'd have a 'lights out' past the age of sixteen," she winks.

"At least sit while you're here," Santana leads Bridget to the couch.

"Thank you," Bridget gets comfortable, resting her cane to the side. "How are you doing Brittany? You look different with the hair."

"Better or worse mom?" Brittany pouts.

"Don't worry, I like it honey."

They chit chat a little about Brittany's schooling and how Bridget will spend her days with Brittany once she's released in a day or two.

Brittany is happy her mother will be released and that they'll be able to spend more time together. But she's going to miss having Santana to herself all the time. She doesn't let it show beyond her smile.

Soon Bridget is saying goodnight and kissing Brittany on the cheeks, telling her even with half her hair gone she still looks beautiful. Santana should be surprised that Bridget turns to her and asks if she agrees but she's not. They've become a lot closer since the accident - for good or for bad.

Santana totally agrees with Bridget's opinion. Then what really surprises her is the hug she's being given. If only she were prepared for it, she might not be wearing a panicked face.

Who is she kidding, as if she'd ever be prepared for a hug from Brittany's mother?

She gets that warm feeling tonight as she rests her tired eyes. Like everything is going to be okay. No one is going to harm them, and there's just two months left before she and Brittany can be together openly, proudly so.

* * *

><p>The first thing Beth did when she saw Brittany was squeal. The second thing she did was notice Brittany's pretty braids and the light blond under it. The third thing she did was ask Quinn to have hair just like Brittany's.<p>

"No," Quinn was firm, horrified her daughter could want something so out of the ordinary just because Brittany sported it.

"But s'cool mom," Beth whines. "…And pretty. No one else at school has it."

"Come on mom, I want to look like a baby dyke" Santana mocks, batting her eyelashes and wearing a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Don't you dare…"

"I like swans! Brittany likes ducks," Beth corrects.

"That's right Santana, Brittany looks like a duck," Quinn hopes Santana gets the message this time.

"Which reminds me; that's another thing we should do when I'm all better."

"Bucket list!" Beth shouts out and scurries to her bag, holding up a glittering pink notebook.

Beth had always been enthusiastic about suggesting different things to do with Brittany. Every time Brittany said she couldn't go until she was better, Beth was saddened. So they started their bucket list.

They would right down all the awesome Beth-any things they'd do once Brittany was out of the hospital.

Number one was to collect colored pebbles from the hospital rock garden. Number two, to make a pillow fort at Grama Judy's house. Number Three, dig up worms and keep them in a dirt jar.

The list goes on, filling two pages. There's only five items per page due to Beth's large handwriting, something Brittany has been doing her with. Brittany knows lots of awesome calligraphy that she teaches Beth.

"Okay, number eleven. Swim with the ducks."

"Oh God, no no no," Quinn's clutching her head while Santana's clutching her side.

"Ducks are dangerous, and she could drown. I don't see how you find this funny Santana."

Quinn keeps her voice down so Beth and Brittany don't know she's having a panic attack, again in the span of ten minutes.

"Oh please,"

"What! It's not like they have insurance for that. You can't sue ducks for attacking children."

"Are you really talking about taking ducks to court Quinn? Something is up with you and you need to tell me now."

Santana crosses her arms. "Well?"

"It's nothing Santana," Quinn looks away, watching Beth and Brittany cuddle up with colored markers in hand.

"Okay, stop being childish and talk to me like an adult. Of course something is wrong. You go all protective mode when something is threatening you."

"This morning Rachel called me, she found a new representative."

"I'm sorry," Santana comforts her friend. In some way Santana thinks its better that Quinn doesn't have to live in LA in that life and also have to live with the confusing feelings she has for Rachel.

"You're going to be okay. I mean, you're a NYU graduate, and a PR who worked for Rachel Berry, biggest Broadway star. Who wouldn't want you?"

"There are a lot of talented people out there Santana. Tough competition is everywhere, and I don't even belong to a company."

Quinn's thought of it all morning. Her life is a new slate now, starting from scratch. On one hand she has no idea where to go from here, yet she has a chance now to do something different.

"But you're Quinn Fabray, you're better than everyone else and bitchier. That's how you win." Santana winks, referencing the old days Quinn ruled the halls of McKinley.

"Thanks Santana, I do have good news though."

"Well don't keep me waiting,"

"I got full custody of Beth."

Santana covers her mouth, keeping a squeal from escaping. "That's amazing!"

"Do you think, maybe, you'll move back here with Beth now that you have no ties back in LA?"

"Maybe," Quinn honestly considers returning to Lima. Perhaps she could work in politics since her mom is secretary of the town council. Quinn could get into it easily and politics had been something she wanted to get involved in.

"I hope you do. With Kurt staying, it'd be nice to have one more friend."

Neither says so but as they watch Brittany and Beth engage in a tickle fight, they think another pair of friends would be happy to be near each other.

* * *

><p>After a week, Dr. Watson allows Brittany to leave the hospital and rest at home. She hasn't seen much of Santana, except for in the evenings when Santana comes to teach Brittany her lessons.<p>

For Santana home wasn't quite home. She had more time to sleep, sure, but she never slept without thinking of Brittany. Missing her.

Santana usually spends her free time texting Brittany. Brittany had gotten her to install this new application called 'line' that was a chatting app with the ability to send a million different cartoons, and animations.

If anyone asked her students, they'd say Santana smiled a lot more.

* * *

><p>It's a Friday afternoon and Santana's just finished with her last class for the day. She's on her rounds to pick up Brittany's textbooks with a spring in her steps. The Doctor came over to see Brittany today and allowed her to return to school the next day.<p>

With her hands full of books she barely sees the person in front of her until they've collided.

"Watch your step humpty dumpty, I'd also advise you to watch your back."

The malice in Sue Sylvester's voice is still as scary as when she was on the Cheerio's. Santana looks up from the floor into the familiar face that hasn't changed one bit since her days of captaincy. That botex has done its job well.

"Right, because I'm sure you've got your whole league of red skirts looking for dirt on me. I'm sorry to tell you that there's nothing to be found."

Santana picks herself up along with the books, not wanting to waste another minute under Sue's smothering glare.

"Oh, I don't need to throw away my resources on you. Jacob Ben Israel has been working for me in exchange for tasteful photos of my Cheerio's. He's probably soiled them by now. Anyways, you'll know soon enough, no one messes with Sue Sylvester without payback."

"What did I ever do to you Sue? I know you're angry with life for making you your own soul mate but just know Karma exists."

Sue snarls as Santana brushes past her quickly. "You won't be so confident tomorrow S-Lo."

* * *

><p>Santana was a little worried about what Sue had said. But she chalked it up to being the first day Brittany would return to McKinley and that Sue would have her eyes on the pair of them via Jacob Ben Israel.<p>

She knew they had to be more careful. Santana would warn Brittany of Sue's threat.

No car in the Pierce driveway comes as a surprise.

"Brittany!" Santana calls, entering the empty house. Santana checks all the rooms on the first floor but there is still no Brittany. She checks Brittany's room which has returned to life, fresh paint lay in palettes large and small.

Santana returns downstairs knowing there is only one place left to check.

"It's me, Santana," she warns the girl before sliding open the door to Brittany's underground dance studio.

Brittany is dancing, lost in the music. If she sees Santana standing at the door, staring at her body, Brittany doesn't let on. She continues to move in every way the pictures in her head command.

The song comes to a stop, leaving Brittany panting heavily. It's the only sound in the room right now.

Brittany catches Santana's eye in the mirror and smiles. Santana takes that as a sign she can start using bodily functions again. "Hi Britt, ummm, you shouldn't leave your doors unlocked."

"You don't have any thoughts about my routine?" Brittany gives Santana a wicked smile, as if to say she knew all along and was putting on a show.

"I liked it a lot. Are you sure you should be doing something this strenuous?"

Brittany just wants to wipe the worry off Santana's face.

"I warmed up, and I'm practically good as new now."

"You had bruised ribs." Santana points out. "I want you to be 100 percent better before putting your body through a hard workout."

"Hmm," Brittany sparks with an idea. "Do you have a different suggestion?"

Santana might have thought of something if Brittany didn't step into her personal space. Brittany is so close; Santana can see the beads of sweat rolling down Brittany's neck.

"If you don't, then I do."

Santana thinks she knows what Brittany is suggesting. Embarrassingly, her only answer is a moan.

"So, you've been thinking about it too." Brittany hums into Santana's neck before placing barely there nips to Santana's neck and up her jaw line.

Santana tries to think of something else, anything else but it's a poor attempt.

"It being?"

"Now you're just teasing." Brittany smirks. She removes herself but only to peel off her soaked through top.

Brittany takes teasing to a whole different level.

"Britt, oh God. What are you doing?" Santana shouldn't be looking at Brittany like she's a piece of meat. But if they were animals, Brittany would be very attractive prey to her starving, haven't eaten in weeks stomach.

She shakes that thought, immediately covering Brittany's breasts from her own view.

"Put your shirt back on."

"You're eager, look at you racing to first base already."

Santana looks at her hands then looks back at Brittany's amused face. "Oh damn."

"I wouldn't put it that way. I'm so turned on right now. It'll be better if you start squeezing."

Brittany whispers the last part in Santana's ears. A delicious shiver runs from her head to her toes.

"But your mom…"

"…Won't be back till later, Nurse Nancy took her out for dinner. I didn't want to go with them because I wanted to be with you. And do this."

Brittany angles her head and captures Santana's slightly parted lips. This is the first time they've kissed in days.

"ummm," Santana moans after a playful bite from Brittany. Her hands have found Brittany's hips, her chest pressed against Brittany's bare one.

Santana takes the lead this time pushing until Brittany is pressed up against the glass. Her tongue slips between Brittany's lips without resistance. Her mouth opens automatically at Brittany's advances.

Santana changes her hands to grip Brittany's hair, pulling Brittany's head to the other side as she switches. She kisses Brittany hard, slipping her tongue in and out of Brittany's mouth, across her lips and then probing deep again.

"I'm so wet Santana," Brittany tells her, urging her to do more than just kiss her. "I've wanted you for days. I want you so bad right now."

The rest of Brittany's words get swallowed into Santana's deep kisses, but the message is not lost.

Santana has never felt more empowered. A woman, begging for her turns her on so much.

Her hands grip the back of Brittany's head, pressing their mouths together harder. They travel to Brittany's perky breasts, pinching and squeezing till Brittany moans into her mouth.

Pleasure floods her as Brittany begins groping her under her shirt.

She moves to kiss Brittany's neck, enjoying the sounds out of Brittany's mouth now free to let Santana know how good she feels.

"Baby, please; in me now."

The pain of unfulfilled pleasure reeks in Brittany's cry.

In seconds, Santana drops to her knees. She kisses Brittany's rock hard stomach and down toned, quivering legs, her hands leading Brittany's sweat pants to her ankles.

"Here, put your legs over my shoulders," Santana helps Brittany up as fast as possible. The smell of Brittany's arousal hits her squarely.

On her knees with Brittany's legs bracketing her head, Santana slowly kisses her way to Brittany's underwear covered center. She can feel Brittany's eyes on her, and can feel Brittany's pulse racing.

Brittany's smell near knocks her out. Her lips make their first contact to the thin cloth.

"Oh, oh, uhh," Brittany's legs tighten as she uses all her power not to squirm.

Santana hasn't gotten past her underwear yet, but the careful strokes of her wet tongue on Brittany's center are causing a reaction of nuclear proportions.

Brittany is soaked now from her own juices and Santana's mouth, it's almost like there's nothing in between.

With two fingers, Santana moves the covering aside revealing a hard flushed nub, wet and begging to be sucked. "God, Brittany. You look so good; I could eat you all day."

Her words result in a contraction of Brittany's muscles and a long, frustrated whine.

"Can you stop talking then?"

Santana lets her tongue do the talking from here.

She spares nothing in sucking Brittany's clit, pushing hard and changing from long, drawn out kisses to short breath-taking nips.

"You're so good Santana; I'm going to cum soon. Uhh, yes."

Brittany no longer holds back, she rides Santana's face as if her life depends on getting off. Changing it up again, Santana hardens her tongue and inserts it into Brittany.

Her pace is fast and relentless, her tongue giving Brittany a good fucking.

The movement of their bodies makes a rhythmic slapping sound against the sweat smeared glass of Brittany's dance studio.

"Fuck, Santana, fuck. You're tongue is the best thing I've had in me."

It's a good thing the room is sound proof or the neighbors would all know what was going down in the Pierce household at that moment.

Brittany's hands help her push her body into Santana and back to the glass, over and over again. She's on the brink of cumming. The visual of her riding Santana's tongue so hard only adds to the beginning of the end.

"Baby, give it to me harder. I'm almost there."

Santana needs no more encouragement. The hot words from Brittany's mouth have already made her wet beyond belief. She needs to get Brittany done so she can take care of herself.

She uses her thumb to rub hard circles against Brittany's clit, watching Brittany gasp for air and grasp for nothing. Brittany's finger nails find the glass and scrape it in an attempt to prolong the overwhelming explosion.

Brittany's hips are uncontrollable now, bucking time and time again into Santana's face. Every time Brittany's butt hits the glass, a mighty smack is heard.

It's amazing.

"Oh my fuckin,…uhhhhhhhhhh,"

Brittany's juices evade Santana's mouth. She responds quickly by lapping everything up with her tongue, continuing to stimulate Brittany.

Santana's barely done cleaning up when another wave comes on. Brittany cum's for the second time squealing at the top of her voice.

The look on Brittany's face is so intense, Santana finds herself throbbing, wanting the intense pleasure Brittany is portraying.

Santana gives Brittany a final kiss before removing herself, giving them both a chance to catch their breaths.

They're both laying flat on the floor breathing heavily.

"You are best sex partner ever." She has trouble talking, but Brittany says it with conviction.

"You've only been with one sex partner," Santana laughs, turning her head to Brittany. Their faces are inches apart.

Brittany uses the last of her strength to lift onto her elbow; the rest is put into driving her tongue into Santana's mouth.

The response is immediate. Santana shifts till she's laying half on top of Brittany, kissing her soundly.

The smack of lips and wandering hands resumes.

Brittany flips them over again. She wastes no time in unbuttoning Santana's white, wrinkled blouse.

Santana helps Brittany along by undoing her belt and pants hook, sliding the soft material down her legs. She kicks them off without care of where they end up.

"How do you want me?" Brittany gruffly speaks into Santana's ear, her hand making quick work of Santana's silk bra. "Tell me what you want."

"Fingers, inside."

Santana uses her hands to bring Brittany's lips back to hers. "Pound me like there's nothing you'd rather do."

"There is nothing I'd rather do," Brittany replies as she brings her hand to cup Santana.

She's past the point of teasing; all she wants now is to watch Santana fall apart at her mercy.

Two fingers enter Santana at a rapid speed and begin moving in and out. The palm of Brittany's hand makes contact with Santana's clit every time. If she was throbbing before, Santana is pulsing wildly now.

The squeak of skin against slick dance floor adds to the already out of this world feeling inside Santana.

True to her word, Brittany goes all out. Her fingers move easily in Santana.

"More," Santana pleads, "I need more."

"Then let's see how many more you can take." Brittany puts in a third finger, never slowing down her rhythm.

Santana bites into Brittany's shoulder at the intrusion of the third finger. It fills her up so good.

"Yes, ummmm, yes, yes," Santana pants with every drive.

When she feels Santana relax a bit more, Brittany uses her free hand to spread Santana's legs wider. She pushes them as wide as Santana's legs can go.

It's now that Brittany really believes Santana was a real cheerleader. Her legs split so wide Brittany wants to raise them over Santana's head and pound her deep.

Brittany starts to curl her fingers inside Santana, hoping to find the spot she's read about in so many magazines. 'Upper wall,' she remembers. She puts extra effort to point the tips of her fingers upward.

"There, right there Britt. Keep going. Ooh." Santana's head shoots up when Brittany finds her g-spot. The muscles in Santana's neck tense before her head lands on the floor again, this time her hips arch up in response to Brittany's fingers.

Santana is surprised to feel a sharp pain. It's then that she realizes Brittany has wiggled in her fourth finger.

"Oh, my god. Britt stop. Stop first."

Tears come to her eyes as she's being stretched beyond any time she's been stretched before. They are tears of intense pleasure and pain mixed together. She just needs a moment.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks, already slipping her fingers out.

"No, don't." Santana grabs Brittany's wrist. "Just give me a moment to adjust."

Brittany nods her head, still concerned but wanting to give Santana everything she wants.

"Okay," Santana says when she feels she's ready. "Go slow."

Brittany pushes all four fingers in again, slowly, watching Santana's face for reactions. So far so good. Her fingers are all the way in.

Santana has never felt so full and so stretched and so good before. Brittany's wiry fingers reach so deep inside her; she doesn't think anyone has gone that far before. Santana can feel them in her lower stomach.

Slowly, Brittany pulls out again, almost completely, then thrust back in.

After a few more times, Brittany picks up the pace.

It still hurts but the sensations feel so much better. Santana doesn't want Brittany to stop.

"Keep going, you are so deep baby." She moans pulling Brittany in closer with her legs. They lock behind Brittany's back as Brittany uses her whole body to push into Santana.

Every time Santana wants to squeal, she lays it into Brittany's shoulder. There are so many marks now that Santana will have to kiss better later.

"I'm so close Britt, uhhhhh."

Santana holds onto Brittany's strong body for dear life knowing that will be the only thing to hold her up when she falls apart.

"San, do you think you can handle one more?"

She wants to. She wants to please Brittany so bad but she doesn't think she can take a fisting. Not this time.

"Please, baby not now. I can't."

"Okay," Brittany says and begins to drive into Santana harder and harder.

Santana has given up using Brittany to muffle her cries. She screams until she comes all over Brittany's hand.

Her screaming continues until she's begging Brittany to stop.

Brittany gives her several soft kisses before slipping her cum soaked hand out of Santana. She holds Santana tightly as her strength gives way.

Collapsed in Brittany's arms, Santana has never felt so content, and alive.

Her heart is beating so hard, her chest raises and falls, inviting Brittany's mouth to cover swollen nipples.

It sends fire shooting straight to her core again, but it feels so good she doesn't stop Brittany.

Santana's breasts are the most beautiful Brittany has ever seen. The girls in the magazines don't compare. Santana's breasts were made for Brittany to worship. They are a work of art, they are unbelievably plush and tasteful; they are perfect.

"I love your boobs," Brittany says to them literally. Her mouth hasn't broken contact since she started licking, nipping and sucking them.

"I think I know that." Santana chuckles, running her hand through Brittany's long tangled hair and scratching the buzzed part where the hairs are growing longer. It's not visible but to the touch it's obvious.

"I missed having sex with you."

Brittany's laying her head on Santana's chest now, listening to the slowing down of her heartbeat.

"A whole week is too long huh?"

"If I had it my way, I'd sleep with you every day."

"Is that so?" Santana smirks. "What makes you think I want to sleep with you that often?"

"Don't fool yourself. Of course you do."

Santana doesn't have to answer that to know it's true. God, what she'd do to have Brittany like this every day.

"Well, I think play time is up baby."

Brittany groans, but grudgingly gets up.

"And by work I mean, you're going to have to wipe this whole room down. Then writing an essay."

* * *

><p>The next day Santana arrives early to Brittany's house. She enjoys her coffee in the car while waiting for Brittany to peek her head out the door.<p>

An old blues song from when Santana was a kid begins to play on the radio, and Santana unknowingly hums along to the tune.

She's got tingles in her bones, she doesn't know why.

She's humming the last chorus when there's a rap on her window. She leans over and unlocks the door for Brittany to get in.

"Good morning, baby." Santana kisses Brittany gently.

"Good morning to you too, morning coffee on a cold day is the best thing in the world isn't it?"

Brittany smacks her lips tasting the brew from Santana's mouth.

"Best way to start the day," Santana smiles, revving up the engine. "Are you ready?"

"Did you plan a welcome back to school party for me?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I should have." Santana smacks her hand on her forehead.

"Oh don't be silly, today is just an ordinary day."

"No it's not, you're back in school. You get to show everybody how awesome you are for studying in bed."

"Is that a roundabout way of saying you're a great teacher?" Brittany smirks.

"Maybe? But I think we should give credit where it's due. You deserve the credit Britt."

Brittany smiles to herself as she reaches her hand out to take hold of Santana's. Today is going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>Brittany's first class was with Santana so they walked to class together, Brittany helped Santana carry the assignment papers.<p>

They joked about what Brittany's grades would be.

"You have to give me an A for effort."

"Effort my ass Britt, I had to drag you out of bed to do this assignment."

"Well it's your fault I was tired in the first place."

Brittany keeps her voice down; the empty halls can carry little secrets very far.

There's fifteen minutes before the first students will arrive. Santana pulls Brittany into the corner behind the door.

"I wish you didn't have to go home last night," Brittany lays her arms around Santana's head, tilting as she moves in.

Santana's hands go to Brittany's hips. "We couldn't have done anything anyways. I am not having sex with you when your mom is in the house."

Their lips join smoothly, leaving gentle kisses. There's no rush just the two of them in their own world.

Santana slips her tongue into Brittany's mouth, stroking against Brittany's loosely.

"I love kissing you," Brittany accents each word with light pecks.

"And I love you." Santana replies, kissing Brittany deeply one last time before parting.

Brittany goes to her desk and takes out her notebook and pen. She watches Santana ready herself for the class, writing the date on the whiteboard and instructions for the day's lesson.

Brittany hasn't written in her book for days, seemingly busy with recovering and keeping up with her school work.

She grips her pen now, stroking long and firm.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Papa, <em>

_I know how it is now when people grow up and become too busy. They forget the small people, I didn't understand before but I do now. I haven't left any words for you in two weeks, that's the longest time ever. _

_On the bright side that means I have a lot of things to tell you. _

_Santana and I are doing well, I thought I'd start with the good news. I've been really happy with her and she's been smiling a lot more too. _

_A whole bunch of her high-school friends came back for a reunion last week. I got to meet them. They're all super cool, I wonder what it'd be like to actually go to school with them. _

_I don't have time to write about everybody but I'll tell you about a few. _

_I think I told you about Kurt before but I guess I can tell you again because I'm sure I didn't tell you about this detail. Kurt's gay and he's in love with this boy Blaine who used to be his boyfriend in high-school. Blaine came to the reunion with his new boyfriend but he still loves Kurt. I don't know what went wrong but I do know relationships are complicated. I hope they get back together or that Kurt finds another boy who makes him happy. _

_I didn't know Santana knew some really famous people. Rachel Berry is a Broadway and TV star. She acts and sounds like one too, which is a compliment. Usually people want these famous people to be down to earth and just like them but that's the thing. They're supposed to be special, they're stars. _

_Rachel is a real star. _

_Mercedes Jones is the other kind of star I was talking about, the down to earth kind. I guess I don't mind both ways, because they're both pretty nice. _

_Mercedes used to be Santana's unofficial best friend in high-school. Her official best friend is Quinn which I will dedicate a few paragraphs to after. _

_It's really cool how they've all sort of stuck together. Mercedes is dating Sam, who is absolutely my boy crush. Hopefully Santana won't know. _

_I mean, I don't like him like that but he's really funny, and I like being around him. _

_It's innocent I swear (oops) dad. I think I'd have liked to have a brother like him. Anyways, his job is to protect Mercedes. Big stars need guards like that otherwise the fans can be overwhelming (Sam's words). Long story short, they're in love and I think they will be for a long time. Hopefully, they invite me to their wedding._

_School is going to start any minute now so I'll make this quick. _

_Quinn is Santana's best friend and I think I would have liked a best friend here like Quinn. Kevin was great but he isn't here now. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. _

_She's real pretty, and she talks like an angel. I've never heard an angel talk but if I had to imagine, I think they'd sound like Quinn. She sounds like clouds and harps and it's really hard to describe. _

_I only know this second hand, but it came from Santana so it must be true. Santana wouldn't lie to me. Quinn stood up for her when this other guy Puck tried to hurt her. _

_I think that's what makes a good friend, someone who has your back. _

_I want to tell you so bad about Beth but time is running out. I'll just say that she is adorable, like stuffed animal adorable. I never once thought about having a little sister until I met Beth. _

_Maybe if I did have a sister, I wouldn't have this avoidance problem and I'd be normal like the other kids. It's funny isn't it? She's only eight but I prefer her to my classmates. _

_Oh, and you probably already know this but I got run over by a car. That guy Puck was driving it. I don't know why he tried to kill me but I'm glad I didn't die (even if that meant I got to see you again). _

_I do want to see you again, but just not yet. Santana still needs me. _

_Which brings me to the end of this letter, Ms. Lopez wants us all to get our books out now. She's looking at me. _

_You're still the best dad in the world even if you're not here anymore._

_Don't forget._

_Love Brittany._

* * *

><p>The bell rings just after Santana has returned all the assignments. Brittany got a B+, a note in red at the bottom of her page read <em>'try to stay awake next time you write. You won't spell so many words wrong and your ideas might have development. I forgive you for having a lot on your mind though ;)'<em>

Brittany makes sure she's the last person in the classroom. "Have a good day San,"

Not able to kiss her, Brittany holds Santana's hand instead, giving it a squeeze.

"And you be good," Santana squeezes back. "See you at the end of the day."

Brittany looks at the top of each door, room 10, room 9, 8, 7…behind her she hears snickering. She turns around to see a couple of Cheerio's giggling and looking her way. She knows one of them, Aphasia. They weren't friends but they were friendly.

"Hi Aphasia," Brittany approaches the girl. She doesn't appreciate anyone gossiping about her. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Hmm, well maybe you've been too busy screwing Ms. Lopez."

The other girls make kissy faces and burst into laughter.

"What are you talking about?" It feels like a punch to the stomach. Is it for real? How do they know?

"Oh honey, the pictures are all over the school."

"What pictures!" Brittany shouts, grabbing Aphasia by the shoulders and shaking her. "Show me the damn pictures!"

At that moment, Shannon Bieste, the burly football coach came to break up the fight.

"I'm not scared of you just cause you got a butch haircut." Aphasia taunts. Coach Bieste ushers her away.

"Brittany, I was looking for you."

Brittany stands confused, not knowing if this has anything to do with the supposed pictures gone viral.

"Why?" she asks getting more afraid by the minute.

"Principal Figgins asked me to see you to his office,"

Brittany goes willingly, stunned by the events.

* * *

><p>It's in Principal Figgins office that Brittany understands the whole thing.<p>

"This is a picture of you and Ms. Lopez engaging in illegal student teacher relations. What do you have to say?"

Brittany stares at the picture. It's unmistakably her and Santana kissing in the ice-cream shop.

She doesn't know what to say. "How?"

"I can answer that blondie," Sue Sylvester makes her presence known. "I hired Jacob Ben Israel, Lima's number one gossip scoop finder to look for proof you and Lopez were doing the dirty. I've learned one thing in my life and that is always trust your gut instinct. I knew she was up to something and now I have proof to damage her career forever."

"Do you have anything to say before we report this terrible behavior to the Police?" Figgins lowers his caterpillar eyebrows.

"I…yes, I do have something to say." Brittany swallows.

"Wait," Sue Sylvester stops Brittany, "let's have Santana Lopez hear this. Her fate will be sealed by her baby whore's mouth."

"Sue, you cannot call a student that." Figgins stands up and slams his palms. "This school has standards!"

"Now, find Santana Lopez and bring her here Jacob."

Brittany hadn't even noticed the source for all this trouble standing in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>Santana's face is white with fear. At this moment, she wished she'd resigned like she promised she would. If only she had trusted her instincts like Sue Sylvester always taught her to.<p>

"Brittany, explain the picture or we take Santana Lopez to the Police."

Brittany concentrates on the picture. It was such a happy moment for her. One of the best days of her life was now ruined. She focuses on Santana's smiling eyes.

"Be prepared for your downfall Lopez," Sue sneers in Santana's ear. Santana hears nothing but the beating of her heart.

"That day I had just finished my English exam, Santana is my English teacher and she promised me to take me for ice-cream if I did a good job."

Brittany takes her time. The pressure is on her, she can't let slip a wrong word or it could be disaster for Santana.

"We went to the shop and had ice-cream. This picture is an illusion, see Santana is whispering into my ear."

"Lies!" Sue marches up to the Brittany and snatches the picture away. On second observation, the picture shows the back of Brittany's head and then the top of Santana's head at a tilt towards Brittany's ear.

"Well, it is possible." Figgins says, happy for a way out without having to do anything. "If it's as Brittany says then there is no reason to keep anyone here."

"Hold on a minute," Sue hovers over Brittany. "Let me asks daddy long legs here a question."

"Brittany, you don't have to answer her." Santana speaks boldly, her voice strong betraying her relief.

"Oh shut it Saint Anne, let the girl speak for herself. Brittany,…"

She trembles at Sue's intense stare.

"Are you or are you not in a relationship with Santana Lopez. Just be truthful."

Santana holds her breath as does everyone else in the room.

"I am..not." Brittany barely mutters.

"You have no feelings for Santana Lopez?" Sue pushes.

Santana can only stand, lest her feelings get in the way and she ruin everything Brittany is trying to protect.

"No,"

"Tell it to Santana," Sue smirks. This is her finest moment.

"She knows, I don't need to say it. I'm her student that's all."

Sue comes in closer. Figgins is on the edge of his seat. Jacob has crawled back to his corner and Santana clenching her fists.

"Why can't you tell her then?"

It seems the world has stopped moving and is waiting for Brittany to make a move.

Finally, Brittany stands up, her face emotionless.

"You don't mean anything to me." Its harder to say then Brittany thinks, "There's nothing between us, right?"

Santana wasn't expecting Brittany to ask her a question.

"I," Santana looks from face to face, expecting her to blunder. She wonders why Brittany would put her on the spot.

"No, you're my student, nothing more."

They stare at each other for a minute or maybe more.

"Then this is all a mistake," Sue gets up and walks away. "But you'll be on my watch Brittany, and you too Santana."

Sue marches out and everyone else can breathe again.

"Great!" Figgins claps his hands together, "thank you everyone for being here."

* * *

><p>Santana returns to her classroom, shaking. It was a close call, too close.<p>

They may have been able to lie to Sue but everyone at the school had seen the picture. They would be under scrutiny now.

She can't even begin to think of how Brittany's feeling.

Something buzzes in her lap, an envelope followed by Brittany's name.

Santana opens it cautiously. She's not worried; she knows it was all an act on Brittany's side. She hopes Brittany knows she was faking too.

_I'm sorry San, I should have listened. Being together isn't worth the truth getting out. I didn't mean what I said. But I do mean this; if I can't have you I don't want anybody._

No, Santana refused to understand the meaning between the lines. Brittany was not breaking up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me yet okay? <strong>

**For anyone interested to know, I'm thinking there will be about four or five more chapters. **

**Anyways, that's it for now. Love my readers always. **


	15. Happily Ever After

**__I know the wait has been long, I'm sorry for that. It was bad enough I left it off at a cliff hanger but I haven't updated due to writers block and lack of inspiration (I partially blame glee).**

**I'll let you get your reading on now but I just wanted to thank everyone for coming back every time I leave off for a while. You are awesome. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

_Happily Ever After_

Santana stared at her phone. She was trying not to dwell on the words. Brittany didn't say she was breaking up with her but it sure sounded like it. The more she thought about the meaning of the text and why Brittany sent it in the first place, the less she liked not knowing.

"Ms. Lopez?" One of her students raised his hand.

"Yes?"

In the back row some of the boys were getting rowdy, the chit-chat was uncontrollable and Santana's sure there was something going on under the table between the football jerk and cheerio bitch.

She really hates this class; the only kid applying himself was the one raising his hand to report the chaos disturbing his concentration.

She must have spaced out for a while to let her tight classroom control turn into this.

"Umm… you know what? Everyone finish your work at home and hand it in tomorrow. Class is dismissed."

Santana dropped heavily back in her chair and watched the teenagers shove themselves out of her classroom.

* * *

><p>Santana contemplated sending a text message to Brittany telling her to meet her at the car after school but decided that <em>this<em>, whatever it was, needed repairing immediately before it couldn't be fixed.

She found herself at the top of the stadium seats of the basketball court. The squeaking sound of knickers on shiny floor disguised her entrance. Recently Santana had spent a lot of time here watching Brittany in her element, doing what she does best. Even though Brittany wasn't the head cheerleader, because realistically, whoever had that job had to have 'relentless bitch' on her qualifications list and Brittany could hardly intimidate anyone into doing anything, she was indisputably the best cheerleader on the squad.

The National Championship was fast approaching and the Cheerio's were looking to defend the title for yet another year. Sue Sylvester was going to put the girls through hell. Extra practice in the mornings and afternoons became mandatory. This was the real testing ground. Lots of girls and guys would fold under the pressure and only the best would make the trip to L. A. where the finals would be held.

Currently, the Cheerio's were learning a routine and judging by the amount of mistakes and 'take it from the tops' it was their first day. Santana smiled seeing Brittany at the front of the group, leading them and catching faults. That meant Brittany was Sue Sylvester's 'pick' which usually was the head cheerleader but Brittany must have really stood out when she was on the team. Santana would have thought with Sue's vendetta against her and Brittany, that Sue wouldn't ever bother letting Brittany near her squad again. But no, Brittany was Sue's 'pick' and Santana was proud. She was surprised when Brittany told her about it yesterday. Only Brittany and head Cheerio, Kitty, knew the choreography and since Brittany was no longer on the Cheerio's, the job was supposed to fall on Kitty.

_Shuffle those feet and pick up those swine sized thighs, all that jelly is a burden to watch. _

Sue's unforgiving voice pierced the noise of rapid feet. Santana remembered the days she willingly went through the torture while swearing under her breath.

The words of motivation sometimes had a reverse psychological effect; some of the squad looked defeated and couldn't keep up anymore. One girl was struggling to move while her shoulders shook and she wiped her eyes.

_Come on Mildred, this isn't reality TV. You don't get points for crying. I need this squad to rival the Roman army. _Sue bellowed.

Just like Santana remembered.

Halfway through practice, the whole team took a water break. Brittany knew exactly where Santana would be.

When she looked up the bleachers, Brittany smiled, relieved. Santana had been waiting for Brittany to acknowledge her presence the entire time. It was usual for Brittany to not see her come in. Brittany never took her eyes or concentration away from the routine she was doing. Santana admired that about Brittany. She was completely focused. Nevertheless, Santana had once asked Brittany whether she knew when Santana was watching. Brittany said she had a sixth sense.

Their exchange was short; soon Sue was calling all the team to get into formation. Practice was long, and sometimes Santana would bring some work to do but mostly she watched Brittany. She could never get bored of Brittany's energy and the way her body moved so effortlessly whether Brittany was cheer-leading or dancing.

Sue blew her whistle signaling the end of practice and the squad dispersed. Some crumbled to the floor, others dragged their feet to the showers – Brittany usually bounced over to Santana and asked how she did in practice. For some reason today Sue was keeping Brittany back and it didn't look like it was good. Brittany kept throwing glances at Santana.

Santana stood up and marched her way to center court feeling anxious.

"I think we'll be going home now Brittany," She announced. Sue gave her a threatening look, the lines on her face hardening all the more.

"I wasn't done talking to her Santana, I'm sure you can wait to get into her pants."

"Maybe," Santana shrugged taking no offence, "but I'm sure your plastic surgeon can't wait to fill up those fault lines on your face."

She couldn't help it; she wasn't going to take Sue's insults lying down anymore.

"You forget your place Santana Lopez. I can ruin you with a snap of my finger so move your hot ass along."

"Your infatuation with what's inside people's pants is disturbing Sue. Maybe if I do a little investigating I'll find what favor's you've been giving Jacob Ben Israel." Santana knew she was taking it too far but she couldn't resist, she longed for this moment - to play Sue at her own game.

"What are you trying to say? I'm not filthy like you…"

"Oh, you are Sue," Santana cut in, "you are filthier than dirt. You get off on fucking up people's lives. If the devil and all his minions had an orgy, you'd be their hate child."

At this point Brittany was holding Santana back. Her finger was waving dangerously close to Sue's face and she was one level of rage away from actually strangling Sue.

"You don't get to talk to Brittany ever again! And if you do I will cut you!"

Sue had no comeback. She was unprepared for Santana's lashing of words. By the time she recovered, Brittany had already dragged Santana out of the stadium.

* * *

><p>Brittany remained quiet in her seat. She had stopped Santana from ripping out of the parking lot the minute they got in the car. Instead, Santana was cooling down with her face buried in her arms.<p>

"Are you okay yet?" Brittany asked. She had hardly said a word. She wanted to be honest with Santana and tell her that she was scaring her but that would probably be opening another can of worms.

Santana looked up at Brittany. Her eyes were red and her teeth grinding. She let out a hot breath. "How am I supposed to be okay?"

It wasn't the answer Brittany was expecting; it wasn't an answer at all.

"Today was the worst fucking nightmare of my life and you didn't help at all!" Santana shouted. The reality of the day had finally sunk in.

Brittany had never seen Santana like this.

"I don't know what…"

"Your text message? Don't play stupid, after everything… and now you want to break – up with me?"

"Santana you know I love you it's just…"

"What, now it's too hard? Now you can't take the risk? Now you've given up?" Santana looked out the window not able to look at Brittany _when_ she confirmed Santana's fears. Of course she was going to nod, she had to. There was no other reason Brittany would break – up with her.

Suddenly she felt stupid for falling for Brittany's optimism, for believing that their secret could go on forever.

"I resigned today. For you, I resigned for you."

Brittany hadn't expected that, her face showed it. "What? …When?"

"Before I came to watch you practice."

"Santana you can't!"

"I did!" Santana argued. "It was my job or you, and I chose you."

"You didn't have to choose Santana," Brittany tried to draw her attention by grabbing her hand. "I wasn't breaking up with you, I couldn't do that…"

She trailed off. Santana knew there was something else Brittany had to say but she was withholding.

"Then why?"

"Can we go to the park?" Brittany requested shyly.

Santana was dying to know what Brittany was thinking but she nodded and began to drive.

* * *

><p>Not many people found the appeal of walking in the park during the cold evening. The vacancy was settling.<p>

Brittany had a peaceful look on her face as she held Santana's and directed them towards a bench. She brushed the thin layer of snow off first before pulling Santana down next to her.

"San, I'm really sorry." Brittany started but realized very quickly she had not said the right thing. Santana's face became instantly worried.

"I mean, I don't think it's a bad thing and I thought a lot about it. I'm not doing it to hurt you but I'm just sorry that I have to do it at all."

Santana's face did not improve, now she looked worried and confused. "What are you talking about Brittany?"

"Dating. Other people. I uh, Max asked me out and I said yes."

Brittany knew she was doing a terrible job at explaining, like she was saying everything backwards. Santana was probably going to lash out and break – up with her now for being an idiot.

Santana didn't do anything, there wasn't any rage left in her. Instead, she tried to follow Brittany's logic but came up with nothing reasonable. "So, you don't want to break – up with me but you're going to date a high-school boy? And you think I should be okay with that?"

"Yes and no." Brittany collected her thoughts. She was suggesting something crazy and it was making her nerves crazy and she already started by saying the wrong things.

"Can I start again?" She dared to peek at Santana.

Santana's face was emotionless. Brittany cleared her throat.

"Okay, arranging things numerically helps me not to forget what I should say first. Wait is that chronologically?" Confusing herself was the last thing she needed at the moment so she dropped the thought.

"I was thinking about what we should do because of Sue. I was so scared when I saw the picture and then I had to lie and it was all so confusing how Sue found out and I didn't know what to do."

She looked at Santana. This time Santana nodded for her to go on.

"I'm just going to go back and say that again. _I lied_. I do love you Santana and of course we are in a relationship I just said that because I knew we'd be in trouble if I said the truth."

"I know Britt," Santana said softly. She was always sure when it came to Brittany's devotion.

"Then I was figuring out what we were going to do if Sue had a hundred JBI's following us and like spying through my window, something creepy like that. And since you're the smartest person I know, I tried to think of what you would do. I spent all Spanish class writing a list of possibilities in my secret language. Mr. Shue never knows the difference because he's not Spanish and he's never been to Spain. I asked him."

Santana couldn't help the grin that crawled onto her face.

"Actually, I only came up with one thing you would do and I didn't want you to do it but you already did it and I just wished I told you my plan before you did it so you wouldn't have done it." Brittany said in one big breath.

"Got it Britt, you knew I'd resign."

"I didn't want you to stop teaching so you could be with me. That wouldn't be fair to the other students to lose an awesome teacher who was super hot and if they're anything like me they probably get C's and B's because you're really distracting. Most of the time I forget what I'm going to write and just stare at you till the bell rings."

"I'm flattered Britt. I'm always thinking of you too, even when you're in my classroom." Santana said quickly. She desperately wanted to know how all this ended up with Brittany deciding to go on a date with that annoying, persistent boy but she had to let Brittany get to the point on her own.

"So I had an idea. Well, Max helped."

"Big surprise there." Santana said under her breath.

"I was surprised," Brittany was lost to the bitterness in the statement. "He just came up to me and asked me if I'd go bowling with him next Tuesday night. Some other kids are going too of course so it's not like it'll be romantic."

"I'm sure he thinks it is."

"I told him it wasn't. Well, I said that I'd go with him as his date but that it wasn't a date and I wasn't going to date him. He said fine and that's when I had my idea."

"Which is?"

"People only see things that we want them to see and they'll believe it."

"So you are going to pretend to date Max and let people think you're a couple."

"Are you mad?" Brittany asked hesitantly, "I knew you wouldn't be happy about it but I didn't know what else to do."

Santana took it all in. Of course she hated the idea of someone else getting to openly be with her girlfriend, even if it was just pretend. That's why she solved the problem and resigned.

"You don't have to do anything. I already resigned Brittany."

"That's not fair. You didn't tell me."

Santana raised her eyebrows. She didn't think she'd have to run her decision by Brittany.

"What do you mean? It's my career, my choice. If I want to quit teaching I quit."

"No. It's not your choice. You quit because of me, not because you didn't want to teach anymore. That's a relationship choice not a career one."

Santana knew Brittany was right but still didn't think she was in the wrong. "Okay, if we talked about it first it still wouldn't have changed anything."

"It would!" Brittany huffed and crossed her arms. "You'd still be teaching."

"NO," Santana raised her voice but lowered it quickly. "I am never going to agree with you fake dating someone else. Resigning was the best option."

Brittany shook her head in disagreement. In a relationship both of them should make sacrifices right? When Santana made her own decision, Santana was the only one losing. It hurt Brittany that Santana had excluded her like that.

After a long minute of silence Brittany stood up. "I'm still going bowling with Max as his _friend_," she said with finality and walked off, using her hands to block out Santana's calls for her to come back.

Brittany walked home ignoring Santana's plea for her to get in the car before she caught a cold. She walked all the way home with Santana driving beside her then went inside and shut the door.

* * *

><p>There was a clear strain on their relationship. They still saw each other of course and they sent each other goodnight texts but they didn't kiss or hug or have any physical contact.<p>

Contrary to Santana's wishes, she was not able to resign. The semester was coming to a close and Principal Figgins insisted she finish her teaching duties. She couldn't argue with the contract.

It was Tuesday and Santana wouldn't have thought anything of it if it hadn't been for Max excitedly telling Brittany he'd pick her up at her house that evening.

She spent the rest of the day thinking about it.

During her evening lesson review with Brittany she found out Max was coming to pick Brittany up at 8:00.

Santana hadn't said anything and when her study time with Brittany was up, she left.

It was seven and Santana was at home watching crappy TV and on her fifth piece of pizza.

It was seven-thirty and she still visually replayed when Brittany kissed her on the cheek as she made her way out the door saying 'see you tomorrow'.

It was seven-fifty when her phone buzzed. Santana read the text message. It said '_going out now will be back before eleven. I miss you._

It was eight and she'd read the message for the twentieth time, especially the last part. It was eight and she realized how pathetic she was stuffing herself with carbohydrates, thinking of her girlfriend, re-reading the text message and repeating the words 'I miss you too."

At eight Santana called Kurt.

* * *

><p>"You look…incredibly in need of getting drunk. That's the only way you'll be able to pull off that look."<p>

Santana rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too Kurt, I've got a table."

It was Kurt's idea to meet at Scandals, the only gay bar in Lima. According to Kurt, Santana needed a night out to forget all the drama in her life. Santana told him over the phone about all that had happened; she hadn't actually gotten very far when Kurt suggested they get together preferably with alcohol.

"I don't know what you're going for honey but what's speaking to me is I'm dressed like this because my girlfriend won't have sex with me and I desperately need some."

Santana gave a nasty glare.

"Or something else…" Kurt smiled sheepishly and waved down an attendant. He ordered hard liquor, something he rarely did but then again, Santana rarely came to him with her problems.

"So what's the matter?" Kurt folded his hands primly on the table. Santana noticed how shiny and gold the buckle on Kurt's cuff was.

"Santana?"

"Oh, uhh I'm fine." Her eyes wandered as she spoke.

"How much did you have to drink already? I know I said I'd be here in fifteen minutes but I was only five minutes late. Please god, help me not to be too late."

"Me? What? No, no. I'm fine. How are you?"

Kurt was still suspicious but he didn't press on. Santana seemed to be alert again.

"Good. I've been working on my website and you won't believe the number of hits I'm getting."

Santana waved her hand like it was no big deal. "You're a celebrity Kurt, like a Kardashian. Who doesn't love them?"

"I'm not up to that level of fame." Kurt blushed, he blushed even more when the attendant came back and served the bottle 'for the handsome gentleman.'

He poured Santana and himself a little bit. They clinked cups and took it down shot style.

"So, where did you say Brittany went tonight?"

"On a date with a boy her age. They went bowling, how sweet is that?" Santana giggled humorlessly.

"Hmmm, I've never been in an open relationship."

"Me neither." Santana shrugged and poured them both another cup.

"I don't understand."

"She's just having fun. I bet he's having even more fun standing behind her all close and cuddly, teaching her how to throw the ball right. Works every time."

"I remember you saying that Santana, and no it didn't work _that_ time."

"Well you and I were gay of a different variety; of course it didn't work for us."

They threw back a third cup.

"You know what I think?" Kurt shifted to Santana's side. "Since you're both out on the town tonight and she's having fun playing an innocent game of bowling, we should have fun too."

"Gay of different variety Kurt, You don't appreciate pussy and I don't dig dick."

Kurt slapped his forehead, "That is not what I meant. Let's go dance. I want to do the Barbra Streisand."

"Do not go there!" Santana shouted angrily. "That name is forever associated with my least favorite person in the world. I don't need another reminder of how much my life sucks because I'm not on TV giving crap advice to people."

"Okay, lets just boogie."

Santana and Kurt waddled arm in arm to the dance floor. A new song started, something familiar.

"Oh hey, remember when Mr. Shue thought he was so dope doing this song. Ice Ice Babyyyyyyyyyy" Santana screamed. Kurt suddenly remembered some dorky dance moves that Santana was quick to copy.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, WOOOOOO" Santana waved both arms in the air. "Kurt, are you seeing a ghost?"

She realized the reason he wasn't paying any attention to her was because of a certain attendant. "Oh, you've got them goggly eyes porcelaaiinnn"

"What no," Kurt brushed the thought aside. "That's absurd. I'm sure he doesn't even like me and I have Blaine, I mean a boyfriend in L.A."

"But we're having a night out on the town, a dance won't hurt. I dare you." Santana wore a smug face, "or do you not have enough man balls to get him to dance with you?"

"You don't think I can get a man?" Santana loved it when Kurt got all cocky, he looked like a pink penguin and it was absolutely embarrassing to watch.

"I don't. I think you've settled down and lost your game." She provoked him even more.

"Talk about settling down Ms. Lopez, your charm may have worked on your lady love but will it work on any other woman?"

"Is that a dare Mr. Hummel? Because you know I won't back down."

"It's a deal then. Let's see who's got game."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly it only took Kurt three minutes to get the attendant to dance with him.<p>

Santana was not pleased.

"Hey," Kurt bumbled his way to the table where Santana was sitting with a scowled etched on her face. "Let me introduce you to this dashing man. Andrew, this is Santana my gay bestie and Santana this is Andrew. We had so much fun."

"Nice to meet you Santana," The man kissed her hand which made Kurt swoon.

"And he's such a gentleman."

"Great. Have a good evening," Santana waved them off.

"Hold up! You cannot back out of the deal."

The fucking deal. Right.

Kurt had done it in three minutes. Santana knew she could do better than that.

"Fine. Sit down and watch the magic happen." She picked herself up and scanned the bar for her prey. She chose a blonde with short hair, tight dress, and spilling boobs.

Santana fixed her hair and sinful dress. She winked at Kurt before heading straight to the bar.

Andrew and Kurt cheered her on as she sauntered away.

"She has the best ass," Kurt sighed and leaned against Andrew's shoulder.

* * *

><p>In truth Santana was not very good at this. Men were easy; boys in high-school were even easier but she didn't have much experience with girls.<p>

Her steps were confident and steady until she was two feet away from the girl and then she faltered, literally.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed and Santana looked up to see that she was draped over the girl with short blonde hair.

_Oh my god indeed. Shit._

Santana picked herself up quickly and apologized at the speed of lightning.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. I'm so embarrassed and you think I'm a huge clutz but this has never happened to me. Oh god your drink on your dress. I'll get you a new one I'm so sorry. It was really stupid of me to come up to you in the first place. Now I've ruined your dress and your drink and your evening probably. I'd totally understand if you didn't want to dance with me now. What, shit what am I saying…"

"You want to dance with me?" The girl laughed. Santana's heart dropped into her stomach, as if this evening couldn't get worse.

"Oh darling, I've had my eye on you since the moment I walked in."

Santana wanted to say 'really? Because I didn't see you walk in at all', but she thought that might not go down so well and didn't want to humiliate herself further.

The girl took Santana's hand and with that she was lead to the dance floor. She got one glimpse of Kurt before getting lost in the sea of people. He was shaking his head.

"Classic trick," Kurt mumbled, "falling always works. Always."

* * *

><p>It was just her luck that the song currently playing was a medium tempo RnB song. That guaranteed she wouldn't be doing any more falling.<p>

"What's your name darling?" The girl asked. Santana was stuck on the 'darling' thing. Was she from the south? Her accent didn't sound weird though.

"Ummm, Santan. I mean Santana."

"I'm Carly," The girl replied and Santana nodded. They were about foot apart, not too close, not too far Santana thought.

"Are you going to dance next to me or dance _with_ me?" Carly asked with a smirk as she stepped closer.

"Oh," Santana gulped, her eyes automatically went to the other girls boobs which now pressed against her own. _'god they're big, are they bigger than mine? Mine are rounder. No actually hers look fake. Ha, they totally are. They probably weigh more than she does.'_

Santana felt someone move her arms and then found them wrapped around the other girl's neck.

Hands gripped her waist and then the girl's whole body moved against hers.

Slow dancing was totally harder than fast dancing Santana decided. She felt like if she took a wrong step she'd tumble and bring the other girl down with her.

The girl was whispering something in her ear but Santana couldn't hear. She couldn't even hear the music, just the thumping of the bass to the rhythm of her heart.

She felt something on her neck. It was soft and wet. She tried to look at what was going on but she was pressed tightly against the girl's body. Whatever the girl was doing left a tingle though and it felt nice.

The tingles continued up her neck to her jaw line. They reached her lips.

Santana stood there in the middle of the dance floor not doing a thing. Something didn't feel right. The tingles had stopped altogether and it felt like a dog or something was lapping at her face.

"ummm, I gotta go." Santana pushed the girl away on impulse. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Suddenly she was hit with everything that had happened. It flashed in her mind the way she imagined her life would at her death.

"Kurt, Kurt, KURT!" She spun around looking for her friend. She didn't care now if she fell and broke her heel or tore her dress. She'd let another girl kiss her – a girl that wasn't Brittany. It felt disgusting and now she felt the same way.

Santana stumbled to the table where she remembered last seeing Kurt. He wasn't there but the alcohol was. She drank straight from the bottle trying to wash away what she had done. It burned her throat but did not get rid of the shame.

"I'll take you home."

It was that girl again, the one that had kissed her. Santana couldn't even remember her name.

"No, go away I have a girlfriend. She's prettier than you and her boobs are real." Santana slurred out loud.

"No really, I'll drive you home." The girl said earnestly "you're really drunk".

Santana was having trouble standing; she couldn't find Kurt and she leaned on the girl and nodded her head. They made it to the girl's car and Santana gave her the address.

The street lights passed one by one, a total of 54. That's how many streetlights were between Scandals and her home. Next time, Santana promised, she'd tell a taxi driver she lived 54 streetlights away.

The girl said something. Santana didn't understand.

Her head hurt, her eyes wanted to close.

Santana recognized her house. She knew the girl was in her house too, helping her to her room. _'Why won't she go away?' _

But then it wasn't the girl, it was Kurt helping her into her pajama's. Santana blinked. He was there and then he wasn't, then the girl was back and the girl was coming closer.

She felt hands lay her head down then lips pressed against hers. They stayed there and Santana felt like she was suffocating.

Then the girl was gone.

Santana felt the wetness on her cheeks. She turned over and cried into her pillow until she could see and feel nothing.

* * *

><p>The morning came without Santana wanting it to. The moment she woke up, she regretted ever living. Not only was the pain in her head unbearable, but it was coupled with an ache in her heart.<p>

She slapped an arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight. The buzzing of her phone removed the will to sleep from her. Brittany had sent her a message – number 6 in fact.

Santana rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and started reading the first one.

_11:00 _

_Bowling was fun but talking to people I don't know, not so much. I just showered, going to sleep now. You know who I'll be dreaming of. Goodnight San. _

The guilt of last night came back to Santana full force. How was she going to tell Brittany? It wasn't technically her fault, but it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't gotten so drunk and reckless.

Santana opened the next texts.

_7:00_

_Waiting for you out front. Got chocolate chip cookies to go with your coffee._

_7:30_

_Where are you San? _

_7:45_

_The weather's not so bad today; I'm going to start walking to school. If you see me give a honk!_

_8:00_

_I'm really worried San, where are you? Are you OK?_

_8:45_

_If you don't answer this text in 10 minutes I'm reporting you missing. _

The last text was sent 7 minutes ago. Santana quickly typed out a reply saying she was okay but wasn't feeling so well. Brittany's concern for her only made her feel worse.

Her phone buzzed immediately after she pressed send.

_8:53_

_Thank God you're alright San! What have you got? Is there anything I can do?_

Santana typed 'no' but that Brittany could assign the class to form groups in preparation for the final presentation and then dismiss the class.

When she got a confirmation from Brittany, Santana made her way to the bathroom and shut herself in.

The cold shower didn't help much. She still wondered how she would tell Brittany. It'd be easy to blame her girlfriend for making her go out and get drunk and accidentally get kissed by a stranger. The argument didn't sound good in Santana's mind though, and she decided it wouldn't sound any better in actual words.

Finding no solution, Santana let herself drop to the cold tiled floor and cry.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she was in the shower. The cold water still ran over her back as she realized for the first time that she was freezing.<p>

"Kurt! How could you just _let_ her!"

"Brittany!" Santana said aloud before catching herself. No, she didn't want to see her right now. She wasn't ready.

"San, open the door."

_Too late._ Santana thought and refused to budge from her crouched position. "I can't Britt, go away."

It was weak, Brittany kept knocking.

"Let me in San, please. I'm sorry for going out with Max, don't be mad at me!"

No, this wasn't supposed to be happening, Santana banged her fist on the floor, frustrated. She was supposed to be apologizing to Brittany not the other way around. Brittany hadn't done anything wrong.

"She's going to be fine," Santana heard Kurt say.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom for who knows who long, she's not fine." Brittany snapped.

"Give her space Brittany, when she wants to come out she'll come out."

Santana chose that moment to unlock the door and walk through the heated conversation. She had resolved to get it all over and receive the consequences.

It came to her that maybe she was the one not ready for a relationship. She'd folded at their first problem.

"San," Brittany walked after her, halting her path with open arms.

Brittany's face was etched with worry and fear. "Are you alright?"

Santana didn't answer so Brittany pulled her in, wrapping her arms around her as tight as possible. She wanted Santana to feel safe, to feel like she could trust Brittany with her problems and that above all else, she would stand by her.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered, "I don't know where to begin."

"Clothes?"

Santana let out a nervous laugh, "preventing death from a cold is always a good step."

"That would never happen, I'd keep you warm."

"ahem," Kurt reminded them he was still in the room, "I'm just going to make some coffee."

He gave Santana an apologetic smile and left.

Santana finished getting dressed. Not bothering with undergarments, she pulled a comfy sweater over her head and slipped on some sweats.

"Can I look yet?" Brittany tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"Don't pretend you weren't looking the whole time Britt," Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany blushed.

"I didn't see anything, just your back - your very sexy back."

Santana saw Brittany gulp and step closer to her. She distracted herself by fixing her hair in a bun, a complete mistake. Brittany took advantage of the soft skin at the back of her neck and pressed light kisses up to her hairline.

"Stop," Santana muttered in a shaky breath. Her eyes were closed but she could see everything that happened last night projecting on her eye lids like a movie. This, right now, lips on skin and the tingling sensation felt too much like last night. Santana knew she had to tell Brittany before she chickened out.

"Britt, stop." This time Santana twisted her body so she was facing Brittany. Her breathing came back stronger and she knew it was now or never. "I have to tell you something about last night."

* * *

><p>Brittany hadn't said a word from the moment Santana said she'd gotten drunk to when she heard that some girl had kissed Santana and drove her home.<p>

"Please say something." Santana searched Brittany's eyes but couldn't tell what the other girl was thinking.

"You know I would never cheat on you Brittany, I was out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you and Max. I didn't want to think anymore so I got wasted. I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"I know, but it still hurts." Brittany swallowed back her tears. In some ways she felt it was her fault too. She tried not to imagine it, Santana flirting with a beautiful girl, slow dancing, the girl's lips on Santana's skin, on her mouth. They could have been making out on this very bed.

Brittany darted away, she needed air. All her words were stuck in her throat fighting each other to get out but none succeeding. "Breath, I just…I need to go."

"I understand," Santana said. She looked like someone who had been told the world was ending.

Brittany wanted to say that there wasn't anything to understand, she just needed oxygen. But Brittany was already walking out of the room and Santana was on the phone calling sick. Brittany heard a sniffle that she knew was not from a cold.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that bad," Kurt said the minute he saw Brittany's face. "She needed to let go for a night and she may have gone overboard but it hasn't hurt anybody, right?"<p>

Brittany realized Kurt had no idea what had happened. "Ask Santana," she said as she quietly closed Santana's front door.

She thought about going back to school, perhaps the classes would take her mind off of it all. She trudge through the snow all the way back to the steps of McKinley High then decided to walk past it.

* * *

><p>"That bitch! I swear on Prada I am not letting her get away with this."<p>

Kurt paced Santana's living room while she sipped cold coffee. She didn't even care to heat it up again, with the recent events she found it hard to care about anything at all.

"It won't do any good, Brittany will never come back." Her own words brought tears to her eyes. Reality was catching up fast now that her headache had receded. She'd let her heart get broken again, and this time it was her own fault.

"She still took advantage of you! I'm calling the police. That was sexual harassment."

"I flirted with her first," Santana mumbled. "Forget it Kurt, Thanks for being here. I'm going back to bed."

She felt weary and fell head first into her sheets.

* * *

><p>Brittany wandered about town all day. She reminded herself that it wasn't Santana's fault. Santana hadn't been unfaithful; some bitch took advantage of her. And the reason Santana was drunk in the first place was because of Brittany.<p>

She regretted going bowling now. If only they weren't fighting, Santana would have told her how she was feeling. That would have been enough for Brittany to cancel.

But no, she just had to make a point that her plan could work.

Brittany stomped her foot angrily making a deep print in the snow. What happened last night with Santana made her realize something, she was jealous. Santana was hers and no girl or guy or anyone was supposed to touch or do things to her that only she had the right to. She worried about losing Santana; she couldn't let this drive them apart.

The last week hadn't been good for them and Brittany missed Santana. She missed touching her, cuddling, saying sweet nothings in her ear, making her laugh, all the couply things they were so used to doing.

Suddenly, being here and not with Santana felt so wrong, so unsettling. Brittany began to walk faster with determination and purpose in each step.

* * *

><p>Santana tossed and turned but got no sleep. Her eyes were shut yet her brain was running at full speed.<p>

She was already thinking of ways to get Brittany back. They could do a romantic date, go dancing, Santana could write her an apology song, sex? That shouldn't even be on the list.

She couldn't deny how much she missed Brittany, not only the sex, but yeah the sex too. They usually had some way of getting each other off at least once a week, but in the past seven days she hadn't even kissed Brittany's cheek.

Santana groaned. Now that she had gone to _those_ thoughts, she couldn't turn herself off. In a quick flash she remembered Brittany's lips on her skin that morning and she shivered.

She hadn't thought of doing this in a while. Her hand crept down her stomach over her sweater. It would be so easy to let it slip under the elastic of her pants.

Playing with the band hesitantly, she licked her lips and let out a shaky breath. If she didn't do it she'd need a cold shower, she just took one and didn't want to take it again. Without another thought she guided her hand snugly under the soft fabric and closed her eyes.

She let her fingers wander over the skin of her apex and over her legs. She hadn't touched _there_ yet.

The stroking coupled with her imagining Brittany's fingers caressing her gently and lovingly caused her to moan and buck her hips. Brittany might never come back but Santana would keep every memory, every touch, and every look sacred in her heart.

Before long she was ready to get it over with. She lined her fingers at her entrance and pressed in slowly. The amount of wetness there didn't surprise her.

* * *

><p>She was almost there. She pushed herself to get there faster even though she was breathing heavily and sweating hard. Her whole body ached from the strenuous exercise.<p>

"Santana," Brittany burst through her front door, still in her boots. She wrenched them off her feet and threw them out on the porch before shutting the door.

All was silent. Santana wasn't in the living room or kitchen so Brittany made her way to the bedroom door which was closed.

She turned the doorknob. The room was dark, and as her eyes adjusted she saw Santana jump in her bed.

"Britt? What are you doing here?" Santana sounded panicked.

Brittany saw the flush on her cheek and the subtle movement of Santana's legs closing underneath the sheets. One arm hung awkwardly between her knees.

"Oh, umm. Were you…uhh..busy? I should have knocked…" Brittany shut up knowing if she said anymore the situation would become even more awkward.

"I was sleeping,"

"Right," Brittany wasn't convinced. Who takes sharp, heavy breaths when they've been sleeping?

"I'll go wait outside…"

"No," Santana interrupted her, springing from the bed at the same time. "Stay. Please? Don't go."

"Okay," Brittany let Santana lead her to the bed.

There was a moment of silence then, "I'm sorry," both of them said at the same time.

Santana shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for Britt, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you," Brittany looked Santana in the eye. This conversation was not going to turn into a blame game.

More silence.

"You know, you shouldn't be skipping class." Santana mindlessly began to stroke Brittany's hand that lay right next to hers.

"I have a reason," Brittany shrugged. "I miss you."

Santana smiled but quickly let it drop. "Are you…are we still…I guess I'm waiting for you to say something so that I'll know for sure."

"Know what, Santana?" To Brittany it seemed pretty clear she loved Santana. She'd said it a million times.

"…that you're breaking up with me."

"Why do you think I'm breaking up with you?" Brittany looked surprised.

"Because I cheated on you!" Santana said exasperated.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Santana," Brittany grabbed the hand that moved away from her fingers. "It happened, okay, but it wasn't because of you."

"I shouldn't have let it happen Brittany." Santana bit her lip in an attempt not to break down all over again.

"It doesn't matter."

Santana looked at Brittany incredulously.

"Do you love me?"

It didn't make sense for Brittany to ask something she already knew. "Of course I do." Santana answered immediately.

"Say it."

"I love you." Santana said confidently, keeping her eyes locked on Brittany's.

"Then it doesn't matter. Because I love you too, no one else matters."

Santana moved forward and Brittany was drawn to her. She let her lips lock with Santana's and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'd take it back if I could." Santana said apologetically.

"I would too." Brittany gave a half-hearted grin. "I still think it'd help us be together if I was openly friendly with Max. But I totally get your concern."

"I know Max pretends to look like he's not in love with me. But he is and it was a bit uncomfortable last night. The whole time I just wanted to be somewhere else."

"Where?" Santana asked teasingly, feeling the tension change.

"I don't know, maybe where your hand was when I came in?"

Brittany enjoyed the look of embarrassment on Santana's face as her comment backfired

"I…I wasn't doing a…anything." She stuttered.

"So if I smell your fingers they won't …."

"Okay, I was…"Santana wondered if she could command the sheets to turn into sinking sand.

"Do you want to finish? I won't mind helping."

Santana's jaw fell open involuntarily. Brittany smirked.

Before she could answer, Brittany's mouth was on her neck and Brittany used her body to push Santana's down.

"Wait Britt,"

"Can't," Brittany said between kisses.

"Date Max."

Both Brittany and Santana were surprised by Santana's quick decision.

Brittany shook her head. She knew Santana was just giving in to please her. "I won't do anything that hurts you," she said, "because then it won't be the best thing for us."

"No, I get it now," Santana stroked Brittany's hair. "It'll take the heat off us at school and take the pressure off hiding our relationship. It is for the best and I'm sorry I couldn't see it at first."

Brittany began to smile widely.

"I'm not over the moon about it but I'm okay with it as long as he knows…"

"…no extra benefits and that I'm in love with somebody else." Brittany finished Santana's sentence, "Now enough about him."

Santana nodded in agreement.

Brittany hurriedly kissed Santana hard on the lips then made her way down. Santana's legs opened easily and at Brittany's tugging, she lifted her hips.

All else left her mind when Brittany's tongue slid over her tightly wound nerve.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana sat at her desk, thankful it was over. Not the teaching part, no, Brittany was right about never quitting it. She was glad she survived her first day of whispers and rumors.<p>

Neither Max or Brittany were at the bottom of the social ladder, but they weren't the popular people either. Nevertheless, the minute they walked into school together, Max carrying Brittany's bag, the news spread like wildfire. The kids repeated it to their friends and by lunch time basically everybody knew.

Santana sat in the teacher's lounge which had become unfamiliar to her since she started eating with Brittany in a secret part of the McKinley's garden.

In her afternoon class she found out that Brittany and Max sat together for lunch. Melanie, one of her students, was gossiping with her best friend McKayla.

"She's lucky. Half the girls would die if he brought them lunch." The first said.

"He's not as hot as Tommy but he's definitely been to the gym. The girl looks like a model now that she doesn't wear pajamas' to school," They giggled

"I guess, he's had his eye on her for a while. Do you think they'll go to prom together?"

"Uh, duh! And if he doesn't ask, I will."

"Ewww, she's not a lezzie like you."

The rest of the class settled in and the girls stopped talking.

Santana thought she'd feel jealous or feel like throwing up but she was okay. From what she'd heard, Brittany was letting Max be a gentleman and the student body had done their job.

She wasn't even worried when she walked with Brittany to her car. Nothing had changed between them.

When they got in, Brittany pecked her on the lips and asked how her day was. Santana came up with 'same old same old' so she could ask Brittany about her day.

"It was weird, hearing people talk about me. Like now that I'm, quote unquote, dating a guy people notice I exist." Brittany's face scrunched.

"Did Max do anything that I can give him detention for?" Santana joked. Brittany smiled knowing exactly what Santana was fishing for.

"This morning I talked to him, minus the part about you and me. I told him I didn't want a relationship but that I enjoyed going out with him last night and maybe we could be the kind of friends that were close but not dating. I think he got it. He said he'd be with me in whatever way he could even if I could never love him. He even asked me who I was in love with."

"What did you tell him?"

"I sang him Undercover Love."

Santana looked surprised. "I didn't think you were a musical type girl."

"I only know it cause it's the most played song on Max's Ipod."

"So you're at _that_ stage already, listening to each other's music." Santana teased.

"You mean stage zero?" Brittany countered.

"Hey, it's a big deal. You don't even know what my most played song is, do you?"

Santana raised her eyebrow, challenging Brittany.

"I'm still working at it. We started at stage 10, so now I'm making my way backwards."

At that Brittany grabbed Santana's phone.

"Hey give that back," Santana made a small effort to grab the item while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh, my God! Everything is Original Broadway Cast or Original Movie Cast. _You're_ the closet musical geek."

Brittany plugged the Iphone into the speaker and pressed play. Defying Gravity began to blast.

"No, it's not what it looks like. Turn it off before I get depressed!"

Brittany clicked the pause button and looked at Santana curiously.

"You've been introduced to the 'Rachel Berry's most Amazing Playlist', courtesy of Rachel Berry. A few years back when I was at NYU, I got a surprise call from Rachel asking me to chauffer her to her audition because she was new to New York, stranded at the airport with no money. How she lost all her money is a story for another day."

Santana parked in front of Brittany's house.

"You have to finish telling me," Brittany pouted, "keep driving, please?"

Santana obliged feeling that Brittany just wanted some more alone time with her and she was perfectly okay with that.

"So, she called me. And for two days I had to put up with her. You know what her first comment to me was? She said my playlist was sad. That was when my girlfriend had just dumped me so duh. Anyways she said she had the perfect way of fixing it. I didn't think much about it until after two painful days I drove her back to the airport and kicked her out of New York. I was so happy; I went to look for the 'happy' songs Rachel had put in for me. I was horrified when I clicked on 'Rachel Berry's most Amazing Playlist'."

Brittany was laughing so hard and Santana couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"It made me want to kill Rachel Berry. I almost deleted the playlist on the spot. Then I figured out it was great listening for a depressing day. So now it's my go to 'depressed' playlist. The end."

"You're a terrible story teller." Brittany pouted. "No one likes a story that doesn't end with happily ever after."

"Oh pardon my mistake," Santana corrected herself. She never thought she'd admit it but she was totally whipped. "Years later, when my life was at its lowest and I was a single loser with a teaching job at her old high-school, I met a ray of sunshine that made me stop listening to that playlist. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. And I don't know how the story will end yet but I hope it ends with her and I living happily ever after."

Brittany had remained quiet the whole ride around the block, but her full attention was focused on Santana as she parked in front of Brittany's house once again.

"I know we've only known each other for three months and we've only started dating," Brittany began saying, "but I hope we make it to happily ever after. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. No one has loved and cared for me as much as you. And I've never loved anyone this much."

Without explaining herself further, Brittany grabbed Santana behind the neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Santana rested her head against Brittany's. She was breathless.

"That's a lot of love." She chuckled.

"I can always give you more, and in other places." Brittany replied cheekily and with a wink.

Santana turned dark red just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Santana became more comfortable with the idea of Max and Brittany. She'd seen their interaction on many occasions and truthfully, if she wasn't looking for romantic ideas she wouldn't have found any. Kids were always looking for the next 'who hooked up with who, or who was dating who,' and it had always been that way, which worked in their favor.<p>

Everyone forgot about the rumors of her and Brittany. It made things a lot easier. Although they couldn't sneak off for lunch or secret sexy times anymore, Brittany came around to her classroom or office more frequently and no one bat an eyelash.

Things felt like they were falling into place.

On her calendar, Santana had marked the last day of school at four more weeks. Then there was exam week and graduation week.

In one and a half months, they could be together openly. Santana began to tick off the days.

Every passing day felt closer to happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>More angst will follow but also more fun. There's prom, Halloween, important life decisions, and a crazy person still to come. <strong>


	16. Keeping us Alive

__**I wanted to get this out as soon as possible because I'll be busy for the next few days. I'll still try to write though. **

**Sorry about any errors, I'm so tired. My cousin got married today and I got home at 11:30pm. I just finished typing the last 2000 words. **

**Rosetoast - Same. Santana is going to be very sorry she flirted with that girl. Shit is going to bite her in the butt.**

**AB - The story wasn't abandoned, I was just taking a break and getting over writers block. I'm back for good now so expect regular updates.**

**Guest - Thanks for coming back to read even though you forgot about the story. I should have updated sooner so my bad.**

**lara - That's the goal but maybe there will be a twist and they all die instead ;p**

**nayalove - Angst makes the story keep going but I promise it'll be stuff Brittany and Santana deal with together. No cheating. **

**hlnwst - It's hard to hide something as big as a relationship so that's a lot of pressure. They still have a few things to work out. **

**M206 - Brittany is stubborn like that sometimes. If she hadn't gone then they wouldn't have gotten into a fight. **

**the mad twin - Thanks! I try my best to not make mistakes but I still do sometimes.**

**ovisnephele - surprise surprise! I'm not dead. Here's another update for fangirling so hard :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>

_Keeping us alive_

"Going to the…out!"

Brittany scolded under her breath at her near slip up. Dating Santana came with so many secrets.

For instance Brittany was giddy with excitement to go to the airport with Santana today to pick up Quinn and Beth. But it's not like she could just _say _that.

Her mom didn't know who Beth was even if she was just a kid. Sure Brittany could lie and say she was a girl she met at the park who had just returned from a long trip but that would just be one more lie that would come out one day.

"At this time Honey? Don't you have lessons with Santana?" Her mother looked up from the stove.

Ever since the accident, her mother had less work and spent more time at homes. Her leg would never be the same so the hospital made her an on-call nurse instead of a regular one. Brittany was glad to have her mother around more but with less income she was busier than ever selling her paintings.

It made Brittany happy that she could help her mother secretly. While her mom put her knitting skills to work hoping to make ends meet, Brittany put money in her mother's account from time to time when it might become a little low. Her mother never figured out how there was always just enough money in the account especially since she wasn't good at remembering numbers. So it was easy for Brittany to add a hundred dollars now and then.

Brittany snapped out of her day dreaming when her mother grumbled about letting the cold in through the open door and Brittany's habit of forgetting things. She looked at where she stood to where her hand grasped the doorknob, she didn't know how long she had stood there but the chill began biting through her sweater and so she shut the door. Santana wasn't here yet anyways.

"How is your leg feeling mom? Should I set the table for you?" Brittany walked into the kitchen and hugged her mom from behind. She had problems with touching other people but never her mother.

"Stop acting like you're 10 now Brittany, I can't move," Bridget scolded Brittany lightly.

"But I like hugging you mom," was Brittany's excuse.

"You're just cold from letting the wind through the door."

"And you're warm,"

A honk sounded then heavy footsteps on the porch.

"Is that Max?"

"Uh…yeah. Bye mom." Brittany kissed her again and ran to the door.

It bugged her that whenever someone came to see her, it was automatically Max. Her mother was happy she was finally going out with a nice boy even though Brittany had said a million times that they were just friends. Too bad that line was all worn out.

"Hey San," Brittany bounced all the way down the steps and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi to you too," Santana squeezed back, giggling at Brittany's enthusiasm. "You're never this happy to see me."

"Don't say that, I always am," Brittany whined, "But I'm excited that Beth and Quinn are moving here and that we're picking them up. Do you think Beth will like her room?"

"I'm sure she'll love it Britt. I don't even like dolphins and I'd kill to have that room."

"Okay," Brittany exhaled a giant breath, "let's show them their new house."

* * *

><p>Brittany knelt on her knees as Beth came running to her. Santana watched the embrace with a smile. Beth had never taken to her like she had to Brittany.<p>

She knew she wasn't the most loveable person but Beth looked at her with a permanent scowl.

Santana went to give Quinn a hug and help carry her luggage. She had to dodge the spinning duo happily making squeaky noises.

"Thanks Santana. Hi Brittany," Quinn gave her a side hug.

"Hi Quinn, you look pretty in the fur coat."

Brittany continued to carry Beth even though Quinn 'hinted' that Beth was a big girl now. Beth snubbed her nose at Quinn and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck tighter.

"What am I going to do with her?" Quinn grumbled.

"She's your spawn I don't think anything can be done about that,"

Quinn glared at Santana.

"Like mother like daughter," Santana sighed as they walked out of the terminal.

* * *

><p>Santana drove with Quinn sitting beside her, Brittany and Beth were playing tick – tack – toe in the back seat.<p>

They filled each other in on the latest gossip and Santana told Quinn everything that had happened at McKinley.

"Here we are!" Santana parked in the driveway.

"Come on! Open it Brittany! I want to see my room," Beth bounced impatiently in her seat. She tried to open the door herself but she wasn't familiar with Santana's fancy car.

Brittany set the girl free and followed her into the house, taking long steps to keep up with the short ones that were already ascending up the stairs.

"So, what do you think?" Santana hoped the set up was what Quinn had in mind. They talked in detail about the house, the furniture, the decoration the location while Quinn was in L.A. working out the last kinks of her move. It happened fairly fast even though it was expected.

Quinn had called Santana one day and said she was moving in a week. Santana had thought Quinn was crazy. She had no arrangements that Santana knew of because her future had been uncertain till only two weeks ago. That's why Quinn had called. Something urgent came up and they had to move right away.

It wasn't impossible. They _did_ live in Lima and since they grew up there, they both knew every house on every corner from one street to the next. Santana only had to do a bit of house hunting to find three houses Quinn might be interested in.

Santana gave the addresses and a brief description of the interiors and Quinn was able to make a decision. One house was too close to Lima Heights Adjacent for Quinn's liking. She didn't want the risk of Beth growing up with the same influences as Santana or so she had put it. Santana got even by saying Beth was already infected with the thug life and they crossed that house off the list.

The other was a large house which needed a bit of renovation and a large yard wildly overrun and unkempt. The mess was too much for Quinn's imagination without having to see the actual place so that was discarded. The only option left was a two-storey townhouse in the middle of town with a driveway and concrete filled area in the back. The place belonged to an architect's wife who was a semi-famous writer. The stylish house was built for her by her late husband. A year ago the woman had moved back to New Jersey but didn't put the house on sale. Santana described the place where the house was, between Police Chief Washington's house and the Chinese lady's pottery store. Quinn liked the location well enough, the building in between used to be an IT warehouse.

Santana had gotten in contact with the woman and explained Quinn's housing situation. The woman thought she'd never be able to sell the house because of its sentimental value but a year had passed and she no longer was opposed to the idea. Since everyone knew the house was off limits and no one had bothered making a bid, Santana and the woman decided on a price that thankfully was not over Quinn's budget. The next day the woman's lawyer came by and Santana finished all the paperwork.

"It's perfect," Quinn admired the modern and practical design of the house. The inside looked bigger than the actual floor space and the rooms were well concealed by the vast play of levels.

Santana lead Quinn to a room on left, just off the kitchenette. "This is your office." She slid the glass door aside and side stepped for Quinn to enter. It was decorated to show prestige and power even if it was small. The bold black leather talked on its own. Quinn had plans to start her own small PR firm and the house's design and location were perfect for that.

"I'm impressed," Quinn nodded her head at all that she saw. It wasn't only the office that was better than what she imagined; the rest of the house was decorated as if done by a professional. "If you ever need a better job than teaching you should try interior design.

"And I'm not just saying that." Quinn cut Santana off before she could brush it aside. "This house is amazing."

"You haven't seen upstairs yet," Santana drew the topic away from her. In truth, she had enjoyed decorating Quinn's house and having Quinn compliment her the way she did was giving her ideas.

They both walked up the stairs that appeared to reach a dead end but turned to the left and continued upward like a secret hole in the wall. It was almost like submerging from one world and emerging into a different one. Where downstairs the styling was formal and official, upstairs was homey and cozy. Plush floor cushions were scattered about the landing area that also served as a playroom and television room. In the corner were two wooden shelves full of Beth's books and a wooden chest housing her many stuffed furry friends.

"I love it," Quinn hugged Santana on impulse. "I love the colors, what do you call it?"

"Matte paint," Santana replied having learned the correct terminology from her girlfriend. "Up here was all Brittany's idea actually. You should see Beth's bedroom."

Her interest peaked, Quinn walked to one of the two rooms attached to the play area, a light pink door with a birdhouse clock attached to it assuming it was Beth's room.

Inside, Quinn gasped in wonder. The walls depicted the ocean, the forest, the sky. Without boundaries, the animals mingled like they were best friends. A monkey held a sword and commanded her babies on a back of a giant blue whale.

Above were all the constellations painted on an alluring dark sky dotted with clouds.

"They're florescent," Brittany quipped before going back to Beth's story based on Brittany's painting of how the dolphins flew high out of the water and used their noses to knock down apples for the horses to eat.

Everything else was perfect too.

Quinn insisted Santana and Brittany stay for dinner even though she was just ordering Kentucky Fried Chicken, Beth's latest addiction.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Brittany had to go home and have dinner with Bridget so they reschedule KFC and ordered Chinese instead. It was cute that Beth only wanted to have KFC if Brittany was sharing the meal.<p>

Santana suggested seeing if Kurt was free to join them. It was strange he always seemed so busy when most of his business was done via his website.

As predicted Kurt was busy but he said he'd drop by afterwards for drinks.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the brand new plywood dinner table with Beth, Santana tried to think of a conversation topic. Quinn had gone outside to take a phone call.<p>

"Do you like noodles?" Beth shrugged, uninterested.

Santana scolded herself immediately that she couldn't think of anything better.

"I like Fried Chicken too,"

"How much can you eat?"

They were talking about chicken but at least it wasn't awkward silence.

Santana took her time to think, answering very seriously. "Are we talking chicken wings or drum sticks or breasts?"

"buckets." It looked like Beth was adding _duh_ to the end of her unamused face.

"Well, I don't think I've had a bucket before. How many pieces per bucket?"

"It depends," Beth quickly looked to the living room to check that Quinn wasn't looking and then used her tongue to play with her straw. "If they're big pieces maybe 8 or 9, I've had a bucket with 12 before with lots of shriveled wings."

"Aha," Santana nodded, receiving the new information.

"If Brittany was here I could show you."

"And why only if Brittany were here?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Beth scooted nearer to Santana as if to tell her a deep dark secret. "Because, I can only eat half a bucket. I had a contest with Daddy one time. He did something called a dare which means something I have to do or all the other kids will laugh at me. The kids here won't of course, cus they don't know but I still want to do it and make Daddy proud."

Santana had a moment of rage that Puck had an amazing smart kid and he was an asshole.

"Okay…but why do you need Brittany?"

"I told you," Beth motioned with her hand that they already had that conversation but rolled her eyes as she explained again. Santana clearly had an understanding of a baby.

"I can't eat a whole bucket no matter how many times I tried so I need help."

"You could have asked Quinn…I mean…your"

"Mom's boring. She gets full after two pieces and besides she's always talking to Aunty Rachel on the phone and forgets that I'm in a competition. She doesn't understand that saving it in the fridge is cheating."

"So, you need Brittany to win?"

"Yeah, you'd be okay too I guess. That's why I asked how much you can eat in case you'r e like mom" Beth bumped her shoulders up and down, "but…"

"Brittany is a chicken monster who can use her giant teeth to gobble up everything… I know."

Beth nodded. Santana winked and resumed picking at her rice.

"You're a little bit fun Santana."

She didn't know why it made her feel so good but Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>By the time Quinn got back, Beth was gone to play finding the other half of her food along with Santana's company boring. Oh well. Kids are hard to please.<p>

"Sorry for leaving you by yourself, I'm such a terrible host."

"Berry?" Santana asked, ignoring Quinn's apology.

Quinn looked as if to ask Santana _how did you know? _But in the end she nodded.

"How is she?" Santana started lightly. She was going to get to the bottom of this _thing_ between them that had nagged her for a while. They really needed to work there shit out. She wondered if Rachel Berry was part of the reason Quinn had escaped L.A. at such short notice.

"She's good. She got picked up for another movie, a remake of Sound of Music."

"Let me guess, she's playing a German Soldier." Santana knew full well that Rachel got the role of Maria. Rachel wasn't Santana's favorite person but even she knew a star when she saw one.

Quinn laughed but fell silent, the scrunch on her forehead said she was worried about something. Her hands became distracted with clearing the table. The sooner the job was finished, the sooner Santana could force Quinn to talk so she grabbed a table cloth, cleaned the table then swept the floor while Quinn set out some glasses.

The doorbell rang just as the girls were done.

"Well, isn't it swell that you're settled here now?" Kurt gave Quinn a hug and a peck on the cheek. He hugged Santana and they moved to the living room.

"Of course I couldn't let you be Santana's only company in lonely Lima," Quinn breezed around easily fetching the glasses and pouring white wine.

"This place looks fabulous. I already loved the outside when I was standing in the driveway but inside is… I don't even have words. I can see you being really big."

"Santana did an excellent job,"

"I agree. When I came in to measure for the curtains there was nothing in here. Santana's really transformed it."

"Thanks you guys," Santana was flustered from all the admiration.

"Once you've started settling down you should give decorating a shot. You'll be surprised how much of a market there is for interior designers."

"That's what I told her Kurt, she should try her hand at it once she stops teaching."

Santana waved her hands in a _hold your horses'_ gesture, "Guys stop. My degrees are in a completely different field."

"Well, just look at me, I got a performing arts degree and now I have my own clothes line."

"See Santana, you can't want to teach high-school forever."

That part was true. Santana was ready to quit teaching teenagers.

"I don't know. I still want to teach, perhaps in a University."

"Will it be the same one Brittany goes to?"

Quinn glared at Kurt.

"Sorry that was not called for. I am a little intoxicated and you all know how that gets me talking." Kurt apologized.

The three brushed it off and continued talking about other things. The thought no matter how harmless had already planted itself in Santana's mind.

Two hours later, Kurt excused himself and Santana found she was alone with Quinn again.

"I'm just going to check on Beth,"

Santana nodded and sipped more wine. She became lost in her thoughts until the sound of Quinn coming back down the stairs drew her attention.

"She fell asleep watching cartoon network." Quinn resumed her seat on the couch across from Santana.

"Anything is better than Disney Channel,"

"You would know Mrs. Efron,"

"That was so long ago Quinn, I've moved on."

They both laughed at the memories of Saturday mornings debating who would get to date Zac and how Santana had the whole collection of High-school musical and every karaoke disc.

"It's been a great night Santana, thanks for staying for dinner, fixing the house and… everything. I think I need to rest now."

Santana knew Quinn wanted her to leave and she probably should since she had to be at McKinley early in the morning, but she really had to find out why Quinn had packed up and left LA in a flash.

They both remained seated sipping the last of their wine. Quinn didn't want to get up before Santana and she looked like she was in no hurry.

"Tell me why Quinn," Santana didn't have to address the topic, Quinn knew it was coming.

"You won't understand Santana, because I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"Admit it Quinn, you're in love with Rachel and you don't know what to do with those feelings. The reason you're here is because you're running away."

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "I'm not…I mean I appreciate her and I'd do anything for her but that's how friendships work right?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah," Quinn hesitated before saying.

"And when you were in LA, in the same city maybe in the same neighborhood, did you feel like your day wasn't great unless you talked to her in person or on the phone?"

Quinn hesitated again but nodded.

"You're not here because you don't know how you feel Quinn,"

Santana was trying to read her friend but there were too many masks.

"He came back,"

"Finn?"

Quinn made a brave effort to smile even though Santana saw pain of rejection.

"She's just as in love with him now as she was in high-school. I was going to tell Rachel about how I felt but Finn said he was back for good and I…I didn't stand a chance. I had to leave."

She began with a sniffle but Santana saw tears coming and moved to cradle Quinn just as the first drops slid down her cheeks.

"Hey, listen," Santana stroked her back, "I'm not going to tell you it was a mistake to hide your feelings or tell you you're a coward. You are a strong woman Quinn. You did what was best for you. I only wanted to know why you made such a quick decision to leave. Now that I know, I'm going to help you with everything you need."

Quinn cried like a baby into Santana's chest till she could cry no more. When Quinn calmed down, they said their good byes.

She saw Santana out and thanked her for being the friend she needed. They hadn't needed each other like that since high-school but Santana was glad some things never changed.

"It was us against the world before boyfriends and glee club, don't forget Quinn," she whispered before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Santana I have something to tell you." Brittany put her backpack by her seat and came to lean against her girlfriend's desk.<p>

"I have something to tell you too, but you first."

Brittany's face became serious, "I forgot to tell you when I went to bed last night. Sue was at my house."

"What? Why was she there?"

"I don't know, I asked mom but she wouldn't tell me."

"Was your mom upset or did she look worried?"

Brittany shook her head, "She was normal…I don't know if I'm looking into things but mom was like a school girl trying to keep a secret. Totally transparent so dinner was weird. It was like, I was trying to read her and she kept eying me…"

Santana rounded her desk and leaned beside Brittany, "Don't worry about it. If Sue told her about us, it'll be me they ship off, not you."

"That's worse." Brittany pouted. "I'll jump on the ship with you."

"You know they're sending me on a streamliner to hell right?"

"I don't care. I want to be with you."

Santana smiled shyly. When Brittany said things like that to her in her unrefined words, it sounded better than poetry.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"After class," Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand subtly as the students took their seats.

"Hey Britt," Max came in last wearing a boyish grin, "I went to your house but no one was there."

"I got a ride…with my mom." Brittany winked at Santana and went to her seat with Max following behind.

"Everyone please help set the tables in one corner and bring the chairs to the middle of the room please."

Chairs and tables screeched against the floor. Santana observed how Max put both his and Brittany's bag on his shoulder and then proceeded to order some guys around to get the job done faster. All the while, he kept stealing glances at Brittany.

"Alright, now I'd like everyone to grab a chair and sit in a circle with their group. Anyone who missed last class, please find a group to join. "

Brittany grabbed a chair and sat down just as Max came with two. Santana watched to see if Brittany would move to sit on the chair that Max brought for her. It ended up being given to a newbie.

"Good," Santana fetched a black bag from her desk. "In this bag are the names of some American classics. I expect at least half the class to have read them before. I need the group leader to draw one from the bag before I give further instructions."

Six students came forward including Brittany.

"After you pick a title, read it to the class."

Each representative dipped their hand into the bag and brought out a piece of paper. 'The Great Gatsby – F. Scott Fitzgerald' 'Moby Dick – Herman Melville' 'To kill a Mockingbird – Harper Lee' 'The Scarlet Letter – Nathaniel Hawthorne' 'Catcher in the Rye – J.D. Salinger', were all read aloud.

"Uncle Tom's Cabin by Harriet Beecher Stowe," Brittany finished.

Santana nodded and stood in front of the six representatives, facing the rest of the class, "During the next two weeks, I want everyone to read the book chosen by your group leader and work together to come up with an alternative ending. Everyone in the group must have a role in the story. You will have to write a script and submit a copy to me by the end of second week. The week after that, each group will perform for me and the rest of the class. Is everyone following?"

There were murmurs and nods of consent.

"Good and one more thing. Each group must end with an explanation as to why they chose to end the story that way. This project is fifty percent of your final exam, do it well. You can begin planning with your group members."

The rest of the time Santana sat back and her students actively discuss and delegate duties. She was filled with a feeling she'd never felt before, a good type of pride. Not a boasting sort of pride but satisfaction that in a few months time, she had been able to teach her students to appreciate literature and understand life a little more through the words. Even the football students and the kids that used to hang around doing nothing had consistently attended her class.

Brittany stayed behind as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Max quickly organized a team of boys to help put the classroom right again but Santana said to leave it for the next class.

"So Britt, after school you want to pick up the book at the library together?" Max flipped his cap backwards and high-fived the boys on their way out. He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, I have extra lessons."

"How about after that? I could bring you a copy and we could read it together at your place."

Brittany didn't want him to disturb her private time, but she had to admit she'd never get around to reading it unless she was reading it with Santana. It might be in their, and by that she meant her and Santana's interest if Max regularly came over to her house. If Sue was hinting about her and Santana's relationship to her mother, then Max's presence ought to remove any suspicions.

"Sure," Brittany responded simply. He nodded and lingered by her side. "I'll uhh…see you in economics class, just gotta ask Ms. Lopez a few questions about the project."

"oh, yeah sure," Max smiled at Brittany and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. "See you Ms. Lopez."

"Wow," was all Santana could say after the blatant display of affection.

"It's just friendly and I know what you're going to say."

"What?"

"He's getting too close and stuff,"

"Well, he's not even your boyfriend and he's already clingy."

"I feel bad I can't reciprocate his feelings."

"By all means do if you want to," Santana said with unintentional bite.

"San, you're turning green."

"I'm not jealous Brittany, why should I be when you're already mine?"

"Because you don't get to show everyone and Max is sort of taking liberties since I've friend zoned him. It still bothers you that we can't do that stuff in public."

"You're right," Santana sighed, "can you like wear a shirt that says hands off I'm taken?"

"Should I add a picture of you with an angry face to scare people away?"

"That'll do,"

They both giggled. A few students from the next period entered the room so Santana nodded to the door.

"Walk with me?"

As they headed out Santana informed the first arrivals that she'd be back in minute.

"So, what did you want to tell me? I was trying to guess the whole period but I don't think any of them were right."

"If we had more time I'd love to be humored." Santana lead the way to her office. "It's just something I've been wondering."

"You want to know if I had a teen pregnancy like Quinn. The answer is no."

Santana laughed, she knew Brittany was joking.

"I'm relieved to know that but no, that wasn't it. I was wondering if you thought about what you want to do after high-school."

"Oh," Brittany said as the office door closed. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

"It's a simple question Brittany. Are you avoiding it?"

"Come on, let's not do this San," Brittany backed Santana up to her desk and stood in between her legs.

Santana was momentarily transported to another planet when Brittany rubbed her hands up Santana's skirt.

"Britt it's not…"

Her words died on Brittany's lips. She kissed hesitantly at first but soon gave into the soft moans and gentle licks of Brittany's tongue against hers.

She angled her head so Brittany could kiss her deeper. She welcomed Brittany's hands on her body and over her breasts.

"We've got class baby," Santana breathed heavily. "I feel like a teenager all over again, sneaking out of class and getting it on with my girlfriend."

"I haven't begun to do anything to you,"

Brittany's husky voice was making her wet and that was unwelcomed when she still had hours to go before Brittany could do anything about it.

"Don't start something you can't finish Britt now get to class."

As they walked down the empty halls together, Santana sighed. She didn't get to talk to Brittany about what she planned to do. So weak Santana Lopez she scolded herself, she let Brittany make a move and then she couldn't stop following.

"Britt, I wasn't joking when I asked about what you wanted to do. We _are _still having that talk so you better start thinking."

"I know, I know," Brittany said monotonously.

Santana walked right into the economics class with Brittany.

"Sorry I'm late," Brittany apologized to the teacher and scampered to her seat next to Max.

"She was helping me carry photocopies Theo, sorry."

"No problem Santana," The teacher waved her off.

Santana nodded and took one last look at Brittany. Max was sitting especially close and Brittany seemed to be writing something.

* * *

><p>Santana put her pen down and checked the time. Brittany's classes were up in ten minutes, time for her to begin packing up.<p>

She stuffed her laptop into its bag and threw away all the notes she had written. No one needed to know she was practicing writing her resume.

When she stepped out into the parking lot, Brittany was waiting with Max sitting on the steps nearby.

"Hey," Santana broke through their conversation.

"Hi," Brittany sent her a controlled smile. It was hard not to act in love when that's all she was feeling. Santana's eyes found Brittany's and suddenly everything else was a fuzzy haze.

"Uh…well I'll come by at eight." Max got up and stood awkwardly on the stairs not sure if he should get any closer to the other two, "Later Ms. Lopez." He mumbled and left.

"Can we go to your car now?"

"Why the hurry?" They started to walk. Brittany didn't respond till they were both buckled in, "I wanted to kiss my girlfriend"

Santana broke into a smile; everything Brittany said made her heart flip-flop like jelly.

Brittany leaned forward, grabbing Santana around the neck and Santana let her.

Five minutes passed before they parted.

"You are amazing Britt, you make me feel amazing."

"I know the feeling," Brittany shyly tucked a hair behind her ear, "I feel it every day I'm with you."

Santana started on their regular route to Brittany's house.

"So now you're 24/7 buds?"

Brittany knew who Santana was talking about. "Let's just say he didn't take a hint, or a note, an excuse or a gesture."

"I assume there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Probably not," Brittany stared at the road, "he knows we're nothing more than friends but I still feel like he's trying."

"Does it annoy you or bother you?"

"Yeah, I feel like I've become the type of girl I used to despise. I don't know how they do it, bait guys for attention. I'm already bored of Max hanging around all the time. "

"Brittany, you're nothing like the other girls," Santana held her hand. "Just because you're not the nameless girl anymore doesn't mean you've become one of _them. _You're you and you should do what you want and stop doing anything when it becomes uncomfortable."

Santana parked in front of Brittany's house. "Think about it."

* * *

><p>Like every day of the past week, Bridget invited Santana to stay for dinner. Sometimes she would just for the pout and the giant smile Brittany gave her afterwards. Today Santana declined saying she had some assignments to grade.<p>

Brittany knew it was a lie.

In truth Santana didn't want to be there when Max came along and acted all charming. She didn't want to see Bridget look at the boy the way she should look at Santana.

"You're going to be okay right?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Have a good evening Britt,"

"San."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I promise I won't get drunk or anything."

"Like that's supposed to put me at ease,"

"Britt, I don't want to fight about this okay? Remember what I said in the car? Just think about it."

Santana gave Brittany a quick hug and was gone.

* * *

><p>Driving always helped clear her mind and if that didn't work she put the radio on full blast and rolled the window down.<p>

It was cold but it felt good. At least it made her forget for a while.

When she got home she pressed the button for her automatic door. Something caught her attention.

She parked and walked back down the driveway to pull the envelope from between the bars. A simple 'Santana' was written without any address.

Inside her house, after starting a bath and turning on the heater, Santana opened the envelope. She sat comfortably on her couch and spilled the contents on the coffee table.

Two movie tickets vouchers and a note. It read, "_I hope you haven't forgotten me yet. Let me help you remember. Meet me at Lima Cinema on Friday night, 9 o'clock. – C_

Santana was in no mood for games and puzzles, good thing this was not one. She looked at the vouchers with disgust.

The sound of her microwave dinner being done got her to stand up and head to the kitchen.

Only after her shower and dinner did Santana wander to her living room again. She went to turn off the lights and lock up. Her phone buzzed. She lit up along with her screen.

_I survived! We just read mostly. Can I call you?_

Santana typed back, _of course._

No sooner did she hop into bed when her phone rang to 'put a ring on it'.

"Hey," Santana said tucking herself under the sheets.

"Hey, are you alone?"

"Nope."

"Who are you with?"

"Let me see, how do I describe her? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" Brittany didn't interrupt her.

"She's smart, and cares so much for people she loves. She has the best imagination and together with her hands and a little paint she is magic."

"Sounds like I have heavy competition. I won't go down without a fight though."

"Really? What have you got?"

Santana loved it when they said silly things to each other and talked about nothing in particular. She never got bored of the random things Brittany said and she loved to poke, tease, and flirt with Brittany over the phone. They spent less time together these days but whenever they weren't together they texted or talked.

"Don't underestimate me Santana," Brittany said seriously, "a gal like me knows a lot from the streets."

"Sounds like you're all talk but no game. I'm going to go to sleep." Santana fake yawned.

"Wait before you go," Brittany let there be a pause.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me your address so I can visit you in your dreams?"

Santana quickly closed her hanging jaw. "Oh…" She tried not to sound totally sold.

"You think it's that easy? I just …someone left me movie tickets and a date invitation."

No sooner had she said it, Brittany fired back.

"Did you forget about your standing invitation to wind me up, play me and replay me again? It's better than a one-time ticket."

"Brittany Pierce! How crude for a lady to talk in such a manner…I hate to think of how many Misters and Misses have already complied with your witty words."

"I'm no fool darling, even in the words of Shakespeare English I sayeth this. No other has lain what is yours by right."

"That's not even… Brittany!" Santana laughed at the effort, "It's Elizabethan English."

"Technical takes the fun out of it."

"Never mind, just don't try it again." Santana continued to laugh. Brittany's words ran through her head on repeat.

"What did you do all evening San? I know you don't have any work."

"I did some thinking."

"That's as bad as work San. Where is the off button?...San?" Brittany said loudly when she received no response.

"It doesn't exist cause you always turn me on."

"That is the corniest line like ever. You have no game Santana."

"What! I…of course I do." Santana cried. That was an unacceptable insult. "I have so much game I _am_ the game I mean I totally know how to _score._"

"Still trying too hard and not listening enough."

"I only go hard to please you baby but I hear you."

"SAN! I'm trying to have a serious conversation!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I was getting in the groove." Santana cleared her throat to signify going into 'serious' mode.

"I was thinking how it's not my place to tell you what to do. We talked about this and both agreed to it so I shouldn't complain."

"Santana, forget about Max. If there's something you don't like that's bothering you I want to know. Don't beat around the bush."

"okay,"

"So what's bothering you?"

"Again I want you to do what you think is best. But…I don't want Max hanging around you. I think it's a bit much and he's stepping over the boundaries of friendship."

"Are you jealous San?"

Santana knew they both knew the answer to that. "Yes, is it wrong I don't want anyone else flirting with my girlfriend?"

"No."

They both remained silent, thinking of how to begin tackling the problem they put in the open.

"I have an idea. It's actually kind of romantic."

"For…"

"Us of course!"

"Oh, okay cus we were talking about him and then you said romantic and I automatically thought you had …"

"Santana you're rambling."

Santana sucked her lips in then grinned. She realized Brittany couldn't see her. "Sorry, go on?"

"You find us a way to get out of town, just the two of us and I'll do the rest."

"What does that even mean Britt? And how does that do anything for our situation?"

"Do you trust me?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Santana answered automatically.

"Then trust that this is going to work out if you do your part."

"So, you're not letting me in on the plan?"

"Nope," Brittany laughed, "it won't be special if I do."

"Are you tired?" Santana yawned for real.

"Tired of waiting to see you."

"You're starting it again Britt?"

"Nah, just maybe help you finish."

Santana couldn't believe Brittany was such a smooth talker. Brittany could get into anybody's pants if she tried. The thought made her shake her head. She shouldn't be thinking of getting into pants when Brittany had suggested…

"Well, I didn't know you were ready to do it on the phone."

"I'm not actually; Tubbs is still in the room. I don't want him to lose his innocence too early."

"Right." Leave it to Brittany to start talking about phone sex and end with her cat's innocence. "I'm going to sleep now. I miss you."

"I miss you too. If we go early tomorrow can we…"

"Brittany, you know the janitor will suspect something if we're there before he is."

"Hmm," Brittany huffed, not getting her way.

"Before our review time how about we take Quinn and Beth to the park? We could try to sneak something then."

Santana shivered with want from her own suggestion.

"Now I'm going to bed thinking of all the ways we can do it behind people's backs."

"And now you're making me thinking about it. I love you baby."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"No, the other part."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." Brittany said with the biggest smile. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Santana hung up; nothing could dampen her mood tonight. Before closing her eyelids Santana put one more thing on her mental checklist.

Find some way to get her and Brittany out of town.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana got a text from Brittany to by-pass picking her up. It was pretty obvious who had taken the liberty to show up at her doorstep.<p>

She wasn't in the best of moods when Gertrude found her unlocking her office door.

"Santana, I have some good news to share with you!"

She plastered on a smile that could not compete with the absolute joyous one her colleague radiated. "You know I've been three months pregnant, and I had my appointment with the doctor yesterday…guess what?"

"You're having twins?" Santana laughed with fake amusement. She just really needed to get into her office.

"Well, I don't know if we're ready for that yet but no, we're having a baby boy!" Gertrude squealed and bounced in place. All that was missing was the hand flailing.

"Wow so does this mean you're getting married soon?"

"We're thinking of it…you don't have to worry, I'll send you an invitation for sure."

"Thanks," Santana said not at all worried about it, "I have to put my things in my office. Talk to you during lunch?"

"Oh, sorry I was holding you up I just couldn't wait to tell you about my boy."

"No problem," Santana wished Gertrude would just leave. It seemed her wish was finally being granted.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you," Santana tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. "Since I'm heavily pregnant and all and shouldn't be doing heavy work, could you maybe help put up the event posters around the school?"

Gertrude was barely showing but she couldn't say no to a pregnant woman. It's not like she'd ever been pregnant but Quinn never needed special treatment until the day she popped Beth out.

"Sure, where are they?"

"Oh this is great," Gertrude giggled happily all the while rubbing her belly. It looked weird since it was barely a bump.

"They're in my office; we can pick them up after lunch. There are quite a few announcements, so make sure one of each is put on the announcement boards and then the rest can go anywhere else in the school."

"Okay," Santana tuned back in, she just wasted two minutes of her precious time hearing nothing. "See you."

Gertrude waved and walked down the hall until she found another teacher and had to tell her about her good news too.

* * *

><p>It was the end of another tiring day. She'd helped her students discuss their project and had given them guidelines and ideas. Again she noticed how Max tried to assert himself in an effort to impress Brittany. Santana read her body language that remained neutral.<p>

And now instead of being able to head off early she had to put up posters. Gertrude wasn't kidding about it being back breaking work. By the time she posted the eight events on announcement board and walked all around school putting the rest up at random, she was sweating. There were still more posters and some places Santana hadn't gone to yet but her phone buzzed, she knew immediately it was Brittany. She decided to take the rest home and finish pasting them tomorrow.

"Hey Britt, I'm on my way." Santana shuffled her bag and the papers in her arms.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany met up with Beth and Quinn at the park. Brittany right away got dragged into the pirate ship.<p>

Santana and Quinn strolled around the large lake in the center of the park. They talked about how Quinn was settling in and how her mother was going to introduce her to some promising prospects.

"She's really trying to help; I don't think she'll ever stop making it up to me."

"For kicking you out?"

"Yeah, I'm invited to a dinner party hosted by the Governor of Lima. I hope I can network and get a few clients."

"You're going to have no competition especially with your mother backing you up."

"Thanks."

The two walked in silence for a while.

"How are you doing?"

"Much better, it feels like a fresh start. I've been so busy with paperwork and keeping Beth at bay I don't have time to think about …other things."

"I'm glad for you. And if there's anything I can do, let me know."

They came back to the playground where Beth and Brittany were in the middle of a snowball war. Not many other kids were around but the ones that were joined the battle.

Without warning a snowball hit Santana right over her left breast. Her mouth widened and as she looked up at the perpetrator she saw Brittany, flush in the face, jogging towards her.

"Excuse me miss," she was a bit out of breath, "that must have been cold. Can I help to warm you up?"

"Wow, Santana I say someone is _hitting _on you." Quinn held her hand up to high-five Brittany.

"Why is it that my friends are never on _my _side?" Santana brushed the snow and wetness of her clothes.

"Santana if I wasn't on your side I'd be telling Brittany to run before it's too late."

"You're impossible Quinn,"

The banter was interrupted by Beth tugging on her mom's hand. "Can I have Brittany back? The dessert pirates are attacking our ship."

Quinn looked to Brittany.

"She means the deserters. We had a mutiny and then a little accident with the canon. Sorry San."

"Sure Captain Jack Sparrow, leave the helpless victim."

Brittany perked up, "you want to play?"

Before she could say no another snowball hit her. It was much smaller but still did its damage. "If you're not for us then you're against us." A snowball was hurled at Quinn, "you too Ms. Fabray."

That was the beginning of the greatest sea battle of all time.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good time?" Brittany asked as Santana drove them to Brittany's house. They had fought valiantly, took the ice bullets, rolled in the snow and stuffed it into each other's faces.<p>

Santana had to admit she hadn't had fun playing in the snow since she was little. "I had a great time Brittany. I guess I have you to blame."

"You should be more like a kid sometimes. The pastor at my old church used to say it all the time. I thought it was silly cus who wants to be kid? Everyone wants to be a grown up."

"The grown up life is hard," Santana climbed into the back seat. She had an extra shirt to change into. "Everything is more complicated."

"If I could choose, I'd be a kid again, forever."

Santana laughed. "You say that now that you know. Sorry to tell you, it's only going to get worse from here."

"Not everything is bad San."

Brittany turned in her seat and was immediately met with a handful of papers.

"Don't look Britt!"

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen." Brittany whined.

"I know, but you're supposed to be looking out for creepy people."

Brittany ignored Santana's wishes and grabbed the papers from her hand.

"You're done." Brittany pouted. Santana was finishing the last of her buttons. She climbed over into the driver's seat.

"And you're not to be trusted."

"What are these?" Brittany turned her attention to the papers in her hands that she recognized as posters now.

"You know Gertrude is pregnant now right?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I think everyone knew from day one."

"This is her delegating her responsibilities to me in the name of being too pregnant."

"She's barely showing," Brittany laughed, "One of the wives at the air force base who lived next to us was doing laundry and cooking up till her delivery day."

"Some people like special treatment," Santana shrugged. "Anyways, I haven't finished putting all the posters up."

"uhuh," Brittany hummed, looking at all the headlines inviting people to be a part of something.

"What's this?"

"Where?" Santana darted her eyes to the poster on Brittany's lap. She was reading it carefully. "Oh, are you interested? I didn't get a chance to read the details."

"It's a nationwide dance contest for half a million dollars and a scholarship at CAPA, the California Academy of Performing Arts."

"Is that something you'd want?" Santana tested, "to go to University?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Brittany looked at Santana, hoping she wasn't saying the wrong thing. Santana was a teacher and had a master's degree. It wasn't difficult to figure she'd encourage Brittany to go into higher education.

"I'm not suggesting anything or pushing you in any direction, okay Britt?"

"But you think University is a good choice."

Santana shook her head. She didn't want Brittany to think that higher education had to be the next step. She already knew Brittany was exceptional at a few things and with the right connections, Brittany could go far without having to get a degree.

"No, not if you don't think it is. But we both should know what you're planning to do."

"Why is it so important to know now?"

Clearly Brittany wasn't planning on going to college if she was asking that question.

"Because, you have to apply to collage soon. The time frame is closing and if you're planning to go to college we need to start looking right away."

"I don't know if I want to."

"Okay, say you didn't go to college, what would you do?"

"I've gotten more orders for my paintings recently." Brittany shrugged.

"So you want to paint full time?"

"I like painting but it's not my dream."

Brittany didn't have to say what her dream was, the way she stared at the poster in her hand spoke for her.

"I think you should go for it." Santana said as they reached Brittany's gate. "Scholarship aside, it'd be a good place to start getting known in the dance world.

"Do you think I'm good enough?"

Santana nodded without thinking. It was a no brainer. Santana had watched Brittany dance countless times, each time was more amazing then the last.

"I think you can win the damn thing Brittany." Santana left a kiss on Brittany's lips before getting out of the car. "You have a few days to decide, take your time to think about it."

They walked together up the stairs to the porch. Brittany wiggled the knob and found it was open.

Inside was toasty and warm. Brittany hastily took off her snow damp scarf and sweater.

"Darling!" Her mother called with a strange enthusiasm. "There's something we need to talk about."

Brittany was puzzled; she looked towards Santana standing stiff as a statue against the door. She followed Santana's glare into the living room where she found none other than Sue Sylvester sitting by the fire sipping tea.

"What's this all about mom?" Brittany said defensively.

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh, Santana I forgot you'd be here..."

"I can leave," Santana finally found her voice. She stood up straight and reached for the door.

"No nonsense, it's good that you're here,"

Brittany conveyed a look of worry to Santana and silently asked if they should make a run for it on the count of three. But it occurred to her that running might make them look suspicious for something they were definitely doing.

"Is there something I can help with?"

"Ah, if it isn't my best example of success," Sue piped up. "Why don't we all have a seat and I'll tell you why I'm here and not at home with my giant Bengal tiger furs."

It surprised Santana that Sue was not only being civil but even complimentary towards her. Something else must have brought her here, something that Sue was more interested in than outing her to the whole town as a pedophile. Still, Santana couldn't grasp Sue's angle.

"I'm here to offer Brittany a chance of a lifetime. Look at Santana Lopez and her success. She has so much potential to be great but she chooses to sift through the mud of Lima for gold that does not exist. But that is not my point."

Brittany sat on the edge of her seat, greatly anticipating what offer Sue would give her. Santana just wanted Sue to spit it out already without having to target her.

"If Brittany joins the Cheerio's again, I can guarantee a scholarship to Ohio State University. Bridget is on board and I don't see why anyone in this room should object. So Brittany, I expect you to pick up your uniform tomorrow morning, my office."

Sue placed her cup down on the table right next to the saucer and stood up. She straightened her track suit and thanked Bridget for the tea.

"Sue, you're not even going to discuss this with Brittany?"

"I just did," Sue spoke to Brittany, "tomorrow my office."

The door closed and silence reigned. Bridget looked at Brittany with expectancy in her eyes. No doubt as an unemployed mother, the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"So Brittany, isn't it great?"

Santana could see the sparkle in Bridget's eye and the storm on Brittany's face.

"It's…" Brittany trailed. Things were happening too fast. She didn't even know if she wanted to go to college, yet that seemed to be the path presented to her - Two of them in one day.

"I can't mom," she said almost in a whisper. If she said it softly it might not do so much damage, her mom might not be so disappointed in her.

"Honey, you can't turn it down, you'll never get another opportunity like this again. Santana tell her." Bridget reasoned.

Santana remained quiet. It was Brittany's decision to make.

"I'm…I want to do this." Brittany handed her mother the poster crinkled in her hand.

"Brittany I know you love to dance," her mom sighed, "But dancing isn't going to put food on your table. In the future I may not be able to provide for us; then what will you do without a college degree? You won't be able to get a job."

"I'll win the scholarship to CAPA." Brittany replied firmly, her heart set on taking the first steps to making her dream come true.

Bridget shook her head. "How could you be so foolish? You're giving up a guaranteed scholarship for a one in a million chance."

"Because, that one – in – a - million chance means more to me than a scholarship." Brittany said with finality, her eyes stayed trained on Santana till she got up and ran to her room. She wasn't sure if it was the right decision but she had decided and now it was Santana's turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the story is moving a bit slow. I like to make sure I don't leave anything out during the build up. I promise next chapter will be more exciting. HALLOWEEN! (Late to the party but still, I want to write it)<strong>

**Thanks for all the comments and feedback!**


	17. To Dance or not to Dance

_Chapter 16_

_To dance or not to dance_

Another Saturday, another school board meeting Santana can't get out of. There's really no reason they can't do this on a weekday. Just because Figgins slapped 'urgent' in the first line of the memo doesn't mean it can't wait for Monday.

Santana stopped reading when the words 'Halloween' popped up.

"Babe, I gotta go." She let Brittany kiss down her jaw line to the top of her breasts. This was why Santana loved the weekends. She got Brittany all to herself.

"But I want you to stay," Brittany gripped Santana by the arms and held her down firmly to back up her words. Her bottom half pressed against Santana, naked, under a heavy quilt. She sucked lazily on a sensitive breast and made her lover moan.

Ever since the 'scare' they'd become more cautious doing couples activities. They were never seen together at school except for when Santana drove Brittany home. In the Pierce house, Santana didn't stay longer than necessary and Brittany never came to her house.

Backseat sex was something they enjoyed every Saturday and often several times throughout the day. Santana would drive them far away to where only trees and the wind witnessed their times together. Bridget mostly spent the weekends cleaning and going out with her nurse friends so Brittany was free to do as she pleased.

"Believe me, I'd love to stay here and kiss you." Santana pressed her lips under Brittany's ear. "Listen to you pant all day," She moved lower. "Feel your sweat on my skin."

"Don't start something you can't finish." Brittany squeezed her legs together and shut her eyes.

"I promise I won't be long."

Brittany raised her neck and pouted. "Okay, don't forget about our appointment this afternoon."

"I won't,"

Santana got dressed as did Brittany. A bra was thrown in Santana's face and a sweater thrown back at Brittany.

* * *

><p>All the teachers were already there when Santana arrived. It seemed the discussion had been underway for a while.<p>

"Sorry," She took the only vacant seat. Unfortunately, it was next to Gertrude.

"We were choosing who was going to man which stall on Halloween night," the pregnant woman whispered. "I got the drink stand."

"Does that mean everyone else already picked?" Santana whispered back.

Gertrude nodded with an apologetic grin. "The only stall left is the vampire bite booth."

"What the hell is that?"

She said it a bit too loud.

"That would be your stall miss Lopez," Principle Figgins raised his voice, "and you would know if you hadn't come late."

"I had to take care of some things, it's a Saturday. I had laundry." She shrugged.

It wasn't completely her fault that Brittany got her to drive through McDonalds for giant fries and triple cheese burgers. Licking mustard off each other's faces might have also taken extra time, she hadn't really been counting.

"Laundry or a hot dude you've been hiding." Roger snorted and slapped hands with another teacher, Larry.

"Why are you so interested? Give me your number and I'll give it to some 'hot dude'." Santana lashed.

"Now you're asking for my number? Oooh," the guys continued to laugh and pat each other on the back.

"You know what? I'm leaving. I won't take harassment in the workplace and if you don't do anything about it Figgins you'll have to let me go." Santana stood up and clicked her heels to the door.

"Wait…Ms. Lopez; stay until the meeting is over. There will be no more disrespectful comments." The latter was said to the two young men.

Santana turned dramatically, whipping her long hair over her shoulder. She resumed her place with poise.

"To answer your question Ms. Lopez, the vampire bite is like the kissing booth but instead of kissing there will be uh, necking."

"Cause that will be such a hit." Santana rolled her eyes. "Who's going to pay to suck someone's neck."

"We could uh, maybe put a layer of strawberry jam?" Nerdy Theodore suggested. "That will add to the budget though."

"Can we not have it at all?" Santana pleaded.

"Then what will you do?"

"I'll, umm make sure everything is going smoothly – check for alcohol and weapons and stuff."

"That is impossible Ms. Lopez; our sponsors are expecting eight booths. We can't just decide to get rid of one. If you can't think of a better replacement then we are going with the vampire bite." Figgins was firm. "Now, let us talk about who will be on the pumpkin voting committee and most creatively dressed committee."

The meeting dragged and every time Santana tried to call an end to it another point would pop up. Under the table she sent texts to Brittany, apologizing for making her wait.

"I think we've discussed everything." Santana spoke up. There was a debate going on about whether condoms were acceptable to use as decorations and it didn't sound like a solution would be reached.

"I have an appointment at the…new public relations office and I don't like making bad impressions. If there's anything else you discuss Maggie can send me the memo."

"Hold on, not so fast," Figgins said as Santana was pushing herself off her chair. "You have until Wednesday to tell me what you will do instead of the vampire bite. Everything must be finalized on that day."

"Okay," Santana cracked a smile "See you all Monday," she said to no one in particular.

Santana was so glad to finally be free. She texted Brittany to be ready for her and hurried out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled her safety belt off, flinging it off her shoulder. Her hand went immediately to pull the door open. Over her shoulder, she saw Brittany was not following. She sat looking at her hands.<p>

"What's the matter Brittany?" Santana shut the door and faced her. Brittany fiddled in her seat.

"I'm not ready,"

Santana settled back into the cushion. She racked her mind for the reason why Brittany was so unsure of herself. How could Brittany not be ready? She had been ready for days!

The first day Brittany had decided she'd find a partner; her enthusiasm could not be controlled. She wanted to go that very day to the studio but Santana wouldn't let her sacrifice her studies.

"On Saturday," Santana had promised. It was only three days away anyways. Brittany pouted and whined every time she got a chance to. She knew that was Santana's weakness, Santana knew it as well and she almost gave in.

"I don't understand Britt," Santana took the girls hand red from wringing. "This is all we've been talking about for days."

"What if I don't find anyone who can work with me? I'm not exactly normal."

"Britt," Santana held her hand tighter, "there's nothing wrong with you."

"Of course there is! I have a condition…and every time I think about it, I get worse."

"Then stop thinking Brittany, look at me." Santana held Brittany's face firmly so their eyes could meet. "You're scared, and you have every right to be but that is the only thing keeping you from walking through those doors."

Brittany's eyes sagged along with her spirits. "What if I can't find someone to work with?" her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Santana couldn't be mad at Brittany for feeling the way she did. Brittany was speaking from a real place of uncertainty.

"Listen," Santana said softly, "you don't have anything to worry about. You are amazing, you're special. When you dance the world stops in awe because the way you move is so beautiful."

"In there," her eyes shifted to the building for a flittering second, "there is someone perfect for you."

"This could change my life San," Brittany whispered, "If I make it…it's all banking on somebody in there."

Santana understood. If Brittany made it to California then her life would change too. She'd be forced to choose between staying and following Brittany. Everything she knew was here but there would be nothing of worth in Lima if Brittany left. She couldn't decide if it was right or wrong to put her whole future on someone else, yet there was no way she was letting Brittany leave her and she'd never leave Brittany.

She felt the same way she did upon moving back to Lima for her mother's funeral. Her stay in Lima had been out of necessity to finalize some last bits of her old life, she never meant to stay, only to bide her time. And then Brittany came along, that's when it became a choice. Brittany was her only anchor to the life she had once known, beyond that she would be as lost as the girl forging her future. It was an exciting prospect though, to forge their futures together.

"It could change my life too," Santana admitted, hoping Brittany would feel better that she was not alone.

"But I'm not scared." She gave her widest smile, "no matter what happens, it won't change you and me."

"You know you'll always have me right? Even if I have to be your dance partner, although let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Brittany cracked a smile. They were words of romance but Brittany knew Santana meant them with her whole heart.

"We don't have to be afraid of anything because we'll be together. That's something I _do_ know."

Santana let Brittany pinch her nose and exhale a heavy laden, breath. "Okay, I can do this." She felt her heart pick up speed as Brittany leaned in and soft lips enveloped her own.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand, their arms swinging to a tune from Santana's smiling lips.<p>

Up the steps they went, into the large area for class registrations. The front desk was occupied by a friendly co-worker of Santana's.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here today." The paisley patterned sweater suited cheery woman well.

" Marlena, I haven't seen you in a while too."

The other woman put her pen down and gave Santana an 'over the desk' hug. Santana wasn't much of a hugger but this woman sure was it was her compulsory greeting. Santana pulled away and asked if many students had signed into dance class that day.

"We've got a nice full sheet," Marlena flipped through a stack of papers attached to her clipboard, "so all the rooms should be opened."

"But don't worry, there's plenty of room for…" Marlena's voice trailed off as her eyes attached to Brittany. They swept her from top to bottom. Santana didn't think Brittany would be uncomfortable with Marlena's gaze but she felt Brittany loosen her hand and nearly pull away. Brittany's hand stayed firmly attached to her though, as Santana reassured Brittany with a gentle squeeze.

"Marlena, this is Brittany. Brittany this is my friend Marlena."

"It's Marley, please. Santana seems unable to call me that."

"I just think Marlena is nicer," Santana shrugged.

"Thanks," Marley ducked her head. "So umm, is Brittany…"

Santana knew exactly what Marley was asking. The only reason any of the volunteers at the Youth Recreation Center would bring someone in was to enroll them in one of the programs for wayward teenagers.

"No, nothing like that, Brittany's my…we're…" Santana hadn't planned on what she was going to say. She only wanted to clarify that Brittany was not some roadside delinquent she picked up.

"Oh, you two?" Marley drew a horizontal line in the air between them. "I…she just looked young, that's all."

Again Santana was stumped.

"I'm 19 so I guess I'm not old," Brittany joked. The words made Santana's stomach churn.

"Well," Marley looked like she didn't know what would be an appropriate thing to say given the situation. "At least she's not in high-school." She gave a nervous laugh and looked at the two for confirmation.

Somehow the lack of response from both Brittany and Santana made her realize that she had just opened Pandora's box.

"Oh so…she,"

"You can't tell," Santana blurted before the words of denial could slip off her tongue. "Please."

Marley nodded immediately, "no, of course not…that would be wrong."

"Thanks Marley," Santana cleared her throat and looked at Brittany for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. Brittany stood stone still.

The ticking sound of the clock filled the awkward silence.

"Well, ummm, nice seeing you." Santana smiled.

"Yeah, it's always nice to chat with you. Maybe we could catch up sometime…over lunch or dinner…whatever works for a teacher."

"Sure," Santana agreed and lead Brittany past the desk and down the hall. She completely missed the look of unbelief on Brittany's face.

Santana let Brittany pick which room she wanted to start with first. She noticed how Brittany barely grunted in response as her eyes went from door to door. Brittany was being uncharacteristically quiet again but that could be from the slight scare they just had or the nerves coming back. Either way, Santana would talk to Brittany about what just happened.

She was shaken up by how quickly Marley had caught on to them. It could have been the hand holding, or Marley could have really good gaydar, but Santana realized that Marley was the first person who was not a close friend to know the truth. She wondered if Marley would keep her word. Maybe a lunch or dinner conversation was in order to make sure Marley kept it to herself.

The large room with four mirrored walls was already alive with music and dance. Santana had only been here once before she showed it to Brittany. It was happenstance really. She got lost trying to find a room change and had by chance poked her head into one of the dance rooms. Which one, she couldn't remember anymore. But she remembered it was dark, and the walls had echoed back her 'hello'. She noticed the mirrors on all four sides before realizing it was a dance studio, like the ones she'd seen at NYADA when Rachel dragged her to watch her practice. Santana didn't think about the room again until she found out Brittany loved to dance.

"Ms. Lo P," Santana was startled back to the bright room. Brittany was no longer holding her hand or anywhere near her. Instead a spider of a boy was holding her shoulder.

"Crey," Santana was surprised for the second time to see _this_ boy in a dance studio. "What are you doing here?"

"Practicing some moves, I could show you a thing or two." He winked playfully.

The last time Santana had learned some 'moves' it took her a long time to get right. Dancing that these kids did was far more advanced then what she'd learned in glee club choreography. She wasn't ready to make a fool of herself, especially in front of Crey.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm afraid my blundering will make it into one of your poems."

"I wouldn't make it sound bad; you know you loved 'Ms L to the P'"

"I did love it." Santana smiled remembering the first time she'd met Crey and heard the words 'I could show you a thing or two.'

It was her first day teaching poetry at the Youth Center and she asked each teen to introduce themselves. The boy sat at the back cap and earphones on.

'Excuse me, you in the back…uh, what's your name?'

The boy looked up and beamed, 'I'm Craze – Z, better than Jay – Z got the rhythm and the beat gonna rhyme from my seat'

"Craze – Z," Santana wrote next to the only unticked name 'Christopher'.

"What's your name Ms. or is it Mrs.?" He asked in return. Santana hadn't given her name yet she realized.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yet," Santana said, "My name is Santana Lopez, I'm not here to teach you or tell you the 'right way' to do things. I just want to be the person you come to for an honest opinion. I want to help you develop your English and literacy skills in the right direction, and I really hope everyone has fun in this class and is one hundred percent true to themselves because the most beautiful thing about language is being able to use it to express yourself and your ideas and share it with others."

"Well then Ms. L P, I think I can show you a thing or two, just for your honest opinion."

Santana had a small dislike for his forwardness and what she thought was arrogance but she let him go on. He proceeded to spout out a poem about her titled 'Ms. L to the P'. It was almost word vomit but it made sense and managed to be hilarious.

From that day on, he was her personal favorite because he had no filter and seemed to talk in rhymes as if that was the way he spoke from birth.

"Ms. L P?"

"Oh, sorry I got caught up in a thought."

"I was just gonna say I gotta go, my boys are here so that's my show. Come around to room three, if you want to see some freaky." He picked his hat off his head of curly hair and set it back, bowing and waving like a gentleman.

Santana smiled and waved at him as he left. He was one of the few people who could put a genuine smile on her face. Everything about him was ridiculous, if he were born in the days of courts and castles there was no doubt he'd be a jester. What skinny, curly haired white boy liked to rap and dance. If Santana didn't know him, she would have never believed he could but in a place like this, there were so many people with unexpected talents.

That's what she loved about the Youth Center. Before Brittany, coming here was the only thing that made her happy. She loved the diversity and the friendship that could happen with no boundaries in place. Although she didn't have much time, she tried to volunteer as much as possible. After helping out in the different activity rooms, art, sewing, drama, Santana decided to dedicate two evenings a week to teach poetry, something that was still missing from the activity schedule. Santana always felt fulfilled after an evening with creative minds.

In the far corner, Santana sunk to the floor out of the way of any dancers. She watched Brittany take tentative steps towards a group of dancers. She began a stretching routine as she smiled and made eye contact with the other guys in the mirror. Brittany was better at getting people's attention and opening doors of conversation than she thought. A lot had changed from that day Santana saw her as the unconfident spec in the crowds. Brittany had a lot more confidence in herself even if she wasn't throwing herself onto everyone she met. She didn't give herself enough credit.

The teenagers began talking so Santana passed the time with plugging her earphones in her I-pod and blasting the music louder than that playing on the studio speakers. She closed her eyes and drowned everything out.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before she felt someone's presence beside her. She flipped an eyelid open to be met with a pouting, <em>sweating<em>, Brittany. The earphones were popped out of her ears.

"Hey baby, has it been that long?"

Brittany shook her head, "Just about forty minutes."

The expression written on Brittany's face said she hadn't found anyone to compete together.

"Do you want to leave now? We could go to another room." Santana was optimistic that Brittany would find her partner.

"Maybe in a bit," Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. Her breathing slowed as she stared off into the opposite mirror. "I just want to sit with you for now."

"I'm never going to say no to that." Santana ran her hand through tangled blonde hair, matted down from the strenuous dancing Brittany had done. "I'm sorry I've been so busy these past few days. We haven't had much time to just sit and talk."

"uhuh," Brittany hummed, "it's nice to sit here and not worry about what people think."

"One day Britt, we won't have to wait too long." It was Santana's secret hope that everything would turn out for them no matter how many obstacles stood in their way.

"Marley was flirting with you,"

The off-handed comment took Santana by surprise.

"That's…I don't think so Britt, she's just very nice to everyone."

"Think what you want, she was into you."

"And are you mad? I mean…if she even was checking me out like _you_ think."

Brittany bit her lip. She had been mad when she saw the lingering looks and subtle invitations to engage in conversation. She'd had time to cool off though, and she found herself more amused than mad at the attention her girlfriend was getting. She thought about how Santana went through that every day now that Brittany had become more popular at school, 'Pretend' dating Max had made friends of people who hadn't known she existed prior.

Ever since Max joined the ice-hockey team, his popularity had skyrocketed and Brittany was riding on his coat tail. Girls and guys alike talked to her, invited her to parties, and chit-chatted about the latest gossip. She knew the boys looked at her and she would be lying if she said she enjoyed the attention. In the strange new world she found herself in, Brittany clung to Max and waited for the day it was all over.

And in this way, Brittany was making a fair trade. She was giving Max almost exactly what he wanted. He had a hot girl on his arm who he could tell everybody was his girlfriend and he got to shower her with affection and care for her in the way he wanted to. It wouldn't last forever and Brittany dreaded the day she ended Max's castle in the sky. She wouldn't think twice about it of course because turning her back on Max meant she could run fully into Santana's arms, but Max would be left with the memories and nothing more.

"I was jealous for a moment," Brittany admitted with a glint in her eyes, "but then I thought about how lucky I was to have a girl so hot people can't help but drool when they see her."

Santana's face colored, "Then you know how I feel every day."

"And I hope you know how brave you are. I couldn't even stand _one _person looking at you in that way."

"Hey, I've done my fair share of complaining and pressuring." Santana reminded Brittany.

"Do you still want me to break up with him?"

Santana had gone back and forth about what she asked of Brittany. She wondered if it wasn't a little selfish having her cake and trying to eat it too. Santana couldn't deny that it was in their best interest to keep up with the charade.

"I do, but I'm afraid of what will happen to you."

"I was fine before,"

"But it…," Santana wished with everything inside her that things could be as simple as Brittany's mind saw it. Yet she knew what happened to those who fell from grace especially in high-school.

"It won't be the same Brittany; you aren't the girl you were before."

"I'm better," Brittany smiled missing Santana's point completely.

"You are," Santana sighed, and in that moment she realized what she would be putting Brittany through if Brittany broke up with Max. Brittany would never be ready for the repercussions, her condition could get worse, and she could have a relapse, all the progress they had been making could revert back to nothing. No, Santana couldn't do that to Brittany no matter how much she hated the boy.

"It's only for a few more months …" Santana left the conclusion up to Brittany.

"This is for us San, I don't want him. Remember, I want you." Brittany leaned in and Santana nearly closed the distance.

Santana smiled instead. "Let's go," she held her hand out for Brittany in silent apology.

Brittany took both. "Where are we going?" her mind went back to the morning spent in the back seat of Santana's car. She wouldn't mind continuing where they left off.

"To find you a dance partner,"

"Can we not? I'm tired…" Santana knew an excuse when she saw one. Brittany had barely been dancing for an hour and usually she could do harder routines for much longer.

"Trust me on this one."

"Okay," Brittany gave in to Santana's smile.

They both got up. Brittany waved to the few people she had met, none of whom were the _right one_ to help with her audition.

"Oh wait," Santana stopped their progress down the hallway. She grabbed Brittany by the arm.

"Could you please leave these pamphlets with Marley? She'll put them up on the announcement board." Santana dug into her duffle bag and came up with a handful of leaflets.

Brittany gave her a funny look. "You want me to talk to Marley?"

"Uh, yes," Santana's mind hadn't caught up as she was occupied with other things.

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill your sweet-sweet friend?"

"I…uh, for my sake can you not? I feel like we haven't given her fair warning."

"Santana, calm down," Brittany's laugh echoed to the walls and back, "I won't do anything to her, promise. Now give me those."

Santana handed them over a little too gladly and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Are you okay?" Brittany began to wonder if something was up with Santana due to her odd behavior.

"I need to go pee?" Santana was itching to be somewhere but the bathroom was certainly not the place.

Brittany wasn't convinced but she let the matter drop. "Okay where should I meet you when I'm done this little errand?"

"Room three, meet me there."

Santana watched Brittany walk off till she was no longer in sight then Santana dashed to her destination, studio 3.

* * *

><p>Santana found Crey joking around with his buddies on the other side of the room. She knew she didn't have a lot of time before Brittany came in so she quickened her strides.<p>

Once Crey was in reach, Santana grabbed him by the collar and spun him against the mirror. He shivered either with fear or because of the cold glass hitting his back.

It wasn't the best way to get Crey to cooperate but Santana was really short on time.

"There's a girl who will come in, I'm going to introduce her to you. Please be nice. Sorry about your back." Her breath came out heavy.

Santana checked that nobody else had entered the room. "It's just really important to me."

"uhh…sure," Crey's voice lacked the conviction to back up his words. He looked like he would give Santana anything if only she spared his life.

A sudden creaking grabbed their full attention. Both Santana and Crey's head turned to the door as it flung open.

Santana took a step away from Crey and shuffled her feet quickly towards Brittany, hoping the girl didn't see anything or ask her why she was harassing her new friend.

"You're here," Brittany eyed her strangely as her voice came out two octaves higher than usual.

"I didn't get the wrong room did I?"

"No," Santana lead Brittany towards Crey who stared into the opposite mirror and played with his feet. He fixed his cap in hopes of making him feel better, like something big and important wasn't weighing on his shoulder. His hat turned out a bit crooked on his head by the time Santana blocked his view. He tried to hide a small tuft of curls where they'd escaped.

"Hi," One hand came out of his pocket then dove right back in. Brittany waved back with a smile. She felt her apprehension slip as she was filled with something else. She felt she could relate to the boy who wouldn't hold her gaze and couldn't stop the seizure in his right leg.

"Brittany, this is Crey and Crey this is Brittany." Santana looked between the two, hoping they would say something.

"I bet those legs could dance circles around me," Crey blurted then he turned red as if he wished he could take it back.

"I probably could, are you a dancer?" Brittany laughed. She had many experiences of speaking what she thought was only in her head.

"I can do a bit," Crey shrugged.

"He's being modest," Santana said to him, "he wanted to teach me some moves earlier."

"Cool, let's see them," Brittany clapped.

"Gotta have my crew backing me up," He motioned for his friends, curiously watching, to come closer. "Guys these ladies want to see how we roll."

A round of 'yeahs' and high-fives erupted. One of the two turned on a hip-hop song and the boys exchanged some directions. The chorus came and so did the dancing on cue.

Santana and Brittany watched the boys B-boy and do flips. Santana watched Brittany's face for any reactions. She seemed to be enjoying it well enough, as she bobbed her head and involuntarily moved her body.

"Go and dance with them," Santana whispered.

That was all the urging Brittany needed to jump to her feet.

'Teenagers' Santana thought as she watched Brittany integrate into the dance. The boys welcomed her as one of their own. No words were needed.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of laughing and chit chat. Things couldn't be better right now for Brittany. It filled Santana with a feeling of accomplishment that she had pushed Brittany to this moment where she freely opened herself up to others. She was going to graduate high-school and she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

In a way Santana envied her. Brittany's life was just beginning. She would experience so many things, go to college, meet new people, and see new places. Santana wondered where she would fit in. She wondered what she would do with her life from here.

Brittany plugged in her mp3 player and flipped to a song with a medium beat. Whether or not Brittany sent the other two boys away, Santana didn't know but they left Brittany and Crey standing together, feeling the music.

It wasn't choreographed and their hands slipped a few times but Brittany talked them through the first few counts. It began to look natural and Santana wondered at how talented Brittany was. The language of music was no trouble for her.

They moved together and apart, and Santana dreamed. She saw Brittany on a big stage in front of crowds of people. Brittany wasn't nervous she didn't shy away from the bright lights or the attention. She smiled like she felt at home with the crowd and the blur of other people on stage. And Santana was there in the crowd to. In her hand she held a giant bouquet of red roses in full bloom, rich red and radiating. That's what she felt in that moment. It was Brittany's moment, a thunderous one, but it meant just as much to Santana. To her right, Bridget, Brittany's mother flung tears from her fingers and she continued to clap along with everyone else. Bridget turned to her, and she was nervous. The box burned her eyes so she didn't look, but Bridget's eyes kept darting to it nestled among the splayed petals. The deep blue velvet wouldn't be missed. She felt Bridget pull her close but she didn't hear anything but the sound of her own heart beating. Tonight was the night. She was ready for it, she was sure that this was what she wanted. She hoped Brittany would want the same thing. She had no reason to doubt but her hands slipped on the plastic bouquet.

Santana felt a buzzing and the beginnings of 'Run the world Girls' playing beside her. She grabbed the phone before it got away. It wasn't hers, it was Brittany's. Her dream came crashing when she saw the caller.

Brittany was still dancing, she wouldn't know better if Santana left the phone alone. Santana tuned out and watched aimlessly at the duo in the center of the dance floor. Brittany did a running jump, halfway she was lifted up as a bird and extended her wings as she was spun by Crey. It was beautiful.

Beyonce rang again and this time it grated on Santana's nerves. She couldn't ignore the sound. She picked up the phone and ended the call.

Saturday's were their day. Max knew yet he dared call.

The minute Santana put the phone down it buzzed again. The same name displayed.

Santana counted to ten hoping to calm down before she gave the boy a piece of her mind. She didn't though, by the time she her fury was gone so was the buzz.

"Hey Santana," Brittany stood above her, sweat dripped down her face onto Santana's pants. She didn't mind a bit.

"Hey, all done?"

She looked behind to Crey who sucked water. He released the bottle with a pop and it filled with air again.

"Happy?" Santana asked no one in particular, both nodded and looked at each other before cracking up.

"Brittany's great Ms. LP, I've never met a girl so…"

Santana watched Brittany's face turn red.

"He was going to say so boyish, he almost asked me if I was born in the wrong body."

"You read my mind, except _you _were thinking that last part about me. It's true in any case." Crey shrugged.

"Really? So you're… hold it a sec," Brittany dove for her phone. Santana hadn't even noticed that it went off too invested in the conversation and new information.

"Hi Max,"

Santana pretended not to hear the happiness in Brittany's voice. It could have been that Brittany was already happy about the day. It had to be, she hoped Brittany wasn't this happy every time he called or Max would get the wrong signals.

"Yeah, sure see you Monday." Brittany hung up. Santana forced a smile on her face as she gathered their stuff, ready to go home.

"Boyfriend?" Crey siddled up next to Brittany, "Is he hot?"

"Some girls would say so,"

"You're lucky then if all the girls want your guy,"

"He's," Brittany looked to Santana but she was looking away. "He's not the one that makes me happy."

"You could always give me his number," Crey chuckled.

"I don't think he'd appreciate that but take mine, we'll set up a date for practice." Brittany tapped her number into Crey's phone.

"Well, I'm glad someone makes you happy. I'm still waiting for the one,"

"I'm glad too that Santana is my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>What happened after that was strangely mellow yet climatic. No one said a word about it. Crey only looked at Santana then at Brittany. He cracked a smile and nodded like he understood.<p>

Santana stood still as a statue. Brittany felt her whole heart dissolve and drop out of her body. It was no accident or slip of the tongue. One look at Santana's face said she wasn't happy about Max.

The next thing that occurred to her was that Santana looked displeased about what she'd just said.

"See you on Wednesday Crey," Santana said stiffly before gathering her things and walking to the door. She may have been mad, but she didn't storm out and leave Brittany to look like a fool.

They walked past Marley who waved goodbye and received nothing in return.

"Santana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it but it was okay for Marley to know and Crey won't tell…"

"It's not fucking the same thing Brittany!" Santana got in the car and slammed the door with a bang. Snow slid off the roof of the red sports car. Brittany slipped into the passenger's seat in a much quieter manner.

Santana had her mind set to drive and her body responded in the same way. She felt like everything in her head was jumbled up and wouldn't be clear unless she had her time on a stretch of road.

"I'm sorry," Brittany repeated into Santana's ear as she seated herself nearly on top of Santana. Her arms locked around her girlfriend. "I just thought since Marley knew and it was okay, then maybe other people could know too. I was so scared when Marley put two and two together but it felt so good that someone else knew you were mine."

"Britt," Santana gave in to her girlfriend's warm body and sad voice. She held Brittany tighter to her body. "We can't tell people yet, it's not okay."

Brittany nodded against Santana's shoulder. "Marley just…she has good gaydar so she found out. But we can't be telling people we're together."

"So do you forgive me?" Brittany looked up hopefully.

"Do I have a choice not to?"

"If you don't then," Brittany stretched her neck to kiss Santana, "…do you forgive me yet?"

"I'm not sure," Santana hummed catching onto Brittany's game. Again Santana was awarded with a gentle kiss.

"…I won't stop until you say yes."

"Well, that might take a while…"

Santana didn't wait for Brittany to make her move; she pressed forward parting Brittany's lips impatiently.

Brittany's pulse pounded in her ears, she was sure they would begin scrambling to the back seat if one of them didn't stop. She certainly wasn't going to.

"Britt, let's get out of here." Santana broke away, catching her breath. "The tin shed isn't far."

"No," Brittany shook her head. There was something she needed to show Santana, to tell her and no back seat was enough for that. "We should,…" She thought of something, anything that wouldn't lead to nakedness and pleasurable moans.

"I need help picking a song to use for the audition, it's only a week away and Crey and I need practice."

Santana couldn't believe her girlfriend was leaving her high and dry. "We can do that after; we only get to do this on the weekend's baby. I want you so bad."

"Maybe if you're good," Brittany smirked, "…and help me find the right song."

Santana could only roll her eyes and nod.

"Your place," Brittany said. It was strange for her to suggest that considering they had made it a point to avoid being seen together anywhere near Santana's house, hence that the back seat sex.

"I like this new Brittany, inviting herself to my house."

As Santana took off, Brittany released a silent breath.

* * *

><p>It was cold inside Santana's living room; Brittany rubbed her arms and set about helping Santana turn on the lights. Santana turned on the electric heating and started the fire in the intricately carved den of the mantel. The first time Brittany had seen it she squealed because she'd only seen one so beautiful in movies, yet she remarked how empty it looked on the top. The pictures that had stood there were taken down and a plain cloth lain atop.<p>

"It's nearly Christmas Santana," Brittany stood in the place she had on her first visit, still adoring the warm fire place and the wood cutters marks.

"I can feel it in my bones Britt," Santana joked then stood upright beside Brittany after stoking the fire to a medium height. "It'll be our first Christmas together."

"uhuh," Brittany ran her eyes over Santana's face and smiled. "You need to put up Christmas stockings."

"Santa took it away from me one Christmas when I was a kid. I was naughty."

"Well, then we should get you a new one," Brittany said resolutely. In the back of her mind she already put it on her 'list' of things to get Santana. "You're a teacher now and that's giving back to Society, Santa has to see that. He'll stop by your house on Christmas Eve, I know it…but you have to have a stocking or he'll have nothing to fill up."

Sometimes Santana wondered if Brittany even knew what she was saying. She hoped Brittany had grown out of her Santa Claus phase, she should know by now that he isn't real.

"I was joking; I think I can find it in the basement."

"I'll get you a new one," Brittany replied instantly shooting a 'don't you argue' glare.

"You want hot chocolate?" Santana broke away and walked towards the kitchen. Brittany sat on the piano seat and uncovered the grand piano.

"Yes please!" She shouted loud enough for Santana to hear around the corners and through the walls. She pressed on of the keys. The note rang and echoed into the empty house like a faded spirit.

Being here made Brittany sad. She was sad for Santana having to grow up an only child in this mansion with her parents rarely around. She must have been lonely as a kid.

Brittany pressed another key and another note wafted lifeless.

"Here Britt," She was startled out of her imagination of Santana running from the stairs and hopping onto the piano seat that was just an inch too high for her feet to reach the pedal.

"Thanks," She scooted over so Santana could sit beside her, she had her own cup of hot brew.

"I put some marshmallows to float; I always did when I was little."

Again, thinking of little Santana made Brittany sad.

"Did you pretend they were sheets of ice and make your finger men play Eskimos on them?"

Santana thought for a bit, it wasn't exactly that way. Santana remembered she liked to sink them and watch them resurface all delicious and brown.

"Is that something you did?" Santana chose to reply with a question. If Brittany brought it up then it must mean something to her.

"My dad used to tell stories of his expeditions to the North. He told me about the giant sheets of ice that looked like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle from in the air. Sometimes he could see the Eskimo men running on them just like this." Brittany carefully placed her finger on one of the floating logs, making sure not to sink it then made her fingers hop to another one. She wore a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"It's okay to miss him Brittany," Santana said softly, putting her cup down on the nearby side table so she could wrap Brittany in her arms.

"I'm not sad, well I sometimes wish he was still here, but I'm glad he's in a nicer place where people are nice and he can fly without a plane so he'll never crash or have an accident again." A tear slipped down her cheek. "This is the first year I have someone else who…"

"I'm not taking his place Britt, I could never."

"…I know, and actually I'm really happy. This is the first year since he died that I have someone to make chocolate with floating marshmallows for me…and I miss him but I miss him less when I'm with you."

"I'll do my best," Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and held her closer.

Brittany and Santana finished their cups of chocolate with marshmallows in silence. Smiles were shared and a few Eskimo kisses as well because that was what Brittany used to do with her father when her nose got cold.

Santana put the cups away and settled down next to Brittany again.

"So? What do you think I should dance to?"

"I can't really say Brittany, whatever you feel is right."

"I have a lot of AC/DC in my head right now and I can't think of one that's right for my audition."

"Is that because you've been spending time with Max?"

Brittany nodded scared she would upset Santana again, but Santana had no reaction. She looked like she genuinely wanted to know.

"I'll get my Mac book and we can go through the library."

Santana came back with her booted laptop and they ran through the list together.

"You have to have some sort of idea Britt,"

"I'd like to do a fast song, I think."

"Okay what about this, 'Lady Marmalade'?" Brittany got up and shook her arms and legs. Without her coverings, Brittany was a Sculpture more beautiful than a Greek goddess.

Santana pressed play. The sound came out low and hardly audible.

"Ugh, forgot to charge it."

Instead of frowning Brittany's face lightened up. "Play it on the piano for me."

"I…" something caught in Santana's throat, "I haven't played in a long time."

"But you still can…" Brittany challenged.

"Okay," Santana looked at the keys and put a chain of chords together. She tested her voice, it was unsteady but she could do this. She tried to forget the last time she played this piano.

She played an aloof intro, reacquainting her fingers with the stiff keys before starting strong in G minor.

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
>Struttin' her stuff on the street<em>

Her voice came out full and unwavering this time. Brittany forgot all about stretching, Santana had never sung for her before. She never knew Santana had been hiding an amazing voice, every note made Brittany shudder.

Santana was oblivious to Brittany; she'd gone into her own world, one that she knew so well once upon a time. She switched her voice, going into the lower register. Brittany could see Santana come alive in a bar full of Jo's who would crawl after Santana at the invitation.

_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_

_Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

It was the most perfect thing Brittany had ever heard. Santana sang like there was nobody watching her. There were music breaks where her fingers seemed like magic on boxes of sound. They went to the higher octaves and back down deep, and then they did the swing.

"That was amazing," Brittany stood in the exact same spot with her same wide eyed expression. "Can you play it like that again, I didn't even think of the steps…you, you're amazing.

"Nah, a little rusty,"

"It was perfect. Can you play it again? Do it the swing way…when you switched it up I felt energy go to my feet and I wanted to move but you entranced me."

Santana made a huge grin, all the applause she received from other people held no meaning when Brittany was so honestly enamored with her. It wasn't even Santana's best work. If she was her 16 year old self, Santana would be throwing music sheets in rage that she missed a chord here and there .

With a cough Santana began again. The music made Brittany sway. She closed her eyes and imagined the steps in her head. Her dance would flow like a regal gown, her steps feather light, her prince would hold her and never let her fade away…She would be a sparkle…yes.

"I've got it Santana," Brittany opened her eyes when the last note had played.

* * *

><p>The power that exuded from Brittany's movements gave Santana the shivers. She had been distracted once or twice at the least as her fingers fumble for the right keys, but Brittany seemed in her own world now.<p>

She final stopped and all but plopped onto the floor, legs crossed.

"Is the arrangement okay yet?"

"Yeah, if a wishing star passed right now I'd wish that I could hear you sing forever."

"My vocal chords don't agree with you." Santana cleared her dry throat and got up to pour a glass of water.

"Do you think I'll be ready San?"

Santana leaned on the piano and gave Brittany an encouraging smile. If a shooting star passed right now, Santana would wish that Brittany believed in herself and saw how talented she really was.

"Baby, I think you are going to outshine everybody." She helped Brittany up and held her.

"I just don't think there's enough time, I still have to study hard and there's Halloween prom on Thursday and then you said to keep Friday free and Saturday we get ready to audition. How can I do everything, if only I was superwoman."

Santana chuckled, "you don't have to be superwoman, with a little prioritizing we can make it work. Consider after school studies cancelled but we'll have to make up on another weekend."

"I'll drive you to practice after school and you can practice on Friday too. We can always postpone to another day."

"Wait," Brittany tugged on Santana's arm, "what are we doing on Friday?"

"It's not really important."

"But I want to know."

"Well," Santana drew out the wait. Brittany squirmed excitedly and impatiently in her arms. "I got some free tickets to see a movie and I thought we could kick off your amazing get away plan with going to see something. But we don't have to." She added.

"I think that is an excellent idea,"

"You still haven't told me how doing this, getting out of Lima is going to help fix anything."

"Just think about it Santana, for three days we'll be able to be ourselves in a place where nobody will know us. We won't have to watch for any peeping JBI's we won't have to worry about people judging our relationship. Maybe, it'll give you more faith in me that no matter what I'm going to make this work for me an you."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Santana whispered against Brittany's lips. In a second they were locking lips.

Brittany pressed Santana against the piano, her hands journeyed to her back side and then south.

"mmm…Britt," Santana moaned, pulling Brittany impossibly tight against her. "Bedroom."

Without breaking the kiss, Brittany said no and lifted Santana up onto the Grand piano. Santana knew what was coming next, she really did. In the blink of an eye it was happening and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Oh baby," Santana wailed at the feel of Brittany's tongue working her most sensitive place. It wouldn't be long but she had to hold it back at least for a little while longer. Her fingers gripped the edge of the piano till they paled and her knuckles ached.

She shook so hard, her hands gave way and she felt her head make contact with the piano. Everything paled in comparison to the feeling Brittany gave her with the last definitive stroke of her tongue.

Santana laid there, chest bobbing up and down, breath shallow. She saw Brittany stand tall and lean over her body, her eyes admiring every curve and glimpse of tanned skin.

"What was that for Britt?" Santana asked when their eyes met.

"…To thank you for helping me, for believing in me, for supporting me, but most of all for loving me with all my flaws. I know it's not enough, I'll willingly give you as many orgasms as you want till you're paid in full."

"I just want you Brittany, every day I'm amazed that we've come this far."

They held each other, the lovers, the teacher and the student. In Brittany's heart she knew she would be ready to take on the whole world if she had Santana as her anchor.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up with the fading light of Sunday afternoon. It was time to drive Brittany home lest her mother worry. Looking at Brittany's peaceful slumber, Santana decided she could hold Brittany for a little while more.<p>

She had been crudely reminded of her Halloween dilemma when Figgins sent her a personal text reminding her to run her idea by him or the board would go with the original plan.

"uhhh," she groaned, there was nothing in her head, no grand idea. She would think of one she was sure because there was no way she was going to be in charge of a stupid 'licking booth'.

Her eyes fell and she slept for a few more minutes relieving the tiredness that tempted her to go back to sleep. She opened them again when the body beside her moved.

Brittany adjusted to a more comfortable position in Santana's arms. When all was still again Santana's body relaxed with the steady breathing pattern of her girlfriend. She was rested even after their afternoon activities.

"I can hear you thinking,"

Santana responded to the croak beside her ear with a light sucking on Brittany's neck. The red swelling spoke of her passion for the heart and body nestled into her.

"It's nothing, just my stupid Halloween booth."

"What is it?" Brittany shifted onto her elbows letting her hair frame Santana's beautifully formed face.

"Don't laugh, even though I thought and still think it's a stupid idea."

Santana left a moment of unspoken seconds pass by.

"It's a fucking licking booth Britt,"

"A what?" Brittany tried miserably to hold back her snort. It did sound really stupid.

"I told you not to laugh," Santana punished Brittany by flipping her over, "a licking booth. It's Figgin's bright idea of the kissing booth's cousin, with strawberry jam."

"mmmm," Brittany enjoyed light pecks along the column of her neck, "I wouldn't mind licking strawberry jam off your skin, but I probably wouldn't be able to stop afterwards…that could be a problem."

"I think that would be a very big problem, I'd have to find a replacement promptly so I could drag you to the old nurses room and have my way with you."

"Don't you think the old nurses' room might be haunted at night?" Brittany asked.

"I can get you to scream them away."

"Very tempting," Brittany groaned.

"But seriously," Santana stopped her ministrations, "What am I going to do? I don't want to watch hormonal teenagers molest each other all night."

"How about passing out blood red fortune cookies with scary predictions inside?"

"I don't think Figgins would approve although I love that idea."

Brittany sighed audibly.

"Dance with a Zombie to scary music." Santana didn't look satisfied yet.

"Ghost hunting with wet paper ghost stuck to white walls, they're practically invisible."

"San," Brittany whined. She was doing her best to help Santana so they could move on.

"This is important Britt, if I don't think of something I'm doomed."

"Well, I don't want to think."

Santana didn't want to either once Brittany reminded her they had minimal time left before the normal week.

* * *

><p>Monday morning didn't suck so much when Santana had gotten laid on the weekends, several times. The withdrawal would start later in the week maybe as soon as Wednesday but she hoped she could hold it back till Saturday.<p>

In class, Santana didn't have much to do beside check each group's progress. Thankfully, they had all gotten past the reading stage so she didn't have to leave Brittany's house early to avoid seeing the 'couple' together. Santana checked each group's script and left them to make the final adjustments before officially submitting them to her. The next stage would be practicing and memorizing the script.

Santana chose to ignore the affectionate touches and innocent whispers of one boy and _her_ girl. She didn't miss how Brittany made a great effort to not reciprocate anything and act nonchalant.

She wasn't really worried about that now though. What she had to do now was present her idea to Figgins, sell it and get it approved.

"Come in," Figgins answered her light knock on his glass office door.

Santana sat down in front of him and gave her sweetest fake smile.

"So Santana, I assume you are here to tell me of your wonderful idea?"

"Precisely," Santana cleared her throat.

"I want to have a painting booth."

"Explain," Figgins began to jot with his Parker pen, he didn't look up so it felt like Santana was talking to his giant caterpillar eyebrows.

"I'll have three large displays with different Halloween scenarios painted on them, and people can add any details they want to it."

"You know we don't have a very big budget Ms. Lopez,"

"I understand,"

Figgins nodded and let a long sigh escape his lips. He looked tired, more than usual. It seemed like overnight he had aged 20 years. Santana realized that maybe the change had been gradual but she simply hadn't noticed.

He rubbed his eyes, it was late afternoon and Santana was sure he wanted to make the easy decision so he could go home.

"Alright," He finally said, "but you bring everything yourself and charge the standard price per person."

"Okay," Santana happily stood up, "I'm sure you have places to be and so do I so, everything is settled?"

"Yes, yes, I'll deal with Robert, Rory, Robin, whatever his name is. He'll be so disappointed the licking booth is off the table. I heard he wanted to take you there."

Santana outwardly cringed. "He must have missed the memo that I'm gay and taken."

"Well, I didn't get the memo either, about the love interest of course, I got the first one," Figgins finished organizing his desk and picked himself and his bag up, "but I knew there was a reason you weren't in here making complaints every day or picking fights with Sue Sylvester. I'm very happy for you Ms. Lopez."

Santana stood slightly shocked that she had revealed something so big to the fucking Principal of the school she worked in, where Brittany studied, where Figgins was her boss, where her ass could be fired.

"Ms. Lopez?" Figgins held the door open. Santana snapped out of her fantasy of how she was going to punish herself for having such a loose tongue, it involved her being tied up and Brittany whipping her. And now of course she was anything but dry.

"Right, just trying to remember if I left anything unsaid. Good afternoon Figgins."

Santana left Figgins in a state of wonder. She hurried to her car where Brittany was sure to be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Like Saturday, Santana sat in the corner of the dance studio watching Brittany and Crey make magic with their bodies. The soundtrack playing was a recording of her singing and playing Lady Marmalade. She had done it on Sunday and listening to it now reminded her of the past weekend, of the trip they would make together, the love they'd make without fear and suddenly she also thought of her 16 year old self who wasn't as brave as Brittany.<p>

She made up excuses of course; she was _just_ a teenager discovering herself. And her father, he would have disowned her at the very mention of a Sapphic attraction. She wouldn't be where she was today if she had been honest then. It sounded like a good excuse but the piano notes pierced through it.

Santana had never been brave enough to stand up to her father at any time. She remembered playing the piano till she felt her fingers might fall off. She remembered the frustrated tears, the screaming, the throwing of things, the raised voices of her mother and father directed at her, directed at each other. She remembered the day he left, he walked out and in a way she was relieve but she felt so lost.

Her father was the one to guide her if that was even what she could call all the times he forced her to practice the piano, to get good grades, to be captain of the Cheerios. When he left her mother was much less demanding and everything began to slip. Her life became one of chaos, of sleeping around, of being head bitch.

She rarely touched the piano in those days except when it was an instrument for pinning a boy to and humping him because she needed to get some girls kiss out of her system.

"Santana?" Brittany's face cleared through her tears. She didn't even know she was crying.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; your dance was …it was beautiful."

Brittany smiled so Santana believed she had been successful in concealing her real thoughts.

"We're done for today, Crey has to send some things. I didn't know he was a delivery boy." Brittany gulped down half a bottle of water.

"Yeah," Santana tried to avoid conversation lest Brittany know she had dug up deep hurting memories. "You want to get out of here? We can have dinner and look for some Halloween outfits."

"About that," Brittany's voice became sheepy, "Max asked to get one with me so he's picking me up at my house in fifteen."

"Right," Santana accepted the reality they were in, she couldn't be the one to do everything with Brittany because they weren't together in other people's eyes. "I'll go send you now."

In the car Brittany asked Santana questions about Crey, what he did, how Santana knew him, and what his story was. It was an easy conversation to distract Santana from the fact that her girlfriend was going to be with her 'friend' while she had dinner all alone.

When she parked in front of Brittany's house, Max's car was already there.

Brittany said a quick goodbye and laid a small peck on Santana's cheek before darting up her front steps to change, yelling to Max that she would only be a minute.

There was no reason for Santana to linger so she went home.

* * *

><p>She made herself a microwaved meal and ate it because she had to have food in her stomach. She turned on the television to keep her company and so she wasn't completely in the quiet with her thoughts.<p>

With nothing to do and not feeling like watching anything, Santana walked around to the piano and pulled up the cover.

There was one song she wanted to sing right now, she didn't know who she wanted to sing it to, maybe her dad, maybe Brittany, maybe Holly Holiday at NYU how straightened her out and helped her get her life back together after the terrible break up, maybe she just wanted to sing it to herself.

_There are worst things I could do…_

She was mad and she let it out in her voice. The song wasn't beautiful, her voice didn't rise and fall with perfect rhythm…she jammed her fingers down with the strength of a thousand angry thoughts.

_I don't steal and I don't lie_

_But I can feel and I can cry…_

She remembered singing the very same words on stage and seeing her father's face in the audience. He wasn't happy. The day she told him she got the part of Rizzo he frowned and asked what she'd done to not get the lead role. She thought he'd be happy for her, that she had gotten a role at all. It seemed he was only there to mock her. So she sang but she didn't feel anything, nothing but the disappointing eyes of her father.

And she didn't cry.

_But to cry in front of you_

_That's the worst thing I could do_

She did it now when there was no one to see, no one to pity her because that would be the worst thing.

How long she say there and let the streams of unexpressed feelings flow from her eyes she didn't know but a continuous ringing broke through the silence.

Santana was quick to dry her tears when she saw it was Brittany. She didn't pick up, she couldn't.

_Hey, how'd it go baby? _She typed.

_I got a dress to match Max's suit… then he took me to dinner. But I missed you._

Santana knew Brittany meant it. Brittany could hardly keep from being connected to her in some way when they were together.

_I missed you too baby. _She replied simply, they didn't need a lot of words.

_I'm super tired San but I promise to read through today's lessons before bed._

A smiled displayed on Santana's face. Brittany had grown and matured so much. She almost forgot to answer.

_If you're tired we can always go over it tomorrow morning. I'll go early and pick you up._

_I actually thik thas gid idea. So sleppy y_

_Go to bed Britt, I love you_

_3333_

That was the last text Santana received from fifteen minutes ago so Brittany must have nodded off already.

Santana alone with her thoughts did the same; she hoped she would be able to sleep after releasing all her demons tonight.

* * *

><p>They were at Brittany's house on the night of Prom themed Halloween. Santana was helping Brittany put the final touch to her blue plumy gown. Afterwards, she would run back to her house and throw on whatever caught her eye before driving to McKinley.<p>

Mrs. Pierce had other plans. She insisted Santana bring her things and get dressed at her house 'it'll be easier and more fun,' she had said with the enthusiasm she probably had on her own prom night.

It wasn't easier like Mrs. Pierce thought, because Brittany insisted that Santana wear the dress she picked out for her. It was way more elegant then what Santana wanted to wear for the evening.

Practical was on her mind but Brittany wouldn't be argued with.

'_I want my girlfriend to look beautiful on Prom night when I dance with her.' _Brittany had said and Santana had blushed like a girl in high-school being promised a dance from her the object of her affection.

It was a new feeling. The only prom she had been to, she had gone with Puck and afterwards she had gone out drinking with Quinn because neither of them had a room. Finn was fucking Rachel and Puck was fucking four Cheerios, Santana was welcomed to be the fifth but that had only disgusted her more.

"This really isn't my night," Santana tried to get out of the pampering. Brittany had helped her into her dress and was now curling her hair with a hot iron.

"Stay still or I'll make a mistake."

Brittany pouted and with that ended all discussions.

Occasionally Mrs. Pierce came in to mutter a 'so beautiful,' 'the boys will be waiting in line,' or some other variation.

The clock struck seven. It was the magical hour when the princess blushing crimson red would sweep down the stairs to meet her prince and be driven off the dance.

She felt a part of another world standing beside the door, waiting for the handsome boy and girl smile for a beat old camera. The mother's face is always the happiest on these nights; the young people only shy away and exchange lilting smiles.

Santana didn't know what she was in this whole scenery. For the first time she was the outsider, the bystander who witnesses a grand event and wants to feel a part of it as much as she is standing in the very situation.

But it's not her night Santana reminds herself.

Arm hooked and Max leading the way, Santana stepped aside and couldn't help wonder when she stooped to the position of butler. It was only a fleeting thought; soon she was following the rented limousine onto the busy streets of Lima, a rare occurrence after six pm. But then again, tonight was prom night and it was probably the biggest event happening in Lima.


	18. She's mine

**School has gotten in the way of updates as usual, sorry about that but it is what it is. I can't promise anything about updates but I promise to finish the story. For a while I felt like quitting because glee is a real joy killer, I can barely stand it now. Anyways, I will complete this story and all my other stories, I don't know about any new ones - maybe. Thanks for sticking around all your favorites, follows, and reviews mean a lot to me. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17<em>

_She's Mine_

The gymnasium was already sprinkled with couples by the time Santana walked in. She looked for Brittany among the chatting teenagers; her light blue toga would surely stand out Santana thought.

"Santana Lopez," a heavy accented voice wafted from behind followed by a sturdy grip to her shoulder. It was none other than Figgin dressed in a brown plaid suit that did nothing to compliment his skin tone or figure.

"We moved your booth to front door as a sort of exhibit, those Halloween themed displays are quite attractive."

Santana said nothing; she rather liked its old location where she and Brittany set it up in the back of the gymnasium. Santana thought it better that her booth got less attention then maybe she wouldn't be too busy to enjoy the evening with Brittany.

"It's a marketing strategy," Figgin's explained with excitement at the prospect of raising money. Santana was sure he had some renovations planned for the decaying school. She only hoped he didn't touch the old nurses' room.

"The displays will be the first thing students see and maybe it'll loosen up their pockets for the rest of the evening."

"Works for me," Santana shrugged and went off to set out the paints and things for the booth.

Santana had to smile when she got there, not only were the beautiful murals and Brittany's artistic talent being showcased, Brittany herself was there setting out the paint brushes and mixing all variety of colors into large paint palettes.

"Hey Britt," Santana stepped closer nearly slipping on the plastic sheets that covered the gymnasium floor.

With quick reflexes, Brittany held out her hand for Santana to take grasp. "Steady there."

Brittany's eyes twinkled with excitement for the night. The heavy blush and eye shadow Santana had insisted on balanced out nicely in the dimly lit room.

Santana turned away when she felt her face heat up from Brittany's intense stare.

"I've really got to pay you for some of this stuff Brittany, you spent all Sunday doing these displays for me and saving me from manning the licking booth. The paints probably cost quite a bit of money too…"

"If you took me out to dinner would you want me to insist I pay my half of the meal?" Brittany asked.

"I guess not,"

"Then I don't want you to pay either, I'm doing this to help my girlfriend out."

Santana smiled like she always did when Brittany referred to her as her 'girlfriend.'

"Come here," Brittany put down the brush she was mixing paint with and clasped Santana's hand. They walked behind the center-placed display into a dark little covering with only one table lamp for light.

Brittany pulled Santana towards her till their bodies attached in several places. Santana looked up at Brittany; she was so tall with her borrowed high-heel shoes.

"Babe, where is Max?" Santana hesitated. She was aware that the boy could barge through the curtain at any moment.

"Don't worry about him," Brittany moved closer, settling her lips against Santana's left cheek. "I told him I needed my other pair of shoes from home, so he drove to get them."

"You are a mastermind Ms. Pierce," Santana chuckled.

Brittany didn't wait for Santana's smile to drop; she caught it in a soft kiss. Santana kissed her back with abandon. She felt Brittany wrap her arms around her and was flooded with all the warmth in the world. Music began to play and Brittany let go of Santana only to get into a dancing position.

"May I please have this dance?" She asked with more chivalry then any of the boys Santana had given her hand to.

"Yes you may," she giggled. She was drawn back to when she was 17 again, but this time she was with the real love of her life. The music picked up and Santana felt young and alive.

"Brittany?"

They broke apart slowly. Brittany smiled at the progress and how Santana didn't seem to jump or get frightened anymore when they could be caught in a compromising position.

"You best get out there, I should too." Santana looked down for no apparent reason. It felt like reality brought her crashing back down to earth, this wasn't her prom and Brittany wasn't her date. She wasn't a fucking 17 year old with her Prince Charming.

"I'll be right out," Brittany hollered and brought her attention back to Santana.

"Hey," she tilted Santana's head up so their eyes could meet, "save me a dance or two or ten, I promise I'll be back."

Santana nodded resolutely, she'd save Brittany a million dances for any time of day – one day. "You do what you have to do."

"I'm just pretending I'm Abraham Lincoln's daughter hunting Vampires under the guise of being a diplomat." Brittany winked. It worked, Santana let out a hardy laugh.

"You sure fooled me,"

Santana and Brittany shared a knowing look. In her own way, Brittany had made sure Santana thought about her for the rest of the night.

"I can't believe you got me to watch that history ruining movie."

"You loved it."

"I loved what you were doing to me while watching it."

Brittany made an exaggerated effort to check if the hickeys on Santana's neck could be seen. Santana of course had covered them well.

"You've got to admit it wasn't so bad after all."

"It wasn't,"

The girls fell into a comfortable silence till Max's voice rang again.

"I'll see you," Brittany left a kiss on Santana's high cheeks before slipping through the curtain.

Santana checked that she was decent and then made her way out. The way Brittany looked at her neck made her self-conscious and a little heated in the loins.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much for Santana to do but collect money and time each couple for five minutes. Little figures of familiar Halloween Characters slowly filled up the backdrops.<p>

Once in a while a compliment was spoken about Brittany's work. The words filled Santana with so much pride. If she could and she almost did at one point, she would have told everybody that it was the work of one Brittany S. Pierce, her talented, amazing, beautiful girlfriend. Instead, she opted for hidden smiles.

The night was half over, Santana had kept track of the time. According to the schedule, once the school's band finished their routine, there was going to be special show. Santana wondered how the schools finances could be in such bad shape but Figgin's could hire some mini-celebrity for Prom.

She was lost in thought about this point when Brittany strode up to her booth, one arm hooked in Max's. If Santana didn't know better she would have thought they were the 'it' couple. Maybe they would be at the end of the night if they won the King and Queen Popularity vote.

"Hi guys," Santana put on a neutral tone and launched into her selling speech, "3 dollars for five minutes, rules are you can't mess up the displays or draw over anybody else's paintings. Agree to that and you're good to go."

"You look real nice Ms. Lopez," Max said as he handed over a five.

"Thanks," Santana replied more for the money then the compliment she couldn't care two shits about.

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled then picked up a paint brush and got to work. Max stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around at all the things other people had painted.

Santana sat there and eyed him curiously. Max must have seen that.

"I'm not much of a painter, afraid I'll break the 'no messing' rule," he joked. Santana cracked a smile to humor him. Another three minutes.

Brittany finished painting the display furthest from where Santana sat watching all the happy, young couples walk by.

"Excuse Ms. Lopez, could I have a tissue?"

Santana got up immediately to grab the stack of folded tissue papers by her left hand. She handed it to Brittany, careful not to make the simple passing into something suspicious.

"Thank you," Brittany picked the tissue out of Santana's hand but not before sliding two fingers across Santana's palm.

The trail of skin on skin left Santana shivering in a pleasurable way.

"We're off, have a nice evening Ms." Max nodded like a gentleman and stepped out of the booth, Brittany lingered behind him and passed Santana the soiled tissue. "Read it" she whispered before taking Max's outstretched hand and walking off.

Santana made sure the next couple was busy painting before she unfolded the tissue by the creases.

_Meet me backstage in ten minutes._

She checked her watch and when the time came for the current couple to leave, Santana set out her BATHROOM BREAK sign. There was no one waiting in line anyway because the main attraction was about to start so Santana decided she didn't need to hurry back.

Santana made her way backstage not knowing where exactly Brittany meant. She walked past the sound equipment and the glee kids practicing the closing numbers.

Something grabbed Santana's wrist and spun her around. There was Brittany smiling so wide her cheeks were sure to be sore the next day.

"Dance with me?"

Santana nodded as the lights lowered even more. A voice started up, a very familiar voice.

"No, they did not bring back the Rachel." Santana stopped all movements.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, "Isn't she your friend?"

"Of all people, I bet she bribed Figgin's to let her sing."

"Santana," Brittany said with seriousness in her eyes, "Can I please just have this dance with my girlfriend?"

Santana forgot all about Rachel Berry for the next three minutes. The minutes stretched to 5 then 10. By the time Santana remembered where they were, she didn't know how many Rachel Berry Ballads had gone by.

"This is the perfect Prom," Brittany whispered into her ear as their bodies pressed close. Santana felt at ease. In the dark and behind all the costumes and stage equipment nobody would know that they danced together.

"It's the best Prom I've ever had." Santana whispered back right as Brittany's breath hit her lips.

When people say, 'all good things' come to an end; they don't tell you that they come to an end in the worst way possible. Santana pulled away from Brittany not because some glee kid accidently walked in on them making out on the converted dance floor, neither was it a member o f the staff looking for hints of a glitch in the lights or sound system. Santana was yanked out of Brittany's arms by none other than Rachel Berry.

If there was one person who came close to seeing all and hearing all it would be the midget of a star.

"Santana, I'm so glad to see you." Rachel still clutched at her arm and before Santana could react, Rachel had pulled her into a desperate hug.

This was not standard Rachel Berry behavior Santana noted.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you and all too but I've gotta…"

Out of habit, Rachel never let Santana finish her sentence.

"Oh, but I need you on stage. We have to redo the Whitney Houston classic, bless her soul, So Emotional. The track to my last power balled is toasted so we have to make it up, please say you'll help me. My career is at stake. Think of the bad reputation I'll get if I don't finish my show!"

Somewhere between 'back on stage' and 'finish my show', Rachel had slithered down onto her knees, she looked up begging. It was a shame, Santana thought, that her ego was very much intact.

"I really would like to help you Rachel but Britt…"

"Do you know what an amazing voice your girlfriend has Brittany?"

Brittany nodded, she had heard Santana sing after all, and unbeknownst to anybody the recorded version of 'gitchi gitchi yaya here' was the most played song in her ipod.

Rachel didn't bother with Brittany's confirmation; it was irrelevant to her plans anyways.

"See? You can do this Santana, for your _girlfriend_ and all the teenagers in this room that don't know what _real_ music sounds like. We can't waste this opportunity."

Rachel sure could talk a horse into climbing a tree.

"Fine," Santana gave in. She looked to Brittany who was smiling at the old friends as if she was watching history from her place in the future.

"Don't go anywhere Britt," Santana and Brittany watched Rachel run off to make the track changes with the sound technician.

"You still have curfew and I don't want anything to go _wrong_ with this night. It's been perfect already."

"I promise, I'll just go to the front of the stage to watch you kill the song and then we'll go home."

"That's a plan Britt," Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek before leaving to prepare for the song.

On stage, Santana looked forward, directly into the crowd. She couldn't see much due to the amount of light aimed for the inside of her eyes, but it didn't matter that she saw no one because Brittany was the only one who mattered.

She caught the wink from the girl she would one day proudly call girlfriend and then reverted her eyes to Rachel Berry who was introducing the song.

The smile and subtle smoldering look Rachel threw at Santana after announcing her name unsettled her. There was no time to ask what was going on before the heavy beat of the drums hit her ears and wild shrieks erupted.

Santana didn't know what Rachel did to get the hormonal crowd riled up so fast but soon the moment arrived for her to open her mouth and sing.

Her mind flashed back to the time in high-school when Rachel wanted to 'explore' Sapphic charm with Santana and she had gone along with it because it seemed harmless and she didn't know any better. They had sung the song to each other and in front of the whole glee club.

'_I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you'_

'_I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do'_

Santana had flirted with Rachel and the baby explorer of her sexuality flirted right back. In the end for Santana and Rachel it had all been fun and games, acting. There was no sexual tension, no desire. The best part was after the song had died and the hollering took its place. There was not a face among her friends without a tint of red. Of course the very best was Finn Hudson's beet red, pan sizzling face and his accusing Rachel of losing his virginity to a lesbian. It had taken Rachel a week to convince Finn that she was not what he accused her of. The worst part was seeing how people who talked a whole lot about being 'allies' couldn't put their money where their mouth's were. Rachel told the whole glee club that she had forgiven Finn for 'accusing' her of being a lesbian as if homosexuality was a crime. From that day forward, Santana didn't bother with having 'allies' anymore, they just seemed to cause more trouble.

At the end of the performance that took Santana back in time, Rachel leaned to place a kiss on her cheek to signal the end of the song and the performance. Santana of the future saw it coming and stepped back, Rachel Berry blind to the future toppled over head first.

The crowd laughed and dispersed. Santana stood as if she'd been struck by paralysis. There in the front was Brittany staring back at her with an unreadable expression.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. What could Brittany be thinking? She just witnessed an indecent performance in which her girlfriend was romanced by another woman and which nearly ended in a public display of affection. How could she explain everything to Brittany?

She told her brain to shut up and her feet to move but neither yielded to submission. Santana finally snapped out of it when out of the crowd Max, knight in shining armor or in this evening a suit, came forward and held Santana's most treasured person around the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

If Santana was surprised, Brittany displayed it even more on her face. She looked to Santana as Max whispered in her ear. All the more, Santana was coming to her senses and her feet began to unfreeze.

One minute Brittany was there and the next she was gone. So was Max.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Santana stopped a girl dressed in a violet dress who looked like she was hurrying to the bathroom by the way she squeezed her thighs together. Santana didn't care, she needed to find Brittany. "Tell me where she is …"<p>

"I don't know, I'm sorry Ms. Lopez I can't hold it in much longer."

With angry scowl Santana let the girl scurry off. As much as Santana wanted to go off and find Brittany but one of the teachers told her to head back to her station.

Santana squirmed in her seat and looked at her watch every 2 minutes. She didn't even look if the students were paying the right amount to enter the painting station. She was too worried. The last she saw of Brittany, the girl was rocking out to the song. In the blink of an eye she was gone. Where had she gone? And was Max with her? The night was almost over and Santana knew exactly what happened when the teenagers left the dance.

It was bad enough that Max might be dragging Brittany along to some house party somewhere, but what if he tried to do something to her? Everything was unpredictable when alcohol was involved, even if Brittany wasn't drinking, Max could still try something.

Just the thought was enough for Santana to slam her palms down and push herself off her chair.

"Time's up, closing early. Everyone out!" Santana shouted and began shoving confused teenagers out of the area.

Santana quickly grabbed the paints, brushes and other things. She dumped them in the restricted area behind the curtains.

"Bag, bag," Santana mumbled, searching until her hands found what she was looking for. She lighted the screen to check the time. 11:05.

There was an unread message in the notification bar that Santana quickly clicked.

_San I need u at the Lima Holiday Inn_

Every terrible scenario Santana had imagined earlier came back in a rush. Her feet began to move, in a minute she was yanking her car door open and screaming for parking assistant to hurry with pushing away the car blocking her exit.

* * *

><p>The Lima Holiday Inn, notoriously known for after prom party and sex was packed as expected. Santana had to park blocks away causing her irritation to increase. It had taken her fifteen minutes to get here and she was now running bear foot. Santana hoped she wasn't a minute too late.<p>

"Hi, sorry I'm the guardian of one of the kids that came here…" Santana addressed the mousy woman at the front desk. She was breathing heavily from her run but her body wanted to keep going.

"Oh well, the conference room is rented out. I'm sure you can hear the noise." She chuckled good naturedly. This was probably one of the most profitable nights for this place.

"I need a room number," Santana thought quickly. There was no way she was going to find anyone in that hormone induced sweat room.

"I usually can't,"

"Yeah, I know…" Santana smiled sweetly through her impatience. "But you see this is an important night and you wouldn't want anything to happen to an innocent girl…a mother worries." Santana pulled out all the stops including the pout she'd learned from Brittany.

"Okay, who are you looking for?" The woman brought out the check – in book.

Santana thought for a moment trying to remember Max's name. "Maximus!" She hit jackpot. "Maximus Carter."

"Carter," The woman mumbled, thumbing the pages. Her finger dragged painfully down the page until it came to a stop.

"Ah, here it is….room 407."

"Can I have a spare key?"

The woman handed it to her suspiciously. Before she could ask Santana her name, Santana was in on the second floor.

"407, where are you." Santana moved quickly on the 4th floor. She finally found it at the far end of the aisle. She contemplated whether she should knock first just in case _something_ was going on, something that she didn't want to see.

Santana pressed her ear against the wooden door. At first she heard nothing but then a slight whisper passed through her ear. It was nearly inaudible. Santana continued to listen till she heard clear as a bell the word 'Stop.'

Fumbling with the key, Santana slid it through the hole and twisted. Never in her life had she been so enraged. Not even when Puck decided to hold their secret against them was she this mad.

Inside, the room was lit by a single lamp in the corner. The rest was dark. Santana could see two body's moving against the wall. They were silhouettes but Santana knew immediately that the larger body a boy was pressing into a slimmer body.

'Stop, please' Santana heard again and her feet shuffled into the room. Apparently, neither of the two had heard her open the door.

"You said we could go as friends, I don't want to do this with you." Brittany whimpered doing her best to shrug Max off of her but she was trapped.

"Come on angel, give me what I want for just tonight." He continued to grind. "I've been so patient with you and this imaginary love of your life."

Brittany winced in pain. "You're hurting me. And she's real"

His body continued to move forwards and back, "I promise you, it feels so good afterwards."

"I mean it, stop." Brittany's voice was firm. "I've already called for help."

Max laughed, clearly he was drunk as Santana feared. "That ghost of a person is not going to come for you, baby. It's just you and me…"

"That ghost is here and it's telling you to get the fuck off of her before your worst nightmare becomes reality."

All movement in the room stopped.

"Wha….who is that?"

It was all the time Brittany needed to squirm out of his arms and run straight for Santana. They embraced.

"Satan." Santana hissed after checking that Brittany was okay.

"You..are? I'm…you're not going to kill me?" Max began to sway as if he was losing his mind. He brought his hands to his head trying to steady himself. "Give her back to me please, I love her. She's mine."

"Shut up human scum." Santana was beyond furious. "Brittany is mine. She. Is. Mine!"

Santana stiffened in Brittany's arms trying to control herself.

"NO!" Max took a step towards the two girls, "I…don't kill her, she didn't do anything wrong!"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, if you behave, I won't put your soul through permanent purgatory."

"Per…wha?"

Santana didn't wait for him to come to his senses; she opened the door and lead Brittany out. Just as Santana closed the door again, two burly boys came stomping down the aisle.

'Hey Brittany, where are you going?" One black hulk of a boy shouted too loudly. "You bailin on us? Cus that's juz not cool."

The other white boy, equally hunky, stepped even closer. "You know I love to punish naughty girls, you and your friend there are gonna get a good whipping if you don't hurry back to the room."

"Excuse me, Cockson and Flubber, are you really threatening to rape a teacher and fellow student? Because I'm sure I could ruin your entire lives just for the stupid things you said." Santana stood her ground, arms crossed. She shielded Brittany with her body.

The boys seemed to realize something and soon the apologies were flowing from their mouths.

"Ms. Lopez, we didn't know…it's just the alcohol talking. We'd never…." They stuttered.

Blah, blah, blah. Santana had no more tolerance to listen.

"Listen, you do anything like that again, harassing another student or anybody for that case; I'm going to get you into so much trouble, you'll never hear the end of it. Is that clear boys?"

"Yes," They both mumbled and stepped out of the way for Santana and Brittany.

By the time Santana and Brittany descended the stairs, Max could be heard asking his friends if they'd seen a ghost. The two boys answered negatively but said they might as well have seen one.

Santana stepped out into the refreshing night air glad that she saved Brittany in time. By the look of Brittany's clothes, Max hadn't gotten very far.

They walked silently for a few minutes.

"Did he…." Santana broke the silence. The room had been dark; there was no way she could know if Max had violated Brittany.

"No, he didn't. I was fully clothed. He didn't get into my pants."

"Good." Santana sighed.

"You didn't know about those boys did you?"

"No," Brittany shook her head. "I didn't know anything till he mentioned his name at the desk and it all started clicking. That's when I messaged you. I was so afraid….I don't even want to think about what he was going to do to me…what they would have done."

"Don't think about it," Santana pressed her hand in Brittany's. "It's sickening, and I'm going to puke at the thought so don't bring it up."

They stopped at Santana's car. Santana opened the passenger side for Brittany.

"Thank you San, for coming in time," Brittany said before ducking her head in.

Santana closed the door and got in her side.

"I'm glad I did Brittany, and I'm so sorry he touched you… I won't let him get close to you again." Santana's jaw hardened.

"Worst Prom ever huh," Santana said as she pulled onto the road.

Brittany didn't reply, but if Santana was looking into her eyes at that moment she would have seen them change into another shade of blue.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in her car playing with the radio. Brittany had gone into her house ten minutes ago; she'd asked Santana to wait for her.<p>

She found a channel playing late night cover songs and decided to settle on it. Her eyes flickered to Brittany's closed front door once more before getting comfortable in her seat and looking out into the darkness.

Two more songs past until she heard the passenger door open and Brittany stuffed a backpack into her lap.

"What's this Britt?" Santana looked at the bag in confusion.

"I told my mom I'm going to a school organized girls only sleepover with you as the supervisor."

"And she bought that?"

"It's not like she doesn't care, but I've never been to a real sleepover…I guess she's happy that I'm sort of having a normal teenagers life for once." Brittany grinned. "Let's go!"

Santana threw the bag back at Brittany, "I have no idea where this sleepover is happening."

"Actually you do," Brittany smiled coyly as she leaned in. Her lips grazed Santana's ear, "it's happening in your bed."

If Santana had her way, they would already be at her house stripped down to nothing. Apparently Brittany was serious about never having a sleepover and though Santana was itching to get it on with Brittany, she felt that giving the girl a real sleepover was more important.

So they had stopped at the only 24/7 convenience store in Lima and bought everything from potato chips to gummy worms. Brittany went to pick up a bottle of Johnny Walker but Santana told her she had that covered at home.

Santana told Brittany to take a shower while she set everything up. She moved the furniture out of the way to create a gapping space in the center of the living room. Next, Santana lay out the bundle of comforters she'd gotten from the closet, covering the whole area. She checked on Netflix for some romantic comedies because hello, it was still prom night and that's what usually gets her in the mood, not that she'd ever let anyone know.

She was fixing a giant jug of spiked juice in the kitchen when Brittany came out. Santana stopped stirring to stare at the sweater and sweats clad girl drying her light blond hair with a face towel. Brittany was just too unbelievably cute. Santana watched Brittany walk into the living room and seeing all the snacks scattered on the couches, the bedding, and the table. Brittany smiled and turned around to look for Santana finding the girl smiling like an idiot from behind the island.

"San, this feels like a real sleepover, I'm so excited."

In that moment, Santana knew she would do anything for that burst of joy and that laugh.

"That's cus this is a real sleepover. It's one of the most important nights of your life Brittany."

"Are you done with that?" Brittany pointed to the jug that Santana had neglected.

"I'll get glasses," Brittany grabbed the items and followed Santana to the living room.

"Feel free to sit wherever you want,"

"Where will you be sitting?"

Santana bit lip. "Well, that really depends on you. I'll know when I come back."

She left with a wink.

The shower didn't take long, or maybe she tried to be quick because Brittany was out there in her living room looking absolutely snug. Santana just wanted to cuddle with her, kiss her, touch her.

She shook her head; she really shouldn't be thinking these thoughts so soon. There were still two movies to get through and if she lasted that long well it would depend on Brittany if she wanted to take it further.

"You are perfect, did you know?" Santana walked into the living room and stoked the fire a bit before turning back to Brittany. The girl was lying on her stomach feet hovering in the air. She was writing something in a book Santana had never seen before, a beaten, ringed, leather notebook.

"I don't know about that," Brittany shut her book quickly and clicked her pen. She grinned at Santana and beckoned her to come lay next to her.

"What were you writing?" Santana settled next to Brittany, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Something."

"About?" She probed.

"You maybe," Brittany shrugged playfully.

"Ooooh, what does it say? Can I read it?"

"No." Brittany said a little too quickly. "It's…you'll think it's silly the stuff I write in here."

"Never Britt,"

"You're just saying that to get a peek."

"Busted," Santana laughed.

"So, what are we supposed to do on a sleepover since you know, you're the expert here."

"Well, every sleepover is different. We can watch movies, or tell each other dirty secrets." Santana wriggled her eyebrows which earned her a playful slap. "Or we could play a board game or …you know, other games?"

"So, maybe we could start with a movie then play some games and before we go to sleep we could share dirty secrets?"

"Sounds like a plan," Santana poured some juice into a cup and handed it to Brittany. "So the choices are….Upside down, Crazy, Stupid, Love, and Salmon Fishing in Yemen."

"I've never heard about any of those."

"Me neither, but Upside down sounds interesting."

"Okay, let's do it."

Half-way through the film Santana was bored. She poured what must have been her fifth cup of alcohol. Brittany on the other hand was totally invested in the story.

"I don't understand why he isn't burning yet San? It's surely been more than an hour in the alternative universe."

"I guess the time is really strange there," Santana muttered, more interested in how Brittany's forehead crinkled up every time she tried to figure something out or the way she licked her lips when she seemed to have found an explanation. Of course Kirsten Dunst was kind of hot too but there was way too much of the dude on screen to keep Santana interested.

"San,"

"huh?"

"You aren't watching the movie."

"I…" Santana didn't know what to say, she was caught.

"I don't really get it," She went the honest route.

"We don't have to finish it if you want to do something else."

"No, you're having fun…we can finish it."

"It's only fun if you're having fun too and I know you aren't so I'm not really having fun either."

"I think I understood what you just said," Santana laughed, "but the alcohol may be getting into your system."

A short silence followed with Brittany staring at Santana and Santana staring back not knowing what the other girl was thinking. Both their backs were against a couch but Brittany scooted closer if that were possible, they were already touching from shoulder to knee.

"Tell me a secret San, something super dirty that you'll never be caught dead telling anyone."

The way she said it was so sexy, Santana had to gulp. How was she supposed to think when Brittany was practically prying her way into Santana's mind?

"Uh, I… this is embarrassing." She blushed.

"I want to know it even more, don't leave me hanging."

Encouraged by Brittany's anticipated eyes Santana cleared her throat, "I swear this is not a fetish, I'm not that kind of person."

Brittany was hanging on every word she was saying. "…But umm, I've never slept with anyone over the age of 20."

As Santana expected, Brittany's eyebrow's shot up.

"You're lying. You had a girlfriend till you almost graduated from college."

"She got her GED and began in college when she was 17."

"Wow, and you've never tried …older people?"

"That sounded terrible Britt, like I should be chasing after some cougars."

"Not like that," Brittany laughed, "like people over 20."

"Maybe you'll be my first." The laughter died down.

"You know that's in another 2 years," Brittany said. Santana thought she understood what Brittany was saying behind those words.

"I know and I'm counting on it." Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's shortly. "Now you have to tell me something so disgustingly dirty I'm going to have trouble keeping it to myself."

"Oh you better cus this one is really dirty, like mud dirty where no matter how hard you try it never rubs off."

"mmmm, I love rubbing," Santana moaned, "And getting off."

Santana was clearly tipsy; she'd never been this brave with Brittany. Her fingers crept up Brittany's arm but they were swatted away.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yeah, but hurry there are other things I want to do tonight. It's prom night after all."

"You are worse than a teenager San," Brittany said as she climbed onto Santana's lap facing her.

"You're not helping baby, this…" Santana slipped her fingers underneath Brittany's sweater, "…is very distracting."

"I love skinny dipping, but only by myself. And I've done it in lots of places not just the beach."

"Oh, like where?" Santana continued to scrape her nails over the skin of Brittany's stomach. She really wanted to kiss Brittany, and other things.

"Hmmm, my grandfather's pond, hotel swimming pool, waterfall, in your skinny jeans," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Santana may have been tipsy but she certainly caught on to that one.

"I bet you liked dipping into those, especially the last one."

"That was my favorite," Brittany's voice made Santana shudder.

"I wouldn't be opposed if you know…" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led it towards her center.

"You're so horny,"

"Its Prom night, I'm allowed to be. Don't you know what you've done to me?

"I haven't done anything yet baby," Brittany cupped Santana's center and pressed hard.

"mmmm, I can't wait…"

Brittany silenced Santana with her mouth.

* * *

><p>The distant sound of an alarm brought Santana into consciousness. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Not that there was much anyways. She got up, taking care that she didn't disturb Brittany and padded into her bedroom.<p>

"Damn, Tuesday morning." Santana sifted through her tangled hair, checking her appearance in the mirror. She decided to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Breakfast was her next priority. She tried to be quiet about it as Brittany was still sleeping. While the coffee brewed and the eggs fried, Santana tidied the living room, throwing all the unopened snacks into a bag. They hadn't gotten around to eating very many. _There's always another time_. Santana thought.

She quickly took the eggs out of the pan and checked that the garlic bread hadn't burnt.

"Brittany, baby," Santana stroked the sleeping girls arm lightly while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "You have to wake up or we'll be late to school."

"San," Brittany mumbled and grabbed Santana's waist, pulling herself onto the other girls lap.

"Don't be like this Britt, come on I made Breakfast."

"I'm looking at breakfast,"

At first Santana didn't understand until Brittany's fingers found her upper thigh underneath her skirt.

"Someone is still horny from last night."

"Did you mean you? Because I can smell it."

Santana tickled Brittany's sculpt. "God Britt, you're so sexy. It's not fair of you to turn me on when we don't have time."

Before Brittany could slip her fingers into Santana's underwear, she was pushed away.

"Sannnnn…"

"No, don't San me," the other girl stood safely behind the counter, heart racing. "We're having breakfast, _real_ breakfast, and then it's off to school."

Santana busied herself with putting the sizzling hot garlic bread into a plate and grabbing milk from the fridge. She set everything on the table and looked towards Brittany. The girl hadn't moved an inch. She sat there in the middle of the living room amongst the sheets looking pale.

"Are you alright Britt?" Santana touched her forehead, she didn't have a fever.

"San, I can't go to school today?"

"Why?...Oh…is it…"

"I don't want to see him, I can't."

Santana understood, "…but you know today is.."

"I know which makes it worse. How am I supposed to act like I love him when I won't be able to look at him without thinking of last night?"

"Don't worry Britt," Santana slipped her arms around Brittany, and made her lean into her chest, "Just say the lines, do your best."

It seemed to be enough encouragement for Brittany to get up. "Come on, we can eat first and I'll get you something to wear while you shower."

Sbsbsbsbsbsbbs

The first group did a wonderful job with Moby Dick. Santana couldn't have been more proud. Her expectations weren't high, knowing her students probably all got smashed the night before. But they surprised her, the power of youth indeed.

The whale chasing scene was hilarious and made even more real with the help of a giant whale prop. They really did go all out. By the end, the whole room was clapping and Santana was ecstatic. For all the troubles she'd gone through to teach these unruly kids, they repaid her fully with their enthusiasm to impress her.

"You guys did a wonderful job! Alright, settle down we have one more group performing today. Let's all give a hand to Johnny, Alex, Brittany, Amanda, Max and Faye!"

The class clapped and the called upon students made their way to the front of the room. Johnny and Alex began to set-up the stage while the other's got into their costumes. Max and Brittany seemed to be avoiding each other.

"Alright, starting in 5" Santana announced.

Uncle Tom's cabin was of course a more somber story but it was acted out just as well as Moby Dick. They got the characters spot on and there were few mistakes in the dialogue. Alex had the students giggling from time to time with his ghetto accent and over the top acting, while Max lead the story on. Santana noticed that the chemistry was lacking between Max and Brittany. There was no eye contact and their bodies were always turned away from each other.

It was over before long and the group received loud applause from their peers.

Santana snapped out of her thoughts. "That was great guys, Alex you were the scene stealer, I loved how you made it serious but funny at the same time. Good job."

The bell rang, and as expected everyone got up and shuffled out the door.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we have two more groups performing. You know who you are!" Santana shouted most of the students weren't listening anyways.

Gathering her things, Santana made her way to her desk. Everyone was gone, even Brittany. It felt strange to Santana that Brittany didn't hang around to talk to her. It looked like Brittany needed someone to listen.

Brushing the thought from her mind, Santana got ready for her next class. If Brittany wanted to talk to her, she knew where to find her.

That afternoon Santana drove to Brittany's house. A bad feeling was settling in her stomach. After her class in the morning, Santana hadn't seen Brittany at all. She waited for her during Cheerios practice but Brittany didn't come out of the showers with everybody else.

Santana had asked the other Cheerios where Brittany was but none of them seemed to know.

"She caught a ride with one of the football guys," a blond acrobat told her.

So she's on Brittany's doorstep knocking but there seems to be nobody home. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Santana called Brittany's phone.

"Hi San, I'm sorry I didn't see all the missed calls."

Santana was tempted to be mad at Brittany. How could she not know that Santana would be worried about her?

"Are you avoiding me for any reason Britt?" She spoke coolly in a n attempt to be calm.

"No, not at all. Ummm...my mom is at the hospital."

She suddenly felt like an asshole for being selfish and wanting Brittany all to herself. How much time had Brittany been spending with her and not with anybody else including her mother?

"I'm sorry Britt, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she slipped in the bathroom. Her weak leg needs a little fixing up but she should be back to her normal self in a few days."

"When did this happen?" Santana suddenly felt afraid that a neighbor or one of Mrs. Pierce's friends had discovered her when Brittany was off being Santana's secret girlfriend.

Brittany's voiced seemed withdrawn as if she was tired and didn't want to be bothered. "Today. The hospital sent a message through Ms. Pillsbury about her condition. It's not life threatening or anything. I'm just visiting her."

"Oh, okay." Santana swallowed, feeling a little less guilty. "Well, do you want me to go over there, I can help you study while you watch your mom."

"I think I'll pass for today Santana," Brittany said. There was that sound in her voice again, Santana couldn't put her finger on it but it bothered her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"7 o'clock?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." The line went cold before Santana could finish.

Santana went home not understanding what was going on. There was something Brittany wasn't telling her.

There really wasn't anything on Television so Santana got out her Mac book to check her email. Nothing of interest caught her eye. Santana deleted around ten messages from that stupid dating site that she still hadn't gotten around to unregister from. Rachel sent a very long email advertising her success at yet another Broadway project and offering VIP seats on opening night. That was on Friday and Santana had plans already - sort of, she wasn't sure anymore because Brittany wasn't talking to her. The last email was from Kurt which surprised Santana since he lived not far away and could have called her. Curious, Santana opened the email.

_My dear Santana, I'm in L.A. this weekend visiting my boyfriend, Blaine is also here and we're hanging out together - the three of us. I'm so excited to tell you this but Anne Hathaway wore one of my gowns to the Emmy awards and the fashion critics just ate it up. They praised her as best dressed, and Oh My GOD! Everybody wants my card now! This is the important part of the message Santana, I'm coming back to Lima but I NEED YOU. I'm starting a brand new line and although it'll take me a few weeks to put the clothes together, I'll need a model and you, Santana are it. I know you can pull off dark and twisted like no other, Snixx still lives inside of you. YOU CAN'T SAY NO! I'm flying in a professional photographer and make-up artist, all you have to do is be there for me. Please. Anyways, that's the good news, I'll even pay you and everything, you'll be featured on my fashion blog. I'll talk to you when I get to Lima._

_-Kurt _

Biting her lip, Santana shut her computer. She was glad she didn't have to make any decisions about it now. When Kurt got back they could talk about it.

The prospect of modeling made Santana smile. It's not like she would be selling herself to the industry. But she'd have to talk to Kurt about modesty issues, she was still a teacher after all and it was disturbing to think of her students getting off on a picture of her.

Santana set the computer down and stretched. There was still so much time left before her body would tell her to sleep. Maybe a workout would be good, it had been a while unless she counted all the sex she had with Brittany.

Putting the pillows away, Santana stood up. "What is..." she lifted her foot off the hard item laying halfway beneath the couch. She bent down and picked up what looked like the notebook Brittany had been writing in last night.

She flipped it over and back again but there was no writing on the leather, no inscriptions, just plain weathered leather. The book was tied together by a vine like rope. Her fingers played with the splayed end wondering what would happen if she pulled it gently open.

No, she couldn't do that. It was Brittany's private property. It was so wrong, yet Santana fought with her conscience.

_I can't_ Santana set it down on the coffee table, eying the book longingly but she turned around and walked to her room.

"Hi Britt," Santana smiled as she picked up her phone. She was having doubts about whether Brittany would call her at all that night.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Thinking of you,"

Brittany chuckled, Santana could see the smile on her face. "Really, cus I'm thinking of you too."

"Are you home yet."

"Yeah, just helped my mom to bed."

"And what about you? Are you doing okay?" Santana didn't want to pry but she did want Brittany to open up to her.

"It's just been a long day."

"I understand baby."

"I wish you were here," Brittany said and it sounded like she plopped onto something soft. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"That's fine, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, San."

"Hmmm,"

"I wasn't avoiding you. I ... there's a lot going on right now and I just need time to figure some things out."

"I'm giving you space baby," Santana made sure Brittany knew she wasn't going to rescue unless she was sure Brittany was drowning.

"That's...San don't think about it like that. I don't want to be separated from you."

"I know, I mean I'm letting you breath. I'll always be here when you need me."

The conversation went silent for a minute. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I," Santana had remembered the book, "I have something of yours, the notebook you were writing in last night."

"Did you...did you read it?" Brittany's voice was almost scared.

"No," Santana said quickly, she didn't want Brittany to worry, she was glad then that she hadn't opened the book. "I found it under the couch. I'll give it to you first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks," a beat. "Hey San,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to read something in it?"

Santana desperately wanted to know what secrets were hidden in the book. But she respected Brittany so much. The girl had trust issues and if she ever found out that Santana had violated her privacy, she might never forgive Santana. There was no way Santana was losing Brittany over a little curiosity.

"Only if you want me to, otherwise, no. It's yours."

"Okay, get the book." It was a strange order but Santana got up anyways. Once she brought the book back to bed with her, Santana asked, "what else?"

"Open the book to the very last page."

"Okay," Santana said, taking her time to unravel the string. "I'm opening it."

"You don't have to make it more exciting than it is...because it's really not,"

"But it's exciting to me, who knows what's in this book of yours."

"Just open to the last page San, and don't look at any of the other pages."

"Yes, Mam" Santana received Brittany's scolding with a giggle.

"San?" If Santana wanted to speak, she wouldn't have been able too. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. On the back page was nothing special, really, as Brittany had said - nothing exciting. Yet Santana felt a weird feeling build in her stomach.

"Hello?" Brittany tried again, in case the line had cut.

"I'm here Britt, I'm just...I don't know what to say."

"Is it _that_ confusing? I know it's kind of abstract but it all means something."

Santana wasn't going to pretend she knew all the workings of Brittany's brilliant mind. But she could understand the giant heart drawn with some sort of charcoal and the colors that seeped out of that heart turning into different things that must have represented her.

"I sort of get it, I don't know Britt. Why is the heart black? Is it yours or mine?"

"I don't know, maybe it's both of our hearts? Maybe we need the same things."

"I need you." Santana softly slid the tips of her fingers over a rough sketch of a girl in a wife beater and torn jeans staring intensely at her. "You gave me a purpose in life."

"I know you don't understand everything, but I'll tell you one day. There's only one thing I want you to know right now. Look to the top left corner of the page."

Santana dragged her eyes to the spot, searching for what she was meant to see.

"Read it San,"

"I..." Santana swallowed, "it says, I would take all the wrong paths if I knew they'd lead me to you."

Come to think of it, Santana began to see more than what she saw at first. From the center of the heart grew a little maze that at first sight looked like arteries.

"If I could doodle this well, I wouldn't pay any attention to my school either Britt,"

"San, I don't agree with what you said last night. I'm not perfect, I take the wrong paths sometimes. I shut people out. I don't want help, I guess I'm stubborn. My mom tells me all the time."

"Baby, I love you." There was no denying the truth in Brittany's words yet those were not the things that defined Brittany. They were a part of her as truly as insecurity was part of Santana. "I love all of you, even the things you don't like about you."

"I love you so much San, I'm afraid if I'm not good enough for you soon, I never will be."

Santana shook her head. Brittany was everything she needed to be in this hour. "You're good enough for me now, I don't need you to be perfect."

* * *

><p>Then next day was pretty much the same. Brittany hardly stayed around and Santana didn't see the girl throughout the day. They're texting was minimal and it seemed like there wasn't much to say that wouldn't address the elephant in the room.<p>

In Santana's morning class on Thursday, she was able to chat with Brittany briefly before the girl went to her next class. She still didn't know what was going on with Brittany, but she trusted the girl enough to take care of herself and ask for help when she needed it.

"See you after school babe?" Santana stood with her back pressed against the door blocking Brittany's path. The other girl leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips.

"I'll see you," Another kiss soon escalated. It had been a few days since they made out and Santana was hungry for Brittany's kisses. "You better go before I don't let you leave, ever."

* * *

><p>For lunch Santana was having a tuna salad in the teacher's lounge. Gertrude was nowhere to be found so she found an empty table next to the coffee machine and propped her leg on the opposite seat.<p>

She counted the seconds till her coffee was done and quickly poured it from the glass jug into her mug. As she sat down again, the lounge door creaked open. Santana shifted her eyes down hoping whoever came in would leave her alone or only ask a simple 'how are you.'

No such luck.

"Wow, she's actually eating with us low bunch today." Roger jabbed his duo in the stomach. "You lonely?"

"Nope and this table isn't for people of your social class."

"Oooooh, that hurt." Larry whined. "Luckily, I got an upgrade so I'm going to need you to take your feet off that chair."

"Let me see," Santana pretended to think as her nose scrunched "Nope, I'm pretty sure immigrations made a mistake."

She went back to eating leaving the two boys to their own inside jokes. They got the point sooner or later that Santana wasn't going to be bothered by them and sat down at the table next to hers.

Half-way through her second sandwich, Ms. Pillsbury came in. She looked flustered from running. "Ohh…umm, Santana."

The girl in question raised her eyebrow, asking how she could be of help.

"There's some commotion in the gym, I was walking by and I heard arguing and shouting. I was going to call Ms. Bieste but she doesn't seem to be here. Maybe you can take a look?"

"Probably some boys fighting over who gets wank rights over 'Ms. Lopez'," Roger and Larry burst into laughter.

"I'll go," Santana said. She'd do anything to get away from the two idiots.

Ms. Pillsbury decided to follow Santana half-way to the gym, taking an abrupt turn into a hall that lead her back to the safety of her office where there was no conflict and no germs.

The voices became louder as Santana approached the gym. The doors were left wide open.

"It's over Max!" Santana hovered at the door knowing she should go in and clear the argument but wanting to listen in on what was being said. What she did know was that Max and Brittany were finally coming to heads about the situation.

"Look, I was drunk. I didn't do anything to you!"

"Apparently too drunk to remember, you nearly raped me."

"Now you're just over reacting. Don't make me out to be the bad guy here."

Santana sucked in a large gulp of air. She couldn't go in now, not when she wanted to know so badly how this fight would end. She crept in as quiet as her feet would take her until she spotted the two students by the near basketball hoop. She stood there listening; she was close enough so that if any danger were to come to Brittany, she could stop it in time.

"And what about the other football players huh? You just thought I would be okay with all of you violating me?"

"Come on, if you didn't want to do it I would have sent them away. You're overreacting."

Santana could see how angry Brittany was. Her fists clenched and the veins on her neck stood out. At this point, Max was going to need saving from Brittany not vice versa.

"I told you, I don't like you that way. I don't want to have sex with you; I don't want to kiss you… I don't want to have any fucking threesomes or foursomes! If you can't respect my role in this relationship then we shouldn't have one at all."

"Brittany, you know I really love you." He tried to take her hand but she pulled away. "But you have to stop making such a big deal about things. People sleep with people they don't love all the time, and I just wanted to have a good time with you." He stroked her arm and Santana almost puked.

"See, that's where we don't understand each other." Brittany stepped away from where he could reach her. "I clearly said I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU. If you really loved me, you wouldn't force me to do something I don't want to do."

"That's the thing. I wanted to show you how special you were to me. I wanted to make you feel good, that's all. I know you love somebody else but you can't be with them right now so you are with me. I …it's almost my right to make love to you and you keep pushing me away."

"…Your right? I'm not your girlfriend; you don't have any rights to touch me! I'm quitting our arrangement because you are in way too deep. It's time you stopped being in love with me Max, I DO love somebody else, and I can't believe you act like that doesn't matter. I'm sorry, but I can't be your friend anymore because you clearly can't be mine."

"Fine!" Max shouted right back and it looked like they were on the verge of getting into a physical fight. "Thanks for leading me on! I thought I could really have you someday."

"Never going to happen! I told you from the beginning and I never led you on. You're just delusional!"

"You know what? You're just plain naïve. Everyone with eyes think we are a couple. Why? It isn't only me who is obviously in love with you. Maybe you're in love with me too but you're too scared to admit it. Maybe I'm better than your fantasy person but you don't want to let it go."

"Shut up, that person loves me so much; they're willing to wait for me to gra…"

"Brittany, Max." Santana stepped out to where the teenagers would see her. Brittany was close to giving off their secret and Santana couldn't let that happen this near to her graduation.

"You both have some terrible anger issues. Max, go see Ms. Pillsbury now if you don't want me reporting you to Figgins. Brittany, you come with me." Santana didn't flinch, nor did Brittany when their eyes met. Brittany's blue eyes were consumed with fire.

Max trudged off after giving Brittany one last look.

"Don't even think of talking to me, we're not friends!" Brittany shouted at Max as he left.

Santana knew Brittany needed to cool down before they could have a sensible conversation.

She grabbed the girl roughly by the arm and marched her to her office. Not a word or look was exchanged.

"Here, have some water."

Brittany accepted it and drank while staring ahead at the back of Santana's office chair.

"You're mad at me." Brittany looked to the floor as Santana seated herself.

"Tell me how that started Brittany."

"He was being an asshole."

Santana wasn't used to hearing strong words come from Brittany. "What did he do?"

"Oh, he just boasted that he took my virginity on Prom night and basically gave a play by play of what _didn't _happen."

"You heard him say it?" Santana was trying to keep from showing her disgust.

"No, one of the Cheerios came to me asking if I actually reached my 6th orgasm in 20 minutes."

"Oh, okay." Santana felt lost for words. She wasn't mad at Brittany for blowing up over Max but on the other hand, she didn't want Brittany to become hostile or antisocial _again_. She was doing so well, and Santana wanted to help her continue to do so till she graduated. There were only a two months left to go.

"I'm sure Max doesn't know that I really do have the ability to make you come that much in less time." That made Brittany smile.

"Maybe if we made a sex tape right now we could prove it to him."

"Don't tempt me."

A minute passed where Santana just wore a stupid grin that Brittany returned in the same manner.

"Oh," Santana broke the eye contact, "I have your notebook here." She dug it out of her drawer and rounded the desk to hand it to Brittany.

"Thanks," They stood there wanting so much to embrace each other. There was an awkwardness that came from both sides but for very different reasons.

"So…" they both said at the same time.

"You go first Britt,"

"Are you going to like punish me? Or…"

"I don't know," Santana tapped two fingers against her chin. "Tonight we have that movie thing, but you won't be able to go if I ground you."

"Sannnn," Brittany whined, "I was looking forward to that. You can give me another punishment."

"Okay, I won't ground you…but I will think of another punishment." Santana winked. Brittany was aroused thinking of all the sexual things Santana might do to _punish _her; it was written clear as day across her face.

"So," Santana continued, "about that date. We'll come to my house after your dance practice with Crey and you can shower and stuff. We could head out at 7:00 after pizza or Chinese – your choice, what do you think?"

"I think I love my girlfriend," Brittany grabbed Santana by the neck and kissed her.

"and I think you're hot defending our relationship, although you should be more careful to not let anything slip…"

"I know I'm sorry, but I'm trying to kiss you so shut up."

Santana did just that.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Santana stood by her front door watching Brittany exit her room. It felt like a scene that could happen in the future but in another context. It would be their tenth anniversary and they'd be going out for dinner and a movie, something simple that was just <em>them.<em> Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "You look beautiful."

It was something she told Brittany often and she meant it every time. Even now, dressed in a simple pink cardigan, scarf and white jeans, she was beautiful. Her hair was ruffled so sexy, Santana wanted to run her fingers through them.

"Stop staring San, we're going to be late." Santana shut her jaw and gave a guilty smile.

* * *

><p>At the theater Santana got seats with their free tickets to a Mila Kunis femme fatele film. Santana made sure they sat at the very back so nobody would disturb them.<p>

Brittany was just getting comfortable leaning on Santana's shoulder when she cried, "We forgot pop-corn, we can't watch without pop-corn."

"I'll get it," Santana offered and got up to go. "I'll be right back."

"Don't take long San, the beginning is always the most important part – if you miss it I'll have to tell you what happened."

"I won't baby," Santana adored the way Brittany was worried for her over such a little thing. She couldn't help bending over to kiss her.

The plan was to get to the front of the line as fast as possible, a daunting task considering the amount of people demanding snacks. They weren't even getting pop-corn but they were filling up the line.

"Selena," Someone shouted right next to her, she turned to throw a 'bitch really' face because that was a new one, usually it was Samantha or Serena, okay there had even been a few Santa's but Selena? Really? If people really couldn't remember her name they could ask, they didn't have to be so racist about it.

"Look, my name is Santana, and ….it's you." Realizing who had popped up on her map again.

"You came!" The girl squealed. Santana was kind of confused how the girl knew she was going to be here but then it clicked. The tickets.

"Oh, no….no,no,no. I'm not here to watch a movie with you bitch. I don't even remember your name so I wouldn't remember that you'd be here too. I'm here with my girlfriend, thanks for the tickets."

"What?" The girl looked genuinely hurt. "I wished on all my lucky stars that you'd be here if we were meant to be and here you are. There must be some mistake."

Santana rolled her eyes beginning to think that all star enthusiasts were borderline crazy – exhibit A Rachel Berry, exhibit B this bitch.

"Nope, I'm sorry the stars played a cruel joke on you but…no actually I'm not sorry for you because you keep trying to get with me even though I'm made it very clear I'm not interested."

"But you showed up!" The girl lunged for Santana, trapping her in an embrace.

Santana was bored of explaining how irrelevant it was that they were physically in the same place. "Bitch get off me," she struggled but the girl had a tight grip.

"She's here with me,"

Both the girl and Santana whipped their heads to the left. Standing there was Brittany with an 'I'm not amused' face.

"Britt, this doesn't look like…I mean it is but …I mean it's not what it looks like." Santana sputtered, cursing herself for the inability to form a coherent sentence.

"Get your hands off my girl." Brittany stomped towards the attached girls and began prying fingers and arms off Santana. "I don't know who you think you are but Santana is my girl. Mine. She. Is. Mine. So leave her the fuck alone."

Brittany was hovering over the other girl, using her height to intimidate her further. "Are you that girl from the club who won't leave San alone? Actually, you better not answer that if you want to keep breathing."

"Brittany, she's not worth it." Santana pulled at her arm, drawing Brittany away from the cowering girl.

"San, I have to say this," Brittany broke away,

"Get this straight." She said, pointing a finger in the girls face, "if you don't stop messing with San, I'm going to find you. Say it."

"Y..yo..ur going to fff..find me." Brittany was really scaring the living shit out of the girl.

"Good, Santana is mine. You better remember that." Brittany turned away from the girl and as if to back her words Brittany pulled Santana into a passionate open mouthed kiss. Santana didn't see it coming and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat when Brittany began kneading her ass and sucking her tongue.

"God, Britt…" Santana sighed into Brittany's mouth and held onto Brittany's neck as the other girl deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart to breath, Santana noticed the girl was running away crying.

"Let's get back to the movie yeah?" Santana was breathless in the best way possible. Angry Brittany was hot Brittany and Santana had an idea of what she was going to do with their theater back-seat arrangement.

"Pop-corn," Brittany said simply and got in the much shorter line.

"Ugh," Santana groaned. It wasn't fair for Brittany to turn her on so much and leave her hanging.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, dance competition, Santana has a surprise for Brittany and there's a surprise for Santana when they get back to Lima!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated always**


	19. On Fire

__**Hey peeps I'm back! I'm not going to say much, just that here is another chapter - the longest I've written yet. There will only be two more after this and an epilogue. I'm writing chapter 20 right now. **

**Thanks for sticking around. I love reading all the reviews and sweet comments. **

**This is unbeta'd so forgive me the mistakes**

**Warning: Lots of fluff **

* * *

><p><em>On Fire<em>

Brittany's back hits the inside of Santana's front door. The movie had worked both her and Santana up; they could barely keep their hands to themselves the short ride to Santana's. Brittany felt Santana's lips drag up and down the column of her neck. She was breathing heavily, the cold condensing on her skin as if it were glass filled with a hot substance.

"Yes, San," the sudden pressure of Santana's hand over her breasts, pinching already perk nipples caused her to shiver. Brittany grasped whatever piece of Santana, hoping to prolong her orgasm. Santana had become an expert at taking her off the proverbial cliff at the speed of lightning. That was the only way they could do it at school, but Brittany wanted it the slow way tonight. This perfect night that would start the perfect weekend together as a couple. No watchful eyes, no fake boyfriends, and no crazy ladies.

"You're so hot, like hotter than Mila Kunis and that's saying a lot cus," Brittany had to pause for a deep breath as Santana sucked and licked at her pulse point. "She was number 1 on the 'People's' hottest 100 list."

"I need you to shut-up now Brittany," Santana stopped the attack on Brittany's neck. She held Brittany's face between two sweaty palms. Brittany nodded her consent, having said all that needed to be said.

"I just wanted you to know…"

"Noted, now kiss me,"

Brittany pushed forward, locking her lips over Santana's roughly. Their bodies quickly gravitated to the couch. Santana thanked god there wasn't any furniture on the way to their destination as she wasn't very fond of bruises. Their clothes got lost from their bodies carelessly. Flipping Brittany around, Santana pushed her over the arm of the couch where Brittany lie sprawled, chest rising and falling visibly.

A grin set mischievously on Brittany's face. In a moment she knew she would witness Santana, lithe, hot and so sexy, crawl over her like she were the prey and Santana her hunter. She loved the thought of being eaten.

Santana stripped the last of her clothes off, dropping her underwear with a flourish and teasing smile. She bit her lip as she climbed over the arm knowing that every nuance was making Brittany wet and ready for her.

As her legs slid around Brittany's, Santana could feel the slickness of Brittany's thighs from the sweat and anticipation. She could also smell how aroused Brittany was the closer her face came to the area. Santana took her time kissing upward from Brittany's knees but bypassing the place Brittany needed her most.

"I need you so bad," Brittany murmured. She was quieted by Santana's lips enveloping one breast while her hand kneaded the other.

Brittany pushed Santana till they were lying side by side and their sexes met each other with a slippery kind of friction. She had Santana trapped against the back of the couch, giving her the control over the speed of action.

"ugh, oh," Santana cried, "I don't want to come yet,"

Brittany continued to regulate the way her hips moved against Santana's, slow but steady.

The cries Santana had been making were muffled as their lips met and opened. Brittany's hand was on Santana's ass, pushing them together.

"I'm close," Santana whispered although it was much too soon. She played with Brittany's breasts to help her along.

"I want you to finish. With. Me."

"Ohhh, yes…aaahhh" Santana was pressing back into Brittany harder and faster.

The noises of skin rubbing against leather nearly drowned out the subtle ring of a phone. The ring got louder to Santana's frustration. It was keeping her from reaching her orgasm.

"Fuck you," Santana screamed, but the ringing had no intention of letting up.

"You should get it," Brittany breathed heavily, stopping their motions.

"No, I'm not…not when I'm this close…no"

The ringing stopped and Santana smiled. Almost immediately the ringing started again.

"What the fuck?" Santana punched the back of the couch as she struggled to get up. There was a long line of clothes in between the couch and the door. Last she remembered, her phone was still in her jeans pocket. "Where it is? Just fucking stop ringing."

Brittany observed with a chuckle that Santana swore a lot when she was mad. "I'll help," Brittany jumped off the couch, landing on her knees. She rummaged through the scattered pieces of clothes till her hand landed on a pair of jeans.

"I found…fuck, these are yours" Santana cursed and kept looking.

"I have yours," holding the phone up, Brittany could see who the caller was. "It's Quinn."

"Cockblock Fabray, what does she want at this time of night? Shouldn't she be nursing her kid or something?" Santana grumbled as Brittany handed the phone over.

"Technically speaking, I think Beth is past the nursing age since I'm pretty sure she has teeth and eats people food now."

Santana shook her head at Brittany's serious observation and picked up the phone.

"What do you want? I was just having sex with Brittany, we were FUCKING two seconds ago and I was about to orgasm. Are you grossed out now? Good, talk to you at a decent hou…what?"

Brittany's cringe turned to concern as she watched Santana listen intently to whatever Quinn was saying.

"Okay, don't do anything. Just stay put. I'm coming and Brittany will probably tag along."

Santana instantly hung up and began putting on her clothes. Brittany remained clueless on the floor.

"Britt," Santana began without looking at the other girl, too busy wrestling with her shirt. "I have to go see Quinn, I can drop you off at home if you don't want to come with me or wait for me."

"Santana,"

Brittany shook her head as she stood to her full height and grabbed the flustered girl by the collar.

"Santana," She caught the girl's attention. "I'm going to get dressed, take five minutes to calm down."

"Okay,"

Brittany fixed the collar of Santana's wrinkled shirt. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Open up Quinn," Santana shouted, as if ringing the door bell wasn't enough to get Quinn's attention.<p>

"Shhhh, Beth might be sleeping."

Santana nodded, completely scolded.

"Oh you guys are here, come in,"

It was almost like Quinn wasn't on the verge of psychological collapsing. Santana knew better.

"Hey Quinn, I see you took my advice. We need to talk."

Quinn simply nodded and plopped on the couch seeming to forget all her hostess manners.

"Good, you didn't like cut your feet or anything serious right?" Santana who was checking out the kitchenette poked her head up.

"No," Quinn responded simply and went back to sipping at her small glass cup.

"That will not do," Santana put down the broom and dustpan she'd used to clean up the shattered glass. She filled a plastic cup full of water and walked straight to Quinn, tugging the shot glass away.

"I need you to be coherent because I'm not spending my whole night here talking to a drunkard, which you already are pretty much."

"Now, tell me everything. And I swear to god if the 'she' you were talking about over the phone is Rachel Berry, I'm flying to wherever the hell she's sleeping right now and knocking some sense into her."

"Umm, I'm just going to go check on Beth," Brittany interrupted and didn't wait for a reply before she ran quietly up the steps. It was beginning to get uncomfortable with Quinn and Santana coming head to head. Brittany somehow felt that the conversation wasn't something she should hear.

The voices got drown out as she slipped through the hidden door in the wall. Brittany smiled at the thought of seeing Beth, even if the girl was sleeping. Padding softly over the carpet to Beth's door, Brittany breathed lightly as if it would help her be more like a feather. She turned the knob to Beth's room as quietly as possible, opening up a small crack.

A loud knocking sound startled her. To her dismay she saw that her cardigan sleeve had caught on a stack of plastic cups which were now bouncing against each other on their way to hitting the floor.

She bent down swiftly to stop their movement and stacked them up as silently as she could.

"Mom?" A small squeak came through the door. Brittany placed the cups back on the shelf and opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze in. She closed it after her.

"Hey Beth, did I wake you up?"

"Brittany? How'd you get 'ere?"

"I …Santana came to see your mommy so I came along, to see you. What are you doing up so late?"

Brittany sat on the edge of the small bed amongst the plush animals.

"I can't sleep. Mom's crying 'gain"

"I get it," Brittany understood. When her father passed away, her mother had cried all night, possibly all day too when Brittany wasn't around. She couldn't do anything to help her mom then; she just sat in bed and listened to her cry until she had to close her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing out of her own. It made her wonder whether parents and their children had psychological bonds apart from the physical.

"Maybe if I tell you a story you'll be able to sleep?"

Brittany saw Beth light up instantly, as she nodded. Beth bounced out of bed to switch on her 'Piglet' night light, casting the room in a sweet pinkish aura.

"Alright," Brittany got comfortable in the bed, putting the plush animals in between Beth and herself. "What story would you like me to tell you?"

Beth thought for a moment, taking an eyeful of the colorful paintings that Brittany had done for her. "Can you tell me about Mr. Monkey's most wonderful journey again?"

Brittany chuckled at how Beth could still remember the name of the story she had told on the day Beth had first moved into the room.

"It all started with a rumor, " Brittany began with a mysterious voice the way Disney movies started with 'once upon a time'. "There was a land far-far away where all animals were friends…"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You are running for governor of Lima. This is all your mom's weird fantasy of ruling vicariously through you. You are actually going along with all this. Rachel Berry is offering you the whole world plus Mars and Jupiter because she believes you won't win without her. You're stressed because of Rachel's help?"<p>

Santana had been listening to Quinn for about an hour and she really couldn't make heads or tails of Quinn's current distress.

"No, I don't know what to do about Rachel."

"What do you have to do about Rachel?"

"That's what I need you to help me with!"

"Rachel is being her perfectly normal Berry-centered self!" Santana shouted. This was going nowhere.

"I don't know why she's doing this. Why is she doing this to me?"

"Quinn," Santana scooted closer so she could soothe the other girl. She placed her hand on Quinn's lamp as a gesture of sympathy. "What's going on with you and Rachel?"

"I don't know Santana. I thought moving away would make it better but it's like she's still here"

"Maybe you should stop contacting each other for a while and see if the feeling of …dependency will go away"

"Well that's impossible now," Quinn sighs. Santana's forehead screws into little dimples.

"Why?"

"Because she's coming on board as a supporter for my campaign and my mom really likes her. She won't give Rachel up for anything. Rachel's got…plans."

"Let's hope they don't sabotage your campaign instead of support it, which let's be honest, will probably happen."

"I'm just so tired of not knowing."

"Then why don't you ask her, directly," Santana thinks the solution is pretty clear. Quinn has feelings for Rachel and doesn't know if they're reciprocated. She could go on not knowing and feeling like shit for the rest of her life or ask, pull off the band aid real quick and get on with her life.

"And what if…"

"You'll live, whatever happens. You've got a home, a job, a family. You have a daughter."

Santana could feel the weight of everything press against Quinn. Without hesitation, she pulled Quinn in. Quinn let Santana support her fully. It'd been a while since they'd been in this position. Santana wasn't one to usually lavish people with affection, but during times like this, Santana proved she could be a good friend.

"Catch some sleep," Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's head before checking that Quinn was alright, that she would pull through this.

"I'll let you out first,"

Quinn followed Santana up the stairs to get Brittany. The cozy landing area opened up to them, and they both instantly noticed the half opened door. Pushing the door fully ajar, Santana could make out two cuddling figures. The bed seemed too small for the both of them but they managed with half of Beth lying on top of Brittany.

"They're cute," Quinn sighed, "Britt must have been tired from all the s…"

"Don't talk about _us_ Fabray, especially about _that_, I only told you to get rid of you." Santana gave her best bitch face. "Don't remind me what I gave up to be with you tonight."

"As if you don't orgasm all the time,"

Santana was just about to wake Brittany but she took the bait, "and you must not be getting any at all considering how cranky you always are. Go out and get a good fuck once in a while."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana was a good friend but she reverted back to being a bitch pretty quickly too.

"Hey Britt," Santana ran her fingers over Brittany's thigh. It was the only place that Beth had not claimed. "Time to go baby," she whispered and placed several kisses to Brittany's cheek.

Brittany stirred and opened her eyes, it took several seconds for them to adjust and convert the two silhouettes into Santana and Quinn.

"Oh, uhhh sorry I fell asleep. I haven't showered yet…" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"No problem Britt, thanks for putting her to sleep." Quinn patted Brittany on the shoulder as she carefully arranged Beth on the bed.

"Take care Quinn," Brittany yawned, "Don't cry so much. It's not good for you or Beth."

"I'll try"

Quinn saw the two girls out before climbing back upstairs.

"What'd you do with Beth?" Santana made light conversation on their way to the car.

"I told her stories and we talked."

"Yeah? What about?" Santana engaged Brittany to keep her awake. They buckled up.

"We talked about Quinn and Puck. Did you know he asked them to visit?"

Santana's jaw tightened at the news, "In jail?" Where else would they visit Puck? Santana knew it was a stupid question but she couldn't believe Quinn hadn't brought it up at.

"She's so messed up, this is worse than her Yale years."

Brittany didn't question Santana as to what that meant.

* * *

><p>The morning came upon them too soon for Santana's liking. She had barely caught sleep after dragging a tired Brittany from the car and coercing her to take a shower with her.<p>

There was nothing sexual about it, far from that, Brittany had been acting like a baby and wouldn't do anything herself.

Santana didn't mind though. She liked taking care of Brittany in every form, except now she had to get up and pack her bag since she hadn't had time to do so the night before.

"I needs my six o'clock coffee," she muttered under her breath so as not to wake up her sleeping princess. On the way she grabbed her bag and stuffed some warm clothes into it, dropping the bag on the kitchen table half way to her destination.

Sometime around seven, Brittany began to stir. "Hey, you don't have to get up yet." Santana placed a kiss on the top of Brittany's head as the sleeping girl turned over and hugged her waist.

"You can sleep for another half-hour."

"Mmmm, dun wanna be late, what time do we have to be there," Brittany opened her eyes and smiled. She loved waking up to Santana's face; it always brimmed with so much adoration.

"If we leave in an hour, we can get there at nine-thirty. The doors open at ten, that's probably when you get your audition number. We'll meet up with Crey at about that time. Auditions start immediately after and go on till 7 in the evening. If you get to audition early, we'll have time to walk around Columbus afterwards. How does that sound to you?"

"Wonderful," Brittany grinned and shut her eyes for a little extra sleep.

* * *

><p>"We all set?" Santana placed her sunglasses over her eyes. Her Mercedes was ready to roll, all that was missing was Brittany. "What are you doing back there?"<p>

Brittany had said something about checking the trunk. That was ten minutes ago.

"I'm here! I just brought your on-the-go coffee."

"Thanks Britt, how'd you know I'd need it?"

"You looked sleepy." Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek and placed the coffee canister in between them.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asked. The excitement in her stomach was building for some unknown reason. She wasn't even the one who would have to perform in front of the judges. She thought maybe this was how her parents felt at all those piano contests.

"As ready as ever."

It was a nice trip of just over an hour. There wasn't much to see that wasn't dressed in white but Brittany could always point out something of interest on US-33E.

"What does your house on the mountains look like?" Brittany asked as the passed through Bellfontaine.

"It's big and cozy, right next to a lake."

Brittany considered this for a moment. "Can you skate on the lake?"

"Yes," Santana chuckled. She remembered loving the frozen ice when she was little. Most of the time she gave up skating on her feet and went on her hands and knees instead, that was when she was seven.

"If it's frozen enough"

"I hope it is," Brittany went back to staring out the window. "Did you do a lot of things with your mom and dad when you were young?"

Santana didn't exactly want to talk about her parents or her childhood so she changed the topic.

"Yeah, anyways, how are you feeling about the audition now? Anxious, excited…scared?"

"Don't make me think about it San, I might freeze up."

"You're going to be perfectly fine," Santana reached over and squeezed Brittany's hand. They stayed together till the end of the drive. "I can't wait to see you represent Ohio."

"Now you're making me think of winning, which pretty much guarantees that I won't. Sannnnnnnnn" Brittany whined, truly believing Santana had severed all chances of her going to the National round.

"Okay, put on some music so you won't think about it."

For the rest of the trip, the girls sung their heads off, stole smiles and kisses, and talked about general things.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Santana announced as she slipped into one of the parking spaces. "Let me call Crey and see where he is."<p>

The phone rang twice before Crey picked up. "Hey, are you here yet?"

Santana checked the time, they were pretty early, it was only 9:00

"I'm on the way, should be there in half-an-hour."

While listening, Santana could tell that Brittany was beginning to feel jittery. Her eyes started focusing on anything and everything, her leg bobbed and hands twitched like she couldn't stay still.

"Okay, be careful. Call me when you get here."

Santana hung up the phone and instantly put her hand on Brittany's shaking knee.

"Britt," Santana used her other hand to pull Brittany's face towards hers. "Hey, want to walk around? Get some chocolate bars?"

"Uh, yeah…sure," Brittany smiled, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Good. Let's go." Santana leaned in and brushed her lips against Brittany's. She went further and locked their lips together, sucking slowly and sweetly till Brittany's body calmed down. "Come on."

The campus was lively with students. It was the end of the year examination time for them and they huddled in study groups everywhere. Santana lead Brittany around the grounds using her recollection from the time she came on Lima's school excursion to nearby universities. She rather liked Ohio State even though at the time she had a huge opportunity at NYU. In the end she moved as far as possible from Lima because of family drama. She didn't regret it though.

"I think the snack shop or coffee shop is right over here, ha see a grab n' go."

"I wonder if your friend Rachel had anything to do with it…" Brittany pointed to the sign.

"Why do you…oh, great 'Berry Café' like I need a reminder of her popularity."

"Bet they sell nice stuff anyways, come on," Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her out of the cold.

"Mocha Latte and Strawberry Frappe, make it quick." Santana shuffled her feet.

The guy behind the counter frowned at her, "we serve as fast as possible, you students are always in a rush." He turned his back and began making the coffee; one hand grabbed a fistful of strawberries.

"Hold on, you, turn around NOW," Santana demanded, her voice hardening till it became clear and crisp and loud enough for the whole café to hear.

"I thought you wanted this fast," He emphasized.

"Oh, I want it fast. I just want you to know I'm a teacher and I have a master's degree. I had a terribly snowy drive here and I need my order now because I have a schedule to keep."

"Ye..yes, Miss. Sorry, your order is coming right up." The boy, red in the face, turned around and got back to work.

Santana smirked, as two cups were set in front of her in record time. She paid for the drinks and chuckled at how the boy fumbled with the change.

"Next time, just do your job and save yourself the embarrassment," Santana winked and took the cups to where Brittany had reserved a table.

All eyes were on Santana as she made her way through the tables.

"That was mean San," Brittany pouted, taking the strawberry blend from Santana. "It looked like he was going to pee his pants."

"He insulted me first," Santana shrugged.

"You made him feel bad, and used your …powers"

"I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't even lie."

Brittany kept a stern face.

"As your girlfriend, I'm asking you to apologize."

"Now who's using powers?"

"Are you going to?

"I don't have a choice do I? The girlfriend has spoken."

"She has," Brittany gave a satisfied smile. "Oh, your phone is buzzing sweetheart."

"I like that," Santana winked as she slid her finger across the screen. "Hey, great you made it. Britt and I are hanging at the Berry Café. Okay. It's next to the entrance so if you come here we won't have to walk far when the time comes. See you."

The girls were just finishing up their drinks when Crey walked in. Santana motioned for him to join them.

"I was getting worried you wouldn't make it." Santana joked.

"My buddies aren't that reliable but givem' some credit, delivery's always by the time table. And that would actually be…15 minutes early."

"Do you want anything?" Santana asked.

"Nah, I'm alright, Britt and I should make sure our routine's tight. Ain't that right?"

"Yeah we could find some place to practice." Brittany stood up along with Santana. They were headed out the tinkling door when Brittany cleared her throat.

"You got a cold?" Crey asked.

Brittany shook her head, "no, it's just that Santana forgot something."

"You're right," Santana said after opening and closing her mouth a few times, trying to think of some way to get out of apologizing to the coffee boy.

She put on her sweetest smile and went to the front of the line.

"Excuse me lady, this will only take a moment," She butted in, to the surprise of the waiting customer.

"Next," the boy said monotonously. He looked up to see that it was Santana and suddenly became more alert. "Oh, uh Miss. What did you want?"

"Hi …Rupert," Santana read his name tag. "My girlfriend said I was a tad bit harsh on you and that I should apologize. So here I am, sorry about earlier. I really love my girlfriend…that's why I agreed to do this in the first place so…have a nice life."

Santana couldn't for the life of her decide why she told this stranger that she had a girlfriend and that she loved her. Maybe it was the liberty of telling people. It felt good, Santana knew that. It felt really good.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Brittany grinned from ear to ear. She had heard every word. A little flame of warmth began to bud in her heart.

"I told him I loved you," Santana laughed at herself, not believing she actually said it.

"I know," Brittany replied.

"I like people knowing. I mean, I could really get used to it."

"Would you hold my hand then?" Brittany opened up her palm. Santana filled it.

"The doors are opening in five, we should get in line. It's already pretty long already." Crey pointed to a long line of dancers, some warming up, and some going over the routine with their partners.

"Right," Santana said. She led the way to their place of waiting.

* * *

><p>The line crept forward. Every step built Brittany's anticipation. Now and then Santana drew her hand across Brittany's back or squeezed her arm.<p>

"Thanks San," Brittany would say, and her body would relax as if it knew the assurance of Santana's touch.

"So, two step, into flinging part and then the short jive…" Crey went over the steps again. Brittany concentrated on remembering, visualizing in her head how it should look. She wiped her brow of sweat.

Behind Santana, loud chattering rang as the line grew steadily. Some of the contestants were showing off what they could do. An atmosphere of camaraderie was present and a lot of smiles and laughter. Brittany seemed to fit right in, talking with a few teens standing around her. Santana could hear their conversation, they sounded nice enough – genuinely interested in Brittany's dance journey.

No sooner had Santana smiled to herself that Brittany was getting along so well, another voice, squeaky and rather commanding, barged into the conversation.

"Hey, who's Miss popular?" The girl, tall, blonde, snake-green eyes stuck her hand out to Brittany. "I'm Lauren."

"Brittany…S. Pierce," Brittany stuttered feeling overwhelmed at the girls boldness.

"You don't have to be formal with, me. We're all friends here." She ended with a laugh. "How many competitions have you been in? You don't look familiar. I usually can tell which dancers have been here one too many times or..." Her eyes scanned over Crey, "probably shouldn't waste the effort trying."

"But of course, I'm not talking about you." Lauren smiled sweetly, "so, why haven't I seen you before? Believe me, I would notice you…I know potential when I see it."

Brittany looked increasingly uncomfortable the more Lauren talked to her.

"I haven't had much chance, ummm, sort of not been in the loop."

"You know that could put you in a bit of a disadvantage, let me help you. It'd be a shame if you froze up on stage because you weren't prepared."

Not knowing what to do, Brittany nodded her head, "ummm, my partner…Crey…his name we…we're dancing together."

"Him?" Lauren barely spared a glance, "well I suppose you're just going to need a lot of luck today darling." Her voice and face were sympathetic. Brittany was too shaken to notice how fake everything was.

"Next,"

Santana shuffled closer to Brittany and held her hand as they approached the desk. "Are you okay?" she regretted not stepping in sooner. If the bitch had thrown Brittany off her game, Santana was going to have words, perhaps even in Spanish.

"Yeah, ummm."

"Name,"

Brittany stepped forward, "Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears."

"Could fool me," The man replied in a friendly tone as he noted down the information. "Okay, here's your number. Go wait for with your partner in the waiting area through the doors over there and finish filling out the form. When you're done give it to one of the staff. Best of luck Brittany,"

"What's your name?" The man motioned at Santana.

"Oh, no…that's my girlfriend." Brittany interrupted, "Can she come in and watch?"

"Sure," the man smiled and handed Santana an audience pass. "When the auditioning starts, you'll be called into the auditorium."

"Thanks," Santana took the card.

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling at?" Santana watched Brittany write determined strokes onto the information paper.<p>

"I just don't think I'll ever get used to calling you my girlfriend. It sounded good in my head, but out loud. It's completely amazing."

"You're amazing," Santana pressed a kiss into Brittany's cheek. "Crey looks uncomfortable, I think he wants to practice now."

Crey smiled at Santana, grateful that she somehow knew he was awkwardly waiting for Brittany.

"Numbers 0001 through 0020, hand me your files and follow me backstage please!" A stage hand called.

"That's you," Crey pointed to the number 0018 pasted over Brittany's chest. "Ready?"

Brittany took a deep breath. "San…"

"I know Britt," Santana kissed her and whispered against her lips, "no matter what, I'll be so proud of you."

"Break a leg Crey and take care of my girl,"

He gave Santana a wink, "will do. Don't worry; Brittany and I are in it to win it."

* * *

><p>Santana found a seat near the edge of the judge's box. She didn't know any of them and she half expected Rachel Berry to be there or something. She was really thinking of all the things she could that had nothing to do with the audition about to begin. She'd never been this nervous for someone else before.<p>

The panel shuffled in their seats and motioned for the crew on stage that they were ready. "Alright, let's see what Ohio's got to give." One of the judges announced. Then there was complete silence as the lights dimmed.

"Number 0001,"

* * *

><p>Several couples had gone on and off the stage. Santana had to admit, this was no school show. The dancers were seriously good. After each couple, Santana listened to the hushed whispers of judges commenting and discussing amongst themselves. Their faces were perfectly composed, giving nothing away.<p>

Number 0012 was called and a dainty girl looking no more than 16 walked on stage. Her partner followed, and then the music began to play. The first minute was shaky, as the dance progressed; it looked like they were barely hanging on.

Santana sensed the shift in the auditorium. It felt like everybody was rooting for the young couple, but nothing was making their performance better.

One of the judges put their hands up, the music stopped. "I'm sorry, that was just horrible. The technique is not there, neither is the strength or passion. This is not what we are looking for, we're very sorry."

The couple left the stage on the verge of tears. They were the first to be called out and now the room had a damp weight on it.

"Next,"

To Santana's dismay, the routines were not getting better. It seemed like it had gone downhill for good.

The judges didn't stop anybody else, but Santana could tell they were bored and tired of watching uninspiring dance.

"How many till the break?" One of the judges spoke to another.

"Two more," The first judge let out a heavy sigh.

"Number 0018,"

Santana perked up in her seat at the call of the number. Her heart beat so fast she had trouble concentrating on the couple walking on the stage.

The judges signaled for the music to play, half-heartedly paying attention to the stage. Santana jumped in her seat as her voice filled the auditorium. She had forgotten that she was on the track.

She watched, mesmerized by the fluid movements Brittany and Crey were laying on stage. Santana thought the whole room was holding their breath until the beat kicked in and Brittany did a flying acrobatic stunt, landing perfectly and transitioning into the next move. A round of cheers erupted and from there it only got better.

Brittany was on fire. She left her heart on dance floor

When it was over, Santana barely saw the judges stand up. She didn't hear the audience roar. She didn't notice that she was half-way out of the auditorium.

The next thing she registered was wrapping her arms around Brittany. Her vision cleared and Brittany was right there in front of her wearing the biggest smile Santana had ever seen. Brittany looked like she had found freedom. This was her world and everything in it was hers.

Before Santana could say anything, another voice broke into their celebration.

"Was that cheer for you?"

Santana, Brittany and Crey, found Lauren standing akimbo a few feet away. She didn't look pleased.

"It felt amazing up there," Brittany said, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Don't think you've won yet, lesbians don't get special consideration," She turned and walked off fuming.

Santana finally exploded. The girl was clearly asking for it, she had tried Santana's nerves to the point of breaking.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? Being tall and blonde does not make you the queen of the universe and does not give you any right to discriminate against someone because you are pathetic and can't handle losing. If Brittany wins, it's because she's more talented than all the rest of you people combined…"

Santana was shocked to be at the receiving end of a slap.

"Oh my God," Crey and Brittany cried out, going to help Santana steady her step.

It was a hard slap; Santana had to give her that. The only other person who had slapped her that hard was Quinn and she had never gotten used to that stinging, numbing feeling.

There was no holding Santana back as she lunged forward and pinned Lauren to the wall. The girl's shoulders were subject to Santana's full weight and rage.

"You can't even handle one honest opinion, brat," Santana's hot breath hit Lauren like a million pricking needles. "Well, you're going to listen to mine. Your harassing techniques are disgusting and are just a cover for the fact that you can't live up to people's expectations. So you cut people down to make yourself feel better. Small note, it may work for a while but it gets old real fast. I'm warning you now to leave Brittany alone, do you hear me? Nod."

The girl did as she was told. But her eyes remained a steel shade of gray.

"Good, and control yourself. Going around slapping people is a god awful way to land yourself in trouble."

Santana finally let go of the girl. She was exhausted from the exchange but her glare never wavered.

"No newbie is going to derail my scholarship to that dance school," Lauren straightened up and walked off with all the dignity left in her.

"Wow, I hope that bitch bombs her performance," Crey shook his head.

* * *

><p>After Crey and Brittany changed out of their dance clothes, they found out that the results would be the next day at ten o'clock sharp.<p>

"There's only going to be one representative from each State. But a few exceptional performers would be considered for Ohio State's performing arts program." Santana recited the information she had received, "Looks like we have some time to kill."

It was only 11:30 and none of them were too hungry. Santana proposed they drive around the city until they decided what they wanted to do.

"You want to come with?" Santana asked Crey when they got to her car. Crey and Brittany hadn't stopped talking about how awesome it was to perform on stage in front of the judges and audience.

"Okay, I'll just wait for you guys to finish complementing each other," She opened her door and got in the car.

"What did you say?"

Santana rolled her eyes. She raised them questioningly as she pointed a finger from the two teenagers to the back of her car.

"Oh, ummm, I've gotta see my guys in a few minutes. Got a job waiting to done." Crey dug his hands into his pants pockets. "I'll see you 'round Miss L.P., I had a blast dancing with you Britt, I hope you win."

"If I do, you're celebrating us." Brittany said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Definitely," Crey gave a salute and helped Brittany into the passenger's side, "Drive safe."

* * *

><p>"Are you down from cloud nine yet?" Santana chuckled at Brittany's unusually good mood.<p>

"I don't ever think I will. Between the dancing and all the time I'm getting with you…I think I could die happy."

"Well don't die yet; I have some places to show you."

"How are you so perfect Santana?"

At that, Santana shook her head. "I say you are drunk on…excitement and happiness Britt."

"Maybe a little bit drunk on you?"

"Maybe," Santana smiled and made a quick turn onto S. Third Street.

Brittany sat a little straighter in her seat. She focused on all the red-brick homes and old-fashioned buildings.

"Where is this place? We didn't travel back in time did we?"

Santana knew Brittany was joking, the way she did when she didn't know exactly how to express herself.

"Welcome to German Village, there's something here that I want to show you."

Santana walked silently beside Brittany as the girl took in the sights. There was something magical about the place. Not supernatural, but simply, out of the ordinary. How the village could make her feel exactly the same as when she visited during her younger years, Santana would never be able to explain.

"Here," Santana tugged Brittany to a standstill. Brittany gave Santana a questioning look.

"Why are we in front of a book-store?"

"We're going inside."

Brittany didn't question any further and she let Santana lead the way. The man at the front desk wasn't anybody she recognized. She internally slapped herself for thinking that anyone she had known would be here now. It had been at ten years since she last stepped in this place.

"This morning," Santana began. The subject was hard to bring up, but she was determined to do it. "You asked me about my childhood. I thought, maybe I could show parts of it."

"San, you don't have to if…I know I'd never go back to the army base just too…walk around and remember stuff."

"No Britt, I want to show you. I used to come here every day. I lived in this village with my uncle David during the school break."

They walked aimlessly through the aisles of books. Santana drew her hands across them every now and then as if she were recapturing memories.

"My parents didn't really have time for me. My dad was a doctor and my mom a lawyer. The truth is I don't remember a whole lot about our times together. Even then, I only recall the times where they expected so much of me – too much." Santana smiled sadly. She felt Brittany holding her face in her hands.

"You don't have to continue, I don't want you to be sad."

"It's alright, I think you should know about me if we're…cause we _are_ in a serious relationship."

Brittany nodded and Santana went on. "My parents just wanted me to be the best considering they were the best in their fields. And well, not to say I wasn't competitive because I was, but sometimes it was just too much. I used to love music, the piano especially and singing. I had this dream of being a singer, going to the big city and becoming famous. My parents didn't really like that; they wanted me to have a professional career. I knew this ever since I was twelve. They told me everyday how I would be a shame to the family name if I didn't achieve at least what they did. I had the brains, I could have been a psychologist or doctor if I tried hard enough, but I didn't want it. I told them I wanted music."

Santana took Brittany to her favorite corner in the bookstore. It was hidden from view and right next to the window. Brittany figured it'd be a nice place to sit and read all day, she could imagine Santana curled up in a ball and cradling a Charles Dickens classic.

"Sit with me?" Santana dropped to the floor, pulling Brittany down with her. Santana made sure Brittany landed in her lap. "This way we can cuddle," she said and put her arms around Brittany's warm body.

"So, how did you become a school teacher?" Brittany leaned back. Their faces were so close; they were breathing the same air. Brittany didn't mind one bit.

"I'm getting there." Santana continued as she played with Brittany's hands. "Once they got over the music thing, they agreed to support me on the condition that I worked hard. My dad said, 'if you're going to do something, be professional at it.' That's when all the piano lessons and singing lessons started. At first I liked it but then I started feeling pressured instead of passionate about it. Thinking about it now, it's crazy how many recitals and contests I participated in. I won so many trophies and was actually promised a place in NYADA when I was still in eleventh grade, all the hard work did pay off."

"But you weren't passionate about it."

"I wasn't," Santana confirmed, "I thought I was fulfilling my dream and sort of making my parents happy. They were proud of my accomplishments and had high hopes for my future in the music industry. I started to hate it more and more to be honest. At the end of my senior year, I told my parents two very important things. I already graduated, so I wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions."

"What did you tell them?" Brittany asked.

"I told them that I was gay and had a girlfriend. Secondly I told them I wasn't going to NYADA and I quit music. It was pretty scary when the shouting started. I was already prepared for though so I just walked out. I had my suitcase packed in my car, and I drove here to live with my uncle. I was eighteen when I went to New York University on a full-ride scholarship and I majored in English literature. This place really influenced me. All the summers I holed up here made me realize what I wanted to do. I fell in love with stories and I wanted help other people fall in love with them too. Anyways, I didn't see my mom until she came to see me at my dorm two weeks after I settled in. We made up, sort of. She told me she was okay with my decision. As for my dad, I haven't seen him or spoken to him since I walked out that day."

"That's a pretty sad story San," Brittany commented, "Do you ever wish to see your dad again?"

"Honestly?" Santana tried to think of a scenario when they would see each other. She was only reminded of a nightmare she had when she was beginning to question her feelings for Brittany months ago. "I don't know what I'd even say. I don't know if I would apologize even though I feel like there was nothing I did wrong. Maybe I'd say sorry for disappointing him, I don't know."

"Thanks for telling me the story. Now I sort of feel like I'm experiencing a part of your history just by being here."

"I want to take you somewhere else," Santana said, patting Brittany's thigh.

Brittany got up and they walked together out of the book store.

"This is another place I really love. I mean, I love food so that's half the reason but they've got some amazing stuff here."

For a German village, it sure had a lot of ethnic varieties. The restaurant Santana had just lead her in was called 'Barcelona', and Brittany guessed that maybe there was a story to be told here too.

Santana found them a table. It wasn't anything special, and she couldn't pick and choose anyway considering how filled the restaurant was.

A Latin looking waiter came up to them and presented Barcelona's menu.

"Wait, Matteo? Little Matty?" Santana put her hand over her mouth. This was the last thing she was expecting.

"Santana? What the…I never thought I'd see you again."

Brittany watched the two embrace.

"You look so good now that you lost all the baby fat. Look how tall you are."

The guy, Matty, Matteo or whatever laughed, "I'm not ten anymore you know."

"Who knew you'd grow up to be such a charmer? What are you even doing here, I thought uncle David moved to Texas or something."

"We did, but I promised myself I'd get the diner back one day. So that's what I'm doing."

"You have to tell me everything Matteo. It's been so long. How's uncle doing?"

"I guess I could say he's living it up. But hey, we're a little short on staff right now so that's why I'm helping out on the floor. We can talk after, order up."

"Give me the special, and you know what it is."

"Right, we made that menu and uncle David ran with it. The good news is that it's still popular." He turned to Brittany as if only noticing her for the first time, "and what would…you be having miss?"

"Ummmm, I don't know what any of this stuff is," Brittany replied sheepishly.

"Hey Britt, want to share? I promise you that the special will blow your mind."

"Sure,"

"Matteo, make that an extra special _special_."

"Be back in a minute, you get the VIP que." He winked.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked after Matteo disappeared into the kitchen. Santana still had a cheesy grin on her face.

"Oh, that's Matteo. He's basically my little brother."

Brittany raised her eyebrows asking for elaboration.

"This diner used to be uncle David's until he moved to Texas. Matteo was an immigrant child whose mother got deported, she begged my uncle to adopt Matteo so he did. I haven't seen him in years. I thought about contacting my uncle sometimes but I didn't know how. Mom or dad would have probably had information but I wasn't on speaking terms with them sadly. I never knew what happened to them."

"Well isn't this trip full of surprises?"

"I'm glad I'm getting to share all this with you. Oh is that your phone ringing?"

Brittany felt for her phone in the giant fur coat that was Santana's.

"It's my mom,"

"We forgot to call her,"

Brittany picked up with a guilty smile.

"Hi mom, yeah Santana is taking me around the city. The audition was amazing."

The conversation continued until Matteo brought a giant platter of food to their table.

"So, now we're just having lunch at this Spanish restaurant. The food just came, it looks really good. Okay. I love you too mom. I'll call you first thing tomorrow when we know the outcomes. Yes, mom. I'm being good for Santana. Okay, I'll tell her. Bye."

"How's your mom holding up?" Santana asked, putting some food on her plate.

"She's good. They're releasing her from the hospital sometime this afternoon."

"Will she be okay by herself?"

"One of her nurse friends is staying to take care of her."

"Okay, good,"

"Hey, mom said to tell you that she really appreciates you bringing me to audition. She said she'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done."

"Well, I'd like to tell her it's my pleasure but that might not be appropriate."

"Dork," Brittany leaned over and slapped Santana gently across her arm. "So are you going to tell me what all this is?"

Santana explained the history and ingredients of all the dishes which made up the special. She showed Brittany how to eat them and laughed when Brittany got food around her mouth.

"You eat like a baby," Santana laughed.

"I've never done this before, you can't blame me. These things are hard to roll up and easy to fall apart. Why can't they just make them like Taco Bell?"

"Don't even compare that shit to this _real_ food." Santana defended.

They got to the end of their meal and called for the bill to be checked.

"It's on me," Santana said, effectively stopping Brittany from dishing out her dollars. Brittany knew there was no point in arguing. If Santana wanted to spoil her then there was no stopping her.

"Actually, it's on the house." Matteo ripped the bill and stuffed it in his pocket, "If you aren't in a hurry to be anywhere, we can talk upstairs. It's settled quite a bit down here so they won't need my help."

"Is it okay if we stay a bit Britt?" Santana turned to ask. It'd become a habit to run everything by Brittany. "Of course San, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

All three of them walked to the back of the shop where there were stairs leading to the second floor.

"You haven't introduced us Santana," Matteo glanced towards Brittany.

"I was going to upstairs but if you want to know now," Santana shrugged, "This is my girlfriend Brittany. I already told her about you. _All_ about you."

"I promise you, whatever she said has been distorted by years of separation. I wasn't that fat."

"uh, she didn't tell me…"

"I didn't tell her you were fat. I guess you just outted yourself as a chubbster."

Matteo went red in the face, "I was almost sure that would be the first thing you'd say about me. Well, anything else she said is exaggerated." He concluded.

"ugh, what happened to the swinging thing?" Santana forgot everything and everyone. She dashed straight to the window and checked out the bench as if it were intruding.

"I'm still looking for a replacement." Matteo said, he offered the long couch to Brittany who sat down. She looked at the new surrounding with interest.

"The guy who bought Barcelona from Uncle David redecorated and sold all our stuff. I'm still in the process of turning it back to the way it was. It's kind of difficult to find exact replicas. At least the bench swings,"

"It's not the same," Santana whined. Brittany thought it was adorable how in an instant Santana had reverted back to her teenage self.

"Well, if you ever find that swing make sure to have it delivered here." Matteo joked. He sat down across from Brittany as Santana continued to comment on the changes.

"Hi, I'm Matteo. I'm sure Santana has already given you my whole story and our relationship. It's really nice to meet you finally."

"You too," Brittany was confused as to what Matteo meant by 'finally', but she smiled anyways.

"So, when's the wedding. You sure have been dating a long time. I bet with that one, it already feels like you're married." He motioned over to Santana who had stopped her exploring. Her eyes went wide.

Matteo wondered what he'd said wrong as Brittany was wearing the same expression on her face.

"Ummm, is six months a long time?"

"Matty, you have this all wrong…"

"What so this is not the same Brittany from high-school."

Santana did a face palm. She quickly slid on the couch beside Brittany.

"No, that was Briny. And we didn't even last past high-school."

"I get it now," Brittany's face eased up once her confusion had been clarified. "Santana and I have been together for about five months give or take."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. I really am Santana. It's just that the last time I heard you talk about a girlfriend was back _then_ and my mind automatically made the connection."

"It's fine Matty,"

From there the conversation became easier. Between catching up, Brittany heard lots of stories from Santana's stays with her uncle.

"You guys want to stay for dinner?"

Santana checked the time. It was getting late in the afternoon. "I don't think so Matty, we've got reservations at Capitol square."

"That's fancy," Matteo winked in Brittany's direction. "Well, feel free to drop in anytime. I'm so glad to see you again Santana, let's keep in touch."

"It's wonderful to see you too Matty," Santana hugged Matteo who then turned and hugged Brittany. It caught her by surprise but she relaxed into the hug, feeling like part of the family.

"It was nice meeting you Brittany. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"You too," Brittany replied

* * *

><p>"San, are you sure about this?" Brittany had been in awe from the moment they arrived at Capitol square to the moment Santana ushered her into their city view suite. The lights had already begun to flicker on, making the skyscraper and its partner all the more intimidating and alluring.<p>

Santana checked into the Sheraton hotel and dragged a dumbstruck Brittany into the elevator to the 26th floor.

"This is way too much; I've never stepped into anything this grand before. This is costing you way too much money. We have to check out and get a refund."

"Brittany, calm down." Santana stopped her gabbing by kissing her. "I'm not exactly on a teacher's salary only and this occasion calls for the best. Plus it's only one night, I can afford it."

"I just want you to know that I'll probably never be able to do anything this awesome for you, ever."

"I don't expect you to," Santana lead her by the hand to their bedroom. Brittany was still in a trance.

"Come on, we can take advantage of the bed later," Santana came up behind Brittany who was figuring out how big the monstrous bed was. "Now, we have to get dressed and showered."

Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her to the closet. She opened it up and there, pressed and hanging neatly were two evening dresses, one was silver and one a shimmering blue.

"Yours is the one that matches your eyes," Santana said sweeping the two dresses over her arm and laying them on the bed.

"Did you also…"

"No, these are compliments from Kurt because I agreed to help him."

"What are you helping him with?" Brittany asked curiously. Santana realized she never told Brittany about Kurt's request.

"I'll tell you over dinner. Hurry up and get in the shower."

Getting ready took a little longer than usual mostly because Brittany was in awe at everything she touched including the shower.

They arrived at the restaurant a little after seven. A nicely dressed waitress led them to their reserved table.

"You look stunning Brittany. Seeing you in that dress is doing things to me."

Brittany blushed.

"You're beautiful too San and everything you've done for me today is amazing."

"My girlfriend deserves the best,"

Dinner was a quiet affair. The girls talked about the day and what the next day had in store. Santana refused to spoil any plans she had.

"Come on San, you can't make me excited on not tell me,"

"But I love surprising you Britt, and you know all my surprises are good."

"At least tell me what you and Kurt are going to be working on,"

Santana beamed at that. She had finally accepted Kurt's offer to model for him.

"Last week Kurt asked me to help him with something. He's making a new clothes line because his last one has been so successful on the carpet. He asked me to model his clothes. They aren't super revealing or anything, Kurt showed me the designs. I don't think it'll affect my reputation at McKinley."

"That's so exciting Santana! I can imagine you on the billboards around Lima and I'll be like that's my girlfriend, she's so hot." Brittany said in a dreamy voice.

"Stop it Britt, the pictures will probably only be in magazines and who knows how they'll turn out."

"By what I'm looking at, they'll turn out gorgeous."

Santana could barely keep from blushing for the rest of the meal. She called the waitress over to get their bill and paid for the rest of the champagne they'd been drinking.

With the bottle cradled in her arm, Santana pulled Brittany towards the elevator.

"We've got to go to the roof," she giggled and pressed the button that would take them there.

Brittany was absolutely spent by the time they came back down. Santana had proposed a toast to them being together forever and ever and then they had made out under the stars and above the city lights. Everything about the evening had been perfect.

"I'm so tired San," Brittany stripped out of her clothes. Santana went to hang up both their gowns.

"Taking a shower, you can come if you want."

Santana stripped off the last of her clothes, grabbed pajamas for both of them and ran to the bathroom.

The tub was half full of water when Santana stepped in. Brittany was just putting in the soap to make a bubble bath.

"I haven't showered with bubbles in ages." Santana sighed as she busied her hands with setting up the champagne and glasses.

She handed a glass to Brittany before climbing into the tub with her.

"Warm water, I love it."

Brittany had her eyes closed and a contented smile.

"Come sit with me," She tugged on Santana's arm. Santana didn't need much coaxing to scoot backwards into Brittany's body.

"Thanks for today. I love you Santana."

Santana could only smile back. "I love you too Brittany,"

Warm lips pressed against each other and Brittany's hand traveled down Santana's body. The move made Santana shiver with want, her mouth fell open when Brittany began drawing slow circles against her.

"I'm so _in love_ with you Brittany." Santana breathed out before her body tensed and relaxed.

* * *

><p>After breakfast in bed and checking out of the Sheraton hotel, Santana and Brittany once again found themselves on Ohio State's campus.<p>

In an hour they would know the results. To pass the time, Santana had thought of one more place they could visit, right in the University.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"That pout is not going to make me spoil where we're going."

Brittany gave a small smile that communicated 'I tried,' as she held on loosely to Santana's arm. It was a Sunday so not many people were hanging around. The weather, although getting warmer, was not making outdoor activities attractive.

"Close your eyes," Santana suddenly blocked Brittany's view with her gloved hands. Brittany hadn't been paying attention to where they stopped so she had no idea what Santana wanted to show her.

"Are they closed?"

"uhuh,"

Santana checked that Brittany was telling the truth before arranging the girl's arms around her own. "We're going down some steps, hold on so you don't fall."

Brittany nodded. Slowly, they descended to the underground floor. "Okay, open your eyes." Santana tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. Brittany did as she was told, blinking till her eyes adjusted upon the glass entrance.

"The Billy Ireland Cartoon Library and Museum," Brittany squealed. "How did you even know this was here?"

"Nerds seem to find a home in library's, but no, actually my ummm then girlfriend and I stumbled across it."

"You can say her name,"

"Well, Briny and I were up to no good. I probably don't have to give you the details why we were down here instead of touring the campus with the rest of the students." Santana blushed.

"I think I have an idea," Brittany laughed good humouredly. "Considering the circumstances, the library was a good choice."

Santana was glad Brittany wasn't putting too much stock into it. It was a life time ago anyways and she hadn't stayed in contact with her high-school ex.

"Moving on from that, it bet you want to take a look at the comics. I know you're a closeted comic geek."

Brittany put her hand over her mouth and dragged Santana into a corner. "How did you know?"

"Don't be mad Britt," Santana took a deep breath and hid her eyes from Brittany. "I might have flipped through your notebook, a little bit."

The mixed look of shock, wonder and a little anger registered on Brittany's face.

"It's not what you think. I didn't mean to. It flipped open and it was just on this page with drawings of batman and catwoman. I just wanted to see if there was more. I'm sorry Britt, I shouldn't have and I really regret it…"

"How much did you see?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Just a few pages of comics, I swear. Once I got over how cool the drawings were I realized what I was doing was so wrong. I never cracked the notebook open again. Please Brittany, you have to believe me."

"You swear?"

Santana nodded wildly.

"Okay, but you can't…I don't know if it happens again, if I'll be able to get past it so easily."

"I promise. Whatever you say Brittany, you can trust me."

Brittany tried to hide a shy smile. "It is kind of romantic that you brought me here, I can't really be mad at you."

"What can I say? I'm going all out to please my girlfriend." Santana was rewarded with a peck on her lips.

"Thank you. Now, I need to check out the authentic Charlie Brown collection."

Bringing Brittany to the cartoon library and museum was the damned best idea Santana ever had. Brittany knew everything about pretty much ever cartoon to ever exist.

Santana had never been a cartoon person. She knew Spiderman and Batman and the Hulk, the famous hero figures, but she was receiving a whole new education.

Time flew so fast. Her phone began to ring causing a few heads to look up from their studying.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Crey? Oh shit, it totally slipped my mind. We'll meet you at the entrance in five minutes."

Brittany shut the comic archive she was reading, immediately knowing what the call was about.

"Are we going to be late?"

"Not, if we hurry. We can come back after if you want." Santana said apologetically.

Brittany remained still as a statue. "This is really happening now. Santana, what if I didn't win?"

"Don't think that." Santana held Brittany's hand, squeezing it tight. "We have to be positive. And you know whatever the outcome; we're going to figure out the rest together."

"Are you ready?"

Brittany replied, "Yes." Her body said otherwise.

* * *

><p>They waited in line again like the day before but with a whole different kind of anticipation. Most of yesterday's competitors showed up, even the ones that did poorly.<p>

"Everybody, start moving into the auditorium please," a woman's voice announced through a microphone.

Santana held Brittany's hand all the way in and didn't let go when they settled into their seats. Crey sat on the other side of Brittany throwing occasional concerned glances at her.

"She's going to be fine," Santana told him when she felt him awkwardly trying to find words of comfort.

"Can everybody settle down? The announcement is about to begin."

A hush came over the entire crowd.

On stage, the three judges from yesterday occupied the center spotlight while the Emcee's began the formal speeches.

Fifteen minutes in and nearing the end of the Emcee's speech, Brittany began to shift in her chair.

"I can't do this. Santana, can we go out?"

"Are you okay, what's the matter? Tell me Britt." Her increased fidgeting and moving told Santana that Brittany was feeling over the top nervous. Santana could see large beads of sweat racing down the sides of Brittany's cheeks. The girl's grip on Santana's hand grew tighter.

"I can't breathe San. I feel like I might have made a huge mistake throwing away Ms. Sylvester's offer."

"Hold on for a few more minutes, baby. It's not an all or nothing situation Brittany. Let's hear the result first."

The microphones changed hands from the Emcee's to the judges.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for," The center judge fiddled with his eye glasses as he read from his script. "I can say we've seen some incredible dancers here in Ohio. As you all know, there is only one person who will represent Ohio in the national competition. Nevertheless, we felt that it would be a waste if some of you in here were to leave without an opportunity to develop your dancing talents, so we've come to an agreement with Ohio State University to give full performance arts scholarships to five dancers we felt were worthy. So without further delay, we will announce the five people legible for Ohio State's performance arts scholarships first."

"Hey Britt, are you ready for this?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and buckled down even further. She tilted her head to lean against Santana's.

The man was already announcing the first person who had won a scholarship, "Mr. Adam Arlington"

A loud round of applause broke out as the excited boy flew out of his seat, kissing hands and thanking people as he ran to the stage.

"He's cute," Crey smirked. Brittany slapped him on the arm.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself afterwards; I think he'd be into you."

Crey scrunched his face like he was thinking about doing it.

Three other names were called off and with each name another happy person bounced to the front of the auditorium.

"There's only one name left," Brittany said sadly.

"No, there's still the real reason why you auditioned. Ohio State is good and all but you're destined for greater things Britt."

Brittany's smile didn't reach her eyes but she was glad to have Santana by her side.

"And the final scholarship goes to…Miss Lauren Kimberly."

The clapping began but was drowned out by a deafening shriek.

"Oh my god, call the cops! That woman is crazy!" Crey stuffed his fingers in his ears.

Everyone seemed to be looking at each other and back at the shrieking girl.

Some of the noise was becoming coherent. "I am not an Ohio loser; I am not an Ohio loser! How can you do this to me? You ruined my dream!"

The people sitting around her jumped out of their seats and backed away.

"Miss," one of the judges finally found their voices, "calm down, please."

Lauren had no intention of calming down as she continued shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Call security!"

A minute later, two burly guards were dragging the unsatisfied girl out of the room.

"Back to where we left off," the judge cleared his throat, "we are sorry about the interruption and rest assured we will be sorting out the problem with Miss Lauren. If you four will step forward, congratulations on your scholarships and we hope you make the best use of them."

Four boards, each with the names of the winners printed in broad black letters, were presented and a round of photos' was taken. The stage cleared and only the judges remained once again.

"And now for the news everyone has been waiting for," the judge paused for emphasis. Not a sound was heard. Brittany, Santana and Crey were holding their breaths.

"The representative from Ohio with the opportunity to compete nationally for a scholarship at the prestigious California Academy of Performing Arts …is…Miss Brittany S. Pierce."

"Did…" Brittany didn't get to finish her sentence. The whole hall had begun to clap for her as they looked around for face.

"You did it Brittany!" Santana squealed like a little girl. Her face already ached from smiling so wide but nothing could make her stop smiling in that moment.

"Stand up Britt," Crey helped drag her up as Brittany was still in too much shock to function. "Everyone's clapping for you and you have to go down there and accept!" He shouted over the cheering crowd.

"I can't believe it." Brittany finally said.

"Miss Brittany S. Pierce, please come down here so that we can present to you you're ticket to California!"

Somehow she managed to end up on the stage. Brittany hardly felt her feet move but there she was in front of a huge crowd of people. She couldn't see anybody clearly because the lights were so bright.

"Brittany, can you tell us how you feel right now?" The emcee pointed a mic directly into her face. "How does it feel to be recognized as Ohio's best dancer?"

"Don't freeze up, don't run away," Santana petitioned under her breath. She was at the very front of the auditorium with nothing but the stage and Brittany in front of her. She hoped Brittany could see her.

"I…"Brittany opened her mouth but no words came. She didn't even know how she felt in the moment. Was she excited, scared, ecstatic, stupefied? What could she say?

"Brittany!" Someone in the crowd shouted. It caught Brittany's attention. The minute her eyes met Santana's; she knew exactly how she felt.

"I feel so thankful. I never dreamed I would get this opportunity and honestly, I don't even know how I got on this stage."

A round of chuckles erupted.

"But, I'm so thankful for the opportunity. Thank you all so much for choosing me." Brittany turned to the judges as she spoke. "Most of all I want to thank the person who believed I could do it. Thank you for believing in me, and driving me here and paying for the food and hotel room…I'm rambling aren't I?"

Another round of encouraging giggles began

"Umm anyways, I really wouldn't be here without you. And…" Brittany looked Santana straight in the eyes, "I love you." Brittany concluded her speech.

"Sorry, was that too long?" She whispered to the emcee who took the mic back.

"It was absolutely perfect," He winked at her, turning his attention back to the audience. "There we have it; Miss Brittany S. Pierce will be representing the state of Ohio in the National round of the competition. Thank you all for participating and coming today."

Brittany was immediately surrounded by the judges and important people. She lost count of how many hands she had shaken and how many people came up to congratulate her. She also forgot who they were, everything was a complete blur. There were just too many people.

There was only one person she wanted by her side.

Brittany smiled politely as best she could while searching for Santana amongst the people who had poured onto the stage.

She was beginning to feel lost when two hands firmly gripped her waist from behind.

"Hey baby, I've got you." The voice said.

Brittany instantly relaxed. "Excuse me," she said to an old, bald man who was talking to her. She had no idea what he was saying.

"I'm so proud of you," Santana whispered to Brittany as they held each other in a tight embrace.

"We did it San," Brittany repeated again and again as if to remind herself that this was real and not a dream. "We did it."

Santana handled the rest of the talking from there. She told the people in charge that she was a Brittany's teacher and was taking care of her for the duration of the competition. Brittany was glad that she had someone to handle the details for her.

When papers had been signed and a few interviews for the local newspaper and Television channel had been done, Santana excused Brittany and herself saying they had to drive home.

Brittany asked Crey to have lunch with them but he had a delivery job again and couldn't make it.

"My buddies are taking this huge set of furniture back to Lima and they invited me to go, the pay is good. Sorry I can't celebrate with you. But I'm really happy for you Brittany." Crey hugged Brittany and saluted to Santana before running off.

They had lunch at 'Barcelona' again, giving them a chance to say goodbye to Matteo with a promise to visit sometime.

"You should call your mom,"

"I should," Brittany whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed. "Whenever I'm with you I kind of forget the things I should remember to do you know?"

"Don't make this my fault,"

"I wasn't!"

"Joking Britt, you have that affect on me too."

Brittany tried not to look too happy about what Santana had said.

"Oh, hi mom! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I space out sometimes." Brittany stuck her tongue out at her 'distraction'.

"I'm so happy mom, I made it!"

Santana could hear Mrs. Pierce congratulating her daughter.

"I don't know when we'll be home."

Brittany's face dropped. Her mother must have reminded her that she was expected home soon.

"I know mom. I'm not going to skip. She's driving. Okay, I'll tell her to call you. I love you mom." Brittany hung up.

"I wish tomorrow wasn't Monday," Brittany sighed looking out at the unfamiliar streets. "I don't want to go home yet."

"We don't have to,"

"But I have school tomorrow."

"Well I have a plan," Brittany eyed Santana's mischievous smile suspiciously.

"It's up to you though; we don't have to follow through."

"Are you going to tell the Principle that I got injured? Because I'm sure I spotted some kids from McKinley at the audition. They'll definitely know what's up."

"Nope, I called in sick and Gertrude is spending all of next week with her parents in Seattle. So, there's no substitute and they can't make Gertrude's substitute take over my classes too because of the time conflict. So the morning class is effectively cancelled."

Brittany thought for a moment. It sounded like a clever plan.

"Wait, what about my other classes?"

"That's a little more complicated. Since it'll only be my class that's cancelled, you have to be at school by nine-thirty. If you don't mind, I was thinking we could spend tonight in Columbus and leave early tomorrow morning. Lima's only an hour's drive away; you could sleep in the car till we get to McKinley."

"You really have this figured out San, let's do it! So what _other _plans do you have for today?"

"Two words, Mad River,"

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Santana spread her arms wide in front of the entrance. She looked so cute; Brittany had to take a photo.<p>

"I think someone stole Santana Lopez and left me with this half-grown woman."

"You have no idea how fun this place is," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and together they ran inside.

"What exactly is it?" Brittany looked at the map of the mountain trying to figure out what all the lines meant.

"Well it's the place that never stops snowing! Come on, I got our passes. What do you want to do first?"

Brittany gave Santana a pointed look, "you are the one who's been here before. Take me to all your favorite places."

Santana tried to remember what her favorite activity was. It was a long time since she'd been there and a lot of new trails had been developed.

"Okay, we'll take the easy route first. See here, the valley view."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were putting on the last of their ski gear. Santana looked so excited that Brittany was hesitant to talk to her about her fear of falling.<p>

They were nearly finished; Brittany had the urge to bring it up. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out.

"San?"

Santana looked at Brittany through her ski mask. Seeing Santana with half her faced covered and only her little nose poking out made Brittany momentarily forget her stress.

"You look ridiculous. I don't see anyone else getting prepared for a snow storm."

"This is according to the safety procedures Britt. It's not my fault some people want to risk icy wind on their face. Plus I'm an eye conservationist, I hate paper cuts on my eyes and ice can do the same thing."

Brittany didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Santana. The girl was legit scared of something cutting her eye.

"Santana, I have to tell you something." Brittany suddenly remembered what she was going to say. "I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready to be that girl on TV who nearly died because she slipped and fell off the mountain."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you fall?" For a minute Brittany forgot her fear because Santana sounded so damn romantic.

"I've never done it before. Don't you think it's crazy for people to slide down steep slopes on toothpicks? I think it's the craziest sport ever invented."

"Britt, don't worry. I'll teach you and we won't go down until I'm sure you can handle it. You're a dancer; I'm pretty sure you have better balance and body control than me."

There was no other point Brittany could argue and she did trust Santana completely. So, she nodded and let Santana take her out into the elements to face her biggest fear.

* * *

><p>"You're doing great!"<p>

Brittany held onto Santana as she got up from her knees. "I've fallen like five times already."

"If you fall thirty times then you can say you're worse than me, because that's how many times I fell on my first try."

Santana showed her how to use the poles to push forward, backwards and change directions. "Confidence is key Britt! Actually I have an idea."

"You aren't going to push me down the hill the way mommy birds throw their chicks out of the nest to make them fly are you?"

Santana laughed, "I promise you an A in English if you get down safely."

"I can't believe you're bribing me," Brittany's face registered shock, "where did all your morals go Ms. Lopez?"

"Out the window when I first kissed you," Santana leaned in closer, bringing her hands up to graze the skin of Brittany's neck, "When I touched you, I didn't think it was wrong at all. When we made love…"

Brittany's skin was burning. She hoped no one was watching them or they'd see how red her face was.

"Santana, we're in public," she began to squirm. Having others notice them acting like a couple wasn't Brittany's biggest concern, Santana was turning her on and that was making Brittany uncomfortable.

"And?"

"I think I want to try the slope now," Brittany turned away and cooled off by filling her lungs with fresh air.

"That's the spirit," Santana switched from sexy to energizer bunny in one second. "Let's go."

By some miracle Brittany made it down the slope. Her whole body buzzed from the feeling of flying with her feet on the ground.

Getting used to the gear and controlling her descent hadn't been as difficult as she thought. And she had Santana shouting encouragements all along the way.

"So, did you like it?" Santana drew up her ski mask.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"Do you want to go again?"

Brittany nodded whole heartedly.

Two hours later and Santana was huffing. She hadn't had a decent workout in ages and two hours of skiing had worn her out. Brittany on the other hand had boundless amounts of energy.

They had already done the twister and sidewinder. It was harder than Santana remembered and they both took turns falling several times. Neither of them minded though, at that point they were enjoying themselves and having fun.

"I want to try upper mad river run," Brittany dug ice with her pole and flicked it towards Santana sitting on the ice.

"No Britt, no more please. My butt hurts so much and my legs are burning."

"Come on, I don't want to go by myself." Brittany pouted.

"Can I make you a deal to go tubing instead?" Santana made her own puppy dog eyes. One of them was going to give in.

Brittany's frown cracked into a smile, "Fine, I'll go tubing with you."

"Yay!" Santana got up immediately. They returned their ski gear after one more round of Santana convincing Brittany she couldn't do anymore skiing.

Tubing took another hour. Brittany found that she absolutely loved tubing, even more than skiing. By the time they finished both of them were done for the day.

"I'm so tired," Brittany tripped over her own feet on purpose so she could land on Santana, rolling them onto the snow.

"Let go of me," Santana giggled but made no attempt to wriggle out of Brittany's arms.

"Never," Brittany shifted on top of Santana. They're eyes locked and Brittany took the liberty to lean down just touching her lips against Santana's. She continued to graze Santana's lips with her own with no rush to go further.

Santana sighed contentedly. She took her gloves off, freeing her hands to run over Brittany's face. She grabbed Brittany's ski cap, pulling it off to feel her soft locks. She should have felt the melting snow soaking into her back, but Brittany's warm breath countered the cold.

"Kiss me Britt," Santana said, intoxicated with Brittany pressing against her everywhere but her lips. Brittany gave in willingly.

They kissed and kissed; lips feeling lips, hands exploring each other's hair. The cold made it hard to breath but Santana didn't want to stop. She opened mouth, tilting her head to the side. She invited Brittany's tongue to sweep over her lips and tongue; every part of her belonged to Brittany without question or doubt.

"Mmmm," she hummed, her half lidded eyes opening to stare at shining blue ones. "You're so good at that."

"As much as I want to continue this, I think some children are watching us."

Santana turned her head to see a few kids standing around too entranced in watching the two girls making out to consider that it was rude to stare.

"What if I said I don't mind?" She palmed Brittany's ass playfully.

"I have to ask what happened to the Santana Lopez who was afraid of PDA,"

"Maybe I don't care anymore," Santana shrugged. "This weekend has been amazing for me. I want us to be like this forever, no more hiding."

"Just a few weeks left, three in fact." Brittany bopped Santana's nose. "No one will be able to judge us then, we just have to lie low for a bit longer."

"Like this?" Santana smirked and flipped them over. Brittany didn't fight her. Throwing a disapproving look at the children, Santana dropped her lips to Brittany's and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>The shifting of the evening light found Brittany waking up from a long slumber. She took in the strange surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Beside her, Brittany was out cold lying naked covered by the sheets.<p>

She felt the cold wooden floor beneath her feet as she tried to direct herself to the kitchen. She found it after going down the stairs and wandering past the living room. She opened each cabinet and cupboard looking for the glasses. On her third try she found what she was looking for.

Opening the fridge, Brittany noticed that it was already stocked. As she poured water from a bottle into her glass, she remembered that they'd come to Santana's family cabin after they're time at mad river mountain. She vaguely remembered them stopping along the way at a convenience store. Santana told her to keep sleeping; she came back a few minutes later with a brown grocery bag. That put her at ease as she drifted off again.

Brittany finished her water and left it at the sink. Feeling a bit more refreshed and awake, Brittany took to exploring the first floor of the log cabin. When they got here, Santana had lead her straight up the stairs, fixed the bed with sheets, stripped Brittany of her soggy clothes and helped her into bed. She didn't remember Santana getting in with her so she must have fallen asleep straight away.

It was very quiet up on the mountains, Brittany noticed as she cracked open the back door leading to a porch. The forest began a few hundred meters away. She had come out just in time to see the sun dive behind the thick foliage.

Brittany shivered and realized she was standing naked with her hand on the door handle. She shut the door in interest of the warm indoors. To her left was a door that upon entrance Brittany saw was a gaming room and home theater. Opposite to that room was a bathroom, simplistically decorated. She went in and turned on the tap to warm. It was a relief. Brittany washed her face to rid the last remnants of sleepiness.

Stepping out again, Brittany walked past the kitchen to the expansive living room. On one side was a fireplace. The fire was already burning so Brittany guessed Santana had done that too. On closer inspection it looked like an electric fireplace.

The other side of the room held a dining table with four seats.

"Brittany?" A crackling voice came from a far off. She didn't get a chance to reply when Santana's bare feet padded down the steps. Slowly her complete naked form was revealed. Brittany walked to the bottom of the stairs where Santana fell onto her in a comfortable embrace.

"Are you still tired?"

Santana mumbled something that sounded like 'yes' and 'dinner'. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders, effectively falling back to sleep standing up.

"Come on, we can sleep on the couch." Brittany picked up the dead weight body and carefully lowered Santana onto the comfortable cloth couch near the fire.

She ran upstairs to grab a comforter and arrived at Santana's side just as the girl was missing her. Before long, they were both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The second time Brittany woke up, she was alone. She sat up and took in her surroundings with a familiar feeling. The light was on in the kitchen and she could hear movement coming from within. The closer she got, the clearer she could hear Santana humming a song she didn't know.

Santana was dressed and fussing around preparing dinner. Brittany leaned on the counter admiring her until Santana noticed her standing there.

"Britt, how long have you been up? Did you rest well?" Santana leaned over the island, pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Just now and yes," Brittany answered tightening the comforter around her body.

"Why don't you get dressed, dinner is ready so we'll eat when you get down."

Brittany said 'okay,' and made her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>She came back downstairs to the flickering of candle light. She couldn't imagine how she got so lucky with Santana. Her girlfriend was willing to go all out for her. Santana had taken care of just about everything the past two days. Just being with Santana and receiving all her attention was possibly worth more than winning the regional dance contest.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Santana interrupted her daydreaming. She was slightly sweating from setting everything up but she looked beautiful in the orange glow.

"That won't be necessary; you've got my attention now pretty girl."

Santana blushed as Brittany kissed her unexpectedly. "Well, more of that after. Dinner first, I'm sure you're starving after all that playing in the snow."

She pulled Brittany's chair out and helped settle in just like a gentleman would, then took her own seat.

"This looks delicious, thanks for cooking babe."

"It's just a simple dinner," Santana shrugged, "…Didn't take too much effort."

"I guess being romantic comes easy to you." Brittany flirted. Santana diverted her eyes back to her food without answering. Brittany was making it difficult to finish this activity before jumping into the next.

Dinner was uneventful. Santana and Brittany made light conversation but stayed silent most of the time. Nothing needed to be said. Sometimes their eyes would come up and meet before quickly going to other places.

Santana did the dishes while Brittany wiped the table and swept the floor. When they were done, they sat on the couch together watching the fire burn.

"Britt,"

"San,"

"You first," Santana said. Brittany turned towards Santana, as an after-thought, she threw one leg over Santana's lap.

"Moving quick I see," Santana teased.

"Stop it; I just want to see your eyes."

Santana took a deep breath. Having Brittany so close and with the butterflies whirling in her stomach, she did all she could to maintain control.

"So you were saying?"

"I was saying," Brittany put her arms gently over Santana's shoulders. "That this has been the perfect weekend. And…I don't know how you do it, how you make me fall in love with you more and more. Thank you for everything."

"Britt," Santana contained her emotions as best as she could. She turned her eyes away from Brittany's before she became overwhelmed. Finding the palm of Brittany's hand on her cheek, Santana kissed it gently.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me. I may be over the top sometimes but…I'm still learning how to love. I've never been so in love with anyone before, so forgive me if my doing too much makes it feel like a set up like something I've rehearsed. It's very real for me; I just don't know how to show…"

Brittany silenced Santana with the touch of her finger. "I told you this weekend has been perfect. To me you are perfect, everything you do is perfect. I may be blind, cause they say that's what love does to you." Brittany laughed, "I'm perfectly fine with being blind. There's nothing you could do to make me love you less."

"I love you too Brittany."

They sat comfortably, looking into each other's eyes and saying the things that words never could

"How about we end this evening on a high note," Santana suggested. She rubbed her hands over Brittany's jean clad thighs.

"Is there a sexual innuendo there?"

"Maybe," Santana bit her bottom lip sensually as she leaned towards Brittany's ear, "I've been waiting all day to make love to you, was that clearer?"

"You better take me to bed now Santana if you really want me."

That was the last straw. Santana stood up with Brittany still wrapped around her, she was surprisingly strong for her size or simply so turned on she summoned supernatural strength.

Without another word, Santana marched them upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Take it off Brittany," Santana demanded. She pushed her chest out for Brittany to pop the buttons.<p>

Her hands made quick work of the shirt dropping it and going for the buckle of Santana's jeans. Her own clothes were being removed by Santana at a lightning pace.

"You are so hot," Santana groaned, burying her face in Brittany's exposed neck. "I don't know if I want to bang you or worship your body."

Brittany grabbed Santana by the neck and attacked her lips. "If you shut up, you'll get to do both."

Roughly, Brittany is pushed backwards, her head falling on the pillows.

"I want you so, so much," Santana groped Brittany's breasts that were still covered. She would have freed them from confinement if she wasn't dead set on her destination. She pressed wet kisses down Brittany's rib cage, occasionally swirling her tongue over the flesh. Brittany's moan was music to her ears.

"I'm so wet for you San, please hurry,"

Santana placed one more kiss on Brittany's stomach. Her hands pushed Brittany's legs wide open. Brittany bucked impatiently.

"We have all night baby,"

"I don't think I'll last that long." Brittany growled.

Not being able to deny her own arousal, Santana set her lips on Brittany's luscious thigh. Oh how they quivered. Brittany's breath hitched as she let out another moan.

Santana left a hot trail up to the apex of Brittany's clothed center. She quickly got rid of the barrier, dying inside at the view of pink lips coated in thick, clear juice.

"You can touch you know,"

"Sorry, you're so beautiful down here."

Brittany's face turned a deep red. She suddenly felt very exposed, her legs folded in on their own accord.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I didn't mean to," Santana let go of Brittany's legs and crawled back up. "Sorry," she whispered. Her lips pressed lightly against Brittany's, slowly coaxing her to relax. Her efforts were rewarded when Brittany let her slip her tongue inside her mouth. For the moment, they traded slow, sensual kisses.

Brittany's body relaxed completely. The way Santana stroked the side of her body put her completely at ease.

"Is this okay?" Santana let her fingers wander to Brittany's core. She lightly touched Brittany's inner lips.

"Uhuh,"

Sure that Brittany wasn't going to freeze up again; Santana sat between her legs and pushed them open always checking for Brittany's reaction.

Brittany had her eyes closed. She was holding her breath as if waiting for Santana to make contact.

Santana lowered herself to Brittany's core, poking her tongue out to lick lightly. Her reaction was instantaneous. Santana pressed harder on her next go and continued to do so till Brittany was squirming.

Her lips attached to Brittany's mound; she felt the girl's hands hold her there. Santana gladly flicked and sucked the hardened nub feeling Brittany coming closer and closer to the edge.

"San…oh, yes. Keep going, right there. Yes. Yes."

Santana was so aroused by Brittany's moans; she dropped one of her hands down to her own core and drew quick, tight circles.

Brittany was thrashing now and if there were neighbors, they would surely have heard what was going on. Santana switched from sucking Brittany's clit to thrusting her tongue into her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming….ahh," All the built up pressure left Brittany's body. Santana helped Brittany down from her orgasm with slow, smooth strokes of her tongue.

"god, you know how to make me explode. That was fantastic."

"Kiss me Britt," Santana initiated it, as she rubbed herself towards a powerful orgasm. She was nearly there. The hotness of Brittany's tongue claiming her mouth was pushing her towards the edge.

"Come here," Brittany broke the kiss and pushed Santana's fingers away from her core. She dragged one of Santana's legs over her, pressing the girl's core onto her thigh.

Santana got the message. She moved up and down, humping Brittany furiously.

Brittany had a sudden idea inspired by Santana's recently dirty mouth.

"I'm so wet watching you get off on my leg. There's so much cum already, I can't wait till you really release." Brittany sat up so she could whisper directly into Santana's ear.

"Your clit is so hard; I can feel it rubbing on my skin. It's a fucking turn on. I love how you're riding me so fast and rough. That's right, pull my hair. I'm yours, use me."

"Britt, oh…I. Brrrriiittttttt" Santana screamed Brittany's name as she came. Brittany gave her no chance for a break. She flipped them over, pinning Santana to the bed. She knew Santana was raw and sensitive down there so she caught the liquid coming out of her, careful not to let her tongue stimulate her any further.

"Oh my god. Who taught you how to talk so dirty?" Santana tried to catch her breath.

"You," was the only answer she received before feeling Brittany's long fingers entering her.

"I'm not ready baby, give me a minute."

Brittany took to sucking Santana's erect nipples. "Who knew my girlfriend was a sex machine?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Never," Santana smirked. "I think I'm ready for round two."

Brittany put two fingers into Santana without hesitation. "I'm going to fuck you so hard; you'll come all over my fingers in less than five minutes."

"Give it to me baby."

Santana was in a sex induced daze. She couldn't remember how many times she had come; every part of her ached in a good way.

Brittany was snuggling into her side eyes half lidded.

"What's the time?" she asked, only now thinking about Monday morning and all the classes she had to attend.

"Just after midnight, do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah, oh I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Why?" Santana put her phone back onto the bedside table.

"I was supposed to tell you to call my mom."

"Yikes, do you think it's too late?"

"Better late than never?"

"You're really helping baby, get me your mom's number."

"I don't want to get out of bed. You're so comfy. Besides, my battery died."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I hope I saved her number then."

Scrolling through her contacts, Santana was relieved to find 'Mrs. Pierce'.

"Ugh, the call is not going through." Santana looked at her phone to see what the problem was. "There's no signal."

"It's alright, mom will understand. We can go home first thing in the morning just so she knows we're okay."

"She's going to think I'm so irresponsible."

"No she's not," Brittany kissed Santana's neck and up her jaw. "I'll tell her it was my fault, cause it really is. Stop worrying."

"Fine," Santana smiled, returning Brittany's kisses. "I'll call her first thing once we're off the mountain."

"Mmmm, sleep now." Brittany hummed, "You get to laze around tomorrow while I have school. It's not fair."

Santana began to explain how it was completely fair since she decided staying overnight was a good idea.

Brittany was already sound asleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Brittany woke up groggy in the back seat.<p>

"Almost home baby. Are you ready for school?"

"No," Brittany pouted. She wanted to go back to sleep but her body wanted to wake up. "Is that coffee?"

"Uhuh, you want some?"

"I'll get it." Brittany scrambled over to the front seat and buckled herself in. She felt more awake after a few gulps.

"Did you call mom?"

"Damned, I totally forgot. My phone has been off this whole time." Santana banged the wheel. How could she be so stupid? Mrs. Pierce was going to hate her forever.

"The six o'clock alarm was annoying so I turned off the phone."

"Its fine," Brittany rubbed Santana's shoulder, "I'll do the talking, and you just have to look really sorry."

"Well, it's show time!" Santana said with fake enthusiasm as she unlocked the doors.

No sooner had they stepped on the porch when the door flew open and out came Mrs. Pierce looking tired and disheveled.

"Shit," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Oh, thank God you're back," Mrs. Pierce pulled both girls into a hug.

"We're so sorry," Santana began to apologize.

"Mom, it was totally my fault I didn't tell her."

Mrs. Pierce looked at both girls questioningly. "Brittany, how could you have known? I've been trying to contact both of you all night."

"Ummm, my phone died and Santana's was accidently turned off but really…"

"Santana dear," Mrs. Pierce suddenly grabbed her face. Santana's eyes grew wide.

"Your house was on fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, leave a comment if you liked it. The next chapter will be posted next week. <strong>


	20. Speechless

**One step closer the end of this story. I've written all the chapters and the epilogue, I'll go back to writing Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez now. **

**I'm pretty heartbroken over the news about Heather, though I'm sure she's going to be the best mom ever. I mean, Heya made me ship Brittana and now both my ships have joined Titanic at the bottom of the ocean. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I know some of you are shocked about what happened to Santana's house, you'll know all the details in this chapter. And well, Max strikes one last time. **

* * *

><p><em>Speechless<em>

"Your house was on fire!"

Santana didn't know if Mrs. Pierce was playing a prank on her for spiriting her daughter away for the weekend or if it was actually true.

"What? How?"

"The police are still trying to figure it out. You should go see for yourself. Quite a bit was already burnt once the firemen had been notified. Last when I was there, the flames were getting under control." Mrs. Pierce said sympathetically.

Santana blinked repeatedly, "so, my house is gone?"

"I understand this is very distressing for you darling, why don't I take you home on the way to dropping Brittany off at school."

It came as such a shock to Santana that she couldn't move her feet. She could hear Brittany encouraging her to get in her mom's car. The words 'everything will be alright,' had no meaning to her.

Once the shock had passed, Santana was left with one emotion. Rage.

* * *

><p>Hearing about the damages and seeing her house were two very different things. It looked like the fire had gotten both the bottom and top floor. It was practically a charcoal box with huge gaping holes in it.<p>

"Hey you, are you in charge here? I need answers, now." Santana marched over to the yellow tape and ducked through. The police officer she addressed turned around in surprise.

"Miss, you aren't allowed in the restricted area."

"I am if my name is Santana Lopez."

"Can I see your ID?"

Santana couldn't believe it. Her house had burned down and she needed ID to get an explanation. "The fuck! Get me the chief or somebody who's been in this town for more than six months."

"I'm really sorry; I'll find somebody to talk to you."

"Damn right you will."

"Santana, you finally showed up!" Quinn was dressed in a power suit and looking very authoritative.

"See?" Santana pointed to her face, "Santana Lopez."

"We'll handle her," Quinn smiled sweetly and led Santana further into the property.

Behind them, Santana heard the pattering of feet. She recognized the voice instantly.

"Girls, wait up. I didn't know you got here already. I was just at the café, there are blueberry muffins!"

"This may not be a good time Rachel," Quinn talked softly; she was grinding her teeth.

It took Santana two seconds to figure out what 'this' was.

"No, you didn't Fabray."

"Santana let's stay calm."

She couldn't believe it; her friend was actually taking advantage of the situation.

"Rachel needs to go far away or she might get injured."

Quinn motioned for Rachel to leave. She did so immediately knowing Santana's threats were never empty ones.

"Santana, I'm not here to do anything but be your friend. Okay?"

"Sure, cause friends use other friend's misfortunes to promote themselves while running for governor. Or is this just a fortunate event for you?"

"I know you're upset Santana, but you have to think straight. And listen, the fire was going to be on the news anyways. No harm in getting my face and a statement in, but I reiterate, my purpose here is to support you."

Santana couldn't be mad at Quinn. She knew everything her friend was saying was true.

"Shall we look over the house while I give you the details?"

They entered the front of the house and stood where her living room once was. Concrete and wooden beams lay criss-cross like an obstacle course. Most of her furniture lay in decimate condition. Several chairs had turned into piles of ashes.

"Who could have done this?" Santana looked at the grand piano which no longer returned her reflection. Its legs were broken as it knelt down to the flames.

"Nobody knows yet." Quinn checked to see if Santana was ready to hear what happened. The anger had faded from her; a good sign.

"You'll probably get another official briefing and have to answer some questions later on."

Santana nodded.

"From what I gathered, the fire was ignited at ten or eleven last night. There were no witnesses to the scene. You're neighbors have already been through initial interviews; they either were oblivious or were not home. The person who alerted the fire officers was a man, a banker, driving home from a trip out of town. That was at half past midnight, by then the flames had already done their damage." Quinn gauged Santana's expression to the story so far. Nothing registered on her face, she seemed deep in thought.

"The fire department arrived immediately, working to put out the flames. It took them over two hours to control it and another two to put it out completely. And this is what you're left with."

The girls gravitated up the stairs in silence. The second floor wasn't too bad, a few things could still be salvaged and it actually looked fixable.

"So what should I do now?" Santana turned to Quinn. "What are my options?"

"Well, you'll have to hear the original report and the calculated damage costs. They'll probably give you a few options, none that you will like." Quinn smiled. She knew Santana better than anybody else when it came to following the system. The girl had no patience and would be a hell of a client to deal with.

"So hot shot, what am I supposed to do?"

"Santana Lopez, asking for my opinion?" Quinn's words quickly lightened the mood. She knew deep down that Santana was reaching out for her help and this was the nicest way she was going to ask for it, despite the sarcasm.

"I'll take care of it Santana."

They left the ruined house behind. Santana had only now noticed the snow covered yard. She wondered how anything could burn in this weather condition. Quinn went rattling on.

"I'll find you a good lawyer, and I bet the police will be doing their best to find the person who did it. It's not every day they get to show off their abilities in a talk of the town case. For now, you should try to get back to your normal life routine. You're welcome to stay with me."

The offer seemed to fall on deaf ears as Santana ran over in her head, who could have burnt her house and how they did it in the middle of a snowing night?

"Santana?"

"You do your thing Fabray, and I'll call you if I need a place to crash."

Santana left the conversation at that as she walked towards the circus of policemen who had arrived at the scene on notice of her arrival.

* * *

><p>If the officers were expecting to console Santana Lopez, they were confronted with a very different task. They had seen her coming, stern faced and showing no emotion over the loss. Before any of them could speak, the small girl had demanded everyone's attention. She got straight to the point.<p>

"Which one of you is giving me a ride to the station?" A young officer, Tommy Henzel, introduced himself and offered to escort her while the others muttered their consent. Apparently, they had just come from the station and had sacrificed their breakfast.

Santana was lead through the station. Its décor was minimal and looked nothing like the ones in CSI. Three fourths of the seats behind the rows of desks were empty with academy apparel hugging the recliners. Tommy showed her into what she could tell was an investigation room. It had two chairs on opposite sides of a simple steel table.

It had been at least twenty minutes since Santana was left in the room. The tapping of her fingers on the sheet of steel stopped. Why were they taking so long? Had they all gone back to their breakfasts and abandoned her? Maybe they were observing her through the black tinted windows.

Having long run out of patience, she got up and laid hands on the door handle.

* * *

><p>The hallways of McKinley felt strange to her. No, the physical elements had not changed but there was a clear shift in the atmosphere. Brittany walked into the school like she usually did. Crowds of students parted for her just as they had before. Before what? Brittany was still coming down from her 'Santana' high and wasn't sure if she was returning to reality as it was or if something really had changed.<p>

Her economics class went by without incident, except for the one where almost everyone looked at her suspiciously. Brittany disregarded it. She was used to people thinking she was strange, although the looks had lessened with her rise up the social ladder.

It was then that she recalled what happened before her wonderful week with Santana. There was only one answer to the strange collective behavior of the school towards her. She broke up with Max. She was no longer Mrs. Popular and the other kids didn't know how to interact with her.

Brittany didn't mind one bit. Part of her was glad she no longer had to play the role. As the teacher rolled on about depreciating currencies, Brittany decided that her falling popularity was a good thing. Staying out of the limelight was what she did best and she'd done it for years before Santana came along and nudged her out of the box little by little. On the bright side, she wouldn't have to tolerate the cheerleaders' fake interest or friendliness any longer, she wouldn't have to pretend to like the guys that Max hung out with now, and she was free of the guilt she felt every time Max went out of his way to please her.

She could just be Brittany again; Brittany, who had found a most unlikely love in the shadows.

Thinking of Santana took up most of her other classes. Before long, the lunch bell was ringing. Brittany walked into the cafeteria and had a déjàvu of her first lunch at McKinley. She was confronted with the cheerleader's table, the jock table, the nerd table, the silent table, the religious table and the misfits' table. The cheerleaders didn't call her over and she certainly wasn't going to sit with Max and the other jocks. Everyone else seemed oblivious to her existence. Instead of wishing she had a place to fit in; Brittany got her food and took it outside. She wasn't going to try to fit where she didn't belong.

Brittany ate her food in the garden, all the while wishing she could call Santana. She had heard the through quiet whispers that the burning was a hate crime, an act of jealousy of an old boyfriend. How anyone arrived at the conclusion, Brittany had no idea. At least any rumors of Santana being gay would also burn with the flames.

* * *

><p>Santana poked her head out of the room; her eyes scanned the hallway left and right, looking for any signs of life. The longer Santana sat in the room and mulled over the situation, the more frustrated she felt.<p>

"Santana, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I hoped one of the boys was entertaining you but I think everybody's had a long night." Malcolm Weinhart, Chief of police appeared out of a side door. He walked briskly towards Santana, arm outstretched. "I don't think I need to introduce myself," He said with a wink.

"I haven't lost my memory," Santana relaxed at seeing a familiar face.

Before he got the 'Chief' badge, Malcolm Weinhart was only Officer Weinhart. He had fished Santana out of several adventures gone wrong, some of them involving alcohol and property damage. Officer Weinhart had always been one of the more gentle men, and he always treated Santana with respect. If Santana had a favorite officer to pick her up, it was Officer Weinhart.

Now he wore a shiny 'Chief' badge and his shape had loosened a bit. His face was two weeks unshaven and wrinkles began to creep under his receding hairline.

They shook hands and reentered the questioning room. "Does the whole station know you're permanently assigned to me? Or did they look at my criminal record and decide you were the best option?"

Malcolm Weinhart laughed. Santana had humored him even as a kid. He had taken a liking to the spunky teenager with the sharp tongue.

"Yes, you've been on my list. And I see you're in trouble again."

"I'm not lying, this time I didn't do it." Santana spoke seriously but with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Of course, you're the victim here." Malcolm Weinhart pulled back one chair and sat down slowly. Santana could tell he was tired and his body weary.

Following Malcolm, Santana sat down opposite of him.

"Well, I'm supposed to ask you questions but I can see you have some of your own. I'll answer anything I can so we can be on the same page."

Santana took a gulp of air and nodded. "My friend already briefed me of what happened," she decided that getting down to business was in both of their interests. "Do you have any suspects?"

"That was what I wanted to discuss with you. Do you mind if I ask a few questions? I can't tell you that you aren't under scrutiny for the burning of your house, because it's standard to not make judgment till we've gathered enough information." He checked for Santana's reaction. She showed no signs of worry. "But, personally, I'm going to go ahead and presume you are innocent."

Santana gave him a calm smile. She knew Malcolm was a good guy and that she could trust him. "I understand."

"Where were you last night?"

"In Columbus," Santana decided she would answer everything as truthfully as possible. "I was chaperoning one of my students over the weekend to a dance competition at Ohio State University."

"You have an alibi?"

"Yes, Brittany Pierce was with me and a bunch of other people saw me there. I also have this," Santana brought out a name card given to her by the one of the competition's committee. "This man can back up my story."

Malcolm declined the card without so much as a glance. "I believe you." He smiled.

"I assume Brittany Pierce was the student under your care?"

"Yes,"

"Are you close to the family?"

"I…Mrs. Pierce asked me to personally tutor Brittany. She was having trouble with school. We're close enough."

"Do you think that either Mrs. Pierce or her daughter had any motive to burn your house?"

"No," Santana deftly shook her head. "As I said, I have a respectable relationship with both of them and we are on good terms. Mrs. Pierce was also just released from the hospital on Saturday."

"Okay, so we'll rule out the Pierce family. Have you gotten into fights or disagreements with anybody recently? They could be coworkers, students, friends, or people in the neighborhood.

It was a tricky question. One that Santana knew would come up. Santana spoke carefully, making sure she didn't divulge any information that could come back and bite her unexpectedly.

"Not that I suspect them, but there are two guys who teach at McKinley who have made me uncomfortable in the workplace." She didn't say that they verbally harassed her. That, in her opinion, was unnecessary. "Then there's Sue Sylvester who has been trying to, discredit me as a teacher."

"Okay, can I get the names of the two guys?"

"I don't know their full names; they're just Roger and Larry in the teachers' lounge."

"That will be enough," Malcolm wrote on his notepad.

"Tell me about Sue, why would she want to discredit you?"

"I suspect it has something to do with promotions and recognition within the school. Although," Santana had a moment's hesitation, "I think she may have a personal dislike towards me, possibly ever since she was my cheerleading coach in high-school"

"Anyone else you can think of?

Max and the two boys she had confronted on Halloween night popped into her mind but she wasn't sure she could mention them without revealing why. "There's this woman who's been stalking me." This perked Malcolm's interest. "Last Friday night we had a little trouble in front of the movie theater."

"What was the issue?" If he saw how Santana shifted uncomfortably, he didn't acknowledge it.

"I didn't want to get involved with her. I've told her many times in the past."

"So you've met this woman many times. Do you know her?" Malcolm became more interested in the possible lead.

"No," Santana said firmly, "I met her at a bar one time. She took a liking to me."

"Santana," Malcolm stopped her there. "I need to know her name and the exact place this happened."

"Right," Santana swallowed. This story was coming out one way or another. She might as well get over with it. "The woman's name was Carly, I don't know her last name. She's about my height, has short blonde hair, is very white, not thin but not fat just not in good shape…ummm, sorry I can't give you a better description."

"That's alright. Where did you meet her?"

Sandal," Santana said briskly hoping the bar was no big deal.

"The gay club," Malcolm confirmed.

"Yes,"

"Okay, did you get involved with her that night?"

Santana had been worried that Malcolm would react badly to the idea of her not being straight. Thankfully he didn't seem to care. "No, I mean, I was drunk and accidently spilled her drink on her. As an apology I bought her a drink and we sort of danced. That's it."

"She took a serious liking to you and has been following you around, is that correct?"

"Yes, I suppose,"

"Tell me about your interactions after that night."

"We haven't interacted; there was only one time where she left some movie tickets at my house with an invitation to go out with her."

"She knows where you live." Malcolm stated rather than asked. "How did the encounter at the theater go?"

"I didn't think I'd meet her there. I went with Brittany to watch a film using the tickets. That's the only reason I know that she could know where I would be that night."

"I take it your conversation went badly."

"Yes, she left crying." Santana left out the part where Brittany had threatened the girl.

"Alright, this woman is a very interesting prospect. Is there anybody else?"

For a brief moment, Puck entered her mind but it was impossible. He was in jail and last time they talked, Puck had been sorry for his actions.

"No, nobody else."

"Then I think we're done for today. Thanks for working with us. I promise, I'll get this sorted out as soon as possible."

Santana shook hands with Malcolm before he directed her out of the station. Tommy was already waiting with orders to be her body guard for the next few days.

After thanking Malcolm, Santana got into the police car and gave Tommy Brittany's address.

"This is me," Santana pointed to her car. "Tommy, I can call you that right?" He nodded. Santana could tell he was tired by the bags under his eyes. "You don't really need to follow me everywhere. I have a phone, if I'm in trouble, I'll call the station."

Officer Tommy gave her an amused smile. "That's not how it works Ms. Lopez. If the boss gives an order, I follow through whether I like it or you like it or neither of us does."

"Fine," Santana got into her own car. "I'm just sorry you have to baby sit me. Not the most exciting police work."

"I don't mind Ms. Lopez," Tommy tapped the hood of her car as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of Quinn's house, Santana could tell something was in the works. Apart from Quinn's car, there were two other cars parked out front.<p>

"Hey Santana," Quinn greeted her as she entered the front door. She led Santana over to the couch where two men were sitting. "This is Ryder Blake and his assistant Sebastian Smyth. They're my lawyers. I was telling them about your situation to see if they're interested to handle your case. Of course, the final decision is yours to make, but all I can say is these two are great at their job and I recommend that you talk with them."

"You know all about the fire right?" Santana took a seat between the two men. They were immaculately dressed and looked ready to be on TV at any moment.

"It seems simple enough; we'll mostly be working to get as much compensation out of this for you as possible. Prosecuting shouldn't be that difficult once the police have done their work." Sebastian spoke for both of them.

"That's all good, but what will my expenses be?"

"None, I'm paying them." Quinn set a glass of water in front of Santana and took the remaining seat. "They're already on my family's payroll anyways."

"What do you get out of all this Quinn? And don't say nothing."

"Publicity Santana. All I want from you is to say what a good friend I am to the media. You can make it all about you and your losses but make sure to put in a good word for me, simple and effective."

The two other men in the room nodded. Apparently, this idea had been discussed before Santana arrived.

"Okay, as long as I'm not required to do anything else in your campaign Quinn. And I'm agreeing because I trust you as a friend, and as my friend I hope you keep your word that I will not be used to further your cause in any other way."

"I swear Santana, I told you this morning. I want to support you first and foremost as my friend. I'm in a position to do that now."

The taller man, Ryder Blake stood up and flattened his suit. Sebastian followed immediately. Once the agreement had been made, their business was done.

"Here's my card Ms. Lopez," Ryder presented a shiny card with his name and address embedded in silver. "Tomorrow, we have to meet for you to sign some papers."

"I'll be at McKinley all day, teaching. I have a one hour lunch break."

Sebastian leaned into Ryder and whispered, the other man nodded his head.

"At twelve we will come to you at the high-school. Do you have an office?"

"Yes, I can meet you at the front of the school at twelve."

"Alright then, nice meeting you Ms. Lopez." Santana shook Ryder's hand and then Sebastian's.

Quinn walked the two lawyers to the door and then turned back to Santana. "How are you doing?" It was something she had neglected to ask. Santana had always been the girl to put on a brave front but break-down behind everyone's back.

"I'm okay actually; I was shocked and mad this morning because they just burnt all my shit. But I know everything is going to be sorted out and it's not like my life is in chaos."

"You don't even have a place to live." Quinn pointed out. That was one of Santana's biggest worry at the moment. "You're welcome to stay here. You can sleep in my room and I'll share with Beth."

"You don't have to do that Quinn," Santana shook her head. She didn't want to intrude on the family. She wasn't great with kids, and yeah, Beth was warming up to her but she would just be like the homeless aunty. "I'll think of something. All my money is in the bank not in the house so I'm not broke."

"Well just know you can stay here if you have nowhere else to go."

"Thanks Quinn," Santana sensed it was a good time to leave. She wanted to pick up Brittany and Quinn looked distracted. "I'm going to go now, talk to you soon" Quinn readily got up to hug Santana, wishing her the best.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the day for Brittany. She was filled with reprieve as she went to her locker to deposit the books weighing her arms. As she opened the metal door, a bundle of papers fluttered out and lay splattered on the floor. Stuffing her books away carelessly, Brittany picked up what she now recognized as the schools newspaper. She flipped it over and the front page news stared back at her. The top half of the paper announced 'McKinley's sensational split-up'. How it got to be front page news, Brittany could only chalk up to Sue's influence. It displayed a picture of she and Max looking sourly at one another with one of those corny lighting through the heart graphics. The story was no better. The more she read, the angrier she became. It was completely one-sided and painted Max as the victim. He went as far to say that he suspected she was sleeping with the football players to make him mad. The article ended with a snide comment by none other than editor, Jacob Ben Israel. It said, 'Is the innocent Brittany S. Pierce now the school slut?'<p>

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but Brittany held onto the comfort of knowing all of it was a lie. The thing that angered her most was how she had misjudged Max's character. Her eyes dropped to the bottom half of the page; the headline in contrast to the one above made her smile through her tears. It read, 'William McKinley High's Winner.' There was a snapshot of her holding the winner's board and shaking hands with the man presenting it to her. In the story, she was praised for being the pride of McKinley; there was even an interview with her mother.

Closing the paper slowly, Brittany held it to her chest and finished sealing her locker. She was left with conflicting feelings in her chest. Brittany checked her watch, and seeing that it was already 4:00 she decided to hurry home. Her mother would be at the hospital and she couldn't count on Santana to drive her today, so she steeled herself for the long walk home.

The parking slots were freeing up fast as Santana drove in. Her clock had just notified her it was 4:00, the usual time Brittany would go home. Right on cue, Brittany came through the front doors. Santana put her car into reverse and drove up alongside the curb. The girl turned, looking surprised to see her. She stopped walking and Santana stopped her car, the window rolled down.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany held herself tight against the cold. She blinked as if she didn't really believe Santana was there. "I'm here to pick up my girlfriend." She replied. Brittany's world instantly got brighter.

"Santana, I was thinking," Brittany looked to check that she had her attention. "Since you have no place to stay, you could stay with me."

"I think I should get something more long-term then a couch to sleep on," Santana hoped Brittany didn't take it personally.

"I was thinking we could share my room. We have some mattresses. I can clean up the floor and set them up. You can take the bed."

"You're mom would never allow that Brittany."

"But this is a special situation. She'll understand."

"I really don't know Britt," Santana pulled up in front of Brittany's house. "Talking to your mom first would be a good idea."

"Then let's go to the hospital."

"Now?"

"Santana you realize it's nearly five and you have no place to go." It wasn't really five, only fifteen after four but Santana got what Brittany was trying to say. She was only now catching up with her situation.

"Uh, looks like I have to go book a room at the hotel."

"Or we could go talk to my mom and get the okay for you to stay with us…with me." Although her mind was sending her warning signals, Santana was more attuned towards what Brittany wanted. And what she wanted was for Santana to temporarily live with her. Her mind attributed that they'd been in this position before, for a whole week Santana had lived with Brittany. This time wouldn't be that different, except the possibility of their secret being found out was extremely high. Self-control was neither her nor Brittany's strengths.

"Britt, I just have to warn you that if this works out we have to be extra careful."

"We're going to be fine. I don't know if I'll be comfortable visiting you in a seedy hotel you know? Or even imagining you living in one."

"Wouldn't want you to go through a traumatizing event now would we?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Let's go talk to your mom, and then I have to swing over to Quinn's place to get all my stuff that survived the flames."

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Pierce household was 7:15. Santana had been oriented in this from the very beginning. Mrs. Pierce hardly hid her delight when right on the dot, Santana and Brittany came down the stairs and took their seats at the table.<p>

"Are you all settled?" Bridget Pierce placed her homemade meatloaf and Caesar Salad in the middle of the table. "Yes, thank you. I don't have a lot of stuff left. I'm wearing Brittany's shirt." Santana looked down in embarrassment. The shirt itself was cute but having to wear someone else's clothes because you have none reinforced the whole homeless thing.

Bridget Pierce came back with a steaming bowl of chicken stew. "Oh, honey. I'm sure Brittany doesn't mind." She said, missing the implication. "I hope you don't mind not having privacy for one night Santana, tomorrow I'll have a bed sent in and a few shelves. One of the nurse's husbands sells furniture; I think we can get a discount." The food in Santana's mouth nearly fell out. "I'm completely fine with sharing a room with Brittany for now; spending that much on me is too much Bridget."

"Really mom I don't mind." Brittany supported Santana although afterwards she wished she hadn't said it. She hoped both of them didn't come off as too eager to be each other's night company.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bridget kept on eating, "It's about time we had a guest room."

"Where would that be mom?"

"Your dancing room, it takes up the whole basement. You don't really need all that space do you?"

Brittany put down her spoon and fork. "Wouldn't that be weird for visitors to sleep in a room full of mirrors?"

Bridget laughed, "I was going to move you down there darling." She changed the subject before Brittany could think of protesting.

* * *

><p>In Brittany's room, both she and Santana lay sprawled out on her bed. Books were scattered all around them but they both had their eyes shut.<p>

"Looks like you girls have been studying hard." Bridget walked up to Brittany's door and leaned on the frame. She took in the new look of Brittany's room. For the first time, the room was tidy and she could see the floor tiles.

Santana shot up, her hair tussling over her face. She combed it back with her fingers quickly. Open door policy, now she remembered. Not one minute ago she and Brittany had exchanged break-time kisses. Cautious, cautious, cautious, she repeated over and over.

"Yeah, we might get an early night though. The trip was quite tiring and there was a lot of excitement today." Brittany nodded in agreement and let out a real yawn. "Alright girls, just checking in before I go to bed," they said good-night to her and watched the hall become empty again.

"Ugh, I hated open door policy when I was a teenager." Santana started stacking the textbooks and papers. Her eye caught on the words 'split-up' on the newspaper she hadn't seen before. "What's this Britt?" She scanned quickly over the content of the first article with anger steaming behind her eyes.

"I found it in my locker," The non-explanation only made Santana want to know more. "Jacob Ben Israel has got to be the least ethical news reporter ever. Sue is behind this, I know, and that boy is a jerk. I seriously ever regret hooking you two up as friends."

"Its fine," Brittany pulled the paper away and folded it. The creases were as taut as the emotions she was trying to contain. "It doesn't matter. I have two weeks left at McKinley, everybody loves me for winning the dance competition and nothing they do can hurt me in the long run." Her voice got higher, the more she tried to convince herself that she was okay, and the news had no affect on her. "Oh, Britt," Santana opened her arms at the exact moment Brittany folded into her, tears wetting her shoulder. "I hate them, I hate all of them." She cried. "I never wanted friends, I never needed them. I always did the safe thing." There was nothing Santana could do but rock the girls and hold her tight. It wasn't easy for Brittany; she knew it was a risk to ask Brittany to leave her box of protection. Santana wondered how this would affect Brittany's presence at school for the last two weeks. She had never seen Brittany's violent, anti-social side and hoped that it wouldn't be one of her defense mechanisms for the peer pressure sure to come her way.

"I'm sorry Brittany; I didn't think my plan to help you would backfire. I'll talk to the principle tomorrow, he had no right to let that trash talk about you be published."

"I just want to be invisible again." Brittany wiped her tears and crawled onto her mattress, hoping to find relief through sleep.

* * *

><p>She was dressed for the war-path, she felt like she was being attacked on two fronts, one against her and one against her girlfriend, both were personal. Her white shirt and skin tight leather pants made her the center of attention as she walked through the halls of McKinley, glaring at all the students. It didn't matter who did or didn't enjoy the little news article about Brittany's bed habits, they would all be ready to ridicule her the moment one of the kings or queens pointed the finger in her direction.<p>

Santana marched straight to Principle Figgins office and knocked.

"What is the matter Ms. Lopez?" He sat down behind his desk and continued drinking his coffee. He looked in a fine mood. "Did you see this?" Santana threw the newspaper right at him, knocking the coffee cup over, its contents spilled all over the desk. Figgins looked up in shocked horror. "Excuse me, Santana. What is the meaning of this?" His voice barely rose over his normal tone but Santana knew he was fuming. Good. "Have you read the content of that newspaper? From my point of view, it is a degrading piece of shit targeting one of McKinley's best students. I know bullying has been going strong here and you can't intervene every time, but this was one of the times that you could have. I want you to release Jacob Ben Israel from his reporting duties and cut Sue Sylvester's salary. If you don't do it I'm leaving and I don't care if I'm violating the contract. Bring it to court.

Figgins appeared more astonished then when his pants had been soaked with coffee. He gingerly picked up the paper and read the page Santana pointed to. He sighed, "It's just normal gossip Santana, and the kids want to read about it. Next week somebody else will make the news headline for breaking up with somebody else." Santana wasn't having any of it. "Promise me you'll do what I asked and follow through or I'm walking out of this school and never coming back."

"You've put me in a very difficult position Santana,"

"Sometimes being the Principle is tougher than getting support through the cheerleading team." Santana scoffed.

"You are tying my hands, I cannot do anything!" Figgins began to get worked up. Facing him was Santana's resignation or Sue Sylvester's wrath. Neither option was good for him or the school. "If I leave this room, you won't see me again. I mean it, that article was disgusting and if this is the standard of this school then it's below me. I may have been okay with it in the past when I was a student, but as a teacher it's my responsibility to speak up against bullying in every form. As the Principle I expect it is yours as well." With that Santana turned on her heels anticipating the next hour of packing up her office.

"Okay," Figgins called out just as she reached the door. "I'll do it."

"You'll do what?"

"Suspend Jacob Ben Israel from publishing anything in the schools newspaper and cut Sue's salary, although I think that will do more harm than good. You may feel the effects of this decision as well Ms. Lopez." Santana smirked and swung the door open, "Good, I feel like jumping into battle." The office door closed and Santana could hear the faint sounds of swearing coming from inside. Thinking of what she had done, Santana let herself feel satisfied.

At noon, Santana showed the single lawyer into her office. Ryder Blake was needed by Quinn today so Sebastian Smyth came alone. Nevertheless, he came well prepared. He drew several documents out of his briefcase and explained what the purpose of each one was, after that he pushed them over to Santana to sign. While she read over the terms and conditions of the first document, Sebastian engaged her in small talk. "Where are you currently residing?"

"At the home of Mrs. Bridget Pierce, I have a close connection with the family and they have generously let me stay." Santana signed the first paper. "They're even getting me a bed and everything."

"Wait," Sebastian sat even straighter than he already had been. "They're buying a bed? What else?" Santana wasn't sure why he was interested but he was her lawyer so she answered. "They're setting up a room for me; I suppose that would include a shelf, maybe a small desk, lamps? I don't know."

"Do you have Mrs. Pierce's number?" Santana found this even stranger. "Why?" she asked. "I would like to talk to her. All your living expenses are to be paid by Ms. Fabray. The number, please." She gave it to him without really comprehending the meaning of 'all living expenses paid'.

"Mrs. Pierce," Sebastian spoke warmly over the phone, completely opposite of his posture. "I am Sebastian Smyth. I represent Ms. Lopez. When were you planning to buy furniture?" He listened for a moment before covering the mouth piece of his phone. "When are you finished teaching Ms. Lopez?"

"My last class finishes at three-thirty." Sebastian only nodded.

"Please give me the name of the store you would like to shop at and be there at four o'clock. I will talk to you in more detail then." He jotted down the information. "Thank you for cooperating Mrs. Pierce. Have a lovely day." Sebastian hung up but continued looking at his phone. "What was that all about?" Santana asked. He held up a hand as he made another call.

"Mr. Blake, appointment for Ms. Fabray at the Retro Furniture store, four o'clock. Ms. Lopez and her house host will be shopping for furniture there. This will go on Ms. Fabray's tab. I'll get the media involved." Sebastian hung up after apparently getting the 'okay' and set his phone on the desk. "I hope you are not shy of being on television. I've arranged for you to give your first statement. Are you finished with those?"

Santana pushed the signed papers back over the desk. "Sure, it's fine. I'm a bit overwhelmed, that's all."

"Don't worry; it'll be short and very natural. Is there anything else you need help with?" Santana couldn't think of anything so she shook her head. "Okay then, be at Retro Furniture before four o'clock. You'll be briefed on what to do, trust me; it isn't as scary as it sounds." He gave her a reassuring smile as he snapped his briefcase shut. "I'll leave you to your lunch break, see you at four Ms. Lopez" Before Santana could stand up; Sebastian had let himself out of her office.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Santana had called Brittany via phone to see her in her office. She wanted to check up on how her favorite student was doing. Brittany closed the door gently and instead of sitting on the empty chair, she walked around the desk and sat on Santana's lap. "How've you been?" Santana asked after a light kiss. "Fine, Max is avoiding me and no one is giving me trouble. Actually, some sophomores asked me for my autograph. It took me a while to realize why." A smile registered on Santana's face. Brittany was getting the right kind of attention. "What about you?"<p>

Santana played with the bottom of Brittany's shirt, "I'm really horny." She received a slap for that.

"I've got class in half an hour."

"I know, as much as I want to do _that _we probably shouldn't. I'm a little on the edge right now."

"Why?" Brittany stroked Santana's hair. "I made Figgins fire JBI, that loser who has no life, and cut Sue Sylvester's salary. I should be hearing about that in the next few days."

"You didn't have to do that Santana, but I'm proud of you." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her. Santana responded but made sure it didn't get heavy and that their hands remained tame. "We have a little public stunt this afternoon at four." Santana broke the kiss, "You're mom is taking me shopping and Quinn's going to be there so we'll probably be on TV. I have to make a statement."

"My girlfriend is going to be famous." Brittany did a fist pump. Santana drew her into another kiss as she whispered "dork."

* * *

><p>Santana sat at a long rectangular table in Lima's best restaurant. Also seated at the table were Quinn and her army of followers. Beside her, were Brittany on her left and Bridget on her right. The afternoon had gone well and Quinn was pleased with the footage the media had taken. That's why everyone was currently sitting here.<p>

It had been interesting. At three-forty, Santana had arrived with Brittany. Quinn and her staff were already waiting. Santana was told how to act in front of the camera's, how to deal with close shots, how to speak and what to say. Mrs. Pierce and Brittany were instructed in the same way. When the camera's arrived, everybody played their part. Quinn and Santana were interviewed together and then separately. Santana also noticed Mrs. Pierce talking to a few stations. Quinn's staff was very effective, staying close to each one of them and handling the reporters when enough had been said. It was overall the most stressful furniture purchase Santana had ever done, in the end they got what they wanted and Quinn paid without having second thoughts. Later, Quinn had congratulated her for doing a fantastic job and had invited everyone to dinner.

It was rather uneventful, with most of the talk being about ratings. The competition came up often and Santana found she was interested in Lima politics for the first time in her life. Quinn was up against two other men, both politically powerful and filthy rich. Quinn gave her a run through of her campaign and those of her opponents. Her selling point was change and supporting woman who made up a growing 30% of Lima's business operations. The other two politicians had experience on their side and apparently never passed up a moment to demeanor Quinn on that point. From the data, Quinn had a pretty good standing, with polls putting her in second place, twenty percent behind the former governor.

With the election three months away, Quinn and her team had several strategies and public stunts lined up. She talked excitedly about them and for the first time, Santana could see Quinn was inspired. The person sitting beside her may or may not have played a part in that. Rachel Berry was one of those people who reached the masses. People listened to her and when she spoke; she got a reaction out of people whether positive or negative. But Santana could see how having Rachel on the team was helping Quinn gain followers. Her big mouth alone could make people listen, but Rachel was also a pro at entertaining people and riling up the crowd. That's all Quinn needed, she could take care of the rest.

It was late by the time people began to leave. Together, they had watched the evening news and already, numbers were indicating a rise in Quinn's popularity. Overall it had been a good night.

Santana left with Brittany at the same time as Quinn. Bridget had gone before them, saying she was too old to stay out so late and needed to rest before her early five a.m. shift at the hospital.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the band wagon?" Quinn asked her playfully, teasing her for her sudden interest in politics.

"You know nothing good happens when Rachel and I are on the same team."

Quinn shrugged, "no harm in asking. Have a goodnight."

Santana waved her off with "goodnight and don't let Berry bite."

* * *

><p>Trouble came on Friday. Santana had been expecting it but not in the middle of her class. Sue Sylvester didn't care of course, the paper in her hand was much more important than the student's education.<p>

"Sandbags," Sue only ever called her that when she was livid. "I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself." She shoved the paper into Santana's face.

Santana already knew what the memo said, when she realized there was a second one attached to the back of the first. "Guys," She looked up from the papers, "I'm letting you go early." Turning back to the paper, Santana read the list of teachers nominated for teacher of the year. Her name was on the list.

"You are a sly one," Sue literally spat in her face, "Cutting down competition just before the big one."

"I don't know what you mean." It was only an award. It didn't really mean anything.

"Whoever wins that is a shoe in for promotion. And now you've gone whining to Figgins because your precious pet got a little bad publicity."

"It's about time someone put you in place Sue," Santana responded with her prepared speech, "you are an internal terror to this school and I was hoping actually that Figgins would fire you."

The words cut deep, Santana could see it on Sue's face.

"You aren't getting away with this," Sue marched off, having lost the first round.

* * *

><p>Being nominated for teacher of the year was completely out of the blue for Santana. There were other teachers, more experienced and with higher seniority who hadn't made it. Santana had to tell someone, so when Kurt called to talk about the upcoming photo-shoot she told him. It was a mistake, a huge one. She hadn't gotten in one word until Kurt made her promise to show up at her ambassador slash pre-teacher of the year party on Sunday night.<p>

The news should have elated her like it did Brittany and Bridget. Her girlfriend excitedly spilled the news to her mother and the two of them gave her early congratulations. Santana didn't know why everybody thought she would win. Of course it would go to somebody like Ms. Hagberg who had dedicated her life to teaching for so long. Brittany whispered in her ear that word on the street said she was going to win it. Suddenly the possibility of receiving such an award frightened Santana.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Santana was asked to go to the police station to identify the girl, Carly Edwick. One look and Santana knew she was guilty. Blood rushed through her arm; she wanted to slam the girl for burning down her home, the place her mother took great pride in keeping, the place where mother left her last possessions. Santana was screaming profanities before she was dragged far away from the girl. Two hours passed and the police got Carly to tell the full story and confess.<p>

She had done it out of heartbreak. She said Santana turned her down so many times and then went to the movie with her girlfriend using her tickets. She felt mocked and humiliated so she had set the house on fire with gasoline. For the first time, Santana was seated at the press conference; they were announcing the police's success at finding the offender. The press asked her questions, and she shouted back at them. She demanded Carly Edwick be locked up in a mental institution.

When it was over, Santana finally broke down in her car. She hadn't felt this helpless in a long time. The loss now seemed overwhelming.

* * *

><p>The show must go on. Kurt arrived on Sunday morning with the outfit she was to wear on opening night. He buoyantly described how the Lima Hall conference room had been turned into a fashion showroom specifically for this event. Fashion critics, aficionados and admirers of his work would be there to get a first glimpse of the new collection made up of fourteen outfits. Thirteen would be showed on mannequins, but Kurt's best work would be worn by Santana. He would announce her as his clothes line ambassador and everyone would love her.<p>

The suit Kurt showed up with could only be described as out of this world. The cutting edge outfit looked like a cross between a lethal power-suit and Middle Eastern garb, something only princess Amidala could pull off. Kurt was sure Santana would look stunning in it.

All day, she was attended to by hair and make-up artists. She, at least, enjoyed the manicure and pedicure. Brittany watched the strange people from L.A. fuss over Santana with great interest. When it was time for Santana to don her outfit, a gown arrived for Brittany as well.

Santana sucked in a deep breath. She was standing backstage of a makeshift catwalk. Her shoes were making her nervous. She wasn't used to walking 'boldly' in six inch stilettos. From the other side of the room, Santana could hear loud chattering and clanging of forks on ceramic plates. The cocktail dinner was underway and in less than fifteen minutes, Santana would walk forward, glare every man and woman in the eye before descending the stage. She would walk down the middle of the room, shaking off the black material covering each mannequin, revealing a new, fantastic piece of tailoring.

An attendant checked on her to ask if she was ready, the room was buzzing she said. They were anticipating her. Santana asked for a shot of whiskey which was provided. Nothing like alcohol to get your blood pumping she thought. Music began to play and all the other noises stopped or were drowned out. Santana got up and steadied herself behind the curtain; from the other side, only a silhouette could be seen. She replayed the words Brittany had spoken to her earlier, walk like your commanding 'bow down bitches'.

The curtains dropped and Santana stepped forward imagining the world was at her feet and she wore a diamond crown.

By the end of the night, Santana had given more sound bites about what she was wearing than about her demolished house. The disaster seemed far away and insignificant in her mind; the opening was a perfect distraction.

She was subjected to more flashing lights then she could count. And she somehow 'worked' the photo's as if she'd been doing it her whole life. Santana never imagined enjoying this type of work, she despised fame as superficial. But there in the spot light for the first time, Santana felt on top of the world.

When the fawning over her had died down a bit, meaning most of the guests were following Kurt around and admiring his other work; Santana found Brittany and dragged her to the bathroom. She hadn't been able to talk to her all evening and she needed a break from the cameras.

Brittany giggled madly at the sight of Santana struggling to run in her heels. Halfway to the ladies room, she gave up and pulled them off.

"Are you having fun?" Brittany asked, "They love you Santana, some of them are calling you a goddess and I agree."

"You stole my question," Santana beamed back at Brittany. "If you want to leave then tell me, I don't think Kurt needs me anymore."

Brittany shook her head. "I want to stay for the after party."

* * *

><p>The last time Santana got this smashed was at the Grammy's after party and only because she was depressed. This time was much different. Santana drank unrestricted since everything was on the house. Kurt had stocked every type of drink for his underground party held in his basement. Burt Hummel was conveniently out of town the younger Hummel had called in a personal favor at the precinct. There weren't that many people residing close to the Hummel's auto shop anyways, aside from Brittany's house.<p>

A toast went up for Santana, an early cheer for being nominated teacher of the year. Santana didn't know how many refills she had of that toast.

"I want to dance with you!" Santana completely dizzy, let Brittany drag her through the crowd of Kurt's party animal friends. She had just been thinking of how much gay was in the room. Her thoughts changed with moving of Brittany's body against hers. They danced for a long time and it was far from innocent. Plenty of other couples were making out on the dance floor so Santana didn't give it a second thought when Brittany ducked her head and kissed her.

Dancing turned to grinding and soon they gravitated to the corner of the room stacked with tables and chairs. Brittany's hands were everywhere on her body, touching her sensually. For the millionth time that night Santana laughed like she was high. She misplaced a step and lost footing.

Her back crashed against the wall as she slid down, her ass hitting the floor. Brittany followed her, sitting snuggly on her lap. She hardly had time to breath when Brittany's mouth was claiming hers in a heated kiss. She could feel Brittany's arms circle her head and direct her to change angles.

"Oh my god," Santana's scream was muffled. She pushed Brittany off her slightly and stared to her left, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. There sitting in a heap was Rachel Berry clutching Quinn Fabray's face, and they were kissing, not in the friendly way.

In an instant, Santana was up and dragging the two speechless girls upstairs.

"What's the meaning of this?" She pointed her finger at Rachel and Quinn sitting on opposite sides of the sofa. Neither girl was ready to give an answer. "I know you're drunk but that isn't all. This has been building for months and years, something's got to give!"

"Rachel explain,"

The girl who always had something to say was stumped. She looked helplessly at Quinn and then lowered her face. Santana knew what was coming, but now was the perfect time.

"Quinn, ask her."

With a surge of braveness, Quinn turned to face the girl she loved so much. She took the tear sodden face into her hands and made Rachel look at her. "Do you love me?" It was barely a whisper.

Rachel lacked the fearlessness of Quinn. She cried even more knowing her answer would change their relationship forever. "You're my best friend Quinn, and if you have feelings for me, then I'm sorry for leading you on."

Quinn didn't say another word. She got up leaving a weeping Rachel and shocked Santana. "You are an insensitive, relationship ruiner. Some things haven't changed." Rachel spat in her face.

Santana wanted to leave the party immediately. On her way to get Brittany, she took a few more shots that turned into many more. She was mad at her two friends for not dealing with things like adults, choosing to blame her instead. By the time she found Brittany, the alcohol lost its bitterness and she had lost all her senses.

The walk to Brittany's house was very short and there were no cars. Both of them were drunk, Santana more so than Brittany. Santana relied on Brittany to cross the road and make it up the steps to the front porch.

Santana was laughing hysterically about something that Brittany didn't understand; how could their relationship be like anybody else's? The urge to kiss Brittany came onto her and she found no resistance. Brittany had been trying to quiet Santana down, with little success.

Neither girl was prepared for the front door to open. They remained clutching each other, caught in the act.

Bridget Pierce herded the two girls to bed. Santana sobered immediately, her brain ran at full speed thinking of a way to explain the situation. Brittany went to bed, leaving Santana and Bridget alone. The look on Bridget's face told Santana she wasn't pleased.

"Bridget, I'm sorry." Santana thought apologizing might be the best first step. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was entertaining the thought of being kicked out of the Pierce house and banned from Lima forever. Most importantly, she wondered how it would affect Brittany.

"We'll talk tomorrow Santana," Bridget said calmly, "get some rest."

Sleep did not come easy to Santana, even though her eyes were sealed shut, her mind would not shut off.

"Did you sleep well? You two were quite drunk last night." Bridget greeted her good naturedly at the breakfast table. Santana didn't understand what was going on. Shouldn't Bridget be shouting at her for being irresponsible or telling her to leave because of what she saw last night?

Santana had to know what Bridget was going to do now that she knew. "Bridget, about last night, I owe you an apology and I know you would have found out one way or another. Your daughter is wonderful and I sincerely…" she almost spoke the words, but Brittany's wide eyes told her it wasn't a good idea. Yet she had to be honest, Bridget already knew what they were up to anyways.

"I was a teenager once Santana, I understand. Let's just agree there will be no excessive drinking for Brittany until after graduation."

There must have been some mistake in Bridget's understanding. She had witnessed Santana and Brittany all over each other and maybe even kissing last night. Why was she only concerned about Brittany's drunken behavior?

Santana remained baffled for the rest of the day, finally giving up analyzing the current situation.

* * *

><p>The next week was a whir of activities. Santana had to drive Brittany to the community center everyday for dance practice. Her final performance in L.A. was only ten days away. Apart from that, Santana had a scheduled photo-shoot with Kurt's handpicked photographer.<p>

Santana arrived at the studio early on Tuesday. It worked out that it was senior skip day at McKinley as well. Brittany had wanted to come to the shoot but some kids had invited her to go to six flags with them. It took a while for Santana to convince Brittany that six flags was the better option.

"You're here! Welcome, welcome." He led her through the set-up. "This is Angelo, he's an amazing photographer and don't worry I've already bragged so much about you he suspects you're Jennifer Lopez's cousin."

"Sounds like a case of overpromising."

"Honey, your hotter than your Aunt J-Lo, oh here he is! Angelo, meet Santana Lopez, Santana, Angelo." Santana had barely shaken his hand when two familiar faces sprouted from the woodwork.

"Oh, and you remember the hair and make-up guys?"

"Of course I do," Santana waved to them. "God, there should really be more girls here," Her joke broke the ice as the crew started working on her.

She was dressed and ready for the first set. The pointy, leather costume she was wearing had at first looked extremely uncomfortable. She changed her mind after being fitted.

Angelo directed Santana to pose in front of the white screen. Some jungle décor had been added; a twisted vine structure and a thick thorn jagged log.

"Think venomous snake going for the kill." Kurt hollered. Santana had no idea what that meant but she did her best anaconda impersonation. She twisted her body hoping it looked sexy for the camera and not awkward.

"Good, job. Bring your head forward a bit more." Angelo instructed. Santana followed as best she could. "People are going to love these shots Kurt, she's a natural."

The rest of the sets passed in similar manner. She had to model all fourteen outfits, so they spent a maximum half-hour for each. After the fifth set, Santana was tired. The last one had required jumping and keeping a straight face. It was harder than it sounded. The make-up and hair crew began working on her immediately the moment she sat down. Changing her look, even slightly, every twenty minutes was stressful.

After the 8th outfit Kurt called for lunch break. Thankfully, the previous two sets were easy, and didn't require much acting. Santana picked her phone up and dialed Brittany.

* * *

><p>It was just her luck that her phone rang after she got off the roller coaster. Seeing that it was Santana, she excused herself from the group of teenagers who had invited her. They pointed to a snack kiosk, telling her they'd wait there.<p>

"Hey San, how's the photo-shoot going?" Brittany was excited for the outcome, more so than Santana. "I'm having a good time Britt, I miss you though. How's Six Flags?"

Brittany launched into a ten minute dialogue about what she had done that morning.

"Are the others treating you right?" That had been Santana's only concern. "Most of them are from the glee club Santana, they argue and bitch a lot but they are nice people and they care about each other."

"You still haven't told me how you got to know them,"

"It's funny," Brittany looked over her shoulder to see if the group was still there. "Yesterday a few of them asked me for my autograph and they told me about senior skip day, then they invited me to go with them."

"It's the glee club outreach program, I know all about it. You're their latest victim."

"They didn't hurt me Santana. Wait, are you saying they're planning to?" Brittany became concerned. The kids seemed innocent and friendly. Even now, they were waiting patiently for her to finish up her call.

"I didn't mean literally Britt; I just meant that they chose you because you have something in common."

"I don't sing Santana. And I don't know any of the songs they randomly start singing. I think they chose the wrong person. Anyways looks like they haven't realized that yet, they're waving for me to join them."

"Okay, have fun. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"Love you too," Brittany smiled like an idiot at her phone, she put it in her pocket and jogged off.

* * *

><p>Two days after the photo-shoot, the pictures were uploaded to Kurt's website. Santana did not find this out via Kurt's email or by checking the internet. It was a normal Thursday, her morning class finished and she was going to get a much needed coffee from the teacher's lounge which she usually avoided at all costs. She saw the regulars taking their lunch and talking excitedly. Nobody noticed her slip in. Santana made her coffee as quickly as possible, hoping to get out without being seen as well.<p>

"Santana, I have good news for you!" she almost jumped out of her skin. Turning around, she saw it was only Gertrude who now had a visible baby bump. Santana fought back a comment about the baby being identical to its mother.

"Really? I can't imagine what that could be. Are Ratty and Lola finally leaving?" Santana laughed at her own joke. Gertrude stood confused but decided to brush the comment aside.

"You've won teacher of the year. It'll be official tomorrow but I just wanted to congratulate you in advanced." The news was surprising to Santana even though she had endured countless pre-teacher of the year congrats.

"What? No way, you got it wrong."

Gertrude shook her head, her face was dead serious.

When she realized Gertrude wasn't joking, she left the lounge, forgetting her coffee. What's wrong with me? She asked herself. Any teacher would be so proud and happy to be named teacher of the year. Why wasn't she feeling the slightest bit of joy? She knew why. She had gone behind everyone's back and done something completely unprofessional. There was no way she could accept that award in good conscience. She had to do something.

On the way to her office, Santana saw a picture of herself posted on one of the lockers. How the hell did they get a picture of me? She took a closer look and realized the picture was from the photo-shoot she had done two days ago. The further she walked, the more pictures' she saw. Someone had printed her photos and plastered them everywhere for everybody to see. Santana recognized it as yet another action against her. Stopping in front of Brittany's locker, Santana truly looked at the photo of herself and a smile crept onto her face. Once the school committee saw these photos, they would take her name off the nominee list. They would be forced to. Santana quietly thanked Sue Sylvester for engineering her escape from a tough decision.

Sbsbsbsbsbs

The Pierce home was no better. Santana should have known the two Pierce women would be bonding over pictures of her.

"San, have you seen your pictures? Even mom agrees you're hot." Bridget nodded in confirmation.

"What are you doing?" Santana laughed, embarrassed. "I'm like half naked in some of those; can we just not look at them?"

"Oh honey, you look absolutely gorgeous. And there's nothing to be ashamed of, I'll get worked up when I start seeing you in bikini's or lingerie." Bridget hugged her. She was still getting used to Bridget's motherly actions.

"Brittany also told me, rumor has it you're the teacher of the year! I'm so proud of you." Santana was pulled into another hug. "I think I'll go see you receive the award tomorrow."

"You really don't have to. It's just a rumor; I know I won't get it for sure." Santana gulped.

"That's not what I heard," Brittany gave her that same proud smile. "I'm sure you're going to win it."

"Let's see who's right tomorrow." Santana said, taking one last glance at the computer screen.

* * *

><p>The gym was full, mostly the kids were glad to skip class and attend the ceremony.<p>

"Are you nervous? What are you going to say?" Brittany asked from behind Santana. She couldn't contain her excitement. The girl next to her told her to be quiet.

"I'm not saying anything Britt; I told you I'm not winning it." She sat back in her seat, truly believing that the photos had done enough damage.

The lights turned down as Principle Figgins stood behind the podium. "This year, McKinley High has had some wonderful and dedicated teachers. I would like to thank all of them on behalf of the school board for being providers of education." He stopped to scan the faces of each teacher. "It is my pleasure to announce who will win this year's teacher of the year award. This person has gone out of the way to make student's lives better, stood up against bullying, showed attentiveness to individual students and has recently endorsed non-animal skin clothing which I agree with. Save the animals!" Many students cringed.

"The 2013 teacher of the year award goes to…"

Santana's heart stopped beating when she heard the last part of Figgins speech. Instead of using the pictures to cut her, the school board had praised her. This wasn't happening, Santana told herself.

"Santana Lopez," Figgins pointed to her. Several rows of kids stood up and clapped for her, they were all from her English class.

There was no way out of it. Santana stood up and walked to the stage. She had no speech prepared; even now she didn't know what to say.

Figgins extended the plaque towards her, motioning for her to take it. Instead, Santana leaned into the microphone.

She spoke slowly and carefully. "I cannot accept this award."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last and will be posted on Thursday. <strong>


	21. Forks and Knives

**Last chapter here we go! **

* * *

><p>Forks and Knives<p>

It was that day all parents are waiting for, the day their kids stand in front of them in fully dressed to receive their diploma. Bridget had been shuffling around preparing Brittany for her two seconds on stage.

"Mom, you're not supposed to be on your feet!"

"Honey, I'm a nurse. I'll know when enough is enough. But right now, the limit doesn't exist. I'm so excited to see you graduate!" Bridget pressed a kiss to her daughters head before picking up a brush, "Now to make you the most gorgeous girl on stage."

Brittany sat as still as possible while her mother worked orange onto her cheeks. She hadn't seen Santana today and yesterday still played on loop in her mind.

"_Santana, tell me what's wrong." The girl yanked her hand away and marched off just like she had done in the auditorium. For the life of her, Brittany couldn't tell why Santana had not accepted the award. She deserved it. Everyone in the damned auditorium knew it. Brittany knew there was only ever one reason for Santana to run away, fear._

_She didn't follow Santana. Later, her mother told her the school board had moved onto the next award and would send Santana's one to their house._

* * *

><p>Santana was at the station talking to Malcolm about Carly Edwick. The Chief informed Santana that the girl had been given a 20 year sentence but because she participated, it had been cut to 10 years. The damage costs she would have to pay amounted to $200,000. On this account, Carly's parents would cover the costs. Malcolm needed Santana to give her bank account so the wiring could take place.<p>

Malcolm asked how the house was coming along. Santana had already gotten a team of construction workers to renovate the charred building. The progress had been steady, Santana told Malcolm. Both floors of the house were cleaned and the actual floors repaired. Santana had decided to remodel the old house to give it a more modern look. Even if she wasn't planning to stick around Lima, at least she knew she would have a home here when she needed a place to escape. And it would be solely hers, no more remnants of the past. She was starting fresh.

The colors she had chosen for the walls were both dull and flaming. She had always loved clashing colors, and now the whole house displayed that, not only her bedroom.

"You know, she was very sorry," Malcolm broke her thoughts. "She wanted to tell you herself. Maybe you want to visit her?"

"I don't know if I'm ready," Santana was truly unsure if seeing the girl would bring her back to that state of rage, she didn't need a trigger. "I'll think about it." She smiled and said goodbye.

Outside, Santana instantly remembered that she should hurry to Brittany's house. She hadn't seen her yet as she had woken early to check on the progress of her house. Thinking of Brittany made her smile. It was Brittany's day of triumph; she had completed her senior year and was graduating.

* * *

><p>Brittany finished fitting her graduation cloak over her shoulders. It draped over her slim frame, ending perfectly at her ankles. She observed this in the full length mirror. How her life had changed since moving to Lima, Ohio. The place she vowed had nothing in store for her. She was pleasantly surprised; Lima had brought her right to Santana.<p>

Six months, that's how long it had taken for her life to be turned upside down. She smiled bashfully at her own reflection, no longer a high-school student but a grown adult ready to take on the world.

Two hands fitted over her eyes as the object of her daydreaming came up from behind her. She didn't have to see to know who it was. She and Santana had developed that intimate relationship where the other's close vicinity, feelings or actions could be felt without the use of traditional senses. Santana's hands emanated warmth and love. Brittany wanted the feeling to last forever.

"I missed you," Brittany made no effort to escape the darkness. Her eyes adjusted to the light again when Santana's hands dropped to her shoulders. Santana kissed the tenseness away from Brittany's neck.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you." Santana checked the entirety of Brittany's outfit. "You're missing something." She scooped the hat from Brittany's bed and placed it gently on the girl's head, bringing the plume to rest in the back. "Now you're ready."

"I've been ready to graduate for ages," Brittany countered. In the moment of silence, her playful mood dropped along with her smile. "San, please tell me about yesterday."

The mood switched instantly, both girls knowing that they had to talk. Santana hadn't said anything because she didn't want to sound like a broken record player, relaying the same worries and fears she was supposed to have overcome. But Brittany's face showed only understanding and acceptance. It would be okay, Santana told herself. Brittany would have to understand.

Santana told the whole story. Her conscience had dictated her actions. Santana was a lot of things but never one to sacrifice integrity.

"I still don't know what to do with it." She sighed.

"Keep it and be proud of it," Brittany drew Santana's hands to rest in her own. "Can I try to change your mind? Because I don't think there's only one correct way to see this situation." Santana nodded.

"Do you think two girls loving each other so much that they kiss, they hold hands in public, they do romantic things for each other, and promise to love each other forever and ever is wrong?"

"No,"

"Do you think what we are doing is wrong? Forget our roles in McKinley."

"Loving you could never be wrong Brittany,"

"Then be proud of your award. You were the best teacher this year; emphasis on 'teacher'. And Santana, it's only wrong if _you_ think its wrong; Just like being gay is wrong only to the people who don't like it."

"Brittany Pierce, did you know you are a genius?"Santana laughed and patted Brittany on the back. Everything made sense; it reinforced Santana's theory that everything made sense when she was with Brittany.

The two girls broke from their hug as they heard Bridget's voice calling for them.

"Come on, your mom actually sent me to bring you down for pictures."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, and Santana was taking one more shot of Brittany and Bridget. There seemed to be no end of smiles. Bridget's displayed so much pride while Brittany's radiated happiness. Their smiles were infectious. Looking at the shot she'd just taken from the screen, Santana nodded to her subjects that it was another photo worthy to be hung on the wall. Santana was sure these pictures would remain forever in a photo book of memories. If only Santana could have one picture. She had told herself that it was Brittany's day, she wouldn't interfere; she fit nowhere in the mother-daughter celebration. Maybe keeping a snapshot of Brittany beaming from the inside out was enough, she would never forget. But it wouldn't hurt to have something tangible, not at all.<p>

As if reading her thoughts, Bridget jumped forward and wrestled the camera from Santana's hand. She stood still arms swinging, not knowing what she was expected to do.

"Go on, get close to Brittany and smile real big for the camera." Suddenly understanding, Santana flushed a rosy pink. She walked gingerly to Brittany's side, leaving what she considered a good space between their bodies. After all, they were meant to be student and teacher; nothing more. Santana didn't want to start any drama now, although the itch to come clean was growing more and more irate as the days of Santana and Brittany's present drew to a close. The small voice inside told her that she and Brittany could not start the next chapter of their lives on a good foot without telling Bridget the nature of their relationship. Bridget was the only family Brittany had, and Santana was not going to let it erode slowly by slowly because of the lies they would be forced to tell.

"Closer," Bridget swatted as she framed the shot. Santana stepped further into Brittany till their shoulders were touching and their faces were only inches away. She looked up into the bright blue eyes she'd grown so fond of, and then the flash went off. Bridget had them do several poses. Santana eventually loosened up and did some goofy shots because Brittany wanted to and Santana never says no to Brittany.

"It's time," Santana realizes just as Bridget announces they should be on their way. She kind of wants Brittany to ride with her although she would never ask. Mother-daughter day, remember?

Brittany seems to be of the same mind, she's torn between choosing Santana or her mom but in the end gets swept into Bridget's car. It's alright for Brittany; it just means she'll be spending the next fifteen minutes waiting to be reunited with Santana.

It was probably better anyways. When Bridget and Brittany arrive, Santana is nowhere to be seen. Brittany left her mother with a good-bye kiss and went to sit in her designated seat in the front row. All the other parents were seated in the back.

Red and blue, the colors of McKinley, hung bold and unwavering along the edge of the raised platform and podium. The backdrop was a vibrant blue, intentionally so that the graduates red robes would stand out against it.

Principle Figgins took the stage to a rather loud cheer. It must have been the first time he was welcomed with such applause. He gave a speech to the student body, the faculty and the parents and guardians who had come to celebrate the end of high-school for the graduating seniors. Thankfully, there were no public service announcements about snakes in the sewers or anything equally embarrassing; Figgin's had it all under control. Next there came the valedictorian who gave a predictable speech with all the required elements. If Santana wasn't aware that she was a teacher and therefore had to be on her best behavior, she would have slouched in her seat and nodded off.

Finally came the time for all the seniors to get in line to receive their diplomas from Principle Figgins. The band started to play the schools anthem as one by one the seniors paraded onto the stage.

Santana cheered the loudest when it was Brittany's turn.

When the formalities were complete, the glee club blasted the stage with 'Long Live'. Most of the teenagers could be seen singing along; a surprising number of closeted Taylor Swift fans were revealed.

On the count of three, all the graduates flung their hats into the air for the camera.

Brittany politely pushed her way through the body of students. Everyone was equal today; the thought brought a smile to her face. Today, no one was the bully, no one the nerd, no one the social outcast; that part of life was over.

"Sorry," Brittany apologized. She was reaching the clearing and in her haste had bumped someone especially hard. She just wanted to see Santana's face and tell her how relieved she felt it was all over. Brittany's eyes turned to meet the person she had apologized to.

"Brittany," The name sounded weird coming off Max's lips. Brittany gave him a forced smile, not wanting to ruin her day or his. She noticed the girl hanging onto Max, and felt more at ease. He had moved on fast.

"Max," she returned not knowing what else to say. There was a long pause before either of them moved. Brittany turned to leave but Max blurted out, "I'm sorry."

_I'm not_ Brittany thought as she gave a slight nod.

Santana and her mother were waiting for her to appear out of the sea of people. When Bridget saw her, she quickly went in for an embrace. Santana took a few pictures for mother and daughter, and then Brittany grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Bridget snapped some photo's completely oblivious to the half smile Santana was forcing.

Santana sat at the Pierce house, waiting for Brittany to get home. She had been invited by some of the glee club kids to get lunch at Breadstix. It was her and Bridget; it would be the perfect opportunity. She was sitting in her temporary room with her bags packed and ready to move back into her home. Half the construction work was done anyways, and there was no way she could stay on at the Pierce's after her talk with Bridget. The note she had been writing was finally complete, she left it partially under the bedside lamp. Santana grabbed the one bag of clothes she had and took a final look at the room.

"Where are you going Santana?" Bridget rushed out of the kitchen at the sight of Santana lugging her travel bag through the front door. She hadn't asked Santana to move out so the girl must be taking a trip Bridget concluded.

"I'm moving back into my house," Santana faced Bridget head on. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Brittany bounced cheerfully through the front door; her cap was still on even though her gown had been removed. Her eyes instantly caught her mother sitting at the dining table. She stared blankly at the opposite wall.<p>

"Where's Santana mom?" Brittany set her things on the chair opposite her mother.

"Brittany, do you have something to tell me? What are you and Santana doing?"

Brittany felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. Did Santana tell on them? Why today of all things? She suddenly felt angry that Santana would ruin her day like this that she would choose today to tell her mother!

"What did Santana say?" Brittany lowered her head; she didn't dare look into her mother's eyes. She wasn't ready for _the_ confession.

"Before she left, she said you would tell me why and that she was sorry."

"Where did Santana go," Brittany demanded, she had to talk to her.

"She moved back to her house! And you are supposed to tell me why!" When Bridget shouted, it was scary. Brittany could remember her mother being angry only once or twice in her whole life. "What are you two up to?"

"Mom, I just have to talk to Santana first,"

"No, you'll tell me now Brittany." Bridget came forward standing only one foot away from Brittany. "Was I wrong to trust her? What trouble has she got you involved in?"

"Nothing mom! Santana and I aren't in any trouble!"

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"Fine, you want to know?" Brittany molded her hands into fists, this was it. "I'm in love with Santana, and she loves me."

Bridget's reaction slowly mirrored one of horror as she realized what Brittany was saying.

"You were having an illicit affair with your teacher? How long has this been going on?"

"On my birthday she was so sweet to spend it with me instead of having to spend it alone. And I kissed her."

"You started it?"

"Yes, I was in love with her first. Are you angry that I like girls? Or is it because it's Santana."

"How could you even think of doing this Brittany! She's your teacher, it's against the law!"

"It's not mom! I'm 19"

"The school has rules and you both violated them, I need to tell the school."

"Seriously mom! It's over, why would _you_ think of telling the school. I graduated; I'm not a student anymore. Santana isn't my teacher!"

"What you both did was still wrong," Bridget pointed at Brittany for emphasis. "I won't allow you to see her; she is not a good influence. Look how she corrupted you!"

Brittany was not ready to give up. Her mom was practically kissing the ground Santana walked on before finding out what they had done. "So now she's bad? What about all the times you couldn't repay her for being so kind and going out of her way to help me graduate? All of a sudden you don't think she's good for me?"

"If I knew what you two were doing behind my back, I would have never welcomed her into my home."

"Would you mind at all if she wasn't my teacher? Sure it was against the school's rules but why do you think it's wrong?"

"That's beside the point, you both knowingly did what you knew was wrong. It can't go on. You will no longer see Santana, is that clear?"

Brittany shook her head in defiance. "The only thing that's clear to me is that you won't accept that I love Santana and that Santana is the best thing that has happened to me. She changed me for the better, and her kindness made me fall in love with her. No one but you cared for me before, but Santana loved me when she didn't have to. Can't you see mom? Santana is the only reason I'm happy and have a future. I love her mom and if you can't accept that then I don't think you should accept me as your daughter."

The words shocked Bridget as much as Brittany, but they were said and couldn't be taken back. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Bridget barely could get out before Brittany slammed the front door shut.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting <em>him.<em> She felt like she was entering some sort of horror movie see had seen before. Of course he would be here to inspect the house, Santana internally smacked herself; nothing more. She would tell him everything was okay and he would leave. She would not see him again for another ten years.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Santana approached the back of the man she knew could only be her father. He was tall and stately as ever, only now with graying hair.

"Hello to you Santana, my my, your looks are certainly dangerous."

Santana had no idea what he was talking about and he still hadn't answered her question. "Is there anything you need from me?"

"Nope, just here to check out the damage; you know I built this house to model a church."

"Get to the point," Santana skipped the 'being nice' part, apparently her dad was exactly the same.

"I'm looking at your designs and they are very…modern. It clashes so conveniently with the original design; always rebellious as ever, Santana." He shook his head in disappointment.

Santana had no problems with his disappointment, she had always been disappointed with him; the dad she never wanted. "Great so you don't like it, which is exactly why _I_ like it; is there anything else?"

"I found the story very amusing." He chuckled; it made Santana want to hit him with a frying pan. "The police told me it was a crime of passion."

"It was nothing like that; some crazy ass bitch set the house on fire because she has a fucking mental illness." Santana was impatient for her father to leave. "Tell me why you're back here."

"To talk to you about the Lopez reputation."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm gay and there's nothing you can do about it. Fifteen years, that should have sunk in already."

"Oh I know you are too far gone for saving dear, but damage control is necessary. It's the rumors I need to deal with."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nobody knows we're even related. I've stayed off your radar."

"Until now that is," Her father sat on a nearby workers bench, "It has come to my attention that you have a girlfriend, yes?"

"What does this have to do with her?" Santana took a step forward.

"So you don't deny it. I saw her today."

"You did what?" How could her father have already tracked down Brittany? Who had given him information?

"Newly graduated from a school you teach at if I'm correct."

"How did you even find out?"

"You haven't been down to the prison to see a Ms. Carly Edwick have you? She told me to tell you she's very sorry."

"What were you doing there?" Santana couldn't believe her ears, her father had gone to see the person who burnt their house and they talked about _her_.

"To get some answers." He shrugged, "she was in a very confessing mood; told me all about Brittany. I connected the dots to the Chief's story about the school girl Brittany you've been getting close to."

"Whatever, what does this have to do with Brittany or me for that matter?"

"It's much worse than I expected Santana, not only are you a heartbreaking lesbian but one who screws high-school students." Her father pretended to look hurt about her actions but the underlying sneer was unmistakable. "Do you want that to get out?"

"Are…" Santana could barely put it into words, "are you blackmailing me? What do you want?"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," He leaned forward and folded his hands; he smiled now that he had Santana's full attention. "As I said, rumors are dangerous and I can't have anything gay attached to my name. This fire news has put you on the radar and I want to remove you. This is what I propose. This weekend you come with me to L.A. to an art gallery opening. I'll make sure you have a boyfriend and you pretend that you are seeing him. Make it convincing and I'll let you off the hook. The media will be there; once they see you with a man and I give a statement, no one will doubt your sexuality. You can come back here to this 'no one cares' state and fuck whoever you want."

"And if I say no?" Santana already knew the answer.

"Then I tell everybody you're dating a high-school student. You'll be known as the lesbian slut who fucks children and then I'll have to make a grand display of disowning you. Tragic." He had her in the palm of his hand.

"When do we have to leave?"

Her father stood up and grasped her shoulders as if she'd just saved the earth. "Now mija, go pack a bag."

Santana shook herself free. "Don't call me that and promise me I can come back on Sunday." She made no move to go anywhere.

"You'll come back whenever I'm satisfied, like I said, so make it convincing."

There was no way to fight it. Her dad would ruin her if she did not comply and it would affect Brittany as well. "I hate you," She spat in his face.

* * *

><p><em>You were too late<em>, Brittany cried alone on the sidewalk in front of Santana's house. She wasn't here and Brittany had no idea where to look for her. She only received one text message from Santana telling her that everything would be okay. What did _everything_ mean? Even though Brittany knew Santana wouldn't be home, she had to see for herself.

The property had been empty, the last of the workmen packing his things.

"Ms. Lopez has halted construction for an undecided period of time. I don't know where she went."

Those words were the confirmation she dreaded. Santana was gone and she didn't know where to find her. She reviewed the Santana's text again.

_Britt, I'm sorry I'm going to miss your dance competition. I left all the details in my room at your house. Best of luck. Don't come looking for me. I'll find you. Until then, I love you. S._

The text said 'don't come looking for me' but that was the only thing Brittany's heart was telling her to do. _Where could Santana be, where, where, where…_

It dawned on her, she raced back home.

* * *

><p>Santana had enough of her father. After all this time and she still couldn't stand his presence. <em>Figures<em> she told herself, the only time he noticed she existed was when she was a threat to his image. She was already counting down the hours to when she would be done with him.

So far she had endured 5 hours in his company and was not looking forward to more. When he off-handedly said he'd prepared a room for her in his house she rejected it. She'd be damned if she let him call all the shots on this short trip.

"I have friends in L.A., keep your charity for your 201 concubines."

He laughed when he should have been offended; it angered Santana even more.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged as his personal limo parked by the curb. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Santana rolled her eyes and called a taxi. She had already arranged to stay with Mercedes.

An hour later and she was standing on the doorstep of her friend's mansion. If only her father could see what type of friends _she_ had. She felt no remorse in throwing his condo back in his face when she would be living in this palace.

The automatic doors seemed to sense her presence as they parted for her. Talk about feeling like royalty. Deep down, Santana felt guilty for not giving Brittany any details of her departure. She didn't want to drag Brittany into this, the girl would be so concerned about her and her father that she wouldn't focus on what she had to do. It would be over in two days anyways, and then Santana would explain everything.

"Santana" Mercedes came bounding out on the porch and gathered her up in her arms. "You're here! I can't count how many times I told you to visit."

"I know, I was in town so…" Santana didn't explain further.

Mercedes lead her into the giant house. Everything was marble; the pillars, floor, walls, statues, just everything.

"Let me show you you're room, oh and tonight Sam and I are taking you out."

"Sure, sounds fun."

The room was one out of an old Victorian movie complete with heavy cream colored drapes, king size bed with bed posts and picturesque carpet. "That bed is calling for me." Santana plopped her overnight bag by the bed post and jumped head first into the mountain of pillows. Mercedes only laughed at her antics.

"Are you sure, this is your guest room?"

"I have more money than I know what to do with; I know it can be overwhelming."

"I love to be overwhelmed, come here." Santana sat up and patted the giant bed.

"So, what are you doing in town?"

"I'm having trouble with my dad. He's blackmailing me to be seen in public with a dude because of the fire incident."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mercedes asked.

"Apparently the whole world thinks I'm a lesbian slut now because one of my lovers set fire to my house." Santana used air quotes. "and it's affecting my dad's flawless image."

"I hope you don't mind me saying so but you're dad is like the ultimate asshole and everyone here knows it. It's not like you being a lesbian is going to hurt him more than being papped coming out of playboy mansion."

"Is that what he's doing nowadays? I haven't been keeping track."

"Does Brittany know?" Santana gulped. "She doesn't? You know, this very scenario has happened before. What if she sees the pictures before you can explain."

"It's just she has her dance competition on Sunday, and I don't want this to be a distraction."

"I think you should tell her."

* * *

><p>Brittany got off the bus at the community center. She hadn't even gone home. Her mother had been ringing her but Brittany ignored her phone. Going to the back of the furthest building, she wove her way through the car park till she saw him waving.<p>

She was lucky he was free today.

"Hey, are you alright? You sounded kind of panicky on the phone." Crey handed her a pink helmet with bright yellow blossom stickers pasted all over.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out. I promise I'll pay you." Brittany said as she straddled the seat of the scooter and buckled up.

"No problem, hold on tight."

The drive took much longer with Crey's scooter. For the two hours, Brittany kept thinking of what she would say to Santana. Nothing would matter, she decided; she would just tell her that her mom knew now and propose to run away together. She smiled at the thought of doing something so rouge.

"We're here princess," Crey patted Brittany's arms wound tight around his waist. "Wake up." Brittany didn't even know she'd fallen asleep until she felt her arms being shaken.

"Oh sorry, did you find the place?" She looked at the shop they had stopped in front. "Yeah, this is it thanks. I'll only be a minute. Come in and wait for me."

Brittany led Crey by the hand into 'Barcelona.' "Order a drink on me, I won't be long I promise." She left him sitting as she headed to the counter, "Is Matteo here?" she addressed the cashier girl.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Who should I say is here for him?"

"Brittany."

"Okay, wait a second," She dialed his number. "Boss, there's a girl named Brittany here to see you. Okay." She hung up and smiled at Brittany, "you can go right up."

"Thank you," Brittany breathed. She started for the stairs but turned back. "Did you by any chance see a Latin girl, a friend of Matteo's, come by today?"

The girl thought for a moment. Brittany realized what a stupid question she had asked, most of the people frequenting this restaurant would be Latin or of Latin decent.

"No, Matteo hasn't had any visitors today." The girl answered. Brittany's heart dropped into her stomach. Maybe the girl just hadn't seen Santana come in.

Brittany gave her a tight lipped smile and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Brittany, glad to see you again so soon," Matteo hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything," She tried to retain some sort of politeness even though she was itching to ask about Santana.

"Nope, just going over the accounts. Sit, I'll bring you some water." Brittany obliged and took a seat away from the balance sheets scattered around.

"Here you go." Matteo presented before taking his own seat. "So what brings you here today?"

Brittany decided to address the elephant in the room. "Is Santana here?" she blurted.

"Should she be?" Matteo responded. "Was she planning to visit?"

"So she's not here."

"No, I haven't seen her since the last time you were both here. What's happened?"

Brittany felt like crying. Santana wasn't here like she thought she'd be. She thought maybe Santana had to get away from Lima for a bit to think and certainly, Santana would come here. "But I thought, where would she go if not here?"

"Brittany," Matteo scooted closer and soothed her with short strokes on her back. "Did Santana break up with you? It happens, and then she always feels sorry and goes back. Don't worry."

"No," Brittany shook her head, "she didn't break up with me; she just left. I don't know why. She warned me not to look for her; she said she'd find me. But I need her."

"She has her reasons. She'll come back I promise." Brittany couldn't bear the weight of hopelessness any longer. She covered her face and cried thinking about what she would do if Santana _didn't_ come back.

When she got home, she avoided her mother and stomped up the stairs to Santana's room. She went to grab the little note Santana had left. There was nothing particularly for _her_ just details of the dance competition. She clutched the paper tightly, crumpling it in her fist.

* * *

><p>"Another shot?" Santana nodded. She used to enjoy these kinds of outings so much, but the last time she'd been in a club did not end well. Brittany was all she could think about. Her hand toyed with her phone. More than once, she'd gone so far as to pull up Brittany's number, but no, it was best if Brittany stayed out of it.<p>

Maybe she should send a text to let Brittany know she was okay.

"Santana, get off your ass. It's not every day you get a little free time from your girlfriend." Mercedes effectively dragged Santana away from the bar just as her drink was arriving. She pulled back and grabbed it, throwing the contents into her throat. God it felt good.

"Dance with me," Santana was hesitant to move amidst all the foreign bodies but seeing as Mercedes was close, she started to dance with her. She tried not to bump and grind with other people while she maneuvered around her friend. "Seriously Santana, that pout has to go. I know you're bummed about your house and your dad but let loose!"

She just wasn't feeling it. Her head started to spin and her eyes played tricks with the lighting. A blonde head of hair would turn around and then Brittany would be there only to be gone as Santana was calling out. She was tired from the trip to L.A. and hadn't taken a nap.

All of a sudden her stomach lurched; she did the best she could to keep it down. Drinking without eating first is like rule number one that all drinkers should know, but it had slipped her mind.

"Excuse me, sorry," Santana pushed her way off the dance floor towards what looked like the bathroom. She couldn't tell heads from tails anymore. The door was just in front of her, she only had to hold on for a minute longer. Bursting through, she found herself outside in a back alley. The cold spiked two-fold and she shivered. Her coat was still inside and she had nothing to protect her bare arms. Her stomach churned again and this time she let it all out. Carefully she stood up. Her back hit the concrete wall as she breathed in the city air. It smelled terrible and only made her stomach feel worse.

How she wished to be home with Brittany. She wished to hear her voice. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea to leave Brittany out of the loop. What if she was worrying herself sick over her?

Santana looked down at her hands, her phone was supposed to be there. Quickly she reentered the club and went to the bar.

"Have you seen my phone?" She struggled to be heard over the music. "Hey, you!" She motioned for the bartender who had served her drink. "Where's my phone? I left it here." He looked at Santana and at the counter. He shook his head and shrugged before getting back to the demanding customers.

"Asshole," Santana shouted as she shoved the other customers along the counter. Fifteen minutes of searching resulted in nothing. Her phone was nowhere to be found.

"There you are Santana! I've been looking for you." Santana clung to Mercedes like a drowning person. The room was spinning too much.

"My phone," was all she could get out, "need my phone."

"Where did you leave it?"

"I don't know," Santana looked around her frantically at the floor, at the lights, at the people. "I need to call Brittany."

"I think you've had enough for one night." Mercedes said near Santana's ear, "Let's go home and you can call Brittany."

Santana nodded, "okay, but I need to call Brittany."

Sam appeared and helped Mercedes walk Santana out of the club. She was out cold the moment she hit the bed.

* * *

><p>One o'clock. Brittany tried to shut out the greed LED light. Her body ached from dancing; she hadn't stopped until she was completely exhausted. She was glad Crey had stuck around to watch her and give her pointers but mostly she missed Santana. Dancing helped clear her mind, it transcended her to a different world. She danced like she was dancing with Santana among the stars.<p>

The community center was shutting down for the day, that's the only reason Brittany trudged home. Her high spirits came crashing to the ground. Her mind was telling her she had to be mentally prepared for Sunday. She couldn't blow this chance because Santana wasn't here. Santana would want her to do her best but how was that possible when her very inspiration was gone?

She didn't say a word to her mother when she got home. She grabbed two strawberry yogurts and made the same blend she had made on Santana's first visit to her home. Everything reminded her of Santana.

No one could blame her for not trying; she'd already called Santana twenty-three times.

Her mother came to see how she was doing but she wasn't in the mood to say anything. She'd already tried to explain that she had not done anything to force Santana to leave. Brittany still blamed her because she couldn't find another explanation.

She picked up the tickets on the floor besides Brittany's bed along with the crumpled note. Bridget read it through and placed the three items on the table.

"Brittany, I need time to adjust to what's going on." Her mother pleaded but Brittany ignored her. "Please talk to me and don't run away again, I was worried."

"Mom, tomorrow I'm going to look for Santana. I'll be back when I find her." Brittany said stubbornly.

"But you have a flight to catch at 2pm, to Los Angeles,"

"What if I don't want to go?" Brittany didn't really believe the words coming out of her mouth. She'd be truly stupid to let her chance go, but her desire to show her mom how much she'd give to be with Santana raged stronger than logic. "What if Santana is more important to me than dancing?"

"Do you really mean that Brittany?" It was the first time Bridget sounded like she could possibly consider accepting her relationship.

"Santana is my everything; I love her mom."

"Look Brittany, I can't say I approve what you did. But I take back what I said about her being a bad influence; I've never seen you so happy and living outside of your shell. I am very grateful towards her for that, I just need time to fully accept that you two are in a serious relationship. Let me make you a promise, we go to Los Angeles for the competition and win or lose, we look for Santana afterwards. Please don't run away, that's all I'm asking."

Brittany had nodded, mostly because she didn't see another alternative. Either way she had to get the competition over with.

Finally, her brain exhausted her and her eye lids shut at 2am. She fell asleep with Santana's name on her lips.

* * *

><p>Her father's friends represented everything she hated about people in Hollywood. They were so fake.<p>

Santana sent a foul glare to her partner who had tightened her arm with his. She didn't care that he was good looking because that's all he had going for him. His perfectly chiseled face, tight body, and enticing green eyes had no affect on Santana. Twenty minutes into the gallery opening and Santana was bored. She was also still sleepy.

At seven am she had been rudely wakened by Mercedes who looked like she was going to kill someone if the phone in her hand didn't stop ringing. Not only was Santana completely hung over, but more bad news came in the form of her dad's voice telling her to come to his place to get ready. The dress that was there before she arrived was beautiful. She was made to look outstanding in it by one of the best makeup and hair teams in L.A. They only made her feel like a doll, a lifeless pretty thing to be displayed. Then her 'date' arrived and she completely tuned out after he introduced himself. He was one of 'them' and Santana didn't give a shit about what he thought about her or anyone else in Hollywood the whole room was gossiping about.

And now she was here, practically falling asleep on the man's arm. She stared blankly at the paintings that held no meaning to her or maybe were too intellectual for her comprehension, either way she didn't think any of the paintings were as beautiful as the ones she'd seen Brittany paint.

The thought of Brittany dampened her mood even more. She still hadn't been able to call her. This morning when she realized she still didn't have her phone, she made such a huge scene that Mercedes sent someone over to the club to find it. Meanwhile, Santana kicked herself for not having Brittany's number memorized; any phone she was offered was useless.

A camera flash brought her out of her reverie. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father giving her 'the look' to act for the cameras. Santana put on an appropriate smile and leaned into the guy. More flashes and then she spotted a video camera, as it came closer she waved and blew a kiss. She might as well flirt with the audience since she definitely wasn't going to flirt with the dude her dad provided.

When the tour was over, Santana eagerly approached her father.

"So, you got what you wanted. I'm leaving now."

"No, no. The day isn't done. We're still having dinner with our company." He spoke softly. He could probably charm the dresses off every female in the room with that voice. But Santana wasn't having it.

"And then what, a late night performance of some stupid play?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Maybe, that's a good idea." He winked and walked away.

* * *

><p>Brittany had to admit that she was a little excited about landing in the city of Angels for the first time. In her mind it was one of those places that you had to see to believe that it existed. Maybe she'd walk down the street and meet Gwyneth Paltrow or somebody famous.<p>

She and her mother took a cab to the hotel near the Academy. Some others were arriving as well. They were greeted by one of the organizers who gave them the schedule and overview of the next two days. Brittany was given the keys and directions to her room.

"We still have an hour before dinner," Her mom said as she made herself busy with unpacking. "We could see some of the city tonight if you wanted."

Brittany considered it for a moment but shook her head. From the window she had a clear view of the city, it was beautiful and confusing. "I think I'll practice a bit and get some sleep." The fatigue had caught up to her.

Dinner was held in the banquet hall. Upon entering, Brittany could see nearly a hundred people filled the hall. Most if not everyone had already arrived. She was glad she hadn't over dressed for dinner. Even though the hall was fancy, it was clear that the dancers were wearing comfortable clothes.

There were no seats or tables assigned and dinner was a buffet so Brittany went towards the food counter. She was pretty hungry, but she didn't feel like eating much due to excitement. She waited in line with everybody else taking the opportunity to check out the dancer's immediately in front of her.

When it came to her turn, she served herself and chose a table that wasn't too occupied. People made her uncomfortable, especially people she didn't know.

Only two girls were sitting at the table Brittany had chosen. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" she asked. The other two shook their heads and immediately stood up.

"Hi, I'm Jessica."

"I'm Margaret. We just met. What's your name?"

"Brittany," She said surprisingly calm. A few other dancers joined their table and another round of introductions took place.

Something clicked for Brittany. This felt nothing like high-school. These people spoke the same language as she did. Brittany had never met nicer people, in the end everybody was just like her; they had a dream and they were out to fulfill it.

After two hours, Brittany excused herself to settle into her room. She told her mom to come up later so she could use the room to practice for a bit.

The music flowed through her ears as she stretched her limbs. She knew every step, how every movement of her body was meant to feel like. She could do it on autopilot. She went through the four minute dance once, then twice, then again one more time, remembering why she was doing it. This was what she was born to do, it ran in her blood; she could do it forever. After the fifth round, she stopped to get a drink of water and then decided she'd had enough. She thought about tomorrow while she cleaned her body of sweat. The warm water relaxed her muscles; she was in _that _state of mind. No matter what happened tomorrow, she would have Santana; but she was going to give it her best shot. Santana would want her to.

Brittany sighed; she already missed Santana so much. She stopped trying to figure out where Santana had gone a while ago. She held onto the hope that Santana would be back for her in due time, she just had to be patient. She longed to tell Santana that her mom was accepting them, that they didn't have to hide anymore, and that they had made it to the finish line. It crossed her mind to send Santana a text but none of her previous ones were answered and her calls still reached voicemail.

"I just have to get through tomorrow." She told herself over and over until she fell onto her bed and sleep took over.

* * *

><p>At eight o'clock sharp, Brittany stood in a line with the rest of the dancers in CAPA's main auditorium– all 49 of them. One by one, they were given numbers and told when they would be performing. The rules were stated once again. There would be five judges, who would score their performances. There would be no feedback; once the music stopped each contestant was to leave the stage immediately. The performance could not exceed five minutes. After everybody had danced, the judges would decide who would be joining CAPA and winning half a million dollars. There would be an awarding ceremony in which everybody was to be present. Everything would be complete by eight pm.<p>

"Good luck!" the announcer called and then the dancers were off to prepare. The order of the performances was by the name of the states. Brittany's being Ohio, was towards the end of the day. She was glad for that.

All the contestants were welcome to watch the other performances or they could wait backstage for their call. The waiting area was large and the room had mirrors on all sides for the contestants to practice.

"How are you feeling," her mother stood behind her, admiring her every move. She had the same face as a lot of parents today, each hoping their child would exceed the other in ability and star quality.

"I'm a little bit nervous," Brittany answered truthfully. Her eye kept going to the curtain where dancer after dancer entered and exited. The competition was moving fast and clearly they were sticking to the 4 minutes in and out routine very strictly. She knew her time would come sooner rather than later.

"You are going to do great honey!"

"Thanks mom. I do appreciate you being here for me."

Bridget hugged her daughter. "I'm going back to my seat now. I'm so excited to watch you darling." Brittany smiled at her mother's buoyant display.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Mercedes, we're already fucking late and I'm never forgiving you if I miss this." Santana dragged her caravan of friends through the halls in front of the auditorium.<p>

They had gotten special permission to watch on Mercedes excuse that she needed to check out new dancers for her tour, even though most of her songs were slow power ballads. The organizers were eager to cater to Mercedes request. In L.A. it was all about who you knew and who you could say you were connected with.

"I see the door that has to be it." Santana was in such a rush, she didn't see the body she'd collided in until it was too late. "I'm so sorry." She grasped the other person to stable them. She let go immediately once she realized _who_ she'd ran into.

"Mrs. Pierce."

"Santana."

They stared at each other temporarily, both having a million things to say but not knowing how to begin. "Guys, go grab some seats, I'll follow." Santana cursed her stars for having her run into Brittany's mom of all people, and at such an inopportune time.

"You better be fast, I didn't pull strings for you to miss the crucial five minutes you've been harping about," Mercedes said before she and her stringent of followers went through the doors.

"I think we need to talk Santana."

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce." It didn't' seem appropriate to address her as Bridget anymore.

"So, has Brittany performed yet? How has she been?" Santana played with her fingers. She never had that habit; it was in fact Brittany's habit.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Did she injure herself? Is something wrong?" Santana already felt that her absence had a negative toll on Brittany. How could she be so stupid?

"She's fine in that area, she'll be going onstage in fifteen minutes. That's why I'm going to make this quick."

Santana nodded. She was prepared for 'the talk' sometime in the future but not this soon and under very different circumstances.

"I have two things to say. Firstly, I hope you realize what you did was unprofessional. You could be fired and never get another teaching job again. Secondly, I'm having a hard time believing you love my daughter as much as she says you do when at first sight of trouble you leave. You might as well have broken her heart and as a mother that is even more unacceptable then deceiving people about your relationship. Did you know she went looking for you? I thought she ran away from home, and actually she told me she would do that to find you. Don't speak yet. Santana, I've always had a very good perception of you but you are starting to make me doubt that. I need an explanation and a guarantee that if I accept my daughter's relationship with you, that you won't hurt her or leave her when things become inconvenient." Bridget had finished speaking.

It was Santana's turn to buck the tide on Bridget's opinion and hope she would forgive. It was bad enough hearing Brittany searched for her, she should have known her girlfriend would do exactly what she told her not to; but gaining Bridget's trust again would take a lot of self-proof.

"I have so much to account for Mrs. Pierce. I know, I've known since the moment I fell in love with Brittany that we would have so many things to overcome. It's not an excuse but, there was no other way. If we had told, we'd be over before we could become anything. And I want you to know that I fully knew how unprofessional I was acting. That's why I didn't accept the award because I didn't deserve it, as a teacher I violated the strictest code. As for leaving, I would never leave Brittany intentionally. My father used my illicit relationship with Brittany to blackmail me into coming to L.A. with him for the weekend. I should have told her everything, and I regret it now. I really do. I just didn't want her to worry for me." Santana paused for everything to sink in. Bridget had to forgive her right?

"Well regardless, Brittany was worried. She almost gave up her chance today to find you. She loves you so much, I can tell. Seeing her so happy, alive and well these past months, for me, almost justifies you going behind my back and everyone else's."

"Bridget, whatever you think of me, I need you to know that I love Brittany so much. She's my everything. The day you came to me for help I was going to resign. I was going to go waste my life on something I didn't want, that I don't want and I don't believe in right here in L.A. But looking back, the decision to stay was the best decision of my life. And now I'm here, and I have everything because Brittany loves me. I don't know how to convince you how much I love her." Santana was nearing tears.

She had been through this before; trying to prove herself to people who didn't believe in her. Santana started to doubt herself. If she couldn't even get through to her own dad, how could she make a dent in Bridget's now undetermined perception of her?

"Santana, I've had two days to come to terms with all this. I'm going to take a big leap of faith here in both you and Brittany. She said the same thing to me, that you were her everything. We'll let time decide if you are good for each other. But you have to promise me you won't hurt Brittany and whatever happens you don't abandon her. She's had too many people leave her life, and I've seen her at her worst when those people are people she loves dearly. I'm allowing you to hold her heart but you are going to be held responsible for it if anything happens. Is that clear?"

Never in a million years, did Santana think Bridget would give in so easily. She was prepared to fight for years to receive a fraction of acceptance that Bridget had just given her. There was no way she was going to disappoint either her or Brittany.

"Mrs. Pierce,"

"Bridget, please. We've been over this and now that you're dating my daughter anything else sounds weird."

"Okay," Santana laughed through her tears, "Bridget, I promise to take care of Brittany. Come what may, I won't leave her ever."

"Then welcome to the family Santana," Bridget pulled Santana in for a hug. It made Santana cry harder. This was real; she had just overcome one of the biggest hurdles. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Come on, I think Brittany needs some support from her mother and girlfriend don't you think?" Santana's mouth dropped. Had Bridget just legit address her and Brittany's relationship status?

* * *

><p>"Brittany Susan Pierce, representing Ohio!" The announcer's voice leaked through the curtain. Brittany already knew it was her cue. She closed her eyes and blocked out all her thoughts. An image of her and Santana running, hair wild, through a field of sunflowers and dandelions calmed her down. She found it always helped to imagine an unattached scenario whenever she was stressed.<p>

She breathed out one last time as she lifted one hand to part the curtains.

Everything was quiet. Brittany didn't think a room full of people could be utterly still. It was that or she was so out of it she had lost her ability to hear. Had the music come on yet? How could she dance without a beat?

And then it started the steady high-note of a saxophone. And then the steps and the ability to move her body came back to her. For her final show, Brittany had chosen to do a contemporary dance to a Kenny G. and Richard Clayderman instrumental mash-up. When she first heard the song, she could imagine herself as a bird flying over all types of scenery depending on the high's and lows of the notes.

The bright lights made it perfect for Brittany to believe she was a bird with limitless abilities. She was flying near the sun, yes. Her arms expanded and then she turned into a pirouette. She made another dramatic move, a struggle against the oncoming wind. She flipped and did acrobats high off the stage as if she were dancing with the wind, using it to bolster her up into the fluffy clouds. And finally she flittered down to the ground, spent. Her tired wings folded into her like a shield as she tucked her head in. She was a sleeping bird, resting and gathering strength for another day of playing in the skies.

The last note faded out. Brittany stood up, bowed and left the stage satisfied that she had done her best. While she danced, she had noticed some familiar faces in the crowd. They were Santana's friends; she definitely saw Kurt. Could Santana be here? Did she make it to her show?

Brittany raced out of the backstage room into the main hall. Her hand clutched her phone; she quickly dialed Santana's number and pressed it to her ear. Two rings, then three rings passed; but nobody picked up. Not willing to give up yet, she tried one more time. The result was equally heartbreaking.

Defeated, she dropped her arm. It was then that she saw a group of people exiting the auditorium doors. It was Mercedes, Santana's famous singer friend then a bunch of people she didn't know, and then there was Kurt. She held her breath but there was nobody else.

"Brittany!" Mercedes called to her. She put on a brave smile and waved back. She should at least be grateful _they_ came to support her when her girlfriend couldn't.

"Hi Mercedes, hi Kurt." She let them envelop her in a group hug.

"You were fabulous woman. Period."

"Thanks Kurt," Brittany leaned back. She tried to look happy that they were there for her, she really tried but she must have not done a good job.

"I think there's somebody else you want to hear from," Mercedes stepped aside at the same time as Kurt, there behind them was Santana.

"I'm so proud of you," Santana said before Brittany could make a sound. And then they were hugging. It was true Brittany thought, you never really miss someone until they aren't there with you physically or emotionally. "I missed you Britt," Santana voiced her very thoughts; "I miss you so much. And you did great today; you were so beautiful on that stage."

Brittany silenced Santana with a kiss like they had never shared before. It was an 'I hate you for leaving kiss', 'I'm so glad you're with me now kiss', 'I fucking missed you kiss', and a 'fucking never leave me again kiss.'

"Santana, where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls? How are you here now? Do you know how much I worried…" Brittany looked up to see her mother watching their exchange. Oh shit. "Mom? I think the three of us should talk."

Sensing it was their time to leave, Mercedes and Kurt each gave Brittany a hug and said goodbye.

"I do think the three of us need to have a conversation," Bridget spoke softly, not giving away any hints in her tone of voice. "But it can wait till after this little reunion with your girlfriend." She couldn't hold her smile in any longer.

"Your mom and I had a little talk baby," Santana winked. Words were still lost on her so Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana again because she could now without fear of anybody.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana lay cuddling on Brittany's bed in the hotel room. They had both taken showers separately and were for now, content to do nothing but be in each other's arms.<p>

"So, that's what happened." Santana shrugged.

"If we turn on the news now will we see it?" Brittany wriggled her eyebrows. Santana never got Brittany's obsession with seeing her in the media.

"You know I'm walking around arm in arm with some guy right? I don't know if I want your mom seeing that so soon after our talk."

"She'll understand, and I just want to see you in a pretty dress."

"Are you sweet talking me Ms. Pierce?"

Just then Bridget entered the room. She saw Brittany and Santana intertwined on the bed; a sight she would no doubt have to get used to. "I thought I told you not to call me that Santana."

"She was talking to me mom," Brittany defended Santana. "Santana's always very polite."

"I wonder how I missed all this flirting," Bridget sighed. Her daughter was really a different person with Santana.

"Britt, stop looking over at the phone. We'll one hundred percent hear it when it rings."

"Then I need a distraction." Santana was hesitant when Brittany leaned in to kiss her. Bridget was right there on the bed next to them, she didn't want to push the boundaries. "Britt," she breathed, betraying the words she was saying, "maybe not _that_ kind of distraction?"

"Why?" Santana cocked her head.

"Oh," Brittany flushed, "yeah, maybe some other time."

Bridget had witnessed the whole scene. "Girls, I think we should have a talk about ground rules."

"Right," Santana sat up straight, thankful for the interruption.

"I don't actually want to restrict anything but I will say that maybe the PDA should go down. Some people are not going to like two girls in a relationship. I'm worried about your safety." Both Brittany and Santana nodded in agreement even though they knew it would be hard to implement.

"And around me," Bridget continued, "feel free to act normal but maybe don't have full-on make-out sessions or, you know…"

"Bridget I promise you we won't be doing _that_ anywhere in public…"

"I know," Bridget cut in. Both of them were having a hard time forming complete sentences, "Just…not when I'm around and if you're noisy…"

"Okay, this is super embarrassing, change topic!" Brittany shouted into her pillow. Santana and Bridget were still clearing their throats and avoiding eye contact when Brittany sprung up from the bed, "I hear the phone; I hope it's not bad news."

Brittany listened for all of ten seconds before hanging up, "They want everyone back in the auditorium."

All the contestants were instructed to stand on stage in front of the judges. It felt ultimately more exciting than the last time she had won. These were the best of the best; even if she didn't win the scholarship it would be okay. She told herself this while the judges were speaking about the competition. Santana's words popped up in her mind, "you came here to win Britt, and I believe you will." If Santana could hear the thoughts in her head, she'd frown on the defeatist attitude.

It was hard for her to believe she'd win when everyone was good enough for the scholarship. She wondered how the judges would even be able to choose.

"I'm going to stop talking now," the senior judge got a chain of nervous laughs from the contestants. "Let's get straight to the results."

Brittany automatically shut her eyes.

She opened them again when everybody was clapping and cheering. Who had won? How did she not hear? Closing her eyes was supposed to help heightened her other senses, namely hearing.

Jessica, one of the dancers she'd befriended threw her arms around Brittany. "You did it! Congratulations!" The other dancers closed in all chanting her name. In the midst of all those strangers and friends, she felt tears coming down her face.

And then Santana was there smiling so big her cheek's could have popped, and her mother…her hands were covering her face in disbelief.

"Baby," Santana didn't have to say anymore. Brittany could see everything she was feeling written on her face and in her eyes. She fell into Santana's embrace, "oh my god, I did it."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue to follow shortly.<strong>


	22. Epilogue

**I've had a good time writing this story. Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited. For those who want a sequel, I'll think about it; so that's a maybe. **

**I hope you enjoy this last installment. Love you all.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Are we set to go?" Kurt asked the lights and sound technician. His watched would hit seven pm sharp in three minutes. He got the nod that everything was running and ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Kurt addressed the large crowd of people. "Thank you for all the support you've given me. I was a nobody; well actually, I was the gayest nobody in Lima Ohio until I came to New York and met so many wonderful people. I want to thank Miss Isabella who was the first person to inspire me to walk along this path, I want to thank…"

The sound of Kurt's voice barely reached the ears of Santana and Brittany. They hadn't seen each other all week, and the first chance they got; Santana dragged Brittany into her changing room. She was pressed against the wall and rid of her jeans in seconds.

"You really couldn't wait Santana." Brittany panted and shook at the touch of Santana's palm against her stomach.

Santana shook her head. Both she and Brittany had been busy for the past week. There were so many things to do as they settled into their apartment in L.A. She had flown to New York to do photo shoots for Kurt's clothes brand and prepare for the opening of his grand gallery in New York. Here, she had been reunited with Blaine who had freshly graduated and had completed his first film; he was representing Kurt's brand as well.

"I missed you," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear as her hand traveled south. She found wet heat and took to satisfying her girlfriend. Brittany's moans were delicious and she wished they had the time to enjoy some hot sex. Yet, she knew full well that soon somebody would be knocking on her door and telling her to standby behind the stage, so she doubled her speed bringing Brittany closer to the edge.

"San, I can't hold it. I'm going to come," Brittany cried. She held onto Santana even tighter; her whole body pressed against Santana's. Good thing Santana's designer dress wasn't fluffy or it would be ruined.

"Come for me baby," Santana whispered hotly in Brittany's ear.

Brittany broke and shouted Santana's name. Santana kneeled as carefully as possible in her tight dressed and slipped her tongue through Brittany's folds, cleaning her up. She didn't want Brittany to be dripping uncomfortably all evening. The added stimulation made Brittany come again. Santana caught her juices with her tongue until there was none left.

"You are amazing," Brittany panted and helped pull Santana off the floor. She kissed her soundly, enjoying her own taste in Santana's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," Santana returned. Their kissing was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Looks like it's time. Do I look like I just fucked my girlfriend and ate her out?" Santana asked worriedly, smoothing the material as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was clearly smudged.

Brittany nodded, "It looks good on you. But really, you look beautiful." She traced the contours of Santana's made-up face, removing the mess around Santana's mouth, "super sexy."

Abashed, Santana fitted her hands in Brittany's and led her out to the waiting crowd.

"And here they are everybody, Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson!" The clapping was drowned out by the upbeat music. Either way, Brittany squealed the loudest when Santana came out. Santana instantly found the face of her girlfriend and gave a flirty air kiss and wave. Blaine came out after her. A group of teen fangirls screamed for him but the only one he paid attention to was Kurt. He whispered 'I love you' before joining Santana. They walked together from one end of the stage to the other stopping at the center to pose for the cameras.

The evening was extremely successful.

Santana and Brittany opted to leave the after party early. Neither of them had drunk enough to be completely intoxicated. They caught a cab from the club to Santana's hotel. The whole ride back was torture. Brittany tried every advance on Santana but she wouldn't let Brittany touch her in the back of a taxi. It was difficult because she was equally as horny.

At the hotel, Santana paid the driver and hurriedly dragged Brittany into the elevator. She punched in the 20th floor before pinning Brittany against the back of the elevator. It was empty this time of night. The elevator pinged and opened at the 20th floor. Santana groaned _did it have to be that fast? _She soon forgot all about the elevator as Brittany dug her hands into Santana's clutch looking for the key.

They were in her room before she could count to ten. Now she was grinding between the wall and Brittany's body. Their lips were like magnets, never able to stay apart for long, always drawn to each other.

"Britt," Santana moaned, pushing the other girl away lightly. She could see Brittany was confused. With a smirk, Santana pulled the zipper down along the side of her body from under her arm to her hip. She was wearing nothing under it. Brittany was hypnotized by Santana's curves in the moonlight, it was too late. She reached out to touch but didn't get a chance to grab Santana again. Santana walked seductively to the room's mini bar.

Taking her time, she took out two champagne glasses and filled them with the bubbly liquid. When she lifted her eyes, Brittany was completely naked. Her hair was wild and _God she's so hot and fuckable._

Santana calmed herself down with a sip of the cold drink. It fizzled down her throat perfectly. "Do you want one sweetheart?" She lifted the other glass and held it out for Brittany. The girl took a blatant look over Santana's toned body and quirked her eyebrow. She remained as silent as Santana. Both girls moved to the lounging area comfortably bare in each other's presence. Santana sat on one of the couches and Brittany followed, sitting as close as possible.

"How's your week been Britt?" Her girlfriend was getting accustomed to the California Academy of Performing Art's campus. She wouldn't start her classes for another two months which gave her time to adjust to the fast pace of the city.

"It's good. I met some of the faculty members from my dance major. They asked me to be in the promo for the upcoming school year so, that's what I've been doing most of the week. I also scouted out the restaurants, 24 hour stores, and bakeries in our area. I think I really like our neighborhood. I made a friend at 'Mother Mary' she's an old lady and guess what? Mother Mary was her mother so the bakery has probably been there a long time."

"That's great Britt, are you looking forward to going back to Lima for Christmas?"

"I miss mom," Brittany nodded. "I missed you too when you were here in New York."

"I'm here now, why don't you show me how much you missed me? I think I did a pretty good job of showing you under time constraints."

Brittany blushed. Santana was magic when it came to pleasuring her. She was an expert at making her feel good, the effects of which had not yet faded. "Come here," Brittany stood up and scooped Santana in her arms bridal style.

Entering the bedroom, Brittany lowered Santana gently onto the bed and then straddled her body. Santana moaned, feeling Brittany's wetness slick against her stomach.

"God, I love you so much," Santana lifted her upper body to meet Brittany's. Tentatively, she reached her hand forward to tuck a string of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. She brought her lips closer to the other girls and nudged slowly. Her heart was beating so fast against Brittany's, the girl made her lose control completely.

Brittany made the final move to close her lips against Santana's. They were everything she wished them to be, soft, moist, gentle, delicious. One hand tangled in Santana's head while the other ran through her slick folds. "You're so wet for me."

"Always for you," Santana replied. Brittany pressed lower until one finger entered Santana's waiting hole. She rocked gently, listening to the sounds falling off Santana's lips. She added a second finger and was rewarded with a louder moan. Santana stifled her sounds of pleasure by burying her face against Brittany's chest. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and used her hands to push Brittany's chest closer to her. Her tongue circled the hard nub and then she switched to flicking. Arousal shot straight to Brittany's core each time Santana manipulated her breasts.

"Touch me, please Santana," Brittany whined. Santana had a hard time focusing as she neared the edge. Brittany had added a third finger and she felt so full. Expertly, Brittany also knew how to curl her fingers just right. Struggling to fulfill Brittany's wish, Santana dragged the back of her short nails down Brittany's stomach. She went lower and found Brittany's clit already swelling and aching to be touched. Slowly, she moved her thumb in tight circles.

"Britt, oh Britt," Santana's cries turned Brittany on one-hundred fold. Brittany knew she was gushing down there. She slowed her thrusting and began kissing up Santana's shoulder to her ear. Through their past love making, Brittany found that Santana's cute ears were one of her major erogenous spots. Her tongue explored the thin canals and she playfully nipped at the soft skin there.

Santana moaned louder and louder. She couldn't stop her body from finally coming.

"Britttttttt," her body shuddered all over. She dropped her back to the bed and grabbed at the sheets as Brittany continued to pump her fingers in and out. It was a few long minutes before Santana regained control over her body. "I fucking love you."

Brittany lay beside Santana, letting her recuperate. Santana took the chance to top Brittany, bringing her fingers to where they were before. Brittany moaned appreciatively. With all her strength, Santana put her whole body behind her wrist, thrusting fast and powerful till Brittany's orgasm overtook her. Brittany let out a heavy breath of satisfaction.

"I love you like I love my orgasms," Brittany said, waiting for Santana to crack up.

"I love you like I love my pumps, and I don't mean the sexual kind." Santana replied mid-laugh. They were both completely spent. With a final, long, slow, kiss, Santana snuggled into Brittany's side. She felt Brittany's heart slow and even out, and then she fell asleep.

There was no need to rush the next day. Their flight to Ohio was at three pm, giving them ample time to laze around in bed. Santana surprised Brittany with a late brunch to which Brittany showed great appreciation. Santana found herself in bed again, willingly.

Although it was mid-winter, the weather was not acting up. Santana was glad for that. She and Brittany arrived in Lima late in the evening. Bridget wasn't expecting them until the next day so Santana called a cab to take them to her home.

It was chilly but there was no lack of warmth between the sheets.

The next day, Brittany woke up alone in bed. "San," she whined knowing her girlfriend wouldn't leave her hanging for long. "Come back to bed."

Dressed in only a bath robe, Santana appeared in the door frame. "We could do that, or we could go see Quinn? Beth's been asking for you." Brittany was up and dressed within minutes.

The rest of the morning was spent with Quinn and Beth in the park. Santana had the opportunity to chat with her friend while Brittany kept Beth busy throwing snowballs, and making a mini snowman.

"So how did the election go? I've been trying to keep track but things have been busy."

Quinn let out a purely amused laugh, "You were never that interested in the first place admit it."

"Alright, maybe I didn't try hard enough."

They fell into a comfortable silence watching Brittany and Beth make snow angels.

"I didn't win, but I'm totally okay with it. My mother is heartbroken." Quinn didn't look sorry; rather her face was rested and happy.

"You were always good at bullshitting but I guess the others beat you at it,"

"Yeah, right, no wonder you'll never touch politics…with that kind of attitude."

Santana grinned. This Quinn was more like the girl she had grown up with; her bite and vigor was back with more life than ever.

"What have you been up to?" Quinn asked.

"You know about Kurt opening his new clothes gallery. I and Blaine were presenters on opening night. There was a lot of publicity work to do so that's what I was really busy with. Rachel was there…" Santana caught herself before she fully opened that can of worms.

"It's alright Santana," Quinn shook her head; "we're okay now." "We had a serious heart to heart which put us on the same page."

"So, friends or lovers?"

"Just friends, I did meet a guy last week."

"You did? How far along are you?"

"Santana!" Quinn slapped her, "we just met!"

"Gosh, calm your whopper Quinn, I'm happy for you. Although, there was something else that I wanted to ask you about but I haven't had the chance to yet."

Quinn raised her eyebrow in question.

"It's about Puck. That night you were drunk and we talked, Brittany told me that Beth talked about you guys visiting Puck. I guess, I want to know what that's all about."

"Oh, that is surprisingly one of the good things going on in my life."

"How?" Santana was surprised.

"Well, Beth and I have been visiting him. He's doing very well, he's changing. I think getting away o from Hollywood for a while has helped him to see life differently. I mean, he's reading the Torah and everything"

"No way!" Santana screamed.

"He is," Quinn tried to convince Santana, "He even goes by his real name Noah now."

"Okay, but I won't really believe it till I see for myself."

Quinn was wearing a serene sort of smile, like she was content with her life. "I take Beth to see him every week."

"Is that safe?" Santana was still cautious.

"He's not under the effects of drugs anymore, and he's like the guy he was in high-school when I first got knocked up with him. He promised that when he got out, he would do everything to make Beth proud of him, even get a respectable job. I know you're worried for me, but, I want to give him a chance. I want Beth to have a chance to have a father. I want a chance to have a complete family."

"So, Puck's the guy you met?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm just having fun with him. We're co-workers on the governor's PR team. He's nice but we're not serious. I do love Puck still but I'm not going to sit around waiting for him. If we're meant to be then we will." Quinn shrugged.

"I am really happy for you Quinn, and it's sad we won't see each other so much now that I've moved. Will you be okay with Kurt and I leaving Lima?"

"Well, I can't say I'm elated." Quinn laughed, "But, you have to do what you have to do. And I have Beth to consider, she's my whole world. Lima's home, it's good for her. We'll be sad you're all gone though."

"We'll visit for sure," Santana promised.

The group moved from the park to McDonalds where they munched on burgers and Beth finally accomplished her dare of eating an entire bucket of Chicken with Brittany's help.

Santana and Brittany drove to see Bridget after they had said goodbye to Quinn and Beth. Santana knew they would both miss the slow pace of Lima, but their lives were just beginning and that excited them.

"Is your mom going to be mad we only just made it for dinner?" Santana worried, while doing whatever she could to fix her look; coming to have dinner with Brittany's mom felt very official for some reason.

"Unless you're planning to flirt with my mom, which is gross, then you really don't need to worry about looking awful; because you're gorgeous and you can trust me on that." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and pushed her to get out of the car.

"Okay, okay. I'm just a little nervous." Santana knew it was silly to think Bridget would be anything but overjoyed to see them.

Brittany knocked on the door and was immediately attacked by her mother. Bridget was still wearing her kitchen apron as she gave Santana a hug as well. "Come in girls!" she said excitedly, running back to the stove to stir her hot pot.

Dinner was excellent as usual. Bridget asked all about how Santana and Brittany were settling and if they needed anything.

"We're doing well. We've both been so busy though, there's a lot of unpacking left to do." Santana said.

"Did you unpack the food?" Bridget was very concerned that the box of things to munch on she had prepared for them would go to waste.

"Oh no, we got a fridge on the first day and all that stuff went straight in. That food's been a real life saver multiple times."

"Well, I hope you girls aren't too busy to take care of yourselves." Bridget asked, "Have you been around the campus yet Brittany?"

"I have mom, it's really great. I like it there." Brittany smiled genuinely. Life seemed to have fallen into place for her. She got to do what she loved, she had the girl that she loved, and they were taking on the big city together; life couldn't be more perfect.

"And what about you Santana, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm thinking of applying to teach at UCLA"

"Well, good thing you didn't say CAPA. I was afraid you two would go down that route again." Bridget laughed at how red her daughter and girlfriend turned.

"Never say never Bridget"

**Fin**


End file.
